Everto Dea
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: Season 6. Chris is running out of time and in need of help, something Destiny is more than willing to supply. Now Chris finds himself face to face with a friend from the past... a friend he buried three years ago.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-**If I owned it- would I be here?

**Additional Notes-**

Chris-Crossed doesn't happen until after Witchstock.

The sisters know Wyatt is evil and that Chris is half-witch.

Chris never slept with Bianca or the charge in P3.

This does not and will not follow the comics

**Summary: **

_Power of the Destined rise_

_course unseen across the skies_

_ in death she waits_

_her world is black_

_by Destiny's power_

_bring her back_

__Time is ticking and Chris needs help, something the Angel of Destiny is more than willing to offer. Bending the rules of time and space, Chris finds himself face to face with a friend of the past... a friend he buried three years ago.


	2. Resurrection

Several crashes echoed through the halls of the Halliwell manor, strings of curses followed the crashes, each one directed at the same person.

"CHRIS PERRY! HOW _DARE_ YOU LET A DEMON INTO THIS HOUSE LET ALONE _ANYWHERE_ NEAR MY SON?"

Piper yelled, her hands flying up and blowing up a photo frame several feet from Chris's head. He ducked and opened his mouth to explain himself, only to be cut off by Piper's outraged cries.

"DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW MUCH WYATT MEANS TO ALL OF US? HOW MUCH WE CARE? YOU'VE PROBABLY NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!"

A cold feeling of dread filled Chris's stomach as each one of Piper's words sent a blow to his body. He never cared? That was a low blow… even coming towards him.

"Never say that again." He whispered in a low voice, obvious rage seeping into his words.

Piper hadn't been expecting that, she'd expected a lame excuse or something. But there was something in his voice. Anger, pain…guilt? But Chris wasn't finished yet; he continued to lash out, forgetting all about consequences.

"Never say I never cared Piper. Your precious little son killed everyone and everything that mattered to me. Everything I cared about is long dead. NEVER! Say I never cared!"

Piper was stunned to say the least. But Wyatt's gurgling brought her back to reality.

"Cut the crap Chris! You brought a _demon _into this house! You let it into my son's nursery!"

"To scan him for evil! I needed to see if anything had been attempting to get at him. I had everything under control!"

"BULL!" Piper fumed a mirror shattering beside her. Before the pieces hit the ground, they froze in mid air. Phoebe looked around and turned back to her sister.

"Piper?"

"Wasn't me!" she protested, eyes flashing as she turned her body to face Chris.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"NOTHING!" he defended.

A soft voice filled the air and sparkles floated down from the ceiling.

"Actually Piper he's correct. That was I."

All eyes turned to the Angel of Destiny, happily standing beside Chris.

"I have a proposition for you. Well, for Mr…Perry here mostly, but I'm sure you would benefit from it also."

Leo narrowed his eyes to Chris, almost accusing him of calling the Angel of Destiny.

Piper huffed and clenched her jaw.

"You have a proposition for this…this…son of a bit-"

The Angel of Destiny smiled as he cut her off, "Calling him that would not be wise Piper. You never know what poor woman you are insulting."

Chris's eyes widened and ice settled into his stomach. The Angel of Destiny knew? He almost slapped himself after that thought- of _course_ the Angel of Destiny knew. He knew everything there was to know.

Piper closed her mouth and glared at him.

"What would this proposition be?" she ground out.

Destiny turned his head towards Chris and held up a hand.

"It has come to my attention that you are in great need of assistance here. Finding the demon that turns Wyatt is harder than you imagine is it not?"

Chris opened and closed his mouth for a moment before nodding his head slowly. He was still trying to process everything.

Destiny smiled and lowered his hand.

"Well this is where I can help. As Destiny, I have many gifts. One of my gifts is that I can restore things to the world when I see fit. You are in great need of help and I know just the person to deliver it."

Paige flicked her eyes towards Chris; he looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"What exactly do you mean?" Phoebe queried.

"I mean Phoebe, that desperate times call for desperate measures. There is only one person that Chris would trust to help him and they are…less than capable of doing so at the current time."

"Less then capable?" Piper asked.

Something clicked in Leo's head and his eyes widened.

"Dead."

"Precisely." Destiny replied with the same, calm smile

As soon as these pieces were laid upon the table, Chris fit them together.

"No." he said slowly. "No.No.No.No.No! You can't do that!"

Leo nodded his head.

"Resurrection goes against every rule in the Book! It messes with time and space. The dead are meant to stay dead!"

"Unless it calls for desperate measures. Everything has an allowance Leo." The Angel continued calmly.

The sisters watched in confusion. Resurrection? They could actually do that?

Leo's face darkened in fury, "This will have consequences!"

"It is destiny Leo." The Angel said calmly, "There is no consequence to Destiny except the consequences that are destined to be."

Leo crossed his arms and fell silent. All eyes once again fell on the now pale-faced witchlighter.

"Who?" he croaked out, almost dreading the answer.

"You know who Christopher. Your best friend."

Chris lowered his head and Phoebe nearly fell backwards into the sofa with the rush of emotions she felt. She hadn't gotten a hit like that off Chris in…ever.

"Why?" Chris spat, his eyes stinging as he tried to fight back memories of… that day.

"Only they harbour enough power to help you. Only they can come back without many consequences. You need this help Christopher… but you can refuse it."

Chris weighed the options in his mind. He'd wanted to see her so much since the incident. Longed for her to be alive and well again.

But if he still struggled when she was here and didn't find the demon…

But Destiny was right. He needed help.

"Done." Chris croaked.

Destiny nodded slowly and turned to the sister's and Leo.

"Stand back."

They obeyed, each unsure of what to expect.

Destiny held up his hands and began to chant something in a language not even Leo recognized.

Chris stood beside them, his face pale and his eyes filled with fear.

"Chris? What's the matter? Who's your best friend?"

Phoebe asked, still feeling the super hit of emotions. She knew Chris must have taken a blocking potion when the rest of them did, but his emotions must be so strong they were breaking past the potion.

Chris just stared at the spot on the ground.

"Chris? Who is he?" Leo asked firmly.

A cloud of white smoke appeared in the manor, a gust of wind howled through the halls and a body appeared before them, wearing a white cloak. Green eyes framed by long lashes slowly opened and pale fingers gently brushed a strand of black hair away from her face.

"Or her!" Piper said, breaking the silence.


	3. Sarah Sparrow

The woman smiled softly and licked her lips.

"Hi Chris. Long time no see."

Chris just stared at her and shook his head.

"Sarah…You…"

There was a long pause before The Angel of Destiny raised his hands.

"Serenity, I trust you know why it is you are here?"

"Chris needs help, I'm the only one who can help him." She replied softly.

"Precisely. You know the conditions to this arrangement. Find the demon and have it destroyed or…"

"…Or suffer the consequence of losing her again." Chris finished, his eyes fixed on the Angel of Destiny.

"Good luck Christopher, Serenity. I can guarantee you that you will need it."

With a wave of his hands Destiny disappeared out the doors and the shards of glass crashed to the floor, bringing everyone back to reality.

A long silence filled the room as all eyes landed on the figure shrouded in white cloth. Piper was the first to break the silence.

"Who the _hell _are you?" she demanded, failing to notice the shell-shocked half-whitelighter beside her.

"I'm Sarah." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders and another soft smile.

Piper clenched her jaw and shook her head, "Okay, let me rephrase that question- _what _the hell are you?"

Sarah paused and licked her lips.

"The Slayer."

"Huh?" Piper demanded, now furious that there were _two _smart-assed, sneaking, cryptic, 'pod-people' supposedly 'helping' her son.

"A prophesized protector, born to the Source and a Goddess to be raised as ruler of the world at full power for the side of good or evil depending on the path he or she chose on their thirteenth birthday." Sarah recited, as if from a textbook.

The sisters all turned to Leo at the exact same time, all silently asking him to confirm her words.

"Prove it." He stated with narrowed eyes. He knew of the Slayer, and the prophecy, but if she really _was _who she said she was…

It was better if they were on her good side.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled off the white cloak and slid the shoulder of her blue t-shirt down. A small pentagram lay on her shoulder and as she turned around, a small crescent moon and star could be seen on the back of her shoulder.

Paige raised her hands, "And what exactly does that mean?"

"Nothing to Leo. Sarah is a prophesized being descended from a Goddess. The prophecy of her birth goes above the Elder's heads. They may know it, but they don't know anything about _her._ It's in the Book of Shadows if you'd like to check."

Chris spoke up for the third time since the woman's arrival. He was still pale, but his eyes were filled with determination.

Piper flicked her gaze from Chris to Sarah and then to her sisters.

"I think I will. Do not move." She took Wyatt from Leo's hands and carried him upstairs to grab the Book.

Another awkward silence filled the room before Phoebe coughed and gestured at the girl in the center of the room.

"Would you like to sit down?"

Paige shot her a look and Phoebe flashed her a helpless glance. What were they supposed to do?

Sarah sat down on the couch and the rest followed after her. Chris sat on the opposite side of the couch as Sarah and the sisters and Leo couldn't help but notice the slight flash of hurt that passed through Sarah's eyes.

A few moments passed before Piper walked down the stairs with the Book clutched in her hands.

"Okay, where's this prophecy Chris?"

Chris took the Book and flipped to the back. The word Slayer was written at the top in cursive and it had a small passage underneath.

'_Purest Evil,_

_Lightest Light_

_Reaching out into the night_

_The warrior born_

_A demon, a God_

_A selfless ruler or_

_Demonic Lord_

_Thirteen years will come and go_

_Before the path will truly show_

_Every power, good and bad_

_Lies within the Slayer's hand.'_

Piper took the Book from Chris's hands and read over the passage herself. She lowered the Book and turned to the woman.

"And what exactly does all of that mean?"

Sarah stood up and crossed her arms.

"It means that my parents are the Source of all Evil and the Source of all Good- or a goddess," she elaborated, "on my thirteenth birthday I had to choose whether I was good or evil. Obviously I chose the side of good, but that doesn't mean I don't slip up and have moments where I'm…not so good."

Paige raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as well. Phoebe flicked her gaze to Chris, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

Leo narrowed his eyes accusingly; "Tell us about your powers."

"I have every power known to witch and demon kind. I can do everything from freeze to flame. But I don't have all of my powers yet; I get them every now and then."

Piper huffed and looked back at the page.

"Is this all there is on you?"

Sarah lifted her hands to her neck and removed a small moon and star pendant. She pressed it into a small dent into the back of the Book and the pages began to turn. A small black book now sat in front of them, the word 'Slayer' imprinted on the front.

"Everything you want to know about me is in there. Knock yourself out."

"Why is this Book inside the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked curiously, but with an edge of accusation in her tone.

"I can access it from any Wiccan or demonic book. It does the same thing with the Grimoire I would imagine." Sarah explained.

"Right."

Piper tapped her foot impatiently. She needed to talk to her sister and Leo alone, but she didn't want to leave Chris and Sarah alone in the room. After weighing her options she sighed impatiently.

"Okay! Paige, Phoebe, Leo! Follow me!" she ushered them all out of the room and left the two sitting alone in the living room.

"Chris? Would you…look at me?" Sarah said quietly.

"No." he said shortly, staring around the room.

"Why not?"

"Because! If I look at you… then I'll get used to you being here and if I get used to you being here and I can't find this demon…"

"WOAH! Big step Chrissy! Slow your pace. We _will _find this demon. We _will _fix the future. And we _will _do it together, okay? I promise. Now will you please look at an old best friend?" she pleaded.

Chris raised his face and looked directly into her emerald green eyes. She was exactly as he remembered.

Her hair still had the natural, soft red streaks from her thirteenth birthday; her green eyes still shone with determination and mischief. She was very much the same.

"Would I be pressing it if I asked for a hug?" Sarah asked weakly, holding out her arms.

Chris just chuckled and wrapped her up in a hug, inhaling the soft scent of lavender and raspberries.

"I missed you, Spaz."

"Missed you too Chris. I've got lots to tell you…but you might not like all of it." Sarah breathed, eyes shining with tears.

"Doesn't matter." He whispered back.

Both were so busy, they failed to notice four pairs of eyes watching them from the kitchen.

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't get it. Why was he so angry that she was back? If she was dead, shouldn't he be happier?"

Paige looked at the pair and explained.

"Look at it this way you guys; what if Prue was to come back?"

"We'd be thrilled." Piper said flatly, still clearly annoyed about the new development.

"But-" Paige continued, " She could only _stay _alive if you found one demon. You don't know what it looks like, or what its powers are and you have no idea _how _to find it?"

Silence met this explanation.

"I never thought about it like that." Piper said stiffly.

Leo looked up and sighed.

"That's the Elders. Apparently it's urgent. I think it may be Sarah-related. You three try to find out as much as you can about her while I go and talk to them."

Leo orbed out and Paige looked towards the living room.

"Okay, let's do this."


	4. Reunion

Sarah and Chris broke apart as the sisters entered the room.

"Okay then. We have decided that the two of you can stay in the back room of P3. Sarah, Chris can show you everything and we will let the two of you come and go from the manor as you please. But if I find out that you have been letting demons ANYWHERE near my son so help you God you will not live to see tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Sarah and Chris answered in unison.

Phoebe crossed her arms and sat down.

"Okay, now we need to know everything you can tell us about you Sarah."

"I can't," she replied with a shrug, "Future conse-"

Three groans filled the room and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What'd I say?"

"We have heard that saying one too many times." Paige explained.

"Ah. I see. Well Chris was right to say so. I can't tell you everything about me."

Phoebe saw Piper getting agitated and butted in with a compromise.

"Well how about you tell us what you can? How did you meet Chris?"

Sarah smiled at Chris and he smiled back, as if they were sharing a private joke. They probably were Paige reasoned.

"I broke a window at school with my powers. Chris followed me and told me that what I'd done was cool. We've been friends ever since. I lived with Chris when my Foster mom died when I was twelve."

Her voice died slightly when she mentioned her mom, but Paige fired out another question.

"You were adopted?"

"Yes. My real mom… being a goddess couldn't take care of me so she…um…she-"

"She what?" Piper pressed.

Sarah turned her head away from them and shook her head.

"Left Sarah in the maternity wing when she was three days old." Chris supplied coldly.

The sisters instantly felt a sharp wave of sympathy for the woman, but kept on with their questions.

Phoebe felt a question spring to mind, but bit it back. She didn't think Sarah would want memories being brought up.

Holding it back lasted all of three seconds.

"How old were you when you died?" she blurted out. "I mean, you look about Chris's age but I assume you're the same age so- OUCH!"

Paige had elbowed her firmly in the stomach, clearly trying to shut her up.

"Three years ago when I was nineteen. I look Chris's age because when I was resurrected the angel of Destiny made it so that it was as if I hadn't died at all. I'm twenty-one."

Chris coughed, wanting desperately not to follow down this line of questioning.

"What killed you?" Phoebe asked before she could stop herself.

Sarah turned her head to Chris and he shook his head slightly.

"That," Sarah said as she looked back at them, "Is a different story. But the Cliff Notes version is that a very bad demon found it's way into my life and I got cocky. End of story."

"But-"

"It's late." Paige interrupted, "Maybe Chris and Sarah should head back to P3. Get some sleep."

"I agree!" Chris inserted quickly, standing up and taking Sarah's hand.

"You think you can flame or do we have to orb?"

"I dunno, I haven't tested my powers yet."

Sarah closed her eyes and suddenly flames erupted around her body.

Paige and Phoebe shrieked while Piper jumped. Sarah reappeared on the opposite side of Chris.

"Yep, I'm good."

Phoebe put a hand over her heart.

"Okay, goodnight the two of you."

"Bye!"

Sarah and Chris disappeared at the same time and silence filled the manor.

"Did you see Chris? He was practically glowing!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah it was like he'd won the lottery of something." Paige agreed.

Piper shrugged and crossed her arms, "Something's weird. What could have killed Sarah that they'd be scared to tell us?"

"Maybe it was future consequences Piper? A demon we don't know about."

"Hmm, I'm still not sure."

"Well we better get some rest. I love you two but I need to be orbed back to Hong Kong before Jason realizes I'm gone!" Phoebe smiled.

Paige waved her hand and Phoebe disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles.

Piper patted Paige's shoulder.

"You go back to Richard's I'll be fine. I need to process this whole 'Sarah' thing. I'll see you tomorrow for the vanquish."

With a sharp nod and a hug, Paige left the manor. A dull silence settled around Piper and she sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me little Guy." She whispered to Wyatt as she took him upstairs.

As she laid Wyatt in his cot, her mind wandered to what Paige had said about Prue. It was true; Chris was looking for one demon he knew practically nothing about. That was practically like looking for one needle in a stack of needles. Maybe she should go easier on him.

With the Book clutched in her hands, she returned to her room and gently closed the door. Time to read up on this Sarah girl.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah sat cross-legged on the made-up couch across from Chris's.

"What?" she asked, catching Chris looking at her for the fourth time since they got back.

"Nothing." He replied absently.

"Okay Chris, something's wrong. What is it?"

He paused and sat down beside her, 'Well you said you had some things to tell me and I might not like them. What are they?"

"Ah." She'd been expecting this. "Well Chris. There's really something major that you need to know and… I'm not entirely sure how you'll take it.

"How I'll take what?"

"Chris… when I was dead," a flinch at the word, "I was allowed a little look every now and then."

"Really?" Chris was amazed at this; he'd always been told that only some special people were allowed to watch.

"Yes and I saw all the good you did, all the…people you met… like Bianca."

Realization hit Chris in an instant. His fiancée. How could he forget about her?

"You saw Bianca? So you know we're engaged?"

She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Chris… She's not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"She was working for Wyatt the whole time, selling out the Resistance and its secrets. Wyatt sent her in because he knew you would fall for her. And… Chris-uh…they were sleeping together."

A hollow silence seemed to scream through Chris's head. All of Sarah's words were lost after she told him about Wyatt. Wyatt had been sleeping with Bianca. Bianca- his fiancée- was sleeping with his older brother.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Chris! I didn't know how to tell you!" she said instantly, guilt and sympathy etched into her face.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I think I always knew that there was something about her. Wyatt was always one step ahead and always knew our moves. I guess I should have realized."

Sarah placed her cold hand on his arm.

"Did Bianca know you were coming back here?"

"Actually no, I didn't want to tell her. I had one of the Resistance tell her after I left so Wyatt probably knows now."

"Okay then. You look tired. You need to sleep."

"NO! I want to stay and talk to you!" he said instantly. If he fell asleep, what if this was all a dream?

"Not happening. You've had a long day Chris. Sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"But-"

"Sleep. I'll be right here. I've slept enough for a while thanks."

Chris closed his eyes and took her hand.

"Don't talk like that."

"Okay. Now sleep." Sarah ordered.

"Will you stay?" he asked, feeling stupid as the words left his mouth. Was he _trying _to sound like a needy five-year-old?

Sarah nodded, "Okay."

She lay down next to him, and turned her body to face his.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"_CHRIS LOOK OUT!" Sarah screamed, her hands flying up into the air._

_White and blue light flew up around their bodies and switched their places, putting Sarah right in the path of one of Shax's attacks._

_The force sent her flying through the wall, her body sprawling onto the conservatory floor in a chillingly familiar way._

_Pulling herself up, Sarah coughed and sent a spray of blood onto the ground._

"_Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below,  
No longer may you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell." She choked, her body shuddering._

_Shax's body writhed as the vanquishing spell devorued him from the inside out._

_Everyone rushed to Sarah's side, finding Chris already knelt bside her._

"_Sarah?" he asked in a blind panic._

"_Chris… it…it hurts!" she choked, blood dribbling from the corner of her lips._

_Melinda gasped from the other side of Sarah and everyone looked down. A piece of wall was embedded in Sarah's torso, protruding ominously as she lay in Chris's arms._

"_Sarah? Sarah? You have to stay awake!" he pleaded with her as her eyes drifted closed._

"_I'm so sorry Chris. I broke my promise."_

_The rest of what she was about to say died on her lips as her eyes faded and she lay limp in his arms._

"_Sarah? SARAH! Wyatt you have to heal her!" Chris panicked._

_Wyatt raised his hands over the wound, but no familiar warm glow appeared._

"_I can't Chris," he said solemnly, "I can't heal the dead."_

_Everyone in the manor felt tears silently slide down their cheeks as they watched their nephew, cousin and brother break down, still cradling Sarah's body in his arms._

"_No.No.No. She's not… she can't be- YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_It's just like Prue." Phoebe whispered over and over again as Coop held her close. Paige had her hand over her mouth in grief. Sarah was dead._

_Wyatt smirked as his eyes hardened._

_Sarah was dead. The Halliwells were weakened by a significant amount._

_Nothing stood in his way._

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

With hands clenched at his sides, Chris awoke in terror upon finding the space beside him warm but empty.

"SARAH?" he called in a blind panic.

"Yeah?" Came the reply from the bathroom before Sarah emerged in black jeans and a red top.

"You're still here." He breathed in relief.

"Yes Chris. I am. I told you that I'm here until we find the demon who turns Wyatt. You're stuck with me baby." She laughed, running her fingers through her wet hair.

"Where did you get the clothes?" he asked her, looking her up and down.

"They were here when I woke up." She replied with a caual shrug.

Chris stretched his arms and stood up.

Sarah gazed around the room for a moment before turning to Chris, "So what is on our agenda today? A Ghoulie or a ghostie or a…"

"Slime demon." He supplied.

"That's it?" Sarah complained with a whine.

"It sucks witches magic. I figure that we can kill one of them now so that the sister's know how to kill them in the future."

"But we have no power of three." She reminded him, sitting at his desk and going through his papers.

"Yes but it's only small. Power of two will do. I think." Chris replied, walking beside her and reading over her shoulder.

"If you say so. After the vanquish we can sit and talk. How does that sound?"

"Good. I need to catch you up on some things."

"Like what?" she queried, glancing over at him as he retrieved his towel and new clothes.

"Like the fact that my dad is an Elder earlier than expected so my parents are broken up before I'm conceived and not after, the sisters aren't fond of me and they think I'm a neurotic whitelighter and Leo hates me because I sent him to Valhalla."

"YOU WHAT!!"

"After the vanquish!" he reminded her, ducking into the bathroom.

"You are such a pain!" Sarah yelled at the closed door with a smile on her face.

Chris laughed from inside the bathroom.

It was just like old times.


	5. What You Missed

Piper blearily opened her eyes and yawned loudly. Her back ached from the position she slept in last night. Where exactly was she?

She gazed around the room and realized she'd fallen asleep reading Sarah's Book in the attic. It was a surprisingly interesting history to read up on. The person who brought forth the prophecy was half demon so that was why Sarah was half good and half evil. Piper shook her head and closed the Book, pulling out the necklace and watching as the Book went back to its original covering.

Wyatt could be heard gurgling over his baby monitor so she stood up and went to get him before she had a shower and prepared herself for the big vanquish they had today. She didn't want to be late.

* * *

**XxX**

"Where is Paige? She is over _fifteen_ minutes late!" Chris complained as he paced in lines around the warehouse.

"So? She's in love I think she is entitled to be a little late to _one_ vanquish." Piper said with a smile. After much deliberation she had finally decided to go a little easier on Chris especially since Sarah was here.

"But that's just it Piper- she's been late for the last _five _vanquishes! Don't you get sick of handling these alone?"

"No, not really. Look, go to Hong Kong and get Phoebe, she can help."

Piper crossed her arms and then watched as Chris rolled his eyes and orbed out.

"Wait," she said suddenly, "If this slime thing is attracted to magic why did it not attack Chris when he orbed?"

Sarah glanced at Piper and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Because it is only drawn to witches magic. Not whitelighters' or demons. Just witches."

"Oh. Of course. I have your necklace by the way." Piper spoke up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the object in question.

"Ah! Thank-you!"

Orbs filled the air and Phoebe and Chris materialized.

"Eek! Piper it's so good to see you!"

"Hey it's great to see you too Pheebs!" Piper said with a genuine smile.

Chris sighed impatiently, "Can we get on with the vanquish please? I have- _we_ have things to do."

He waved his hand in Sarah's direction and Piper nodded.

"Okie-Dokie then. Pheebs, we need you to levitate up in the air once the Slime thing sense your magic it will try to eat you and Iwill blow it up 'kay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Ew. Demon goop!" Phoebe complained as she threw her clothes into the wash and tied her robe tighter across her body.

"Sorry. Plus side, at least you came out of it better than Sarah."

"It's not my fault the demon goop flew at her and she didn't duck in time! Besides, she laughed it off."

"Unfortunately, Chris was less than impressed." Piper reminded her.

Blue sparkles filled the kitchen and a flustered Paige materialized.

"Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry did I miss the vanquish?"

Piper nodded, "Yep, but look who we got instead!"

"PHOEBE!" Paige cried, hugging her older sister tightly.

"Geez, we saw each other _yesterday_ Paige."

Paige let her go and sighed, "I know, I know I just guess I miss being here."

"Me too. Anyway, I am going to get changed and then I'll have someone orb me back to Hong Kong. Where's Chris?" Phoebe spoke with a quick glance down at her attire.

Piper looked up from the washer and sighed.

"Chris is probably at P3 with Sarah, I don't think we should disturb them. They need to talk."

Paige and Phoebe looked shocked.

"Wait, you aren't mad at him at all after yesterday?"

Piper shrugged, "No, not really. I mean, he _did_ let a demon into the house _and_ near my son…but I think he's got enough to deal with right now. What with Sarah and everything, that can't be easy for him."

"Right then." Phoebe said with a nod, "Did you find out anything from that Book Sarah gave you?"

"Actually I did. It isn't really much but mostly I learned about her powers and her destiny. Also, there are some really weird things about the Slayer."

"Like?" Paige prompted.

"Well for one thing, Sarah's body is always 1.6 degrees colder than the average human body temperature."

Phoebe frowned, "Why?"

"Because of the demon blood in her, it makes her heart cold so her blood flows cold as well. And… um…"

"What?"

"When the prophecy was made, good and evil had no way of knowing whether the Slayer would choose the ultimate path of good or evil. They were both afraid that if she chose the opposite to their side, she would end up producing an heir that was a pure source of magic. They didn't want an unfair balance for the other side so they…"

"Didn't let the Slayer have children?" Paige finished in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. I think that must be so hard for Sarah. Well, I don't _know _her personally but I know that when I was told that it would be hard for me to have kids I nearly died." Piper mumbled.

"Wow. That must suck." Phoebe sympathized.

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence settled around them before Phoebe stood up, "Well I suppose I better get changed into something."

Paige nodded, "Yeah this skirt's kind of loose so I'll change into one of the ones I left here."

Both left the kitchen, not hearing Piper's call.

"But I moved your stuff to the…attic."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Here we go."

Closing the washer, she walked away; not noticing the green blob that oozed it's way out of Phoebe's shirt and into the manor.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris and Sarah sat on the couch with their hands in their laps. Sarah had just come out of the shower after spending a good five minutes trying to get rid of all the goo.

"So, what is this about…" she trailed off suddenly and her eyes locked on the floor.

"Avalon!" she breathed as a grin crept across her face.

In seconds the stuffed toy was in her grasp.

"Yeah, I kind of took him out of your room after…to remind me of you. You can have him back." Chris mumbled awkwardly, slightly embarrassed that he had kidnapped her stuffed toy.

A soft smile twitched at the corner of Sarah's lips and she sat down again, "It's okay I understand. I know it must have been really hard for you to deal with me dying and everything."

"You have no idea." Chris blurted out before he realized what he'd said- of _course _she had an idea.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Sarah! I didn't mean to-"

"Woah! Halliwell, relax. I get it. But you're actually right, everyone experiences death differently." She shifted her body to lie against his and took his hand.

"Now, tell me, what's this that you sent Leo to Valhalla?"

The next half hour was filled with Chris giving Sarah a detailed description of what had happened while he was in the past.

"Wait- so you remember everything even though your memories change?" Sarah questioned.

"Yep, I have at least fifty different sets of memories, the older ones are fading though and it's pretty easy to differentiate. Every time I change something that changes the future, my memories change but because _I'm _in the past my memories can't change. It's very complicated."

Sarah nodded slowly, allowing all of her newly-gathered information to settle in, "Riiiight. Okay then Halliwell."

"You can't call me that." He interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut- promise."

Chris laughed as she placed a hand over her heart.

"You know," she began once their laughter had died down, "If you want I could turn Leo into a toad."

"Heh, tempting- but no. I need to gain his trust. You turning him into a toad would not go down well with the Elders, him, or the sisters."

"Just a little one? With warts?" she pleaded, lip trembling.

"No you Spaz."

With a huff Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back against him, "You are such a spoilsport."

There was a long moment of silence, something that had become a very common occurrence since the arrival of Sarah.

"CHRIS! SARAH!"

Sarah's head looked up and she frowned.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know but it sounds urgent." Chris replied, standing up off the couch.

Both disappeared in a shower of blue orbs and flames, reappearing in the manor.

Piper and Phoebe stood before them, hands folded guiltily in their laps.

"We lost Paige." Phoebe said sheepishly.


	6. Grams

Chris tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Phoebe set up the candles to summon their Gram's spirit.

He was in a lot of trouble.

His Grams was known for not stopping until she got an answer to something AND she was far too observant for her own good. If she suspected something about him or Sarah she wouldn't stop until she found out everything about them.

Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Relax. She'll be too pissed off that Paige and Phoebe have moved out to notice us."

"You think?" he questioned, realization hitting him as a huge weight lifted off his chest. She did have a point.

"Not really, I think we're both in deep because she's not giving up once she knows we're from the future and I am who I am. Just trying to comfort you in your thoughts." Sarah replied brightly.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, resuming his pacing.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." Phoebe read from the Book of Shadows.

As Gram's figure began to appear, a large green blob edged it's way towards the light. Sarah's eyes flicked to it and she gasped.

"DEMON!"

Chris looked around in alarm as every occupant of the room tore their eyes away from Gram's figure in light of finding the demon.

"WHERE?" Piper demanded, hands raised and ready.

"There!" Sarah pointed, hand flying out and pointing to the blob.

It seemed to sense it's blown cover and slipped between the cracks in the floorboards.

"Damn it!"

Grams raised an eyebrow and sighed, "And who the hell are you?"

Chris clenched his jaw and flicked his eyes to Sarah. With a sheepish grin Sarah shrugged.

This was already turning out bad.

XxX

"The Slayer?" Grams asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sarah ground out for the fifth time. " I. Am. The. Slayer."

"How extraordinary! I had heard rumors about you since I was a child."

"Fascinating," Piper said through gritted teeth, "but could we get back to the real issue here?"

"Which one dear?" Grams replied in a clipped tone, "The one where you have two people from the future hanging around, Paige being in the past, the fact that Paige AND Phoebe have moved out or the demonic blob that's roaming the manor?"

"The Paige problem." Piper muttered darkly.

"Oh. Right then. She put on the _red _go-go boots? Are you sure? Not the green or blue?"

Phoebe opened her mouth but Piper cut her off.

"Yes. Red. We're sure. Now what's so bad about Paige being in the sixties?"

"Well that was one of the most crucial points in my life…"

Chris and Sarah edged out of the room while Grams began to reminisce.

"We are so fuc-"

"No we're not. Chris, all we have to do is really try to avoid Grams while she's here."

"Sarah! We have a demonic blob roaming the manor and it takes the power of three to vanquish!"

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Phoebe's annoyed voice cut into the conversation.

"That's what I'd like to know." Piper agreed, crossing her arms in the doorway. Leo and Grams stood behind them each with their own look on their face.

"Because it was hard enough getting two of them together and not three. Besides it was small enough to vanquish as two but spare pieces of it must have come off your clothes." Chris explained.

"But Sarah got hit with the goo too. Will there be a demonic blob roaming P3 as well?" Piper asked with an edge of panic.

"No," Sarah cut in, "I got rid of all the goo from my clothes. I guess now we just have to find the blob and vanquish it. But first you need to get Paige back."

Grams eyed the both of them for a moment before nodding. "I agree. I can't believe it- but I do. You two go to the past and Leo and I will stay here with the kids."

"We are twenty-one years old- NEARLY twenty-two. With all do respect _MS. Halliwell," _Sarah placed heavy emphasis on the last two words, "I think Chris and I are far from being kids."

She tutted and waved her arm.

"Not from where I'm standing."

Sarah rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Grams said sharply.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She replied vaguely.

"Well if it was nothing, nothing would have been said. Respect your elder's dear. What did you say? Slayer or not, it gives you no right to be rude."

Sarah glared at Grams darkly. Chris immediately knew that she was trying to restrain herself from getting violently angry. Her red streaks were beginning to darken and her fists clenched.

"Ms Halliwell. I do _not_ believe that because I am the Slayer I am above anyone. In fact, if anything, it makes me beneath you because I'm part Source. Just because you are older it does _not_ give you the right to believe that you are better than everyone else. Now, if you don't mind, Chris and I are going to find a way to hold off the demonic green blob. Goodbye and it was truly a _pleasure_ meeting you."

She stormed out of the kitchen and Chris looked hesitantly at the women in front of him.

"She's a little sensitive about the whole Slayer thing Ms. Halliwell. Don't take it too personally, she'll come around."

_I Hope._

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Grams and Leo entered the attic half and hour later and found Chris and Sarah collecting crystals.

"So Chrissy do you have any idea on how to stop this thing or hold it off?"

"Haven't a clue Spaz." He replied absently, gathering random things together.

"Okay then. First I say we-" Sarah began.

"Slayer, you and I will go to the conservatory and find the blob. Then I say we-"

A loud cry came from downstairs and everyone reacted at once.

"WYATT!"

All four of them appeared in Wyatt's room to find him safe and sound in his crib.

"What's the matter buddy?" Leo cooed.

Wyatt looked around and waved his fingers at the bottle.

"NO!" Chris yelled, dragging Grams and Sarah out of the way before the blob could reach them. Out of reflex, Sarah's hand flew up and a large electric shock flew from her palm.

A loud, painful screech echoed in their ears before the blob disappeared into the wall.

Sarah gaped at her palm and smiled.

"Well that was new. Guess I need to catch up on my powers that I missed while I was dead."

Grams had already been told that Sarah was a resurrected being (another ten minutes of comments) but to hear Sarah say it so calmly truly shocked her.

Chris frowned, "But what about little you?"

"Little me isn't conceived yet, but once I am I guess I'll still get my powers because they will be different ones to the ones that little me needs to get. Did that make any sense?"

"Sort of. We need to get downstairs." Chris hooked his arm around Sarah's and pulled her to her feet. Leo helped Wyatt and Grams out the door.

Grams' eyes narrowed as she watched Chris and Sarah disappear down the stairs. There was something familiar about them.


	7. Discovered

**Halliwell Manor- 2018**

_Sarah lay in bed reading a book in the early hours of the morning, her long hair held up in an elastic band. Unable to concentrate, she closed the book. Three weeks, three weeks since Piper had died. Suddenly, she disappeared in a swirl of orb lights._

_When it had stopped she looked around, a graveyard. Brilliant._

"_Hello Sarah," Leo's voice came from behind her._

_Sarah jumped and her look of confusion turned to pure hatred. Leo was the reason Piper was dead, claiming that he had been too busy to answer Chris' pleas for help. When he finally arrived, Piper had gone and then Leo had pinned the blame on Chris and Sarah. He insisted that Chris and she should have healed her. _

"_Why the hell did you orb me here? I told you not to come anywhere near me or Chris!"_

"_Ah, you see, that's why I orbed you here Sarah. You don't tell me what to do! You may have more power than me, but I don't take orders from demons."_

"_I'm not a demon! I'm good!" she protested, raising her hands to defend herself. Before she could blink, Leo had thrown a potion and she was engulfed in Purple smoke. She coughed and tried to use her powers, but it didn't work._

_Leo chuckled and took a step forward, "Temporary Power binding potion, blessed with twenty-six Elder's blood; your powers would have been hard to bind so I made sure it would work. You don't belong in this world Sarah, as an Elder, it's now my job to rid the world of the evil the sisters won't vanquish- starting with you. I can't let you hurt my family more than you already have. Don't worry, it won't hurt…" _

_He flicked his hand and electricity flew out of it, propelling her across the graveyard… "Much!"_

Sarah didn't remember anything after that, not even a face. She remembered waking up the next day in Chris' bed, his blankets wrapped around her body and a throbbing pain in her head. Chris and Wyatt were next to her holding her hands. Apparently, Chris had awoken with a stabbing pain and had some how know that she was in trouble. He gathered Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt and sensed for her. They had arrived just in time to see Leo about to kill her, the athame raise above her body. Chris had sent him flying and rushed to her side. Phoebe and Paige were furious and had tried their hardest to find Leo, but he was long gone. Her powers came back three days later but Chris insisted that she stay in his room until they found Leo. Nobody actually found out how he had known she was hurt, but she knew why…

"_Chris," a ten-year-old Sarah asked, "do you reckon we'll be friends forever?"_

_He looked at her, "Of course Spazzy,"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do." He stated plainly._

_Sarah bit her lip and stood up._

"_Where are you going?" he called out._

"_Come on!" she urged with a grin. Chris took her hand and they flamed out._

_Chris gazed around the familiar room of Sarah's house's basement. Her mom had turned it into a place to store all of her magical items. Sarah rummaged around and found what she was looking for. An athame._

"_What are you doing with that?" Chris asked._

"_If you want to, we're gonna make a blood oath to be best friends forever."_

"_Okay!"_

_Sarah gently made a small cut on Chris's hand and he did the same to her. They locked hands and Sarah began to chant._

'From now until eternity

_Friends forever we shall be.'_

They had never been able to explain why, but since then they had always know when the other was in serious trouble. From demons to emotional pain- they knew. Piper had nearly had a heart attack when she saw the scar but when she noticed Sarah had one too her panic died. It must a best friends thing.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as Grams began to lecture him on 'goo safety'. So far they had determined that it was repelled by Sarah's electricity power so they had decided to try and shock it with electrical supplies. Leo and Sarah had gone to find some while Chris was left with Grams.

Loud footsteps and yelling was heard on the stairs before there was total silence.

"Sarah?" Chris called urgently.

"Crap! Um- everything's fine!" a long pause was heard before there was a sigh, "…Mostly."

"What happened?" Grams called. Sarah entered the room, biting her lip.

"Nothing."

"Sarah what did you do?" Chris pressed.

"Fine so I did something but it was such a little something that it was practically nothing so you don't even have to worry that I did something because I really technically did nothing!" she babbled.

"SARAH!" Chris growled.

There was a croak from behind her and a small toad with large warts hopped into the kitchen.

"You didn't!" Chris groaned.

Sarah let out a weak laugh and smiled softly.

"Uh- oops?"

XxX

Chris dragged Sarah out of the room, ignoring Gram's protests.

"Sarah," he hissed through clenched teeth, "As much as I hate to admit it, that is my _father _you just turned into a toad!"

"It was an accident! He was yelling at me for something or another- I wasn't really paying attention- and then all of a sudden I got so mad and…and… he was a toad!" she explained sheepishly.

Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, you stay away from the ooze and try to turn Leo back. Obviously you do find a way because I'm not half toad so-"

A blinding flash of light came from the kitchen and a hippie Grams entered the room with Wyatt in her arms.

"Blessed be my cherubs. Have we simply tried talking to the slime?"

"You _have_ to be kidding!" Chris groaned.

Penny blinked and smiled. Sarah furrowed her eyes brows and Leo croaked.

"Wait, if she's a hippie why aren't things different for us here?"

"My spell," Chris reasoned, "I made it so that Iwould keep my memories and nothing would change until I fixed the past so I didn't lose myself. I guess it extended to you once you got here."

"Oh, okay then."

Sarah picked Leo up in her hands and grimaced.

"Do I really have to change him back because this is kind of an improvement on-"

"Yes." Chris aid shortly. He took Wyatt gently out of Gram's hands and held him out to Sarah. She hesitated before putting Leo down and holding Wyatt gently. His baby blue eyes looked into hers and he gave a big grin.

"You okay?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm… I'm good." She mumbled distractedly before turning on her heel and walking towards the living room.

Chris sighed and headed back to the kitchen to plug in the electrical supplies. A short burst of energy later, the lights went out and he swore violently. A rather bad habit he had picked up from Sarah.

Chris turned to Grams, "Okay, you stay here while I check the circuit breakers."

She nodded and resumed her humming. Chris pushed open the door to the basement and swore again. Slamming the door, he immediately ran to the living room to find Sarah calmly holding Wyatt in her lap while he played with her hair. Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Sarah, the slime. It's feeding off the Nexus in the basement."

"WHAT!" she shouted, startling Wyatt.

"Relax, I've got it under control… I think but I kind of need Leo about now."

Both were so busy that they failed to notice Grams opening the basement door.

"There is no need to be afraid we come in pe-aaaaahhhhhh!"

In a flash, Grams disappeared. Chris immediately ran and slammed the door closed.

"Like I said, we kind of need him not as a toad!"

Sarah breathed out quickly and stood up, balancing Wyatt carefully on her hip.

"I don't know what I did Chris! Besides I got a little…distracted. In case you haven't noticed, the person who resurrected a demon to kill me is currently in my arms!"

Chris shushed her and she immediately fell silent.

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked, praying it was only his imagination.

"Yes. It sounds like…"

A large green blob hurtled out of nowhere and slammed into Sarah, enveloping her and Wyatt in a green case.

"SARAH!"

'_Oh God, I need help, please, please, please, please!_

Almost as if the heavens had heard his prayers, a time portal appeared and the sisters stepped out.

Paige was the first to notice the blob and she gasped.

"Is that Sarah?"

"And Wyatt!" Chris informed them, hoping to spark a quick reaction.

"MOVE!" Piper ordered.

Chris stepped back obediently and the Charmed Ones grasped hands.

"Draw upon the Power of Three, destroy this evil entity."

A loud screech echoed off the walls and a blinding flash of light enveloped the slime. As it disappeared, Sarah's form appeared on the floor, protectively shielding Wyatt's body with her arms.

"Wyatt!" Piper cried, taking him out of Sarah's arms as he began to cry loudly.

"Sarah!" Chris breathed. He kneeled down beside her and touched her shoulder. Her pale skin was as white as a sheet and her face looked sunken.

"It fed off her magic," he gasped, "We need Leo to heal her before her lack of magic weakens her too much."

"Where is he?"

A croak came from the floor as the toad hopped towards Sarah's body.

"There."

The voice startled the occupants of the room. All looking up, they saw Grams framed in the doorway looking slightly worse for wear.

"Leo is a toad?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Yes, apparently Sarah here had a little mishap with her powers- or so I imagine. Anyway, we need to think of a spell to turn him back." Grams's stated as if it was a daily occurence someone was turned into a toad.

'_Reverse this accident_

_Right this wrong_

_Make this toad human_

_And don't take so long'_ Paige chanted.

Leo's form appeared in a puff of smoke and Chris immediately pulled him down to heal Sarah.

The golden glow appeared on his hands and Sarah stirred.

"Ouch." she mumbled, eyes flickering.

Chris laughed weakly and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Excellent choice of words."

"Thanks." Her eyes focused and she blinked rapidly.

"Hey, I thought the slime pulled you in?" she called to grams.

Grams smiled, "You can't damage an old war horse like me dear… I'm already dead."

"I know the feeling!" Sarah returned with a smile.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Once the sisters had been filled in on the goings on from the day, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Grams.

After all the customary hugs from family she rounded on Chris and Sarah.

"I would like a word with the two of you before I leave."

The pair paled and followed her into the living room.

"Frankly I don't know how these girls have missed something that is three feet in front of them! Granted it took me some time but it is rather obvious!"

"I- don't know what you're talking about?" Chris said slowly, it was meant to be a statement, but sounded entirely like a question.

"Don't play stupid with me. You have Leo's eyes, your mother's facial features and my stubbornness. You're a Halliwell through and through. And you," she rounded on Sarah, " You aren't a Halliwell but by the way you act you could be an honorary member. Am I right?"

Chris and Sarah shared a glance before nodding.

"Please, Ms. Halliwell, you can't tell them-" Sarah began to plead.

"Relax dears, it's not my business. Anyway, lets get back to the kitchen. Oh and by the way...call me Grams."

By the time they returned to the kitchen the candles had already been set up to return Grams to the afterlife.

"You ready?"

Grams nodded and Piper began to read from the Book.

"What was taken from another place

Return it now to its rightful space."

Grams's figure disappeared in white lights and the kitchen was silent.

"Well bye guys. Chrissy and I have demon hunting to do, so see you later!" Sarah called, flaming back to P3 with Chris in tow.

The second Sarah was gone, Phoebe and Paige collapsed into giggles.

"What?" Piper asked, not getting the joke.

"She turned Leo into a toad!" Phoebe cackled.

Piper rolled her eyes. Admittedly, the fact that a girl who was only twenty-one had turned an almighty Elder into a toad was kind of funny. Her lips twitched and soon she was laughing too.

Leo looked around and narrowed his eyes. The sisters may find it funny, but it made him suspicious.

He didn't trust them. At all.


	8. Bianca

* * *

Chris sat alone in the back room of P3, the rain pounding hard onto the roof

Chris sat alone in the back room of P3, the rain pounding hard onto the roof.

As he shifted slightly, something stuck into his leg,

He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and looked at it.

_Chris and Bianca sat in the park, the rubble around them. Chris slipped the ring onto Bianca's finger and she promised to marry him as long as he came back in one piece._

Disgusted, he threw the ring across the room. How many people had died because of the information she had told Wyatt? The moment Sarah had mentioned Bianca, he knew. The pieces had just seemed to fit. Wyatt had always known their next move, he had once sent demons to raid the Resistance and take as many lives as possible- fifteen had died.

"Chris?" Sarah's voice startled him from his daydreams.

"Yeah?" he said softly, his rage disappearing as he looked at her.

"Piper wants to talk to you, she tried calling but…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I spaced out! Come on, let's go."

Sarah flamed out and Chris looked at the ring on the floor. With a sigh, he orbed out, not noticing the portal that appeared moments later.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Later that night, the Halliwell sisters sat at the bar in P3, discussing their day. Richard, Jason, Greg and the defeat of the demon.

"What are you all talking about?" Chris questioned as he walked past.

"Stuff. Hey wanna have a drink with us?" Phoebe said.

"Sorry, but I've gotta work on the next demon…stration." He added hastily as a waitress walked past him.

"Man that is one bitchy whitelighter!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper laughed, "You're telling me! Although, I think maybe it has something to do with a certain Slayer and a certain fight they had when we vanquished that demon today."

Phoebe and Paige nodded, they remembered that fight. It was the first time they had actually seen the Source inside Sarah.

_The Charmed Ones stood up, black and red ooze dripping from their faces and limbs._

"_Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Phoebe said, scraping off as much goop as she could._

_The Skarryl demon had exploded in an array of guts and slime, covering the entire alleyway in goop._

"_That was close!" Chris said as he helped Sarah up._

"_Look Out!" Sarah screamed, pulling Chris down as another demon appeared out of nowhere. She shot out streams of flames and grabbed a potion bottle; throwing it at the demon. _

_With an ear-piercing squeal it exploded._

_Chris sat up, "Sarah?" he asked cautiously as she held her head in her hands. She looked up._

_Sarah's eyes blazed black and Chris was thrown up against the wall. Piper had gasped when she saw Sarah's face. The happiness was gone, replaced by evil and hatred. Her soft red streaks were larger and bolder and her emerald eyes were replaced by black ones, fire burning inside them._

_She screwed up her eyes and stepped back, returning to her normal self. She saw Chris on the ground and gasped, flaming out before he could say a word._

They hadn't seen her since and Chris had been worrying, he told them that when she used a powerful demonic power something like that happened, so she usually tried to avoid them but sometimes used them accidentally.

"Piper, maybe you should talk to the guilt machine over there." Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

With a sigh Piper walked over to the door of the back room, trying to think of a way to convince the neurotic witchlighter to have a drink with them.

"You know," she said opening the door, "all work and no… HEY!"

She threw her hands up at the female demon exploded into a thousand pieces as Chris slowly slid to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

He gasped, "Yeah, I think so."

"Who was that?"

He hesitated, "No idea."

Piper knew he was lying but did not press the matter.

"Are you hurt?" she asked carefully, shouting for Phoebe and Paige.

"No, I'm fine really." He replied smiling slightly.

"Piper what's going on?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe walked into the room.

"Demon attacked Chris, we'll have to orb home and look her up." Piper said.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"This one?" Paige asked as she turned a page in the Book of Shadows.

Piper shook her head, "No, it looked more like a bird."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned a page, "A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon Society sent the demon after us?"

Chris stopped pacing and looked at them, "Why are we bothering? I'm not hurt!"

"Because something tried to kill you Chris!" Piper interjected.

Leo suddenly orbed in, "Well the Elders aren't sure what it could be. You sure it want a darklighter?"

"The Elders don't know anything? What a shock! Yes I'm positive it wasn't a darklighter- it didn't have a crossbow." Piper said.

Phoebe looked thoughtful, "Maybe Sarah could-"

"NO!" Chris shouted, "Just… give her time. She hasn't let the Source take her over in years; she's usually very good at controlling herself."

Paige nodded and continued flipping through the Book.

Chris walked away and into the bathroom. Pulling down his shirt, he revealed a huge gaping hole in his chest. Bianca had put it there. Bianca…

_Memories_

_Chris and Bianca sat in his room at the Resistance. Many people here weren't above the age of fifteen. People were in mourning; a week ago Wyatt's followers had attacked. He held his head in his hands while Bianca rubbed his back soothingly._

"_It will be okay Chris," she whispered, gently stroking her finger down his spine._

_He looked up, "Bianca," he began but she cut him off with a kiss._

_He ran his fingers through her hair as she pushed him back onto the bed._

_Chris' fingers had found the bottom of her shirt when he felt a cool breeze next to his ear._

"_Chris!" it whispered._

_He sat up, pushing Bianca off him. He knew that voice._

"_What is it?" Bianca asked, with a slightly annoyed tone._

"_I thought I just heard… never mind." He shook his head; Sarah was long dead, Wyatt had made sure of that. Chris got up, and straightened his clothes._

"_Bianca listen, I'll be back soon- make sure nobody gets hurt while I'm gone." He orbed out and Bianca threw an energy ball at the wall- she had been so close! _

_Memories_

Sarah stood in the cemetery, staring at a piece of unused earth. Anyone walking by would think she was a loon. Nobody was buried there. Not yet anyway.

Blinking back tears, Sarah looked at the sky. It had been so long since she'd seen her mother. Even when she died, she wasn't allowed to see her again. Those were the rules, nobody ever told her why, but they were. She'd met Prue though. The resemblance to Chris was uncanny. She had watched Wyatt destroy the world, his family and Chris. She saw Bianca betray Chris every day, killing hundreds of witches with a smile on her face.

Sarah kicked the dirt with her shoe, she'd lost control, and she'd hurt Chris. Luckily her body had gained control again or… Sarah didn't even want to think about it. Looking at the ground, the memories rose up in her mind. She always came here to relax and to 'talk' to her mother after something went wrong. But she wasn't here now. She was alive and healthy. She had no idea of what her future held.

_Memories_

_Sarah and Chris were playing a board game with Wyatt. So far, Sarah was kicking ass. Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang._

_Morris walked in; his hat in one hand and a somber look on his face._

"_I'm sorry Piper, but this isn't a social call. I have some news for Sarah." He said._

_The girl in question looked puzzled. Morris motioned for her to sit._

"_Sarah, I'm terribly sorry. But, in town today, the grocery store on fifth was robbed. Several were injured and there were two fatalities. I'm sorry, but one of the bodies was positively identified as Amanda Sparrow."_

_Everyone in the room gasped, and Sarah froze. Her mother was gone. She'd been abandoned… again._

_Memories_

After that, Sarah lived with the Halliwells. Weekdays, she attended a normal school and on weekends and holidays she went to magic school. She had gotten suspended from the normal school for fighting two weeks after her mum died. It had really sunk in by then. Sarah hadn't wanted to believe it, she didn't believe it- then Peter Lewiston made that comment about her mother and she snapped.

_Memories_

"_Hey Sparrow!" Lewiston taunted as she walked down the halls with Chris, "I'd stay away from the Halliwells if I was you-Your real mum left you behind and your foster mum's dead! How long till you take the hint?"_

_Sarah ground to a halt as a hush swept the corridor. Dropping her bag on the floor she turned and walked slowly over to him. In three seconds flat, he was on the ground at Sarah was beating the hell out of him._

Not so surprisingly, she'd been suspended. Piper had tried to talk to her about it, but couldn't get a word out. After the incident at school, she had started sneaking out and fighting demons just for the sake of killing them. And when Piper found out; the events of the past month really hit home.

"_Sarah, look at me!" Piper called as Sarah stormed into the house covered in bruises and deep scratches from her encounter with the Glorvanox demon. "How long has this been going on? You have to stop!"_

_Sarah whipped around, "Stop telling me what to do you're not my mother!" she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes as those words sunk in. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she ran out the door. Her footsteps pounding heavily on the rain slicked pavement. As she reached the cemetery, she collapsed onto her knees at Amanda Sparrow's gravestone. Her mother was gone and she wasn't coming back._

_The sound of orbs registered in her mind. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around Sarah's waist and pulled her into a tight hug; the rain pouring around them. Chris whispered in her ear, telling her it wasn't her fault and that everything would be okay as she cried into his shoulder. Chris pressed a soft kiss into her hair and orbed the back to the manor. Sarah still crying in his arms_

_Memories_

Sarah smiled, and looked around before flaming back to the manor- she had to apologize to Chris.

**XXX**

"What do you mean you don't know where Chris is? Why didn't you tell me he was attacked?" Sarah shouted, several photo frames sliding off the walls.

"He didn't want us to worry you, and one minute he was here and the next he wasn't!" Paige defended.

"Do you know who attacked him?"

"She had a tattoo or a birthmark or something," Piper said, "It looked like a bird."

Sarah froze- "A bird?"

**MEANWHILE**

Chris orbed into the park, where Bianca was waiting for him.

"Hello lover," she said silkily.

"You betrayed me Bianca; why?" he said, sitting down.

"Because Wyatt is right. After you left he-"

"No Bianca, you were betraying me before that, feeding Wyatt information. Tell me, if you were giving him information, how mad was he when I managed to slip into the past because I was afraid to tell you about it."

Bianca's head shot up, "How did you find out?"

"A good friend. Now that I think about it, I don't understand how I missed all the evidence. Tell me, how long were you sleeping with him before you were sent to me?"

"Please Chris, don't hurt me. Wyatt was threatening the most terrible things!" Bianca's eyes began to water. "He's given me his word that he won't hurt you! If I don't finish what I started… you'll die." The tears were falling down her face but Chris could see that they weren't real. Bianca was never the greatest actress. Her eyes still showed anger.

"I'm sorry Bianca." He orbed out.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sarah had just finished telling the sisters what the demon was when a loud thump was heard from outside the room.

"Chris!" Sarah gasped. Leo picked him up and placed him on the couch. Moving his shirt aside, he saw the wound and gasped. No matter how hard he tried, the wound just wouldn't heal.

"Something's blocking me, like a virus." He said while Sarah paced around the room nearly in hysterics.

"A virus named Bianca." Paige stated dryly.

"If we want to find her, we'll need something of hers." Phoebe said looking at Sarah.

She hesitated; Chris would hate her for doing this. She produced the engagement ring from her pocket; she had picked it up a few hours ago and was going to give it back to Chris.

"An engagement ring?" Paige questioned.

Phoebe looked at Chris, "He loved her."

"Past Tense?" Leo said.

Everyone turned to Sarah and she sighed, "They were together but something happened. She was working for Wyatt behind his back and giving him information."

"That's terrible!" Phoebe gasped.

"Yeah and the fact that she was screwing Wyatt probably didn't help." Sarah muttered, not realizing what she had said until the words left her lips.

"MY SON AND THAT WITCH WERE DOING WHAT?" Piper screeched, making Chris turn over in his sleep.

Sarah looked around the room and cursed softly, "Um, future consequences?"

Phoebe held her older sister by the back of the shirt and gently guided her away, nodded, "It should do; Leo stay with Chris and Sarah."

The sisters ran up the stairs and Chris shifted a little.

"Hey Sarah," he whispered.

Her head shot up, what was he dreaming about?

_Memories_

_Chris stood in the Halliwell crypt. It was one of the only things Wyatt hadn't destroyed. He looked around. His cousins, Aunts, Mother and Grandparents caskets lay there. He walked over to each and whispered a hello. It sounded weird but he liked to believe they could hear him. Chris slowly turned and walked over to the only casket there that was different. The only casket containing someone with no Halliwell blood, or any legal relation to the family. Sarah's. It had been Gram's idea._

'_This girl is practically a Halliwell!' she had said and everyone had agreed._

_Chris placed a hand on the plaque with her name on it. He could have sworn he'd heard her voice today._

"_Hey Sarah." He whispered._

_Memories_

Piper came walking down the stairs, proclaiming that they knew where to find Bianca; she was at an apartment building not too far from the manor. Possibly her childhood home because the crystal landed twice in the same spot. Meaning that little Bianca was there too. (Sarah had already told them that she was four or five years older than Chris)

Suddenly, a voice came from behind her, "That's where you're wrong!"

Bianca appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Chris, not noticing Sarah, and shimmered out.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Chris woke up on the couch in P3, Bianca standing over him.

"I've taken your powers; you're coming back with me."

She drew the triquetra on the wall and began to chant when a potion flew out of nowhere and the Halliwells orbed in. In seconds though, Bianca had a knife to Piper's throat.

"Take another step and I'll kill her!" she said.

Paige, Phoebe and Leo stopped; they had all insisted Sarah stay at the manor, having anyone from the future see her would mean trouble.

"No Bianca, let her go and I'll come quietly, if you kill her there won't be a future for us to go back to." Chris said.

Bianca let her go and grabbed Chris' arm.

"Geez Leo," he said turning to face him, "I guess you'll have to fix that floorboard without me."

Then they disappeared into the portal, leaving four very stunned people in their wake.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Sarah was pacing around the attic waiting for the others to get back. Orbs appeared before her and they emerged looking shocked.

"Bianca took him," Phoebe said, "he said something about a floorboard or fixing the floorboard."

Leo's eyes widened, "We need to send him something through the floorboard."

Nobody noticed Sarah slip out the door.

"Send him what?" Piper asked.

"His powers!" they all chorused.

Paige looked around, "Wait, where's Sarah?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Chris and Bianca appeared in the attic of the future, demons surrounding them.

"Leave us!" a booming voice commanded. Chris looked up.

"Hello Wyatt."

Wyatt smirked, "Of all the people to betray me!"

"I didn't betray you."

"But of course you did, escaping into the past like that. You didn't tell Bianca about that plan or I would have stopped it." With a sudden jerk of his hand he was holding Chris by the throat.

Wyatt tightened his grip on Chris' neck.

"Poor Chris can't defend himself. I remember, Sarah had the same look on her face when she died. You know, I could have healed her, but it was so much fun, I couldn't wait to see the light leave her eyes!"

Chris' eyes darkened and he kicked his brother in the stomach with a newfound strength.

Wyatt stood up and readied an energy ball. While Bianca used her powers to hold Chris in place.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared and a female figure tumbled out.

Wyatt's eyes widened and the energy ball disappeared. A flicker of emotion ghosted through his eyes and for a moment, he seemed like the Wyatt they had known before he was evil.

"S-s-Sarah?"

"Hey Wyatt," she said uncertainly.

The emotion disappeared and was replaced by anger and confusion.

Wyatt turned to her, "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

Sarah smirked, "Well I'm dead and I still manage to look prettier than Bianca over there!"

Bianca threw an energy ball at her and she laughed as I passed right through her. The image flickered and disappeared.

"A clone!" Wyatt roared, "Find her!"

His eyes turned to Chris and heaved him to his feet.

"How is she back?" he shouted, throwing him across the room.

Chris coughed, "Destiny." He answered watching Bianca walk around the room looking for Sarah. Wyatt knew the real one was here somewhere. The portal only allowed real people to enter so she must have conjured the clone upon arrival.

Wyatt sneered and moved to throw him again but was thrown back by an unforeseen force. Sarah materialized next to him.

"Go! I'll keep them busy." She whispered, telekinetically throwing Wyatt and Bianca back as they advanced on them.

Chris ran to the floorboard and opened it, pulling out a grubby piece of paper.

"Powers of the witches rise. Come to me across the skies. Return my magic; give me back, all that was taken from the attack."

He felt his powers reenter his body.

He advanced on Wyatt and threw him across the room as Sarah and Bianca fought.

Bianca circled Sarah with a sly grin on her face, "You're going to lose sweetie."

"In your dreams." She ducked as Bianca threw an energy ball at her and re-directed it towards her.

"What are you?" Bianca demanded, throwing Sarah down the staircase and away from the attic.

Sarah flipped to her feet, "You don't know? Lord Wyatt never told you?"

Bianca slammed her fist into the wall behind Sarah.

"Chris had your picture, what are you- an ex? A cousin?"

Sarah swept Bianca's leg out from underneath her. "No. I'm a best friend. And a Slayer."

Bianca's eyes widened and Sarah slammed her foot into Bianca's stomach.

The two resumed their fight and Bianca suddenly shimmered out to the top of the stairs.

Sarah growled and followed suit, reentering the attic just in time to see Wyatt throw Chris across the room with a single blow.

Bianca's hand closed around Sarah's throat and squeezed.

"I remember now. Chris used to have nightmares. Called out your name a lot. _'Please…no not her…Sarah.'_" She mocked.

Sarah gritted her teeth and flamed out of her grasp. But Bianca wasn't finished.

"But don't worry I was always there to comfort him. Chris _is_ an excellent kisser. But Wyatt was definitely better 'cause I actually managed to get him into bed. Chris was _so_ reluctant!"

Sarah suddenly found herself staring at an empty space. Wyatt and Chris were fighting in one corner but she was alone.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain erupted in her lower back. A scream spilled from her lips as the blade twisted.

"Wow, for the Slayer and all- you were a pretty easy fight." Bianca mocked into her ear.

Sarah's scream seemed to have awoken Chris.

"NO!" he screamed as he watched Sarah's legs give out and the blade slide through her body. Wyatt and Bianca were suddenly blasted backwards by an unforeseen energy. Wyatt landed heavily onto the wooden floor of the attic, his eyes closed. Bianca on the other hand had it worse. A large spike of broken furniture protruded from her body. In mere seconds her body erupted into flames.

Chris rushed forward and collected Sarah into his arms. Wyatt began to stir so Chris hurriedly grabbed the time travel spell and recited the incantation. The blue portal opened just as Wyatt's eyes opened there was a split second where he met Chris's eyes for the first time in years.

"I'm going to help you Wy." Chris spoke softly and disappeared through the portal.

A large blue energy ball slammed into the wall where the portal had been- three seconds too late.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The sisters and Leo paced around the attic. Chris was in the future and they suspected that Sarah was as well.

The wall suddenly turned an electric blue and Chris stepped out, holding Sarah in his arms.

"Heal her!" he exclaimed and Leo immediately rushed over. Once the golden glow was gone, Sarah opened her eyes.

She shifted in Chris' arms, and he put her down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slightly and smiled.

Leo's voice broke them out of their stupor, "Are the two of you okay? What happened? What about Bianca or anyone else? Will they be after us again?"

Chris shook his head, "Yes we are okay, we got into a fight with a few demons and no, we don't have to worry about Bianca or anyone else from the future. I stole the spell so…" he trailed off.

The sisters nodded, "You two should get some sleep." Phoebe said.

Sarah nodded and flamed out, Chris following soon after.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The both of them sat on the couch in P3, Sarah had her head on Chris' chest and his arm was around her waist.

"Sarah," Chris asked out of the blue, "what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"To die."

Sarah stiffened, "I don't really remember. I just remember feeling… happy. I knew that everything was okay but- I saw what was happening in your life and I didn't like it."

Chris grabbed her hand, entwining her small and delicate fingers in his.

"Can you contact people when you're dead?"

"No, I tried but I couldn't. Why?"

"Well when I was in the Resistance with Bianca once, I could have sworn I heard your voice. I couldn't see you, but I heard you."

Sarah shifted, "Well, some people say they hear the voices of the deceased if they were close to them. They are like a Guardian, warning people before they do something wrong or something deep down inside they really don't want to do."

Chris racked his brain, what had happened that day?

_Bianca cut him off with a kiss._

_He ran his fingers through her hair as she pushed him back onto the bed._

Chris smiled and looked at Sarah, who was half-asleep on his chest.

"Hey Sarah,"

"Mmmmm?"

"Thanks."


	9. Mr Right

Chris slowly opened his eyes and felt something on his chest

Chris's eyes shot open, as he heard crying not too far away.

"Sarah?" the crying stopped. He got up and walked over to her. He sat down and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he whispered quietly. He hadn't seen her like this in a while.

"Nothing." She said quietly, wiping her eyes and laying down.

"Something's wrong Sarah, tell me. Maybe I can help." He said, "Was it a nightmare?"

The silence that followed told Chris that he was right. Ever since she had turned thirteen, Sarah had been sent nightmares by the Elders, to show her what could have been. It was part of her 'punishment' for being a demon. Even though she was good, the Elders still believed that deep inside she was evil and needed showing what could happen if she gave in to temptation. No matter where she was, the nightmares would find her- they always did. This was one of the many reasons he hated the Elders.

"What happened?" he said, rubbing circles slowly on her back, occasionally brushing against her skin.

"I laughed," she choked out, "I tied a five-year old girl to a chair and killed parents in front of her, tortured them until they begged to be killed, I killed the little girl and then I stood there… and laughed."

"Shhhh," Chris said stroking her hair, "That wasn't you, it's never been you. You're a good person remember?"

Deep inside, Chris was ready to pull a leaf out of the Titan's book and do the Elders damage. They had taken such a strong person and made her life a living hell.

"But Chris, that's just it, it was me! If I hadn't chosen to be good, I would have done all of this."

He place two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Listen, you could have chosen to be evil, but you didn't. No matter how hard he tried, your father couldn't sway you to his side. You're not evil and you never have been." Chris looked into her emerald eyes and wiped away the tears on her porcelain cheeks; fighting down the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"Promise?" she whispered, not caring if she sounded a little childish. The memories of what she had done were permanently burned into her mind. No matter how hard she tried every time she closed her eyes… the nightmares came back.

Chris smiled, "Promise."

Sarah laid her head on his chest, it wasn't a foreign gesture for the two, but it sent shivers down Chris' spine.

He sighed as he realized what two days from now was, Piper's birthday. He was running out of time; he didn't want to lose Wyatt or Sarah again.

He slowly closed his eyes; he'd worry about all that tomorrow.

Sarah shifted slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hey Chris?" Chris opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Last night, when you asked me what it was like to die- why did you want to know?"

"I was just… curious I guess. I mean, you might not know this but I've had many near-death experiences so I've always wondered…" he trailed off.

Sarah laughed slightly, "I do recall you being in those situations Chris. I put you in a lot of those situations."

She got up and stretched, her pyjama top sliding up her body exposing creamy skin as she raised her arms above her head.

Chris' eyes followed the lines of her curves, silently cursing himself for thinking of his friend like that.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"To dance." She answered simply.

With a confused look, Chris got up and followed her. The club was dark, but he could see the outline of Sarah weaving her way around the room to the stage.

Out of nowhere he heard the unmistakable sound of a CD rack being rifled though. Piper had back-up CD's for emergencies and apparently Sarah wanted one in particular.

"Aha!"

"What are you doing?"

"I told you Chris, I'm dancing." She replied, placing the CD into the player.

The music started up and she appeared behind him,

"Dance with me?"

He stared at her, "Come again?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and placing his on her hips.

"I asked you to dance with me; and now we are dancing."

Chris smiled and shook his head, no arguing with her now.

'_I see the city lights all around me  
Everyone's obscure  
Ten million people each with their problems  
why should anyone care?'_

Chris started; this song stirred something in his memory._  
_

'_And in your eyes I can see  
I am not just a man, vastly lost in this world  
Lost in a Sea of Faces  
Your body's the bread, your blood is the wine  
Because you traded your life for mine'_

That's what Sarah had done. Traded her life for his, Shax had meant to kill him that night. He doubted she realized he significance of this song though. As they grew up, this had always been her favourite. When he'd asked her why, she just said it was and she wasn't sure why. Sarah was very into the 'old style' music. Any music in the future was mostly _'a poppy, annoying, screeching waste of air' _in Sarah's opinion._  
_  
_'Sometimes my life it feels so trivial  
Immersed in the greatness of space  
Yet somehow you still find the time for me  
It's then you show me your love'_

He smiled as he and Sarah danced on the dark floor. She was here and didn't show any signs of wanting to return to where she was before. He held on to her slim form as they swayed in time to the music. The soft raspberry scent of her hair wafted towards him and he smiled. He'd really missed her. 

'And In your eyes I can see  
And in your arms I will be  
I am not just a man, vastly lost in this world  
Lost in a Sea of Faces  
Your body's the bread, your blood is the wine  
Because you traded your life for mine'

"Hey Sarah, why did you want to dance?"

"Because it's calming. I like dancing; I like this song as well." She said as they swayed on the spot.

"I know, you used to listen to it all the time. Why did you want to dance with me?"

"Because I feel stupid dancing alone. Now we can feel stupid together."

'If only my one heart  
Was all you'd gain from all it cost  
Well I know you would have still been someone  
With a reason  
To willingly offer your life'

He knew Sarah knew the impact of the energy ball Shax threw might have killed her. She'd traded her life so he could live. She'd died for him.

'I am not just a man, vastly lost in this world  
Lost in a Sea of Faces  
Your body's the bread, your blood is the wine  
Because you traded your life for mine

Just one in a million faces'

The song ended and they stopped; only now realizing how close they were. Chris kissed the top of her head, so lightly Sarah barely felt it.

"It's Piper's birthday soon." She whispered, removing her arms from around his neck.

"I know, that means I'm running out of time." He whispered back, reluctantly moving his hands from her hips.

"You could always tell them."

"Or I could not. It could screw with the future."

"The future's already screwed. The power of three is dead, Wyatt's evil. You're the only living Halliwell that's good and I have a place in the Halliwell crypt yet I'm standing here."

"That's different. If they find out who I am…" he trailed off with a sigh, "besides, do you really think that they would believe me?"

"Doubt it."

"My point exactly. They can't know. Promise me you won't tell them."

Sarah looked at him, his jade eyes pleading with her.

"Okay."

* * *

**XXX**

Piper stood in the doorway of Wyatt's room, flicking her hands at the demon. With a screech, it exploded into flames and Piper rushed to her son's side.

"Shhhh. It's okay, you're okay!"

She picked Wyatt up and walked around the room, bouncing him slightly on her hip. When she reached the photo of her and Leo she realized something. Wyatt needed her attention now, not guys.

With a sigh, she placed Wyatt down and walked downstairs, waiting for her sisters to come home.

* * *

**XXX**

Paige, Phoebe, Darryl and Shelia crept quietly into the house, being careful to not attract too much attention.

"Ow! Neck spasm!" Paige said.

"Don't drop the bags!" Phoebe called quietly over her shoulder.

Paige huffed and rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your concern!" she placed the bags on the counter.

"I can't believe its Piper's birthday tomorrow! I haven't even gotten her a present!" Paige said, touching the spot on her neck that was causing her all the pain.

"I've already told you Paige, you can come in on the dinner with me." Phoebe said.

Paige just shook her head, "Nah, I want to give her the perfect gift."

Sheila put her bags on the tabletop, "Well, sometimes a dinner with friends is the perfect gift. Especially with all the stress you guys are under. How are your future-dwelling guests doing?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, "Well we're not really sure. They mostly keep to themselves although Chris has been considerably less tough on us since Sarah arrived. I guess they just need some time."

Darryl looked at his watch, "Oh! We better go! We've still got a bit of shopping to do."

Shelia waved good-bye and they walked out the door just as Piper's footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Hey sis! How's that surprise party coming?"

Phoebe blanched, "S-s-surprise party? There's no-"

"Look, do me a favour and don't invite Greg, or any guys for that matter okay. Because I'm done with them. Wyatt is now my number one priority."

"Huh?" Paige asked as she walked into the kitchen, having hidden the bags containing the party decorations.

"A demon attacked Wyatt today, and then when I vanquished it he called me momma. That won't be something I'll be putting in his baby book. Wyatt deserves my attention now."

"Wait- Wyatt was attacked! How is he?"

"He's fine!" Piper said, "But I had an epiphany and I realized that Wyatt is a special child."

"But-but what about sex?" Phoebe said, following her sister as she waltzed around the house.

"Pheebs, I'm the mother of the second most magical creature on the face of the planet, sex kinda pales in comparison don't you think?"

"Uhm, no and what do you mean second?" Phoebe asked as Paige nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, even though Wyatt is Twice-Blessed and all, Sarah would most definitely give him a run for his money right? Because you know- being ruler of the world at full power and being a God/Source hybrid as well as having every power in the world _and_ having your birth prophesized for thousands of years would entitle you to lots of power. Even if she isn't born yet."

"Oh, well yeah I suppose but just because Wyatt is powerful doesn't mean you should give up on love." Paige argued.

Piper sighed, "Look, I appreciate what you're doing but I need to ID the demon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Chris and update him on the demon."

She picked up a laundry basket and went to face the wrath of Chris.

* * *

**XXX**

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to help save Wyatt if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until hours later?" Chris cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well now you know Chris."

"Yes, but what if this was the demon- the one that gets to Wyatt?"

Piper smiled, "Well then you're in luck, because I blew him up!" she slammed the Book shut, "Well, he's not in here!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "What did he look like?"

"Um, he was tall and robed with a metal rod thing."

Getting more frustrated by the second, Chris threw his hands into the air, "That narrows it down!"

"Chris, calm down. Live a little. You never know, a demon could attack and you could die." Piper said, not realizing exactly what she had said before it slipped out.

Sarah walked in the door, "Been there, done that."

"What have I told you about joking like that Sarah?" Chris said quietly.

She stopped and looked at him, "Not to do it because it scares you."

Piper looked back and forth between the two. It was as though they could speak through their actions. When The Charmed Ones had been out demon hunting with them, Chris and Sarah each seemed to know what the other would do next- probably because they'd know each other for a while.

Wyatt interrupted the silence by crying loudly.

"I'll go to the Underworld and check out some leads." Sarah announced.

"You shouldn't go…" Sarah flamed out and Chris sighed, "Alone."

"Don't worry Chris," Piper said, "she's a big girl; she'll handle herself."

"Look Piper, I know she can. Now, what happens the next time Wyatt is attacked?"

"I'll be here."

"That's just it Piper, what if you're not? What if you're on a date with some fireman or something?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business but I won't be out with anyone. Wyatt is now my number one priority."

Chris froze, had she just said what he thought she'd said? "Piper- you can't give up on love- ever!"

"Well Chris, right now- I'm going to have to."

* * *

**XXX**

Phoebe entered the attic just as a potion Paige was making emitted a cloud of blue-grey smoke.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"I am making Piper the perfect gift- _I _am making the perfect man.

Phoebe laughed nervously, "What? That's personal gain Paige; you can't just conjure up a sex toy. Besides, Piper would kill you."

Paige just rolled her eyes, "Look, I figure that magic owes Piper. It took away the love of her life and now it's taking love away from the rest of her life? Besides, he won't be around forever, just from midnight to midnight."

With a defeated sigh, Phoebe nodded. Paige then explained that they would need to add some qualities for 'Mr. Right'

"Handy around the house." Phoebe suggested.

"Good listener"

"Likes to cook"

"Gets the whole 'normal life'"

"Has a REALLY big…"

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded.

"Urgh! Is this the perfect guy or what?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful, "Mm, throw it in."

Several minutes later, the sisters had added all the qualities and the magical pheromones for Piper's perfect man and were coaching him on what to do when he saw her when Sarah walked in to the room.

She stopped dead when she saw him and grinned, "Mr. Right?"

He looked at her, "Aahhhh. You are the friend of the secretive whitelighter, yes; these two have given me lots of information about the two of you."

"Uh-huh." She said, her gaze falling in two very guilty looking sisters.

"I take it, he's here because of you two?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. But. See. Well-" Sarah just waved her hand.

"Eh- never mind. I don't think I want to know."

Raking her eyes over his body she smiled and walked over to the potion.

She measured out a small amount of Belladonna and threw it into the potion.

"What did you just add?" Phoebe questioned.

The man before them suddenly changed, his skin turning a deep brown and he developed a strong accent.

Sarah smiled, "The hot Latin type ingredient. Piper deserves the best."

"How did you know this was for Piper?"

"Wild guess."

"You seem very familiar with this potion." Paige commented.

Sarah just smiled and walked out the door as the clock chimed one in the morning.

* * *

**XXX**

Chris sat atop the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind ruffling his hair as the sun rose over the horizon. He'd spent most of the night worrying about Piper. If she gave up on love… he wouldn't be born. Leo orbed in beside him.

"Your son was attacked yesterday Leo." He said calmly as the breeze blew back his chestnut hair.

"What! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. But I have a feeling that something's not right. I'm not sure what to do."

"Close your eyes." Leo instructed, "Now, just feel everything float away and the peace up here fill you inside. What do you feel?"

Chris's eyes opened, "I know where to look."

**MEANWHILE**

Piper's eyes opened as she heard someone whisper her name.

"Eek!" she shrieked, pulling her sheets over her body as the man sat down next to her.

"Happy Birthday. Orange juice, no pulp. Eggs Benedict and toast lightly coated in strawberry jam. How'd I do?"

Piper just stared at him in disbelief, "PHOEBE!! PAIGE!!" the scream echoed around the house and several vases could be heard shattering downstairs.

"Hi Piper! I see you've met your birthday present." Paige said sheepishly.

"B-birthday present? You hired a guy for my birthday?"

"No, I conjured him for you. But don't worry about it because he's only around four twenty-four hours and I suggest you take advantage of that. Figuratively and literally speaking of course." Paige said.

Piper scowled and threw off her blankets, storming down the stairs with the other three in tow.

"Look! I don't like this at- whoa!" Piper's foot caught on the rug and she fell forward.

Mr. Right threw out his arms and caught her. Piper's eyes went a little fuzzy and she complemented him on his cologne. He insisted that he didn't wear cologne because she didn't like it. She did however like long walks on the beach and dinner at the finest restaurant in town.

"But what about Wyatt?" she questioned, desperately searching for an excuse to get out of this.

"We'll take him with us and go to the fair." He said.

"Okay, I'll get changed. Could you get Wyatt… do you have a name?"

"David," he supplied, "you always loved that name."

With a smile, Piper nodded and walked upstairs. Maybe today wouldn't be so terrible.

* * *

**XXX**

Sarah, Phoebe, Paige, Piper and David were in the kitchen laughing when Chris and Leo orbed in.

"We think we know about that demon. He's part of a cult that thinks Wyatt is their former leader reincarnated… who are you?" Chris said, pointing at David.

He stood up, "I am David, Piper's Mr. Right."

"Uh-huh. Right. Sarah, you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" he asked.

Sarah looked innocently at him, "No! It was all Paige's idea- I just made him Latin."

Leo was just standing there dumbfounded. Who was this man?

Chris rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Okay, well we need to find a way to keep Wyatt safe. They'll try to make him evil." He took a step towards Wyatt and his shield was raised. "Maybe, we should bind his powers."

Piper stood up, her eyes blazing, "excuse me? You want to bind my son's powers!"

"Yes! If he doesn't have powers he can't hurt anyone." Chris said.

"We are not binding my son's powers!" Leo said hotly, outraged that Chris would say something like that.

"FINE!" Chris said, throwing his hands up, "Let him grow up to be the Source! Let him become and evil dictator and resurrect demons! He could have saved Sarah,"

Sarah's head shot up and looked at him; Wyatt could have saved her? But Chris just plowed on, all the frustration and pain that he had built up since Wyatt had turned evil was pouring out.

"But he didn't. He didn't even have the guts to try and kill Sarah himself; he went and resurrected Shax to do the job for him!!" Chris sucked in a breath as he realized what he'd said. Shax.

Piper's eyes widened, "S-S-Shax? He resurrected Shax? My son resurrected Shax to kill Sarah? That's how she died?"

Chris shook his head, "I didn't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"You're damn right I don't believe you! Wyatt wouldn't do that! In fact, how do we know Wyatt's even evil in the future? There's no proof but your word. For all we know, Sarah could have been killed by something else."

"But-"

"Get out!" Piper said coldly.

"Piper!" Sarah said.

"NOW!!"


	10. Forgiven

* * *

Chris and Sarah disappeared as Piper threw up her hands warningly. Reappearing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge Chris began to speak.

"Oh! I just snapped! Now they'll never trust me! And… Sarah?" he turned to find Sarah pressed very close to the support beams, a look of absolute terror plastered over her face.

"We are very- very high." She gasped, looking down and closing her eyes.

Chris tilted his head and smiled, he'd forgotten she was afraid of heights.

"Come here." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. She refused; he was far too close to the edge for her liking.

"Trust me Sarah."

She took several shaky steps towards him and took his hand. An electric jolt flew through Chris' body.

"What are we going to do Chris? They don't trust us anymore and some evil cult is trying to turn Wyatt."

He sighed and let the wind flow through his hair, "We make them believe it is a good thing to bind his powers."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We need to go back to the manor. Mr. Right can change as long as we add the right things to the potion. We make the sisters fight over him and believe that binding Wyatt's powers is a good thing."

"Right- Chris I knew you were a little screwed up in the head because I pushed you over when we were younger but that is suicide! Piper would kill us!" Sarah said, still refusing to look down; clutching Chris' hand like there was no tomorrow.

He turned to her, "Sarah, how much do you trust me?"

Sarah looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"How much do you trust me?"

She answered him without hesitation this time, "Chris, I trust you with my life."

"Then trust me when I say that I won't let anyone lay a finger on you."

Sarah nodded and Chris began to formulate a plan.

"We'll have to wait until later; they'll probably be fuming now. We'll just wait here until we can slip in unnoticed- maybe during the party."

"Wait- as in- wait up here? In this really, really high spot above solid ground?"

Chris let go of her hand and stood behind her. Sarah whirled around but Chris held her in place.

Wrapping both arms around her stomach he whispered in her ear, "The only thing to fear is fear itself. Trust me Spazzy- I won't let you fall."

Sarah smiled at the use of her old nickname and slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the cars passing below them. She wasn't scared anymore- but she wasn't going to tell him that- not yet anyway.

Chris felt Sarah's muscles relax slowly under his hold but he still held onto her. Every day he woke up and was afraid that everything had been a dream; he was still trying to convince himself that she was real.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Why did you help them with Mr. Right. She has to get back with Leo."

Sarah turned her head slightly; "Well I figured that she'd need some help getting back into love after she gave up. Mr. Right is designed to do that. Or I designed him to do that."

"What?" Chris said, startled by her words.

"Phoebe and Paige saw me put the hot Latin type ingredient in but when they weren't looking I secretly added an owl's feather."

"Which brings on wisdom…" Chris began, realization gracing his face.

"That when mixed with a love potion gives the wisdom to love which is what Piper needs. She needs a man who will talk to her about real love. Maybe it will bring her around."

"You are brilliant." Chris praised.

Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"I am aren't I?"

* * *

**XXX**

Piper stormed around the house, things blowing up as she walked.

"I. Can't. Believe. Them!" she screamed.

Leo and Paige hurried after her, ducking as the shards of glass flew over their heads; Piper had been on a wild rampage ever since Sarah and Chris had left but it had gotten worse when a demon had shown up impersonating Darryl to get to Wyatt. Apparently, Piper was angry about both and still refusing to believe that Wyatt had resurrected Shax. She had accepted that he was evil because the demon attack had opened her eyes that he could be turned but… Shax. She didn't want to believe it.

The doorbell rang and Phoebe emerged from the kitchen with David to answer it.

"Darryl hi! Are you sure you're okay, those demons didn't come anywhere near you or Sheila?"

"Yeah," he said, walking inside, "they didn't come anywhere near us. How's Piper?"

Phoebe blanched, "Uhm, next question."

"That bad?"

"Worse," David said, as Piper walked into the room.

"Darryl, hey. I'm really sorry but-"

"Oh come on Piper! The demons will have to wait. It's your birthday and we are going to celebrate!" Phoebe said.

With a resigned sigh, Piper nodded her head and the guests all sat down at the table while Shelia talked to David about how long he had known the sisters.

"Fourteen- Fifteen hours?" he said.

And that's when the questioning began.

**

* * *

**

XXX

* * *

Sarah leant her head against the cool metal of the support beam and sighed. They had been up here for hours and Chris was still pacing around muttering to himself.

Sarah sighed again and thought about what Chris' life had been like. He had grown up in VERY big household. The sisters hadn't wanted to be separated so they had placed a glamour on the manor. On the outside and inside of the house it looked the same but it had been magically extended. Magical inhabitants of the house could walk through the walls to a different wing of the house. Paige and Henry, Phoebe and Coop and Piper were in the actual house while Paige's children (Pandora, Patricia and Henry Jr.) lived in the Eastern Wing and Phoebe's children (Prudence, Melinda and Phoenix) lived in a wing through the walls of the basement.

Wyatt, Chris and Sarah had rooms in the Western wing due to Wyatt's vampire like attitude to the morning sun. All together, there had been around fourteen people in the house.

Sarah heard Chris mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'like he actually watched me grow up' she knew he was talking about Leo. A memory flashed through her mind as she placed her head back on the cool metal. Hers and Chris's twelfth birthday.

"_Happy Birthday Sarah and Chris- happy birthday to you!" the Halliwell clan sang._

_Sarah laughed genuinely for the first time in months, this was her first birthday without her mom. _

_Chris handed the knife to Sarah and she cut the cake, letting the knife hit the bottom._

"_Oohh, Firecracker! You touched the bottom! Gotta kiss the nearest boy!" Wyatt grinned happily._

_Henry Jr. jumped back and Sarah smiled._

"_Right now I suppose that'd be you Wy!"_

_Wyatt looked around and saw that Chris was standing several feet away. He jumped back and Sarah walked over to Chris, kissing him on the cheek._

_She saw Chris look around hopefully and then watched his grin fade. He slunk out of the kitchen and Sarah frowned; she knew what was wrong._

_Memories_

_Later that night, Sarah walked down to the kitchen where Chris was waiting for her, eating a slice of their birthday cake._

"_Hey Spazzy."_

"_Hey Halliwell." She grabbed the spoon off him and took a slice of the cake, popping it into her mouth._

"_Hey!" he said playfully, taking the spoon back and eating his cake._

"_Time?" she asked, this was how it always went. Usually on the day after Chris's birthday and the day before hers, they shared a party and Sarah spent the night but now she was there permanently._

"_Eleven thirty-six." He answered quietly._

"_Three…two…one." Sarah whispered quietly. A snowy white envelope appeared on the table in a shower of blue orbs._

"_Right on time." Chris mumbled, ripping open the letter and reading it aloud._

_**Dear Chris,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday buddy, I had an emergency meeting that was unavoidable. I'll make it up to you I promise. See you at Wyatt's party later this year. I hope you've stopped hanging out with that Sparrow girl Chris, she's nothing but trouble.**_

_**Love Leo.**_

"_Scumbag!" Sarah said angrily. Leo had never liked her._

_Chris shook his head and ripped the letter into small pieces, "He's never got the time. He's always got time for Wyatt, but he's never had time for me. I can't believe he thinks you're evil."_

_Sarah just glared at the remains of the letter and looked at the clock, eleven fifty-nine._

"_Happy Birthday Sarah." Chris whispered, finishing off the cake._

_Chris and her got up and walked to his room and talked. Nothing important really, they just talked about stuff that was going on in their lives._

_Sarah's eyes were fluttering closed, Chris noted as they lay on his bed. Her breathing evened and he gently pulled her body next to his and fell asleep._

_The next morning, Piper went to wake up Chris and found Sarah asleep on his bed, Chris's arm draped protectively around her waist and her face was snuggled into his chest. With a smile, Piper left them there- a few more minutes couldn't hurt._

_Memories_

"Sarah, it's time for her dinner, we better hurry." Chris grabbed her hand and they orbed into the attic.

Chris strode over to the potion and began to scribble things onto a piece of paper.

"Magic… lives nearby…strong." He mumbled as he threw them into the pot; he had clearly thought about this.

She walked over to the table and saw a small jar, "Aahhhh, the pheromones! What the hell!" Sarah upended the jar into the pot and it crackled.

"Now, in order for them to be happy, they want to bind Wyatt's powers." Chris said, throwing the piece of paper into the cauldron.

"What now?" Sarah questioned but her question was almost immediately answered when Piper's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Hey! Keep your hands OFF my birthday present!"

"Phoebe!" Chris and Sarah chorused with a grin.

Seconds later, a shriek was heard and Chris looked up worriedly.

A door was heard opening and closing followed by a splat of something hitting a wall. Giggles and shrieks of delight floated up the stairs.

Out of nowhere, footsteps were thumping up the stairs and Chris grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her behind a wardrobe. Their faces were mere inches apart and Sarah could feel Chris's warm breath on her face.

"Piper, it seems like a good idea to bind Wyatt's powers. That way, he cannot harm anyone." David said as he walked into the room. Judging by the amount of footsteps, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, David and Leo were now in the attic.

"You know what David, I think you're right." She said, bouncing Wyatt slightly on her hip.

"I agree!" Paige and Phoebe said together.

Leo looked around suspiciously, something wasn't right. He slowly looked around and a demon appeared out of nowhere.

With a scream, Piper threw up her hands but missed by a mile. The demon conjured an energy ball and prepared to throw it at her when he was sent flying across the room.

Sarah and Chris emerged from behind the cupboard and the demons scattered, one of them pointed the scepter at Wyatt and his eyes glowed red. Piper yelled and rushed forward, only to be propelled back by Wyatt's force field.

The demon grabbed Wyatt and shimmered away. With a cry of rage, Piper advanced on Sarah and Chris.

"What did you do to my son!!" she screamed.

"We didn't do anything!" Chris protested, "We're here to HELP him! We're the only ones who can!"

Paige looked at him skeptically, "We're listening."

"Like hell we are!" Piper yelled, flicking her hands in Chris's direction. Sarah; reacting on instinct, grabbed his hand and flamed out only to flame back in moments later.

"Hey! We're here to HELP Piper!" she shouted, her red streaks glowing a little.

Piper took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm listening."

"The demon changed Wyatt's views of good and evil. That's why he brought up his shield around you and not them. That's why we're the only ones who can help him. He brings his shield up against us." Chris said.

"I don't need your help Chris. I will get my son back and when I do I don't want to see the two of you again. Because I find it amazing that we all suddenly decide to bind Wyatt's powers and you turn up in our attic." Piper drawled.

"But we're good people and we're here to help Wyatt!" Sarah protested.

Piper snorted, "Yeah, you're a good person. Your father is the Source!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Piper knew she had made a mistake. The atmosphere in the room changed completely and Sarah's eyes darkened asitems from the shelves around them went flying onto the floor. She just shook her head and flamed out.

Chris rounded on Piper, "That was low! She doesn't get a say in who her parents are. As I recall, your father wasn't exactly the best dad either!"

He stopped as Piper's eyes glazed with a hint of tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, orbing out.

* * *

**XXX**

Phoebe and Paige were preparing the potion for the demons while Piper cooled off from her encounter with Chris.

David stood back, watching Leo comfort Piper. He knew that the two still desired each other deeply.

Paige looked up, "It's done!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Piper stood up, "Right, let's go."

Paige nodded and grabbed Piper's hand Phoebe took Paige's other one and Leo orbed away alone.

The Cave was dark and dank, the cobwebs strung from the ceiling had been abandoned and the circle of robed figures surrounded Wyatt and the leader.

"He has led us before- and will lead us again!" he chanted. He opened his mouth to say something but the Sisters orbed in, throwing potions at the demons around them.

The leader picked up Wyatt as Piper approached and she was thrown back by his force field.

"He protects ME now!" the man proclaimed as the sister and Leo watched.

Suddenly, orbs appeared inside the shield, and Chris appeared inside, throwing a potion at the demon, making him erupt in flames.

Electricity flew past the sisters and they saw Sarah vanquishing the rest of the demons.

Panting, Chris looked at Piper, "Pick up the scepter and point it at Wyatt."

Piper just looked at him.

"Trust me."

She walked forward slowly and picked up the rod, pointing it at her son's eyes. They glowed for a moment before his shield fell down; allowing the sisters to go and get him.

Phoebe looked at Chris, "Why didn't he bring his shield back up for you?"

Chris just sighed and looked at Sarah, "Looks like he trusts us at least.

* * *

**XXX**

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, Leo beside him.

"Do you trust me?"

"It's not my trust that matters Chris, it's the sister's."

"I know, but do you trust me?" he said.

"For the record, yes, I trust you. Although I have to say, I have my doubts about Sarah."

Chris's head snapped up, "If you trust me, you have to trust her."

Leo rolled his eyes and looked at him, "Fine, I trust her- but I will be keeping a VERY close eye on her." He smiled slightly, "Like the eye she was keeping on David."

"Why was she keeping an eye on David anyway? I mean what is it that Sarah sees in Piper's birthday boy toy?" Chris ranted on to Leo, forgetting that moments earlier they had been on bad terms.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in that statement?"

"No! Not jealousy, concern. He's not even real!" Chris covered.

"Yeah, and you're jealous!" Leo said calmly.

"No I'm not, why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like Sarah."

"No, I don't!"

Leo sighed, "Sure Chris, whatever you say, but remember that I'm watching you."

Leo orbed out and Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

**XXX**

Piper stood in her room, watching Wyatt sleep. Her eye caught a brightly coloured box sitting on the bedside table. Opening the card, she saw the familiar flowing script of Leo's handwriting. Inside the box was a small charm bracelet- the one Prue had lost ages ago.

"You must never give up on love Piper," a soft voice whispered in her ear.

She spun around and saw David standing there with his hands behind his back.

"It is eleven fifty-eight Piper. I will be going soon."

Piper nodded, "I won't give up on love David."

David tilted her head and kissed her lightly. The clock struck midnight and he faded away, leaving Piper alone in the hall.

* * *

**XXX**

Sarah and Chris sat at a table in the back of P3 playing poker.

"They don't trust me anymore." Chris said irritably after Sarah's second win of the night.

"Yes they do. They'll just be keeping a closer eye on you from now on. Besides, you're male that's why they are probably so suspicious of you in the first place. Most of the males in their life are evil." She replied, shuffling the cards before dealing them again.

Chris rolled his eyes, "That's the problem."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Make me stop." Chris taunted playfully.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she pounced on him, the two of them rolled over the floor giggling hysterically. Chris tickled Sarah's sides and she laughed. These two hadn't acted like this since they were fifteen.

Chris pinned Sarah to the ground and she stopped laughing.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed with a grin, wiggling around beneath him.

Chris gritted his teeth as Sarah squirmed, unknowingly pushing their lower bodies together and causing a problem for Chris.

"Sarah," he said thickly, "could you _please _stop that?"

She stopped wriggling and Chris's lower body locked onto hers as his hand slipped off the floor. Sarah gasped and a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

Sarah realized how close their faces were and her breathing slowed.

"**CHRIS!!**" the sisters called from above them.

Chris scrambled off Sarah and looked at her, "I better… yeah." He orbed away and Sarah blew a strand of hair out of her eyes- what the hell had just happened?


	11. Flashbacks

**Five Years Old**

Sarah and Chris were seated at the kitchen table; studiously drawing with the intensity only five year olds could muster. Suddenly a door hammered into the ground and Paige emerged, fatigue evident in her features.

"Hey sis" Piper greeted, eyeing her sister before enquiring "rough day?"

"The worst!" Paige exclaimed as she walked over to Chris, pecking him on the cheek.

"Urrrggghhhh!" he cried, horrified expression cemented on his face as he tried frantically to rub off the smudge of lipstick Paige's kiss had left on his cheek. "Now I've got cooties!" he wailed despondently.

At this revelation Paige's eyes widened, "Cooties?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Chris confirmed, "All girls have cooties" he stated seriously, eyes still wide from Paige's treacherous kiss. "Wyatt told me. He said if they kiss you then you get 'em too" the five year old stated fervently.

Piper and Paige turned away slightly, trying to mask the giggles erupting from them both.

Sarah, however, was looking at her friend, a hurt expression in her eyes. "Does that mean I have them too?" she asked in a frightened whisper.

Chris thought for a minute before his eyes widened once more, "You're a girl!" he cried, jumping up from the table, "you've got cooties too!"

Sarah shook her head, eyes going from hurt to fiery.

"Wait a minute! It's the boys that got the cooties. Girls don't have 'em!" she said fiercely.

That comment, of course, started a miniature battle of the sexes.

"Girls!" Chris shouted at his friend, squaring off.

"Boys!" Sarah yelled back just as determinedly.

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

"Girls!"

"Boys!"

Seeing that there was no end in sight, Piper shook her head and walked towards the squabbling children, pausing to break a small twig from the potted plant on the table before jabbing them both in the arm.

"What was that for?" Chris yelled indignantly, rubbing his arm where Piper had jabbed the stick into it, Sarah doing the same.

"Your cootie shots" Piper said seriously, "Neither of you can get cooties now, so go and play" she said in her 'mom-is-boss' voice.

The two looked at each other for a long moment, each as if they were assessing the other for possible cooties contamination. They shrugged simultaneously before clambering back up to the table to their previous positions and resumed their coloring, side-by-side as best friends should be.

* * *

**Eleven Years Old**

The Halliwell's customary 'family night' was well in swing when a loud, staccato knocking sounded on the front door. Wyatt jumped up to answer it just as thunder boomed outside, making the stormy night well known.

Wyatt's loud exclamation of "Oh my God" could be heard from the room before he burst into the room, the rain drenched figure of Sarah close behind him, an old shoe box clutched to her soaking chest protectively.

"You knew didn't you?" she whispered fiercely, not noticing the water dripping from her face and hair in light of the hurt and anger coursing through her.

"Knew what sweetie?" Piper asked gently as she passed the girl a towel, wondering if Amanda knew where she was.

Sarah looked at her for a long moment, eyes flashing before setting the box down in front of everyone. Numerous newspaper clippings were placed carefully inside, each protected in their own plastic sleeve.

'_Child abandoned in hospital, police searching for parent'_

'_Police beg mother of abandoned child to come back'_

'_Serenity finds a home with local foster parent Amanda Sparrow'_

The headings on the clippings left no doubt as to Sarah's current emotional state. Another piece of paper lay among them ominously, words clearly visible in bold black ink at the top. 'Certificate of Adoption'. No doubt at all.

"You knew!" she repeated coldly, words coming out of her mouth harsh and unforgiving.

Paige picked up a sheet from inside the worn box, recognizing it almost immediately. The page had been copied from the Book of Shadows and enchanted so that only a witch could read it. It was about the Slayer.

"Yeah sweetie, we knew" Piper admitted quietly, eyes heavy with concern and worry. None of them could stand the pain and anger displayed on Sarah's face.

Phoebe looked around at the others. "Maybe it's time everyone went to bed," she suggested softly.

After much grumbling and moaning, the only people left in the room were Sarah, Chris, Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe and Piper.

"What am I?" Sarah demanded as soon as the others had exited the room. When no one answered her question she said it again, raising her voice even more. "What the hell am I?"

At that moment, the phone rang and Phoebe answered it, putting it on video. Amanda's frantic face appeared on the screen.

"Oh thank goodness!" she cried, relief evident in her voice.

Sarah ignored her coldly, turning once more to Piper. "What am I Piper? Am I evil?" She demanded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh no sweetie! Of course not!" Piper exclaimed, walking towards the distraught girl so she could embrace her but Sarah ducked away, turning to the image of Amanda.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cried, eyes angry and hurt.

"I wasn't sure how to" Amanda said quietly, regret and guilt playing across her face.

Moments passed before Sarah spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So my real mum didn't want me?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Amanda opened her mouth and closed it again. There really wasn't anything she could say that could make it better. Not this time.

Sarah just sighed before running out the door, slamming it behind her.

Chris took off after his friend, ignoring his mother's calls.

Rounding a corner, he saw flames disappear into the night. Chris closed his eyes and sensed for Sarah, and, after locking onto her aura, he orbed away.

Chris soon found himself standing inside the hospital and recognized it as the same one that had been in the background of the newspaper clippings. He looked around and found Sarah staring intently at something, silent tears sliding down her already-wet cheeks. Walking over to her, he noticed all the newborn babies beyond the glass.

"Children shouldn't lose their parents unless they have to" Sarah whispered sadly against the glass, "My mum didn't want me, guess that's a reason."

"She was stupid for not wanting you Sarah. You're a great person. It's her loss." Chris smiled slightly and offered her his hand. She took it and he looked around cautiously. Making sure no one was there, he orbed out, grasping his best friend's hand tightly. Even if her real mother _had_ abandoned her, there was no way he ever would.

* * *

**Twelve Years Old**

Sarah and Wyatt's swords clashed together as they fought. Sweeping her legs out from under her, Wyatt sent Sarah crashing to the ground.

"Wy!" she moaned, massaging her back and rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't look at me,"

The 14-½ year old proclaimed, holding out a hand to help her up, "you're the one that wanted to learn this; I didn't want to teach you, you're twelve years…"

"I'm twelve and three quarters! And you teach Chris!"

"He's older than you!"

"By thee days!" she shot back, "look I can't always rely on my powers so I need to learn to fight! Chris is learning and he won't teach me because he's afraid I'll get hurt!"

Wyatt sighed and looked at the girl in front of him, clad in only a sports bra and sweat pants; she was far too stubborn.

"Fine. Remember, it's not always fighting back that matters, it's not getting hit." He lifted his sword and lunged.

Crash, Clang, Crash, Crash! Thump! Sarah's back hit the wall with a thud. Wyatt's sword at her neck. She sighed and looked up; Wyatt was a little too close. Her almost-teenage hormones jumping around telling her to kiss him, unaware that Wyatt's were doing the same

The space between them was sizzling with electricity. The logical part of Sarah's brain was screaming at her to stop but the voices were silenced when Wyatt's lips softly touched hers. She hesitated slightly before gently pressing her lips back against his, her hand softly dropping to his shoulder.

"BAM!"

Wyatt and Sarah broke apart and looked up, Chris was standing at the top of the staircase with a look of pure fury on his face. He turned around and slammed the door.

Wyatt sighed,

"I'm so sorry Firecracker, I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head, "It was my fault, I knew what was going to happen, I'll try to talk to him."

Sarah pulled her top over her head and went looking for Chris.

Chris didn't want to hear it. Wyatt and Sarah had kissed. His brother and his best friend had kissed. Wyatt had tried to convince him that it had been his fault and not Sarah's but he didn't believe him.

That fight had lasted for a month. Chris had been busted falling asleep in Magical History because Sarah wasn't there to throw paper balls at the back of his head. Sarah had lost her bubbly nature. In the end, all it took was a few words from Piper to get Chris talking.

"Chris sweetie. That's your third detention this week. Wanna tell me why you've been falling asleep?"

"It's a boring subject!" he answered coolly, glaring at Sarah's bag that was left on the table.

"Then how come you haven't gotten a detention before?" Piper knew that something was wrong with her peanut.

"'Cause Sarah usually wakes me up." Chris mumbled reluctantly.

Piper nodded, she had a feeling it had something to do with the midnight-haired ball of hyperactive energy that Chris had been avoiding for weeks.

"Okay peanut why are you mad at her?" she asked soothingly.

"She and Wyatt kissed!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"Uh-huh, so, is it the fact that she kissed Wyatt that's bothering you or that fact that she kissed Wyatt."

"They mean the same thing," Chris said.

"Nope! I used emphasis on certain words, what I mean is; Are you mad because of the fact that she kissed someone 'cause if you are you're in trouble, she's growing up peanut, you'll have to let her go someday. Or are you mad that she kissed Wyatt… and not you?"

Chris shook his head.

"Sarah and I are just friends! I guess I'm a little mad that she kissed someone. I mean, I've known her for ages and it was kind of weird seeing her kissing Wyatt."

"Well sweetie, you better tell her that because she's been a little down for weeks. She's an excellent friend. You don't want to lose someone like that."

Chris nodded and jumped up from the table. He needed to find Sarah.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Old**

"Oh! My little firecracker is almost thirteen! I'm so proud!" Wyatt cried mockingly, wrapping an arm around Sarah's slight shoulder before grinning madly.

She laughed and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty.

Phoenix yawned not for the first time that night. "Why do you guys celebrate your birthday on the 30th of January anyway? I mean, if Chris was born on the 28th and Sarah was born today why did you have a party yesterday?" she asked tiredly.

Chris looked up at his friend. "Because, we were born three days apart so instead of having two parties we have one in between. I explain that every year Nixie."

"Don't call me Nixie!" she mumbled grumpily.

The Halliwell's were perched on various surfaces around the kitchen, waiting.

This year they'd decided to go for something different; intending to stay up until the exact time Sarah was born, just like they had for Chris previously.

Suddenly orbs shone and a letter came into view, breaking the tension momentarily before Chris rolled his eyes and telekinetically flicked it into the bin, not even bothering to read it. He knew whom it was from _and_ what it would say.

"Ten seconds!" Paige called excitedly over the top of everyone's head.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" they chanted together, counting down.

Suddenly Sarah gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

Concerned, Wyatt gathered the girl up and placed Sarah gently onto the couch. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering a moment before opening fully.

"Owww!" she mumbled, clutching her shoulder. The concerned group gathered around the prone girl and gazed as one at her.

A small moon and star now lay on the back of her shoulder; branches black and blood red were winding their way up her arm.

"What the fu-"

"It is time, my daughter!" a ghostly voice echoed around the room as a white light blinded them.

A woman stepped out; her long black hair sweeping around her shoulders as though toyed with by an invisible wind, understated beauty shining through her like a light.

Sarah's mouth dropped, "M-m-Mom?"

The woman nodded sagely and smiled gently as Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock.

**_Memories_**

After a long pause the stunned moment of silence was shredded into pieces.

"No! No! No! No!" Sarah screamed, storming furiously over to the woman, "Go away! You're not my mother and you _never _have been!"

The Halliwells looked on in despair and concern. Since the woman had appeared she had divulged everything to them all. She had provided information on the prophecy, Sarah's destiny and the part she must play when she chose her path.

"But I am Serenity; I carried you for nine months, channeling your powers all that time. You _are_ my daughter. I _am_ your mother," she corrected firmly but gently.

"No! Mothers _don't_ leave their children at the hospital when they're _three fucking days_ old! _Mothers_ watch their children grow up! My mother is dead and there is _no way_ you could be her!" Sarah cried feverishly, tears streaming down her face, marking trails of despair.

"I _am_ your mother Serenity!" the beautiful woman insisted, tone growing more forceful.

"No! You're! NOT!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, spinning around and blasting the woman back with a burst of telekinetic energy. The mark on her arm blazed a deep red and her eyes blackened dramatically until they were pure darkness.

"If you _were_ my mother, you'd know my favorite colour; you would have heard my first word and taught me my first spell. If you knew _anything_ you'd know that my name is SARAH! I _don't want_ to be a Goddess and I'm _not_ choosing a side!" she yelled, the mark on her arm glowing brighter by the second.

A soft voice circled around her, whispering gently as though made of the wind itself, _"You're evil Sarah. This woman never knew you. Embrace your true destiny, ruler of the Underworld!"_

Sarah shook her head and stepped back as if from an actual physical foe.

Chris looked at his friend worriedly, asking; "Sarah? Are you okay?"

She gasped slightly and shook her head, "No I don't think I am! Someone's telling me- to do things and I…" she shook her head again and put it in her hands, moaning softly, her body shaking uncontrollably as the marks on her shoulder and arm glowed with more intensity, blood trickling from her arm and red spreading through her hair.

"Sarah?" Chris called again, taking a tentative step towards her but a hand on his shoulder held him back.

"No Chris, that's not Sarah" The woman whispered.

Sarah laughed the cold-pitched laugh of pure evil. Her head flew up sharply, eyes blazing midnight and shadows, fire dancing dangerously inside the blackness.

"Damn straight it isn't!" she yelled before throwing everyone backwards with a casual flick of her hand.

She laughed once more, the chilling maniacal laughter of a madman before flaming out suddenly.

The Halliwell's cautiously picked themselves up again from their positions on the floor as Sarah's mother shook her head.

'What the hell was that?" Paige yelled indignantly as soon as she recovered from the shock of what they'd all been witness to.

The Goddess closed her eyes; "The Source has claimed Sarah and taken her to the Underworld" the woman explained.

"I fear all of this was too much for her to handle, and left her defenses weakened. Her hatred and anger she harbored all these years about me has been released, allowing the Source to engulf her. We must find a way to bring her back or…" at that the woman seemed to falter.

"Or what?" Phoebe asked accusingly.

"Or else she will use her power to take over and nowhere will be safe. Demons and witches alike will kneel at her feet and she will rule the world- for the side of evil. Darkness will rule, and all light will be extinguished."

_**Memories**_

The demon screamed and exploded as Sarah smiled and lowered her hand.

A hooded figure appeared from behind her, clapping softly, "Well done my daughter."

"He had it coming. Never did like him" She said off-handedly.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and gasped quietly.

A white light filled the room as Chris, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt stepped out along with Sarah's mother.

The Source smirked, "You're too late! The girl has chosen her path!" he gloated maliciously at the intruders.

Piper threw a potion at him, causing him to stumble slightly.

Before his mother could tell him otherwise, Chris had stepped forward.

"Sarah?" he whispered quietly, "I know you're not evil"

She just chuckled cruelly and threw a force field up around them, "Sweetie, you always were a wet blanket on the fire of my personality but really, this is hysterical. Can you not_ see_ three feet in front of you? I'm evil."

Chris once again shook his head, this time holding up his hand, where the scar was visible. "We're friends forever remember?"

A flash of emerald flickered in her eyes and the red streaks faded a little.

"You're my best friend Sarah," he continued, and she began to shake her head vigorously.

"Shut up," she whispered fiercely.

"I never want to lose you," he said, moving even closer.

"Shut Up!" Sarah cried, stricken.

"I'd die for you," he whispered so softly only she could hear.

"NO!" she screamed before the force field broke around them and she fell to the ground.

At this, the Source let out a cry of rage and advanced furiously on the Charmed Ones.

Out of nowhere, a large silvery white shield came up between the sisters and the Source.

The Source turned to see a figure standing before him, emitting a brilliant golden glow.

Eyes filled with silver light stared upon the Source.

"It's not the best idea to piss off someone stronger than you Daddy!" Sarah said as the Charmed Ones looked on in awe-filled silence.

The Source flicked his hands and a black light came shooting out of them, colliding with the white of Sarah's.

Powers surged around the cavern and The Source screamed, Sarah's scream of pain joined the noise and there was suddenly a blast of brilliant white light as the Source turned to bones before their eyes. Sarah dropped boneless to the ground and everyone ran to her.

Wyatt knelt down and ran his eyes over her searchingly. Her body was still radiating the golden glow when her eyes fluttered open.

"My dear daughter, your time has come for you to join me," Her mother said after assurances Sarah was okay filled the air.

"W-W-What?" Chris stammered.

"She fought the battle and won, she is now allowed to come and live with me and watch over the world," the woman explained simply.

Sarah sat up, "But I don't want to!" she exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't want to. I like it here. I have friends and a family and I don't want to leave any of it behind."

Her mother opened her mouth but Sarah once again cut her off, "I know you did what you did for a reason but… I want to stay."

Moments passed in tense silence before the Goddess nodded and hugged Sarah tightly.

"You grew up so wonderfully Serenity. I just wish I could have raised you."

Sarah nodded and pulled away from the hug, tears glistening in her eyes. Her mother smiled and disappeared in a flurry of white sparkles.

Sarah turned to the group, "So… are you mad at me?" she asked carefully.

Phoebe jumped in, "Oh no sweets! Of course not! Believe me, I've been where you just were and I understand. We could never be mad at you."

Wyatt looked around, "Uh, sorry to break this up but… what about him?" he pointed to the pile of bones.

Sarah tilted her head, "He's not going anywhere- loser!"

Chris laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Together, the Halliwells orbed out of the cavern, leaving the bones of the Source to turn to dust behind them.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Old**

Chris screamed as Piper went flying across the room, landing with a sickening crack onto the hardwood floor.

The demon smirked evilly and shimmered out as Chris rushed to his mother's side, eyes widening in horror as he watched blood seep out onto the floor.

Something creaked behind him and he turned around wildly and found Sarah clutching her bleeding side and dragging herself painfully towards him.

Everyone else was at the fair; the only reason Sarah and Chris weren't was because they were grounded.

Wyatt's connection to Chris was wide open and he was sending frantic, distressed messages to him.

Orbs and hearts floated from the ceiling and the new arrivals took in the scene.

"Oh my God Piper!" Paige cried as she dropped to her knees to heal her sister. The glow came but the wounds remained. Wyatt tried but the same result came; neither of them was strong enough to heal Piper.

"Leo!" Sarah called.

"DAD!" Chris screamed.

Piper drew in a shuddering breath and looked at them all with slightly glazed eyes.

'I…Love…You." She stammered. Her eyes focused on Chris, "Never give up on her Chris." Her eyes fluttered closed and Chris gasped.

Orbs filled the room and Leo stepped out, "Blessed Be." His eyes then saw Piper's body and he fell to the ground beside her.

All was still for a moment before the grief-stricken man roared; arm stretched out accusingly towards Chris "You! You did this!" he pointed at Chris and then to Sarah.

Phoebe looked at Leo, unable to believe what she was hearing. He was blaming Sarah and Chris for Piper's death? "What did they do?"

"You should have healed her Chris! If you weren't such a useless son she'd be alive!" he whirled towards Sarah then, "And you! You're a _Goddess_, how come you couldn't heal her? Or didn't you even bother trying!?" he yelled feverishly, gesturing in Sarah and Chris's direction with a sharp wave of his arm.

Chris's blood boiled, "_We're_ useless!? We called for you and you didn't show up! If it's _anyone's _fault it's _yours_! If you _ever_ set foot inside this house again I will hurt you!" He yelled, clenching his fists and furiously wiping away the tears that had streamed, unhindered down his cheeks.

Leo's face steadily reddened until a look of pure, grief-stricken outrage consumed his face and he orbed away.

Paige screamed, throwing a vase against the wall as all her anger for Leo that had built up over the years exploded outwards. Her sister was gone and there was nothing any of them could do.

The room was painfully quiet. Its occupants stood there in shock, quietly sobbing. Their sister, Aunt, Mother was gone, and she wouldn't be the only one to die.

**_Memories_**

Everyone had gathered outside the church, a congregation of mourners, as the people exiting gave their muted condolences. Sarah looked around and she noticed Chris wasn't there.

She whispered softly to Wyatt where she was going and he nodded slightly in acknowledgement, knowing if anyone could get though to his brother it would be Sarah.

She found her friend slouched against a tree with an unlit cigarette clamped vice-like between his lips.

Walking over to him, she quickly pulled it out, holding it tightly in her grasp so he couldn't snatch it back.

"It's just a cigarette!" he protested almost sullenly, though his attitude didn't fool her for a moment.

"This? Uh-uh. _THIS_ is a slow and painful death in deceptively decorative wrapping" she quipped back.

"Huh, well at least I'd be dead eventually" was the saddening reply she received.

Sarah looked at him carefully before asking, "What's wrong Chris?"

"Leo was right, it was my fault mum died, I should have healed her but…" Chris said softly, tears falling unbidden leaving tracks of grief down his face.

"You don't have that power Chris!" Sarah stated firmly. How could he think such things? Surely he knew Piper's death wasn't his fault?

"I still _should_ have healed her, I mean, Wyatt and Paige couldn't heal her but I'm the son of a Charmed One _and_ an Elder! I should have been able to!"

Sarah sighed, _time to change tactics_, she thought. "You're right, it was your fault. It was mine too. I should have healed her because I'm half God half Source, I have the power to heal her but I didn't."

Chris shook his head, "But you can't heal!"

"And neither can you. Chris did you listen to Leo when he told you I was evil?"

"No!"

"When he said that you were grounded for making a vanquishing potion that Paige asked you to make?"

"No!"

"Then why are you listening to him now?"

Chris thought about it for a while and then sighed heavily. She was right. "I don't know."

Sarah nodded. He might not have been okay yet, but at least _that_ stupid idea was out of his head.

She grasped his hand, pulling him up next to her, saying, "C'mon lets go back. They'll be waiting for us."

* * *

**Sixteen Years Old**

Wyatt and Chris walked up the stairs, ready to share an interesting piece of news with Sarah. It was _snowing_ in San Francisco. In the _summer_. They knocked on her door and were greeted with a muffled yet unmistakably angry response.

"Bugger off!" They exchanged worried glances before cautiously opening the door. A blast of freezing air hit them almost immediately and they gasped at the sudden drop in temperature. It was freezing. Icicles hung from the bedpost and curtains and Frost coated the floor. Sarah was sitting on the windowsill, staring at the snow falling.

"I got a new power." She commented dryly.

Chris looked around, "I noticed." Wyatt began to walk towards her but she pulled herself closer to the window.

"Urgh! No! Stay Away! It's not safe!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "I take it _you're_ the one responsible for the three feet of snow outside?" he asked wryly with a grin.

Sarah nodded sheepishly, a small smile gracing her lips as she explained what had happened.

"I accidentally touched the window pane and it started raining. Next thing I know its full-on snowing!"

Wyatt looked between the two friends and smiled, silently ducking out of the room to give them space.

Chris walked over to his best friend and sat down next to her, holding up his hand to silence the on-coming warnings.

"Before you say anything, I don't care if it's not safe. I'm not going to let you spend the day holed up in your room alone because you have a new power you can't control."

Sarah shivered again and Chris took a good look at her.

Lips tinged with blue from the cold framed her chattering teeth and her skin was marbled white but overall she seemed fine.

He took off his jacket and placed it gently around her shoulders. She smiled and sat back in the cushions, leaning against Chris slightly, and drawing from his warmth. Maybe today _wasn't_ so bad after all.

* * *

**Eighteen Years Old Part 1**

Sarah desperately tried to pull a furious Chris away from Jacob Benson as their fists flew into each other, one of Jacob's hits landed with a sickening crack and Sarah lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed, throwing Jacob back with a blast of telekinetic energy and holding Chris back with one hand.

Paige came into view and Jacob pulled a sad face.

"Headmistress Matthews, Christopher here simply attacked me! I reacted in self-defense and then Sarah threw me into a wall!"

Chris unfroze and reacted instantly, "Bull! Yes I threw the first punch but you had it coming!"

Paige held up her hands to silence the two, "Now Mr. Benson, what did you say?"

He smirked, "Nothing that wasn't true!"

Chris growled and launched himself onto the boy. Sarah moved to pull him away but Jacob's fist caught her right across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. A hush rippled through the corridor and Sarah looked up, blood slowly dripping from a cut on her cheek. She laughed a little, shoulders shaking before she threw herself at Jacob, sending her fist flying into his stomach.

"Touch me again," she said in a low and dangerous whisper, "And we're going to have a serious problem."

"JACOB, CHRIS, SARAH! MY OFFICE NOW!" Paige boomed, no sooner had they disappeared into the Headmistresses office did the whispers break out among the students of Magic School. What had Benson said? Why had Chris lost it? No one would ever know.

_**Memories**_

Chris sat in his room, washing the cut on his arm with a wet rag. Paige had insisted that Wyatt not heal him so he would learn the consequences of his actions. Both he and Benson had gotten three weeks of detention and Sarah had been given one. Chris hadn't told anyone why he had lost it.

His door creaked open and Sarah stepped through, a band-aid covering the cut on her cheek. She smiled and sat on the bed next to him.

"Here," she took the things from his hands and began to clean around the cut.

"You might have to take your shirt off so I can see all the wounds," she said with a slight blush.

Chris nodded and pulled the thin tee over his head, ignoring Sarah's gasp as he did so. His chest was covered in bruises but Jacob looked worse, Chris had done his fair share of damage.

"This might hurt!" Sarah warned him softly as she dabbed on the antiseptic. Chris flinched and pulled away, only to have Sarah place her hand on his bare chest and hold him in place.

"Why is it," she began as she wrapped a bandage around his arm, "That men can take painful blows without batting an eye but when it comes to the antiseptic they turn into babies?"

Chris shrugged and tried to ignore the burning feeling of Sarah's hand on his chest.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were fighting him?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No," he replied more forcefully.

Sarah sighed and placed two fingers on his jaw, turning his head towards hers.

"Please?"

With a resigned sigh, Chris opened his mouth,

"He made a crack about you and what he'd do to you if he ever got you alone in one of the classrooms."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh!" silence fell around them and she began to rub cream over his bruises. Chris flinching with every move she made. The moves weren't just in pain though.

"Thank-you then, for defending me," she whispered as she finished applying cream to his bruises.

"No problem Sarah," he said quietly with a smile.

Sarah smiled back and looked at his calendar. One month till graduation.

* * *

**Eighteen Years Old Part 2**

"Why do I even have to wear a tie?" Chris complained sulkily as Paige tried _yet again_ to straighten the annoying accessory.

Wyatt laughed happily as he pulled on his jacket.

Tonight was Sarah and Chris' graduation dance for Magic School and he was there to 'chaperone' in other words he was going to check out all the dateless girls.

Their regular school wasn't having one; simply sticking with the traditional ceremony.

Sarah had been selected as the valedictorian and had to present a speech at the ceremony.

Wyatt had a funny feeling that even though the ceremony was tomorrow, Sarah _still_ hadn't done her speech.

"Come on firecracker!" he called up the stairs.

Rushed footsteps were heard on the stairs and Sarah emerged in a beautiful blue gown.

Paige had refused to let her wear black or red so she had reluctantly gone with blue.

"Do I look okay?" she asked self-consciously, pulling on the hem of her dress in a nervous gesture.

Wyatt nodded confidently.

"You look gorgeous. Doesn't she Chris?" When no immediate reply was forthcoming he turned only to find Chris staring at Sarah.

His brother became aware he was staring and looked sheepishly at them both.

"Yeah," he murmured, "_Breathtaking_."

Sarah grinned and slipped her arm through his as the door for Magic School appeared.

Phoebe was taking photos like there was no tomorrow and Paige had tears in her eyes. Their sister's baby was growing up.

**_Memories_**

The area for the San Francisco High graduation ceremony was packed. People were everywhere and the Halliwell clan was eagerly awaiting Sarah's Valedictorian speech. They had been almost late for the ceremony due to the _VERY_ late night Chris, Wyatt and Sarah had had at the Graduation Dance last night.

"And now, I am very pleased to invite to the stage Miss Serenity Sparrow with the Valedictorian speech."

Everyone clapped as Sarah ascended the steps.

"Thank-you. I was once told something, a very long time ago that I would like to share with you all today. Life is hard- Deal with it!"

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd.

"These words were spoken by Piper Penelope Halliwell- may she rest in peace- and they are completely correct. Life is hard, but here we are. And let me be the first to say...that I feel old! I live in a world where anything is possible and by anything I mean anything. I've grown up with some people who I never want to forget and thankfully never will. They are my pillars, without whom I could not stand. Amanda Sparrow, Paige Matthews, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell are just a few of the people who have been an inspiration to me. A household filled with laughter and jokes and fun. Many people to talk to and many people to listen. People who are like the brothers and sisters I never had. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend and the one person who knows exactly what to say and when to say it. Chris Halliwell."

Phoebe and Paige gasped and Wyatt smiled. He looked at his cousins who were staring shocked at Sarah.

"He has been a factor in almost every major aspect of my life. Loss, Happiness and Love. Some of my ex boyfriends will never be the same once Chris and Wyatt have had their say." The titter rippled through again, it was a well-known fact that to date Sarah you had to go through Chris and Wyatt first.

"Thanks Chris, you are my guidepost in life- and I don't know where I'd be without you."

The audience erupted in applause and Sarah smiled at Chris who smiled back.

"Throughout these years, everyone graduating here has been through so much. From failed papers to failed relationships but we are all the same today…"

_**Memories**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the graduation class of 2022!" The crowd cheered and the class threw their hats into the air.

Chris and Sarah hugged each other and smiled. They had finally graduated- they'd made it. And they had their whole future ahead of them.

* * *

**Nineteen Years Old**

Chris stared at the ground of the Halliwell crypt sadly. She was gone, no longer there to hold his hand; no longer there to tell him it was all going to be okay. Because it wasn't. Not ever again. Nothing would _ever_ be the same.

It had literally been a magical service. After the church ceremony, elves and trolls and pixies had appeared to pay their respects.

The casket was simple, white and shiny. The fairies had sprinkled a little dust over it and her name had been engraved in gold on the side.

He stared at the headstone.

_Serenity Elizabeth Sparrow_

_2004- 2023_

_Friend and Family_

_May She Rest In Peace_

He whispered a spell and the name changed from Serenity to Sarah. It may have been personal gain but he couldn't force himself to care.

He looked at his mother's plaque.

"Look after her mum." He whispered brokenly before orbing out.


	12. Headless

P3 was deserted, which considering it was only eight in the morning, wasn't really a shock. Chris expertly weaved his way around the tables and into the back room, flipping through a book on Demons he had borrowed from the manor.

"Hey Sarah, I found a few demons that could be trying to turn Wyatt. Do you think you could help me…" he trailed off and smiled as he saw his friend asleep on the couch with one hand behind her head and the other grasping a well-read copy of _The Old Man and the Sea _that Paige had leant to herwhile music blared through headphones. Even after eighteen years of knowing her, she still managed to surprise him on exactly how loud she could listen to music.

He shook his head in disbelief and pulled out a headphone.

"You'll damage your eardrums one day you know," He whispered softly into her ear, his lips accidentally brushing the earlobe as he spoke.

Sarah shifted on the couch and her book fell to the ground, a photo falling out from between the well-worn pages. Chris picked it up and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

He remembered this picture.

Sarah was standing next to Wyatt, his arm around her shoulders, Chris' slung around her waist. The picture had been taken before Piper had died. Sighing, he placed the picture back between the pages, praying that Piper didn't find the book.

Taking a deep breath, Chris shook Sarah slightly. Waking her up was usually a suicide mission.

"Mmmmnnnn!!" she complained loudly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Time to wake up, we've got demons to fight!" he said chipperly, taking a few steps out of firing range just in case she was a tad hormonal this morning.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes that were partly hidden behind her arm, "If you were anyone but you Chris, I would have hurt you by now."

"And because I am me?" he asked playfully.

"I'll let it slide!" she muttered dryly as she sat up, trying unsuccessfully to hide a wince.

Chris' attitude immediately switched from playful to serious and concerned. Eyeing Sarah up and down, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded, stretching carefully, "Just a little sore from being thrown into that wall yesterday. A few bruises and bumps- nothing major."

"We could get Leo to…" Chris began to suggest.

"NO!" Sarah shouted fiercely.

Chris sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that week, saying, "Just because I hate him doesn't mean you have to, you know."

"I'm allowed to hate him for what he did- or didn't- do Chris. Besides, he tried to kill me! I know he was possessed by the Rogue Elders and all but…"

"I get it Sarah, but you can't _not_ let him heal you if you're hurt."

Sarah nodded slightly and looked at him. The Rouge Elders- that had been one hell of a problem in the future.

A group of Elders had become power obsessed and gone on a rampage for other powers. It quickly became a horrific situation when they began to possess others to do their bidding.

They had been the ones who sent the demon after Piper and made Leo attempt to kill Sarah. The Elders had seen her as a potential threat and needed her disposed of, so they made Leo's hatred of Sarah so strong that he wanted her dead as well.

"So, you said something about demons then?" Sarah asked, clapping her hands and standing up.

"Yeah," Chris laughed. It was amazing how she managed to go from hormonal witch to eager best friend in three seconds flat.

"Hey do you think we could orb? My flaming power's been going weird lately."

Chris looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay? Is it anything serious?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, just means I'm probably getting a new power. It always happens, only my flaming seems to be affected curiously enough. So, can we orb?"

"Yeah, just hold tight, my orbing's been off a little too lately. Might be from being in the past too long, the power-keeping spell must be wearing away." He held out his hand and Sarah took it, but wrapped it around her waist.

Chris looked at her curiously and she looked at the ground, "Just in case," she whispered. Chris smirked and wrapped his free hand around the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Just in case!" he whispered in her ear before orbing out.

* * *

**XxX**

"Piper! We need your help… holy crap what the hell happened?" Chris asked as soon as he had orbed into the manor, staring at the severed head sitting calmly on the table in foyer.

Piper waved her hand at him and covered Wyatt's ears, "Shhhh!" she whispered hurriedly, "Watch the language in front of the young ones!"

"Piper, you have a _head _on your _table!_" Chris whispered back.

"Thank-you for that amazingly brilliant assessment Sherlock!"

Chris opened his mouth; no doubt to give Piper a snappy retort when Paige and Leo orbed in.

"Hey! Sorry it took so long, Wyatt's in his room and I brought Leo because I though we might need him." Her eyes landed on the severed head before her, "Oh my God and apparently I was right!"

Leo looked at the head, "Sigmund?"

"Leo! Thank goodness! Gideon sent me! We need the Charmed Ones' help!"

"Who's Gideon?" Piper interrupted.

"An old mentor, he actually fought for us to get married."

Sarah looked at the head, "Huh! You always warned us about losing our heads so this makes you a tad hypocritical Professor!"

Sigmund raised an eyebrow, "Uh, sorry my dear; have we met?"

"No, well yes but… no but not right- URGH! This is so confusing! I hate time travel!" she replied, putting her head in her hands.

"Sarah! FUTURE CONSEQUENCES!" Chris said loudly to her.

"Oh come on! What harm could it do to know that we went to Magic School?'

"Oh! Well, you must be the time traveling people the teachers at Magic School have been talking about!" Sigmund exclaimed, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Magic School?" Piper questioned.

"Yes, it's a school for the next generation. We teach them spells and such. Currently it's a boarding school only but we're thinking of opening it to others but we're not sure…"

Piper cut off his ramblings by saying, "Uhm, yeah that's great and all but we seem to have bigger problems right now. So this Headless Horseman guy is decapitating people?"

"Just the teachers, yes. But we are all afraid that things will get even more out of hand. This is why we need your help. We'll have to go to Magic School immediately. Gideon is waiting."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Okay, all you people with legs, follow me!"

Sigmund rolled his eyes and Piper gathered everyone together.

"No way! I have a job to do, a club to run and a son to raise with actual social skills and I don't need him interacting with severed heads." She stated as she bounced Wyatt on her hip slightly.

Leo shook his head, "No, Piper. He orbed himself in front of the door so that means he was drawn to it. Look, I'm not too crazy about Wyatt being involved in all of this but he needs to have some magical experiences. I'm a father first."

Chris heard Sarah snort and mumble under her breath, "Bullcrap."

The others didn't hear her though; they were too busy discussing what to do with Sigmund.

Piper sighed, "Okay fine! We'll go to the Magic School and help out." She rounded on Chris and Sarah, "BUT! The two of you are coming with Wyatt and us! I don't trust the two of you alone in this household. Offense intended!"

"None taken actually," Sarah piped up with a shrug of her shoulders, "I personally wouldn't trust me either."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on! If someone showed up from the future telling you that your son is evil and kills people AND then the Angel of Destiny comes and resurrects someone- which is only done in extreme cases- don't you think you'd be a little shifty?"

Chris rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs towards the door- Sarah always was a few Halliwells short of a manor sometimes.

* * *

**XXX**

The door creaked open and they entered Magic School Sigmund's head placed in a small bag. Phoebe groaned as she stepped over his body lying lifeless on the ground.

"Don't worry; someone will be along to pick that up soon!" Sigmund's voice proclaimed from the bag.

Phoebe looked at the long hallway, "How far does it go down?"

"No one knows as far as we are aware, it is endless!" Sigmund said again.

Sarah looked around, "Actually it's not; if you follow it to the end it transports you back here."

Everyone turned to look at her and Chris slapped her arm, "FUTURE CONSEQUENSES!" he hissed.

"Oh get a grip!" she retorted playfully, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Phoebe heard a growl from behind them and turned to find a sleek grey wolf calmly walking behind them.

"Okay I don't wanna freak anyone out but there is a WOLF following us!"

"What!?" everyone exclaimed turning around only to find the hallway empty.

Phoebe frowned, "Okay there was a wolf following us!"

"Not everyone sees the same things here Phoebe," Sigmund said from inside the bag.

A door clinked open and a girl levitated through it, and into the one across the hall her nose was buried deep in a book.

"Okay y'all saw that right?" Phoebe asked.

"Eleventh grade levitation!" Sarah stated with a grin and a sideways look at Chris. "She's late! Reminds me of you and me Chrissy!"

Chris rolled his eyes and continued walking with the others until they reached a large oak door. Leo pushed it open and they stepped inside.

"Ah! Leo there you are! Oh and Piper and Phoebe! Haven't seen you since you were children! Paige; good to finally meet you! And the two of you must be Christopher and Sarah- yes; Leo has told me much about you!" everyone looked around or the source of the voice as it seemed to be coming from out of thin air.

Leo was the first to speak, "Uh Gideon your shield's still up!"

There was a pause before a man came into view, "So sorry! Pleasure to meet you all!"

He then explained what was going on and why he needed their help.

Piper looked at him, "So you mean this all started out as pranks?"

"Yes, turning the north dorm into a gingerbread house; making it snow in the corridors and bewitching all the mirrors in the girl's bathroom to show them 20 pounds larger than they actually are."

Sarah giggled and Chris nudged her, trying to conceal his grin. If they were having problems with those things now, what he and Sarah caused in the future must have been hell.

He turned to the three of them

"The answers you all seek lie in the grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Paige teaching will help you find the student in question and help you recover what you fear you have lost. Piper, if you investigate our nursery school you will overcome your concerns about Wyatt. Phoebe, the wolf will help you discover what you need to know but beware, the more you know, the more trouble things can become."

He turned to Sarah, "The key to control lies within you, and you wouldn't have been blessed with these powers if you couldn't control them."

Sarah started and took Chris's hand, pulling him towards the library.

"What the hell was that all about?" he questioned as they opened the doors.

"I have no idea!" she replied.

* * *

**XXX**

"Who does he think he is? Obi-Wan Kenobi? How could I be afraid of losing something if I don't know what I've lost?" Paige ranted as she tried in vain not to step on the long black robe she had to wear.

**"**Maybe that's why he wants you to take over Sigmund's class, so you can remember." The teacher said as they walked.

"Remember what?"

**"**Your gift perhaps. Now, whatever you do be strong, don't let them intimidate you. This may be advanced magic but they're still just kids."

She pushed Paige into the room. Inside the room were a bunch of teenagers laughing at another teenager who was floating up in the air. He was kicking his legs around, trying to get down.

Paige closed the door and the teenagers turned around.

"Help! Stop it!" he yelled as they laughed.

"Oh my gosh!"

The boy fell to the floor and Paige rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He muttered as he pulled away.

"Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it, Zac? No." one boy said with a smirk.

"Did you do that? Excuse me, I'm talking to you." Paige asked, wondering if she was this annoying as a child.

"Yeah, so what if I did?"

"What's your name?"

"Quentin."

The class giggled.

**"**What's so funny?" Paige asked, looking around.

The door opened and a boy identical to the one sitting in front of Paige entered. He looked around and saw himself sitting in a chair.

"Thanks a lot, Slick, get me in trouble why don't you."

The boy changed and Paige started.

"What's the matter, teach? You seem a little outta sorts."

"Me? No, I'm perfectly fine." She held out her hand and a boy conjured an apple into it.

"Thank you. You're a conjurer."

"Yeah. And I'd watch your pretty little neck if I was you." Slick said with a smirk and a laugh.

--

Phoebe crept through the halls; she was on a wolf hunt.

"Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy."

The wolf appeared before her and growled.

"Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack me because Gideon sent me. Where are you going?"

She ran after it, and found herself in a cave.

**"**Come on."

The wolf burst into flames and turned into a woman who looked up at Phoebe as she spoke.

" Neat trick. Can you shape shift into the headless horseman as well?"

The woman smiled,"I'm a shaman, not a shape shifter. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol."

**"**Fascinating. You didn't answer my question."

**"**Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? You have the power of premonition, but it's unreliable. Especially lately. I can help you to see your future more clearly. If you're willing to take the risk, that is."

--

Piper watched all the children in the nursery play and shook her head, "I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, 'cause this is certainly not what I'm looking for."

"Still, Wyatt doesn't have to hide his powers. Plus, he's not gonna be all alone." Leo stated gently.

**"**No, he'll be surrounded by all the other freaks." She laughed.

"They're not freaks."

"You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal up bringing. At least as normal as was possible. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Leo said with a sigh.

"Well, we're not shopping for preschools; we're shopping for head hunters. So where is..."

A teacher walked in with a little girl.

"Sorry, a little emergency. Go ahead."

The girl joined the other kids and the teacher turned to Piper and Leo again.

"Now, where were we?"

"You were telling us about your near miss with the headless..."

"Shhhh. Don't want to scare the little ones. They may have powers but they're still innocent."

"How'd you get away?" Leo asked.

"I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank god."

"Um, are you suggesting that one of these kids might be..." Piper trailed off.

"Involved? Oh, dear, no, no, never." She laughed.

"Why would you be a target?"

"These children are the cradles of good magic, its entire future. Without proper guidance, nurturing, they can easily be turned."

"Evil?" Piper and Leo said together, turning their heads to look at one another.

"Yeah." The teacher said with a smile.

--

Chris and Sarah were browsing through books in the library when Sarah suddenly laughed. Chris looked around and found her lying underneath a table covered in books.

"What is it?" he asked, walking over to her. She smiled and pointed to several words scratched into the underside of the table.

"_Jacob Jacobin hates books forever and they suck._ _1998_." Chris read aloud, not believing what he was reading. Their librarian of the future hated books at one point in time.

Sarah stood up and held out her hand to Chris. He accepted it and stood up, his foot catching on a large pile of books and sending him to the ground… on top of Sarah. She squealed and he was overcome by a sense of déjà vu as he looked into her eyes. She tilted her head upwards slightly and the library doors burst open.

"Did you guys find the- Oh My God!" Piper said as she saw the neurotic whitelighter and his best friend on the ground. Paige and Leo looked at the pair and Piper turned to Paige.

"You owe me twenty-bucks!" she proclaimed happily.

Sarah's mouth dropped, "You had bets on us? Besides, we weren't doing anything. Chris tripped!"

Piper nodded, clearly not believing them. Suddenly there was a piercing ring and screams were heard from all corners of the school as students ran. Gideon ran in and announced that they needed to get to safety.

Hooves were heard behind them and a large black horse appeared behind Piper and decapitated her before turning swiftly and doing the same to Sarah. The horse and rider disappeared and Piper laughed dryly.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh -Great!"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes as Chris picked up her head and Leo did the same for Piper, "Plus side- At least I'm not dead! Again!"

* * *

**XXX**

"Easy! Easy!" Piper warned as Leo placed her head on the top of the bookcase. Chris laid Sarah's next to it and she closed her eyes.

"Wow! When you're nothing but a head, this bookcase is really high!"

"Do you want us to move you two?" Leo asked politely, remembering his conversation with Chris on the bridge a few weeks ago.

"NO! Wyatt cannot see us like this he will freak out!"

"Well, at least you two aren't dead. We need to find this Horseman before he does this again."

Paige put her hands in her pockets, "I keep getting this feeling it's someone in my class; I mean who better to start with than the most powerful kids there?"

"Well what do we do about that?" Sarah replied snappishly, blowing on a lock of hair that was brushing her face. Chris smiled and pushed it away.

"Don't be smiling at me Chris! I'm in trouble here! You keep smiling and I'LL remove something when I get my hands back!"

Chris's grin slid off his face and Leo laughed. Sarah raised and eyebrow, saying, "I'd do it to you before I'd do it to him, Leo!"

"Well, why don't we bring them here, they can't conjure the Horseman and we can keep an eye on them," Paige suggested.

"Oh no Phoebe! She doesn't know!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'll go!" Leo volunteered.

"No! Wyatt cannot have two headless parents- Chris can go!"

"Gee thanks!" he piped up as Sarah laughed happily.

Chris rolled his eyes and walked towards the door ignoring Sarah's call of, "Don't lose your head!"

* * *

**XXX**

For the seventh time, Phoebe fell to the ground with a groan.

"Urgh! This isn't working!"

The shaman smiled, "It isn't working because you don't trust in yourself Phoebe. Don't worry about fighting the demons, just… let yourself go."

With a nod, she accepted the potion and entered the quest. The first demon attacked and she closed her eyes, letting it fall right through her. The same happened for the others and she was suddenly standing outside the shimmering portal. With a deep breath, she stepped forward and into the light beyond.

Phoebe looked around as she emerged from the portal. An eight-year-old Wyatt was standing in the middle of the room, playing a small hand-held video game while a young brunette boy sat beside him.

"Wyatt," Piper said as she walked into the room, "Give your little brother a turn on the game to please."

Phoebe looked shocked, "Little brother?"

Paige emerged from the room next door in a black robe that was strangely familiar, "Piper, could you take Phoebe to the doctor instead; I have a thousand papers to grade!"

"Doctor?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah we have to make sure our little niece is doing okay!"

Phoebe looked down at her feet only to find that she couldn't see them.

A loud shriek was heard and the boy next to Wyatt was attacked by a red blur.

The little boy laughed and Phoebe took a good look at the girl. Her long black hair was tied up in pigtails and her dress was red with black straps. She was holding out her finger. The little boy took her hand and walked towards Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe?" he asked, looking up at her with eyes that were very familiar, he showed her the girl's finger, which had a small cut on the top, "We need your help, Spazzy needs a Band-Aid." The little girl stuck out her lower lip and her eyes filled with tears. Phoebe's eyes widened, those eyes were VERY familiar.

She snapped out of her vision and nearly had a heart attack at the face before her, "Phoebe, we need your help." Chris said.

She gaped at him and he looked confused, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know!" she turned to the girl, "Am I?"

"You tell me, what'd you see?"

"I saw children… and my child… and a life without demons. Is that even possible?" She asked.

"You know the answer Phoebe, I know you do. Just believe in your powers and go out there and save our school."

Phoebe nodded and followed Chris back to the manor; they had some serious talking to do once this was over.

* * *

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Paige ushered all of her students into the room.

"Wow! Piper Halliwell! A Charmed One!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Too bad she's only a part of her- and it ain't the good one!" Slick sneered.

"SLICK!" Paige yelled, putting a hand to her head.

Slick rolled his eyes and looked at Sarah's head.

"Damn! Shame we can't see your body babe!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth throwing several comebacks at him, and Piper was glad Wyatt was not in the room to hear them.

"Well, well! She's got quite a vocabulary!" he said with a sly grin.

Paige saw Leo beckon at her from the corner of her eye and turned to the heads, "I'll be right back!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Piper asked as Slick moved to walk away.

"Don't look at her like that- she'll turn you into a toad!" Sarah smiled.

* * *

**XXX**

"What is it Leo?" Paige asked quietly.

"Do you trust Chris and Sarah?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "You're asking me this now?"

"Look, I'm petitioning the Elders to send Chris back to his time and I need back-up."

Paige hesitated and opened her mouth but a piercing ring ripped through the manor.

Leo and Paige rushed out to find all the students scattering and the Horseman riding around, his sword held high. The doors blew open and he disappeared onto the street.

"Head count!" Piper called, "No jokes just do it!"

Paige looked around, "Everyone's here!"

Gideon appeared before them, "I heard the alarm, what happened?"

"The horseman, he came but he's gone now. Out those doors!"

Gideon held up his hand, "We must find him; people on the outside aren't protected like we are. They'll die and if an innocent dies, so does Magic School!"

Paige nodded and took his offered hand, orbing them out.

* * *

**XXX**

Paige and Gideon entered the manor in a swirl of orbs minutes later.

"The police said he was a killer Gideon, I know that doesn't make it right but you can't let the future generations down because of one death! Look, talk to Leo and he'll even tell you that!"

Leo appeared in the room with a smile, "I don't think I'll have to Paige,"

Suddenly everything was quiet, far too quiet for Leo's liking.

Piper and Sarah's voices were heard from the room next to them.

"What are you doing here?" and "Let me go you bastard!"

The three rushed into the room, only to find all occupants frozen in place.

Paige looked around, "Piper? Oh my god. Piper!"

"The door's still closed." Gideon said as he looked around the room.

Leo looked around, "The kids are frozen. How are they frozen they're good witches!"

Gideon looked up, "Piper must have done it. Her powers are advancing to freeze all manner of things."

"Without hands? I don't think so." Paige piped in.

"Someone from the outside?" Leo suggested.

"That's impossible, we got here too fast. It has to be one of them."

Gideon shook his head, "The students? No, they don't possess that kind of power. Besides, they're frozen."

Paige looked thoughtful, "Then one of them's faking it."

The door to Magic School swung open and Chris and Phoebe stepped out.

"There you are!" Paige exclaimed.

"What's the matter? Don't trust me?" Chris said with a grin.

"Separate subject!" Leo stated.

Phoebe held up her hands, "How's Piper?"

"You're not gonna like it." Paige said as she bit her lip lightly.

"She's been kidnapped." Leo jumped in, "Sarah too,"

Phoebe and Chris's eyes widened "What?"

Paige held up her hands to silence the oncoming questions, "That's the bad news. The good news is that she's here, somewhere."

Gideon wrung his hands, "Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is."

Phoebe stepped forward, "But maybe I can, thanks to your wolf." She added, looking at Gideon as she walked towards the kids.

"I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?"

Paige shrugged, "Honey, they're teenagers, they all hate the school." She pointed to the boy with glasses,

"But he's a conjurer."

Phoebe closed her eyes, "No, it's not him."

She turned to Zac and stopped, "But who's this guy?"

Paige looked up, "He's a telepath."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lotta rage right now!"

Zac moved out of his froze position and shrugged," Well, look who just solved the case!"

Gideon gasped, "Zachary?"

"Surprise." Zac mocked. He closed his eyes and faded away.

Chris looked around, "What? Where'd he go?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't Zachary that was an astral projection."

Gideon shook his head, "He doesn't have that power."

"No, but a teacher here does. And Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze." Paige said, everything falling into place in her head.

Phoebe nodded, "He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers."

"Where's the real Zachary?" Leo asked curiously.

"He's at school with Piper."

Chris looked thoughtful, "But why? What does he want with her and Sarah?"

* * *

**XXX**

Piper and Sarah's heads sat on an old table at Magic School.

Piper groaned, "All I wanted was a normal life for Wyatt but no! I had to go and lose my head and now he'll grow up in a household of weirdness! Does anyone understand that I'd just like ONE normal freaking day?!"

"I do!" Sarah said from beside her.

"Yeah, right! Why would YOU want a normal day? Your powers are amazing; even though I'm not 100 percent happy I'm a witch- I'd kill to have your powers."

"Really?" Sarah questioned slightly snappishly, "You'd kill to have a bounty over your head since your conception and not be able to control all of your powers, waking up each day and thinking- is today the day I lose all control?"

Piper's brow furrowed, "I… never really thought about it like that!"

Sarah smiled, "Its okay. Listen, I know it's not really my business but removing demons from Wyatt's life won't help him. They'll keep coming and its better he's prepared that not being."

Piper was silent, "I guess you're right!"

Silence had settled around them and a question Piper had been longing an answer to, made its escape from her lips.

"Sarah? When you were… I mean… before you were… while you were-"

"Dead?" Sarah supplied, with a slight giggle, "You can say it Piper. I've come to terms with the fact I was less than alive at one point in time."

"Right!" Piper said slowly, feeling a little embarrassed, "When you were dead, you didn't happen to meet anyone? I mean just a glance or maybe did you happen to see…"

"Prue?" Sarah supplied again, slightly quieter than last time.

"Yeah," Piper sighed, "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I saw her. She was nice, easy to talk to. She misses you and Phoebe and is really sorry she never met Paige. She's really proud of you. For everything you have done- and will do. Just, don't tell Chris I told you that,"

Piper sniffled a little and a silence surrounded them. It wasn't awkward, it was just silence. Piper felt very maternal towards this girl. Like a daughter she never had.

"He likes you," Piper said.

Sarah looked confused, "Who?"

"Chris,"

"He's my best friend; I should hope he likes me!"

"Not like that! You two would make an excellent pair."

Sarah wrinkled her nose, "Ewwwwwwwww! God no! That'd be like me dating Wyatt!"

Piper looked affronted, "What's wrong with my son?"

Sarah laughed, "Wyatt was like a brother to me, Chris is my best friend it'd be… weird."

"He was like a brother to you? So the three of you used to hang around a lot?"

Sarah immediately closed her eyes and mentally berated herself.

"I wasn't meant to say that." She mumbled.

"Well you did so answer the question."

"Yeah, we did. Wyatt, Chris and I were all really close."

Piper clicked her tongue and sighed.

"I stand by what I said about Chris, Sarah. You two would be adorable together."

"Whatever Piper. He's my friend- nothing more."

"Uh-huh! Sure! You like him Sarah, it is so obvious!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and a small smile passed over her face when Zachary walked into the room, carrying the heads of Paige and Phoebe.

"You are all making me do this you know," he said as he dropped the heads onto the table.

Phoebe laughed nervously as Zachary walked out the door, "Uh, Hi guys!"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Nicely done guys!"

"We were trying to save the two of you!" Phoebe protested.

"Yeah nice job of that!"

"Well who went and got her head stolen?"

Paige sighed, "Guys we're not getting anywhere arguing!"

"Actually we're not getting anywhere because we don't have bodies!"

Sarah sighed, "Maybe you three could try a spell to summon the horseman and vanquish him. That would get our bodies re-attached."

Paige thought for a moment.

"_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_The Headless Horseman… come to us"_

She faltered and Phoebe piped up.

"_The unfortunate ones who didn't duck!"_

Sarah snorted and Piper rolled her eyes as the Horseman came galloping down the halls towards them.

"Uh NOW!" Paige yelled.

"_Power of three unite, end this grizzly fight,_

_Reverse the roles and make us whole!"_

The horseman disappeared and the four ended up on the floor. Phoebe looked down and started putting her hands over her legs.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow, "Should I get you a room?"

"As long as it's not near the one for you and Chris!" Phoebe mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said.

"Okay, okay come on!" Piper said, helping her sisters up.

* * *

**XXX**

The four women entered the room to find Zachary holding a knife to Gideon's throat.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, casting a hand over his shoulder at them, sending them flying. He looked shocked; he hadn't meant to do that.

"Zachary, you don't want to do this!" Paige whispered gently, "Killing someone isn't the answer!"

He seemed to contemplate this before slowly lowering the knife. Gideon sighed and got up. It was over.

Chris walked over and helped Sarah up, "You okay?"

She shrugged, "Well, I got my body back didn't I?"

He laughed and nodded, "I definitely like you better with your body!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked, making Chris realize what his last comment sounded like, "Oh! I didn't mean it like that!"

Sarah looked offended and Chris corrected himself again, "Oh! I mean- I did but I… I don't… you… uh. Good to have you back in one piece!"

"Why yes it is Chrissy. You would be completely and utterly lost without me!"

she waved her hands and covered her eyes in a dramatic gesture.

"You are such a spaz." Chris laughed at her.

Phoebe looked up at that nickname; yep she and Chris had a lot of talking to do.

* * *

**XXX**

The Charmed Ones sat at the bar of P3 discussing the events of today. Phoebe was looking around every so often, as though hoping to catch a glimpse of someone in particular. Her sisters didn't notice though, they were too busy discussing Zachary and the two people Phoebe was looking for.

"You still owe me twenty bucks Paige!" Piper said as she sipped her drink.

"But they weren't doing anything! You heard them! They just fell down!"

"Yeah, but our deal was it would be three weeks before we caught them in a compromising position so pay up!"

With a sigh, Paige removed twenty dollars from her purse.

"So did you bind Zachary's powers?" Piper asked her sister.

"No, he didn't want me to. I wouldn't be surprised if we see him at Magic School again someday." Paige answered.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, and I bet he's not the only one! You're going to make a great teacher one day Paige!"

"Teacher? Me?"

"Uh-huh! At Magic School! I saw it with my very own… vision!" she said happily.

Piper smiled, "Well, _I _will be spending more time on separating Wyatt from his family than raising him as an only child."

"Well Piper there may be a day when you don't have to worry about that!" Phoebe stated, with a sly grin.

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe turned her head and saw Chris and Sarah making their way to the back room, apparently deep in a conversation.

"Oh, I'm just saying!" she hopped off the stool and followed the friends.

Piper turned to Paige, "What did she mean?" Paige just shrugged and turned back to her drink.

--

"Hey!" she called as the door to the back room swung closed behind her. Sarah turned and saw Phoebe. With a sigh she sat on the beat-up couch and looked at Chris.

"Are you here to kick us out?" Chris asked Phoebe quietly.

"Actually I'd like to ask you question Chris."

"Shoot."

"But I want the truth, no games, lies or running away. Just the solid and honest truth." Phoebe said slowly, laying down the rules she prayed he'd follow.

"Fine, what did you want to ask me?"

Phoebe drew in a breath and looked him in the eye, "Are you… Wyatt's little brother?"

Sarah's head jerked up and Chris looked at her, the two communicating through their eyes. Sarah nodded slightly and Chris sighed.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."

Phoebe nodded and wrapped him up in a hug, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes landed on Sarah as Chris broke away from the hug.

"So we're the family you lived with?" she asked quietly. Sarah nodded and Chris looked at his Aunt.

"You can't tell anyone Phoebe it could change the…"

"Aunt." Phoebe corrected quickly.

"Huh?" Chris and Sarah chorused together, the argument from minutes before long forgotten.

"I am your Aunt and you will address me like that when we are alone. Wyatt's too young to say it and I'd really love to hear it now and then"

Chris rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. Phoebe looked at her watch and saw that she had been gone for around fifteen minutes.

"Look, I have to go. But… we'll talk later okay? Okay!" she rushed out the door and into the loud, booming club beyond the door.

Chris sighed loudly and kicked the couch Sarah was sitting on.

"Chris," she said quietly, "maybe you should tell the rest of them."

"No, Sarah I've already told you it would mess with the future!"

"We've been here before Chris. The future is already messed up. You said that the only reason you wouldn't tell them was because they wouldn't believe you. PHOEBE believes you Chris!"

"I said NO!!" Chris shouted, sending objects flying off shelves.

Sarah closed her mouth and sat back in the chair, "Then what exactly is it that you plan to do?"

"Not yet. I will tell them Sarah; I promise you that they will find out. Sooner or later I will tell them who I am, just not now." He said slowly, feeling guilty about losing his temper.

She looked him in the eye and stood up, "Swear?"

Chris nodded and held up his hand, the scar from their blood bond standing out boldly on his skin, "Swear on my life Sarah."

She looked at him skeptically and he sighed, "Come on Sarah; have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Sarah smiled, "Okay."

He smirked, the memories of the last time they'd had this argument flooding back.

"We've been here before!" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I recognize that tree!" she quipped.

"You're weird!"

"And that's why you love me!" she laughed, walking out into the club.

"Probably more than I want to." Chris whispered as she disappeared.


	13. I Dream Of Sarah

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell threw his hands into the air and sent tables flying. They crashed into the wall and windows shattered, sending shards of glass sailing high into the air. All demons had taken cover; the Lord was in a terrible mood. His brother and that brat of a girl had ruined everything, and were well on their way to 'saving' him.

Wyatt's piercing blue eyes scanned the room and he blew up the bookcase in his rage. It wasn't meant to be like this. Sarah was supposed to be dead; Chris was meant to be crushed and weak, susceptible to evil. With a cry of rage he sent his fist flying into a stonewall, making it crack under the extreme pressure. Wyatt looked down at his knuckles, as the blood oozed slowly from the wound. There was blood on his hands.

The rage died. Not all the blood was his.

Memories flooded through his mind as the blood seeped down his wrist in a crimson trail of pain. At least, he thought it was pain. All he felt was numbness, all he heard was the screams of pain, the pleas for life- all he saw was the horrorstruck faces and all he could taste was the salty tears that poured from his victims eyes. Sarah had been his first.

_The room filled with gray smoke as Shax appeared before him. A sadistic grin crept slowly across Wyatt's face._

"_I have a job for you!"_

His cousins had followed shortly after Sarah's funeral. While Chris was away mourning the loss of his friend Wyatt had struck. He had laughed as one by one his cousins hit the ground like china dolls falling from a cliff million of miles off the ground. Phoenix had been the last to die, tears in her eyes as she whispered her last words so only Wyatt could hear.

'_Why?'_

That single word had haunted him, tortured him for years on end.

His Aunts had entered the room and found him, athame in hand, standing over the bodies of their children with a grin on his face.

Pandemonium.

They tried and failed, their bodies hitting the floor with dull thuds. The one sound Wyatt never wanted to hear. He proffered to kill demons, no bodies left to stare at him with glassy eyes, no one to walk in and find the corpse on the floor; the carpet around them stained with blood. Like Chris had.

Wyatt had laughed as Chris' mouth opened and closed at the sight before him. Nothing but bodies strewn on the floor and his face filled with rage as the pieces fell into place. Only someone powerful could resurrect a demon, only someone who wanted power would want powerful people dead.

Wyatt had tried, but he had failed to kill Chris. Maybe he couldn't stand the thought of more blood on his hands- more blood that wasn't his.

He had taken over the Underworld, killing anyone who dared stand up to him. He took over the world, killing most anyone who dared stand up to him. Blood that wasn't his.

He never destroyed the Halliwell crypt. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It was a reminder of the power he had gained, what he had managed to do.

Bianca was his only connection to Chris. He used her to kill the people he needed dead, so the blood was on her hands. Now she was dead and it was back to him. To kill and destroy.

_It's all about power!_ He reminded himself. He wanted it! He wanted power- NEEDED power! It was his reason- the reason he killed. They weren't coming back; Sarah may have, but that was so she could help save him. But he didn't need saving, he had everything he needed- everything he wanted.

Wyatt orbed out, black orbs surrounded his muscular body as he reappeared in the crypt. The gold letters on the plaques glittered ominously. Whispers seemed to follow him as he walked, as though they knew what he had done.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled loudly, blowing chunks out of the concrete. Breathing heavily, a sharp pain on his knuckles brought him back to reality.

Wyatt looked down, the blood had dried. At least this blood was his.

* * *

**XXX**

Phoebe pushed the doors open to the Bar Mirror, nearly knocking down three writers in her hurry to get to her office.

"Ah! Mandy! Were there any messages for me?" she asked quickly, praying that maybe Chris had finally called her after two weeks of calling for him. Sarah had been in a state of panic before she had informed Phoebe that if Chris were dead she would know. She could sense that he wasn't in trouble so she calmed down.

Mandy looked up and smiled.

"Um, yeah but I think you should probably know that a couple of minutes ago a guy came over and asked if you were here. And a few minutes after that a girl showed up. She looked pretty angry. They wanted to wait in your office and Elise said you knew them so she let them in. I hope that's o—kay…"

Phoebe was already on her way to the office before Mandy had even finished talking.

She flung her door open and found Chris pressed against a wall, Sarah brandishing a pair of (rather sharp) scissors in his face.

"…weeks! I was worried sick! I could sense you weren't dead but I couldn't sense where the HELL YOU WERE!"

Chris laughed nervously as the scissors passed over his jugular, "Um Spaz, at least I'm alive!"

"NOT FOR LONG!" She growled.

Phoebe dropped her bag and slammed the door, breaking the two of their argument.

"Phoebe! Excellent timing! Maybe you can talk some sense into Sarah-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN CHIRS!" Phoebe yelled, loudly enough to sound menacing, but not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

"Busy." Chris tried in vain to explain.

Phoebe marcher over and pulled the scissors out of Sarah's hands.

"Busy where?" she pressed, sitting down and folding her arms.

"I've been busy working something out. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt that I forgot something completely important."

"What?" Phoebe demanded, ignoring Sarah's attempts to continue her ranting.

"This month is my conception date."

Sarah stopped her furious gestures and Phoebe paused.

"Your conception date?" she ground out slowly, processing every word.

"That's where I've been for the past two weeks. Oracle, fortunetellers, Sooth Sayers are all telling me the same thing. If my mom and dad don't screw this month; I'm screwed."

Phoebe screwed up her nose at the image and Sarah snorted.

"And you couldn't take five seconds to tell me where you were going?" She spat.

"I tried," Chris explained, "But you were asleep and I had to know now. I didn't expect to be gone for as long as I was but I wanted at least five opinions before I started to panic. I got seven of the same opinions so now I'm panicking. If mom and dad aren't together I won't come back from the future to help you which means that Paige will die and the world will most likely fall into the chaos that I came back to stop because I technically wasn't born."

Phoebe shook her head and sighed, "Chris I don't know what you want me to do! Most children who are the cause of their parents divorce feel guilty but…"

"I WASN'T THE CAUSE!" Chris yelled hotly. "THEY WERE HAVING PROBLEMS BEFORE ME AND LEO JUST USED ME AS AN EXCUSE! IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED AFTER I CAME IT WAS AN UNFORSEEN SIDE EFFECT. I SWEAR."

Phoebe took a calming breath and touched her temples.

"Okay, let's just take this one step at a time. Sarah, stop making obscene hand gestures behind Chris's back and stop feeling what you're feeling. I know you're very angry because I can feel it and I know you took the empathy blocking potion. You can bitch at him later. I bitch now."

She turned to her nephew and licked her lips.

"Now, Chris. I will help you get Piper and Leo back together. On my terms though, okay? Although it is beyond me how you can put so much time and effort into planning a demon hunt but not coming back to the past and risk killing so many people."

That broke it. Sarah sensed an intense wave of anger come from Chris. And you didn't need to be an empath to feel it.

"Well forgive me if I didn't think this all the way through. I had people dying in waves all around me Phoebe! My brother was evil, the world was falling apart and I each night I remembered the day where my carelessness killed MY BEST FRIEND. I had her DIE IN MY ARMS! So forgive me if I didn't think it all the way through!"

A dead silence filled the room and the anger in Sarah's eyes died as she placed her hand on Chris's back.

"Chris…" she said softly, but did not continue.

Phoebe just watched before she sighed again, "I'm sorry Chris. I will help you get your parents back together. We'll work this out okay?"

She placed both of her palms on the desk and was thrown into a vision.

_No, no please no!' a young woman screamed as a demon threw a ball of light at her._

"What was it? What'd you see?" Chris asked cautiously, moving forward towards his Aunt.

"A- a woman being attacked." She replied.

"Where?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The three appeared in a swirl of orbs and Sarah yanked her hand out of Chris's. She wasn't in the mood to forgive him just yet.

"So why are we here again?" she grouched, folding her arms and deliberately ignoring Chris's attempts to talk to her.

"I had a vision that a woman here is going to be attacked. Now all we need to do is y'know, actually find her."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and bent down to a small skeleton roped off. It wasn't out of the ordinary to find a skeleton at a dig site, but this one had two heads.

"What is that?" Chris asked, bending down beside her.

"A skeleton." Sarah said shortly, ice coating her tone.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, he was deserving of her silent treatment for the moment so he'd deal with it.

He had meant to tell her he was leaving but there hadn't been time. He needed to go at that second. Besides, he didn't mean to be gone as long as he had.

Suddenly, he felt Sarah's hand grab his wrist and pull him to the ground as a knife went sailing into the wall behind him- exactly where his head had been seconds ago. A fireball was the next thing to come in contact with them. Sarah yanked her hand backwards and hissed as the flames licked at her hand before Chris yanked her out of the way. The two sprawled onto the dirt as Phoebe threw a potion at the men.

As soon as both men were gone Chris automatically moved his eyes to Sarah's hand. The burn was nothing serious but judging by her facial expression it was painful.

Sarah opened her mouth, fully intent on telling Chris to back off when a man appeared behind them on a flying carpet.

'_That's a new one.' _She thought dryly. Phoebe threw a potion at him and the man released something from his hand.

"NO!"

A fireball appeared in his hand and he lobbed it at Phoebe, she ducked at it came flying at Chris's turned back.

"DUCK!" Sarah yelled, pulling Chris away with her good hand. All this dragging and throwing of each other they were doing was doing wonders for her anger.

Phoebe looked over at them and saw Chris offering his hand to Sarah. She refused and got to her feet, clutching her burned hand.

"We may need Leo for this." Chris assed.

Sarah mumbled something (possibly obscene) under her breath and headed towards Phoebe.

She was picking up the bottle and dusting it off.

A large haze of pink smoke clouded Phoebe's sight as the women from Phoebe's vision appeared.

"Thank-you for saving me!" she exclaimed brightly.

"You're the innocent?"

"My name is Jinny and I am at your service… master."

"Uh-oh."

* * *

**XXX**

Sarah watched in distaste as the gentle, golden glow covered her wound, admittedly, it was nice to have the pain dull but when it was Leo healing her she'd rather do without it.

"So you're telling me a demon did this?" Leo questioned.

"Not just any demon. My last master, Bosk." Jinny spoke, twisting her hands as she paced.

"he was very cruel and forced me to grant his wishes as genies do. But I knew that if I could just get a help message to Phoebe she could free me."

Phoebe uncrossed her arms, "No,no,no sorry! I don't make wishes with genies because you are tricksters."

Jinny looked crestfallen before she smiled again.

"It's okay. But Bosk will be coming for me soon. He only has one wish left so he will need to find me soon."

Phoebe nodded as Leo finished healing.

"Right. Okay then I will call Paige and see if she can come over here and help us sort all of this out."

"What about Piper?" Chris queried, sitting beside Sarah and ignoring her shift in position to put as much space between them as possible.

"Piper is on a date with Greg." Phoebe then clapped her hand to her mouth as she remembered that Leo was in the room.

Leo looked hurt for a moment before he nodded.

"Well as long as she is happy I suppose."

Chris's eyes widened and he sharply inhaled.

"But Leo, what about all of this 'forbidden lovers' 'us against the world' stuff? That doesn't go away."

Leo looked at him suspiciously before sighing.

"It's a little late for bonding Chris seeing as I'm petitioning with the other Elders to send you and Sarah back."

"WHAT!?" Sarah yelled standing up and making several jars smash somewhere in the house.

"You don't belong here." Leo stated simply, orbing out.

"He's abandoning me again." Chris said sadly.

Phoebe sighed and looked around.

"Okay then brighten up! We will fix this mess and then get your parent together. Now, Chris you go get the Book and some aspirin because I'm getting a migraine!"

Chris nodded and headed up the stairs just as Paige orbed into the room.

"Sweet! You landed one!" she began to eye Jinny up and down.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. Phoebe massaged her temples and groaned.

"Okay, Paige this is Jinny."

"It is nice to meet you my dear!"

Paige nodded and a pair of large diamond earrings appeared on her ears.

"Did you do that?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"No but they _are _lovely. Who conjured them for you?" Jinny asked politely.

Paige rolled her eyes and mumbled something about Richard. Chris's footsteps came down the stairs and he handed the Book to Sarah. She took it and locked her gaze with him, offering him a soft smile of forgiveness. Chris knew he wasn't totally forgiven, but she was finally getting over her current anger.

As Chris's back disappeared into the kitchen to find aspirin. Jinny watched Sarah's eyes follow him and she touched Sarah's arm softly.

"You know I had a master like him once, he was probably one of the best I had. Is he your boyfriend?"

Sarah's eyes widened comically and Paige stifled a giggle.

"GOD NO!"

Jinny stepped back a little and she began to bow.

"OH! My greatest of apologies I simply assumed that…"

Phoebe held up her hand, "Relax Jinny, you are kind of right. Chris is her best friend."

"Oh well then you are very lucky to have such a wonderful and kind friend."

"Thank-you." Sarah said stiffly, taking the Book into the conservatory and sitting on the chair.

Paige patted Phoebe on the shoulder and began to speak, "Well Pheebs don't worry. Glen and I used to be like that. You know our relationship actually started with a teasing kiss on the cheek and then a couple of kisses on the neck before BAM I planted one on his lips."

Phoebe laughed and then smiled; "I know Paige and I wish Sarah did that to Chris but-"

Jinny placed her hands together and blinked and Phoebe stopped talking.

"Uh-oh." Paige mumbled.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the conservatory and watched as Sarah closed the Book, stood up and walked towards them so gracefully it looked like she was floating.

"Guys," Chris's voice came from the kitchen, "I found the aspirin, it was behind an empty jar of calamine lotion and a bottle of antiseptic that didn't look to good for you. You should really clean out your medicine cabinet and –WHOA!"

Sarah had leapt forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek before moving her lips don his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Chris," she sighed, eyes gazing at him adoringly, "You are the most _amazing, handsome and wonderful _man I have _ever _met!"

He pulled out of her grasp and she whimpered, lips sliding into a pout.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he asked harshly to Phoebe.

She grinned sheepishly and stuttered out her answer, "W-well um y-you see I may have made a teeny weenie little wish."

"WHAT!"

"Accidentally!" she defended.

Chris furiously pulled his hand away from Sarah's and he stepped forward.

"Well un-wish it because I have to get to Piper and get her back here."

Paige watched the interaction with interest. Why was Chris so hell bent on getting to Piper?

Phoebe crossed her arms, "No. Not yet anyway. You refuse to answer anyone's calls for two weeks this can be your punishment." With a wicked grin she couldn't help but add, "Not that you see it as a punishment I'm sure but-"

Chris merely rolled his eyes and orbed away in a brilliant swirl of white lights. Sarah pouted and whined.

Paige decided to intervene but was suddenly standing in the middle of the room in a floor length evening gown.

"Dammit Richard!"

Phoebe gulped down the aspirin and looked at her sister.

"You go to Richard. Jinny you will come with me and we will look through the Book for Bosk and Sarah," a long pause followed this and Sarah gazed dreamily out into space.

"Go after Chris."

Sarah brightened and giggled, flaming out to find her best friend.

* * *

**XXX**

Chris banged on the door of Greg's apartment, "Piper! Piper!"

"Forget it." Piper said from inside to Greg and she kissed him again.

Chris continued to knock, "I know you're in there. Please open the door now."

Piper sighed, "Just a sec." She got up and walked to the door.

"Go away."

"We have an emergency." He said, quickly.

Greg appeared behind Piper's body and looked at Chris.

"Is there a problem here?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, many problems, many levels. Piper has to come home now."

"Excuse me? Who are you again?" Greg demanded.

"I'm a friend of her husband's."

Piper laughed nervously, "Ex-husband, and he's not really a great friend. Um, its okay, I got it."

Greg looked suspicious, "Well, I'm here if you need me."

Piper closed the door quietly, "What is this big emergency? Can't it wait and hour or two?"

"No, it can't. There's a demon on the loose, a Genie running amuck, and I'm currently hiding because of your sister."

"What happ-"

Piper didn't get to finish before Sarah flamed in beside Chris and placed a small kiss on his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kissing his neck lightly.

Piper saw Chris close his eyes, almost as if he was trying to gain some self-control before ducking out of the way; earning a small whimper from Sarah.

Piper started, what the _hell _had she managed to miss while she was at Greg's?

"That's the problem; Phoebe wished something or another and now Sarah is chasing me around like I'm the air she breathes so we really need you back Piper. Please"

Piper shook her head, "You can't make wishes with Genies!"

"See, we need you. Come on, let's orb." Chris said hurriedly, grabbing her hand and ducking from Sarah at the same time.

Piper pulled her hand out of his grasp and nearly laughed as Sarah tried to kiss him again, "No, no, no. Listen. I am not gonna leave him high and dry again without an explanation. So your demon can wait five minutes."

Piper walked back inside and Chris looked at Sarah who smiled and moved towards him. He moved out of her way and she pouted, her eyes shining.

He was going to kill Phoebe.

* * *

**XXX**

Phoebe watched as Jinny flipped through the Book of Shadows stopping on almost every second page and announcing that at one point in time, they had been her Master.

"You sure got around! How did so many get a hold of you anyway?"

"Some bought and others stole, I changed my owner so many times I lost count- but I have to say that you are by far the nicest."

Phoebe smiled and orbs filled the room. Piper was holding Chris's hand and Sarah was holding his other, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Okay, Phoebe if you don't take her off this kissing-kick I will find a way to do it myself."

Phoebe sighed and turned to Jinny.

"I wish Sarah was herself again."

Jinny nodded and clasped her hands together and blinked.

Sarah stepped back and opened her eyes.

"Oh… My… God!" she said as memories came rushing back.

"Oh God!" she sat down and put her head in her hands, "I hate genies!"

Piper chuckled and looked at Phoebe.

She clapped her hands, "Okay, let's go. Greg's not gonna wait forever."

Chris walked over to the Book, "Well, then you should dump him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

Phoebe waved her hand, "He's just being over protective."

Piper nodded and turned to the woman in pink, "I take it you're the Genie."

"Jinny." She said with a smile

"Jinny the Genie." Sarah said from the couch, head still in hands.

"Of course. Who's the demon?" Piper asked Chris with a slight edge in her voice.

Chris looked down, "Uh, he's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

"Yeah, that's what I'm working on." Phoebe piped up from the table she was at.

"Good. Then you're almost done with me too. Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?" Piper questioned, walking over to Phoebe.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." She replied, adding the Hellebore essence.

"What's the rush?" Sarah questioned, avoiding Chris's eyes as she looked up.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him and I'd put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before."

Piper nodded and left the room. Phoebe turned to Jinny.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes, master." She said quietly, folding her arms and disappearing into the bottle.

Phoebe looked at the bottle guiltily, "I feel so bad."

Chris shrugged, "You shouldn't. Genies are havoc wreakers because of everything that can happen. It's like what happened to Sarah, people make wishes accidentally and things go crazy."

Sarah groaned from the coach and looked up, "I'm really sorry Chris. I couldn't help it."

He smiled at her, "It's okay, does this mean we are even for the whole not-answering thing?"

She shrugged, "I suppose, it's hard to stay mad at you."

There was a loud crash and Bosk and his flying carpet flew through the window. Phoebe threw the potion but Bosk dodged it and snarled at her.

"Not this time, witch."

Phoebe panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "Jinny, I wish you free!"

There was a rush of pink smoke and Jinny cane out of the bottle, her clothes a dark black.

"Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?" she asked viciously, throwing a fireball at Bosk and making him erupt into flames.

Piper entered the room and Jinny reached for the bottle.

"Chris!" Piper shouted loudly.

Chris held up his hand but Sarah picked up the bottle from Behind Jinny and flicked her fingers, sending Jinny flying onto the ground. She stood up and jumped onto the carpet, then flew out the window.

Chris stood up carefully, "Where's Phoebe?"

Everything was quiet until a soft voice echoed from the bottle in Sarah's hand.

"Here! Here! I'm in here!"

Sarah glanced down into the bottle and her eyes widened.

"Uh, hello… Master."

* * *

**XXX**

Piper looked in the bottle at her sister, "Will you come out of there, please?"

"I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me." Phoebe's voice echoed from inside."

"Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there."

"No, not you. My master." She said reluctantly.

Piper walked away and Sarah looked into the bottle, "You mean me?"

Phoebe nodded, "Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Well alright then… get the hell outta the bottle- I command you!"

Blue smoke rose from the bottle and Phoebe emerged, her blue Genie outfit clinging to her body and her blonde wig hanging in her eyes.

Sarah and Chris stifled their laughs but Piper didn't bother.

"You look ridiculous!"

Phoebe nodded, "I feel ridiculous."

Piper shook her head, "How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Is that all you care about? Would you look at me? I am trapped in pantaloons right now. Where is the mirror?"

She stormed over to the mirror and moaned.

"Oh and why do I always get stuck with the wig?"

"Trust me, you don't. Leo!" Piper called to the ceiling.

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" Chris spoke from beside the Book.

Leo orbed in and saw Phoebe standing by the mirror.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, right, uh-oh." Phoebe said, pulling at her wig with no success.

Piper turned in her seat to look at her sister, "I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie. You know better than that."

"I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna be unleashing a demon?"

Leo picked up the bottle and rotated it from left to right, reading the marks on the side.

"It says so right here." He spoke up after a moment.

Phoebe waved her hand and began to tug harder on her wig. "Oh, right, right there in Arabic."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?"

"Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud." He said, thrusting the bottle into Chris's stomach.

Chris rolled his eyes, "You wanna pin this on me?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You got that information from the Elders because when you looked down to do your routine check on me and Chris you saw the markings on the bottle didn't you Leo?"

He looked surprised, "What makes you say that?"

She smiled, "Arabic reads the other way!"

Chris smirked and Leo coughed.

"Well anyway, he should have seen-"

Phoebe interrupted him, "Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault."

Piper tapped her fingers on the table, "How come your empathy thing didn't give her away?"

"Well, Genies are sort of good so the Book saw her as good and… well I don't know about my empathy."

Piper sighed, "Well if she fooled the Book and you it means she's powerful, which also means that we'll need the Power of Three."

"Well we obviously don't have that! I'm a genie!"

"Well there may be a way around that." Leo said again.

Everyone was quiet for a moment while Leo explained what they could do.

"Well, whoever is in the bottle can be wished free by their master. All Sarah has to do is wish Phoebe free and you have the Power of Three."

"But that leaves Sarah in the bottle." Chris pointed out.

"We'll give Jinny the bottle and get Jinny to wish Sarah free."

"ARE YOU MAD? GIVE SARAH TO JINNY!" Chris shouted.

"No Chris, I'll do it." Sarah said quietly, walking forward.

"But-"

"We'll work it out, we need the power of three and if this is the way to get it I'll use it."

She stood in front of Phoebe and sighed.

"Phoebe, I wish you free!"

There was a gust of blue smoke and Phoebe stood in front of them, her clothes and hair normal.

"Oh thank God! Now, who's going to be Sarah's Master?"

All eyes turned to Chris and he sighed.

"Fine!" he reached for the bottle and looked inside.

"Come on out Sarah!"

In a stream of green smoke, Sarah materialized in an outfit similar to Phoebe's but in a dark, emerald green and silver.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuper!" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Piper nodded and left the room to begin the spell. As soon as the door had closed behind her. Leo looked up.

"Chris, you've got to come with me. The Elders have agreed to send you and Sarah back to your time."

"What! Leo you don't know what you're doing!" Phoebe interjected.

Leo looked at Chris, "You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good."

Chris scoffed, "You're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already."

Sarah put her hands together and blinked.

"Leo?" Chris questioned.

Leo laughed loudly and Phoebe realized what Chris had done.

"Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask."

"I did?"

"Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug."

Leo pulled Chris into a huge hug and Sarah smiled while Phoebe buried her head in her hands. Sarah was a genie and Chris was her master- why did she have the sinking feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong?

* * *

**XXX**

Jinny threw a fireball at the demon and he screamed, "So, Anyone else have a problem taking orders from an ex-Genie?"

"We are at your service, my queen." One spoke up from the crowd, bowing slightly as he approached her.

"Hmm, queen. I like the sound of that. Every queen deserves an empire. Have you found the location of the lost city yet?"

"We believe we've discovered the site."

Jinny smile cruelly, "Very good. Now all I need is that bottle. Gather your best fighters. We're going on a witch hunt."

* * *

**XXX**

Chris put his head in his hands while Leo threw away the eighth piece of paper.

"LEO! Stop writing letters to me and just find the crystals to trap an upper level demon already!"

"But I need to write you a letter Chris. I'm usually very good at writing letters because it's harder for me to say things to people. Letters make it easier."

"Yeah I'll bet they do." Chris spat.

"What?"

"I got enough letters from my father when I was a kid. He was never around much so giving me a letter right now is probably not the best way for you to apologize."

"Well how would you like me to o it? Is there anything I ca do for you?"

"Yes," Chris yelled, "Actually there is. You can grab the crystals and go downstairs to where Piper is waiting for you. Do you remember Piper at all?"

"Of course I remember Piper Chris. But you seem stressed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, you're damn right I'm stressed. I'm concerned about you two. You two need to get back together already. Any chance that's gonna happen?" Chris questioned, pulling his hand to his head.

"I don't think so. But thanks for caring, man. It means a lot."

Chris shook his head and held up his hand, preparing himself to knock some sense into Leo, "Wait. You still love her, I know you do. How could you just throw that away?"

"It's a little personal don't you think?" Leo stated.

"More than you know. Look, are you telling me that there is no chance that you and Piper are gonna hook up in let's say, I don't know, the next couple of weeks?"

"Actually, yeah, that's what I'm saying. We've both moved on, and nothing short of a miracle can make that happen." He finished.

--

Sarah paced around the room, the bells on her outfit jingling with every step she took before she tore them off with a growl.

"Stupid outfit."

Piper laughed and went back to the vanquishing spell while Phoebe and Sarah occasionally glanced over her shoulder.

"That's not right," Phoebe interjected, " Jinny is an upper level demon but she's not that strong. That kind of wording used on her will also probably end up taking out everyone else too."

Piper erased the line and looked over at Sarah.

"Anything you'd like to add before I write the next line?"

She shook her head and suddenly took off the veil she was wearing, allowing her black hair to fall down her back.

"Chrissy's the one you want to talk to for spells, I much prefer potions. Rhyming was never my forte. Ask him if he finally ever decides to move his ass **away from the attic**."

She shouted the last bit to the ceiling in hopes of stirring a quicker reaction. Whether they had finally found the crystals or the threatening tone to Sarah's voice intimidate them, Leo and Chris made their way down the stairs. To everyone's shock (Sarah's more than most) they were talking and laughing like they had been getting on for years.

"Here are the crystals but they can't be used on an upper level demon. We couldn't find those ones."

"Chris," Sarah began sweetly, "May I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment please?"

Chris nodded and they both headed into the kitchen. As soon as Chris entered the room Sarah was two feet away ranting.

"What the HELL!? I know you wished for Leo to forgive you but don't you think that maybe you should be the one forgiving him? Okay I'll admit, I have been holding a slightly larger grudge than you even though what he did to you was worse then what he did to me but Halliwell what are you thinking. He was never there!"

"Sarah look I get it but if I can make him forgive me then I can maybe get him back with Piper. I don't forgive him at all!"

Sarah's eyes searched his before she sighed, "Okay then Chris. Fine. But could we maybe speed this up. This outfit is driving me crazy."

"Take it off." Chris said without thinking.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really Chris? Right here and now?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Phoebe bustled into the kitchen and looked at Sarah.

"Piper wants you to read over the spell considering you're a genie. You should be able to pick up any errors."

She nodded and disappeared out the door, her outfit jingling slightly from the bells she had missed.

Phoebe placed her hands on Chris's shoulders.

"Okay then, Piper wants to get back to Greg so we basically need to draw this thing out for a little bit longer."

Chris paced nervously around the room while Phoebe leant against the kitchen bench.

"What am I going to do?" Chris moaned.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and patted his back. The doorbell rang in the distance and Paige's voice issued through the manor.

"I"LL GET IT!"

Phoebe sat beside her nephew and gave him a small hug.

"It'll be okay Chris."

"How will it be okay Phoebe, Mom is currently only thinking about that pathetic fireman Greg,"

Sarah silently appeared in the doorway.

"God I just wish I didn't have to worry about his and Mom and Leo would just sleep together!"

Sarah clasped her hands together and blinked. Two thuds echoed from the living room.

"Oops!" she exclaimed.

Chris's eyes widened.

"Sarah?"

"I came in here to tell you that Piper finished the spell and then you said that you wished they'd sleep together so…"

Phoebe opened her mouth and headed towards the living room, hands over her eyes as she approached.

"Um, Leo? Piper? You guys might want to stop… SLEEPING?"

And lo and behold, Piper and Leo were both passed out together on the floor. Chris and Sarah rushed in behind her and Chris's face hardened.

"They're sleeping." He stated plainly.

"Together?" Sarah offered with a weak smile. "I guess that's what people mean when they say you need to be specific with genies."

Chris placed a hand on both his parents' shoulders and orbed them to the couch. He draped a blanket over them and sighed.

Sarah bit down on her lip and snapped her fingers to get Chris's attention.

"Put me into the bottle." She ordered.

"What?" Phoebe and Chris chorused.

"That's your second accidental wish and you only have one left. Put me back into the bottle so I can't grant any more wishes. Go on."

"But-"

"No buts Chris. Put me into the bottle. Please."

Chris reached for the bottle on the coffee table and held it out.

"Into the bottle." He commanded.

Sarah whirled away in a wisp of green smoke.

"Sorry Spaz." He mumbled.

--

Paige opened the door to find Richard standing there.

"Paige I came to apologize for today."

He held out his hands and a dozen roses appeared in them.

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Richard this isn't going to work."

"You're gonna break up with me over some flowers?" Richard shouted, the roses long forgotten at his feet.

Paige sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. It's me or magic. You just have to choose one."

"You can't give me that kind of choice." He yelled back.

"I just did!"

"You wanna talk about dependencies, why are you always running off to be with your sisters?"

There was a loud crash from the conservatory followed by a loud collection of obscenities from Chris. Sarah had really rubbed off on him since she'd arrived.

Paige looked at Richard, "Wait here." She ran over to the conservatory and saw Jinny's thieves fighting Chris as he tried to defend himself while Phoebe fought off some others with a potion.

Chris was sent flying into a wall and the bottle clattered to the ground and Paige was almost certain she heard a tiny voice yelling obscenities from it.

Chris stood up, staggering slightly, "Mind the bottle, Sarah's inside and she's probably pissed."

One of the thieves charged at Chris and he ducked out of the way, sticking his foot out and tripping the man, a move Phoebe had seen Sarah use quite often.

"Thank-you Sarah," Chris mumbled as he stabbed the thief.

Paige headed for the bottle and another thieve attacked her. She orbed out and orbed back in behind him. The fireball he had thrown hit the table and incinerated it, along with the spell to vanquish Jinny.

"Sword!"

The thief's sword appeared in her hand and she jammed it into his stomach.

Jinny moved to shimmer out but Paige was too quick.

"Crystals! Circle!"

The crystals from the box orb themselves into a circle around Jinny, "Got her."

Jinny tried to walk out of the circle but the crystals zapped her. She growled and Chris looked around.

"Where's the bottle?"

A clatter echoed around them and they saw Richard holding the bottle in his hands. He glanced up at Paige and she shook her head.

"Richard."

Richard's form disappeared and Paige sighed, this was not good.

* * *

**XXX**

Jinny narrowed her eyes as Paige checked the crystals, "You think these crystals can hold me?"

Paige shook her head, "Nope, not for long. That's why we're putting you back in your bottle."

"When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches." Jinny snarled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?" she quipped, walking away with a smile on her face.

As she entered the living room she saw Chris lay a blanket over Piper and Leo. Phoebe watched from the table near the door, working out a plan.

"They're still asleep? Have you tried… smelling salts?"

Chris shook his head, "It won't work, trust me."

"What's wrong with them?"

Chris sighed, "It's a long story."

Paige tapped her foot, "I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version. Come on, Chris. You and Leo and Phoebe and Sarah have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?"

Chris shrugged guiltily, "Alright, I made a little wish."

"You did what?"

"Two little wishes." Chris continued.

"Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?"

"For Leo to forgive me, which by the way was an accident."

Paige massaged her temples, "And?"

Chris paused, "Um, I can't tell you. But it was an accident too because I didn't realize Sarah was in the room. Believe me I want to but it could make things messed up."

"Chris! Sarah is with a power-obsessed man, Piper and Leo are currently unconscious and we have a demon trapped in crystals that can only hold a lower-level demon properly. We're running out of time here!"

Phoebe looked up and Chris looked at his hands.

'_I will tell them Sarah, I promise…'_

Chris took a breath and let it out slowly, "Okay, but this isn't how I wanted you to find out, in fact I'd rather you didn't find out but…"

"But what?" Paige pressed.

" I'm… Piper and Leo's… son."

There was silence and Paige's eyes widened.

"What?"

"They're my parents. I came back to save my family."

"You're serious."

"Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mom doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me. So I might have made a little wish but Sarah tricked me and…"

"You look so much like Piper! How did we miss it!?"

All of a sudden it occurred to her that Phoebe wasn't shocked. Then it all clicked into place.

"You KNEW!" Paige yelled at Phoebe.

"Only for a little while! He made me swear no to tell though!"

Paige stopped and sighed, rubbing her head again, "Okay, this whole nephew business will have to wait while we go and get the bottle off Richard before he does something stupid. Chris, stay here and look after Jinny."

He nodded and Paige grabbed Phoebe's and orbed out.

* * *

**XXX**

Richard paced around the room and opened drawers while Sarah ran at the walls of her bottle, trying to knock it over while muttering to herself.

"I'm going to KILL this pathetic Genie… stupid bottle…stupid outfit!"

She ran at the sides and the bottle started to tip.

"Come on, come on."

The bottle tipped and Sarah appeared, "Oh, thank god. I thought a demon got me. Why didn't you let me out?"

Richard kept his eyes focused on the bookcase in front of him, "I'm not ready for you yet."

Sarah looked around, "Uh, where the hell are we?"

Richard ignored her and continued to talk to himself, "I know I've got a book of wishes around here somewhere."

"Wishes?"

"Yeah. Gotta get the wording right." He replied as he rummaged.

"Yeah, maybe you should just wish for sleep because I'm really good at that wish." Sarah said with a smile.

"Look, I just want Paige to accept me the way I am with magic. It's the only way we'll work." He said, growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well from what I hear I, don't think magic is the answer to your problems, I think it's the cause of your problems."

Richard looked at her, "Got you brainwashed too. I'm gonna have to cast a spell on the entire family. Uh-huh. Here it is."

Paige and Phoebe orbed in and Richard jumped.

"Paige, I told you. Don't orb in and surprise me."

Sarah looked at them, "He's not himself right now."

Richard shook his head, "Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to do some reading. I'll call you when I'm ready."

Paige looked at him apologetically, "This is for your own good."

Paige threw a potion at Richard and he used telekinesis to send the potion and Paige flying.

"Paige!" Phoebe and Sarah called as she hit the ground.

--

Jinny stood in the circle, her hands in front of her face. The doorbell rang and she cracked an eye open but returned to what she was doing.

Chris opened the door to find Greg standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?"

He looked at him and sighed, "I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper."

"Oh. A Little booty call, huh?"

Greg shook his head, "Is she here?"

Chris smirked, "No, sorry, she's sleeping."

He moved to close the door but Greg stopped him.

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, see for yourself." He held open the door and let Greg in. As he turned into the living room he saw Piper asleep on the couch with Leo. Chris flicked his hand behind Greg's head and Piper's head fell onto Leo's shoulder and his arm dropped to her waist.

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" he asked, patting Greg on the back.

Greg look dumbstruck for a moment before answering, "Uh, no, that won't be necessary."

He walked away and Chris looked at his parents.

"It's for your own good you know."

--

Jinny closed her eyes and let all her strength flow into her hands. She gently reached out to one of the crystals and pulled it away. With a smirk, she stepped out of the circle and entered the living room.

Chris closed the door and went to check on his parents when he saw Jinny standing beside hem, fireball in hand.

"Take me to the bottle."

* * *

**XXX**

Richard helped Paige up, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Paige brushed off his help, "It's okay. It's fine."

Richard turned to Sarah, "I'll make it up to you."

Sarah's eyes widened, "No, no, no, not that way."

Phoebe shook her head, "No more wishes."

"No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. Sarah, I wish you free." As he spoke, a green tornado of wind surrounded Sarah and rose and up and surrounded Richard.

"Uh, what is this?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Chris orbed in, Jinny attached to his arm.

Phoebe looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

Jinny smirked and threw a fireball at them, she ran to the bottle and picked it up.

"Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead."

Richard put his hands together and nodded his head. The girl two sisters stopped moving and fell to the ground.

Chris and Sarah looked up in time to see the two sisters hit the ground, "No!"

Chris and Sarah ran to them and Jinny laughed.

"Now, into the bottle!" she ordered and as Richard disappeared she looked at the witches, "My condolences."

Jinny disappeared into the air, leaving two corpses and two distraught witches behind.

* * *

**XXX**

Chris kneeled down beside Paige and Sarah knelt down beside Phoebe.

"No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time. I can't lose you!"

Phoebe and Paige's spirits exited their bodies, floating towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. She was gonna kill Mom and dad." Chris aid, tears beginning to fall down his face.

--

Leo and Piper lay on the couch and Piper's spirit slowly began to float towards the ceiling.

"Oh, no. Leo, wake up!"

Leo stirred and his hand fell to Piper's side, a golden glow healing her body as he slept.

"But how?"

Piper's spirit re-entered her body and she shifted closer to Leo.

--

"Hey, Chris, we're not moving on." Phoebe said after a moment.

Paige looked around, "Why aren't we moving on?"

Chris shook his head, "Who cares? You're still here."

Paige turned to Phoebe, "Got any unfinished business?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another nephew before I died."

"I was gonna tell you but I just didn't get a chance."

Sarah whistled to get their attention, "Guys we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle."

"That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jinny. Where is Jinny?" Phoebe asked, thinking about where Jinny would go.

"Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city." Chris said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Should we go check on Piper first?" Phoebe queried.

Chris shook his head, "No, no, no. Piper's fine. I mean, she has to be, right? If she was dead, I would have vanished."

"How do we reach Jinny?" Paige asked, "We don't have our powers!"

"You're ghosts; you can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should wisp you right to her." Sarah interjected helpfully.

Phoebe and Paige closed their eyes and disappeared, Sarah looked up as they left.

"Wait for us!" She grabbed Chris's hand and flamed out after them.

* * *

**XXX**

"You sure this is the site?" Jinny barked at one of the thieves, who cowered slightly before standing up fully.

"One of the hounds of the Zanbar. They guarded the city for the Sultan." He pointed to one of the skeletons in the sand.

"I could use a few of those myself." Jinny said with a smirk.

"You ready in there? I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar."

There was a huge rumble and a huge city rose from the dirt.

"Finders, keepers." Jinny said proudly.

"I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you." A voice proclaimed from behind her.

Jinny whipped around to find Chris, Sarah and ghost Phoebe and Paige behind her.

"Why haven't you moved on? You're dead!" she exclaimed, rage evident on her face.

Phoebe smirked, "So are you."

She jumped forward and into Jinny's body. Two thieves ran towards Chris and Sarah. Chris sent two flying and took a step back.

"Watch out!" Sarah called, blowing one up as he advanced on her.

"Phoebe, a little help here." Chris called as he fought off two others.

Phoebe/Jinny threw a fireball at the thieves Chris was fighting and they exploded. Phoebe/Jinny stopped for a moment.

"I think I've got control of the body."

Sarah reached forward and grabbed the thief's sword, stabbing him before he stabbed her. She gasped and fell back onto the sand.

"Okay, all clear." Paige called.

Phoebe/Jinny picked up the bottle.

"Richard, I wish you free." She loudly.

Phoebe's spirit was sent flying from Jinny's body as silver smoke enveloped her, leaving a confused Richard in her place.

Paige smirked, "Hi, honey."

"Let me out of here!" Jinny called from the bottle.

Richard looked into the bottle, "I wish the Charmed Ones alive again."

Jinny's face twisted sourly, this wasn't part of her plan. Those stupid witches had ruined everything!

"Yes, master." Jinny spat.

Phoebe and Paige disappeared and Sarah stood up, brushing dirt off her pants.

"You okay?" Chris asked Richard, who was staring at the bottle in his hands.

Richard handed Chris the bottle, "Take this; get it out of my sight"

"Sure. Could you get rid of that thing first?" Sarah spoke up from behind Chris, indicating the city.

Richard looked down at the bottle, "Yeah. No problem."

* * *

**XXX**

Phoebe, Sarah and Chris paced around the living room as the clock struck midnight

Chris waved his hands nervously, "They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up?"

Phoebe scoffed at him, "Would you relax?"

Chris stopped pacing, "Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist."

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." Sarah said with a smile.

Piper jerked awake and saw where she was.

"Hey are you both okay?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked confused for a moment, "I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she said as she sat up off of Leo's chest.

Leo stood up, "Uh, I don't know, I swear. What's going on?"

Phoebe and Chris looked at each other, "Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good."

Piper closed her eyes, "You mean Jinny did this?"

Phoebe nodded, "Who else?"

"Well, we've gotta stop her." Piper said, standing up and letting the blanket fall down to the floor.

Phoebe shook her head, "We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle."

Sarah picked it up and handed it to him.

"Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us."

Leo took the bottle and nodded, "So that's it? It's all over?

Chris nodded slowly, "Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Phoebe sat on the arm of the couch, "I still wanna know why we all didn't die."

Everyone turned to look at her. Leo and Piper had looks of horror whereas Sarah and Chris just looked disturbed.

"What? I'm curious."

"Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that... Never mind." Chris said quickly.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and we almost did, but then we turned into ghosts and..." Phoebe trailed off and looked at Piper.

Piper held up her hand, "Huh. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me."

Leo frowned, "I did?"

Piper nodded her head, "Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go."

"Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them." Sarah explained.

Piper smiled softly and looked at Leo, "That was really sweet of you."

Leo returned the smile, "Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?"

"Sure." Piper replied, taking his hand and orbing away.

"Wait, wh... What about me?" Chris called out as they disappeared.

Phoebe smiled at him, "I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet."

* * *

**XXX**

Sarah sat at the bar next to Phoebe and Paige, her head in her hands.

"Toady was one of the worst days I have had in a while!" she complained.

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Want to have a drink with us then?"

Sarah looked at the glass in front of Phoebe and shook her head, "Uh no thanks. I have a bit of a low tolerance for certain liquids."

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?" Paige asked with a slight laugh. Ever since she had found out about Chris and Sarah she'd been a little more laid back.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and an all-too-familiar memory came rushing back.

_Wyatt walked into the demon bar, his senses on red alert in case of any danger. If his Aunts knew he was here they'd freak out. As he made his way up to the bar he smelt a familiar perfume. Looking around he found a small figure hunched over the bar giggling, an empty shot glass in her hand._

_Wyatt walked over and grabbed her arm. She looked up, her eyes slightly unfocused._

"_Wyatt!" she exclaimed loudly with a giggle._

_He put his hand over her mouth in alarm. This demon bar let in humans as well but if they found out who he was…_

"_Seventeen bucks!" the barkeeper grunted._

_Wyatt sighed and produced the money; he'd have to demon hunt later._

_He took Sarah's arm and dragged her out of the bar._

"_What were you thinking? You're underage! WHY would you be drinking?" he shouted, outraged at the girl who'd practically been his little sister._

"_Because Chris is a jerk-faced jerk face! He thinks I'm a baby! I'm eighteen!" she shouted, holding up seven fingers._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes; picked her up bridal style and orbed them to the manor and into his bathroom. She stumbled a little and continued to rant._

"_AND he's dating Shelly Carmichael who went and cheated on him last week with that footballer who was expelled last semester!"_

_Wyatt stopped moving, "She cheated on him?"_

"_Yep! She was bragging about it in the locker rooms! She said she got further with him than she'd probably ever get with Chris."_

_Her eyes went hazy and she stumbled again, "Wyatt, I don't feel so good,"_

_He caught her as she fell and sat her next to the toilet where she began to cry._

"_Wyatt why doesn't he like me instead?" she asked as she sniffled._

_Wyatt froze, this wasn't exactly the way he had pictured her confessing her love for Chris._

"_Well, why doesn't he?" she choked out._

_Wyatt hugged her and stroked her hair while she cried, "Because he's an idiot,"_

_Sarah stopped crying and looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. She tilted her face and lightly kissed Wyatt's lips._

_He moved to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She gently smoothed her tongue over his bottom lip and he, being a twenty-year-old male with a beautiful female in his arms, did what his first instinct was to do. He opened his mouth._

_He tasted tequila on her breath and pulled away, earning an annoyed whimper from Sarah._

"_Sarah you're drunk, we can't do this. Even if you weren't we can't. You're Chris's best friend and you're like my sister."_

_A cough was heard behind them and Wyatt turned to find Chris standing in the doorway, his face held the same look as the last time he had seen Sarah and Wyatt in this position._

"_Having fun Wy?" he spat._

_Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but it was Sarah's voice he heard._

"_You stay away Chris! Go shove your tongue down that blonde hussy's throat! Oh wait! You probably can't because she's probably with Craig Benson right now!"_

_Chris's eyes widened, not because of what she'd said about Shelly- he knew that and had broken up with her a few hours ago. But because of the way she'd spoken._

_His eyes turned to Wyatt, "She's DRUNK!" he shouted._

_Sarah moaned and covered her ears, burying her face in Wyatt's t-shirt._

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes, she's drunk and apparently it's your fault!"_

"_My fault? What did I do?"_

"_I don't know but apparently you're a jerk-faced jerk face!" _

After that, she'd blacked out and didn't remember anything. Apparently Chris and Wyatt had talked about what happened and Chris had forgiven her and Wyatt for the kiss seeing as she was drunk at the time. Paige and Phoebe hadn't found out and since then Sarah had stayed away from alcoholic drinks- not that she'd had much time to do that.

Sarah came out of her memories and looked at the sisters, "Oh believe me- lots of bad things can happen!"

Piper shook her head and resumed her chat with her sister while Sarah looked around the bar and disappeared through the back door.

Chris sat on the couch with his nose buried in a demon book. Sarah sat down next to him gently and cleared her throat.

"Uh, Chris… about what happened today with me…"

He shook his head, "Don't worry Sarah, you were under a genie's spell. I know you didn't mean to do what you were doing."

Leo's voice sounded from somewhere above his head and he sent Sarah an apologetic look before orbing out.

Sarah sank back into the chair and sighed.

"But what if I _did _mean it?"

* * *

**XXX**

Chris's form pieced together at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and he looked at Leo.

"Yeah?"

Leo looked around, "I just wanted to say thanks, the sisters said that you were a big help today while Piper and I were asleep."

Chris was shocked but hid it well, "You're welcome."

"And I've convinced the Elders to not send you back to your time."

"Thanks man-"

"I'm not finished Chris; the Elders agreed not to send _you _back to your time… they're concerned about Sarah… she doesn't belong here."

Chris shook his head, "No, you guys can't send her back."

"We have to; she doesn't belong in this time- you can handle it by yourself."

"No I seriously mean you can't send her back. Only the Angel of Destiny can return her to the afterlife and the timeline would fall apart if she went to the future." Chris explained.

Leo looked confused, "But she went there before, why would it be bad now?"

Chris sighed, "Because she was only there for a little while, sending her back permanently would screw things up because she's meant to be dead. She has to stay."

It was Leo's turn to sigh as he turned away from Chris, "Okay, I'll believe you on this one but, listen to me when I say… Sarah is powerful and unstable and those are not a good mix."

He orbed out and Chris looked out at the water and softly touched his cheek. He hated that their almost-first-kiss had been whilst she was under a spell but he had to admit- whether it was on the cheek or not- it was a good kiss.


	14. Valentine's

"It is stupid! A pointless waste! Why would people even consider this a holiday?" Sarah ranted as she hung pink and red streamers from the ceiling of P3.

Chris chuckled and began unwinding the red lights from their bundle as Sarah ranted. It had been three weeks since the 'Jinny Incident' and they were as close as ever- no awkward moments.

When the end of January had rolled around, his Aunts had somehow discovered his birthday and Sarah's birthday and thrown them a small party at the manor. Piper had been rather confused as to why her sisters were suddenly quite close to the whitelighter of the future but joined in the fun and even got them presents.

That night Sarah had been unusually quiet and when Chris had questioned her on it, she had broken down in his arms. All the celebrating had brought back memories she didn't want OR need about her death. After she had calmed down Chris hadn't mentioned it again. Now they were into February and P3 was having a Valentines Day bash… thus Sarah's outburst. You see, she wasn't one of the girls who enjoyed this holiday in fact…

She hated it.

"I mean it's an entire day dedicated to love and 'happily ever afters' When is everyone going to realize that there is NO SUCH THING as a happily ever after? Sooner or later, something will screw it up!"

Piper stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"Is she always like this?"

He nodded and watched his friend mutter to herself as she wove the streamers around the poles.

"She never was a big fan of Valentines Day. Bad experiences if you know what I mean."

"She didn't get any valentines?"

"Oh no, she got plenty. It was just that she didn't know who ninety percent of them were from and then one guy said that she HAD to go with him to the Valentines Day dance because it was terrible for a girl to show up alone. Needless to say she wasn't too impressed."

The words just seemed to flow off his tongue as he spoke to his Mom. After many discussions with Sarah. (Which she was proud to say she had won) Chris had decided that a few details couldn't do much damage.

Piper nodded, "So, I take it she's a real go getter for women's rights huh?"

Chris absently nodded as his gaze returned to the lights he was untangling. He looked up as he heard Sarah shriek, half expecting to see a demon in front of her. Instead she was staring at the date book for P3.

"You have booked _'Broken' _for tonight? THE Broken!?" she squealed.

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Um yeah, they're a small band from around here. I figured tonight would just be simple and not have an extravagant band. Why did you add a 'THE' to their name?"

Sarah paused for a moment, "Uhm…"

Piper's eyes widened in realization, "They're famous in the future aren't they?"

"No comment?" Sarah said weakly.

Chris just rolled his eyes and threw down the lights.

"Sorry Piper, they're a lost cause."

Piper nodded and looked around, "Well okay, I'm gonna go pick up some things from the manor I'll be back soon. Paige and Phoebe should be here soon so get them to help set up okay."

She grabbed her keys and walked up the stairs, leaving Sarah to mutter and mumble under her breath about the ridiculousness of this holiday.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Phoebe and Paige rushed in.

"Hey! We saw Piper leave!"

Chris nodded and wiped behind the counter, sneezing as some of the dust irritated his nose.

In seconds, Phoebe and Paige were beside him, checking his temperature and asking him if he felt okay.

"Uh, Sarah? A little help here?" he called over at his friend.

She looked up from her flower arranging and grinned.

"No thanks, I'm good here!"

Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at Phoebe.

"You know, Sarah was feeling a little under the weather this morning and…"

Both Phoebe and Paige were checking Sarah's temperature in seconds. She glowered at him and raised her finger.

"Hands Down!" he reminded her.

Seeing as she had to get all of her powers eventually, when she was dead she was unable to receive them so now she was alive, they were all coming back. That meant that every two days or so Sarah would go to do something and end up nearly destroying something by simply raising her hand.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed the two women off, heading to the stage to fix the lights. She was almost to the stage when a demon shimmered into the room and threw an energy ball in Paige's direction.

She ducked and shrieked, holding up her hands and sending the demon crashing into the tables Sarah had spent the better part of an hour setting.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Piper emerged.

"Uh, guys? I think I left my purse behind could you… WOAH!"

She caught sight of the demon and her hands flew up in front of her, but the demon merely shrugged off the attack and looked around.

"Nos ago ministro!" he chanted, raising an athame. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Sarah. His eyes widened and the athame fell with a clatter.

"Archos!" he hissed before disappearing in a whirl of dust.

Sarah stood frozen in her place, she had taken Latin in high school and the demon had referred to her a 'ruler' what did that mean?

There was silence before Chris rushed over and looked at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly and Piper picked up the deserted athame.

It glinted as the dull light hit it and they saw that there was a small pentagram carved into the centre of the handle and an emerald was placed in the centre of it. When they looked closer they saw a small engraving on the blade.

"Patronus of Angelus ex Abyssus?" Piper murmured.

"Protector of the Angel from hell." Chris and Sarah supplied.

There was silence as Piper looked at Sarah's worried eyes.

"Think this might have something to do with you?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe flipped through the pages and sighed.

"There is no demon in here matching the description of the one Piper attempted to blow up!"

Sarah sighed and leaned back, her head dropping onto Chris's chest. If they hadn't been so worried, Paige and Phoebe would have 'awwed!' at the cuteness of it.

Piper paced around the room and turned accusingly to Sarah.

"Why was he so afraid of you? Why was he your 'protector?' you're not even born yet! Hell you're probably not even conceived yet!"

Sarah sat up and her eyes brightened.

"Piper that's it! What if he's not MY protector?"

When all she received was a blank stare, Sarah moved to the Book and flipped to the back page, placing the pendant around her neck into the indentation.

As the Book changed, she flipped it open and skimmed through the pages.

"A-HA! Found it!" she said happily after a moment.

The sisters and Chris walked over and she began to read.

"Months before the conception of the Slayer the Gods and the demons came together and forged an indestructible demon to protect the Source and the Goddess herself. Their duty was to keep the identity of the Source a secret and ensure that no one found out about the conception or pregnancy. While to normal witches these demons may seem like a regular demon, their souls are neutral and they kill those who are a threat. Good or Evil. Only they themselves would be able to recognize the Goddess who would bear the Slayer and the Slayer itself. After the birth of the Slayer the demons were destroyed in case they turned on the Gods."

She finished reading and he eyes widened as the full meaning of the passage sunk in.

Her mother was here.

Phoebe seemed to notice her discomfort and gave her an awkward hug.

"So what does it all mean? Why did they hide the Source? Why wasn't anyone allowed to find out about you? How did the demon know it was you? Why did he come after us?" Piper asked from beside Paige.

Sarah was quiet for a moment before opening her mouth.

"The Source doesn't want to be found because you would try to kill him, demons aren't allowed to know because they'd worship him and you'd all eventually find out. The demons were created to recognize me as the Slayer so when he saw me his must have gotten confused and disappeared but as to why he was looking for you… those demons were made to protect my mom and kill anyone who started to find out about little me."

There was complete silence once again before something came to Chris.

"Piper? Didn't you say that Leo told you something the Elder's were worried about? Something about a demon?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Demons all through the Underworld are going missing and a few witches have disappeared too. The Elders said that there was also a dramatic tip in the scale of good and evil even before the demons were killed."

"My mom." Sarah said quietly. "She must have tipped the scales when she came to Earth. The demons and witches are dying because they've started to find out about me. When you found that information out you became a target."

"Will the demon be back?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, first and foremost they were made to protect me. Even though I'm not born yet, they HAVE to follow orders or they'll die. One of the orders is keeping the Slayer a secret. I'm the Slayer so all the demons will stay away from me AND not tell anyone that I'm here."

She absently flipped another page in the Book of the Slayer and sighed.

"I hate Valentine's Day."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Many hours later, after they had cleaned up P3 and discussed what to do about the new development;

'_Absolutely nothing, stay out of the business of the Slayer or we'll get ourselves killed' Piper said._

Sarah and Chris were sitting on the plush chairs with Broken played up on stage. There were pink and red hearts everywhere and they both were holding drink in their hands.

Sarah took a sip from her water and Chris tentatively tried the drink the bartender insisted he have. It was surprisingly good.

"Can I have a taste?" Sarah asked.

Chris handed her the drink and she took a sip from the straw.

"Mmmm! What is that?"

"I have no idea but it is damn good!"

He glanced at Sarah out of the corner of his eye and she sighed.

"Chris, I'm fine, I mean sooner or later my mom had to fall from the heavens right?"

He nodded and took another sip of his drink.

They sat in silence while Sarah gazed at the band members. Chris shifted in his seat, a question he desperately wanted answered lingered in the back of his mind and somehow made its way to his mouth.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sarah looked at him curiously, "Do what?"

"Trade places with me?"

Sarah stopped for a moment, "You were my best friend… I wasn't about to just let you die!"

"But you died." He said quietly, half wishing he hadn't asked her why she did it.

"Death takes us anywhere, anytime...no discrimination, no consideration of any sort. Even if I hadn't traded places, chances are I would have died. It was just my time Chris. Despite rumor death isn't cruel… merely terrible, terribly good at doing its job. I don't regret what I did for you Chris and if I had to, I'd do it again."

Chris was silent for a while before looking up.

"When we were younger, you told me that in order to gain something you had to sacrifice something of equivalent value… always. No matter what it is in the world… that rule will always apply. What did I gain by losing you?"

She smiled weakly, "You gained your life Chris. You lived to fight and to take care of those who couldn't take care of themselves. Sappy as this may sound… your life means more to me than my own does."

Chris smiled softly and gave her a one armed hug. She relaxed into it and they listened to Broken playing onstage.

_You gave me a happily ever after_

_In the end_

_A happily ever after_

_Thanks my friend._

_Without you I would be a broken soul_

_And now I have got someone I can hold._

They finished their song and Sarah shook her head.

"There is NO SUCH THING as a happily ever after. Fairytales don't come true and there won't be a handsome prince to sweep the pathetic princess off her feet. Why does everyone think princesses are weak huh?"

Chris smiled at his friend and moved away so he could stand.

"You know Sarah means princess in Hebrew and you are far from weak. But your real name kind of speaks for itself _Serenity._"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "You are probably the only one who can call me that and get away with it _Christopher._"

He laughed and looked at her.

"Want anything?"

She thought for a moment, "World domination."

"I don't think they have that at the bar so what's your second choice?"

"One of whatever you've got thanks Chrissy."

He nodded and headed for the bar, leaving Sarah to gaze adoringly at the members of her favourite band in the future. Both of them were unaware that three sisters hiding behind a pole near them had monitored the conversation.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! That was so sweet!" Paige gushed.

"Yeah, they are so perfect for each other!"

Piper agreed with her sisters, "Yeah I mean, how Chris didn't realized that they would be perfect for each other I'll never know? His mom must have raised him blind to the signals of women."

After that Piper couldn't figure out why her sisters were laughing.

* * *

**Latin 'Nos ago Ministro' means (roughly) 'we live to serve' or 'we spend time to serve.' I own the sucky lyrics!**


	15. Piper

* * *

Piper handed out the gift bags to everyone as they passed, Leo nodding at each of their guests, bouncing Wyatt on his hip slightly.

"Thanks for coming Marcy, we should catch up later." Piper said as she handed over a bag.

"Yeah Piper, oh and it's finally nice to meet you Leo. I just can't believe that little Wyatt is one year old already! Next you know he'll be all grown up and out on his own, raising kids of his own!"

"Oh I hope that's not for a while!" Piper said jokingly, making a mental note to ask Chris about Wyatt and his love-life later. Not that she'd get much out of him of course.

As all the guests left, Piper closed the door.

"Thank-God! That was one heck of a party!"

"You're telling me! Wyatt was such a good little boy and he only made mommy freeze the room once!"

Piper smiled and Paige entered the room.

"Hey! Either of you two want some champagne? Oysters or whatnot? There's plenty left!"

"Sorry Paige but Elders can't drink!"

"Ah but while on Earth it is wise to do as the Earthlings do right?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such great work. But champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?" Piper questioned her younger sister.

"Oh? They're aphrodisiacs? Well golly gee! Who knew?"

"Paige!" Piper warned.

"What? They had milk and cookies too. I just thought we could spice things up a little. Maybe if-if there were more kids around I'd know what to do!"

"Well okay but next time- save the aphrodisiacs for Chris and Sarah okay? God knows that may be what they need."

Paige's eyes widened at the thought of her nephew doing something like that and she shuddered, "Uh, excuse me!"

She headed for the kitchen and Piper shook her head, "She's been a little weirder than usual since she went brunette… she'll probably go back."

Paige walked into the kitchen and looked at her sister, who was now dipping strawberries into melted chocolate.

"Okay, stop, she's onto us."

Phoebe dropped the strawberry she was holding, "She knows about Chris?"

"No but she is aware that we are doing _something_. I had no idea how hard it was to get two people laid!"

"Paige that is disgusting! We are not trying to get them _laid. _We are romancing them together so they can conceive Chris our nephew."

"And that is different from what I said… how?"

"Because you said in a very Springer-like way, I said it more like Oprah."

"Well whatever show we are watching Phoebe, we need to find a way to get them together. We might wanna tell Chris."

"Uh, right. CHRIS!!"

Chris orbed in, Sarah close behind. She had deep shadows under her eyes and looked as though she would drop at any second.

"Oh God Sarah are you okay?" Paige asked.

She blinked at them, "Who? Me? Yeah, I'm peachy! What do you have for us? How's it going?" she yawned and stumbled slightly, Chris steadying her before she tripped.

"Well sweetie, we're running out of ideas." Phoebe said apologetically.

"What-what? No! It has to happen- TODAY- or I don't happen!" Chris shouted. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and coughed. Chris looked down and removed his hands from her waist.

"Wait _today?_"

"Yeah, Sarah did the math and if I'm not conceived by midnight tonight I'll disappear, which means Paige will disappear because I wasn't born to come back from the future and save her."

"Anyways, we're running out of time here guys." Sarah said quietly.

Phoebe shook her head, "Yeah, see that time travel thing. Ooh!"

Chris thought for a moment, "Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them? Could we do that?"

"No, we are not going to trick your parents into… doing that. We will do this another way."

"Why not? I'm desperate!" Chris said with a sigh.

Phoebe grinned and waved her arms, "Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?"

"Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety." Sarah said, stifling a yawn.

**"**We're running out of options."

**"**And time."

There was a loud crash from the living room and the four ran to see what it was. They arrived in time to see Piper trying to blow up a Darklighter as it ran down the stairs.

Wyatt put up his shield as the Darklighter appeared beside him and Leo ran towards him. The Darklighter turned and shot an arrow out.

Leo orbed just as the arrow flew at him and it headed straight for Chris. Sarah pushed Chris out of the way and the arrow hit her in the shoulder.

As the Darklighter shot another arrow at Paige she raised her hand and deflected it back at him. It scraped along his shoulder as he orbed out and they all rushed over to Sarah lying on the floor.

"Why's it affecting her? She's not a whitelighter!" Leo said while Sarah whimpered in pain as the poison spread through her body.

"She has _every _power. Even if she can't access it, the whitelighter power is still there! Healing would be good now!" Chris said, moving Sarah into a more comfortable position and avoiding the arrow.

Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe, "One of you will have to pull it out."

Phoebe knelt down and grasped the arrow.

"On the count of three Sarah okay? One…"

Phoebe ripped the arrow out before she even got to two and Sarah gasped. Leo immediately began to heal and Sarah laughed weakly.

"How did I know you were going to do that?"

Phoebe smiled and took the arrow away where it couldn't do anymore damage.

Leo finished healing and looked at her.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?"

She sat up and looked at him.

"Actually Leo I think that if I told you everything I wanted to tell you there might be some issues between us. More then there already are actually. In the future though you are just an outright uptight bastard!" she forced a smile and stood up, swaying a little.

Leo looked at her and Chris didn't even bother to scold her for letting slip a future detail.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Sarah nodded slightly and stumbled backwards, her legs giving out. Chris caught her before she hit the ground and Phoebe walked over.

"What's wrong with her?"

Leo looked her over and looked at Chris, "When was the last time the two of you actually slept?"

When there was no immediate answer Leo shook his head.

"With the amount of power she's got, it isn't safe for her to not be sleeping. Chris, could you orb her back to P3?"

Chris took Sarah's arm but Paige stopped him.

"No! She can stay in my room, it's better than the couch at P3."

Chris nodded and picked her up.

Before he walked up the stairs he turned to Leo.

"Thank-you for saving her Leo."

The sisters were shocked, Chris was actually _thanking _Leo?

A few minutes later, Chris came down and found Phoebe collecting some of the blood from the floor.

"Is that enough to scry with?" he questioned.

"Only one way to find out!" she replied, dipping the crystal into the vial of blood she had collected and swinging it over the map of San Francisco.

Piper bounced Wyatt, "At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him."

"You know what I don't understand is why would the darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide." Chris said from the couch.

Leo nodded, "All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again."

Paige shook her head, "I don't think he was after a Whitelighter, I think he was after Leo. Or Wyatt."

"Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too." Chris suggested.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"But you're not allowed." Leo said sheepishly.

Chris rolled his eyes. He _really _hated the Elders.

"Alright, so then you'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there; you can't be hurt, right?" Paige questioned.

"That's great. One big happy family." Phoebe said, laughing nervously. Piper and Leo looked at her for a moment before Piper turned to Leo.

"You change him, I'll pack him. And while you're up there can you check on Sarah?"

Leo nodded and took Wyatt from Piper, heading up the stairs to Wyatt's room.

As they disappeared, Chris looked at his Aunt, "Think now's a good time to tell them?"

"No. The sooner we take care of the darklighter, the sooner we make you. So I'm going to go start scrying for this darklighter, you go make sure Sarah's okay." Phoebe said.

"But I thought Leo was going to do that?" Paige asked as she stood up.

"Yeah but I'd really prefer it if Chris did it because Leo isn't too fond of Sarah. Apparently there was some 'Elder's meeting' and they told him she was dangerous and of he spent too much time with her there would be consequences."

Chris nodded and headed up the stairs. Paige looked at Phoebe and clapped her hands.

"Right! While you scry I'll make that love potion."

"I thought we were against a love potion!?"

"Well, we can't let Chris not be born now can we? I'll disappear! Besides, I'll do anything for one of my two favourite nephews!"

Phoebe laughed and looked at the clock as it chimed three. They had nine hours to sort this mess out.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris entered the room where he had left Sarah and looked at her frail frame on the bed. There were dark shadows under her eyes and her skin was much paler than usual. He reached out a hand and brushed the hair away from her face, his fingers catching on a small chain around her neck, hidden because of the pendant her mother had left her.

He curiously picked it up between his fingers and a small smile flitted across his face. The charm on the end was one had had given her so many years ago.

_Seven year old Sarah sat at the table in Magic School, carefully colouring a picture of a fairy for her mom while Chris was busy making something out of the clay the teacher had handed out at the beginning of 'Art Hour' It was special clay that wouldn't break when you dropped it. The person who had invented it had made millions._

_Chris finished what he was doing and reached for a paintbrush. Sarah looked up and tried to see what he was making, but Chris covered it with his hands._

"_No! It's a surprise!"_

_Sarah pouted and returned to her drawing while Chris worked slowly to make sure his masterpiece was perfect._

_Twenty-five minutes later Chris triumphantly held up a perfectly moulded star. The teacher had put it on a silver chain, expecting Chris to maybe give it to Piper. To her great surprise, Chris rushed over and handed it to his friend. She shrieked with glee and tackled the poor boy in a bone-breaking hug._

_The teacher smiled at the giggling pair… Young love._

There were footsteps outside the door and Leo appeared in the doorframe.

"Oh Chris! I was just coming to check on Sarah!"

"She's fine. She just needs to sleep. You were right. You should get to Magic School; we don't want the demon getting to you or Wyatt."

Leo nodded and Chris glanced down at his hands, watching them fade for a moment before reappearing again.

He was running out of time. With a sigh, he orbed out to P3, maybe Sarah was wrong, and maybe he had until tomorrow.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris was hunched over Sarah's (undoubtedly right) calculations when P3's cleaner, Clarence, entered the room and looked at him.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now. Where's your lady friend?"

Chris glanced up, "Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up."

He looked around the dark room, "You mind?"

"Please, come in."

Clarence picked up the overflowing trashcan and emptied the paper contents into his bigger bin before stepping inside the room.

"Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Clarence asked as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something." Chris answered, putting a hand to his aching head.

Clarence shook his head and waved his arm, "Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore."

"Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either." Chris said without thinking, "I mean, I imagine."

"Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young."

"Unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it." Chris commented, putting his head in his hands and sighing heavily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat."

"What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun, live a little."

"Believe me, I'm trying." Chris laughed.

"Do that. So, where is Sarah today?"

"She wasn't feeling too good, she's with Piper."

"Mmmm, well if she isn't feeling so good maybe you could cheer her up. No matter how bad she's feeling, whenever you enter the room she brightens up considerably. I should know, I see a lot of things in my line of work."

He nodded slightly to Chris before disappearing out the door, leaving behind one terribly confused witchlighter.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Back at the Manor, Phoebe was standing over the map of San Francisco while Paige threw bits and pieces into the potion.

Chris appeared in the doorway just as the crystal landed on an alley and spun around and around.

"I've never seen it do that before." Phoebe said curiously.

Chris watched it move before answering her, "It means there's more than one, it does it all the time in the future."

"Okay, I'll go get Piper." Paige volunteered.

"I'll come too," Chris offered, but Phoebe cut him across.

"No, someone has to stay and make sure Sarah is okay and when we get back your parents will be in the mood."

Chris nodded, accepting her logic.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper looked around doubtfully as she stepped out of the car, "You sure this is the place?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, down that alley." She gestured to the alley in front of them and Paige stood next to her sisters.

"Thank god we didn't orb in."

"Well, we couldn't. They would've known we were coming." Leo pointed out.

"Maybe they know already." Piper said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since when to darklighters hang out in broad daylight like this? It could be a trap, maybe Leo should stay here."

"No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back." Leo reminded them.

"Well, I've got Phoebe; you get Piper out of here for Chris's... for Wyatt's sake." Paige interjected.

"Let's just do this." Piper sighed. They entered the alley and looked around, "I don't see anything."

There was a noise above them and they all looked up to find at least seven Darklighters on the roof above them Paige looked at Leo.

"You take Piper."

Paige grabbed Phoebe and orbed up to the roof, Leo and Piper following close behind. Piper held up her hands and blew up four of the Darklighters while one orbed out and reappeared behind Phoebe.

"Phoebe, watch out!" Leo called.

Phoebe turned around and the Darklighter they had seen earlier that morning smacked her across her face with his crossbow, ending her crashing over the edge of the building and into the dumpster below.

Piper gasped and took her attention away from the Darklighters; the one who had struck Phoebe saw this as an opportunity and appeared behind Piper and Leo.

"Behind you!" Paige called.

Piper and Leo looked around and when they saw the demon, Piper moved to blow him up but was hit by a potion thrown by one of the Darklighters. She, Leo and The Darklighter disappeared in a huge explosion.

"Piper!" Paige yelled, she looked between the spot where her sister had been and where Phoebe was and orbed down to make sure she was okay.

"Pheebs! Oh God! Phoebe you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, we should get me to a hospital." Phoebe said groggily.

"Okay, okay, I got you." She helped Phoebe into the car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper looked around, slightly confused as to what the hell had just happened.

"Leo? Where are we?"

Leo looked around at they grey surrounding them and it hit him.

"We're in the Spirit Realm."

"The where?"

But her question didn't get answered; before Leo had a chance to respond the Darklighter appeared and shot an arrow at them. Leo pushed Piper out of the way and the arrow grazed itself along his arm.

Piper held up her hand to freeze him but nothing happened. The Darklighter laughed and held up his crossbow again.

"You can't run. You're in my world now!"

Piper kicked out her leg and swept the demon's out from underneath him. As he fell, Piper stood up and grabbed Leo, pulling him away from the Darklighter.

They needed to find a way out.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe entered the crowded halls of the hospital and turned to her sister.

"What happened?"

"A truck hit a bus. What did the doctor say?"

"Mild concussion, remove stitches in a week. I was meant to stay but he said I could go."

"Okay, we'll sign the release and go see if Chris is still at the manor."

"Wait why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because if his parents are dead, he won't be there."

Phoebe nodded and went to move to the desk where she could sign her forms.

Once she had finished she took Paige's arm and went to leave the hospital, but paused just before leaving.

A doctor behind her began yelling out instructions to the people around him, "We're losing him. Two hundred and fifty CCs of lido. Flat lining. Come on, come on. Did anyone call the driver's family? Still got no pulse. Paddles. Two hundred Jules."

"Charging!" the Nurse said clearly.

"Clear!"

There was a dull tone still in the air.

For a second Phoebe felt as if Piper was standing right next to her.

All of a sudden a steady beep, beep filled the air and the Doctor began to question the driver.

"Sir? Can you tell me your name?"

"Leo! Leo! He must be an Angel!"

Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm.

"Paige did you hear that?"

She nodded and pulled her sister to the car.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe and Paige orbed into the manor, Phoebe talking a mile a minute, "I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me."

"But she wasn't." Page pointed out.

Phoebe nodded, "I know, I'm still trying to figure that part out."

Chris entered the room with his hands behind his back.

"Uh, Phoebe, Paige?"

"Chris, you're okay!" Phoebe sighed in relief.

"Which means Piper and Leo are okay?" Paige questioned.

"Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here."

He held up his hand and they sisters watched in horror as it faded in and out of reality.

"Oh no! What do we do?"

"What do we do about what?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Paige and Phoebe recapped what had happened to Chris and he began to pace nervously.

After a while had stopped and looked at them.

"The Spirit Realm. That's where they are. If the driver was dead than he must have seen them there."

"So they're dead!?" Phoebe cried.

"No, there are other ways to get into the Spirit Realm. You can buy potions off the black market."

"So what do we do?" Paige asked her nephew.

"Have a séance?" He suggested.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

In the manor, Chris was walking down the stairs when he fell awkwardly, he prepared himself to fall into the wall but the blow never came. Instead, he fell right through the wall and landed on the floor,** "**Whoa, not good."

He glanced up and found Clarence staring at him.

**"**It's almost time, Chris."

Chris laughed nervously, "Clarence. What are you doing here?"

**"**Actually, I've come for you." When Chris looked worried Clarence held up his hand, "Its okay, son, I know."

**"**Who are you?"

**"**Someone who was sent to make this easier for you."

**"**This? What do you mean this?"

**"**I think you know." Clarence said quietly.

**"**You're an angel of death." Chris sighed.

**"**Yours is a unique situation, Chris. One that requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early. So you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of."

**"**Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Chris scoffed.

"Don't fight it, Chris. It'll only make it more difficult for you."

"No. Forget that, alright? I still got time. You stay away from me."

He ran upstairs and into the attic, where Phoebe and Paige were lighting candles.

"Are you sure a séance is the right move?" Paige asked as she lit the final three candles.

"Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?" Chris pointed out.

"Hopefully." Paige muttered.

Phoebe looked at her sister, "What, now you're a pessimist?"

"Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate, it's not like this is an exact science, right? Okay, the spell is done."

Phoebe nodded "Okay, let's do this."

"Sister's spirit I call to thee, cross on over so we may see."

As Phoebe finished chanting, Chris faded out.

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"

Paige shook her head, "I'm thinking no."

On the Ghostly Plane, Piper and Leo were standing in the middle of the attic. Piper closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

There was a slight pause before a fading image of Chris appeared.

"Okay, you're not exactly who I was going for but you'll do!"

Leo looked at the incredibly confused Chris, "What are you doing here?"

"Ceasing to exist I think!"

As he said that, his body faded out and Piper looked around.

"What did he mean by that?"

"What happened? Where'd you go?" Phoebe demanded as soon as he nephew to be had reappeared in the attic.

Chris looked at her, "I just saw Piper and Leo."

Piper was looking around when she saw Chris appear again.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?"

"No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back."

Chris reappeared in front of Paige and Phoebe a few minutes later.

"They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through."

"Somebody who?" Paige queried.

There was a twinkle of orbs behind the sisters and Chris yelled a warning to them.

"DARKLIGHTERS!"

Phoebe and Paige whipped around and gathered a few remaining potions from the table, throwing them at as many of the Darklighters as they could. Once all of the Darklighters were vanquished, Paige moved to light the candles again.

Suddenly, the feeling of familiarity left Phoebe and she sighed.

"Piper isn't here anymore!"

She looked up to find her nephew staring at his body.

Chris's body faded in and out before he finally disappeared. Phoebe called out his name and turned to Paige; only to find that she too was fading in and out of reality.

"Paige?" she called desperately.

"I'm sorry Pheebs!" Paige disappeared and Phoebe looked around at the empty attic.

"Sarah," she whispered to herself, eyes widening. What would happen to Sarah if Chris wasn't born?

She ran out of the room and entered Piper's room.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sa-"

She was cut short by a hand wrapping itself around her neck while another covered her mouth. A hand that had branches of red and black winding up and down it. Phoebe looked up and saw two dark pools of black staring back at her. That eye colour was far too familiar for her liking.

"Hello Sweetie!" Sarah whispered sadistically.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper sat on the ground, gasping for air after she and Leo had run a mile. The arrow had only just scraped Leo, so he wasn't in any immediate danger but if the poison continued to pump through his blood for too long…

Leo stayed where he was, looking around the alley they were in, "If there is a portal it's gotta be near by."

"Leo you need to fix your arm." Piper pointed out.

"No Piper, I need to save you first. I can wait."

"You mean, you're trying to save us, don't you? Look, you need to sit down." She pushed his the top of his shoulder and made him sit on the ground.

"It only grazed you, so maybe…"

"No, it'll only take longer. Your sisters will find a way to get you out of here."

"How? We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us."

"They'll figure it out. I know them." Leo reassured her.

"In time?"

"Look, Piper, no matter what happens..." he began.

"No." she said forcefully, not wanting to hear him talk about him dying.

"You have to keep trying to make contact."

"I don't wanna hear it." Piper said loudly, covering her ears.

Leo lowered her hands from her ears and held them in his.

"He's not after you, he's after me.

"Would you please stop trying to save me?" She begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He apologized.

"Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?"

Leo gently reached out and stroked her cheek, "I never stopped loving you." He whispered truthfully.

Piper let the tears run down her face as she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe rushed into Magic School, knocking people down on the way. She entered the library and found Gideon talking to a young girl. He saw Phoebe coming towards him, clearly distressed and sent the girl on her way just as Phoebe skidded to a stop. His eyes found a bruise forming on her neck and he glanced at her eyes.

"Gideon! Gideon! Thank God! I need you help! There are some Darklighters that have Leo and Piper trapped in the Spirit Realm; Paige and Chris have disappeared and now Sarah is a homicidal Source!"

Gideon stopped what he was doing and stared hard at her, "Explain."

"Well Piper and Leo got sucked into some kind of portal by a Darklighter and then Chris started to disappear but because he saved Paige she disappeared to because he wasn't born and then Sarah went all homicidal and I think that's because Chris was never born to keep her on the side of good so I need to find a way to reverse the portal so I can save Sarah by saving Paige and Chris and but I need Piper to do that! We really need to hurry because I don't think Sarah's going to like the idea of not being allowed into Magic School! And if you followed that you really are very powerful."

Gideon stopped for a moment before moving to a large bookcase and taking a thick book off the shelf and handing it to her.

"There should be something on portals in there. How long do you think we have before Sarah finds a way into Magic School?"

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a loud crash and the walls shook. Phoebe glanced up.

"Not long."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper slowly opened her eyes and saw Leo standing a few feet away, his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sense them but I'm not getting anything." He replied, turning to face her.

"Look, Piper, about last night…"

"I don't regret it if that's what you're going to ask me."

Leo shook his head, "It's not. But I'm glad you said that. Because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. Because I know everything that you went through when I became an Elder. And it just, it wouldn't be fair to put you through that again."

Piper gave him a confused look, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder." He sat down beside her and folded his hands in his lap.

"But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away but I didn't."

Piper looked at him, "Because you wanted to find out who Chris was, what Sarah was and to protect Wyatt."

"They're not the only reasons I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And because of that I put you at risk and I put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore, I won't let that happen."

There was a chuckle from the corner and the Darklighter that had been following them emerged with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm a little surprised actually. Didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. Oh, well."

He raised his crossbow and Leo pushed Piper behind him.

"Let her go, you don't want her."

"No, but I can't pass up my opportunity can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over."

There was a ripple in the air and everything came back into colour, traffic could be heard in the distance and Phoebe stood behind the Darklighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real."

"Well, it's about time." Piper said loudly. There was a deafening roar and a large crackle of flames appeared and a familiar face stepped out, only she looked slightly different.

"There you are sweetie!" she mocked evilly, her eyes moving to Piper and Leo. Both were staring at her.

Piper had so many things running through her head.

'_Where are Paige and Chris? Why is Sarah evil?'_

The Darklighter saw the blackness in Sarah's eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"Master." He whispered. Sarah glared at him and tilted her head.

"Bored now!" she clicked her fingers and the Darklighter burst into flame. She looked up at the three people in front of her and raised her hand.

There was a flash of white and her eyes returned to normal, her red streaks fading and the black and red vines seeped back into her skin.

"What the hell?"

There was another flash of white and Chris and Paige stood in the alley, looking from side to side.

"Yes! I'm back!" Chris yelled happily.

"But how?" Phoebe questioned before the answer finally hit her.

Leo groaned and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Ho! Ho-Ho! Paige quickly we've got to get him to Gideon!"

Paige nodded and grabbed her Sister and brother-in-law before orbing out.

Chris watched Sarah glance down at her arm and back up at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Phoebe before flaming out.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris slowly did up his buttons on his shirt and his gaze wandered over to his friend, still asleep on the couch, Chris's jacket wrapped around her shoulders while a blanket covered her long legs. They'd talked about what had happened the day before and it had taken Chris a while to convince Sarah that she hadn't done anything wrong and she was still a good person.

There was a small laugh behind him and he turned to find Clarence staring at Sarah.

"You know it always amazed me how that girl there could sleep like a rock, party like crazy, hit like a Mac truck and still manage to look feminine while doing so."

"Whoa! What are you doing here?" Chris asked nervously.

"Don't worry Chris; I'm not here for you or Sarah. I'm here to tell you that if I show up again, there will be no doubt that I _will _be leaving with you. Even if you put up a fight."

Chris considered this and as Clarence turned away two questions managed to make it to his mouth.

"Hey wait! If you knew you were coming for me why did you tell me to enjoy my day and my life?"

"Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance… don't waste it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, how did you know that Sarah hits like a Mac truck? I highly doubt she would have hurt you."

"Ah, people do crazy things when they really don't want to move on Chris. She was very set on staying in this world… but it was her time."

As those words sunk in, Clarence disappeared and Chris glanced back at Sarah. So it had been Clarence that had taken Sarah from him that day. When he really thought about it, Sarah was right. Death wasn't cruel… it was merely terribly, terribly good at its job. How did the Angel of Death cope watching hundreds of people die each day?

He'd never know.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper looked at her small baby boy in his crib and smiled softly, kissing his head lightly before entering her room to find Sarah standing in the middle of the room with a determined look on her face. Chris was behind her, looking pale and worried.

"What are the two of you doing here?" she questioned with an edge of worry.

"Piper…" Sarah began, "I think you might want to sit down."

"Why?" The worry in her voice became panic.

"Just- could you?" Sarah pleaded.

Piper placed herself on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"Okay."

Sarah sighed and twisted her hands, "Piper; Chris, Phoebe, Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night."

She let that hang in their air for a moment before she hurried on quickly, "but not because we saw you or anything, it's because of- well you see…um. Look at Chris."

Piper's mouth hung open, what the hell was going on?

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"Piper," Sarah pleased, "just please…look at him."

Piper huffed and moved over to the witchlighter, looking into his green eyes.

"Well, what does this have to do with anything?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Piper, really _look_ at him. What do you see?"

Piper looked back to the pale face of her whitelighter. She saw brown hair, pale skin, green eyes… familiar green eyes. Where had she seen those before?"

Chris watched as a soft spark of familiarity graced his mother's face.

"_You guys keep this stuff forever you know that?"_

"_I came back to save my family."_

"_In all the time I've known you…"_

Leo's eyes.

Her facial features.

Half witch, half whitelighter.

"Oh my God." Piper breathed.


	16. MotherSon Moments

Piper Penelope Halliwell scrubbed the dishes in the sink, elbow deep in suds as she cleaned the pots and pans she had used this morning when baking white chocolate muffins for Chris. Ever since she had discovered his secret three months ago she had thrown herself into jobs around the house for him. Cleaning up the back room in P3, cooking for him and even asking him to demon hunting with her.

She was trying to make up for what she did.

She figured that if she worked hard enough, the memories of just how terribly she treated him would melt away.

With a sniff, she slammed the pot back into the sink and tore off her apron. She needed to talk to Chris.

NOW.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper entered P3 and looked around, her eyes landing on Chris as he sat on one of the couches, drink in one hand, and book in the other.

"Hey." She said as she approached. Chris glanced up and smiled weakly at her.

"Hi."

"So…" Piper was unsure of how to make conversation. They had had a few conversations since she had found out but other than that they hadn't spoken much.

"So, where's Sarah?" she asked, and watched in mild amusement as Chris's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend.

"She's on the dance floor." He motion behind his back.

Piper looked around and saw Sarah dancing happily with a group of P3's regulars.

"Hm, she doesn't seem like the type to socialize."

"She's not," Chris assured her, "She just likes the song."

Piper listened to the lyrics and laughed quietly.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

"Her to a T huh?"

"Yeah."

Piper coughed and looked at her son.

"Chris? I want to show you something back at the manor okay?"

"Okay." He said slowly, closing his book. Piper caught sight of the title as he sat it on the chair.

"You read Hemmingway?" she observed.

Chris glanced down at the book and nodded.

"Yeah, Sarah kind of got me interested. He's the one author we agree on. That reminds me… wait here, I just have to tell her I'm leaving. She'll tear down the Underworld looking for me otherwise."

Piper smiled and watched her son walk over and tap the girl on the shoulder. She turned and Piper saw her face brighten instantly.

Chris said something to her and Sarah looked in Piper's direction and smiled. She fixed her gaze on Chris and patted his shoulder lightly.

As Chris walked back to Piper, Sarah resumed her dancing.

"Okay, we can go now. Do you want to drive or…?"

"Actually I had Paige orb me here so we should probably…"

"Oh, okay. We'll go to the back room."

He led Piper through the crowd and pushed open the door to where he and Sarah stayed.

As soon as Piper entered the room her eyes fell on the couches. Both were covered in books and Sarah's had a soft toy sitting on top of one of them. Chris saw the look on Piper's face and smiled.

"That's Avalon. Sarah's had him for years."

"Where'd he come from?" she questioned.

"From me. When I came back from the future I bought him too. He was kind of my connection to Sarah after she died seeing as a whole heap of her stuff was… I just couldn't take it you know?"

Piper nodded sadly. She knew exactly how he felt. After Prue died she couldn't take anything of hers except for a small necklace she kept in her drawer.

Chris held out his hand to his mom and she took it, the familiar feel of orbs rushed around her body before the familiar Halliwell Manor appeared around her.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Chris questioned.

Piper walked over to her dresser drawer and she pulled out a large book that Chris recognized as the family photo album. He had spent many hours looking through it as a child.

"I know you've probably seen all the photos already but I thought we could sit and look for a while okay?"

Chris nodded and his mom opened the album to the first page.

As she turned the pages, she would recall an anecdote from when the picture was taken. As she turned one of the pages again, Chris saw a photo he didn't recognize. There was his Aunt Phoebe with a pink cast wrapped around her arm.

"Ah, Pheebs hates this photo. She threatened to burn it once."

Chris smiled and the memory of when Sarah had broken her arm rushed back. He had been waiting for her to come and visit like they had planned when she had flamed in… with a cast wrapped around her arm. Wyatt couldn't heal broken bones and Paige was away on a charge trip, so Amanda had taken Sarah to the hospital.

"_Sign my cast Chrissy?" _were the first words out of her mouth. After nearly giving Piper a heart attack, having Wyatt lecture her for twelve minutes about the importance of safety and then waiting for Phoebe to get her breathing back to normal, Sarah had gotten her cast signed by the Halliwell family. (Chris had gotten to sign it first though.)

As it turns out, she'd fallen down the stairs. No demonic injuries.

Chris snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother sniff.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up into his eyes and burst into fully-fledged tears.

"I was so terrible to you Chris! How can you sit here and be so nice to me?"

Chris was, to say the least, speechless.

"I treated you and Sarah like trash, threw you out of this house and yelled at you. How can you still care?"

"Because, you had reasons for doing that. I deserved a lot of what you did to me. You didn't know who I was, where I was from and I was a sneaky person. You just followed your instincts."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't hate you…I have no reason to."

Piper wiped her eyes and laughed.

"Sorry for my little breakdown there. Must be the hormones."

Chris laughed and he and his mother continued to look at the photos in silence.

Piper turned a page in the album and it fell on a photo of her and Leo. She smiled shakily.

"Chris? Have you ever fallen in love with someone who was there for so long and then suddenly became… unattainable?" she closed her eyes, not really expecting an answer from him.

Chris was quiet as he watched his mother lose herself in memories of the past. He was doing some thinking himself.

_Had _he ever fallen in love with someone he could never have?

An image of green eyes and black hair flashed through his mind.

"Yes." He whispered, more to himself than his mother.

She glanced up; apparently what he had said had pulled her out of her daydreams.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Piper looked at her son skeptically before closing the album and placing it on her bedside table.

"So, how about we make some chocolate chip cookies? Or we could just sit and talk?"

Chris thought for a moment and he glanced at the hardwood floor.

A flash of Piper's body sprawled on the hardwood; eyes open and glassy made something in his mind click. Her death had nothing to do with Wyatt…

When he fixed it all… would she die again?

He got up from the bed and turned around quickly.

"Piper I'm sorry but I have to go. Demon stuff okay?"

He orbed out of the room before she even had a chance to reply.

"He called me Piper." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris orbed back into P3, trying to force the memory of his mother's body sprawled on the floor out of his mind.

He noticed that the club was empty and vaguely wondered how long he and his mother had been talking. With a heavy sigh, he headed towards the couch and found Sarah curled up in a ball at one end, her face tearstained and a large jar of Nutella and a block of chocolate resting beside her.

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

She sniffed and mumbled something he couldn't understand under her breath.

"What was that?" he questioned. He could see she wasn't hurt, so it couldn't have been anything too drastic.

"PMS!" she screamed loudly.

All thoughts of his mother flew from his head and his face paled slightly. He'd grown up in a house full of women so he wasn't a stranger to PMS, but he'd never had to deal with Sarah like this before.

"Uh Sarah? You don't… I mean… I thought you couldn't,"

"Stupid, damn, annoying, dumb EMPATH POWER!" she shrieked again, several pictures on the walls rattled and her eyes tinted with a dark glaze for a moment.

"I couldn't have just gotten another power could I? Oh no, one minute I was dancing and the next someone had taken a lemon grater to my insides! I need chocolate!"

She grabbed the Nutella and snapped of a row of chocolate and dragged it through the Nutella. Chris watched her in fascination before he realized what she had said.

"Empathy power?"

She looked up and nodded. Chris walked over to her cautiously and sat down beside her. Sarah leant against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm picking up feelings from all over the city Chris, I'm going nuts already."

He nodded and watched her face; she looked rather peaceful like this.

Sarah giggled after a moment and Chris looked at her.

"What?"

"I just felt something; someone in this city is feeling in love. It feels nice."

Chris's insides froze.

"Uh, Sarah? I've got to look up some stuff, do you mind moving?"

Sarah sat up and Chris moved away from the couch. When he entered the bathroom for P3's customers, he moved the panel behind the sink open to reveal a small potion sitting there. He downed it quickly and replaced the bottle.

The man who had made him the Empath blocking potion had warned him that the effects of the potion wouldn't work on slightly stronger people. Seeing as Phoebe was only new to her power, he hadn't needed a strong one; but just in case, Chris had him make a stronger one.

Chris didn't have anything against Sarah, they were best friend and they had always shared everything…

But with the new feelings he had bubbling under the surface…

It would be best if Sarah wasn't feeling them.


	17. Grandpa

Chris ducked as a Chingle demon threw a spike at him. Sarah threw out her arm and the demon went flying into a wall. He screamed in agony and erupted in flames.

With a quick glance at the smouldering ashes, Sarah rushed over to Chris and helped him stand.

"You okay there?"

"Mm!"

"I'm going to need a little more then that Halliwell." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine Sarah." He assured her.

"I don't understand why we can't get Phoebe or Paige to help us down here."

"They're going to a reunion tonight. Phoebe's panicking and Paige is going through Phoebe's yearbook trying to educate herself."

"Urgh! Yearbooks! I seem to recall that mine had a lot of 'Have a nice summers' in it."

"So?" Chris questioned. It amazed him how they could start a conversation out of nowhere.

"Have a nice summer is what you write when you have nothing to say."

"Oh. I never had anything like that in mine."

Sarah giggled, "That's because you had the entire female population drooling over you."

"I did?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Paige flipped a page in the school year book she had clutched in her hands.

"Hmm, Interesting!"

There was the sound of a toilet flushing and Piper groaned.

"Are you okay in there sweetie?" she called out. Piper pushed open the door and held her stomach.

"I don't remember having morning sickness this bad with Wyatt." She complained.

"Oh sweetie that sucks." Paige said soothingly.

There was a shriek from the hallway and Phoebe came rushing in.

"Oh my God! The drycleaner has _ruined _my dress for tonight!" she complained.

"Phoebe you know better than to scream in this house of there isn't a demon."

"I know, I'm sorry but what am I going to wear tonight?"

"How about your little black suit with the thigh slit? You know, sexy yet successful?" Paige suggested.

Phoebe shook her head, "No. Black's too threatening. I'll be in my closet!"

She disappeared back down the hall and Paige turned to Piper.

"Will she be okay?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

Out of nowhere, Chris and Sarah orbed in, holding hands because Sarah's flaming power had been hazy lately, due to the arrival of her new power.

"Hey," Chris said, "I think we've got Scabbers on our tail.

Piper looked surprised, "Well I have some Hydrogen Peroxide in my bathroom…"

"NO Scabber demons! We went into the Underworld to check out as lead on who turns Wyatt but I think they're on to us."

Paige looked down at their entwined hands and raised an eyebrow, "Nice charm bracelet you've got there Chris."

Chris and Sarah looked down at their hands and pulled away blushing.

"Look, is the Book still in the attic- I need a cloaking spell."

Paige nodded and Chris grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her upstairs

"Do you need... help?" Piper asked as her son's cloak disappeared up the stairs.

She turned to Paige, "They hate me!"

"No, sweetie they don't hate you."

"Oh uh-huh yeah! Then why have they been ignoring me for weeks?"

"He's just distracted, that's all, by you know, imminent death?" She really hoped that sounded more like a statement than a question

Piper shook her head, "That's no excuse. I mean, he's been avoiding me for weeks; he won't even look at me. What could I have done in the future that would be so bad?"

"Maybe he should have a father son talk." Paige suggested

"No, I can't do that to Leo. He had a hard enough time letting go. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant."

"I know, but don't boys need their..." Paige trailed off, unsure of how to word the sentence exactly.

"I know, and that's why I called my father so he could figure out why his surly new grandson hates me."

Piper went to walk out of the room when he stomach gurgled.

"Oh no!"

"I got you!" Paige took Piper by the arm into the bathroom just as Phoebe walked in.

"Guys! How about this one?"

The door to the bathroom slammed shut and Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Okay."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris flipped through the Book as Sarah paced in front of him. She clutched her stomach and groaned, making Chris look up.

"What is it?"

"Morning sickness that can't tell time!" she whined.

For a moment Chris was confused, but then he realized that her empathy power was probably tapping into his mothers moods.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. You can't help it."

"Okay, I think I may have found something. Now…" he paused and listened harder.

"Was that my name?"

Sarah glanced up and shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. Listen, I think I may have lost my necklace in the Underworld. I'll go back and check."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"Chris, with all due respect I am twenty two years old. I can handle myself."

"But we are being hunted by Scabbar demons. Besides, you're wearing your necklace."

He gestured to the moon and star pendant around her neck and she shook her head.

"No, my other one. The one you gave me. I'll do a quick sweep. Promise."

"Fine. Be careful."

Sarah flamed out and Chris headed down the stairs.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper took a deep breath and pulled the door open, "Hi."

"Piper, honey, good to see you." Victor smiled, giving her a large hug.

"Good to see you."

He saw her large stomach and his eyes widened, "Oh, whoa, you're pregnant!"

"Yeah, it looks that way, huh?" she said sheepishly. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, well, you know, I've been meaning to call you but you know... Leo's the father." She supplied as they headed towards the living room.

"Leo? I thought you guys split up."

"We did."

"Well, then how... I don't understand." Victor was a little confused at this point in time.

"Uh, he was dying and I was crying... Um, it's all very complicated."

Piper sat down on the couch and Victor followed suit.

"So Leo, he's, um, moved on?" he asked, unsure of how to voice the question.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for him, he really wanted to go."

"He wanted to die?"

Piper realized her mistake and shook her head, "No, no, no, no, he's not dead; he's just up there being a full time Elder."

"He doesn't know about… this?"

"No, no, not yet. Did I mention this was very all complicated? The point is he's not around."

"Was he ever?" Victor mumbled under his breath.

"Were you?" Piper snapped suddenly, she then closed her eyes and shook her head again. "Sorry."

"No, no, no, I deserve that. I wasn't around enough for you girls, but I want to make up for that with Wyatt and this little..."

"It's a boy. Chris, actually."

"Chris? Why'd you choose that name?"

"I don't know, and he won't tell me. He's very secretive about the future. He's actually the reason I asked you to come. See, he, um, hates me and he doesn't want to talk to me and I need you to find out why."

Victor raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "I don't understand your Wicca ways, but I'll try."

He leant towards her stomach and began to talk.

"Hello, Chris. Chris. Hello, Chris. Can you hear me?"

"Is someone calling me?" A voice came from the next room.

Piper nodded and wondered how she was going to explain this one to her father, "Yeah, uh, sweetie, could you come here a sec?"

Victor looked shocked, "Geez, he can come out?"

Chris entered the room, "Can we air this out, 'cause I gotta... Grandpa!"

Chris walked across the room and hugged him. Piper looked shocked and Victor stared at Piper over Chris's shoulder.

This was new.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper, Victor and Chris sat around the dinner table, each clutching a steaming mug of hot chocolate in their hands.

**"**So we're close?" Victor asked Chris.

"Yeah. You're awesome, Grandpa." Chris replied happily.

"Did you hear that? Awesome." He said proudly to Piper.

Chris coughed and continued, "Yeah, after the event happened, we got really close."

"What event?" Piper asked.

"I can't tell you."

Piper leaned forward, "Is this, um, event my fault? Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?"

"I can't talk about it; it will mess with the future."

"You can't talk about the future?" Victor queried.

"Yes, he and Sarah have been very secretive. They can't tell us much." Piper said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Sarah?" Victor said suddenly. "Is she your… lady friend?"

"Best friend." Piper corrected.

"Best friend?" Victor asked.

"Yep."

"Where is Sarah anyway?" Piper asked suddenly. She hadn't seen the ball of energy since earlier.

"Underworld. Looking for her necklace." Chris said vaguely.

"Back to this event…" Piper began.

"I can't say."

Victor sensed something in Chris's voice and resumed the earlier conversation, "But you did say I was awesome, right? You can talk about that?"

"Yeah. You're the best, I love hanging out with you."

"I gotta admit I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad. It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it." He said with a smile.

"You do." Chris answered.

"After the event." Piper supplied.

"Right."

"That you won't tell me about." She continued.

"I told you, I can't talk about it, okay?" Chris said loudly, his temper fraying.

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that, okay?" Victor warned sternly.

Chris looked at the ground and then back at his mom, "You're right. I'm sorry."

The door slammed shut in the hallway and Paige's voice rang out through the house.

"Piper? Could you come here please?"

She got up from the table with Victor and Chris following behind.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked as she took in her sister's faces.

"Hi Daddy!" Phoebe interrupted.

"Reunions later Pheebs. You've had enough of those today. Phoebe had a little trouble at the reunion."

"What kind of trouble?" Piper questioned, not really liking where this was going.

"Well, you know how people say 'recapture your youth?' well I thing Phoebe's youth is trying to capture her.' She had a bit of a body flashback at the reunion."

"Great, who else saw?" Chris asked.

Paige waved her hands hurriedly, "No one. She changed back before anyone noticed."

"I'm having a little trouble keeping up here. Phoebe's being chased by, what, demons?" Victor asked, trying to wrap his head around everything. Chris was from the future and his daughter was having body flashbacks.

Paige shrugged, "Maybe inner demons or a spell gone wrong? It seemed to happen after someone named Paula Marks called her 'freebie'."

Piper sighed, "Oh, yeah, that'll do it."

"You wanna go upstairs with me and check the book, see if there's anything?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded, "Okay."

Just as Chris opened his mouth, Sarah flamed in, dripping in fluorescent orange goo.

"Pro: I found my necklace! Con: I just made enemies with Glarer demons!" she announced happily. Her eyes landed on Victor and she grinned.

"Hi Mr. Bennett!"

Victor's mouth hung open, "B-but there was fire and you… never mind. I take it you must be Sarah?"

She nodded and Chris took in her appearance.

"What happened?"

"Well I found my necklace outside of the Scabbar demon lair and it turns out that the Scabbars are being hunted by the Trokex demons."

"I thought you said the Glarer demons got you?"

"Oh they did! The Glarers were following the Trokex so they got mad at me when I killed them. Thus the orange goo which kind of stings."

Chris raised an eyebrow and Sarah smiled happily.

"Anything new?"

"Phoebe is being chased by her past." Chris supplied.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Go have a shower, Glarer demon blood stains." Chris advised.

"Okay. Good to see you again Mr. Bennett." Sarah flamed up the stairs so she didn't trail orange goo everywhere and Chris resumed what he had been going to say.

"You two go ahead. I need to get do that cloaking spell."

Piper put her hand on his chest as he began to walk away, "Hey, wait, what, and leave your awesome grandpa alone? Grab a sandwich, grab a beer," she pushed Chris towards the kitchen and muttered in her father's ear as he passed, "get an answer."

As they entered the kitchen, Victor pulled out a cigar, "Cubans?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris and Victor stood outside; Chris had turned down the cigar. He knew that (even though he was twenty two) Sarah would have his head for smoking. As Victor blew out a stream of smoke, Chris coughed loudly.

Victor waved the air, "Sorry, bad idea."

**"**It's cool, it's just strong." Chris assured him.

**"**I was just trying to help us bond a little, you know." Victor explained.

**"**We don't need help bonding, we're cool."

**"**In the future, but I haven't been there yet, you know. I'm feeling a little out of sync here. Um, well, are you hungry? Do you wanna grab a bite?" He asked, slightly unsure of what to do.

**"**Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Just, um, let me change first, okay?"

As Chris disappeared inside, the girl from before walked outside, towel clutched in hand.

"Hey," Victor greeted, "You're…Sarah? Right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about back there. Not everyday you see someone walk out of flames."

Sarah laughed happily, "Yeah. Took Chris a while to get used to."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It used to, but I figured it all out."

Victor stood there awkwardly as Sarah hung up her towel to dry.

"Hey, I'm taking Chris out for a bite to eat. Care to join us?"

She glanced up and shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks. I won't interrupt the Grandfather/Grandson bonding. Besides, I think Chris may be sick of me for today. We just spent the entire morning demon hunting."

**"**Okay. Hey, you're his best friend. Is there… anything I shouldn't ask him? Or is there something I _should _ask him?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment, "He won't say much about the future to many people but I think he might tell you. He really trusts you. As for things you shouldn't say… don't mention Leo."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that. But just don't bring him up okay?"

"Sure."

Sarah began to head inside but stopped in the doorframe, "Uh, listen, about those things, you might wanna pick up a different habit. To avoid future problems if you know what I mean."

Victor looked down at the cigar in his hand and quickly put it out.

**"**Oh, geez! Thanks for the tip!"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris watched the waiter walk away and he turned to his grandfather.

"So why did we come here?"

"Trying to live up to my rep."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "With cigars and fancy meals? Sorry, grandpa, that's not how you did it."

"Did I take you to batting cages?" he tried.

"No."

"Strip clubs?" he joked.

"God, no!"

Victor smiled inwardly at the look on his grandson's face when he mentioned strip clubs, "What did I do? You gotta tell me because I am crashing here."

"Nothing. You just... we talked."

"Oh."

Chris took not of the slight disappointment in his grandfather's voice, "Look, we should just get back. I'm under cover with some demons who are gonna be looking for me very soon."

Chris began to stand up, but Victor put his hand on Chris's arm.

"No, no, no, wait. Let's talk. We need to talk."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Let me guess. Piper asked you here to find out what's wrong with me, right?"

"She just wants to know why she's such a terrible mother." Victor reasoned.

Chris's eyes widened, "She what? No, no, she's great."

"Then why are you treating her like she doesn't exist?" Chris sunk down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Chris. If what we do is talk, talk to me." Victor said quietly.

"Because she doesn't exist in my future, okay? She dies when I turn fourteen." He ground out slowly. Victor saw Chris's eyes fill with tears and he couldn't help but feel like doing the same.

"That, that's the event? How?"

Nothing was really correctly registering in his brain. Piper was going to die?

"I can't, alright. I've already said way too much. The point is after I save Wyatt, I have to back to where she isn't. I can't get close to her because I don't wanna lose her again."

"Maybe that's all the more reason to get close to her." Victor suggested softly to his grandson.

"But I can't. I've already gotten close to Sarah and I still can't face the reality that if I fail she dies again! How am I supposed to do that with mom?"

Victor was very confused now, "Wait. What do you mean again? Sarah has died before?"

"It's a very long and complicated story."

"Then I've got time Chris."

"I don't know where to start." Chris answered honestly.

Victor leaned forward, "Well then start from the beginning. How did you meet Sarah?"

Chris's tearstained face broke into a grin and Victor inwardly smiled. If Sarah had this effect on him when they were simply talking about her- it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Paige cursed as the crystal began to move again, "Damn it, I thought I had her. She's on the move again."

"Well, we better find her soon because we're gonna need her if those Scabbar demons come after Chris. I can't believe I let him go out with dad. What was I thinking?" Piper moaned.

Paige looked over at her sister, "Honey, you weren't thinking, you were actually feeling which is allowed in this family."

Orbs filled the room and Chris materialized with a very pale Victor beside him.

Piper sighed with relief, "You're okay."

Victor swayed on the spot before sitting down on the chair beside him, "Who says I'm okay?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to orbing in the future." Chris laughed.

Piper looked between them, "I thought something might have happened to you."

Victor shook his head, "No, we're fine, we just talked. Really, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, Phoebe's not. She's out there running around with her old gang." Paige supplied from the table across the room.

"I thought she was downstairs." Chris spoke up.

"No, she's out the window." Piper replied.

"And even worse, she's under the influence." Sarah piped in as she entered the room with crystals in her hand.

"Of alcohol?" Chris asked, taking some of them from her hands.

"No, adolescence." She replied.

Piper nodded, "She stole a cop car as a prank."

"That's not a prank, that's a felony." Victor reminded them.

Paige sighed, "Yeah, well, teen Phoebe also happens to have her adult powers and she cast a spell on her entire reunion class."

"What?" Sarah and Chris at the same time. Sarah hadn't been informed of the reunion class disaster yet.

"Don't worry, Paige was able to reverse it all, but..." Piper trailed off and stumbled back. Chris dropped the crystals and grabbed his mother's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed." She assured him.

"Sorry. You know, about me." Chris apologized.

Piper was shocked for a moment before turning to her father, "Huh. Must have been some hell of a talk there."

"Yeah. Go get off your feet, honey." Victor began to lead Piper out of the room.

"Look, we need to stop Phoebe before she gets into some trouble we can't get her out of." Sarah said as she gathered up the remaining crystals.

Paige nodded, "I'm trying, she keeps moving, she keeps moving. Uh." The crystal landed on the map and Paige smiled, "I got her."

As soon as she finished saying that, two Scabbar demons appeared in the room. Chris and Sarah orbed and flamed out just as the Scabbar demons opened their mouths sending acid goo at them. It hit the drawer behind where they were standing and it melted away.

"Glass!" Paige called, sending a shard at one of the demons. It embedded itself into the demons stomach but melted away. The demon opened his mouth and spat more goo at the table.

Piper and Victor entered the room just in time to see the table dissolve into goo.

"Get back!" Piper yelled to her father. She raised her hands but the demon merely shook off her attack.

Paige held up her hand as the Scabbar demon spat acid at her, "Icky stuff!"

The yellow goo orbed back to the demon and he erupted in flames. The other one disappeared before Paige could do anything else.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Icky stuff?"

"It worked." She said defensively

Victor walked back in and Chris handed Paige the Book of Shadows.

"Here. Sorry about all this."

Piper shook her head, "It's okay, kids are messy."

"They'll be back." Sarah warned.

"Then we'll handle it."

"Uh-oh." Paige said from across the room. She held up a half melted crystal and what remained of the San Francisco map. "Any idea how we're gonna find Phoebe now?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper placed the last crystal on the windowsill and turned to Sarah and Chris.

"The crystals should protect you. They won't be able to find you as long as you stay in the attic."

"You sure about that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure." Piper replied.

Chris nodded, "Okay. Well, you and Wyatt need to go some place safe. I'm gonna go get him." He headed for the door but Piper grabbed his sleeve.

"No, you are not leaving this room."

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe." Piper explained, having the strangest feeling that she was out of the loop somewhere.

"I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that. Or Sarah."

"You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again." She reasoned.

"Well, I can try. Or Sarah could do it." Chris argued.

Victor looked at Chris with a sad expression.

"Listen to your mother, Chris."

Chris wheeled around to look at his grandfather, "What if something happens to her?"

Piper raised her hands, "Nothing's gonna happen to me. Unless you know something that I don't."

She looked around the room. Chris and Victor were looking upset and she turned to Sarah. She too looked confused but when she saw what Chris was looking at… realization dawned.

Victor gently touched Piper's shoulder, "Nothing's gonna happen to you, honey. Not now."

All it took were those words for everything in Piper's head to click together. Chris avoiding her, him being overprotective.

"Oh, so when? Chris? Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me?"

Chris remained silent, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"I see. Well, does it happen soon?"

"I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways."

"Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?"

"She's got a point." Sarah said quietly. When Chris still remained silent Piper sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, it obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?"

"I got it, mom." He said quietly. He looked up as the words left his mouth and Piper's face broke into a grin.

"Huh?" she said quietly. Chris embraced her tightly and Sarah smiled at them.

"Okay," Piper said as she pulled away from the hug, "Dad and I will go check on Wyatt. You guys stay here while we take care of the Scabbar demons okay?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah tapped her foot impatiently and Chris sighed.

"Relax Spazzy."

They had heard a crash downstairs a few minutes before but both had refrained from seeing what was going on.

"Me? I'm relaxed. It's you I'm worried about!"

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Because Halliwell," she sat down beside him and smiled, "you've been acting weird for weeks now."

"I'm just… I'm running low on time and I'm afraid that I'm going to fail and lose-"

"Me?"

Chris looked down, "Yeah."

"Chris. There is no set time limit here. If we have to stick around for a little while after you're born well so be it. We can see if it throws the world into chaos. If it doesn't we can stay, if it does we can send you back and I'll do some digging. Either way Chrissy, I'm not leaving you behind again."

"Why not?"

She tilted his chin up and smiled, "Because I promised you we wouldn't fail. And I have only ever broken _one_ promise to you. And I have no intentions of breaking it again."

Chris smiled and Sarah giggled. Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Phoebe appeared in the doorway.

"It's done. We vanquished the Scabbar demons."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Next time I ask you to drop by I promise I will keep the demonic drama to a minimum." Piper apologized as she and Victor made their way to the door.

"Yeah, now you know why I don't come around that often."

"Dad."

Victor laughed, "Just kidding. Sort of. Take care of yourself. You've got a great kid growing inside of you. Look forward to really getting to know him someday."

Piper nodded, "I still can't believe you like orbing in the future. Do I live to see that?"

"Ooh, nice try. Don't worry so much about the future. Spend time with him while you can, talk to him."

Piper smiled softly, "Every moment counts, is that it?"

"Yeah, something like that. Uh, Piper, be careful." Victor gave her a hug and moved to close the door when there was a loud giggle from the conservatory.

Piper and Victor hurried towards the noise, hearing Sarah laugh from inside as they approached. Theystood in the doorway and took in the sight.

Chris and Wyatt were sitting on the floor, blocks in hand, playing together. Sarah was perched on the couch with a book in her hand, occasionally looking down at them and smiling.

Almost as if she sensed someone watching her, Sarah glanced up and locked eyes with Piper. She smiled softly and went back to her book. Piper felt Baby Chris kick and she touched her stomach gently.

Her baby boy was going to grow up wonderfully.


	18. Leo

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- Charmed is not mine.

Chris and Sarah were seated at the bar in the deserted P3. Chris flipped over a card from the tarot deck and sighed.

"Judgment."

Sarah clicked her tongue and flipped hers over.

"Death. Little late if you ask me." She mumbled as she raked her eyes over the card.

Chris sighed and threw down the cards.

"Why did we do this again?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Right."

They were quiet while Sarah packed up the deck and placed it beside her. She took Chris's hand and began to trace her fingers over it.

"You've already read my palm Sarah." He reminded her.

"Yeah but things can change in the blink of an eye."

"Good point."

Chris felt her slim fingers delicately trace up and down his palm and he resisted the urge to shiver as they ghosted over his fingers.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Mmmm?"

"That guy last night? The one who asked you to dance?"

She paused in her palm reading for a moment but continued quickly, "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you dance with him?"

"He was 35. Which makes him 35 years older than me. Besides, he wasn't my type."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You have type?"

"Yeah. Doesn't every girl dream of the 'perfect guy'?"

"But I thought you didn't believe in a happily ever after?"

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't dream up a handsome prince now does it?"

"Okay then Spazzy- enlighten me. What does your dream guy have to do? Besides get along with Wyatt and me?"

"Well…" Sarah seemed to think about it for a moment before continuing, "He has to know about witches and know what I am-"

"Who." Chris corrected before she could continue.

"Huh?"

"_Who_ you are. Not _what_. Who."

Sarah smiled softly and kept her head down, still tracing his palm.

"Fine, _who _I am. Slayer and all. I want to be able to talk to him about absolutely anything and know he won't think I'm nuts. Be able to get up in the morning and not be afraid of how I look without make up or whatever crap people put on their faces these days."

"You don't wear makeup." Chris said.

"My point exactly. He'll accept me for being me. He'll like the same things as me but we can still have arguments over movies and books and stuff like that and…" she took a deep breath and seemed to pick her next words carefully.

"And he won't be so much my boyfriend; he'd be more like… more like… uh…"

"More like what?"

Sarah glanced up from his palm and looked directly into Chris's eyes, "More like a best friend." She said slowly.

Chris felt his breath catch in his throat as she stared up at him.

She tilted her head slightly and Chris leant down. Just as they came closer the lights flicked on and they both scooted back. Dennis stepped down the stairs and looked at the pair.

"Dennis." Sarah sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here remember." He eyed the guilty looking pair and raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!"

"Right. Anyway, Piper called. Wanted me to set up for the band."

"Piper called? From the hospital?" Sarah asked.

Dennis shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a regular check up for the baby, I'm sure everything's fine." Chris nodded.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" Dennis queried.

"Sure." Chris and Sarah replied in unison.

"You know Piper pretty well, don't you? I mean, you guys seem close."

"Closer than you'd think." Sarah quipped with a hidden grin.

"What's the deal with the ex of hers, Leo? Dude gets her pregnant, right? Then what just skips town on her? I mean, what's up with that?" Dennis began to put chairs down.

Chris sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's a long story."

Dennis shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned, she deserves a hell of a lot better."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Chris agreed.

Dennis looked around before cursing under his breath, "I gotta go. Left a few things at home. Don't worry about setting up. I've got some helpers coming in later today." He nodded to both of them and exited the room.

Chris looked at Sarah and sighed, "I'm going to go see if Piper's okay."

"But-"

Chris disappeared in a shower of orbs and she huffed. Her gaze landed on the pile of tarot cards next to her and she flipped over one of them.

"The Lovers." She read. "Great."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Okay, if these people walk out of their offices, what do you think they're gonna see?"

"Well, I think they won't be touching my stomach anymore, that's what I think." Piper nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Piper that is not a good enough reason to freeze people." Paige scolded.

Piper grinned, "I think it is." She flicked her hand as the doors opened and the woman unfroze. She stumbled forward and Paige caught her.

"It's okay, it's okay, we all just get a little vertigo sometimes." Paige patted her on the back and entered the elevator with Piper. "No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak."

Piper laughed and stared at the ultrasound.

"So, are you exited?" Paige asked her sister.

"About what?"

"About what the doctor said. That it's gonna be a healthy baby."

"Well, I know he's healthy. I've seen him twenty-two and walking around." Piper explained.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Well, you never know, something could happen."

Piper sighed, "Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Now you're starting to sound like..."

Orbs filled the air and Chris's form materialized in the elevator.

"Hey."

"Chris." Piper finished.

Paige waved her arms in front of her face, "Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause I am on my lunch break."

"No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor."

"Well…" Piper began. Just as she was about to continue, Sarah flamed in next to Chris.

"Hi!"

"Hey Sarah." Paige greeted.

Sarah smiled and turned her attention to Chris, slapping him on the shoulder, "I wasn't finished my discussion with you Halliwell."

"Yeah, but I had to make sure everything was alright with me."

Piper sighed at the pair and held up the ultrasound picture, "Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy."

Chris laughed, "That's not what I meant."

Paige tilted her head and squinted her eyes at the picture, "I don't see it."

"Oh, see, it's this little thing right here." Piper began to explain.

Chris snatched the ultrasound out of her hands, "Whoa! "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

Paige sighed and Chris looked down, tilting his head. He felt someone looking over his shoulder and turned his head to find Sarah staring at the picture.

He pushed her back and she gasped.

"HEY!"

Piper and Paige sighed, rolling their eyes. How much more clueless could they get?

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax." Piper said as they exited the elevator.

Chris shook his head as they walked, "Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay."

"See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies." Paige joked.

Chris chuckled at his aunt and turned to face her, "Very funny. Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money."

"Ooh, why, am I rich?" Paige asked excitedly.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I can't tell you that."

"Wait- I thought that when you came here you said that Paige died in the future." Piper complained, her head aching from all the confusing thoughts about time travel.

"Well she did," Chris explained, "In _that _timeline. I changed that but I still have the memories of when she wasn't alive but they are faint. The ones where she is alive are stronger."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Okay." Piper said shortly, not wanting to hurt her head anymore.

After a few moments, something hit her from their previous conversation.

" Wait a minute, what about me? I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?" Piper questioned as they made their way to Paige's car.

"Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with."

"What about your dad?" Paige asked.

"Uh, Leo's not much of a factor." Chris mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chris replied evasively.

"Future consequences?"

"More like future issues." Sarah piped in.

Paige clicked her tongue, "Ooh, father-son problems."

"I have an idea, let's change the subject."

"To what?"

As soon as the words left Sarah's mouth, a woman dropped from the roof and landed in front of them. Chris pulled Piper out of the way and the woman scratched her nails down his neck.

"EXTINGUSIHER!" Paige cried. The demon ducked it and Piper tried to blow her up. She turned into a spider and disappeared out of a crack in the ground.

Sarah knelt down to help Chris up, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Am I? " he gingerly touched the scratches on his neck and looked at Piper's stomach, "Am I?"

"I don't know." Piper replied slowly.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris, Paige and Piper sat in the conservatory. Piper was trying to fix Chris's wounds and Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?" Chris asked, pulling away as his mother tried to put clean his wound.

"Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still."

"Well, then why were you so worried back there?"

"I wasn't worried."

Chris fixed her with 'the look' Sarah frequently used on him and Piper sighed. "Alright, I was a little worried about the force field."

"What force field?" Chris asked. Piper touched the wound again and her hissed, pulling back again. Piper rolled her eyes and put the cloth down.

"The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Paige supplied from her place above the Book.

"Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?" Chris questioned.

Piper raised her hands and gestured to her stomach, "Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing."

"From the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you."

"I had powers from the womb." Sarah commented as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, but you're part Goddess." Chris reminded her as she sat down in front of him and picked up Piper's abandoned cloth.

"Oh. Fair point."

Piper sighed and turned to Paige, "Did you find that demon yet?"

"Yes, actually, I did. It's the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical demon it can detect. In this case that would be you."

"And me." Chris spoke up. When he received a look from Sarah he shrugged, "Sorta."

"You must be so proud." Sarah said with a smile. She touched the wet cloth to the wound and Chris moved to pull away. Sarah put her hand firmly on his shoulder and pulled him back, leaving her hand carelessly on his chest.

Piper shook her head, "Wait, if it's going after the most powerful being why did it go after me and not Sarah?"

"Because it can't sense my power. At least not in this time. I'm _technically _not born and until I was born no demons knew about me. As far as the demon was concerned I was a simple witch."

"It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you. Obviously she didn't count on us being there." Paige said proudly.

Piper sighed, "Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it'd never been hatched."

"Whoa, hold it. You are not going anywhere, mom, this is way too risky." Chris stated.

Sarah nodded, "He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force field thing…"

"Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?"

**"**Aren't there any therapists in the future?" Paige joked. Chris smiled sarcastically at her and looked around.

"We need Phoebe."

Piper shook her head, "No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Mark."

"Actually, it's Mike this week." Paige corrected.

"No, it's Mitch. But who cares, we need her." Chris said loudly.

"Ever since she had that vision thing in magic school, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she's kind of been on that whole future thing." Sarah reminded them, still patching up Chris's wound.

"And she wishes to accomplish that by speed dating?" Paige asked skeptically.

"I don't know."

Chris groaned and put a hand to his neck, "So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris flinched as Sarah finished fixing his wound, "Gentle, please."

Piper sighed, "Oh, quit your complaining, She's almost done. Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?"

"No, I thought we already discussed this. You're not going anywhere without a force field." Sarah said forcefully, pushing Piper gently back into the chair.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Why? Because it's so much safer here? I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight."

"Let Paige cover for you." Chris suggested.

Paige shook her head, "No, I can't, I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late."

"Blow it off. This is more important."

"My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me." Paige explained.

"Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?" Chris argued.

"Why don't we just call Leo?" Paige suggested.

"No, no." Sarah and Chris said.

"Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger."

"Because we don't need him." Sarah said loudly.

"Yeah, she's right, I don't want to open up that can of worms." Piper agreed.

"He doesn't even know you're pregnant." Paige pointed out.

"This is my point exactly."

"Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion..."

"He has been gone for six months. If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?" Chris spat.

Piper sunk down on the chair.

Paige walked over and touched her arm, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute."

"Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club, you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done."

"I'll clean up." Chris offered. He picked up the first aid kit as Sarah, Piper and Paige left the room. He moved his hand and found the kit stuck to is palm. He tried to pull it off, and as he did a long, sticky web came off with it.

"Something tells me that's not good." He mumbled.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to." Phoebe announced as she entered the room.

"Who doesn't?" Chris mumbled under his breath. He turned to Phoebe and held up the potion, "You blessed this?"

"Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you?" Phoebe asked as Chris sat down on the staircase.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to him.

He nodded and brushed away her hand, "Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something."

"What do you mean? From the attack?

"Now who's the worry wart. Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?"

"Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club."

"Who's watching Wyatt?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, Sheila. He should be safe there until after this is over."

Chris's eyes followed a spider as it crawled in the window.

"Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here. Because I need to find my husband, like, yesterday. Seriously. What? I did the math. It's gonna take me like a year to fall in love, and there's the whole engagement and the wedding, and then the year of wedded bliss. And then I have to wait a year to find out if I really want to have his kid, you know, and the pregnancy's, like, nine months. Well, ten months, they just tell you it's nine months. So clearly, let's move on here." Piper began to laugh and Phoebe looked up, "I'm sorry, what's so funny?"

"This whole family needs a shrink."

Paige orbed in, a shillelagh in hand.

"Hey. Where'd you get that?"

Paige glanced down and sighed. "I have been helping magical creatures all day."

Chris stepped in front of her and held out a vial. "You need to bless this vanquishing potion."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "Wow. Hello to you too."

"Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you, please?"

Piper looked up, "Piper? What happened to mom?"

"How exactly do I bless this thing?" Paige asked, looking dumbly at the potion in her hand.

Phoebe took her sister's arm, "With your blood. Come on. This'll just hurt a little."

Paige pulled a face as they disappeared into the dining room. Sarah yawned and began to absently flip through the Book Piper had left on the table as Chris and Piper headed towards the conservatory.

Piper touched her son's arm, "What is it? What's the matter? Chris, your eyes are dilated."

"Are they?" Chris sneered.

The spider on the floor turned into the spider demon and web flew out of her hands, wrapping Piper up in it. Piper hit the wall covered from head to toe in a spider web cocoon. Phoebe and Paige's footsteps were heard and they entered the room a few seconds later.

"Okay, we got it. She didn't even... Faint."

"SARAH!" Phoebe yelled as Paige threw the potion at the demon.

Chris caught it before it hit her and Paige looked shocked.

"What are you doing?"

Chris knocked Paige to the floor and then attacked Phoebe as Sarah entered the room. Phoebe fought back and he dropped the potion. The potion rolled over to Paige and she grabbed it. Sarah ran over and swept Chris's legs out from underneath him, he hit the floor and moved to kick her legs but stopped. Taking the chance, Sarah held out her hand to his temple and sent a short burst of energy into his head. Chris passed out on the floor and Paige threw the vanquishing potion. It just missed the Spider demon as she returned to her spider state.

"Get it! Get it!" Phoebe yelled. Unfortunately, the demon crawled away before they could get to it. Phoebe sighed and looked around.

"Piper?"

They all turned around and found Piper pinned to the wall.

"Oh, no."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah tapped her foot and walked over to touch the cocoon Piper was in. The second her hand came close to the outside, a giant lightning bolt zapped her back.

"Well, there's a force field that works." She mumbled.

Phoebe entered the room with Paige in tow.

"Alright, I locked Chris in the basement. What are you doing on the floor?"

Paige walked over and helped her up. Sarah rubbed her back and explained what she had worked out so far.

"Well, not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor. I've tried flames, knives, spells. Nada."

"God, I hope Piper's okay in there." Phoebe reached out to touch the web but Sarah raised her hand.

"Don't." she warned.

"So do you think we should ask Chris for help?" Phoebe enquired, looking around the room.

"Yeah, let's get the mutant who put her in there in the first place to help." Paige replied.

"Missy, that is our nephew, he needs help too."

Paige put her hands into her pockets and "Okay, fine. How should we help? Uh, how about Leo?"

"Are you kidding? Piper will kill us." Sarah interjected.

"Well, she can kill us after she's saved."

"Paige, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay? So I don't think I can keep that secret." Phoebe complained.

"Try. Leo!" Paige called, ignoring the death glare Sarah was sending her way.

Leo orbed in, a long golden robe covering his body.

"Phoebe, Paige, how are you?" he glanced around and his eyes met Sarah's.

"Ah, Sarah. Hello."

The girl in question rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Phoebe ignored them and began to speak.

"Not so good, we have a problem."

"Perhaps we should meditate." Leo suggested calmly.

"No, I don't want to meditate. Piper, right there."

Leo turned around and saw Piper wrapped up in the spider web.

"Ah, the Spider Demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding on them."

Paige sighed and clapped her hands, "Great, well, can you get her out of there?"

"Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now."

"Good, that means Chris is too." Phoebe sighed, receiving a slap from Sarah as she realized what she had said.

"Chris? He's in there too?" Leo looked at the web again. If Chris _was _in there it would be a rather tight squeeze.

"No, he's not in there, Leo, he's in the basement."

"Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so I locked him in the basement." Phoebe babbled.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy, went after..."

"I'll talk to him." Leo suggested, cutting Sarah off.

"Ay, be careful. Good thinking." Phoebe laughed nervously, glancing between the murderous looking Sarah and the unfazed Leo.

"I'm telling you, he has a right to know." She mumbled as Leo disappeared into the kitchen.

"No, he doesn't." Sarah spat.

Leo pushed open the basement door and peered down the stairs.

"Chris? Chris? Chris, I'd like to talk to you, it's Leo."

Leo made his way down the stairs and something stepped out of the shadows.

"Chris."

"Bastard!"

Chris shot webs from his hands and Leo orbed out, just before they hit him. Chris lowered his hands and looked around the dark room.

Leo was going to pay.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris sat on the basement floor, groaning in pain. A voice flowed through the empty room and echoed off the walls.

"Chris. Chris. Come to me, Chris. That's right. Over here. Come closer. You are learning quickly."

"What did you do to me?" he demanded to the empty room. Pictures were swimming around in his head. Leo, Piper, his Aunts and cousins. Sarah.

"I think you know. Now bring me the cocoon." It whispered again.

"No!" Chris shouted, trying to fight the pain and desire to do what the voice said.

Chris groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"You can't resist it, what's happening to you. Don't fight it, embrace your new powers. Use them." It whispered sweetly.

"I don't understand." He choked out.

"You will, my sweet. All in good time. All in good time."

--

Leo orbed back in, gasping for breath.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Maybe he just has issues." Phoebe suggested.

"With what?"

Phoebe opened her mouth but found herself unable to say anything. Literally. She tried to form words but it was as if her vocal cords weren't working.

"Phoebe?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Excuse us." Sarah said sweetly, pulling Phoebe out of the room.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Sarah flicked her wrist and Phoebe's voice returned.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe whisper yelled.

"Because you were going to tell Leo about Chris. I appreciate the fact that you want his help but if anyone will be telling Leo it _has to be CHRIS!_"

"But-"

"No buts Phoebe!"

Phoebe nodded and they walked back into the kitchen, not noticing the small spider crawl out of a vent above them.

"Chris really should be more careful when he's fighting demons. This entire situation could have been avoided if he just stayed out of trouble."

Phoebe slammed down her knife and looked up at Leo, "My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?"

Paige was shocked, "Phoebe?"

"Yeah, that was kind of weird." Phoebe agreed.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Sarah punched Leo in the jaw and yelled.

"You totally bailed on us and now all you can do is blame ME?"

"What the hell?" Paige yelled, grabbing Sarah's wrist as she aimed another punch at Leo.

Phoebe looked up, "Okay, I think maybe we're channeling Chris's anger?"

Leo shook his head and stepped away from the (rather pleased with herself) Sarah. "But he's in the basement. Can you empath from so far away?"

"I don't know, maybe our powers are expanding?" Phoebe suggested.

Sarah looked around and then closed her eyes, her mind locked onto the very familiar aura and she cursed.

"Or he's closer than we think."

The spider turned into Chris and threw Paige against the wall, pinning her there with spider webs.

"No!" Phoebe yelled.

Spider webs shot out of Chris's hands and hit Phoebe, sticking her to the wall by her wrists.

Leo tried to grab Chris's wrist but he was slammed against the wall.

"Chris, stop, this isn't you".

"Wanna bet?"

Sarah hurried over to them, "Chris, don't."

"It's Leo!" Paige added.

This comment only seemed to make him angrier. Chris threw Leo up onto the wall and pinned him before rounding on Sarah.

He grabbed her wrist as she raised one of her hands and moved to throw her.

"Chris Please! It's me!" she begged, trying to get him to snap out of his fit of rage.

Something flickered behind Chris's eyes for a moment before he snarled and threw her onto the banister. The web wrapped around her arms and legs. Chris grabbed Piper and disappeared.

Paige sighed, "Bug Spray. We should have used bug spray."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe struggled against her bonds and sighed as she failed to move, "Okay, I can't break free. Can you orb?"

"No, I tried." Paige replied.

"Damn it." Leo cursed under his breath.

"Are Elders even allowed to swear?" Paige asked as she tried to free her hands.

Leo shook his head, "No, but people who were almost killed are."

"Well, technically you can't die." Phoebe interjected hopefully.

"It's not the point."

"Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was a demon."

"No, some of it was Chris; I saw it in his eyes."

"I think he's right. I think that's why he can still orb. He can be saved." Phoebe reminded them.

"Yeah, well, can we?"

"Yes we can. If Chris was still human in there somewhere, then these webs aren't totally demonic. They have a weakness, just like Chris." Phoebe voiced.

"Well that's all well and good but what is Chris's weakness?" Leo ground out as he tried to pull away from the wall.

Everything was quiet and Phoebe stretched her neck to look at Sarah.

"Oh Hell no! I can't break these! I've tried!" Sarah cried.

"Well maybe you were concentrating on getting out and not getting out _to find Chris_. Try that." Paige suggested.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, focusing her energy on trying to find Chris. She tried to flame out, but had no success.

"It's not working!"

Phoebe bit her lip, "Well try thinking of a happy memory or something."

"Phoebe we are trying to break out of here- not fly!"

"Just try it please Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes and began to rack her brains for a strong memory. She could feel eyes watching her and it was making her rather nervous. Her mind settled on the small plastic ring in her pocket and a wide grin formed on her face as the memory filled her mind. Flames erupted around her and she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Ah! It worked!" Phoebe cried. "Now get me down!"

Sarah carefully lowered Paige and Phoebe to the floor before heading to the kitchen to grab the potion.

"Hey what about me?" Leo yelled.

Sarah paused in the doorway, "Oh." With a dismissive flick, she sent Leo crashing painfully to the ground.

"Oops!" she giggled, before smirking and grabbing the potion.

Leo groaned as he sat up.

He _really_ didn't like her.

--

Chris handed the cocoon to the Spider Demon and she smiled evilly.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Chris smiled back, "Thanks to you for showing me how. Now what?"

"You've been ever so helpful. But if you don't mind, I prefer to dine alone." She dug her nails into Pipe's sides and Chris doubled over in pain.

"What's happening?" he choked.

"I gather you weren't counting on this. It's not just her magic I'm feeding on; it's her baby's too. Yours." The demon replied as she watched Chris writhe in pain.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood outside the cave. After trying (and failing) to scry for Piper, they had scryed for the humanity left in Chris. Using Sarah. Sarah threw out her hand and sent a large rock into the door. It rebounded and she threw up her hands to freeze it.

"Nice." Paige complimented.

Sarah smiled and stepped out of the boulder's way. "Thank you."

"So wait, we can't get in?" Phoebe exclaimed.

Leo shook his head, "No, it's impenetrable."

Phoebe turned to her sister, "Great plan." She said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe we can draw her out?" Paige said lamely.

"How's that?"

"I could try and blow up the door." Sarah suggested.

Paige nodded, "Good thinking."

Inside the cave, the Spider Demon smiled as the power filled her veins. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the cave. There had been a few loud noises before now, but this one was continuous. She growled and removed her fingers from Piper's sides and headed towards the door.

"You're pissing me off, you know." She announced as she exited he cave.

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, that's the idea."

The demon scoffed and eyed the four of them up and down, "You think you can take me? Without your sister?"

"We're just gonna have to see." Paige said. She stepped forward but the demon threw out her arm, Paige ducked but the woman's nails scraped her skin lightly.

The Spider Demon laughed and transformed into her spider form. She began to crawl away.

"Now! Step on her!"

Sarah stuck her foot out and squashed the bug with the sole of her shoe.

Phoebe grimaced, "That's gross."

"Sorry."

Paige got up and rubbed her neck.

"Give me the antidote."

Leo shook his head, "No. This is my responsibility."

Sarah bit back a sarcastic remark as Leo entered the cave. He found Piper brushing cobwebs off her clothes.

Leo took Piper's hand, "Piper, are you okay?" His eyes found her stomach and widened, "Oh. You're…you're pregnant."

"Um, yeah. Now probably isn't the best time to discuss that but if it helps you're the father!"

There was a noise from the other side of the cave and Piper looked up.

"What was that?"

Chris stepped out of the shadows and grinned evilly as soon as he saw Leo.

"You gotta get out of here," Leo said, raising his hand and orbing Piper out.

A web shot out of nowhere and Leo found himself pinned to the cave wall.

"Come on Chris! Can we talk about this for a minute?"

Chris grabbed him by the throat, "A minute? We have the next hundred years!" he spat. He threw out his hand and a web sealed the cave opening.

Leo was going to pay for what he did.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Come on Chris. Why did you attack Piper? Afraid of the new baby? What do you know about it?" Leo demanded to the boy before him.

"Honestly Leo, you're seriously asking? Think about it. The sisters suddenly getting along with me? The way I knew so much about your family?"

Leo felt all of the air leave his lungs as everything clicked into place. Chris was his son?

Chris sneered at the look on Leo's face, "Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad."

"See, that's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late; you just have to fight it."

Chris licked his lips, "Why fight it when I've already won?"

He threw out more spider webs, which covered Leo's hand.

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"No?The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?" Leo taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favourite toy? Did I play favourites with Wyatt?"

Chris roared and threw Leo across the room, pinning him to the ground.

"Chris, don't!"

"You don't know me."

He punched Leo in the face and let the blows keep coming.

--

Paige rubbed her neck uncomfortably and Sarah sighed.

"Paige you should take the antidote."

"No. We need to save it for Chris. Besides it didn't even break the skin. It only hurts."

"But-"

"OW!"

All three women turned to look at Piper.

"What is it?"

"Kidney shot!" she mumbled.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something." Phoebe suggested.

Piper looked thoughtful for a moment before her yes widened, "Maybe he is. Give me that."

She reached out her hands for the antidote but Phoebe held onto it.

"What? Why?"

"So I can take it." Piper said.

"What?"

"You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about." Piper reminded them.

"So?" Paige asked.

"So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?"

"Do you follow that?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Not a word."

"I think I did." Sarah said slowly.

"Just give it to me."

Piper snatched the antidote off Phoebe and downed it. The webs over the entrance disappeared and they all rushed in.

Chris was punching Leo, completely normal.

"You don't know me!" He yelled as he hit Leo furiously.

Sarah rushed forward and pulled Chris off Leo. She gently took him by the shoulders and whispered in his ear. Chris calmed down a little and looked at his father on the ground.

"Chris…" Piper trailed off.

Chris just shook his head and orbed out. Sarah flaming out close behind him.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo looked at one another.

"We have to talk." Piper informed Leo.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind ruffling his hair as he stared down at the cars passing below him. Leo orbed in beside him and Chris sighed.

"We need to talk." Leo said. It had taken him a long time to wrap his head around the fact that Chris was his son but they needed to talk. Now.

Chris shook his head and continued staring at the cars, "There is nothing to talk about."

"I think there is Chris. Quite a bit actually."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Leo said sternly.

"Of course it does." Chris mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. We have nothing to talk about."

"Chris you are my son. I think I have the right to know what I did that was so bad."

Chris sighed heavily, all of the anger he had bottled inside after everything he had been through was pushing itself to the surface. His mom's death, Sarah, his aunts and cousins. Leo doing nothing about it.

"You were never there for me." He whispered, just loud enough for Leo to hear.

"You were always there for everyone else. For mom, Wyatt and half of the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time. You hated me because I didn't have heaps of powers or a big destiny to my name. You hated me because Sarah was my friend and you just couldn't accept the fact she was a demon."

"She's half of a Source!" Leo defended.

"She's also half Goddess! And you seem to enjoy overlooking that! You never gave a damn about me! Everything was my fault!"

Leo folded his arms across his chest and sighed, "So maybe when you came back from the future, you weren't just here to save Wyatt. Maybe you were here to save us too."

"I doubt it."

Chris orbed out, leaving Leo on the bridge. Leo had sensed someone watching them since he had arrived on the Bridge. He was surprised that Chris hadn't noticed it as well.

Leo sighed and began to speak, "I take it that's why you don't like me either Sarah?"

Sarah laughed and stepped out from her hiding spot, "That and many other reasons."

"Could you tell me why he hates me?"

"He just told you. Not my fault you can't take it."

"Was what I did really that bad?"

Sarah whirled around, "Dear Chris, sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday! Dear Chris, I had a meeting I couldn't get out of! Dear Chris, I promise I'll be there next year! Dear Chris… do you really want me to go on? You treated him like trash! He was a friend to me and he wasn't Wyatt- and you hated him for it! He wasn't fit to be called your son!"

"Maybe I can change things!" Leo said loudly.

Sarah laughed viciously and shook her head, "Maybe you can try Leo but Chris isn't one to easily forgive. And I can tell you here and now that I swear on my life that if you hurt Chris again… I _will _kill you."

She flamed out and Leo sighed deeply, staring at the sky. What was his future self like? Was he really as cruel as Chris and Sarah had made it seem?

Orbs twinkled in beside him and Leo looked up to find a fellow Elder staring at him.

"We have a meeting. Unavoidable." The Elder orbed out and Leo watched him go, before orbing out himself.

Sarah peeked around the support pillar again to make sure he was really gone before shaking her head.

"Typical."


	19. Anniversary

'_Chris look out!'_

'_It's all your fault!'_

'_You could have saved her!'_

'_CHRIS!'_

'_I can't heal the dead.'_

Chris's eyes snapped open and he gasped. Sitting up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and he yawned. He glared at the clock beside him as the time 4:23AM glared back menacingly. He always woke up at this time.

Chris turned around and stared at the woman sleeping peacefully on the couch. Unable to resist, he stood up and gently ran his fingers through her hair. It had nearly been four years. She may be alive now, but it had nearly been four years since Chris had killed her.

It had been his fault. She died protecting him. He'd killed her. She didn't know that. But he had.

Her necklace sparkled for a moment and Chris looked at it in alarm, his eyes moved around the room, just in time to see the clock turn to 4:27Am. His insides froze. Exactly four years.

He moved away from Sarah and headed to his potions stash. Just in case there was an emergency.

He randomly grabbed potions and took one last glance at Sarah. He had to stay away from her- at least for today. He wasn't letting her get hurt again.

Chris orbed out, potions in hand.

He wasn't going to kill her again.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The demon erupted with a satisfying scream and Chris lowered his hand. That was his twelfth one this morning.

He touched a small wound on his shoulder and winced, but kept moving. This was the Underworld. Rule number one- NEVER get distracted.

He looked around at the empty walls and sighed. Well, at least he had a new theory on who turned Wyatt.

Blue orbs surrounded his body as he dematerialized. He needed to check the Book.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She shifted on the uncomfortable couch for a moment and looked at the clock. 9:56AM. She furrowed her eyebrows, why didn't Chris wake her up this morning?

It was a routine. Chris would wake her up, Sarah would mumble obscene words under her breath about it being an ungodly hour and then they would demon hunt.

Sarah sat up and stretched out her muscles before standing up and heading over to the desk Chris often sat at. It was covered with bits of paper and moon charts, lots of mathematical calculations and key bits of information about certain demons. Chris had charmed them so that anyone who wasn't magical would only see bills and prices for certain items.

Lately Chris had been a little on edge, calculating the moon patterns and observing demonic activity even closer than before.

Sarah shrugged and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom. She'd catch up with Chris later.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Half an hour later, Sarah orbed into the kitchen of the manor. Phoebe was standing over a bowl filled with a few ingredients and Paige was gulping down a cup of coffee.

"Morning! Have you guys seen Chris at all?" she asked. Phoebe looked up with a small frown.

"Yeah he was just here. He said he had some new leads on Wyatt. I figured you would have known about them."

Sarah shook her head.

"No. He didn't wake me up this morning. Now that I think about it, he has been kind of avoiding me lately."

"Did you do something to him?" Paige suggested as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

Sarah paused, "I don't think I did. Ah well, I'll find him and ask about the leads. Thanks guys."

She flamed out and Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Lovers quarrel?"

"Please!" Paige laughed, "They're too clueless to be having a lovers quarrel."

Sarah flamed back in after a few seconds and Phoebe looked at her.

"What is it?"

Sarah flipped open the Book of Shadows and asked.

"What page was he looking at?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Because our potions stash is missing. Heaps of them, mostly the really strong ones. Chris doesn't hunt strong demons without me."

Sarah seemed a little upset, but both Phoebe and Paige knew she wouldn't show it. Piper entered the room, barefoot and smiling.

"Good Morning! That is the first decent night sleep I have gotten! Chris didn't kick at all!"

Gideon had tried to convince Piper to go to Magic School but she had flat out refused to go. She wanted to stay at the manor with her sisters.

Sarah flipped the pages and clicked her tongue before sighing.

"Hang personal gain!

_Of all the pages in this Book,_

_Show me the page, on which Chris looked,_

_In any hour of today_

_Show me now without delay."_

The pages flipped and landed on a rather nasty looking demon.

"That's not good." Sarah mumbled under her breath.

"What? What are you looking at? What did Chris do?" Piper asked hurriedly.

Phoebe and Paige explained Sarah's problem and Piper's frown deepened.

"Why is it bad? What does the demon do?"

"Nothing. It's wicked strong. Really easy to piss off. Hard to kill. But they wouldn't be able to turn Wyatt evil. They're all brawn no brain. Why would Chris go after a demon that wasn't a threat to Wyatt?" Sarah wondered aloud.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper all exchanged worried glances for a moment before the doorbell rang. Phoebe headed off to answer it while Paige and Piper talked to Sarah about Chris.

Phoebe opened the door to find an emotional Shelia on the porch.

"It's Darryl." She sniffed. "He's in serious trouble."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris entered the back room of P3 after making sure that Sarah wasn't there. With a sigh, he made his way over to the cupboard and removed some more potions from it. As he turned back around, something flashed from the ground. Bending over he found a small, plastic silver ring sitting innocently on the ground, half hidden by the couch Sarah slept on.

Something flashed in his mind as he rotated it in his hands.

"_We're getting married!"_

Chris almost laughed. Sarah had actually kept their 'wedding' ring? They never actually got around to getting married. He himself had totally forgotten about it until now. Apparently Sarah hadn't though. He pocketed the ring and orbed out. He had to go somewhere.

**--**

Chris stood alone in the Halliwell crypt, staring at the nameplates. His aunt Prue, his grandmother, Grams; they were all here. And soon his mom and Sarah would be too.

It had been Gram's idea to bury her in the crypt. Chris still remembered the conversation they'd had about it.

**Memories**

_The Halliwells all stood crowded in the attic. It hadn't been long since Sarah had died._

"_Grams," Phoebe said through her tears, "you have to let us see her!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't Phoebe. For the same reason you weren't allowed to see Prue. Seeing her now would make her alive in your hearts."_

_Paige stepped forward, "But Grams, of all people, Chris should be allowed to see her! She died in his arms!"_

_Penny's face softened as her gaze turned on her great-grandson. His gaze was fixed firmly on the floor and Penny could see tears dripping slowly onto the hardwood. Chris never cried._

"_Unfortunately, that makes it even more vital that he doesn't see her. I'm sorry dears. There's no way."_

_A new voice joined the conversation and Phoenix and Melinda burst into tears._

"_How is she?" the voice croaked. Chris was still staring at the floor, but he croaked out his question again._

_No reply came to his question, so he looked up at them with bloodshot eyes and asked louder._

"_If I can't see her, at least tell me how she is!"_

_White sparkles filled the room and Paige's daughters looked up in hope. Instead of Sarah's form though, Patty appeared. _

"_Mom!" Phoebe cried in relief. "How's Sarah? Is she okay?"_

_Patty closed her eyes._

"_She's-"_

_A loud rumble of thunder echoed through the air and lightning flashed through the sky._

"_Angry." Patty finished._

"_But can't she come here? Even if it's only for a minute?" Paige pleaded._

_Grams shook her head remorsefully, "I'm sorry. It's against the rules. We have to go, there's a little debate about Sarah going on at the moment."_

"_What kind of debate?"_

"_Some people are opposed to Sarah being allowed into the afterlife where we are because she's a demon. Prue and Piper are working it out now but we should get back there."_

"_Piper? Prue? Are they okay?" Phoebe asked hopefully._

"_They're fine. I'm sorry honey. Besides, you have some arrangements to work out as well. The family crypt information should allow Sarah to be buried there because of the way it's written and…"_

"_Wait- what? She's going to be buried in the family crypt?" Phoebe asked._

_Penny looked at her for a moment before nodding._

"_This girl is practically a Halliwell! She's got the attitude to prove it!"_

_She took in their tearstained faces and her gaze softened when it landed on Chris, who was still looking at the ground, and fiddling with a necklace she remembered seeing Sarah wearing once._

"_She misses you all. And she wanted me to tell Chris something too." Patty said suddenly._

_Chris looked up quickly, "What? What is it?"_

"_That she's sorry for breaking the promise and it wasn't your fault."_

_Before anyone had time to comprehend the meaning of those words, then two women disappeared._

_Everyone was too busy comforting Chris and dealing with his or her own grief to notice that since Sarah had died… Wyatt hadn't shed a tear._

**Memories**

Chris shook his head and clutched the potions tighter in his hand. He orbed out and in to the Underworld.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah walked quietly through the Underworld. Shelia had told them that Darryl had been arrested for killing the man they had extracted the Phantasm from last night. Apparently the cleaners had had a hand in it and now Piper had sent her to find Chris because he wasn't answering her or Leo's calls.

There was a clatter behind her and Sarah spun around, hand raised only to find an empty cavern. She looked down and found a smoking pile of ashes on the ground.

"Chris? I know you're here!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

A sigh was heard and Chris stepped out from behind a boulder.

"What is it?"

"You need to go to Magic School. Leo needs your help."

"I'm busy." He said shortly, turning around to walk away from her.

"HEY!" Sarah grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Look, I don't like him either but Piper needs your help as well. Darryl's in trouble and Phoebe and Paige have gone to the Tribunal to stop it. They've got Barbas up against them and if we don't fix this Darryl's going to die. We need proof that Barbas set hem all up."

Chris paused and then sighed loudly, "But I'm busy, I've got new leads and..."

"That's a lie Chris. The demons you looked up this morning couldn't do a thing to Wyatt and if it was a serious lead you would have woken me up. What's he matter with you today?"

"Look, maybe I just wanted some time away from you alright! We spend every minute together and I wanted some time alone! God Sarah, just give me ONE DAY!" he shouted.

Sarah took a step back and Chris saw the hurt flash across her face.

"Fine," she croaked out coldly, "I'll leave you alone. But Darryl needs your help. Good Luck."

She flamed out and Chris sighed. He felt so terrible for yelling at her but she needed to be out of the way, she' get hurt otherwise.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The second Chris's form materialized in Magic School, Leo stood up.

"We need to find a demon called Phinks. He's known to help Barbas in the past and he may be our only lead now. We need to prove that Darryl and the sisters were set up by Barbas and… where's Sarah?" Leo trialed off, taking in the slightly guilty look his son had plastered on his face.

"Busy. Phinks is in the Underworld, some people were talking about Barbas this morning." Chris said dully.

Piper eyed her son and her 'mommy instincts' kicked in.

"Chris? Peanut? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's find Phinks so I can get back to demon hunting."

Leo looked Chris up and down and saw that he was holding his shoulder in an odd way.

"You're hurt."

Piper's eyes widened and she waddled over to him.

"Where? Why didn't you say anything?" Piper said as she pushed up Chris's sleeve and touched he wound gently.

Chris flinched away and yanked down his sleeve.

"Because it wasn't that bad. I miscalculated a fireball that's all. Can we go now?"

Piper nodded slowly, slightly hurt at his cold behaviour before Chris and Leo orbed out.

About ten minutes later, Sarah flamed in, hair mattered and breathing heavily. It was obvious that she had been doing some serious demon fighting.

"Whoa! Sarah, sweetie are you okay!" Piper exclaimed, helping her to sit in a chair.

"I'm fine Piper," she said through gritted teeth as she tried to stem the flow of blood on her left arm.

"Wait here, I'll find someone to…"

"No! I got it!" Sarah waved her hand over the wound and it slowly began to stop bleeding.

"How'd you do that? I thought you couldn't heal!" Piper asked in amazement.

Sarah sighed and leant back in her chair, propping her combat boot clad feet onto the table top, a gesture she very well knew Gideon would frown upon.

"I can only heal myself and only a little bit. I can slow blood flow but the wound won't heal." She explained.

Piper nodded in understanding before sitting down beside her.

"So; what happened between you and Chris?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Chris looked a little guilty when he came in here and you look a little upset. Mind telling me what's wrong?" Piper queried, rubbing Sarah's arm.

There was silence before Sarah mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"He said he needed some time alone. That's all." She said slightly louder.

"Okay. So why are you looking so upset?"

Sarah bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"He lied to me. He said that he was chasing leads but the demons he was chasing couldn't have any information let alone actually _turn _Wyatt. I don't care if he wants time alone but if he's going after strong demons just for a fight, then I'm afraid he's going to get hurt." She explained.

Piper rubbed Sarah's back soothingly and stroked her hair.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day. Give him some time. He'll come around. Boys always do."

Sarah smiled shakily and nodded.

"I suppose I can't blame him for wanting some time alone, I've been a little annoying lately."

"Why?" Piper questioned curiously.

"Well, my empathy power has been tapping into Phoebe and Paige's PMS and your pregnancy hormones so I'm taking a whole heap of my anger out on him." She giggled at the thought.

"Yesterday I told him that I really wanted chocolate covered marshmallows with tomato sauce and when he asked why I smacked him around the back of the head and burst into tears."

Piper laughed, remembering her craving of the same thing yesterday.

"Well don't worry Sarah, he'll be fine tomorrow, just you wait."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Leo watched as Chris dangled Phinks over the edge of the cliff.

"Last chance. WHAT did you and Barbas do?" Chris yelled, pushing Phinks a little bit and making him whimper.

"N-nothing! Barbas buddied up to a couple of Phantasms but I don't know what they did. All I know is that he thought he could be resurrected if he won something against some high power." Phinks blubbered.

Chris smirked and Leo watched as he still hung him over the edge. Chris seemed to be enjoying this torturing far too much.

"We'll need proof." Leo announced.

"What do you think he is?"

"He's a demon, they won't listen." Leo reasoned.

Chris huffed, "Do you have a better idea?"

"We could find the Phantasms he buddied up to right? There was more than one. If there are anymore it has to be in Inspector Sheridan."

Chris seemed to consider this before looking back at Phinks.

"Sorry!" Chris let him go and Phinks plummeted into the fire below.

"You could have let him go." Leo said sternly.

Chris shook his head and dusted his hands.

"He's a demon."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah absently tapped her foot on the Magic School library's floor as she flipped a page in her book.

Wyatt was beside her, happily sleeping on her shoulder. Piper was at the table, having not been allowed to go to the trial.

The door swung open and a cough was heard. Sarah glanced up and saw a tall boy standing in front of her.

"Um, hi. I'm Blake, I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out sometime?" he said nervously, scratching his head.

Sarah's mouth dropped and she was momentarily rendered speechless.

"I-um-I-ah-you're…" she babbled.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a relationship with someone right now." She lied.

Piper raised an eyebrow and the boy looked disheartened.

"Oh. I figured. You and that brown haired guy did look pretty close. Oh well. See ya."

He turned around to walk away and Sarah's jaw dropped.

"ME AND CHRIS!?" she screeched, "WHERE THE HELL WOULD HE GET THAT IDEA?"

Piper just chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't know, the two of you _are _pretty-"

There was a sudden flash and Piper's body disappeared.

"Piper?" Sarah questioned cautiously, "Piper?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper materialized in front of the Tribunal and she glanced around.

"How did I get here?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know but you have to leave!" Phoebe said urgently.

"She can't. We have brought her to hear the judgment." A voice boomed around them as one of the heads returned, shortly followed by the other three.

"Since it impacts all of you." Another finished.

Paige bit her lip, "This doesn't look good."

"Where the hell is Leo?" Phoebe whispered, looking around.

"As to whether or not the Charmed Ones shall be allowed to continue to practice magic, the judgment is... in favour of the sisters." The elders stated calmly. Paige breathed a sigh of relief, but the demon continued.

"But against the Lieutenant. The trail of exposure must end with him."

Phoebe's jaw dropped and she stood up angrily.

"You have got to be kidding me, right? I mean, you can't really be doing this." She yelled. Gideon took her arm and sat her down.

"Phoebe, they have already."

"Look, he doesn't care about protecting magic. All he cares about is himself and getting out of purgatory. So not only did he set us up, but he set you up too."

"Always trying to blame somebody else, aren't you?" Barbas chuckled.

Phoebe growled and stood up again, "You son of a..."

Gideon stepped in front of her and held out his hands.

"Listen to me, you have to stop this. Do you understand? They haven't taken away your powers yet, but they still can."

Paige pushed him away and stalked to the middle of the room,

"Then let them. If this is the thanks that we get for all of our good work, if this is the way the system works, then you can keep our stupid powers."

"Paige!" Gideon warned.

"No, she's right. If Darryl dies, that's it. We're done, we quit." Phoebe proclaimed, standing next to Paige.

"You know, that would solve any of our future exposure issues, now, wouldn't it?" she finished.

The Elder raised an eyebrow, "You'd have us erase your memories? Change all that you know?"

"All that you are?" another spoke.

"If necessary." Piper agreed, taking her sisters' hands.

"Very well." The demon said with a smirk.

Just as the demon re-opened his mouth, orbs filled the air and Leo and Chris appeared, Inspector Sheridan held between them.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as struggled, before realizing where she was. "What is this? Wh-where am I?"

Chris shook his head, "That's a nice act. It's very convincing."

Barbas stood up quickly and waved his arms, "Objection! He cannot bring a mortal down here. It is outrageous."

"Sit down and shut up." Leo ordered.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the members called.

"Watch." Chris threw Inspector Sheridan into the circle and the hologram popped up in front of all of them.

_Inspector Sheridan sat at her desk. A phantasm appeared behind her and entered her body. She got up and walked over to a filing cabinet, pulling out Darryl's file and leafing though it._

_Barbas groaned and the picture disappeared. Inspector Sheridan looked up at him with hazy eyes._

"What now?" the Phantasm inside her rasped.

"Oh, surrounded by idiots." Barbas moaned.

Leo threw a potion at Inspector Sheridan and the phantasm escaped her body, Chris held up the wand and sucked the phantasm into it. Inspector Sheridan fainted and her body disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Huh. Guess there's some cleaning up to do there." Piper remarked.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Barbas?" The Elder asked.

With a sigh he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm a demon. What do you expect?"

"Based on the evidence, I beg you to reverse the decision before it's too late." Gideon pleaded, glancing down at his watch.

The demon nodded and closed his eyes.

"It is done."

All of the girls breathed a sigh of relief and the heads turned to Barbas.

"And as for you, Barbas..."

"Oh, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Now just because I'm the one who set this whole thing up does not necessarily mean that I am not right. The Charmed Ones are reckless with magic." Barbas said slyly.

"Oh, please." Paige scoffed.

"I think he has a point." One Elder said slowly.

Barbas nodded and grinned evilly, "All of those situations wouldn't _need _to be cleaned up if they weren't magical now would they?"

There was silence before one of the heads turned to the group in front of him.

"I agree. The Charmed Ones will be stripped of their powers."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah paced around the room again and tried to figure out how to convince the Tribunal that the Charmed Ones needed their powers. She'd found out that the trial had gone from simply fixing the mess they'd somehow gotten into with Darryl into a trial where it would be decided if they should keep their magic.

Sarah bit her lip and closed her eyes. What would go wrong if the Charmed Ones didn't practice Magic?

Wyatt wouldn't go evil- but that was a plus.

Piper wouldn't die- but that was a plus.

Chris and her wouldn't have nearly died many times over and- wait. Her.

She met Chris at _Magic School._ If she never met the Charmed Ones, then she would go evil and…

Her nightmares would be the reality of everything.

A scene from her nightmares flashed through her head and her body went numb. She had to stop them.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Wait!"

All heads turned to find Sarah standing on the platform.

"You can't take away their powers. Not unless you want to send the world into chaos."

"Who are you?" One of the heads demanded.

"Someone you should listen to. If you take away their powers, the world will fall into chaos."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen the future where the Charmed Ones aren't witches and the Source will ruin it all."

"The Source is dead. When we take away their powers they will not _remember _what they did; but it will still have happened."

Sarah shook her head, "Yes, but this is a new Source. Someone different."

Chris's eyes widened as what she was saying registered properly in his mind.

Not just any Source. Her.

"We do not believe you."

Sarah sighed, "Then I'll show you."

Sarah waved her hand at the center of the room and a hologram appeared. Chris's eyes widened- what he was seeing now made it look like Wyatt had done a little redecorating.

"Welcome to the world without the Charmed Ones." Sarah said slowly.

The image panned around the city, or what was left of it. Demons marched in army file down the street. A flash of Paris went by, the Eiffel Tower destroyed. Egypt's pyramids were nothing but rubble and the Sphinx was long gone. The sky was dark and streaked with red.

"The Source killed everything off. The Halliwells,"

The Halliwell crypt came into view, each plate bearing the name of someone Chris knew. They were all dated the same year -2017. The year Sarah turned thirteen.

"The Elders…" Sarah continued.

Pillars were scorched and the bodies were sprawled on the ground. A large symbol was burned onto the wall, two letter 'S' entwined.

"Even you…" she said softly.

The room they were in flashed up onto the screen and Chris heard Phoebe gasp softly. The heads were hanging in mid-air and rubble lay everywhere.

The picture died and Sarah lowered her hand.

"That is what the world would be like without them."

One of the heads looked at her skeptically, "How would you know?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "Because, I _am_ the Source that would take over."

There was total silence for a moment before Barbas began to laugh.

"That's it! She's the Slayer! My, my, my! Shouldn't you be younger? In the womb of your precious Goddess mother?"

Sarah took a threatening step forward, but Gideon held her back.

"Her being in the past had nothing to do with the Charmed Ones! The Angel of Destiny brought her back!"

The heads considered this before one of them spoke.

"We wish to see the Source you claim to become."

Sarah paled considerably; and made no move to show them anything.

"If you do not show us, we cannot assess how much damage was caused."

Chris could see the fear in Sarah's eyes as she glanced back at the sisters, Leo, Gideon and himself.

"Okay." She whispered quietly.

The screen flashed up into a dark chamber underground. There was a witch on her knees, demons surrounding her. A pair of black boots could be seen sitting in a chair surrounded by darkness.

"Please!" she begged, "I-I-I have a family! I did nothing wrong! I won't practice magic! I'll follow the rules, but please! Let me live!"

The person in the chair gave a dark chuckle, before reaching out a delicate hand. Chris caught sight of black fingernails before the hand retracted back into the shadows.

"You're death…" the figure began, "would bring me little joy."

The woman sighed, relief evident on her features.

"Thank-"

She had no time to finish before a large electric surge flew at her out of nowhere. She crashed into the wall and disintegrated. The figure stood up and walked into the light.

"But sometimes… a little is enough." Sarah finished darkly.

The demons around her shrunk back as the evil version of Sarah walked away. The lamps burst into flame as she walked and disappeared as she walked away. She was the pure essence of power and evil…

She was ruler.

The screen faded and Sarah looked at the ground.

"Very well," the head said slowly, "we will rethink the punishment. Wait a moment."

As soon as they had disappeared, Sarah hung her head and a total silence enveloped the room.

Chris placed his hand on her shoulder but she moved out of his reach, arms wrapped tightly around her body.

The sisters and Leo watched this interaction with horrified looks on their faces. They knew that the Source was bad- but how could the Sarah they'd come to know do something like that?

Chris walked over to them and Piper whispered.

"How did she know that would happen?"

Chris explained about her nightmares and they all became sympathetic.

"You mean the Elders sent her those? What scumbags!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Paige looked Leo up and down and sighed, "At least we know why she's not a fan of yours."

Chris kept his mouth shut and looked at his friend. She still had her head down and she was absently tracing the pentagram on her shoulder.

Everything was quiet until a soft laugh broke the silence. All heads turned towards Barbas as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Well done my dear! That was quite the show! I must admit, the order you had the Underworld in looked quite impressive! Imagine the damage you caused. But that's your worst fear isn't it? That you're evil? Well then, I don't even have to do anything. You _are _evil, deep inside." He smirked from his chair as Sarah's body tensed and she stopped tracing the pentagram.

"Nobody wanted you. Your mother abandoned you because she knew you'd grow up… _wrong_. Nobody adopted you because you were a freak with that birthmark. The pentagram. You're evil… embrace it."

Sarah clenched her teeth and kept silent. Everyone looked up just as the heads returned.

"We have decided… not to strip the Charmed Ones of the Power they have."

Piper breathed a sigh of relief and Paige smiled.

"But…" they continued, "We have decided that Barbas is correct. You have all used your powers incorrectly since you have gotten them. One of you in particular."

Their gaze rested on Phoebe and dread rose up in her stomach. Where were they going with this?

"This is why we have decided to strip Phoebe, and only Phoebe, of her powers."

Barbas laughed and Gideon began to object.

"No. They're right." Phoebe said slowly.

"I've misused my powers. They can take them."

The heads nodded and Phoebe glowed for a moment before it seeped back into her skin.

"You can earn them back. When you prove to be more responsible."

All of the heads disappeared and the room was quiet.

Barbas stood up and waved his hands in the air.

"Well then, one of you got your powers taken away so guess what? I'm free!"

Sarah took a step forward and slapped him across the face.

"Get out!" she ordered harshly.

When Barbas made no movement, Sarah grabbed his arm and let her eyes flash black.

"I said… get…out." She hissed.

"That's it. Embrace your evil side. You just might need it one day."

Barbas flamed out and Sarah took a deep breath. Everyone in the room looked around for a moment before Paige spoke.

"Uhhh… Sarah?"

"Save it." She whispered, before flaming out herself.

All heads turned to Chris, who shook his head and sighed.

"Just… maybe give her some time?"

"No, peanut. You have to talk to her." Piper said soothingly.

"But I can't… I can't be near her… not today."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't lose her again." He exclaimed.

The pieces then began to fit together in everyone's mind. Why he was avoiding her, the reason he had been so on edge lately. Random demon hunts.

"Oh, peanut. Does she know it's today?" Piper whispered.

"No."

Piper hugged her son and stroked his hair, "Well in that case… she needs you today more than ever."

Chris glanced down at his mother and smiled shakily.

"Okay Mom."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris orbed to the top of the bridge and found Sarah sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, tears running silently down her face.

"Is that what you see in your nightmares?" he asked softly.

Sarah turned her eyes to him and nodded slowly.

"Sometimes. I-it might be just screams… or pain. But sometimes I see a face; o-or hear a name." she sniffed and dipped her head.

"You weren't meant to see." She croaked out, "None of you were meant to see."

Chris sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him.

"I know, I know. I don't think you're evil Sarah."

"Then why have you been avoiding me all day?" she sobbed.

"Because…" Chris began hesitantly, "Because today's the day… you died."

Sarah's head shot up, "What?"

"You died today, you probably don't remember. I had to stay away from you- I didn't want to kill you again." Chris said slowly.

"But you didn't kill me Chris, Shax did." Sarah said quietly.

Chris shook his head and looked up at the stars.

"No Sarah, it was me. You died protecting me. I was careless and you paid the price."

Sarah took his hand in her cold one, "Chris, I _chose _to put myself in front of you. I knew that when I threw up my hands we'd trade places. I chose to die for you. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Chris was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

Sarah sighed and lay back on the bridge, gazing up at the stars. Chris did the same.

"They're pretty." She whispered.

Chris watched them twinkle happily before he turned his eyes to the girl beside him, her hair spread out underneath her, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Yeah, they are."

Sarah turned her head towards him.

"Chris? Do you ever want to be normal?"

Chris looked into her green eyes and sighed.

"Every day. As cliché and corny as it may sound… every day after you died I wished that there was no demons, and no reason for anything to be bad. I always want to be normal."

Sarah smiled softly and took his hand again, this time entwining their fingers.

"Chris? How many stars do you think are up there?"

"Heaps. Billions, billions of billions."

Sarah giggled and her thumb absently stroked his hand.

"Chris? Can you see the constellation Aquarius?"

Chris's eyes searched the sky, he and Sarah used to star search a lot when they were younger.

"There." He said after a few moments of looking, pointing up into the sky.

Sarah's eyes followed his fingers.

"Where?"

"Come over here, you can see it better."

Sarah shifted over and leaned her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Oh! I can see it now! Pretty!"

"Agreed."

They sat in comfortable silence before Sarah whispered something into Chris's ear.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"I love you."

Chris was silent, of all the things he expected her to say, he didn't expect that.

"Chris? Do you love me?" Sarah asked after a moment.

Chris turned his head to look at her and he smiled.

"Of course."

"Say it?" she whispered again.

"I love you Sarah."

Sarah smiled and then stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"How much?" she asked quietly.

"How many stars in the sky?" he replied.

"Heaps?"

"I think you just answered your own question Sarah."

Sarah smiled and Chris noted a small pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"I mean it though. I really do love you." She whispered.

Chris smirked and pulled out their 'wedding ring' out of his pocket.

"I know you do. You should. We're getting married after all."

Sarah gasped, "You found it! I thought I'd lost it!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You kept it?"

"Of course I did, it's my wedding ring!"

Chris laughed and took her left hand in his.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Marrying you Serenity Elizabeth Sparrow. Do you take me as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sarah giggled and smiled softly, "I do Christopher Perry Halliwell. Do you take me as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Chris slid the ring delicately onto Sarah's finger and she looked at him through her lashes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sarah whispered.

Chris looked at her and tilted his head down to meet her lips. Sarah felt his breath brush over her lips and she sighed.

Just as they were about to kiss, a cry rang through the air.

"CHRIS!"

With a sigh, Chris ducked his head and Sarah pulled back.

"You should go." Sarah whispered, wrapping her arms around her body.

Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment before sliding off his jacket and throwing it to her.

"Sarah…" he began.

"Don't mention it; we got caught up in the moment- it won't happen again." She said dismissively as she slid his jacket over her shoulders.

Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah. Um, don't stay up here to long okay? You'll get sick."

"Mmmmm." She replied, not looking up.

Chris orbed out and Sarah dropped her head back onto the pillar beside her.

"That can't be good."


	20. Mistletoe

Chris orbed into the manor and looked around at his Aunts, mother and father, all of whom were staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"We just wanted to see how things went with Sarah," Phoebe explained, "You were gone for awhile."

Chris breathed out a sigh and shook his head.

"She was pretty shaken but I think she's taking it well. She really didn't want you guys to see that."

"It was awful!" Paige exclaimed, "I can't believe the Elders would do something like that!"

"You'd be surprised what the Elders will do in my future." Chris mumbled, running a hand through his hand.

Piper eyed her son for a moment before tilting her head.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of scattered."

Chris looked up at her and shook his head.

"NO! I'm just a little… I mean… I'm having a little trouble adjusting to what I saw. She's told me about the nightmares but I had no idea they were that bad."

It wasn't a _total _lie. He was a little shaken about her nightmares, but what was really worrying him was the fact that he had just about kissed Sarah on top of the bridge.

"Is that why Sarah hates me?" Leo asked suddenly, making everyone look up.

"Is what why she hates you?" Chris replied confusedly.

"The nightmares." Leo reminded him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I mean… no. That's not why she hates you; it's a little more complicated than that. I should probably get back to her, she was pretty upset." Chris informed him as he blinked rapidly, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Make sure you take a jacket!" Piper warned him.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Didn't you _have _a jacket when you went up there?"

Chris nodded, "I gave it to Sarah before I came here. I'll get it off her when I go back. I'll have to take her to P3 anyway; she'll freeze if I don't. Jacket or not. Bye guys!"

Orbs surrounded his body and Paige turned to her sisters and Leo.

"Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something?" she questioned.

Phoebe giggled and tucked her legs underneath her body.

"Probably because he is. I can tell by the look in his eyes, I see it in a lot of people at work. And if his problem is Sarah-related I'm sure we aren't going to get anything out of him anytime soon."

Piper nodded in agreement and turned to Leo.

"Hey, thanks for your help today, it was really appreciated. You save our powers and Darryl's life. You should feel proud."

Leo shook his head modestly, "No. It was Chris who saved Darryl's life and it was Sarah who saved your powers, you didn't need me."

Piper placed her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Then thank-you anyway."

With a soft peck on the cheek, Piper walked out of the room and up the stairs, leaving behind two smug looking sisters and one rather stunned Elder.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

As Chris's form reappeared on the bridge he found Sarah sitting on the edge, legs dangling off the side. His jacket was placed around her shoulders and she was mumbling something under her breath.

"Sarah?" he said cautiously.

Sarah whipped around and nearly fell of the edge of the bridge before she flamed out and reappeared behind him, gripping his arm for support.

"Oh… My…God! DON'T DO THAT!" she cried.

"Sorry. It's just probably best if we went back to P3, if you stay out here any longer you'll freeze."

She looked at him and sighed, nodding her head and flaming out.

Chris followed her and when he rematerialized in P3 he found her gathering her clothes in preparation for a hot shower. P3 was closed for the night so she didn't have to worry about perverted guys trying to sneak a look while she was in there.

As she reached for her pyjama bottoms, Chris noticed that she was yet to remove the plastic ring from her left hand.

"Chris? Chris? CHRIS?!"

Chris jerked out of his thoughts and looked at Sarah.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my towel? The red one?"

"Oh yeah, it's in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"Chris?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked up.

Sarah bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"We _did _just get caught up in the moment right?"

"Of course we did." Chris reassured her.

"Good. So, we're still friends?"

"Best friends." Chris agreed.

Sarah smiled and nodded before disappearing into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Chris sunk back into the couch he slept on about two nights a week. Four nights a week he fell asleep at his desk and one night a week he didn't sleep at all. As he lay back he promised himself that he would only rest his eyes for a minute.

When Sarah got out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Chris was fast asleep on his couch.

A small smile crossed her face and she draped a blanket over him on her way to bed.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah blearily opened her eyes and found Chris's hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up Sarah, we've got demons to fight!" he announced, throwing a potion in her general direction.

Sarah moaned childishly and pulled her blanket over her head.

"NO! Sleepy time!" she whined.

"Blanket!" Chris called.

Sarah's blanket disappeared in a shower of orbs and she growled.

"Meanie."

"It's my job!"

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and Chris were ready to go. Only now did Sarah pass a glance at the clock beside her bed.

"Six O'clock?! You woke me up at SIX!" she cried.

"We have a lot of demons to get through today. Most of them only need to be interrogated though and…"

"CHRIS! SARAH!"

"Paige?" they chorused at the same time.

"Wonder what she wants at this time of the morning?" Chris asked.

"This _UNGODLY _hour!" Sarah corrected him.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Time- 5:45AM- Halliwell Manor

Phoebe tossed in her bed and sighed. There was no way she was getting to sleep at all tonight.

As her bedroom door creaked open, Phoebe pretended to be asleep.

"Phoebe?" Paige whispered, "Are you awake?"

With a sigh, Phoebe turned over, "Yes."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

There was a noise from downstairs followed by Piper's laugh.

Paige looked at Phoebe with confusion.

"What is Piper doing up at this time of the morning?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Piper was decorating the living room when Phoebe and Paige entered. Paige looked around at the boxes of Christmas decorations and then to her sister, who was busy hanging tinsel from every available object in the room.

Paige looked around, "Uh, Piper sweetie; it's only November."

Piper looked around and smiled happily, "I know, but I just want everything to feel Christmassy right now! I love Christmas don't you? The presents, the eggnog, the lights and decorations!"

"But it's November!" Paige said slowly.

Piper's face went from chipper to upset in the space of three seconds, "Well, I could take it all down, I mean who needs a little Christmas spirit to a household where demons attack everyday? I sure don't!" her eyes filled with tears and she held her stomach as she began to yank down the decorations.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Sweetie! We'd love to have Christmas spirit early this year- right Paige!" Phoebe said quickly.

Paige nodded, "Yeah Piper I was just so surprised that you only started decorating now I mean, why wait so long?"

Piper grinned and began to hang the tinsel again, not hearing the whisper fight going on behind her.

"Pheebs, can you get Chris and Sarah? I want them to help us decorate, seeing as they're part of the family."

Paige nodded and called out for Chris. There was a swirl of orbs and Chris and Sarah appeared.

"Hello! We're decorating? Would you like to help?" Piper asked chipperly.

"But it's only…" Chris began. Sarah covered his mouth with her hand and he glanced at her. She shook her head as a warning and Chris seemed to take the hint.

"Sure mom, we'd love to." He replied once Sarah moved her hand away.

"Excellent! Now, make sure we don't leave anywhere uncovered okay? I need to get the rest of the boxes from the basement. Pheebs, Paige can you help? I think there's a few down there."

"Okay!"

Chris and Sarah laughed as they began to hang strings of beads on the wall.

Sarah reached for a strand of green beads at the same time as Chris and they touched it at the exact same time. Sarah looked up at Chris and smirked, tugging on the beads lightly. Chris raised an eyebrow and tugged back. Suddenly, they were laughing and trying to take the beads from each other, despite the fact that there were several strands of other beads in the box next to them.

Chris pulled on the green beads a little too hard, and Sarah landed with a soft thump on his chest. She glanced up at him and the beads fell into a forgotten pile on the floor.

Sarah's hands were splayed out on his chest and Chris felt them burning against his chest.

He raised one hand and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes before a cough from the doorway interrupted them.

Piper stood there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Are the two of you quite finished?"

Both pulled back from each other as though they were burned and they busied themselves with decorations. The green beads still lay forgotten on the floor.

Eight hours, twenty boxes of decorations, two food breaks and one hormonal outburst later (two if you counted Sarah's empathy picking up on it too) the Halliwell manor was looking bright and cheerful.

Chris leaned down and plugged the Christmas tree lights into the wall and the tree sprung to life.

Piper clapped happily and Wyatt gurgled from his playpen.

"Well then guy it looks like we did a wonderful job!" Paige announced happily.

"And I think it calls for a well earned nap!" Phoebe butted in.

Sarah laughed and shrugged.

"Nap all you guys want but Chris and I have some demons to interrogate."

Piper nodded and kissed Chris's cheek.

"Okay, be safe both of you and don't get into any trouble!"

Sarah flamed out and Chris orbed away.

Phoebe looked at Paige, "Something's different between the two of them, I can sense it."

"Me too. I wonder what's going on."

Piper just smiled knowingly as Baby Chris kicked again.

Her baby boy was finally coming to the conclusion everyone else had.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The sun had long gone down and both Sarah and Chris were getting rather tired. None of the demons they had interrogated had much information on the subject they wanted answers on.

Sarah slammed Merl up against the Underworld wall and he whimpered.

"Okay Merl, spill it. You've got dirt on every demon in this hellhole and I want to know what you know. Got it?" Sarah said menacingly.

Merl flinched and stuttered.

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't kn-ow-w-w anything I sw-swear!"

Sarah sighed and let him go.

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying to us Merl?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not I swear! What you're talking about is too dangerous for a demon! Nobody can even get _near _a Charmed One without getting killed, let alone near the Twice Blessed! It'd be suicide."

Sarah titled her head thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

"You're right Merl. I'm going to cut you a deal. _We're _going to cut you a deal." She said, crouching down to his level.

"You're going to find us all the information you can on any demons who think they're powerful enough to take on the Charmed Ones. Even if they _think _it. I don't care if you don't think they can. I want to know if they do. Alright."

"And what do I get out of this?" he demanded.

"We won't ask you for anything else Merl." Chris offered.

"So- you and the crazy chick won't be throwing me around the Underworld?"

"That's right."

Merl looked between them and nodded quickly.

"Right then! Got it!" he disappeared with a crack and Sarah turned to Chris, massaging her temples.

"What's the matter?"

"Headache." She moaned.

"Mom's got some aspirin." Chris offered.

Sarah glanced down at her watch and raised an eyebrow.

"Chris it's two in the morning!"

"Mom won't mind. Besides, she'll be asleep and we don't have any anywhere else."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll be back in P3 in a minute. You go ahead."

Chris orbed back to P3 and Sarah flamed away.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah popped the little white pill into her mouth and gulped down the water, willing the pain in her head to go away.

She felt eyes on her back and she smirked, "You know," she began, her back still to the door, "Sneaking up on me these days could get you killed."

Chris chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight illuminating his face, "How'd you know I was there?"

"Magic!" Sarah muttered dryly, replacing the lid of the aspirin bottle.

Chris took the bottle from her hand and looked at it.

"Extra strength? You're headache is that bad?"

"It's just a really, really, bad migraine but I'll pull through. Stuff happens. Why are you here?"

Chris nodded and pulled himself onto the counter beside her.

"Because you were taking a long time. Had to make sure you weren't dead… again."

Sarah tutted and sighed. Silence filled the room and Chris coughed.

"Sarah? About today…" he began.

"Chris, we've had this conversation before. We got caught up in the moment." She explained.

"I was _going_ to say that our excessive demon hunting is going to get us in serious trouble and we should slow down. You've been getting stress headaches a lot lately." Chris pointed out.

Sarah paused and nodded slowly, "Oh. Okay, sure. Why not? Besides, I think we've eliminated most of the seriously major threats to Wyatt that we're aware of."

"But we haven't killed he demon that turns him because otherwise we would have faded." Chris reasoned.

"You make a fair point." She remarked, moving around the bench and putting the bottle back into the cabinet.

She flinched uncomfortably for a moment and put hand to her stomach, shooting a glare at Chris.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Kidney Shot! Dumb empath power. It must suck to be your mother Halliwell. You should have been a soccer player!"

Chris laughed and got up, Sarah following him as they walked towards the living room. Sarah stopped suddenly in the doorway and looked up.

"Mistletoe." She whispered softly, her green eyes flickering in the dull light of the Christmas tree. Chris looked at her curiously and she tentatively kissed his cheek. Shots of electricity flew through his skin, as she pulled away and stared at him.

"Chris," she whispered quietly, her green eyes locking with his, "What are we doing?"

Chris didn't have to ask what she meant. What _were _they doing? They were dancing around each other and pretending not to know about the other's feelings and trying to deny their own. But they couldn't do that forever now could they?

Chris took a deep breath and gently placed his hand on Sarah's jaw, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

That was all it was, a soft, sweet and innocent kiss.

Chris broke it and looked into Sarah's eyes. She looked the way Chris pictured his face at the moment.

Confused, slightly shocked, but not feeling any regret. That had been their first kiss.

"Well of all the answers you could have given, I didn't expect that." She quipped lightly.

Chris smiled softly as Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and brought them together for a slightly deeper kiss then the first. One of Chris's hands wrapped around her small waist, pulling her to him while the other tangled itself in her black hair. Sarah's locked around the back of his neck, playing with the hair that was there.

Sarah broke the kiss when the need for air became quite insistent and placed her forehead to his.

"Chris? What are we doing?" she breathed.

"Shhhh." He whispered against her neck as his lips brushed innocently down it. His lips moved slowly over her jaw line, barely brushing her skin as they came to her ear.

"I'm not exactly sure. But we better try it one more time to try and find out." He said as he nipped lightly at her earlobe.

"I can see the logic in that." She whispered back.

This kiss was a lot deeper than the last one. Chris nipped Sarah's bottom lip lightly and she parted her lips slowly, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She took a step back and found herself leaning against the wall, the mistletoe she had hung that morning still dangling above them.

Her hands slipped down and drew patterns on his arms before Chris broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"Sarah? What are we doing?" he asked suddenly, looking a little scattered.

She giggled and put her finger to his lips.

"You're stealing my lines." She whispered.

He laughed quietly and tilted his head to kiss her when three excited squeals were heard from the stairs. Chris and Sarah broke apart and saw three excited looking women at the top of the stairs.

"We were coming down for ice-cream and a sisterly chat but I guess it can wait! Carry on!" Phoebe called, dragging Paige away. Piper nodded and placed a hand over her stomach as she walked away. Sarah laughed and her head dropped back onto the doorframe.

Chris stood there for a moment and looked at the girl in his arms. His _best friend. _

"Oh My God!" Chris exclaimed, "What _are _we doing?" he backed away from her and ran his fingers through his hair just as Sarah had been doing minutes before.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Chris orbed away before she could get a word out.

She stood there for a moment before she slid down the doorframe and landed with a soft thump onto the floor as a single tear slid down her face and dropped onto the ground… what had just happened? They'd been dancing around each other for years. After the incident today and what had just happened, what were they going to do now?


	21. Finally

Piper, Paige and Phoebe all sat on Piper's bed, gossiping like schoolgirls about the scene they had just witnessed.

"It's about time; I thought they were _never _going to get together!" Paige complained.

Phoebe nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. They may be kick-ass demon hunters and witches but when it comes to romance they've both got _no _idea!"

As Piper opened her mouth to say something there was a crash from downstairs, followed by a loud thump.

"Maybe they've got more of an idea that we think." Paige remarked, following her sisters as they stood up and went to investigate.

The three of them were expecting to find Chris and Sarah, maybe on the couch, making out like a pair of teenagers. What they didn't expect was to find Sarah on the floor, clutching her hand with a broken vase next to her. Tears were silently streaming down her face and a few drops of blood could be seen between her slender fingers.

"Oh my God! Sweetie what's wrong?" Paige cried as she went over to inspect the damage the broken vase had done.

"Nothing." She muttered sullenly, pulling her hand out of Paige's grasp.

Phoebe looked around the room and noticed the absence of her nephew.

"Where's Chris?"

Sarah looked up, "Gone." She mumbled.

It took four seconds for the three sisters to put the pieces together.

"You mean he left?" Paige asked. She was going to have some _serious _words with that nephew of hers.

Sarah nodded and walked to the kitchen, healing her hand as she went.

Phoebe and Paige noticed this, but didn't comment.

"But why would he do that? You guys looked pretty cozy a few minutes ago?" Phoebe questioned.

"He left because it was a mistake." Sarah spat angrily. "We weren't meant to kiss, we weren't meant to get off topic on saving Wyatt and we _weren't _meant to get involved. It was a mistake and it's not going to happen again. We're _friends _and that's all. End of story."

She moved to flame out but Piper caught her wrist.

"No Sarah, that's not it. You both love each other, everyone can tell."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she yanked her arm off Piper.

"NO WE DON'T! It was a mistake! We weren't meant to kiss, I don't love him!" she repeated her last four words over and over again, shaking her head as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I can't love him. I don't want to feel it!" she whispered as she shook her head, closing her eyes.

Paige guided her to a chair and sat her down as Phoebe rubbed circles on her back. Piper stroked her hair and Sarah continued to cry.

"Every time I fall in love with someone they disappear." She choked out, "I don't want to love Chris anymore!"

Piper stroked her hair and whispered softly, "You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."

"But I don't want to." Sarah sniffed. "I don't want to love him. He doesn't love me!"

"Now Sweetie we know that's not true." Paige assured her, "he'd give up everything for you."

Sarah just shook her head, "Then why did he leave?"

"Maybe he was just confused." Phoebe suggested.

Sarah sniffed and looked up at all of them with tears in her eyes.

"I think I love him." She whispered softly.

Piper smiled softly and rubbed her back.

"I know Sweetie."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the water and passing cars below him and let out a loud sigh.

What the hell had he just done?

He'd gone and kissed his best friend and then orbed out without a word.

He had his reasons though.

"I think." He said to nobody in particular.

He _thought _he had his reasons.

He didn't regret kissing her. Not by a long shot. It was more the fact that he was _kissing _her. Rather than the fact that he was kissing _her. _She wasn't the problem; it was the fact that… it was just…

With a sigh, the truth sunk in… he didn't have a solid reason for leaving her there.

He needed to talk to someone. Usually when he had girl problems he talked to Sarah or Wyatt but seeing as both were out of the question now, he called the first name that came to mind. And as soon as the name left his lips, he was more shocked than ever.

"DAD!"

In less than ten seconds, blue orbs appeared on the bridge and Leo stood before him.

"Chris? What-"

"I kissed Sarah!" Chris blurted out quickly.

Leo's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, when?"

"Just now. We came back from a demon hunt and ended up under the mistletoe. We kissed and then Mom and my Aunts found us and then I orbed up here."

"Does Sarah know you're here?" Leo questioned.

Chris hesitated and that was all the answer Leo needed.

"Well why did you orb out?"

"Because I _can't _kiss her. She's my best friend!" He exclaimed.

"So? You care about her right?" Leo reasoned.

"Yes but-"

"And she likes you?"

"Well yeah, I think she does but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T LIKE HER!" Chris yelled loudly.

Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Where is it written that you can't? Who says you can't?"

Chris stopped talking and searched his brain for an answer. When he came up empty, he looked at his father.

"Nowhere?"

Leo smiled at his son and nodded.

"Chris if you both like each other, what's stopping you from expressing those feelings?"

"But if I fail…" he began.

"You _won't _fail." Leo assured him. "And even if you did, you can't hide behind that excuse forever. Take chances."

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I wish I could, but Sarah's probably never going to speak to me again."

"Well you never know until you try." Leo suggested.

Chris smiled and a silence settled between them.

"Chris? Why did you call for me?" Leo asked after a moment.

"You were the third person I thought of. The first two were kind of out of the question."

Leo nodded his head.

"Well Chris you know I'll always be here to talk."

Chris nodded, "Sure thing Dad."

Leo disappeared in a swirl of orbs and Chris took a deep breath.

Time to find Sarah.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah's electric shock hit the demon straight in the chest and he screamed in agony.

She smirked as she walked right through the pile of ashes, continuing on her way.

She didn't really think it was fair, picking on relatively harmless demons. But she needed a way to vent all her anger and frustrations.

As soon as the sister's had all fallen asleep beside her, Sarah had gone down to the Underworld to do some demon killing. She didn't really have to, but it was how she dealt with most of her problems.

About six hours had passed since she left the manor and the sisters had given up on calling for her four hours ago. Chris was making an attempt at finding her but every time he came close she'd flame out.

She didn't really want to talk to him just yet.

"Sarah?"

The girl in question whipped around and found Chris standing behind her; he must have snuck up when she was thinking.

"Go away. I'm busy." She snarled.

"We have to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye- wait what are we, five? I need to talk to you Sarah." Chris said, taking her arm.

She pulled out of his grasp and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment. Let me vent my anger and see how I feel a little later!"

As she turned to walk away, Chris caught her around the waist.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" he asked her.

"Overreacting? You _kissed _me. Then _I_ kissed _you_. We kissed each other and then you orb out before I even speak! You could have stayed; we could have talked it through but you went for some time alone! Now I'm looking for some time to think so you can wait until I'm done. Now if you don't mind- I'M leaving!"

Flames erupted around her body and Chris clenched his fist.

Okay, maybe he'd deserved that.

He'd wait a little while for her to cool off before he told her anything.

Maybe she, like him, just needed to take some time to work things out.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in the back room of P3. She'd spent the rest of the day venting her frustrations on demons and now she'd made enemies with a few demon clans. But she could handle that. What she couldn't handle was Chris.

How the hell did he manage to make her so unsure about everything? His feelings were like a yo-yo. One minute he's kissing her, the next he's orbing out and then he comes up to her and wants to talk!

Or maybe she _was _overreacting.

With a shake of her head, she entered the club and headed for the bar; ignoring the catcalls she was getting from some of the slightly drunker men in the room.

"Hey, can I get a beer Jack?" she asked the bartender.

"Nope, sorry Sarah. I'm on strict orders from Chris not to give you anything alcoholic." He replied as he poured the man beside her a drink.

"What?"

"Yeah. First time you walked in here, Chris asked me not to give you anything alcoholic because you couldn't handle your alcohol and he didn't want you doing anything stupid."

Sarah was stunned for a moment before she came back into reality.

"He really cares about you, you know?" Jack said.

Sarah laughed softly and smiled, "Yeah he does, doesn't he?"

She rested her head on the bar and sighed. She was content until a familiar voice called out her name.

"Sarah?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris moved around table after table, dodging waiters and people as he made his way to the bar. His eyes scanned the room and found the girl he was looking for with her head on her arms, leaning against the bar.

"Sarah?" he asked cautiously as he approached her.

At the sound of his voice, the girl in question looked up and bit her lip. A nervous habit Chris knew all too well. He could tell she'd been doing that a lot, due to the fact that her lip was looking slightly swollen.

"Hi Chris." She said nervously.

"I have to talk to you. It's kind of important. Can we go somewhere?"

Chris saw her weighing her choices in her head for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. You want to talk. Talk." She said defensively, crossing her arms as she stood up in front of him.

"But… I was kind of hoping for somewhere a little more private." Chris said desperately.

Sarah threw her arms above her head and cried, "Boys frustrate me! I hate their indirect messages! Do you like me or not? Could you tell me so I could get over my feelings for you? First you _don't_ want to talk to me and now you do! Make up your damn mind!"

They were now gathering a little bit of attention from people around them and Chris was getting nervous.

"Sarah? Can we _please _go somewhere a little more private? We've got an audience."

Sarah only now seemed to notice this and shot glares at the people watching them. They all scampered off and Sarah sighed.

"Fine. You've got five minutes."

Taking her hand, Chris pulled them into the back room and orbed them to the Golden Gate Bridge.

As soon as they rematerialized, Sarah gasped at the chilling wind blowing around them lightly.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked stiffly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Chris handed her his jacket, "Here. You're colder than me."

" And you're stalling Halliwell. What could you possibly have to say? You kissed me and orbed away. I think that said enough." She spat, refusing his jacket.

Chris sighed and closed his eyes.

"But I _wanted _to kiss you."

THAT got Sarah's attention.

"Didn't seem like it." She retorted.

"Look, when mom and my Aunts found us, it kind of hit me that I was kissing _you. _I freaked out because you're my best friend and… I just needed some time to figure things out. Our first kiss wasn't meant to happen like that, I'd always thought it would be better."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"So you've thought about our first kiss… before?" she said as she bit her bottom lip.

Chris smiled, "Sure. I always figured it would be a little more cliché. You know, seeing as the whole, '_two best friends fall madly in love' _storyline is tragically cliché."

Sarah took another step forward and licked her lips.

"Fair point. Do continue."

"Well, I always thought that we'd be somewhere alone, at night and you'd be the one to kiss me. And after being forced to watch that movie where the couple kissed in the rain and you said it was nice, I figured a little rain wouldn't hurt either." He continued.

Sarah nodded thoughtfully as she approached him again, leaving only a small amount of space between them.

"Perfectly understandable. Consider yourself forgiven Chris. On one condition…"

She took two more steps so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Anything." Chris breathed.

Sarah stroked her hand down his cheek and cupped his chin.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again." She whispered, before capturing his lips with hers.

Chris responded to the kiss as Sarah's hands ran themselves through his hair. Chris pulled her closer to him and she giggled against his mouth, breaking the kiss.

"Well that didn't suck." She breathed as she pressed their foreheads together.

"Agreed," Chris voiced.

Sarah pulled back a little and looked him in the eye.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked curiously.

Chris buried his face in her neck and began to kiss the soft skin lightly, dragging his lips down her neck.

"A conversation with my father." He murmured against her neck.

He could tell Sarah was shocked by this revelation, but she kept her mouth shut; knowing that if he wanted to tell her, he would.

"So, looks like you'll have to settle for three out of four in our 're-do first kiss'. Sorry that it didn't rain." She remarked.

Chris just smirked, "You sure about that?"

Sarah opened her mouth to question him on what he meant when something wet landed on her nose.

A raindrop.

Sarah stared up at the sky as small raindrops fell occasionally. Not enough to drench the both of them, but enough to just lightly sprinkle raindrops through their hair.

"How did you know that?" Sarah asked him in amazement.

Chris chuckled and bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"Magic."

Sarah pushed his chest lightly and tugged him by his collar to kiss him again.

A perfectly cliché 're-do first kiss' for the perfectly cliché couple.


	22. Busted

Piper nervously tapped her fingers on the kitchen table. Paige, Phoebe and Leo were sitting around her.

"Piper relax." Leo said reassuringly, "Chris and Sarah are probably sorting things out as we speak."

Piper nodded and continued to tap her fingers. Phoebe sighed dreamily and Paige looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Phoebe looked up and smiled. "Isn't it just so romantic? Two best friends, living for years in denial before being ripped apart by tragedy, only to be reunited by destiny and true love and…and…"

"Please stop there Aunt Phoebe you're turning my life into a soap opera." Chris's voice said as he orbed in.

The four figures at the table noticed that instead of Sarah flaming in minutes later, she was happily wrapped up in Chris's arms with a content smile on her face.

Paige eyed the two and began to speak, "So… the two of you are… together now?"

Sarah nodded and Phoebe squealed happily, throwing herself at the couple.

"Oh that is so sweet! I knew you'd see the light!"

Chris eyed his Aunt carefully and glanced at his mother.

"Uh, mom? Is Aunt Phoebe okay?"

Piper smiled softly, "She's fine. Just a little excited over the good news."

Sarah and Chris nodded at the same time and Phoebe suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Sarah? What's that on your neck?"

The girl in question blushed and pulled up her collar slightly.

"Nothing."

Chris seemed to sense his Aunt was going to begin twenty questions again so he took Sarah's hand.

"Sorry guys, but it's getting pretty late… or early depending on how you look at it. Either way we should probably go now."

As soon as he finished his sentence, both disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.

Paige sighed and looked at Piper.

"You owe me forty dollars Piper. _I bet_ they would get together before Christmas."

Piper clicked her tongue and fished the money out of her purse.

She knew Chris would see the light eventually. She just wished he could have at least waited a month.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

In the back room of P3, Sarah leaned back against Chris's chest and giggled.

"And to think Halliwell, it only took us nearly fifteen years to get it right."

Chris chuckled and kissed her head before lacing their fingers together.

"So you don't regret anything Spazzy? No last minute regrets or questions?" he asked.

"No, I don't regret anything… but I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"How long did you like me for?" she said.

Chris paused, "I liked you since we were fifteen but I don't think I realized just how much until…"

"Until what?"

"Until you died. I realized exactly how much I was going to miss you. How long did you like me?"

She smiled, "Ages. I think I started to like you the day you comforted me after Drew and I broke up. Then I confessed it to Wyatt that night I was drunk. I asked him why you liked Shelly and not me."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. He told me it was because you were an idiot. Then I kissed him and well…." She trailed off and snuggled back into his chest.

"But I think I just was in denial for a really long time. I was afraid that if you didn't like me I'd lose the only decent friendship I ever had. So I kept quiet and just tried to pretend I didn't like you the way I did."

Chris nodded and kissed her forehead again. Sarah's eyes traveled to the clock and she yawned suddenly.

"It's five o'clock in the morning Chris. What's say we take tomorrow off? I'm sleepy." She mumbled as she yawned again.

"You can take the day off but I have work to do." Chris replied.

"You said we'd take a break."

"True, but that was before I had a realization that we may be dealing with demon _clans _instead of just demons so…"

Sarah simply shifted so that she was lying with her back to Chris's chest and closed her eyes.

"Night Chris."

"But-" he began.

"Night Chris."

"Sarah-"

"Sleep Halliwell!"

Chris smiled and gave her a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am."

"Not funny Chris." She mumbled, not bothering to hide the smile working its way across her face.

"Yeah but you love me." He teased.

"Damn straight." She whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper waddled towards the living room with a banana and peanut butter sandwich in hand. She stopped outside the door when she saw her sisters peeking sneakily around the doorframe.

"What are the two of you doing?" she asked suspiciously, already having a small idea.

Ever since Chris and Sarah had orbed into the manor three days ago, Paige and Phoebe had been following their every move in hopes of seeing their nephew and his best friend having cute 'couple' moments.

Piper didn't understand why they were resorting to hiding behind corners to do so. You had to be blind not to notice the secret smiles exchanged between the two, and the innocent brushes of skin as they passed one another.

Piper sighed as Paige looked around and whispered.

"We're watching Chris and Sarah! Come and look! They're so cute!"

With a roll of her eyes, Piper looked around the door and her face softened into a smile.

Chris and Sarah were curled up on the couch, Book of Shadows on Sarah's lap, Chris's arm wrapped protectively around Sarah's waist. Chris telekinetically flipped a page and Sarah shifted her body, leaning back into Chris. Chris smiled and dipped his head to whisper something in her ear.

The sisters were too far away to hear what was said but considering the fact that Sarah's face broke into a grin and a small laugh spilled from her lips, it was good. She tilted her head and whispered something back and Chris smirked.

"Damn it! I wish I knew what they were saying!" Phoebe complained.

"Guys, don't you think that we could maybe give my son some privacy here?" Piper suggested.

Paige shook her head, "Of course not! He's _finally _gotten with Sarah and as his Aunts it is our duty to watch over him."

In the living room, Chris bent his head and whispered to Sarah.

"Why do you suppose they're watching us again?"

Sarah giggled and answered.

"Don't know. How much do you want to bet that they're dying to know what we're saying though?"

Chris smirked and flipped the page again, searching for a demon that could be able to turn Wyatt while he half listened to his Aunts and mother's whispered conversation outside the door.

After a few minutes, Sarah rolled her eyes and called out.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! We know you're there!"

There was a moment of silence before the three sisters came in, looking a little guilty.

"How long did you know we were there?" Piper asked.

"Awhile." Sarah replied with a grin.

Phoebe just smiled and clapped her hands, "But the two of you are just so cute!"

Sarah shook her head and untangled herself from Chris's arms.

"I'm going to start on this vanquishing potion. Want to help me Chris?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

Chris smirked.

"Of course. We wouldn't want you blowing up the attic now would we?"

"I did that ONCE!" Sarah protested. "Besides, you fixed it before anybody noticed!"

The sisters watched as the new couple walked up the stairs, continuing their playful banter.

Paige turned to Phoebe and sighed.

"Do you think they're _really _going to work on the vanquishing potion?"

"Yeah of course! Chris and Sarah wouldn't just stop focusing on Wyatt because they're together now. Besides, I think they're still trying to come to terms with the fact that they're _actually _a _couple _now. They're best friends first, boyfriend and girlfriend second."

Paige shrugged and Piper looked down at the sandwich in her hand.

"Ew."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Half a teaspoon of mandrake root. Three cloves of garlic. One drop of dragon blood…" Sarah recited from the Book as Chris began to throw the ingredients together.

"And finally… the level teaspoon of purple poppy seed. You might want to stand back for that one Halliwell. Nasty Stuff."

Chris took a few steps back and threw the poppy seed into the mix. There was a loud crack and the vanquishing potion erupted in flames.

"Now we have to bottle it and let it sit for at least an hour before we use it so the mixture all blends together."

Chris grabbed the small potion vials from the table and began to fill each one with the hazy purple mixture.

"So Sarah, what exactly does this do to them again?" he asked as he corked the third bottle.

"It will sizzle upon contact with their skin and burn the flesh off their bodies before turning their remaining body parts into piles of smoking ashes." She said offhandedly as she flipped another page in The Book Of Shadows.

"Right. All done!" he announced as he set down the last bottle.

Sarah looked up and smiled.

"Now what?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper frowned as the doorbell rang. She hadn't been expecting anybody.

As she pulled the door open, the sight of her father greeted her on the doorstep.

"Dad! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Piper. I was kind of hoping you could help me… I have a problem and I think it may be… y'know… _magical._"

Piper held the door open and stepped back to let her father inside. Paige and Phoebe came into the living room from the kitchen and Victor began to explain.

"Well Vivian, a nice lady who lives in the apartment beside mine was found murdered this morning and I think it may have been a demon. The police said that there were scorch marks on the ground and no body. The also found some kind of… athame?"

Paige put her hand on her chest and Phoebe covered her mouth.

"God dad I'm so sorry. You might be right about the demon thing though, Sarah and Chris have been looking for a demon that is supposedly trying to organize the Underworld so we'll ask them."

Victor smiled weakly.

"Thanks honey, how are Chris and Sarah? It's been a while now. How long until you're due?"

Piper placed a hand on her stomach as she climbed the stairs and began to speak.

"Well the doctor said early February but Chris's birthday is actually the 28th of January so I've got about…. Two and a half months. As for Chris and Sarah they're…"

Piper pushed the door open and her jaw dropped. In the middle of the room were Chris and Sarah. Too absorbed in kissing to have heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"…Dating?" Victor finished.

Chris and Sarah broke apart and Sarah blushed as all eyes turned on the slightly flustered couple in the center of the room.

"Uh… hi granddad." Chris said weakly as Sarah unwound her arms from his neck.

Busted.


	23. Thorak

There was an awkward silence as Chris and Sarah back away from each other. Victor watched in mild amusement as his future grandson dropped his head and tried to suppress a grin.

"Um, hi Mr. Bennet," Sarah said lamely, biting her lip and clasping her hands together.

"Call me Victor." He insisted.

Sarah nodded vaguely and the silence once again settled around them.

Piper looked around at the guilty looking children.

"So, _did _you guys get around to making the vanquishing potion or have you just been…"

"Sucking face?" Paige finished.

Sarah glowered at her and crossed her arms.

"Actually Paige, we finished the vanquishing potion and were just waiting for it to settle so it actually works. We don't want an incident where we go running off to demon fight with only a half-finished vanquishing potion."

"I've never done that!" Paige protested.

"Not yet." Sarah said with a smirk.

Paige rolled her eyes and Phoebe clapped her hands.

"Okay, Dad- _Grand_dad- Mr. Bennet- whatever. There was a possible demon attack at his apartment building."

Chris looked up, his cheeks still slightly red.

"Are you okay granddad?"

"Yes. Unfortunately my neighbor isn't. They think she's been murdered. Well, they've said she was probably a victim of the same person who's been killing other people around town. There were scorch marks, athame and no body." Victor listed.

Sarah nodded and walked towards the table holding the vanquishing potions.

"Sounds like our demon. He tends to feed on the people who are older or disabled and have little chance of fighting back. I'm sorry."

Victor shook his head.

"It's okay. She was a nice lady though. Always lending me things if I needed them and always asking about my family."

Chris patted his granddad on the back and Sarah sighed.

"Actually she is most likely a witch. Or _was _a witch. Some people who aren't born with powers tend to still practice magic. But once they get older their strength for magic fades."

The room was quiet again before Victor spoke.

"Well, I hate to just drop by like this but is there some way to vanquish this demon or…"

"We just have to summon him." Chris supplied.

Sarah walked past Chris, gently brushing her arm against his in an almost accidental way. But Victor knew better. He and Patty had once been like that. So young and in love. He and Patty had actually been caught making out by Penny once in Patty's room.

Patty may have been a full-grown woman at the time but Penny had gone right off. Victor still had the memories of the lecture they had received.

Piper gently touched his arm and he broke out of his daze.

"Dad, Chris and Sarah have pretty much got this under control. Want to come and have some tea with Phoebe, Paige and I?"

Victor looked over at Phoebe and Paige and found them whispering to each other, occasionally stealing glances at their nephew and his girlfriend. He followed their gaze and found Sarah placing crystals in a circle while Chris wrote down the summoning spell. All the while their eyes kept flicking towards each other before they looked away.

Victor smiled at his grandson. Chris was hopelessly in love with Sarah. To be entirely truthful, the second Victor had seen her appear in front of him, dripping in orange goo with a wide grin on her face- he knew. He knew that she and Chris were perfect for each other. He didn't need to hear all the gossip about smiles and flirting from his daughters. He knew.

He'd told Piper that as they'd set Wyatt down to sleep while Sarah and Chris were in the attic the night he'd first met them and she'd asked him how. Victor had just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"_Because the way Chris looks at Sarah is the way I first looked at your mother."_

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah stood up and dusted off her hands as Chris handed her a piece of paper.

"All you have to do is say that and then we throw the potions at him," Chris glanced down at the six bottles of potion he had grasped in both hands, "Did we really need all of this vanquishing potion?"

"Yes. The Hayne demon had six 'forms' when you kill one it automatically goes to the next one. We kill off all six and the demon is no more. Viola!" she gestured with her arms and tilted her head.

Chris laughed and looked up at his family.

"Are you going to stay for the vanquish or…"

"No, no, no! We're going! We're going!" Piper said loudly, waving her hands and directing everyone out the door.

Paige paused in the doorway and turned around.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay and make sure they _really _summon the demon instead of just standing there making out-"

Paige only just missed the pillow thrown at her head.

As soon as everyone had disappeared out the doorway, Sarah directed her eyes to the paper.

"This is the summoning spell? _This?_"

"Hey I got it straight out of the Book. I would have made it more creative." Chris defended.

"You always were one for creativity Halliwell." Sarah replied, standing in from of the crystal cage.

"_Six forms, none the same I call upon the demon Hayne!" _she chanted.

A whirlwind of smoke filled the attic and a large demon appeared with his back to them.

"Hey!" Sarah called.

As the demon turned, Chris threw two of the potions, shortly followed by the remaining four. The Hayne demon screamed in pain as he erupted in flames.

"Well that was a job well done. You deserve a reward Chris." Sarah commented happily.

Chris raised an eyebrow and placed a kiss on her lips. Sarah pulled away and lowered her head.

Chris immediately lost his playful attitude as a feeling of worry set in.

"What's the matter Sarah? Did I do something? Was it-"

"NO! God No! I just…what if they come back upstairs?" she asked, cheeks going red.

It took Chris a moment to realize what she was talking about before a short laugh escaped his lips.

"You're afraid of getting busted again?"

"We were busted by Piper and Phoebe and Paige AND You're grandfather Chris! Do you not feel even the slightest bit embarrassed?"

With a shake of his head he pulled her closer and kissed her again. This time Sarah kissed back, hands curling in his hair.

"Stop kissing each other and get down here!" Paige's voice issued from downstairs.

The pair broke apart and looked at the door in amazement.

"You don't think she…" Chris began.

Sarah shook her head.

"Probably just a lucky guess."

Chris moved his arms and went to walk downstairs. Sarah moved to follow him when she saw a small amulet glinting in the small pile of ashes that was the Hayne demon.

"What's that?"

Chris stopped and looked back, frowning as he watched Sarah pick it up.

"Good question. Did it belong to the demon?"

"No. The demon didn't have a symbol. You go downstairs. I'll be down once I figure out what this is okay?"

"But-"

"March Halliwell. Don't make me make you!"

Chris smirked and kissed her softly before leaving the attic. Leaving his friend- _girl_friend to find what the mysterious amulet was.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

When Chris entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to him.

"Where's Sarah?" Victor asked, lowering his cup of coffee.

"Upstairs. There was an amulet on the floor when we vanquished the demon. She's trying to figure out what it is."

"Oh."

For the next few minutes the five sat and talked. Victor asked Chris how he and Sarah had gotten together and he had refused to recount the tale. So Phoebe did.

"And then they orbed back in here and Sarah had a hickey and everything! But they both refuse to tell us what happened on the bridge."

Chris rolled his eyes, "And I stand by that. What happened on the bridge is between me and Sarah."

Victor laughed as he finished his coffee.

Phoebe opened her mouth, no doubt to plead with her nephew to tell her when Sarah's voice floated down from the attic. It was laced with urgency.

"GUYS! YOU BETTER GET UP HERE!"

All five rushed upstairs and found Sarah in front of the Book, her already pale skin much whiter than usual.

'Sarah? What is it?" Chris asked worriedly.

"I-I-um… I know where the-uh- the amulet came from." She said quietly.

"Where?" Piper asked, clutching her stomach protectively.

"It's from a demon known as Thorak. He's powerful. He used to protect the Source before you guys vanquished him. He was so powerful that he was known as a 'last resort' demon. In case there was anything big the Source needed cleaning up…Thorak was the go-to demon. The Book refers to him as…as um…" she trailed off and clutched the sides of the Book so hard her knuckles shone white.

"Refer to him as what Sarah?" Phoebe pressed.

Sarah looked up with a hard look in her eyes.

"As the brother of Shax."


	24. Taken

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Victor sat around the kitchen table in complete silence. Shax. The Shax. His 'brother' was out there, sending demons after people. Who knows what he could be doing. There was a very good chance that this was the demon who was going to turn Wyatt.

Thorak.

A loud crash echoed down the stairs followed by loud yelling. The five ignored it. It was only Sarah and Chris. The second Sarah had mentioned Shax Chris had gone into protection mode. He had insisted that Sarah stay out of it and let them do all the work. She had instantly retaliated with the fact that she could handle herself.

Orbs filled the air and Leo's form appeared, a solemn look engraved on his face.

"Thorak is a powerful demon alright. The Elders say that he was so powerful that he was the Source's right hand man."

"I thought that was Shax?" Paige piped up.

Piper flinched at the name and Phoebe looked back down at her cup.

Shax.

Shax.

They hated him.

Leo shook his head again and walked towards them, "Shax was the Source's personal assassin but Thorak was his right hand man. If anything happened to the Source, Thorak was supposed to be the one to take over."

Phoebe looked up from her cup of coffee, "But why didn't he?"

"Sources say that he didn't want to be the Source and rule over other demons. He wanted to be all-powerful. Not suppressed power."

"Suppressed power?" Victor queried.

Leo waved his hands and began his explanation.

"The Source is actually much more powerful then all of you realize. He is the evil equivalent to a Goddess. But his powers are suppressed inside the body of a demon. A half-breed. The original Source is a pure and undiluted evil. A demon is half evil; half human. The Source you fight is a condensed version of the original."

Paige nodded slowly and then a thought crossed her mind as another loud crash came from the attic.

"So what about Sarah? Was her father the Original Source or the Half-Breed?"

Leo shrugged, "That goes above the Elders' heads. We don't know. But judging by Sarah's powers and prophecy I'd say her father is the original Source."

There was muffled yelling from upstairs again before a much louder crash filled the manor. The lights flickered and the windowpanes rattled. Leo looked around at the sisters and Victor.

"Should someone go check on them? Sounds like their argument is getting pretty serious."

Paige went to stand but Victor put his hand on her arm.

"Could I do it Paige?"

She looked at him silently for a moment before nodding slowly.

Victor made his way up the stairs, grateful to get away from the eerie silence that filled the kitchen. As he reached the attic door muffled voices could be heard. He made out a few words.

"Not a baby… died…here now…fail…promised"

Victor reached out to open the door just as soon as it was sent crashing open and a chair went sailing past his head.

He entered the room and his mouth dropped. Wreckage was strewn everywhere throughout the small room. Tables were destroyed and many ornaments had been knocked off the shelves. Sarah and Chris were in the center of the room, eyes bright with fury.

"I-Can-Handle-MYSELF!" Sarah cried, a vase exploding as she took a step nearer to Chris.

"I know you can but this is serious! You could get hurt!"

"So could you!" she shot back.

"I know I can but I don't—"

"Want to lose me! I know, I Know! You say that nearly every day! Chris have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to lose _you_ either? That I have to help you because I'm afraid that one day _you'll_ die protecting _me_?"

Neither of them seemed to realize that Victor was standing there so he cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay up here? We could hear you from downstairs."

Victor spoke calmly, not accusing them of anything. He understood that they both just needed to talk things through. Or yell it.

Sarah crossed her arms and turned her head away from Victor. With a sigh, Chris ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with his grandfather.

"Yeah Grandpa, everything's fine we just… we're working on it."

Sarah looked up and uncrossed her arms.

"How are they taking it?" she questioned Victor, nodding her head to downstairs.

"As well as can be expected. Leo's back with some information so…"

"We'll be right down then." Chris finished, hinting to his grandfather that he wanted to be alone with Sarah.

Victor took the hint and headed back downstairs.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen." Sarah mumbled, her eyes watching as the attic put itself back together.

There was a tense silence before Sarah bit down on her lip and placed her hand on Chris's arm.

"I'm sorry. I get that you want to protect me and everything, but my job is to help you. So that's what I'm going to do."

"But-"

"Chris. I love you. I really do. But this could be the demon that's after Wyatt. We need to stop him."

"I know Sarah it's just that I don't ant to see you get hurt."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chris' stomach and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I won't be. You'll be there for me and I'll be there for you. Now what's say we go downstairs?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The family was sat around the table, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Piper tapped her fingers on the edges of her coffee cup and sighed,

"Well do you think that maybe this is the demon that gets to Wyatt?"

Sarah shared a glance with Chris, "Well…he has the power. But- I don't know why he would _want _to turn Wyatt evil. Thorak is the one that wants power. But I don't really know for sure. There's a vanquishing spell and potion for him so I'm going to get to work on that."

Sarah stood up and suddenly stopped moving.

"Sarah?" Chris questioned, immediately standing up to see if she was all right.

"I just got this weird chill. It's gone now." She shrugged and continued towards the attic.

A few moments passed before there was a crash and a scream from the attic. Chris was the first person up the stairs, quickly followed by the rest. Even Victor had been alerted by the scream. When they entered the attic they found Sarah attempting to fight off six demons at once.

Piper blew up three as they raced for her and Paige orbed an athame at one of them. Two of the demons from before stopped fighting Sarah and headed at Chris. Before anyone could blink they had seized Chris and shimmered out with him, leaving one demon behind.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she saw Chris disappear.

Piper stood there, completely frozen. Her baby boy. He was gone.

Sarah's hand flung out and a crystal went flying into position, effectively trapping the remaining demon inside a cage of electricity.

"You _**are not**_ going anywhere." She snarled.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah's hand slammed the crystal down again allowing shots of electricity to shoot into the demon on the floor. He writhed in pain and screamed insults, pleads and orders.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You're a pretty pathetic demon," Sarah snarled menacingly. The crystal hit the floor again and she watched as the demon's body shook with pain.

"Does that give you a reason to try and kill me when I did nothing to provoke you?"

"Yes actually it does, see, you TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!"

Another slam of the crystal.

"You kidnapped by best friend for your pathetic leader and now I want to know where he is."

"I don't know!" the demon cried in agony.

"LIAR!"

This time Sarah's hand came down with the crystal and added an extra shot of energy. The demon's skin bubbled but did not explode. Sarah's eyes were rapidly darkening but this went unnoticed by the demon.

"H-h-h-h-e-e-e-e…"

"HE WHAT!"

Her hand flattened down onto the crystal as the cage electrocuted the demon, his arm exploded and Sarah breathed heavily. The sisters stood in the corner, Piper with dried tracks of tears down her face and a protective hand over her bulging stomach. Truth be told, they were now more worried then before. Not only was Chris missing, but also they hadn't failed to notice the flickers of darkness in Sarah's green eyes and the sadistic smirk that was etching its way across her face as she listened to the demons ever growing screams.

"Thorak! I was hired to find the boy by Thorak!" the demon gasped.

"Already there sweetie. Now- WHAT. DID. HE. WANT. WITH. CHRIS?!" Each word was punctuated with a shot of electricity to the demon's body.

"H-he he said that the boy was necessary for something his master wanted. We did not know who his master was and he was always very secretive about it."

Sarah had stopped torturing and the blackness in her eyes had almost disappeared.

"The Source." She whispered.

Piper's head shot up.

"What about him? What does he want Chris for?"

"He knows." Sarah whispered, clearly not noticing Piper or any other occupant in the room. She was talking to herself more then anyone else.

"He knows that I'm here. That's why he sent Thorak to get Chris. He knows how close we are and that I'll come after him. But how does he know? NOBODY SHOULD KNOW WHAT I AM!"

The crystal cage immediately began to shoot random streaks of electricity at the demon. In a few moments, all that remained was dust.

Everything in the attic was quiet apart from Sarah's incoherent babbling. She was now tucked up in a fetal position and softly mumbling to herself.

Paige walked forward first before the others followed.

"Sarah? Sarah honey you need to snap out of it."

"We have to find Chris. If we don't there will be trouble." Sarah stated as she sobered up and pulled herself off the floor.

Piper still held a protective hand over her stomach as she watched Sarah head for the potion ingredients and begin to give orders.

"Leo, I need you to go to Chinatown and buy me some Burking Weed. Paige, Phoebe can you both go to P3 and find me the strongest potion in Chris's potions cabinet. The darker colour the better. It's behind the mirror in the staff bathroom. Victor I don't want to sound rude but it's probably not the best idea for you to be coming with us so if you could just stay and protect Wyatt that would be good. If anything goes wrong his force field will protect you. And Piper," the woman she addressed was still standing in the room, tears tracking down her face again.

"We WILL get Chris back. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that scumbag of a demon take him away from all of us. If the Source isn't man enough to come out of hiding I'm going in to find him and kill him."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "But won't that change things? Aren't you supposed to kill him later in the timeline? And why are you doing it? The Power of Three could kill him."

Sarah's gaze snapped up, "I do. But it doesn't matter what happens to him now because it is destined that he will come back. He's not man to be here anyway, once I was conceived he was meant to return to wherever the hell he came from and only mom was meant to stay on Earth. So he's breaking the rules."

She added a pinch of Poppy seed to the liquid and continued to talk.

"And it has to be me. This is the _real _Source. Not some half-powerful Mr. Half-breed. The real one. If the Power of Three goes up against him it would be like throwing a stick at a T-Rex."

As these words sunk in the chilling reality tore through their bones. The Source of All Evil had Chris in his grasp. The brother of Shax was working for him and attacking them to try and get to Sarah.

Paige, Phoebe and Leo all orbed away at once leaving Victor, Piper and Sarah alone in the attic.

"He will be okay Piper," Sarah promised with a hard look in her eyes.

Piper looked into Sarah's green eyes and nodded. She knew that. She'd die before she let _anyone _touch her baby.

* * *

**A/N- YAY! I did the chapter! Okay I know you might have questions like 'how does the Source know Sarah is there and that she is his daughter' and 'why would he want her now?' But these will ALL be answered. Thank you SO much to all of my patient reviewers and readers. You guys are the best. ;)**


	25. Retrieved

Chris's head throbbed painfully as his vision became clearer. He remembered a demon fight and then someone grabbing him from behind but beyond that…

"You're awake." A gentle voice issued from the darkness. Chris felt a tinge of familiarity with the voice, but couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"Who are you?" he demanded, attempting to sit up. There was no reply, only the sound of shuffling from the shadows.

"Are you Thorak?" Chris rasped. He couldn't see where he was. This wasn't the Underworld. Or at least it wasn't any part of the Underworld he had ever seen.

A dark chuckled came from the opposite side of the room as before, this time much closer to Chris.

"No. I am more powerful than him. He is a mere… shadow in my presence. If my knowledge of you is correct- you may have met me before Mr. Halliwell."

In his mind, the pieces clicked together. The voice now was strong in his mind. It had been nearly ten years since he had last heard that voice.

"The Source." He replied levelly, his tone dark and unforgiving.

"Well, well. You _are _as quick as my informants tell me. But may I ask you something?"

More shuffling and Chris felt a hot breath on his neck, but found himself unable to move.

"How did the son of an Elder and a Charmed One- two good beings- become best friends with my daughter. The very essence of evil."

"SARAH IS NOT EVIL!" Chris yelled hotly.

The breath vanished.

"Sarah? That is the name that pathetic Goddess chose? How unbelievably… common!" he sneered.

The shuffling resumed and Chris found his gaze on a tall being cloaked on a dark shroud. A burned-looking hand touched Chris's face and his skin seared.

"Serenity Elizabeth." The voice whispered, blissfully ignorant of the pain running across Chris's face.

"How… PATHETIC!"

The hand reached out again and gripped Chris's neck. The burning sensation rippled through his body and Chris gasped for air repeatedly before the pain died.

He felt…violated. His mind felt like it was open and free for the world to see.

The chuckle rang through the room again and echoed off the rocky walls.

"What happened to the great ruler I was foretold I would create? The one person who would finally bring the side of Evil and the Underworld to its deserved Glory? I see happiness and friends in her future! Laughter and…GOOD!"

Chris finally began to understand what was going on. When the Source had touched him, he had gained access to Chris's memories to figure out what Sarah's life had been like.

"I see my demise," came the quiet voice again, "That useless Goddess winning. My heir deserves BETTER!"

Chris coughed and the room fell silent. The Source had seemed to forget he was here.

"How did you know Sarah was here?" Chris demanded.

"It was quite simple. Some people may call it a father's intuition. Her mother," the word was spat in disgust, " must know also. But I have a plan for dear…Serenity."

"WHAT!?" Chris demanded again.

"I know much about you too you know. Son of an Elder and a Charmed One. Brother to the Twice Blessed. Powerful yet… weak. You and Serenity rely on each other. She will come for you- and I will take her powers. I will take the child from that pathetic Goddess and raise her the correct way."

"That's against the Prophecy! You can't touch her until she turns thirteen and even then she still beats you!"

The laughter this time was right beside him and the Source reached up two scabbed hands and lowered his hood. Chris immediately felt his insides twist and the intense urge to empty the contents of his stomach. In front of him was…pure evil. Dark, burned flesh with jagged red slashes for eyes. Chris felt nothing more then power and decay from him.

"You misunderstand me. I will take the child and return to where I came from. But I will leave the child in the possession of someone who will raise her correctly. Someone better then the likes of Amanda Sparrow."

Chris tried to move his body again but came with no success.

"It won't work. Sarah is good and she always has been. Nothing can change that! There is always a way!"

"I know. You were the _unfortunate _roadblock in my plans. I've seen your memories Christopher, I have seen all of the good you, and Amanda Sparrow and the Halliwell family did for her. Which is why I will make sure that your loose end is tied up also. Your mother has no force field with you. It will be too easy."

Chris' insides froze but the source wasn't finished.

"Your brother is an excellent ruler in the future. He has great potential. Image what he and Sarah could do if they were…"

The hand came up to Chris's head and he flinched.

"Together?"

The fingers plunged into Chris's head and an image flashed up in Chris's mind.

_Sarah had her arms wrapped around Wyatt as they kissed. Wyatt was holding her tight against his body as her hands tangled in his hair._

"_Wyatt. I love you. I want you. I need you." She whispered, tilting her head back._

"_No." Chris murmured._

_Sarah turned her head and gazed at him with black eyes. She laughed darkly and pulled away from Wyatt. Her body moved towards him and Chris saw the red and black branches that wound up her arm._

"_Snooze you lose Halliwell."_

_Wyatt was suddenly behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his muscular body._

"_She's mine Chris. And that's not going to change."_

The Source watched with pleasure as the boy writhed in pain before him. He pulled his hood back and left the room, his cloak dragging along the floor as he went, burning marks into the ground.

She would come. And he would be ready.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The potion in front of Sarah exploded with a loud crack as she pored the red liquid into the mixture. Paige and Phoebe had handed her three bottles of potions and Sarah had added them to her mix.

The Burking weed was thrown in and the potion went from yellow to green. After a few more powerful ingredients were added to the brew (eye of newt, meadow moss and layered mushroom)

Sarah looked up at Victor. He was holding Wyatt on his hip.

"Cover Wyatt's eyes."

Victor did as he was told. The harsh edge to Sarah's voice was incredibly terrifying.

Sarah picked up an athame and dragged it over her fingertip before letting her blood drip into the potion. There was a loud and echoing crack and the potion erupted in flames three feet high. It was as if a scream had ripped through the attic.

"It's ready. A drop of this could take out half of the Underworld in one go. We might want to be careful with it."

"Where are we going?" Paige asked quietly, Sarah looked as if she were about to throw something.

"To the Underworld." She replied shortly, tucking an athame into the sleeve of her jacket and tying up her long black hair.

"But if the Source wasn't meant to be found isn't it a little dangerous for him to be in the Underworld?"

"It's a special place that cannot be found. It's like in that movie with that really weird guy…Johnny Depp? The place can only be found by those who already know where it is. It's the place I was conceived and the Source brought be there when I was thirteen so I know where it is."

Phoebe nodded and took one potion from Sarah's pile.

"Okay then, ready?"

Sarah took the hands of Piper and Phoebe while Paige and Leo joined onto the line.

"Victor?" Sarah started, turning her piercing green gaze onto him. Her eyes softened when they rested on Wyatt looking positively terrified.

"Stay here and watch Wyatt. If anything his force field will protect you."

Victor nodded and the group erupted in flames. Wyatt began to cry and Victor gently bounced him up and down.

"Shhhh. It's okay Wyatt. They'll fix everything."

_I hope._

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The smell of burning flesh hit the five in a huge wave, almost choking them as it settled around their bodies.

As soon as they had appeared, at least five demons circled them.

"KILL THEM!" One ordered. Fireballs pelted them in showers while they tried in vain to avoid dying.

The potion in Phoebe's hand slipped and shattered onto the earth. Wherever the potion touched was automatically became singed and charcoaled black.

A roaring voice echoed off the walls.

"STOP!"

The demons all stopped and immediately dripped to their knees.

"Our Lord." They chorused.

The smell of burned flesh entered the room and Leo felt an air of pure evil.

"Holy…" the rest of his sentence died on his lips when a face- if you could call it a face- came into the view of the five people.

"Holy? Not quite."

Sarah crossed her arms and took a step forward.

"Where's Chris?"

A screeching laugh came from the gash that substituted for a mouth and the Charmed Ones shivered. This was nothing like the Source they had faced. This demon seemed… darker.

"Did nobody ever teach you to be polite Serenity?"

Sarah's fists clenched around the vanquishing potion but she held her ground, determined not to let him get to her.

"I was taught to be polite to people. And I really don't think you qualify."

"Really now Serenity," the voice had moved from in front of them to behind them in a manner of seconds.

"I am a part of you."

"No you aren't." she replied sharply.

The laughter moved to the left of them and Piper raised her vanquishing potion.

"No! If he doesn't tell us where Chris is we will never find him." Sarah warned. Piper lowered the vanquishing potion and a cold feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right here.

The Source looked down at the three kneeling demons.

"Leave us." He commanded.

They obeyed and shimmered out. The Source walked forward and Sarah stood her ground once more. But The Charmed Ones and Leo could see her body tremble slightly and a small flash of fear cross her face.

"Christopher is in one of the holding rooms. And he will remain there until I am finished. I do believe he is enjoying himself. Would you like to see?"

Without waiting for a reply, an image flashed up in the minds of the five. Chris's body twisted in agony against invisible bonds as his face contorted in pain.

"Please make it stop!" he screamed while his shirt was ripped open and unseen claws ripped at his stomach.

Piper choked back a sob as she watched her baby boy try in vain to fight back.

"Tut, Tut. Serenity. I would have thought that you would take better care of your friends. How could you let Christopher come to such an untimely end?"

"Chris is strong." A waver came through in her voice.

"He'll survive your torture. You're wasting your time."

"Am I? Well let us see your little family here escape something that they have never known the power of. The real you."

"NO!"

The Source made a move to lunge for her but veered off towards Piper at the last second, his fist plunged into her stomach and she screamed for all she was worth.

"Chris…no…not… the…baby…" she choked weakly as blood dripped from her lips.

Paige threw her vanquishing potion only to have the Source dodge it and retreat to the shadows.

All rushed towards Piper and Leo raised his hands to heal her but no golden glow came.

"His magic is too strong. I can't heal her." He sobbed while Piper gasped for air. She could feel something slowly working its way through her veins.

Phoebe blinked back her tears and found Sarah rooted on the spot clutching at her hair and mumbling.

"Sarah don't just stand there!" she screamed.

When Sarah turned her head, a new fear ripped through Phoebe's body. Red had streaked though Sarah's hair; black and red had wound up and down her arm and her eyes were chillingly black. But that wasn't all, her eyes were rimmed around the edges with blood and they held one desire.

To Kill.

For a moment it seemed as though she were going to attack them before she clenched her fist and flamed out, fire shooting around the cave they were in.

"Piper…Piper stay with us okay? It's going to be okay," Paige whispered as tears tracked down her face.

But even Leo saw the lie in Paige's words. The Sarah they knew had let her rage get the better of her and now she was out to kill her father. And in doing so she had abandoned Piper… and Chris. Leo watched was Piper whimpered in agony. He could see little black lines darting through her veins. Slow moving poison to put Piper and Chris in as much pain as possible.

Leo tried to orb only to have himself rebound back to the ground. They were trapped in the Underworld.

And there was the chance that they may stay that way.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The ache in Chris's bones was becoming duller as his vision faded in and out. They had stopped the torture so why was he in so much pain? He felt… like he was floating though. A floating kind of pain.

That was different.

The smell of singed flesh returned and he groaned as the Source re-entered the room laughing.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. Life is sweet is it not? Your best friend is evil, your mother is dying a slow and painful death and with that you are also meeting the same fate. This will also bring down the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three so I can even have your brother raised with Serenity."

"You're lying." Chris rasped painfully. It was a lie. Sarah wouldn't go evil on him. She was here again and she promised she would stay.

"Am I? Serenity? Come out and play Serenity! I know you must be angry but really, can't we just get along like father and daughter should?"

Flames erupted behind him and Sarah stepped out.

"You are _not_ my father." She spat.

Chris opened his bruised eyelids slowly and saw Sarah. But she looked different. His brain seemed to be processing things slowly so he couldn't quite work out why she was different and why he felt so sad.

"But I am. You can't deny that forever."

"Watch me. Oh and by the way, I killed your little friends. Thorak and those petty little worshipper things… you know for some pretty scary sounding demons they were pretty easy to kill. But somehow I don't think that will be the case for you."

Sarah removed the athame from her sleeve and threw it, landing it squarely in the Source's chest. He glanced down at it and pulled it out, clearly unharmed by the blow.

"Now, now that is _no _way to treat someone who is merely trying to help you."

Chris felt a huge weight settle onto his chest and he strained to hear the rest of their conversation. He caught snatches of words but for some reason couldn't remember what they meant.

Sarah…Source… Piper… he was sure they meant something. But what?

What was his name? Who was he? Did he even exist anymore?

Sarah stopped and lowered her head. Her fingers curled around the vanquishing potion but she paused.

"Think of the power. The respect. People would worship your very name Serenity. You are evil."

There was a long pause before Sarah looked up, the flames in her eyes dancing merrily.

"No I'm not. I'm not evil."

"Then what are you?"

A slow grin crept over Sarah's face.

"I'm a Spaz."

She threw the potion and ducked as the entire room exploded.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper was gasping for air while Leo held her hand and stroked it gently.

"Piper. I never stopped loving you. Never."

He rested a hand on her stomach and Paige began to sob as Piper's eyes slid closed. Phoebe gasped and pulled back as a soothing gold glow came from Leo's hand.

The wound Piper had immediately stitched up and her eyes opened.

"Leo? Phoebe? Paige?" she coughed.

All three seized her into a huge hug and she pushed them away.

"The baby. Chris he's… he's…" she put a hand on her stomach and smile broadly.

"He's kicking. Thank God!"

Piper's eyes looked over the top of Paige's head and widened.

"What the hell?"

The walls of the cave seemed to be wavering, almost as if they were an illusion. When they finally disappeared the four occupants of the cave came face to face with a normal looking Sarah trying vain to wake Chris up.

"Chrissy? Come on baby please you need to wake up!"

The four of them rushed over and Leo held his hands over Chris's wounds while Sarah recapped the story of what had happened.

"But I don't know how we survived the blast. I guess by putting my blood in the potion it not only made it stronger but it made me and Chris immune because of the blood bond."

Chris groaned and moved slightly as Leo continued to heal. A frown crossed his face and Sarah was the first to question him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's scarring. It's healing but instead of healing it so it goes away it's scarring."

The sisters and Sarah watched as Chris's previously unblemished skin became littered with scars small and large.

A small slit of green appeared in Chris's eyes and he groaned.

"Sarah? You know what?" he mumbled incoherently, clearly unaware of what was going on.

"His disoriented." Leo explained after a moment. Sarah held back her tears and touched Chris's arm.

"What Chris?"

"You're very pretty. You look nothing like your father."

If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Sarah probably would have laughed. The sister's look on in sadness as Chris began to spout nonsense to nobody in particular.

Leo grabbed their hands and orbed them home without a word leaving Sarah alone in the cave. She looked around in the emptiness before following the others.

When she arrived back they were working out sleeping arrangements. Phoebe had volunteered to sleep on the couch and let Chris have her bed for the night as well was still a little out of it when they had arrive back. Sarah had been offered Paige's room but she asked to sleep on the floor beside Chris.

An hour or so later she sat up in bed, paging through the contents of the Slayer's Book. She bit down on her lip before picking out a pen from Phoebe's bedside table and beginning to write.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris still felt like he was floating, but this time it was less like a floating in the air type and more of laying on a cloud type.

A soft murmuring came to his ears and he tried to listen to what it was saying.

_Evil and darkness… overcome…true feelings and things will…_

Chris opened his eyes to try and decipher where the talking was coming from. He recognized this room; it was his Aunt Phoebe's. What the heck was he doing here? His chest was bare and small red marks were scattered across it.

He looked up and found Sarah sitting cross-legged in a sleeping back with a book in her lap and a pen in her hands.

"Sarah?"

The mumbling stopped and relief crossed her delicate features as she looked up.

"Chris! Oh thank God!"

She moved carefully onto the bed beside him and pressed kiss after kiss to his lips. He stroked her hair and invited her to lie beside him.

"Sarah are you okay? What happened?" he questioned. He remembered a few things but it was as if someone had scrambled his mind.

"You don't remember?" she asked uncertainly.

"No. Well I sort of do but it's fuzzy." He explained.

Sarah took a deep breath and for the third time that night, explained everything. She had to explain it all to Victor when he returned and after much persuasion he had gone home but promised to return tomorrow.

After her explanation Chris was silent.

"So you went evil?"

"I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame and Chris saw small wet patches appear on the sheet beside him.

"Hey don't cry. From what you told me it was perfectly understandable. I don't blame you." Chris soothed her.

She looked up and gave a wavering smile.

"What were you doing?" he asked her after a moments pause.

"Huh?"

"You were writing in your Book. What about?"

She lowered her head again and bit her lip.

"I was kind of writing a letter to the younger me."

"Sarah." He warned.

"I know but I haven't put anything bad in it, I'm not even signing it. I'm just telling me that it's okay if something goes wrong and that just because evil has a momentary hold on you, it's not a permanent thing. Just stuff I've only learned recently."

Chris nodded after a moment and Sarah smiled.

Chris beckoned for her to lie down and she began to gently touch the scars on his chest.

"Do these hurt 'cause if they do I'm really, really sorry."

"Why?" he questioned, genuinely confused as to why she was apologizing.

"Because he tortured you for his own sick pleasure but he captured you to get to me. Ergo it is my fault."

Chris rolled his eye and pressed a kiss onto her lips.

"It _was not _your fault. You didn't hurt me at all. Besides, didn't you once say that scars were sexy?"

Sarah laughed for the first time in a long time and smiled.

"Oh yes. Dead sexy Halliwell. If we weren't in your Aunt's bed I would have my way with you here and now."

Chris raised his eyebrows at her before he forced himself to sit up.

"Okay Sarah. I hate to go back to business but now that we know that it isn't Thorak coming after Wyatt we need to start going after more demons. Now the Harple demons seem to have a good grasp on power so maybe they will be…"

Chris trailed off and looked at his girlfriend. She had a serious look on her face and a glint of sadness in her eyes. He touched her back and she flinched away.

Christopher Perry Halliwell had dealt with demons, warlocks and nightmare monsters since he was little boy but as soon as Sarah looked up at him he felt his body turn to ice.

"Chris… I don't think I can do this anymore." She said slowly.

And the moment those words left Sarah's mouth, Chris had never been more terrified.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to all of my reviewers that stuck around after my insanely long editing crisis and thanks to all who reviewed because it is amazing to go over 200 reviews!! The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner rather then later but until then please review and don't forget about my poll! Thanks guys!**


	26. Normal

Chris watched, open-mouthed as Sarah bit her lip and shifted position.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it and it doesn't seem to be working for us. I mean, it's completely random and we aren't getting anything done but cutting through the rainforest blindfolded with a butter knife. Besides if we are more precise then maybe we might find out who it is and…"

"Wait," Chris interrupted, genuinely confused as to what she was talking about, "what are you talking about?"

Sarah paused for a moment, "I was talking about the completely random demon hunting. What did _you _think I was talking about?"

Chris breathed a sigh of relief and passed a hand through his hair.

"I thought you were breaking up with me." He answered truthfully.

Sarah's eyes widened and she placed a hand on his arm.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"Well you looked so serious and when I touched you, you backed off."

Sarah laughed, "In the blast I got knocked into a rock that bruised my back. I didn't want to bother Leo with a bruise that will fade so I left it. I looked serious because I am serious. I don't think I can handle going in blind to demon hunts."

Chris waited for a beat and allowed himself to calm down before he answered.

"I suppose your right. Random demons isn't helping and doing research may actually get us somewhere."

Sarah smiled broadly and leaned forward and planted kiss on his upturned lips. He leant forward and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Sarah slid her hands down Chris's chest and back up, twining around his neck while Chris pressed a stream of small kisses down her neck.

"Ahem. That is _my _bed you know." Came an amused voice from the doorway.

The pair flew apart and found (to their immense horror and embarrassment) Phoebe, Paige and Piper in the doorway. Piper was carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast.

"Chris," Sarah said dryly, "You're family has _the worst _timing."

Everyone laughed and Piper sat down on the bed, laying the tray in front of them.

"PANCAKES!" Sarah and Chris chorused, grins forming on their faces.

Piper grinned herself and adjusted her body, "I see my instinct was right. We have blueberry and chocolate chip."

Paige and Phoebe joined the three on the bed while Chris and Sarah devoured the pancakes. Chris seemed to prefer the chocolate chip while Sarah happily munched away on the blueberry. Piper placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. The two stopped eating and immediately went into worrying mode.

"Are you okay?" Chris questioned, abandoning his pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, " Piper reassured, "you just won't stop _kicking!_"

Sarah laughed, "I know. Before I got control of my empathy power it drove me crazy but now I'm fine." There was a pause before she continued.

"Don't suppose I could feel him kick? I've felt it from the inside but I was just wondering how it felt."

Piper smiled softly and Phoebe, Paige and Chris watched as Sarah placed her hand on Piper's swollen middle.

A small laugh spilled from her lips and she looked at Chris.

"That's one mean kick there Halliwell. You really _should _have been a soccer player."

Chris laughed and shook his head, resuming his eating.

"How are the two of you feeling?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine." Sarah replied breezily, waving a hand in the air.

Chris nodded his head and swallowed his mouth full of food.

"We've decided that we're going to do less random demon killing and more research on the demon that may be after Wyatt."

"Well I suppose that's pretty smart," Piper reasoned.

"It is." Sarah agreed, finishing her last pancake and downing her homemade orange juice in one gulp. She sighed and slid out of the bed.

"Thank you very much for the breakfast and all but I'm headed back to P3 to get some clothes. I'll grab some for you too Halliwell and then we can do research."

Paige, Phoebe and Piper all waved goodbye as Sarah disappeared in an eruption of flames.

Piper looked at her son and sighed, "Does she _ever _slow down?"

Chris laughed and shook his head, "Hardly ever. She's just like that."

From downstairs the doorbell rang and Phoebe looked around.

"That's probably Dad, I'll let him in."

She ran downstairs and Piper and Paige followed moments after leaving Chris alone to finish his breakfast.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah flamed back into the room twenty minutes later in a pair of faded blue jeans and a green spaghetti strap top with Chris's clothes in her hand.

"Morning Mr. Bennett!" she greeted the man on the end of Chris's bed.

"Good morning Sarah and please, call me Victor." He replied with a smile.

Chris smiled as Sarah bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, apparently unfazed by the other presence in the room.

"Here you go Halliwell. Get dressed."

Sarah tossed his clothes onto the bed beside him and Chris picked them up.

"Aye aye captain."

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the Book of Shadows from the floor while Chris got up and headed for the bathroom.

Victor watched Chris leave and then turned his attention to Sarah. Despite having met and seen her a few times, he had never really taken a truly good look at her.

She seemed to be quite at ease with her surroundings and had no problems with who she was.

"So, Sarah," he began conversationally, "Chris tells me you have been friends with him for a pretty long time."

It was true; Victor had learned a fair bit about this young woman the night he and Chris had gone to dinner. From the day they met to the day she died, Chris had been able to recount their life together.

"Pretty much forever." She agreed taking a seat beside him. "Its nice having someone like him in my life. He keeps me sane."

"No I don't. I'm good but I'm not _that_ good." Chris joked upon his return to the room.

Sarah threw a pillow with precise aim and Chris only just managed to move.

"Whoa! Violent aren't we?" he teased sitting beside her and draping his arm across her shoulders.

"So, Grandpa," he began with a grin, "What are you here for?"

Victor was silent for a few moments as he watched the couple interact.

"Well after the…events…of last night I had to make sure one of my two favourite grandsons was doing okay, didn't I? You looked in pretty rough shape last night"

Victor saw the brief flicker of pain in Sarah's eyes and the tense of Chris's arm around her shoulders before it clicked that it might be a sore subject for Sarah.

"But I can see that you are in perfect health right now but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to lunch with me later today? I'll take you wherever you want. Unless you have other plans?" He interjected quickly, deliberately changing the subject.

Chris noticed the change and gave his Grand father a thankful smile, but did not relax his hold on his girlfriend. Sarah smiled too, clearly noticing the quick change of subject and she nodded.

"Sure Victor. I'd love too. The only plans Chris and I have today is demon research so I'm sure we can spare some time to spend with you."

"Are you sure," Victor pressed, "You didn't have a date planned?"

Sarah opened her mouth and closed it again. She and Chris actually hadn't been out on a date yet as a couple. Between saving Wyatt, fighting demons and actually coming to terms with the fact that they were dating; there really hadn't been much time to do that.

When Chris told this to Victor, his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Really? Well why don't you two go out today? As you said you are only doing research and you would probably enjoy each other's company rather then having me tag along."

Chris and Sarah gave one another a small glance before shaking their heads.

"Sorry grandpa, we've got too much to do. Besides, finding out who turns Wyatt is our main priority."

"I agree," Sarah continued, "Wyatt is our main priority."

Victor looked between them for a moment and finally realized why they were so reluctant. They were _afraid. _Afraid that by going out on a date their relationship would take off to a new level and Wyatt would be left behind. Or worse… they would decide that it didn't work and have many awkward moments until they saved Wyatt.

"Oh, okay then. Well I just remembered that I have a meeting today so I guess I'll have to cancel our plans sorry. Good to see you're okay Chris." Victor finished the conversation with a small wave before he disappeared out the door.

"He's planning something." Chris remarked suspiciously.

"Agreed." Sarah nodded.

With a crooked smile Chris stood up and held out his hand.

"We have got to research. I say we make lists of the demons we have killed and the demons we should kill. And then research the most likely candidates."

"Good plan. Let's go."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Victor waved to Paige and Phoebe as they drove away to the Temp agency and Bay Mirror respectively. As soon as the cars disappeared around the corner he ducked back inside to where Piper was eating peanut paste out of the jar.

"Piper? Sweetie?"

She looked up at him with a suspicious glint in her eye, "Yes?"

"Chris and Sarah… how long have they been dating?"

Piper did a quick calculation in her head. Decorations had been put up on the 1st of November and then they had been attacked four days after and then there was today.

"About five or so days- give or take." She replied.

"Well don't you think maybe they should go out together? On a date?" he prodded.

Piper put down the peanut paste and crossed her arms.

"Okay mister, slow down. What's this about?"

Victor held up his hands defensively.

"Hey! I just thought that Chris and Sarah need some time together as a couple. You know like… normal couples do?"

He had said the magic words. Or word really. _**Normal**_. Piper pondered this thought before a grin crossed her face.

"That is an excellent idea! I could pack them a picnic lunch! And then they could go out together! It will be hard to pry them away from the attic but I will try… maybe I'll bake some cookies- or brownies?"

While Piper prattled on about the picnic lunch she was planning on preparing, Victor inwardly celebrated the news that Piper was going to send them on a date. His grandson was head over heels for Sarah and Victor was 99.9 percent sure the feeling was reciprocated. They just needed a little push.

"Piper?" Victor interrupted gently.

His daughter's head looked up and she seemed to remember that he was there.

"I have a meeting," he explained, "so I have to go. Good luck."

"Bye daddy."

Victor pressed a kiss to Piper's head before waltzing out the door with a grin on his face.

Damn he was good.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The door closed with a click and Phoebe entered the manor three hours earlier then expected.

"Piper? Hello?"

"In the kitchen!" came the muffled reply from her sister.

The tantalizing smell of freshly baked cookies filled Phoebe's senses and her mouth watered. The kitchen had many delicious aromas mixed together and Phoebe wondered what warranted such a baking frenzy.

Phoebe looked at the tray Piper had placed on the bench.

"Ohh! Cookies!" she exclaimed, reaching out to take one.

Piper slapped her hand and waved a spatula in her face.

"No. These are for Chris and Sarah. No touching!"

"Chris and Sarah?" Phoebe asked, gazing around the kitchen.

On the bench there was a brown basket filled with a bottle of Piper's homemade lemonade, sandwiches and salads and the cookies were being placed into a small container which then disappeared into the basket also.

Piper nodded and began to clean up the mess on the bench.

"Yes. After all of this Thorak mess and all of the demon fighting they deserve a break. I figured I'd give them all this and they can have a picnic. God knows they deserve a proper date like _normal_ people. Actually it was dad's idea for them to go out but _I _had the picnic idea."

Phoebe nodded slowly and snuck a look into the basket. It was overflowing with delicious homemade food and her stomach growled loudly.

"Uh, Piper? Any chance I could get some of that?" she pleaded, watching her sister slide a knife through the thick icing of chocolate brownies.

"No you cannot, why are you here so early anyway Phoebe I expected you around two."

"I got the rest of the day off." Phoebe explained.

"Oh. Okay." Piper lowered two plastic glasses into the basket and closed the lid.

"Viola! It's done!" she cried happily, a happy glow rising in her cheeks.

"CHRIS! SARAH!" she shouted upstairs.

Two sets of footsteps pattered down the stairs and the two emerged in the kitchen looking slightly tired, worn and bored.

"Here you go."

Piper thrust the basket into Chris's hands before he could blink.

"I packed sandwiches and brownies and cookies so I hope it's enough. Be back before five because I'm making dinner and Leo's joining us. Have fun!"

The two blinked simultaneously and looked doubtfully at the basket in Chris's hands.

"Have fun where?" Sarah asked.

"On your date." Piper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As Sarah and Chris's mouths both opened to protest Piper sharply cut them off.

"I do not want to hear it!" she said sternly.

"Normal couples go on dates and so help me God the two of you deserve a break. Now- orb."

Sarah and Chris shared a glance before Chris took Sarah's hand in his and they disappeared in a shower of small blue lights.

"I love being the mommy."

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Next chapter…Chris and Sarah's first date as a couple! And an _actual _advancement in the plot of the story! Sorry for the delay but unfortunately schoolwork must come first. My poll is currently tied. Exactly neck and neck on both stories so be sure to vote for one. I have about a million ideas and I really want to know which one you guys would prefer. Thanks to my readers and a special thanks to my reviewers. My goal is to get to 250 reviews by the end of this story. But if I get better then that I will be even happier!**


	27. The Date

The bright blue lights reformed under a large tree. While Sarah blinked rapidly to adjust to the bright light she suddenly realized where she had been orbed.

"Hey! It's our tree!"

Sure enough, there stood a large tree with a bench swing attached to one of the branches. She and Chris had found it once when they had been younger and any moment not cooped up inside the manor had usually been spent here.

Chris smiled and set the picnic basket on the ground.

"I figured you would recognize it, I used to come here a lot before you came back. I'd just sit here. Nothing really changed. The tree doesn't even grow that much in the future."

"What about the initials?"

The initials had been somewhat of a wonder to Chris and Sarah over the years. When they had first found the tree, two letters had been carved inside a heart. It was a game they had once played, seeing who could come up with the most combinations.

"They're here."

Chris pointed to the trunk of the tree. The letters P and A inside a heart were gouged into the trunk.

"Peter and Amy." Sarah guessed.

"Patrice and Andrew." Chris shot back.

"You've said that before." Sarah pointed out with a giggle.

She sat beside her boyfriend on the picnic blanket he had spread out and peered inside the picnic basket.

"Geez! Anyone would think Piper was trying go fatten us up!"

Chris laughed and removed all of the containers, being sure not to spill anything.

While the two laughed and joked together they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched…

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Gideon waved his hand in frustration and the image of Sarah and Chris disappeared.

"This," he began in a frightful whisper, "is not good at all."

Sigmund swallowed noisily, "W-why is that? They look happy."

Gideon's gaze snapped up to meet Sigmund's eyes.

"Chris and Sarah shared a bond as friends, and that bond was an incredibly powerful force. Now that they are together… our job just got harder. We will need to work this to the best of our advantage."

The black cloak draped around his shoulders flew out like wings while Gideon glided towards his bookcase.

"Leo has informed me that the Source was aware of Sarah's presence, which means that her mother must also be aware. So we keep everyone busy by doing something to affect Sarah's behaviour. They will no doubt jump to Sarah's aid when she comes face to face with her estranged mother after saving her from a demon attack."

Sigmund's brow furrowed, "But her mother is a goddess Gideon, she will be able to handle herself, no demon will survive an attack so nobody will go after it."

Gideon's mouth twisted into a snarl, "Not if Sarah is unaware of who it is being attacked, she will come running anyway to save the life of a helpless pregnant woman. Only to find her mother mere _inches _from her."

Sigmund's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Sarah was a nice girl and from what he had heard from Gideon, her mother was not on her top ten favourite people list.

"But-"

Sigmund had no time to protest before Gideon had conjured a demon. He spoke quickly and sharply, giving the demon no time to speak.

"I have a job for you. I need you to find a woman for me."

After receiving the instructions the demon shimmered out in a ripple of air to find the woman described. It had no idea that it was walking to it's own suicide. It would not identify the woman as a goddess or the baby she was carrying as the Slayer. All he would see was an innocent in need of killing.

Gideon began to page through the book once more before another smirk crossed his features.

"Excellent. A vision spell. Once Sarah receives the vision she will undoubtedly go to help. Once she has seen her mother she will break and let her defenses weaken, then we can work on capturing Wyatt."

"B-but wh-what if it d-doesn't work? What if it only makes her more determined?" Sigmund stammered.

"It _will _work Sigmund. Sarah may be strong but she is unstable. Just one push in either direction sends her over the edge. So it will be a push I'll give her."

With a few words the vision spell was complete and Gideon sighed.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah giggled while Chris poured her some more lemonade.

"I think I'm full." She announced, hiccoughing as she giggled.

"Me too," he agreed, stretching out his arms and laying on the ground.

Sarah finished her lemonade and mimicked his gesture.

"Chris? This was a really good first date." She whispered with a soft smile.

Chris turned his head and smiled back, "I agree. I thought it might be awkward but it was…nice."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and rolled onto her side, her hair falling like a curtain on one side of her face.

"Nice?" she teased, propping her arm up to support her head and continuing, "it is our first date and all you can come up with is…nice?"

Chris rubbed his chin and pretended to think before replying.

"Yep. That's it."

Without warning Chris was attacked by a blur and he found Sarah sitting on him.

"You'll pay for that Halliwell." She snarled, the look not reaching her eyes, which still sparkled with mirth.

Chris sat up suddenly and she fell back, uttering a small squeak.

"How exactly will I pay?" came his teasing remark.

Instead of a witty remark Sarah raised her hand to her head and closed her eyes. Worry set into Chris's body and he reached out his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah gasped and her body tensed.

_A pregnant woman slowly wandered down an empty back street, face obscured by shadows. The protective hand on her stomach tightened suddenly and she stopped._

_A demon flew from the shadows and headed for her, an athame raised._

Sarah was pulled from her vision with such a force that Chris was sent flying backwards.

Sarah's hands shook and she stood up. That had been her first vision ever. Ignoring the dull throbbing in her head she looked at Chris.

" We have to go. Someone's going to be attacked!" She gasped, her hand scrabbling to grab the bag of supplies she and Chris always carried.

"Who? Where? Which demon?"

"I don't know the answer to any of that but she's pregnant Chris! We have to help her NOW!"

The panic in Sarah's voice was all Chris needed to get into action. He stood up and took her hand, abandoning the picnic basket and blanket that he could get later.

The pair dematerialized in blue orbs and rematerialized in a back street.

"Where is she?" Chris whispered.

His question was answered as soon as it left his lips. Footsteps echoed through the alley and a woman wandered into view. Her face was obscured by shadows and one hand was rested on her large stomach.

Out of nowhere a demon shimmered in and raised an athame before charging. Sarah left Chris's side but before she had even approached the demon it was hit with a white light that burned it to ash.

The woman stepped back in shock, the hand on her stomach pressing tighter. But that wasn't what surprised both Chris and Sarah. The light had come from the woman's stomach; the baby she was carrying had vanquished the demon.

Almost sensing other presences in the alley, the woman raised her head. Chris heard Sarah's sharp intake of breath and couldn't help but take one as well.

Strikingly familiar green eyes stared at the frozen pair, unblinking. Long strands of jet-black hair framed a heart-shaped face with undeniable resemblance to his girlfriend.

Sarah took a frightened step back, "No. No way."

The woman tilted her head and recognition dawned on her face. The hand over her stomach twitched and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"My baby girl?"

Sarah jerked backwards and nearly tripped, "Stay away." She ordered with a harsh and clipped tone.

"You're not meant to… we could… consequences… you just have to stay away," she stammered before her body erupted in flames.

Chris was shocked. He had seen Sarah's mother before but not like this. The amazingly… human look she had was a far cry from the essence of a Goddess she had held when he had last seen her.

Her eyes locked with his and she smiled, "Go after her. She needs you now. I won't interfere; it is not my place. She belongs to another now."

With those words she turned and left Chris standing where he was. What on earth had that meant?

After a few minutes he closed his eyes and sensed for Sarah. Panic rose in his chest when his searching came up empty. Orbs surrounded his body and he rematerialized beside the picnic blanket. Gathering the things, he continued to sense for her every so often, trying in vain to find her. It had occurred to him that she may be blocking him but it didn't stop him from worrying what could happen if something went wrong.

Orbs encircled his body again and the familiar living room of his childhood home appeared around him. His mother stood in the doorway of the kitchen, Leo at the counter behind her.

"Chris?" she asked, noting that he was alone, "What's wrong? Where's Sarah?"

Paige and Phoebe emerged from the kitchen along with Leo and the four sat with Chris on the couches while Chris recounted the entire tale to them.

Each expressed their sympathy for Sarah and, finally, after what seemed like endless questioning Chris was allowed to just sit on the couch. Minutes passed in silence before out of nowhere, a wave of emotions rushed through his head, alerting him that Sarah had finished blocking him, but was now rather distressed.

"Um Mom, Sarah's stopped blocking me. I should probably…"

Piper nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Okay Peanut, and tell her she doesn't have to come to dinner tonight if she isn't up to it okay? Good luck."

Chris orbed out with a small wave and sensed for Sarah. Reappearing in a swirl of orbs he found himself in the last place he would have thought to look for Sarah.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Cold winds toyed through the air across the Bridge. The chilly air tossed Sarah's hair back and forth across her face and caused gooseflesh all across her bare shoulders. Perhaps a spaghetti strap top was not the best clothing choice for 'Bridge Dwelling'.

Jingling of orbs sounded behind her and she sighed, waiting for Chris to speak before even opening her mouth.

Arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips dipped to her ear.

"Of all the places you could be I didn't expect to find you here."

The low pitch of his tone made Sarah's stomach flip in excitement.

"Kind of the point. I figured if you went looking for me you wouldn't look here. I just wanted to be alone."

"Understandably."

His arms tightened slightly causing Sarah to lean into his chest.

"Well we're not likely to forget our first date are we?" Came the dry comment from Sarah.

Chris chuckled, "No we aren't. But I suppose that is a fairly good thing. I'm sorry Sarah. I know seeing her must have-"

"Seeing her wasn't the problem." Sarah snapped, twisting out of his arms and facing him.

Now that he was able to see her face, Chris saw obvious evidence that she had been crying.

"Then what was it?" he questioned.

With a shake of her head flames encased Sarah's form. A quick check concluded that she was now back at P3. Without hesitation Chris followed his girlfriend. If she didn't want to talk to her boyfriend fine…

Maybe she needed her best friend.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Half an hour later Sarah had successfully managed to blow up a cushion; sending feathers everywhere, narrowly miss burning several of Chris's more important magical tomes, and terrify the beer delivery guy with one glare.

"Chris PLEASE! I don't want to talk about it!"

Chris grabbed her wrist before she accidentally blew up another cushion. If asking wasn't going to work, he would have to play his trump card.

"Sarah, I'm not your boyfriend at the moment…I'm your best friend. Please, you are upset and I'm worried you are going to hurt yourself like this. Please tell me."

Sarah huffed angrily and threw herself onto the pull out couch. After a particularly nasty demon vanquish in the back of P3, which had destroyed both couches, Piper had bought two fold out couches for them to sleep on.

"She was happy." Sarah spat angrily, burying her face into the bed.

"What?" Chris asked softly, sitting beside her and stroking her hair. He was glad she was finally going to open up to him about this. He could sense all of her frustration and anger and hurt. Even though he wasn't empathetic he and Sarah had always had a special bond, similar to the one he shared with Wyatt but not as complex.

"She was happy. My empath power felt it. She was so, so _happy _to be carrying a child. So proud that one day her baby might grow up to rule the world for good and then she… she… _ABANDONS ME!"_

Sarah screamed, causing the lights to flicker and shelves to sway dangerously.

"Sarah, she had no choice." Chris whispered soothingly. On the inside his stomach was twisting uncomfortably. Now he finally understood why she was so upset. In her mind, her entire life, she had thought her mother hadn't wanted her or had given her up because of the prophecy and not really cared that she was carrying a child. But knowing she did care about her must have torn her apart.

Sarah looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and sniffed.

"I know. I KNOW she had no choice but it still hurts knowing that… that she…"

"Wanted you?" Chris finished.

Sarah nodded and tears tracked silently down her face.

Chris held her close and they stayed in that position for a long time, not moving, just together. When Sarah had finally calmed down she smiled weakly and sniffed.

"Well that was a breakdown and a half, wasn't it?" she joked.

Chris just smiled and kissed her soundly. Sarah surrendered to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments they parted and Sarah unwound herself from his body.

"We should probably go to the manor. Piper said something about a family dinner?"

Chris nodded but dragged his fingers through her hair, not making any movements to leave.

"Mom said that you should only come if you feel up to it. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Positive." Came the reply, two seconds too quick.

"Sarah…"

"Chris, please." She begged.

"I don't want special treatment, I just want to move on. I saw my mother. That's it. I'll get over it. I don't need to be treated like a doll."

Chris laughed and kissed her lips softly.

"But you forget that in this family if anything happens, they will always help you. Even if you reject the help."

"I know, I just don't want people to make a huge deal of it. I just need to get up and move on."

With a firm nod Chris lapsed into silence, holding Sarah in his arms before the dematerialized in a shower of blue sparkles.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The manor was empty when the appeared seconds later.

"Mom?" Chris called to the empty house.

"Chris," Sarah interrupted, "they're at magic School, the door's open."

Sure enough the large oak door was planted firmly on the steps, open to Magic School. Voices could be heard inside so Chris and Sarah stepped through the frame, hearing it shut behind them and disappear.

Chris's Aunts, mother and father were gathered around a table with Gideon in the library, apparently deep in discussion.

"Chris? Sarah?"

Phoebe was the first to notice the new arrivals, quickly jumping up and giving Sarah a rib-crushing hug.

"Oh! Sweetie are you okay? Is there anything you need? Because I can…"

"Aunt Phoebe." Chris cut her off, a silent message in his words.

'_Please don't make a big deal out of it. She's fine.'_

Phoebe seemed to read the message and backed off, walking back to the table and urging the two to follow.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked immediately.

Gideon looked them up and down and rubbed his hands together.

"I may have a strong lead on who turns Wyatt evil."

Chris sat up straight and Sarah grasped his hand, silently communicating with him that she was happy too, but to not get too carried away.

Gideon waved his hand at the books in front of him and a selection of demons appeared on the worn and yellowing pages.

"These are called Kravnar demons. They are strong, brutal and unforgiving to anything that crosses paths with them. They usually kidnap young children and bring them into the Underworld to turn them evil before retuning them to their unsuspecting families. It can take years for them to gain access to their powers."

Chris slumped back into his chair.

"It's not them. Already vanquished."

Gideon gaped, making a very comical impression of a goldfish.

"Well then I suppose there was really no point then. Well if I have any new leads I will contact you."

He gave a nod to the table and swept away to his office, not looking back.

The remaining family lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, only being broken by the shrill ringing of Phoebe's mobile phone, shortly followed by Paige's.

The two excused themselves for a moment, leaving Leo, Piper, Sarah and Chris to talk.

"How are you holding up?" Leo enquired politely.

Sarah's eyes flicked to him briefly before she rested her head and Chris's shoulder.

"I'm okay. I'm… okay." She said lamely.

A comforting arm settled on her waist, the warmth making Sarah feel more settled. A yawn escaped her lips, despite the time being only four in the afternoon. Chris seemed to have noticed this as he moved slightly in his chair to make her more comfortable.

"I'm okay." She mumbled into his chest, eyes drooping while another yawn escaped her mouth.

"I'm not even tired."

Chris smiled softly and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Leo and Piper watched in interest as Sarah's eyes slid closed and her light breathing even out.

"I better take her back to P3." Chris whispered to his parents, sliding one arm around Sarah's back and another under her legs.

"Sleep. You look like you need some too." Piper ordered in her 'Mommy-is-boss' voice.

Chris nodded and orbed out with Sarah in his arms. Paige and Phoebe returned, noting the disappearance.

"Where'd they go?"

"P3." Piper answered, rising carefully from the chair, "Sarah fell asleep."

"Oh. Well that was my temp job and I am late. And here I was thinking that starting work at three in the afternoon would mean I was actually there on time." Paige joked, giving a wave before orbing out.

"Me too I'm afraid," Phoebe piped in, "Elise is melting down. Something about someone doing something to someone. I'm not sure. But I do have to go."

She too departed with a wave, exiting through the heavy door that hammered into the ground the second she had mentioned leaving.

Leo and Piper sat awkwardly beside each other in the still air. An awkward silence blanketed over them.

"So-" Leo began, his eyes moving from Piper's face to her stomach.

"Could I feel Chris kick?"

A smile worked its way across Piper's beautiful features.

"Sure."

As soon as Leo's hand touched her stomach, Chris's little feet began to kick. At that moment Piper felt that maybe everything was going to go back to normal…

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys! I want to thank you for the faves, alerts and the reviews! I received a PM from someone asking me when this story was going to end, Charmed time wise. Well I actually plan on doing a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World but it won't be the end and this story will end AFTER baby Chris is born. So I hope you will all stick around to read it. And I hope many of you recognized the tree and bench swing area! If you didn't, leave it in a review and I will get back to you. Sorry about the last chapter being filler-y but I hope this one makes up for it. Evil Gideon will be making more of an appearance and as well as a special guest a little later around Christmas time. So I hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Conversations

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

The lukewarm water spattered across Sarah's bare back and loosened the tightly coiled muscles with the soothing rhythm.

She screwed up her eyes, trying in vain to erase the horrifying images from her latest nightmare.

_The frightened look on Phoenix's face as Sarah had passed, snapping her neck without breaking stride. The pleading words Chris had spoken before Sarah plunged the athame into his chest with no mercy._

Sarah turned off the cold water and allowed the rushing heat to cover her body. Minutes ticked by but Sarah remained still under the water's white-hot assault of her back. It burned and ached against her back, painting the alabaster skin an angry, flaming crimson.

Soft taps came from the door.

"Sarah? It's two in the morning. Are you okay?" Chris asked in concern. Sleep laced his voice and Sarah felt guilty for having woken him up.

"I'm fine!" she called back, knowing he would immediately see through the lie.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Sarah turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around her body before opening the door.

Chris took in the sight of his dripping wet, barely clothed girlfriend and fought the urge to have a male reaction right there and then.

"Nightmare." She said shortly, moving to close the door.

Chris threw out his foot, effectively stopping the door from closing.

"Don't go back in there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Sarah." Chris pleaded, sensing the hurt radiating from his girlfriend.

Sarah cast her penetrating gaze to the ground and sighed.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed."

The door closed quietly, allowing Sarah to dress in privacy while Chris moved back to the foldout beds.

Minutes later Sarah emerged in her spaghetti strap top and long pants. She sprawled out on her bed and began to speak.

"I killed you. All of you. And… I didn't care." She lapsed into silence, clearly not wanting to go into detail, "The nightmares are getting easier though. They're getting better to deal with though so I guess that's good."

Chris rolled over and opened his arms, inviting her over to his bed. She moved off her bed onto his, snuggling into his arms so he was spooning her.

A silence enveloped them, Chris warm body cocooning hers. Sarah wasn't tired though, she felt alive and ready to do something serious.

"Let's demon hunt." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Demons. Kill them. Now."

"It's two in the morning." Chris said slowly.

"So? Let's… let's kill something."

Chris wrapped his arms around her again as she had thrown them off in her desire to demon fight.

"No. Sleep."

"But-"

Her protests died as Chris began to place small kisses on her bare shoulders. His lips were warm against her naturally cold skin, the gentle pressure making her spine tingle with excitement.

"That's not going to make me forget about fighting demons." She mumbled, but made no move to detangle herself.

His kisses moved to the back of her shoulder and neck before returning to her shoulder. Moist kisses trailed along her jaw and reached her lips. Sarah eagerly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his chestnut hair.

Chris's fingers slowly hooked under the thin strap of her top and eased it over her shoulder, letting it drop. Sarah whimpered softly, one hand moving to cup his cheek, stroking his jaw while Chris's fingers trailed over the soft skin of her shoulder before his mouth followed the invisible lines he made.

"Forgetting yet?" he asked, a teasing note to his voice, letting his lips moved lower and lower down her arm.

"Forgetting what?" was the distant reply he received.

Chris laughed, replaced the strap of her top and continued to hold her. Sarah groaned at the loss of kisses but stayed still. Chris felt the same way; he had needed to pull himself out of his stupor while he was kissing her soft skin. That was far too fast but he hadn't been able to help himself. It had been the distance in Sarah's voice that pulled him back to reality.

Chris dropped his mouth to her ear and began to hum a low and soothing tune.

The tune sparked something in the back of Sarah's mind and she almost immediately recognized it. Amanda had sung her to sleep every night for years and years with that song. Whenever Chris slept over or when Sarah was sick, or sometimes every night for no reason, Amanda would lie beside her on the bed and sing.

Chris watched Sarah's eyelids flicker and smirked, continuing to hum the soft lullaby. He could not recall the words to the song (not that he was much of a singer anyway) but he would always remember the slow tune. It was one of the first things he had taught himself to play on his guitar. He even taught it to Sarah when he had finally mastered the right notes.

Sarah's eyes slid shut, her breathing evening out and muscles relaxing. Chris stopped humming and yawned before tightening his hold on Sarah gently and closing his eyes.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Books swayed precariously on the wooden tables of Magic School, stacked on the edge. Piper sighed and closed another book, adding it to the pile and listening to the loud thump as each book crashed to the ground.

"There is nothing in this one either! How hard is it to find a goddamn demon that is trying to turn my son evil!?"

Sigmund turned pale and began to shake as Piper's hormonal rant turned from anger to tears.

"And soon I will have two sons to take care of and I don't know what I'm going to do if one of them is evil because, because…." She burst into tears and leaned against Sigmund's shoulder, staining his school robes with tears.

"Um? Mrs.- Mrs. Halliwell?" When there was no reply, just more tears Sigmund panicked.

"G-Gideon! GIDEON!" he called in a blind panic. Unsure of how to handle Piper.

Gideon came rushing in and rolled his eyes.

"Sigmund honestly." He sat beside them and gently touched Piper's shoulder.

"Piper it will be okay. We will find this demon that is after Wyatt and kill it. I promise you."

Piper sniffed, eyes rimmed with red.

"Really?" she croaked.

"Really." Gideon assured her, offering up a handkerchief.

Piper nodded shakily and blew her nose loudly on the offered scrap of material.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in with more books in hand, Paige's face obscured by a large stack covering her eyes.

"Hey! Are Chris and Sarah here yet? We have a few demons that we think might be able to turn Wyatt." Phoebe smiled brightly.

The eldest Charmed One shook her head and sniffed.

"Paige? Could you orb over there and see if they are okay?"

The youngest nodded and orbed out in a frenzy of sparkles.

When she reemerged in P3 she couldn't help but smile softly. Chris and Sarah were curled on up his bed with a magical tome in Sarah's lap, detailing all types of demons capable of serious magical acts.

"Morning all!" Paige called with a small gesture of her hand.

The pair looked up and each said hello.

"Piper wants the two of you at Magic School. She said she has some more demons for you guys to check out."

Chris nodded and closed the book, standing up and offering his hand to Sarah, pulling her to her feet beside him.

Paige orbed away with her nephew and his girlfriend close behind.

When they arrived in Magic School Piper wasted no time in firing off several names of demons to look up in the library for the day. Sarah and Chris split the list and headed up the winding staircase.

Many, many, _many _hours later (or as it would seem after pouring through nothing but books) Sarah groaned and snapped another heavy tome shut, dragging her fingers through her ebony hair and stretching her arms above her head.

Warm arms encircled her waist and squeezed gently before a soft pair of lips pressed into her shoulder.

"Hey." She mumbled softly, eyes flickering as she laid her hands upon his.

Chris kissed her shoulder again and yawned.

"How's your hunting going? I have three demons on my list that are harmless, two that are no longer living _anywhere _on the planet and two are names of politicians."

Sarah laughed gently and turned her head to the side.

"Three demons we have already taken out, five that could be harmful and one that is currently our main suspect."

Chris's eyes snapped open, all trace of weariness gone, "Who? Where?"

"The Order of Rameriaz. A highly powerful demon cult that has been around since the Salem witch trials. All of their members are initiated by having to commit an act of evil that affects at least a thousand people. As it turns out, according to these texts, hundred of years ago one demon turned a child evil at birth and then waited for the evil to break out of the child's hold. Sound familiar?"

"So someone could try to re-create what this demon did?" Chris surmised.

"Exactly. Which makes them our prime suspects. I think."

Chris groaned, tipping his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We are getting nowhere."

"We are getting somewhere." Sarah corrected firmly.

"Fine. We are getting somewhere. But what if these aren't the demons? What if we kill them and we are still stuck here waiting until we have another 'maybe' suspect, what if-"

Sarah abruptly cut him off by covering his lips with her own. Chris surrendered to the kiss and returned her enthusiastic gesture with a deliberate thoroughness of his own. When Sarah pulled away she continued to drop small kisses to his collarbone and neck between her words.

"Stop focusing. On what might be. And focus," her lips stopped their assault, allowing her to look him in the eye.

"On what is." She finished with a deliberate hardness to get her point across.

Chris shook his head to clear the smog and nodded.

"Right… right. Okay. I will Sarah."

He turned on his heel and returned to his pile of books, still slightly disoriented from the kiss.

"I'm going to check with Merl!" Sarah called down the stairwell to the sisters and Gideon.

"Okay," Piper called back, "But don't get into any trouble! Stay safe! Don't hurt yourself and be back before two o'clock!"

The flames that had encased Sarah's slim form dazzled Chris's eyes, making him see spots forming in his line of vision. With a heavy sigh he opened another book and began to page through it.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah's return interrupted Chris's demonic searching, she looked annoyed beyond belief and her jeans were stained at the bottom with some kind of green liquid.

"Merl's dead." She announced sourly.

"You sure?" Chris moaned in disbelief.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the cuff of her jeans.

"Yep. That's all that's left. Poor bastard."

Chris threw the books to the floor and stood up, "He was our strongest connection! Damn it!"

"Chris he was snitch," Sarah protested, trying to calm Chris down, "he was bound to have a short lifespan! Besides, we have other contacts!"

Chris's breathing returned to normal and he unclenched his fist.

"Sorry. I'm just… I'm going a little stir-crazy from being buried alive under these books for hours."

Sarah nodded sympathetically and began to rub his arms up and down.

"I know. But it's helping us to save Wyatt remember? How about we take a break? Five minutes wouldn't kill us."

A weary nod from Chris was all she received.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon sat at his desk behind closed doors, wiping green goo from his hands and magically removing it from his clothes.

"Hinx demons always were messy." He stated calmly.

Sigmund shook in his chair as he watched Gideon swipe along the blade of the athame with a crisp, white handkerchief.

"W-why d-d-did you kill him?" he stuttered, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Gideon's eyes sharply met his, "Because he was giving information to Chris and Sarah! And if they found out that _I_ am the person after Wyatt then… well, very, very bad things would happen. I have to reverse the mistake _I_ allowed to happen!"

Sigmund swallowed noisily, still unsure of Gideon's plan to turn Wyatt.

"But are y-y-you sure-"

Gideon stood up from his desk, chair flying backwards.

"YES I AM SURE!" Gideon's voice dropped and he calmly strode of to Sigmund, "I overhead them talking and now The Order Of Rameriaz is now their prime suspect. Which throws them off of any trail that could lead to me. Now, until I find a foolproof way of getting to Wyatt, I will continue to send them on random demon hunts for demons that are no more harmful to Wyatt then a fly is to a cat. Are we clear?"

Sigmund stuttered incoherently and Gideon rolled his eyes before leaving the room in a dramatic fashion.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris pulled back from the kiss, his breathing shaky.

"It _has _been more then five minutes." He reminded Sarah as her lips slid down his neck.

"Mmhmmm."

Chris brought his lips back to hers, his lips moving with a thoroughness that made Sarah's knees weak.

Chris gently pressed her into the bookcase behind them, his lips now dipping to the smooth skin of her throat. Sarah sighed, mindful of the fact that Chris's Aunts and mother were just downstairs.

His lips found the skin behind her ear and he sucked on it gently. Unable to help herself, Sarah tipped her head back and Chris was rewarded with a low moan and a sigh of his name.

Unnoticed by the pair, Piper stood frozen a few meters away. She had reached the top of the stairs just to hear Sarah whisper Chris's name as her son kissed her neck. Piper watched, frozen, as Sarah's hands curled in his hair to encourage his ministrations. Chris tightened his hold on Sarah's waist and pulled her closer, coaxing a small giggle from her lips.

"I love you." Sarah laughed softly, but Piper could hear the true meaning underneath the laughter.

"I love you too." Chris responded without hesitation.

Piper ducked back down the stairs, treading carefully as not to alert the pair to her clearly unwanted presence.

She hadn't thought about this. She hadn't even considered the fact that Chris and Sarah were twenty-two and in a relationship. And while part of her knew that the two were perfectly capable of making their own decisions and not doing anything stupid…

Piper wasn't a fool. She knew the bond the two shared and she also knew that on many nights Sarah was asleep in Chris's bed beside him. But she also knew that the two were smart and wouldn't do anything they weren't ready for.

Feelings and thoughts mixed in her head and she was so wrapped up in them she didn't hear Paige calling her name. Phoebe placed a hand on Piper's shoulder and she jumped, dropping the large book she had planned to give to Chris.

"Didn't he need it?" Paige enquired.

"Um. No. He didn't. He was busy."

"Did he already have enough?" Phoebe laughed, imagining her nephew buried under mountains of books.

Piper mouthed words silently before blurting out what she had seen.

Her sisters stood motionless for a while before Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Um, not to be rude but is it really such a bad thing? They've been together for nearly two months and they have known each other for years. Besides, they're smart kids, they'll make the right decision."

"Yeah but, but- he's my baby boy!" Piper protested.

"And wouldn't you prefer your baby boy to be with someone like Sarah as opposed to… I don't know… Bianca?" Phoebe questioned.

Piper had made her feelings about Bianca well known, especially after the bombshell Sarah had dropped that Bianca and Wyatt were, as she so bluntly put it, 'screwing'.

Piper faltered and Paige picked up where Phoebe left off, "Yeah and I mean is it really such a bad thing. You like Sarah. We all do."

"I suppose but what if they-"

"And they're smart kids. They're saving the world here." Phoebe reminded her older sister.

"Will you let me finish?!" Piper scolded.

The two younger sisters clamed their mouths shut to allow Piper to speak.

"I _know_ they are smart and I _know_ they are old enough to make their own decisions but what if they rush into it? What if they think they are ready and they aren't and they jump into it and something goes wrong?"

"Like what?"

"Like one of them gets hurt and…and… dies. Or they break up? Or-or-or… I don't know. I guess… maybe I'm having trouble accepting that my baby boy is growing up," her hand drifted to her stomach, "and he's just a baby."

Paige and Phoebe wrapped their arms around their older sister and she sniffed, "Well, now it all seems a little silly. I guess when I saw them like that I had a bit of a flashback to Leo and I kissing like that and after that- well- let's just say after that Wyatt was born." She finished with a giggle.

Paige laughed and nodded, "Good times."

Blue orbs drifted in, shaping into the form of Piper's ex-husband.

"Did someone call for me?"

"No, we were just talking about you behind your back." Phoebe said with an offhanded shrug.

Leo gave her an odd look and Piper touched his shoulder.

"Um, but seeing as you're here and all, can I ask you to talk to Chris about something?"

Leo nodded slowly, still trying to ignore the curiosity gnawing at him about what they had been discussing, "Sure. About?"

All eyes turned to the direction of the upstairs library when a shriek of laughter echoed down the stairs.

"Chris!" the laughter came again.

A giggling Sarah came into view, clutching her sides before a hand snatched her back behind a bookcase. The giggling continued for a few moments before abruptly ceasing. It didn't take a genius to work out why Sarah's giggles had stopped floating down the stairs.

Piper raised an eyebrow and turned back to her ex, "That. I want you to talk to him about his relationship with Sarah and where it is going."

"Oh."

Leo clearly didn't fully understand so Piper felt she ought to bluntly tell him what she wanted Leo to do, "Talk to him about sex Leo. Make sure he knows where his relationship with Sarah currently stands and where they plan to take it."

Leo's face turned pink, red and then paled considerably.

"B-but why don't you? I mean, I tend to be a bit soft with boys and all so you could-"

"Paige, Phoebe and I are going to talk to Sarah about it."

The two sisters Piper had mention exchanged glances. Admittedly, discussing sex with Sarah wasn't high on their list of favourite activities but it was far better then discussing it with their nephew.

Piper smirked, "Unless you would prefer to give Sarah the talk?"

The sheet-white tinged green at the thought and Leo sucked in a deep breath, "Sure. I'll talk to Chris. But I have an Elder meeting soon so I have to be there for that. I will talk to him afterwards. Bye."

The orbs disappeared rapidly and Piper smiled.

"Excellent."

Phoebe looked up towards to upstairs library. All was silent.

"Should we go up there?" she asked.

Piper looked up and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"No. I was just being a worrywart. Chris and Sarah deserve a break."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Okay, now it _definitely _has been more then five minutes and I am _positive_ your mom and aunts know what we are doing up here."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Well _you_ were the one who was laughing so loud."

"You were tickling me!" Sarah defended with a frown that didn't reach her eyes, "besides, _you_ pulled me back behind here so I am pretty sure they know what we are doing because they probably saw us."

"Then let them." Chris retorted uncaringly.

Sarah gave him one last kiss before pulling away and returning to her books. Chris reluctantly followed her, mimicking her position and paging through another tome. Sarah placed the heavy book onto the table and opened another. A groan left her lips and she reached for a heavy, leather bound book on a much smaller pile.

She compared the two texts and huffed angrily.

"OKAY! The Order of Rameriaz is no longer our prime suspect for turning Wyatt."

"Why not?" Chris asked, sliding closer and looking at both texts.

"Because," Sarah motioned to one book, "this Book was written over three centuries ago and it details the Order Of Rameriaz and such. _This _one however states that the Order of Rameriaz was seen as a threat to the Source and killed at least half a century ago. Excellent."

"So we're back at square one?"

"No, fortunately I still have five demons that could turn Wyatt. My list is finished. How about yours?"

"Done. All of my demons were a bust. We should take these five to Gideon and see what he says."

"Good plan."

Sarah rose gracefully to her feet and balanced three heavy texts in her arms. Chris reached over and removed the top one and tucked it under his arm.

Twenty minutes later, Gideon had everyone crowded around the table. Sarah was perched on Chris's lap and the brunette was stroking his fingers through the ebony waves.

"Okay, this is our plan of action. Piper and Paige can take care of these two demons,"

He motioned to two pictures in the texts of demons and redirected his gaze.

"Sarah, you can handle these two alone, I presume?"

Sarah shifted and studied the picture carefully.

"Sure."

Gideon nodded and settled his gaze on Chris, "And Chris, you and Phoebe take out this one."

Piper stood up, ready for some demon-ass-kicking-action and looked around.

"Okay, how about after this we all take a break and meet up at P3 tonight."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Gideon once again reminded them of the demon. Chris was about to protest against the idea of letting Sarah handle two demons on her own but he closed his mouth. Sarah could handle herself. She had proved that on more than one occasion in the past. With a small kiss, Chris took Phoebe's arm and orbed out of the library with potions in hand. Paige and Piper orbed out seconds later, which left Sarah alone at the table with Gideon.

"You best hurry," he spoke softly, closing the heavy tome with a thud, "wouldn't want anything to go wrong?"

Sarah nodded as a chill whipped down her spine. Something wasn't right about the way he had said that. Brushing off her concern as paranoia, Sarah flamed out and Gideon sighed.

"Something tells me this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah weaved her way through the throng of people crowding P3; she was already fifteen minutes late for her night out with Chris, his aunts and Mom.

A man dodged in front of her, sending her bumping into his chest with a groan.

"Oh I'm sorry! You must already be hurt, I don't mean to make it worse." He said with a wry grin.

Sarah narrowed her eyes but had no time to respond before he continued.

"Because it would have hurt to fall from the heavens because you are an angel."

Wrinkling her nose at the cheesy pick-up line and eyeing the man and his group of catcalling friends a few tables away, she smiled sweetly.

"Angel? Honey, I'm a Goddess!"

His friends roared with laughter, giving Sarah time to duck past and look around for Chris.

She found her boyfriend sitting on one of the couches with a beer in his hands.

Sarah slid in beside him, shooting out apologies.

"I am so sorry! Sigmund was showing me some books at Magic School and I lost track of time!"

Chris laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Relax, I only just got here too. Had to remove excessive amounts of demonic goop. I got hit with it when Phoebe threw the potion. Not fun."

"Oh, okay I feel slightly less bad now. Poor baby." Sarah sympathized with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"HEY!"

The couple turned and found Paige and Phoebe weaving their way through the people. Piper was following behind them, eyeing the couples dancing so close together it looked as if they were one person.

"My GOD get a room!" she said to a pair making out on the dance floor.

She shook her head and slowly placed herself beside Phoebe on the couch.

"Young kids today. Honestly."

Sarah giggled quietly behind her hand at Piper and sipped at the mineral water Chris had purchased for her.

"So, how did it go for you guys?" Paige asked, crossing her legs and getting comfortable with her lemonade.

Sarah shrugged, "I went, I saw, I vanquished. And I did it damn well."

Chris laughed and hooked his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Piper sighed, "Well our demons weren't it so now we need to do more research on it which means we are going to have to spend _another_ day at Magic school so… hooray!"

The group laughed and Chris bent his head and murmured something into Sarah's ear. A small pink blush flitted across Sarah's cheeks and she laughed gently before slapping his chest lightly.

Piper watched them from across the table and smiled softly.

She remembered when she and Leo had done things like that. So young and in love, not a care in the world as to who was watching or what they would say. Just… perfectly happy with each other.

"Sarah?" Piper said suddenly, pulling the young woman out of her stupor, " Phoebe, Paige and I want to talk to you so after we're finished here why don't you come back to the manor and we can talk?"

"Um, okay? I guess?" Sarah said warily, casting a nervous glance at Chris.

"Do you want me to come?" the brunette asked his mother.

Piper shook her head, "Sorry Chris! Girl things must not involve boys. Hence the name."

Now Sarah was really frightened. There were only a few things in life that could warrant a private conversation with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. And she was not looking forward to any of them.

An hour or so later, Chris kissed Sarah chastely on the lips and disappeared into the back room while Paige, Phoebe and Piper all lead Sarah to the car so they could return to the manor.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The clock in the back room ticked loudly, breaking Chris's concentration. It had been an hour where could his mom and aunts possibly have to talk to Sarah about? As if answering his question, Sarah's formed flamed into the back room, white as ghost and looking positively shell-shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"They wanted to give me… the talk." She said, horrified.

Chris's expression changed into a twisted grin before he laughed loudly.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Yes, I really appreciate your sympathy."

"But it's funny!" Chris protested.

Sarah sat herself beside him with a smirk of her own, "Not as funny as it will be when Leo gets back from the Elders and gives it to you."

"What?"

The laughter on Chris's face was gone. Leo was going to give him the talk?

"Yep. Apparently Piper wanted to remind us that if you and I want to sleep together, we need to make sure we are ready both emotionally and physically."

"B-But- I've already _HAD _the talk!" Chris stammered, pink tinting his cheeks at the thought of his father discussing him and Sarah doing… that.

"I know," Sarah affirmed with a smile, "Wyatt gave it to you and you wouldn't look at me for at least a week."

"It was traumatizing!" Chris spat out, trying to erase the memory of Wyatt sitting him down and explaining the facts of life in a way only a brother can.

"Yours was traumatizing? Mine involved Phoebe, Paige and a _banana_!"

Chris paused for a moment before the two of them burst into fits of laughter, not stopping until a few minutes later, clutching at their sides.

Sarah flopped onto Chris's bed beside him and her face became serious.

"But… Chris? We're not- I mean… we aren't going to be sleeping together anytime soon are we? We haven't been dating that long and I don't think I'm ready for… that… just yet."

Chris's face turned serious too, "I know. And Mom doesn't have to worry because we wouldn't do something like that yet. Maybe when we're ready. But not now."

"Good." An awkward silence blanketed the room and Sarah was the first to break it, "So… I'm guessing that was our version of the 'talk'?"

"Yeah, it was. What did you think of our version?"

"Don't know," Sarah said with a small smile, "you're my first."

Sarah leaned up and kissed him gently just in time for orbs to swirl around the room and Leo to appear.

He took in the sight of Chris and Sarah kissing on his bed and suddenly wondered if maybe Piper wasn't overreacting.

"Um. Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering I could talk to Chris, y'know, father-to-son? Man-to-man?"

A look of horror graced Chris's gorgeous face and Sarah giggled.

"Sure Leo." She supplied for Chris.

With a gentle nudge, Chris and Leo were orbing away, leaving Sarah giggling in the middle of the room.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Leo and Chris reappeared at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo opened his mouth but Chris cut him off quickly, not wanting to endure the talk from his father.

"Listen, dad, I have already had the talk about sex and Sarah and I have discussed it and we won't be doing anything like that until we are both positive we are ready so you really don't have to do this!"

All of this was spilled out in one breath, leaving Chris breathing quickly and praying his father had understood.

Leo smiled softly, "I know Chris. Truthfully, I was not looking forward to this much either. But just make sure that you and Sarah are ready."

"We will be." Chris promised.

Leo crossed his arms and let the breeze toy with his hair.

"So, how is your relationship with Sarah? Where does it stand?"

Chris eyed his father suspiciously, "Our relationship is doing great. What do you mean _'where do we stand?'"_

Leo laughed, "Well, I think a term you might understand slightly better is; first, second or third base?"

Chris sputtered, his ears tingeing red, "Um… can we not talk about this please? Really, dad I have no desire to share that sort of stuff with you."

Leo nodded in understanding, "Okay. But, just… know that whatever you and Sarah decided to do with your life… I approve of her."

"You do?" Chris said in amazement.

"I know that if I didn't approve of her you wouldn't are anyway but I want you to know that I think she is a very nice girl whom I incorrectly judged. And I am sorry."

Chris smiled and patted his father's shoulder.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris returned to P3 an hour later after a long conversation with Leo about basically anything that came to mind. He gazed around the room and found Sarah curled up on his bed, book in front of her and Avalon clutched possessively in her hands. She shifted in her sleep and sighed peacefully.

Smiling, Chris removed the book from the bed and pulled the blanket over Sarah's sleeping form. Her eyes opened slightly and she mumbled his name sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep Sarah." He whispered softly, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

"Mmkay." She mumbled, eyes sliding closed and falling back to sleep without argument.

Chris smiled softly before he entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Removing the bottle of extra-strength aspirin, he took one and swallowed it, gulping down a glass of water as he went. Wincing, Chris lifted his shirt and touched the scar across his stomach. It burned painfully and the brunette sunk his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out. His head throbbed uncomfortably and Chris closed his eyes, willing the images that flashed past him would leave.

He still had nightmares. He still felt the white-hot pain running through him from where The Source had invaded his mind. Nearly every night he awoke in terror, pain radiating from his body, grotesque images burned into the back of his mind.

But he wouldn't tell Sarah. She didn't need to know. She still thought it was her fault that he had scars, and if she knew that nightmares were keeping him awake she would refuse to sleep until he did. But she had enough to worry about without his problems thrown into the mix.

Gripping the sink tightly until the pain faded, Chris then closed the door behind him as he sat down on Sarah's bed, opening an aged book and beginning to read.

* * *

**A/N- I just want to address something to all of you. I know it does not concern many of you but after receiving a PM from someone I thought I should probably address the issue. I am sorry if I sound spoiled or demanding but it needs to be said.**

**I do not NEED to update this story. I do not NEED to give you an action packed chapter every time. I do not NEED to give you an explanation after a late chapter is lacking in adventure like this one is. I do however take time out of my day to write you a chapter. I will not abandon this story and it hurts when I get PMs from people demanding I update with a great chapter soon or they will stop reading, joke or not. Lately I have had to deal with school and some personal issues that have interfered with my writing schedule and I apologize for that. Hopefully I will have the next chapter posted soon.**

**On a happier note, thank-you for the reviews for the last chapter and the alerts and faves I received. And thank-you to the people who stuck around for another chapter, despite it lacking in action. I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday. **


	29. Paranoia

It was Christmas Eve at the Halliwell manor. A large tree was shining brightly in the corner of the living room, presents piled under the branches. Tinsel was draped over any available surface while the staircase supported several stings of multi-coloured beads. Mistletoe hung in doorways, eagerly waiting to catch innocent and unsuspecting people in its grasp.

Christmas tunes hummed in the background, the succulent aroma of Piper Halliwell's famous cooking wafting into every room of the house. In approximately five years, three children, ages five, five and seven would stealthily creep towards the tree when they were under the impression nobody was watching, only to be told off by the adult on 'tree duty'. But for now, the peaceful and welcoming Christmas atmosphere filled the entire manor with it's warm grasp…

"OW SON OF A BITCH!"

…For all of ten minutes.

Chris looked up from his stirring and called up the stairs worriedly.

"Sarah?"

"I'm good!" she yelled in reply, a loud thud and more curses following before an ear-piercing roar and then a boom.

Piper abandoned her cooking with her youngest son and hurried up the stairs, close at Chris's heels. When she entered the attic she found Chris extending his hand to his girlfriend. Scorch marks decorated the floor and smouldering piles of ash lay in front of Sarah.

"More demons?" Piper guessed, checking her son's girlfriend for injuries.

"Just a few," Sarah brushed off, scratching seven names off a list beside the Book Of Shadows.

"Oh! By the way, Phoebe said she might have a theory so when she and Paige get back hopefully she will share. Where is she anyway?"

Piper smiled, "Present shopping."

Chris groaned, "Mom, really, Sarah and I don't need presents."

Piper raised her hand and shook her head, "You do. Last Christmas time you and Sarah were hiding in the back room of P3. We will have a nice, Christmas dinner. Together."

Chris opened his mouth and Piper pointed to her bulging stomach.

"Don't make me ground you!"

Chris held up his hands in surrender and kissed his girlfriend gently, clearly uncaring of the third presence in the room. Sarah smiled and glanced down at the Book, flipping a page absently. Blue orbs appeared in the center of the room and Leo's form appeared with several brightly decorated packages in his hands.

"Um. Merry Christmas Eve! I figured I'd bring your presents with me!"

Piper smiled and removed the small objects, leading Leo downstairs with her. She had invited him to celebrate Christmas with the family. Paige, Phoebe and Chris had all been overjoyed that the pair were reuniting. Chris held high hope for Leo being around in the future with the way he was currently acting. Sarah watched the two walk away and sighed.

"Okay, while I really, really, _really _don't like him," she began, "I think it is nice how he turned himself around for you Chrissy."

The six foot one brunette snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her against his chest. He smirked at her attire for the day before gently dropping kisses across her neck and jaw.

That morning Sarah had gotten out of bed and realized that any shirts she owned to wear were either being washed or were too ripped to be appropriate for public wear. So she had thrown on one of Chris's shirts. It suited her. Piper had been the first to recognize the shirt, her smile lighting up the room.

"I love your outfit." Chris teased, nuzzling her neck.

"Me too. This shirt is so soft and maybe I will borrow it again sometime-"

"CHRIS!" Piper called up the stairs, "Time to put the cookies in the oven!"

Chris looked torn between talking to Sarah and helping his mother, Sarah noted. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Go ahead. I know you miss baking with her. Shoo, shoo!"

Chris smiled genuinely and disappeared down the stairs. Sarah sighed happily and looked up as orbs filled the attic. Paige and Phoebe appeared clutching so many bags they seemed to be tipping her over.

"AH! DON'T LOOK!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and closed them; peeking slightly when she heard a rustle and a thud before Paige informed her it was safe.

"Okay, now I hear you have a theory. Spill." The green-eyed beauty ordered with a cock of her hip and a raise of her eyebrow.

"You're so bossy!" Paige teased, following Phoebe down the stairs to the kitchen. Sarah trailed behind, reminiscing as the scent of Christmas cookies and Christmas cakes filled the air. Along with the good, there also came the bad, as the potent smell from Piper's rum balls attacked her senses.

Many Christmases had been spent at the manor. The first few with her mother by her side and the rest with the people she called her family. So many years spent sneaking cookies with Chris or peeking at presents with Wyatt. Her soft smile faded at the thoughts of when Wyatt had been like her big brother. She felt so sorry for Chris. Sarah had seen the things Wyatt had done, the people he had killed.

"Sarah? Sarah? Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-rahhhhhhhhhhhh?" a voice called distantly.

"Hm?"

Snapping back to reality, Sarah saw Chris leaning casually against the bottom of the banister hiding something in his hand. Curiosity peaked; she wandered down the stairs and smiled coyly.

"What'cha got there, boy?"

Chris returned her smile with a sly grin and held the mysterious object above their heads. A sprig of mistletoe. Before Sarah had time to process the image, Chris's lips pressed down warmly onto hers, pulling her body to his. Slender arms hooked around the brunette's neck and Sarah returned the kiss with equal fervor, sliding her fingers through his unruly mess of hair. Chris's own hand settled in the curve of her hip and he allowed the mistletoe to drop to the floor, forgotten. Seconds ticked by before Chris pulled back and smirked.

"We are wanted in the kitchen. Phoebe's new theory?" he reminded her with a sly smile.

Sarah looked dazed for a moment before sobering.

"Theory, right. Let's go."

Ego suitably boosted Chris followed Sarah into the kitchen. Phoebe was casually eating raw cookie dough from the mixing bowl every time Piper turned her back to check on the first batch of cookies in the oven.

"Okay spill it sister!" Piper ordered, slapping Phoebe's hand away from the cookie dough but smiling when Sarah snagged a small piece. Since very chair was taken, Sarah leaned against the bench. Leo moved to stand but Chris opened his arms to Sarah and she settled herself on his lap with a small grin.

Phoebe took a deep breath and began, "Well, I was doing some research and did you know that statistics show that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew? So don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt evil might actually be someone we know or even care about!"

Silence filled the room before Sarah sighed, "Phoebe might actually have a point there. I mean, what if we were looking at this wrong? A witch could easily put evil in Wyatt and wait for it to grow so powerful his good magic crumbled underneath it!"

Chris tightened his hold on Sarah and groaned, "But that leaves us with heaps of suspects! Nearly every witch in the world knows about Wyatt!"

"But it would take serious magic to put evil in Wyatt." Sarah reasoned to the still-stunned room.

There was a pause and Sarah licked her lips, glancing carefully at the ceiling.

"_Hear the words, hear my cry,_

_Witches from the past timeline_

_A secret kept within these walls_

_On heaven's ears a silence falls"_

The ceiling glowed a gold before it faded and Sarah looked around.

"What if… what if it is the Elders?"

Leo shook his head immediately, "No. The Elders wouldn't turn Wyatt evil! Why would they even-"

"Not all Elders are perfect Leo!" Sarah intervened abruptly, "in the future several go crazy and make an attempt on my life through you!"

As soon as Sarah shut her mouth she realized what she had said. Piper was darting her eyes between Sarah and Leo while Chris held Sarah tighter to him. Leo was stammering and stuttering in his chair and Phoebe and Paige looked stunned.

"An-an attempt on your life? I tried to…"

"You tried." Sarah stated bluntly, a hard edge on her words.

Chris kissed his girlfriend's neck and sighed, "Okay, let's look at this logically. If it was the Rogue Elders it would make sense but they don't appear for at least a decade!"

"Or they were in this a lot more than we thought. Maybe they had been there since now to prepare Wyatt for whatever sick scheme they were planning."

Another silence filled the room, a heavy blanket of anxiousness.

" If some elders are planning to turn Wyatt evil, that could be any of them. The identities of the Rogue elders had never been told to anyone and once they were found out and captured, the other Elders imprisoned them. Wyatt killed all of them- even the Rogues because he felt he had more power." Chris explained.

Leo rubbed his temples, "So you are basically saying that the Elders could have something to do with Wyatt turning evil?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gideon sat in his high backed chair, his teeth clamped down tightly as the image flickered into nothing.

"They are onto our trail. SIGMUND!" he roared.

Sigmund scurried into the room, tripping over his own feet as he ran.

"Y-y-yes Gideon?"

"Phoebe presented a new idea that has lead Chris and Sarah almost directly to our trail. They believe that a group of 'Rogue' Elders may be conspiring to turn Wyatt evil."

Sigmund's brow furrowed, "But we aren't trying to turn Wyatt evil. How does that lead them to our trail?"

With a heavy sigh Gideon rubbed his temples, "Sigmund- something out there is trying to turn Wyatt evil- correct? Well, now they are going to be suspicious of me because I am an Elder, which means that any chance I had of getting near Wyatt is dashed. Which means that I can't reverse this…mistake before something turns him evil."

"Oh."

Gideon swept out his cloak and headed for his magical texts. Page after page turned rapidly until it settled on what Gideon was looking for.

"Paranoia demons. Perfect. They haven't been sighted for decades."

"F-forgive me Gideon but- why is that excellent?"

"Because, now I can divert attention by infecting Chris with a life-threatening demon and save the day- throwing any and all suspicion off me."

Without waiting for Sigmund to speak Gideon began to call for a paranoia demon. In a swirl of ash, a busty brunette clad in leather pants and a leather corset appeared before them.

She smiled flirtatiously at Gideon and he cast an image of Sarah into the air, wasting no time.

"Look like her. Your target is Christopher Perry," another picture appeared on the screen, this time of Chris pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

The demon's lips curled into a smirk and she purred, "That won't be hard."

Gideon ignored her and continued, "Make sure you infect him so his paranoia is dragged out very slowly. I want this to last."

"Gladly." She whispered seductively, licking her lips at the image of Chris on the screen.

"Now, if you are attacked and killed, the paranoia still takes effect- correct?"

"Mmmmm." She murmured distractedly, biting down on her glossy lip.

"Perfect. Victims of paranoia never realize what is going on from the moment they are infected. While one of the pathetic idiots is busy leafing through the Book Of Shadows, Chris will already be having paranoid thoughts. Perfect." He noticed the demon still gazing at the image of Chris, now pushing his Aunt's hands away from the freshly baked goods.

"GO!" Gideon barked at her loudly, causing her to jump. She rolled her eyes and morphed into Sarah's image. She shimmered out of the room allowing Gideon to sink into his chair and rub his temples.

"This is much harder then planned." He whispered to nobody but himself.

* * *

The Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris sat around the kitchen bench. Sarah had disappeared upstairs to check on Wyatt while he was sleeping. She appeared in the doorway, looking around before settling her eyes on Chris. A momentary flicker of lust reached her eyes but was gone before Chris thought anything of it.

"Hey… Chris? Can I talk to you out here for a second?" she asked. A slight edge of nerves could be heard in her tone, almost as if she were afraid he would question her about something.

Cautiously rising to his feet, Chris followed, worried about what was troubling her. There was something about her that seemed different. As soon as he exited the kitchen he felt Sarah push him against the wall, all traces of nervousness gone and replaced by a hunger in her eyes.

"Hey there sexy." She purred before crushing her lips to his.

Chris felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip and he tasted stale cigarettes and beer. Firmly grasping her shoulder's Chris pushed Sarah away from him- because it wasn't her.

"HEY!" a shout came from the top of the stairs. Sarah stood with Wyatt on her hip, an enraged look in her eyes.

"Get your hoe-bag hands off my boyfriend!" she protested with a flick of her fingers. The image of Sarah before him rippled into a busty brunette. She tipped Chris a wink before crushing her lips to his again.

Piper skidded into the living room, her hands in the air and blowing up the demon. Sarah hurried down the stairs and handed Wyatt to Piper, standing in front of Chris.

"And what the hell was that?"

Chris seemed too shocked to process anything so Sarah snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Well? I come downstairs to see you making out with… me?"

Still gaping Chris shook his head to clear a descending fog.

"I don't know she just… was you when she came into the kitchen but when she kissed me I knew it wasn't."

Sarah's lips tilted into a small smile then dropped, "But, no offence, but why would a demon want to kiss you? Honestly? Is that all they want these days? To get frisky with the Charmed Ones whitelighter?"

Phoebe shook her head and began to turn her nephew's face from side to side.

"I don't know, but I think it was more then that. Sarah could you check the Book?"

"On it. Chris… just relax."

Sarah headed up the staircase two at a time and disappeared from view. A weird sensation rippled through Chris's body. It was almost icy and foreboding. Heading back into the kitchen with his family, the brunette sat down on one of the stools around the bench.

"Here, wash out that demon taste," Paige teased, "have a cookie."

Chris's sage eyes lowered to the offered plate and a voice whispered into his ear.

'_They could be hot. It might burn you.'_

"No thanks," he declined, unsure of why he was doing so. Where had that voice come from?

Paige frowned, "But they are chocolate chip! You're favourite."

"No thank-you. They could be hot. I might get burned" He refused again. Paige didn't have time to question him before there was a thud and a collection of words not suitable for children under fifteen from upstairs and everyone rushed toward it, fearing another attack. Chris however ambled up the stairs slowly, watching his feet so he did not trip.

By the time he had reached the attic everyone was calm. As it turned out, Sarah had had the misfortune of stumbling over a box and crashing into a heavy sewing machine. Chris only half-listened t their conversation while Sarah flipped through the Book, shaking her head and muttering while she clutched her hip, not wanting Leo to heal a simple bruise.

His eyes scanned the room, the voice pointing out potential death traps to him at every glance. When he looked towards the roof, the voice began to inform him of the angers it could pose if the roof were to suddenly collapse.

"If it collapsed we'd die." He mused fearfully.

"If what collapsed?" Phoebe asked her nephew, overhearing his last few words.

"The roof. If it collapsed we would all be trapped beneath the rubble and it is highly likely we could all be seriously injured or die."

A puzzled look crossed Phoebe's features but she let it go. Her nephew was the type to think random things, just the other day he had pointed out to his mother that in her potions cabinet nothing was organized and potions were everywhere.

'_Chris, is it really safe to be up here with all these magical people? They could hurt you.'_

"But they are my family," he muttered under his breath, "and I am magical too."

'_But what if they are actually demons in disguise? Think of what they could do to you. And what about Sarah? She is one of the strongest demons around. What if she hurts you?'_

"Demon." Chris found himself hissing as Sarah flipped another page. "They'll all hurt me."

'_Good boy, you're learning. Now… kill them.'_

Without a second thought, Chris lunged toward his Aunt Paige, knocking het to the ground with a shriek.

"CHRIS! WHAT THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU DOING?" she protested.

His next victim was his mother; easily pushing her down he was careful to make sure she landed on the couch as opposed to the hard wooden floors. Chris's fist collided with Leo's jaw before a sharp pain in his back forced him around to face his Aunt Phoebe in a self-defense pose.

"I don't want to hurt you Chris," she warned, "but if the demon is making you do this we need to fix it."

"You'll hurt me." He yelled madly, clutching at his head in an attempt to stop the loud voice within it.

He felt two cold fingers press against a pressure point in his neck and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

When Chris blearily opened his eyes he found himself lying on the couch in the attic. Sarah sat beside him with the Book of Shadows in her lap.

"Welcome back to the waking world Sleeping Beauty. Sorry about the knocking you out thing, I'll make it up to you."

"Demon." He hissed murderously.

There was no mistaking the hurt in Sarah's bottle green eyes but, to her credit, she hid it well.

"That's not very nice. Whatever this demon did to you must be pretty powerful. It's not in the Book."

"Demon." He spat, louder this time.

"Don't make me gag you." Sarah threatened, " I didn't tie you up but don't make me regret that decision. Now, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are downstairs trying to make a potion which will hopefully be done soon so **SHUT** up before I **SHUT** you up."

The venom in her voice was clearly stating that she knew that it was not fully Chris inside his body. Something was making Chris act this way and she intended to find out what.

Without thinking, Sarah brushed a kiss to Chris's sweaty forehead. Closing his eyes briefly, Chris leaned into it and smiled softly.

A soothing, melodic voice penetrated his thoughts.

'_Chris? What about your nightmares? How can you trust her when she is the daughter of the man who hurts you in your nightmares? H0w can you trust that she wants you when Wyatt is so much more powerful? So much more her type?'_

Chris screwed up his eyes and whimpered as he jerked away from her touch, a scene from his nightmares flashing into his mind.

_Burning aches shot through Chris's body. The iron shackles, pinning him to the cold stone slab, dug into his wrists as two cloaked figures dragged athames over his bare chest, laughing darkly every time he screamed in agony. Usually it was the Source with his twisted, mauled and disfigured face that tortured him. Something about this was different._

_As if on cue, the two dropped the heavy hoods of the black capes and Chris choked out a gasp from his bloody lips. Sarah and Wyatt looked down at him, identical pools of onyx boring into his bloodshot green eyes. Sarah's lips curved into a smirk and she sighed heavily._

"_Wyatt, baby, he's not screaming loud enough. I don't think we hurt him enough. I want him to hurt," she pouted._

_Wyatt snaked his hand around her waist and pinned her to the slab beside Chris, his muscular body holding hers down. Sarah gave an excited gasp and she bit her lip, eyes glazing with want. Chris could feel Sarah's shoulder brushing his, which was how close they were. _

_Chris saw Wyatt flick his eyes to him and smile, but this was a sick and twisted version of one. Wyatt lowered his lips to Sarah's and began to kiss down her neck. Sarah's head dipped back against the stone and she moaned deeply, her hands curling into Wyatt's hair. _

"_Then let's make him hurt." Wyatt suggested as his fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt, opening it and discarding it on the floor before sliding his hand down to undo the button of her jeans. Sarah gave a moan of agreement before she turned her head to Chris's wide eyes._

"_Enjoy the show Chrissy." She hissed before her words were drowned out by a clearly lustful cry of Wyatt's name._

Chris jerked back to reality, only to find Sarah sitting in front of him with his hand in hers. His cheeks were damp with tears and he furiously scrubbed at them with his free hand.

"Chris, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Alright?" she murmured, stroking his hand with her thumb. His tears had begun seconds after closing his eyes and she was genuinely frightened for him.

'_She wants Wyatt. She has always wanted him over you, in fact, what is to say that she isn't selling information to him now? She is evil after all. She wants Wyatt, TELL HER YOU DON'T LOVE HER!'_ the voice demanded, getting to a booming volume at the last few words.

"I HATE YOU!" Chris roared, throwing his arm out at her to send her flying into the bookcase before he continued his attack.

"I COULD **NEVER** LOVE A DEMON!"

Chris watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened in fright.

'_That's right, Chris. Now go, before she attacks you again. You can't trust anyone Chris. Only me.'_

Orbs encircled Chris's body, leaving Sarah alone in the room. Her shoulder ached but she pushed the pain away. They needed to know what was wrong. NOW.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs for what seem to be the millionth time that day. Piper swayed unsteadily, only to be held upright by Phoebe and Leo orbed in seconds later.

"Where's Chris?" he demanded, outstretching his hand to heal Sarah only to have her jerk back stubbornly.

"Gone. I don't know where. He said… he said he could never love a demon and that he hated me then he orbed out. We need to find someone who will know what is making Chris act so rashly. I mean, this morning he just freaked out. Chris doesn't do that. Even when he is totally stressed his blow-ups are nothing like that. He was being really weird."

Paige frowned, "And he wouldn't touch the cookies I handed him because he said they might be too hot and burn him."

Phoebe followed their train of thought and racked her brain.

"OH! Just before he went all 'attack-us' and all, he was muttering something about the ceiling collapsing and demons or something."

"What's got him so paranoid?" Piper asked, not realizing what she had said until the words left her mouth.

"Gideon will know. The potion idea was a bust, we couldn't think of anything that would reveal a demon. Especially one we killed." Leo stated firmly, orbing out with the rest close behind. Sarah sat up slowly and let her eyes rest on the floor where Chris once sat.

'I COULD **NEVER** LOVE A DEMON!'

Demon.

Demon.

That word made her insides twist and her eyes fill with tears she refused to shed. Chris wouldn't say something like that. So what was making him do it?

* * *

A heavy book slammed onto the table in Magic school and Gideon immediately began to rifle through its pages.

"Paranoia demons have been around since early witch hunts and would infect men and women to make them suspect anybody as being a witch. Back in those days a single accusation could have someone hanged. They can control how far the paranoia goes by becoming a comforting voice in someone's head but if they let loose, the paranoia will send the infected to an early grave" Gideon explained, continuing to shuffle each page while Sarah paced anxiously, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder.

"Paranoia demons had no known cure once they had infected someone. But- towards the end of the witch-hunts in Salem, a young man was infected and immediately informed the hunters that his wife was a witch. Failing to mention he was one too, his wife automatically suspected something was wrong with him and stumbled onto the paranoia demon. Ah- excellent."

Gideon opened at a large passage of writing and began to speak, "Fearful of her and her husband's lives, she searched for a cure. Knowing she only had a limited time before her hanging, she discovered how paranoia demons spread their disease, and tried to find a way to reverse it."

Piper shook her head, "How do they infect? How do we cure it?"

Gideon looked up, "They infect their victims through a poison in their saliva. Paranoia demons also have the ability to transform into someone else so it would be easier them to infect husbands and wives."

Sarah paused, "The demon I killed this morning who looked like me. She was kissing Chris when I came down the stairs."

Gideon was quiet, "Well if he was infected this morning… you still have a chance. But it is slim. Paranoia demons only hold onto their victims for so long. You might be about save Chris."

Leo glared at Gideon, "You mean _we _can save Chris."

"No Leo, _Sarah_ can save Chris. In the story, the wife managed to escape from her bindings and flee where she was being held. When she found her husband she kissed him in order to reverse the magic he was under and remove the poison."

"A kiss?" Sarah said doubtfully, "Sounds like a bloody fairytale!"

"It is," Piper, whispered, "Grams said that fairytales are battles between witches- just written differently. No wonder it is always a kiss to save the day!"

Sarah snapped and her eyes darkened slowly, "I DON'T CARE! NOW THAT WE KNOW HOW TO FIX IT WE NEED TO FIND HIM SO STOP WITH THE SMALL TALK AND TELL ME HOW TO FIND CHRIS!"

Gideon coughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I suppose Sarah, you should go to P3. Even while under the paranoia demon spell the victim will eventually retreat back to somewhere they spend a lot of time. Normally I would send you to the manor but seeing as his last experience there was…colorful he is likely to head to P3. Everyone else head back to the manor; if something changes and Chris does go there, Paige can orb him to P3. Any questions?"

Tears tracked down Piper's cheeks; Leo gazed worriedly at his wife- **ex** wife- he reminded himself automatically. Phoebe and Paige had their heads hung low but Sarah was emotionless. Her face set like stone she silently shook her head before flaming out.

"Piper?" Leo whispered softly to her, not wanting to shock her.

"Leo? Leo- he- he can't-" hiccups punctuated her words while her sisters hurried to comfort her.

"He won't." Leo promised as he brushed a kiss over her knuckles, "Have faith in Sarah honey. She won't let any harm come to Chris. Trust her. I do."

And he did.

Placing his hands around her shoulders, Leo orbed away and Paige and Phoebe followed behind them. Gideon closed the book with a heavy thud and smirked.

"I do think they bought it Sigmund. I highly doubt they will suspect the kind and caring Elder who supplied the information on how to save their precious baby son."

Perspiration dotted Sigmund's brow and he stammered over his next words.

"G-Gideon, W-w-w-w-what if they find out?"

Gideon turned his eyes to Sigmund, who flinched away at the blank emptiness in them.

"They _all_ die."

* * *

Hunched up with his arms wrapped around his knees, Chris fought the frigid night air at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. A simple cloaking spell had done wonders for him; Sarah had flamed up here minutes before and looked directly at him without seeing a thing. A particularly strong gust of wind rushed around him, forcing him to grab hold of a pole to stay where he was.

'_What if the wind pushes you off the bridge?'_ the voice hissed, _'or someone sees you up here and you expose magic?'_

The words made perfect sense and he orbed out as quickly as possible, forgetting that the cloaking spell only worked on the bridge because he had only cast it there. The back room of P3 wasn't empty when he returned.

"NO!" he shouted at the figure before him and attempting to orb.

Sarah had always prided her ability to chatter away at one million miles an hour so the second she saw the orbs begin to appear, she took a chance and recited a no-orbing spell. When Chris materialized before her she nearly cried for joy.

Once Chris realized he was trapped he began to hurriedly step backwards, tripping over his feet and landing on the floor.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted fearfully, scrambling awkwardly to his feet.

"Chris, I won't hurt you." Sarah promised as she tried to get closer. Chris shifted back every time she moved toward him until his back collided with the wall.

"NO! YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THAT…THAT **THING** IN MY NIGHTMARES! YOU'RE A DEMON!! YOU'LL HURT ME!"

Sarah frowned and approached him again.

"Nightmares?"

Chris clutched at his hair and groaned, "It hurts! My body hurts and my head is sore and they won't go AWAY!"

Somewhere inside her head the pieces clicked together for Sarah. Since the Source attacked Chris had been getting up early, she assumed, it had never occurred to her that maybe nightmares were keeping him awake. Chris hadn't told her that. He had deliberately kept something like that from her. Sarah watched Chris press his hand flat against his shirt and screw up his eyes.

"It still burns! Things could go wrong! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Her heart squeezed painfully at the sight of her best friend in so much pain. He was obviously beginning to feel the effects of the paranoia demon full force. Chris's skin was pale, his cheeks sunken and eyes wide with fear. Scratches marred his skin making it obvious that he had been clawing at his arms. The sight made bile rise in Sarah's throat…Chris could die. He would leave her here all alone. Like she had done to him.

"Chris," she whispered gently as she slowly made her way over to him, "I am here to help you. You need to trust that of me, okay?"

Chris jerked away from her as she came closer but he was too weak to move. Whimpers left his lips and he turned his gaze onto her.

'_She's evil Chris and she will hurt you. RUN! She doesn't love you; she never has. Chris… I can help you…you just need to trust me.'_

The voice was whispering in his ear again in the same, innocent tone but this time with obvious irritation. It didn't seem as strong anymore.

"Chrissy." Sarah said again, this time gently touching his cheek with her hand. Her boyfriend turned his head away from the touch but Sarah placed her hands on either side of the wall beside his head, trapping him.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said levelly. Chris's breath was coming in short gasps while his eyes began to glaze over slightly. Sarah knew she wasn't going to be able to persuade him to let her kiss him.

So she resorted to the one thing she had prayed she wouldn't have to do.

His eyes wide and fearful, Chris moved to push her away only to have his hands slammed against the wall by magic and Sarah's lips over his.

Sarah hated using her magic against Chris in a forceful manner. Pinning his arms against the wall she brought their lips together in a kiss. Chris stiffened against the wall and struggled but the magic pinning his arms was too strong. It seemed to be forever until Chris's lips moved back against hers; prompting Sarah to release the hold she had on him. Instead of breaking the kiss Sarah curled her hands in his hair while Chris snaked his around her waist to draw her closer.

He remembered everything.

The demon comment, the freak-out and telling Sarah about his nightmares. All of it.

Their kisses were deep and passionate; clearly showing how worried Sarah had been for him. Sarah sighed against his lips before she slid her hands down his chest, over his stomach until she reached the loops of his jeans. With a quick tug, she pulled his body closer to her and moaned softly. Chris's hands tightened around her and reversed their positions so she was pressed against the wall. Moans and whimpers fell from Sarah's parted lips and Chris felt warmth pool in his stomach when she moaned his name and her hips shifted slightly against his. Sensing things were very quickly escalating Chris forced himself to pull away despite his body's rather loud protest.

When they finally broke apart Sarah wrapped him into a tight hug, squeezing him until she eventually burst into tears against his chest. Chris held onto her and shushed her gently, stroking her hair.

"I should have told you." He whispered regretfully, "You shouldn't have found out like that. But I'm okay now, I am not going anywhere."

The tears slowed and her shoulders steadied. Chris let her go gently before cupping her chin and raising her face to his.

He didn't expect what he got.

"You…you… MORON!" she screeched, slapping his chest and pushing him against the wall.

Startled at the turn of events Chris's heart began to pound at the wild and deathly look in Sarah's deep green eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU…YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP BESIDE YOU, NOT KNOWING THAT YOU WERE PROBABLY TERRIFIED OR IN PAIN? AND THEN YOU NEARLY **DIED**! YOU CAN'T DIE, CHRIS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE!"

"Sarah-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! You made me sit here, complaining about insignificant things when you were in pain?"

His head hung low, Chris nodded shamefully. He knew when Sarah found out about his nightmares she would be hurt.

"I'm sorry." He croaked.

"I don't care." She spat.

A sudden flare of anger had Chris staring down at her as he raised himself to his full height.

"I'm trying to apologize! You could at least pretend to accept it!"

"WHY? SO I CAN HAVE YOU LIE TO ME AGAIN? CHRIS I HAD TO WATCH AS YOU WENT PARANOID ABOUT EVERYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"WELL I HAD TO **WATCH** YOU DIE!" he threw back at her, effectively silencing her and giving him room to get his words in. " I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD REACT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP WITH EVERYTHING SARAH!"

Silence descended on them, broken only by their ragged breathing. Standing barely a foot apart the couple stared at one another. Sarah's now forest green eyes held Chris's penetrating green gaze with an anger and betrayal Chris was sure he mirrored.

"Chris? Sarah?" Piper's panicked voice echoed in their heads.

"She will want to know if you are okay." Sarah said icily.

"Well then we better go."

"Okay. Maybe we should at least try to be civil until we get back, they don't need more to worry about."

Chris held her firm gaze and nodded.

"Fine."

Chris was the first to leave, the blue lights rushing around his body. Sarah eyed them for a brief second before flames encased her body and she reappeared in the manor. Chris was already in the center of a large family hug. Piper pulled back and pinched his cheeks, ruffling his hair and crying.

"I thought I might have lost you." She sobbed quietly.

"I'm okay mom," he assured her and his aunts with a quick glance to their worried faces, "Sarah helped me out."

Piper's chocolate eyes landed on the small green-eyed girl hanging back from the group and beckoned her closer. Warm arms held her tightly and Piper thanked her again and again.

After several tense minutes of hugging and tears Piper clapped her hands and sniffled.

"Okay, we said we would celebrate Christmas so let's celebrate Christmas!"

"Piper-" Sarah began hesitantly only to be silence by Piper's hand.

"No. Today has been tough but that does not mean we cannot enjoy the spirit. This day is about family. So let's make it a family time. Who cares that it is only Christmas eve huh?"

With those words of wisdom everyone followed Piper into the living room and sat under the tree. As Piper passed out the presents Sarah cast a small glance to her boyfriend. If he was still her boyfriend. He ignored her and set about tearing his presents open with a childish wonder.

A childish wonder Sarah saw right through.

But at the sight of Piper's face alight with happiness, Sarah pushed all bad thoughts out of her head and dove into her pile of presents.

* * *

Piper watched Chris and Sarah tear open their presents with smiles on their faces like nothing had happened today. Like everything was one hundred percent normal.

She knew better.

Piper wasn't stupid; she had seen through the forced smiles and faked laughs the second Chris had orbed in with Sarah behind him. While everyone hugged Chris making sure he was okay and really there, Sarah had hung back and surveyed Chris with a look that was pure regret and vulnerability. Something had happened with them before they came back. It was just a case of what.

Had Chris said something else while in his paranoid state? Something more about her being a demon? Maybe they had argued or when Sarah had saved him something had happened?

She wouldn't know. Chris wouldn't tell her and neither would Sarah. They kept their relationship to themselves and rarely spoke of anything that happened between them outside of the sister's view. Apart from the exchanges of kisses in the manor, the sisters neither saw nor heard anything about them as a couple.

Chris received a selection of demonic tomes from his parents while his Aunts had apparently ransacked his room for his sizes and bought him several shirts and jeans to wear.

Sarah's presents were relatively the same with the only difference being a new set of pajamas and several new shirts. While her presents from Piper and Leo consisted of a heavy book filled of ancient demonic lore and a small diary of essential healing herbs and their uses.

Phoebe, Paige's and piper's gifts were mostly magically related as well. The only exception was the spa certificates Leo had bought for Phoebe and Paige. Piper had received a diamond necklace from her ex-husband, which earned him a light kiss on the cheek.

Amongst the wrapping paper there were several infant outfits Chris had threatened to burn if he got his hands on them before he was born. Time ticked by filled with laughs and smiles from most occupants. Piper continued to glance in her son's direction and was surprised when she glanced over to find Chris whispering something into Sarah's ear. Phoebe raised her glass of champagne; Piper clutched apple juice, as did Paige and Sarah, whereas Chris held beer and Leo had settled for water.

"OI! Lovebirds! Share it with us or don't share it at all."

Sarah laughed and tossed her hair before she smiled tightly and glanced nervously at the clock. 11:55PM 24th of December 2003.

"Chris and I were just discussing your joined Christmas present. Actually it is more Chris's gift to you but, hey!"

Chris shook his head, "Sarah pulled the strings. I just gave her the idea."

Piper waved her hands impatiently, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"So? Huh, huh? What is it?"

Sarah stood up and collected three candles and a box of matches while Chris removed a small piece of paper from his pocket. Sarah arranged the candles into a triangle and stood outside the shape, clutching the paper Chris had handed to her.

"_Across the planes,_

_An entity dwells_

_A spirit I call upon with this spell_

_From strike of twelve to time again_

_A life becomes a life again"_

Bright white lights swirled around the triangle and gradually formed into a person. Phoebe dropped her glass, champagne spilling across the floor; Piper gasped and clutched her stomach out of habit; Paige's jaw dropped and Leo's face broke into a smile.

In the center of the triangle stood Prudence Halliwell.

* * *

**A/N- YAY! I actually updated! But to be honest I was very disappointed in this chapter and felt it all moved too fast so do not be shocked if it gets rewritten depending on my reviewers reactions. I haven't been very confident in my writing lately so I apologize. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter and I passed my original goal of 250! Now I aim for 300! –Hint hint- thanks so much to all the people who contributed.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will contain Prue/family catch-up and Sarah and Chris's relationship takes a serious edge when they talk about what Chris was keeping from her. I can't give you a certain date, could be weeks- maybe months. Sorry.**


	30. The Fight

The silence was deafening as Prue stepped out of the triangle and held open her arms to her sisters.

"Merry Christmas sis."

Piper recovered from her shock and threw herself at Prue, pregnant stomach and all. Phoebe hurried forward with tears clouding her vision as she joined the group hug. Leo awkwardly held his sobbing wife's shoulders and smiled at Prue with obvious tears pricking his eyes.

Paige hung back awkwardly, not wanting to spoil the moment. Sarah and Chris were caught off guard when Piper pried herself away from Prue and slammed into them at the same time, sobbing against their shoulders.

"Thank-you." She hiccoughed to them, pregnancy hormones getting the better of her.

"No problem mom," Chris smiled to her while he smiled over at his Aunt Prue. He had met her once in the future shortly after Piper had died, but only briefly. Sarah had told him stories from when she had been 'Up There' with her. Apparently he held many characteristics similar to her.

Once everyone had settled down Piper sat down in the armchair and willed herself to calm down. This much excitement was not doing her heart well, which could put Baby Chris in trouble. Paige stood motionless with her arms crossed, slightly away from the group that was so happily hugging Prue, making sure she was really there. Prue seemed to notice this and turned her eyes to her.

"Paige," she smiled as she took a step forward, "you look exactly like mom and Grams said you did."

"Well depending on what they said I think I will take that as a complement," Paige joked with a humor that didn't make it to her eyes.

Prue smiled before taking Paige's arm and leading her into the closely seated group, "Why are you so far away? I want to get to know my sister."

The word 'sister' warmed Paige's heart. Not 'half sister'. Or 'replacement'. Sister.

"Mom?" Chris called from beside the group. Piper had almost forgotten her son and his girlfriend beside them. The reason Prue was here.

"Chris, Sarah…" She enveloped them in another bone crushing hug and Sarah muffled a squeak.

When Piper had pulled away she pushed the two forward into Prue's vision.

"Prue, this is your youngest nephew and his girlfriend slash best friend, Sarah." She sniffed proudly.

Prue smiled warmly and hugged them both, Sarah, who had received many hugs from Prue before, was unfazed by the presence; but Chris was awkward in the hug, but returned it just the same.

"Yes, Grams has told me quite a lot about you two. She is quite enjoying bragging that her nephew knows the Slayer and that he has come all the way from the future to change it. It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah and Chris replied at the same time.

Piper clapped her hands together and smiled, "Prue, I want you to meet your other nephew, Wyatt Matthew."

She picked up the gurgling blond from his playpen and Prue's face lit up.

"Hey," she said softly, taking him from Piper's arms. Wyatt gave an excited gurgle and waved his arms.

Chris watched his 'baby' brother and decided that now was probably time to bail before the huge family reunion started and he and Sarah had no time to talk.

"Mom? Sarah and I have some work to do, if that is okay. We can stay if you want but we want to give you guys and Aunt Prue some time. Is that okay?"

Piper looked over at them and could see that they were desperately trying to get away, probably to work on their problems.

"Okay, but make sure you come tomorrow for breakfast, I'm going to cook a feast!"

Chris nodded and bid his goodbye before orbing away. Sarah gave one last look to the happy family before she followed suit in an eruption of flames.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah had not even fully materialized when she began to speak.

"Why did you not tell me?" she demanded in her 'do-not-give-me-lies-because-I-will-personally-give-you-hell' voice.

"Sarah, maybe we should just it down and-"

"SCREW THAT CHRIS," Sarah screamed, causing the lights to dim, "I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY BOYFRIEND, WHY MY **BEST FRIEND**, DIDN'T SEE FIT TO TELL ME THAT HE WAS HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT ME, AND MY FATHER AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE!"

"I didn't think it mattered." Chris said, but instantly regretted it when the lights flickered again and Sarah's eyes darkened.

"DIDN'T MATTER? YOU THINK THAT THE FACT THAT YOU WERE HAVING AWFUL NIGHTMARES AND WERE PROBABLY TOO AFRAID TO SLEEP _'DIDN'T MATTER'_?

Anger bubbled up inside Chris, and he stepped forward angrily, "HEY, DON'T TRY AND THROW THIS BACK AT ME! SO I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOMETHING, BIG DEAL!"

"IT WASN'T JUST THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, CHRIS, IT WAS THE FACT THAT YOU _LIED_ TO ME. EVERY MORNING I WOULD ASK YOU HOW YOU SLEPT AND YOU WOULD SAY '_FINE SARAH, AND YOU_?'"

"SO I LIED TO YOU, BIG DEAL. MAYBE I JUST DIDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO GO RUNNING TO MY BEST FRIEND FOR EVERY LITTLE THING. UNLIKE _**SOME**_ PEOPLE, I CAN HANDLE A LITTLE NIGHTMARE!"

Oops. The words left his mouth before he had a chance to really think about them.

Lamps rattled and the band pictures began to shake violently, "You pathetic asshole! Do not bring that up with me! I come to you because I think you care! But if it is really that much of a bother I won't irritate you any longer!"

Chris's moods were doing some damage of their own to the back room. Heavy books were shifting along the desk and cushions were flying off the beds.

"Don't get dramatic with me, Sarah, you know I didn't mean it!"

"Sounded like it to me!"

"Argh! Why are we doing this?"

"Because we need to talk, Chris!" Sarah reminded him loudly. Several books flew past Chris's head but he ignored them.

"Yeah we do, but seeing as how you can't act like an adult and talk civilly, I guess we have to resort to this!"

Sarah's eyes blackened and her lips curved into a snarl, "You're yelling too, you hypocrite! I'm not the one who was keeping the secret that lead to this!"

"PLEASE!" Chris yelled in frustration, "Like you have always told me everything!"

"I have!"

"Oh yeah? When we were seventeen you started sneaking out at night! I wasn't stupid; I just didn't follow you. Where were you going Sarah? Out to screw around with Drew?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Chris instantly regretted them. He was still mad, but what he had said overstepped the mark. Hurt and anger mixed in Sarah's face before she settled for a stoic mask. It was, in Chris's mind, far more terrifying then any other. Knowing when Sarah was angry was terrifying- but seeing blank features was even more so… because you didn't know what was going on behind her emotionless mask.

"Well then Chris," she said levelly, her eyes betraying no emotion and her voice very still, "if I have already screwed around with Drew, why haven't I screwed you yet? Hmmm?"

Silence blanketed the room and Sarah laughed bitterly, "What? No snappy comeback- no words of wisdom straight from a fortune cookie?"

Part of her was screaming profanities, but not a Chris. Why was she doing this? Was she trying to pick a fight? But as soon as she opened her mouth to apologize, to try and take it all back and attempt to reconcile…Chris had to edge in a few words of his own.

"Maybe I just feel no need to justify myself to a demon."

He had done it. He had played the final card. The one card that Sarah couldn't break through. Who she was.

And Chris hated himself for it. The words had just come out; he had no control over what he said. This wasn't them, he and Sarah didn't throw these sorts of insults at one another; they didn't fight over the stupidest of things. Maybe all of the time they were spending in close quarters was finally taking toll. Every little nitpick, every sore spot was being prodded at this moment. He and Sarah had never, ever fought like this; hell, he and Sarah had barely ever fought, period; and he supposed that was what made it worse. Each one knew which button to press and how it would affect the other. And Chris could honestly say he expected what came out of Sarah's mouth next.

"I get it now, Chris. Why your Daddy never gave you the time of day." Sarah began, a smirk on her face that was chillingly evil, "you're just. Not. Worth. It."

Paige had once told Chris that just because you expect one thousand horses to round the bend and trample you down, it doesn't make it hurt any less.

She was right.

Clenching his teeth together to bite back a retort, Chris yanked his jacket from the armchair and threw it on.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sarah demanded; she wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Out." Chris replied sharply.

"Where?"

"Why the hell do you care, _Your Highness_?" Chris snarled, "I don't matter because _I'm not worth it__._"

He orbed away in a shower of blue sparkles and Sarah stopped breathing. His departure had been like an icy bucket of water being thrown over her head. Oh God, What the hell had she done? She had…she had…

Sarah couldn't even get the thought to process in her mind. Everything she said. Everything _he_ had said. She recalled his words and her eyes narrowed dangerously. The anger began to strike up in her body.

Her rage bubbled to the surface and she threw her fist into the wall with a frustrated growl. The wall crumbled beneath her fist and a sharp sting of pain sliced across her hand. Blood coated her knuckles and a few scrapes decorated her palm.

She needed to blow off steam. Demon hunting was out because chances were she would run into Chris with her luck. Sarah found herself wandering out into P3, stomping on things in her way and pushing things away from her. The bar was darkened but Sarah could see the glasses stacked neatly on the benches underneath it. A small shot glass was oddly placed among wine glasses, almost calling to her.

There was a tequila bottle in the back, she knew that much. After grabbing the shot glass and tequila she sunk onto her foldout bed and sighed. She screwed up with Chris. She knew that. Only this wasn't as simple as kissing Wyatt; or going with Wyatt to spy on Chris's first date. This was bigger. She had played on Chris's insecurities, thrown things back into his face that she had vowed never to bring up. The shot glass glinted in the light and she sighed.

"One down." She mumbled before tipping the drink back and letting it slide its way down her throat.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

It was now four in the morning and Chris found himself sitting atop the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind ruffling through his hair. After three hours of demon fighting he had retired to here so he could think. He had dropped in to the manor and found his Aunt Prue being told stories of the past events the sisters had been through.

A smile touched at his lips when he remembered the bright smile on his mother's face. He knew exactly how she felt to see her sister back. When he had seen Sarah his heart had swelled and happiness had overtaken him. He forgot about Wyatt, and Piper, and Leo and every trouble he was having.

Only Sarah mattered at that moment.

Sarah.

His mind reeled back to their argument only hours before. That had been the most serious argument they had ever gotten in to. With all of the past they had dragged up with one another, Chris was hoping they could work through it. This wasn't an argument they were just going to get over. And now there was something else to worry about, too. When he had been away at P3, arguing with Sarah, a demon had attacked the manor in an attempt to get Wyatt. Piper had blown it up eventually but she had not called for Chris because she figured he and Sarah should have some alone time.

And that was a problem.

The breeze once again tousled his hair and he sighed heavily. He needed to talk to Sarah. Work through things. He was still angry at her reaction- but he had joined in the fight. So they were both at fault here. Blue sparkles swirled around his body as he headed back to P3…

…With no idea what he was about to find.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

When Chris reformed in P3, the back room was deserted. No Sarah. He had sensed for her only minutes before orbing, so she had to be here somewhere. The bathroom door was ajar and no sound could be heard anywhere in the room.

"Sarah?" he called, panic edging in his voice.

Chris took several steps forward before his foot kicked something on the ground and he heard a thud followed by gurgles of liquid. Green eyes looked down and found a bottle of tequila gushing onto the floorboards. Oh, God.

"Please…please, tell me you didn't…" Chris muttered to himself.

"HEY! That was _mine_!" a voice said indignantly from behind the foldout couch.

Chris headed for the couch and found Sarah lying on her back. She had a shot glass beside her, unfocused eyes and a very annoyed looked on her face.

"That…was mine. And…an you juss knocked it over! That was mine!"

The brunette stared at Sarah long and hard. Anger once again bubbled inside him. Okay, sure, they had gotten into a pretty bad fight, but was getting wasted really the answer?

"What. Have. You. Done?" he ground out, snatching the bottle from the floor and hauling the drunken beauty to her feet. She giggled slightly before pulling out of his hold.

"NO! I'm …I'm mad a' you!"

"SARAH!" Chris shouted angrily.

She squirmed and bit her lip.

"You're meeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-"

"SARAH!" Chris cut her off.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" she finished, even louder then she had begun.

She stumbled a little and looked around.

"It's night. I love the night." A cute yawn followed her statement, followed by a stretch of her arms above her head, "Sleeping is nice too."

Chris rolled his eyes. The last time Sarah had been drunk had been several hours of trying to get her to sleep. He and Wyatt had learned the hard way that when Sarah had exceeded her level of alcohol she tended to suffer from extremely random mood swings. She could go from threatening removal of certain body parts (Wyatt had hesitantly headed for the door at her threats) to being very… _very_ friendly. (Again, Wyatt had been the target for this while she had ignored Chris)

He pulled out of his thoughts to find Sarah pulling clothes off the ground. The new pajamas she had received were clutched in her hand and she was grinning.

"CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas! I wanna wear my present."

"Sarah maybe you should just go to sleep." Chris said through clenched teeth. His experience had also taught him that when you got angry with Sarah when she was drunk it tended to be very bad for both parties. Sarah would get either mad or sad and you would be left with either a tearful girl or one rather large bruise.

"Not until 'm dressed!" she slurred, looking around the room.

"I forgetted, where's the bathroom?"

With a heavy sigh, Chris steered the stumbling Sarah toward the bathroom. She promptly slammed the door in his face and he groaned. He was currently torn between anger and sympathy for Sarah. Okay, so she had gone out and gotten herself wasted; hence the anger. But he had said a few very bad things to her and he did regret them.

There were muffled sounds coming from the bathroom before a Sarah's voice called out his name. He hesitantly pushed open the door to find Sarah struggling with her shirt. The pants were on and her jeans discarded in a corner, but her shirt was proving to be quite a problem.

"But-tut-ons 'r haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddddd!" Sarah complained childishly with glazed eyes.

Chris merely stood in the doorway and stared at her. She really wasn't suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

Sarah raised her arms above her head and gave a grin, "Help me please, Chrissy!"

Unable to help his male hormones, several images raced through Chris's head. He pushed them away and took a deep breath.

"No, Sarah, You need to go to bed."

Her lower lip sunk into a pout and she whimpered. Chris watched her lower her arms and sniff quietly.

"Please?" she whispered innocently, biting her lip and stepping forward. The glow in her eyes was becoming very distracting.

"No."

Sarah's brow furrowed and she pouted even more, her bottom lip sinking down; making Chris hesitate. He was cursing himself silently for letting his mind wander as Sarah slowly stepped forward.

She. Was. Drunk.

By now Sarah had successfully made her way to Chris and gently rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm. 'M sleepy, Chrissy." She mumbled into his chest, her shirt forgotten.

"I'll take you to bed, Sarah. Come on."

He couldn't be mad at her right now, not while she was like this. Tomorrow, sure, he would give her hell for getting toasted; but right now she was his drunken best friend who needed help.

Ten minutes later Sarah was curled up on her bed, smiling up at Chris as he threw her blanket over her.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Sleep with me?" Sarah asked innocently.

Whether the double meaning was intentional or not, Chris sighed.

"Sarah-"

"CHRIS!" she squealed like a little girl, sitting up and flinging her arms around his neck.

Caught off guard, Chris staggered forward onto her bed, half on top of her. Seizing her opportunity, Sarah brought her mouth to his. The taste of alcohol lingered on her lips and Chris pulled away, only to be hauled back by Sarah's surprising strength. Sarah placed small butterfly kisses on his cheeks and neck as Chris tried to reason with her and pull away. Magic was out of the question, as she would eventually remember hers as well and use it. Last time he had been like this, Sarah had forgotten her magic altogether, which had proved to be a saving grace for Wyatt and himself when she wanted to go back out for more drinking, but couldn't work out how.

The kisses stopped and Sarah pulled away, looking directly into Chris's eyes.

"You're nice to me. I like you." She mumbled finally, burying her face in his neck.

"I like you too Spazzy," Chris told her quietly, a softness creeping into his voice, "but you need to sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Stay here. You keep away scary things." She begged without moving her face from his neck, making her breath ghost over his skin.

"I'll stay," he promised her.

"Yay!"

Sarah sunk back into her pillows and snuggled into Chris's chest, closing her eyes and yawning.

"Love you Chrissy." She whispered.

Chris flicked his hand at the switch, which plunged the back room into darkness. Sarah gave a scared whimper and drew herself closer.

"Shh, it's okay." He reassured his friend, stroking her hair.

"Love you Chrissy." She said again, this time he could picture her eyes flickering as she spoke.

"I love you too, Spazzy." Chris replied before he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come. His friend shifted against him and curled her hands into his shirt, prompting a small smile from Chris. Almost instantly, the smile faded and Chris frowned. This fight, it was going to cause a huge rift in their relationship; both friendship and dating wise. And that rift would cause problems with what they were here to do.

It killed him to think it. But he and Sarah couldn't do this anymore. They needed to focus on Wyatt.

And there was only one way to do that.

With the icy feeling of dread settling in his stomach, Chris unconsciously pulled Sarah closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Seven in the morning rolled around and Chris awoke to find himself alone in the back room. The bathroom door, however, was ajar and the unmistakable sound of groaning was heard. Chris headed into the bathroom and found Sarah kneeling with her cheek plastered to the cold tile floor. Her already pale face was now tinged with green and her eyes held dark shadows. Though the messy bed hair she had was something Chris found infinitely sexy.

But he wasn't thinking that.

"Sarah." He said levelly as he casually leaned in the doorframe. He wasn't going to go easy on her, hangover or no. So they fought- a big fight- but she could have been seriously injured. Last night he had been a good friend and kept her safe while she was drunk, but now she was coherent again it was time to be serious.

Bottle green eyes looked up and she groaned, "Not now, Christopher, mommy me later. I can't handle this now."

"Well you better prepare yourself, _Serenity_, because I am not just going to sit back after what happened! You could have been _attacked_! You could have been _seriously injured_!"

"I know," She croaked, sorrowfully.

"Do you?" was his harsh reply. She flinched at his volume and eyed him carefully.

"I was angry. Alcohol was there. It was stupid, it was careless and I can tell you right now that I am really, really regretting it but I can't change that I did do it, okay?"

Chris took several deep breaths and kept his mouth firmly closed. Sarah hung her head and fell into silence. For several tense minutes, no one said a word until Sarah looked up to find Chris staring down at her with emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry." She croaked out, "I know it sounds stupid and it doesn't even begin to cover the things I said, but I am sorry. I should have just gotten over the fact that you didn't tell me something, it was stupid to get so fired up about it."

With a heavy sigh, Chris uncrossed his arms and crouched beside her.

"I joined the argument," Chris insisted, "so I'm sorry as well, I could have just dropped it, but I didn't, I threw insults too. I didn't mean them either… I shouldn't have called you a demon. I knew it would hurt you."

"I shouldn't have mentioned Leo, it wasn't true, what I said. You are worth it Chris."

Her hand gently stroked his jaw and Chris flinched. It was a just a small jerk but Sarah instantly pulled her hand away as though burned.

"Sorry." She said immediately.

Another heavy and awkward silence descended. Somehow, apologizing wasn't going to get them through this altogether. It would be an unknown amount of time before the rift between them began to heal. With a heavy heart, Chris took Sarah's hand and looked directly into her emerald green eyes.

"Sarah," he began seriously, "we have to talk."

At those words, Sarah's heart began to beat quickly; she knew what those words meant. She knew what was coming… and she had a feeling she knew why.

"We…we always said that if our relationship came between Wyatt and our job, we would not be in it." He said slowly, hanging his head.

Sarah's eyes dimmed and she lowered her head in realization, "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry."

The words sounded remarkably stupid to his ears; but he didn't know what to say to her.

"No, I get it. We did say that and that argument we had was distracting us from our job. We shouldn't be together right now. Wyatt needs us." Sarah assured him with a steady voice. Her acceptance alarmed Chris slightly; she was just going to take it? He didn't want her to break down or make a scene, he knew she wouldn't, but the emotionless gaze and the unwavering voice had his nerves on edge.

Chris opened his mouth to speak but a call from above interrupted him.

"CHRIS! SARAH!"

Sarah looked up at Chris and he noted that her eyes were dim and emotionless, "could you go? Tell them I had to do something else? I don't want them to see me…like this." She gestured to her hair and the obvious circles under her eyes.

"Sure. And Sarah…" he seemed to debate what to say to her before he finally settled on just saying, "I'm sorry."

He orbed away, leaving Sarah alone in the bathroom. She sniffed quietly and pushed her hair irritably away from her face. Her best relationship she had ever had was the one with Chris. And she had gone and screwed it up. She knew Chris had insisted it was because they needed to focus on Wyatt, but a nagging voice in her head was screaming at her for being so stupid. She could have let it go, she _should _have let it go. It was so stupid of her to argue with him over such a stupid little thing. Now she had lost the one person she could always count on.

Another sniff came before Sarah couldn't hold back any longer. With one last glance around the empty bathroom, she clutched her knees to her chest and cried.

* * *

**A/N- I know what you all are thinking; did I really just do that? Well, yes, I really just did. This is filler, I know, I know, but I need fillers to flesh out my stories and create suspense. Gideon makes an appearance next chapter I promise and he has a nice surprise for our former Dream-Couple. And there will be more of Prue; I figured this chapter needed to be more about Sarah and Chris. Sorry for the late update but beside school work, my little sister got really sick and was in hospital and the ICU for a few days so my muse was hiding in a corner for a while. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter and I hope you can take the time to drop a review in for this one. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**And, just curious, how many people actually READ the Author's Notes? If you remember, can you give me a shout out in your review if you do? Just curious if I should bother writing them anymore.**


	31. The Break Up

_Six-year-old Sarah swung her legs leisurely from a high branch of a tree in the Halliwell backyard. Her bestest friend in the world was perched beside her, mimicking her leg movements._

"_Hey, Chris," Sarah said suddenly, looking over at him with her startlingly green eyes._

"_Yeah?" he replied, scooting closer to her to keep their voices down. If Piper found them in this tree she would probably have a heart attack and demand to know how they got up there. _

_Magic powers were such a wonderful thing._

"_What's a boyfriend?"_

_The question, such an innocently curious question, made Chris frown slightly._

"_I dunno, a boy who is a friend, I guess. Why?"_

"'_Cause mommy wants me to meet her boyfriend today." Sarah replied, wrinkling her nose, "that's why she made me dress so pretty and told me not to get dirty."_

_Telling a six-year-old not to get dirty while visiting their best friend was like telling a child not to eat cake on their birthday; but Sarah had promised not to soil her clothes._

_Chris looked his friend up and down, "Oh. Well you look pretty today."_

_Sarah grinned and revealed a heart-melting sight of a cute gap where she had lost her tooth last week._

"_Thank-you!"_

_For the occasion, Amanda had chosen a pair of clean blue jeans and a pale blue shirt with a white bird on it as well as a new pair of sneakers. Sarah's hair was tied up in twin plaits of glossy ebony. _

_Silence surrounded them and Chris curiously watched the birds fly in and out of the branches, regarding the pair curiously._

"_Are you my boyfriend then?"_

_Chris shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I guess so. I'm a boy who's your friend."_

"_Oh. Okay."_

"_SARAH! CHRIS!" Piper called from below them, "Get out of that tree! Amanda is here!"_

_In one swift movement, Sarah swooped over and placed a small kiss on Chris's cheek. Having had his cootie shot, Chris didn't panic, but instead gave his friend a rather adult-like look of confusion._

"_What was that for?"_

"_Mommy does that to her boyfriend sometimes. I seen them. Once she actually kissed him __on the lips__!"_

_Chris wrinkled his nose and remembered seeing his Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe kiss his Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop the same way._

"_SARAH! CHRIS!"_

_Hesitantly, Chris leaned in and pressed his lips against Sarah's cheek in a return gesture. She giggled and laced her hand into his before jumping out of the tree with him. Piper and Amanda smiled at each other as their children landed on the ground feet first, hands entwined. The two were grinning from ear to ear and shared a secret smile before Amanda walked out the door._

_Sarah couldn't stop smiling through the whole meeting with her mommy's boyfriend. Chris was her boyfriend._

* * *

Not anymore.

Sarah was now balled up on her bed, her head throbbing painfully. Eventually she and Chris had learned what the term boyfriend and girlfriend meant and had decided that they _weren't _boyfriend and girlfriend. She shifted uncomfortably and sniffed quietly, she had remained on the floor of the bathroom was several minutes before she had dragged herself back to bed. How the hell had she screwed things up so much? Why the hell had she screwed things up so much?

Her enchanting eyes swept across the room and landed on Chris's bed, unmade and empty. Chris. Her Chrissy.

Not her Chrissy. Not anymore.

Another wave of emptiness crashed over her and she buried her head in the blankets, tears falling freely, and shoulders shaking uncontrollably as her feelings poured out. Her hangover was becoming harder and harder to bear with these random bouts of sadness.

Wiping her eyes, Sarah sat up from the bed and, wincing slightly, stood up and began to gather her clothes from the ground. Having slept in her shirt from the other night she vaguely remembered that she, once again, had nothing to wear. The shirt Chris had leant her was discarded on the floor where she had changed out of it shortly before their argument. She owned plenty of jeans, yet her lack of shirts was becoming quite a problem, considering all her new shirts were still at the manor…and she didn't really want to go there.

"Oh super." She grumbled, reaching for a green shirt on Chris's pile and gathering he towel.

Maybe a hot shower would clear things up for her.

The steam rose around her as she increased the temperature again and again until it was only blazing heat raining down on her, yet she felt oddly numb. In the complete disarray of her brain, one thought kept coming up. It was Christmas Day. She had been broken up with on Christmas Day, it was almost too cliché seeing as it had been a Christmas tradition that brought her and Chris together in the first place.

Five minutes later Sarah exited the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair and drying it as her fingers passed through each lock. Blue orbs dazzled her eyes and she groaned, expecting to see Chris before her; but when the figure materialized she stared confusedly.

"Gideon?"

* * *

_Underneath the tree, Sarah leaned back against Chris with a content sigh, her eyelids flickering._

"_This was a really awesome second date." She mumbled to her boyfriend._

_Chris laughed, the noise rumbling in his chest, "I agree. So, what do we do now?"_

"_Sleepy." Sarah murmured, burying her face in his chest and smiling when his hand dipped into her lower back._

_Chris caught her hand and pressed their palms together, his fingers curving over the top of hers._

"_It's only noon," Chris laughed again, entwining their fingers, "so you need to stay awake. If you do, I will give you something special."_

"_Dirty!" Sarah giggled against his chest before raising her head to find Chris's lips only millimeters from hers._

"_Surprise." He whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss._

_When Sarah broke away she laughed, her eyes sparkling._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Chris choked down his breakfast and drank deeply from his cup of orange juice, his thoughts wandering from the table discussion. His mother had worried over Sarah's absence but had not pressed further when he said that she had not felt very well but would be here as soon as she did.

A door hammered into the ground and creaked open, Gideon emerging at the top of the stairs with his usual air of importance. He caught sight of Prue at the table and his jaw dropped theatrically.

"Prudence? How?"

"Sarah and Chris." She answered calmly; not at all fazed by the presence of a man everyone assumed she did not know.

Gideon's eyes darted to the table and found Chris, his face curving up into a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Well…what a lovely Christmas gift."

"Why are you here, Gideon?" Leo interrupted sharply; Gideon would never make a house call, not unless it was important.

Almost sensing, the uneasiness in the room, Gideon raised his arms, "Oh, no, no, no, this is not anything bad at all, I promise you. I just felt that after all Chris and Sarah have been doing that they deserved a little something."

Piper looked up questioningly from beside Prue, who was eying Gideon with a sense of mistrust.

"Um, well, Magic School has a few extra rooms available, quite similar to the dorm rooms in fact and I was wondering if perhaps Chris and Sarah would like to set up residence there. I mean, it seems more beneficial, P3 is perhaps not the best place as things are getting rather heated; all the books will be nearby and they will each have a nice warm bed."

Piper perked up visibly, though since the arrival of her sister, she had been unusually chipper all morning.

"That's a wonderful idea, Chris, I know you and Sarah are settled in P3 but it is pretty small and those fold out couches can't be doing you much good, and with the amount of magic you are doing it's probably best you aren't hanging around the back rooms."

Chris could sense every eye on him and he shifted uncomfortably, "Um, yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, man."

Gideon smiled, his eyes falling again to Prue, "Prudence, you have grown up."

"Yes, my mother has told me a lot about you."

"Ah, Penelope, I do remember her well…and Samuel, of course." His eyes went to Paige for a moment.

Prue nodded, her icy eyes still not showing any signs of warmth towards Gideon. He seemed to notice this and clapped his hands.

"Well then, I don't want to keep you from catching up any longer, I do hope you enjoy your Christmas."

'What about Sarah?" Chris asked suddenly, stopping Gideon as he headed for the door.

"Oh, she is already informed, I found her this morning in P3, she accepted immediately, and told me where I could find you; she thought the idea was brilliant. Anyhow, have a lovely day. Christopher, come by my office today and I will show you to your room."

The brunette nodded and watched as Gideon left the manor via the door connecting it to Magic School. As soon as he left Prue lowered her glass and sighed.

"I don't trust him."

"What?" Leo interrupted, clearly shocked as to why she wouldn't trust a man he had known for all his white lightering life.

"I don't know, I just don't get a good vibe from him. Besides, he is one of the Elders that chose to make Samuel stay a whitelighter."

Piper sighed, "Please! No business talk at the table! I want today to be about…family." Tears gathered in her eyes as she said that word, casting her gaze around, faltering as she came to the empty chair beside Chris.

'Speaking of family," Paige piped in, her eyes also on the empty chair, "we're missing Sarah, do you think she could make it to lunch?"

Phoebe agreed and Leo nodded, Chris shrugged and turned his bacon over with his fork, 'Maybe, she didn't seem that bad this morning but it was probably best she stayed in bed a little bit longer. I'll see what I can do."

Prue looked at her nephew over her cup of orange juice. He was hiding something; she could see it in his eyes. He was so much like her, in many aspects. Prue could tell he was keeping something a secret, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the young woman everyone kept mentioning who had a hand in her being back.

She knew bits and pieces about this "Sarah" girl, her relationship with Chris, her general back-story, that when she had died the two of them had been close, but she was yet to properly meet her.

"I'd love to meet her," Prue agreed, lowering her glass and bringing her gaze firmly to Chris's.

He nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll see what I can manage…Aunt Prue."

After that conversation, Phoebe and Piper continued to fill Paige in on some of the adventures before her time, Paige listening with rapt attention, her eyes lingering on Prue every so often. She had always worried about feeling like an outcast among the sisters, but she felt accepted. While the three talked, Leo adding in the occasional comment, Chris and Prue held a stead gaze, neither willing to look away first. Prue smiled softly at her nephew and she watched as his steady stare wavered for a moment.

"Sarah…she liked you." He said suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm sure I'll like her." Prue said in response, before smiling again and joining in the conversation with her sisters and brother-in-law.

Chris slunk into his chair, his fist clenching around the cutlery in his hand.

Maybe he needed to go to Magic School…. Just for a while to take his mind off everything. He politely excused himself from the table, under the guise of going to find Sarah. In reality, he wanted to be as far from her as he could get, at least for the moment.

As the door to Magic School hammered into the ground, Chris felt eyes on his back, but they were not threatening. Instead, they were almost comforting. The heavy wooden door closed behind him and Prue smiled to herself.

Her nephew was very much like her.

* * *

"G-Gideon, I don't understand!" Sigmund stammered, his glasses slipping down his sweating nose as he wiped his perspiring brow, "having Sarah and Chris here, it could be disastrous!"

"No, Sigmund. Having them here will be a far greater benefit to us. Now we can watch their every move, and stop them if they ever get too close to finding us out."

"B-b-but…I-I-I-I"

"Keep your friends close, Sigmund," Gideon said, his voice low and calm, "but you must always keep your enemies closer…"

"Gideon, I don't think I can do this for you much-"

"YES YOU CAN!" Gideon snarled, crossing the room in two strides and seizing the shorter man by the collar, "We have worked too hard for too long to let this plan fail if we FAIL…"

"If we fail what?" A new voice chimed in from the doorway, a tilt of suspicion in it. Gideon promptly dropped Sigmund to the ground and turned to find Chris leaned against the door jam

Gideon abruptly let go of Sigmund's collar, turning to face the brunette in the door.

"If we fail at saving Wyatt. It seems that lately, things have been leading nowhere very quickly, and failing…it is becoming a possibility. My apologies Sigmund," he turned back to the shell-shocked man behind him, "I just lost my temper. I don't wish for Wyatt to be turned evil, especially…" he turned back to Chris, looking deeply into his green eyes, "considering the consequences you have described."

Chris eyed Gideon with distrust and did not relax his posture. "My room."

"Beg your pardon?" Gideon questioned, not liking the look in the young man's eye.

"My room," Chris said again, pushing himself off the door frame and standing in the centre, "I was wondering which way it was?"

Gideon's mouth formed an "o" and he nodded, heading forward and gesturing down the long halls.

"Right, the rooms are down this hall, make a left and then a right and you will reach what looks like a brick wall, don't let it fool you, it is actually a full hallway but lately the building has been temperamental with the students and turning staircases into long drops and hallways into dead ends. Go through the wall and make a right, there are two rooms side by side. One is Sarah's and one is yours, I have already explained the workings of them to her, I'm sure she'll fill you in."

As he finished, he looked again into Chris's eyes, which still showed that he did not fully trust Gideon.

"Thanks."

The brunette turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. Gideon waited until he had turned the corner before closing the door to his office, resting his head on the hard wood and sighing loudly.

"Now _this _is going to be a problem…"

* * *

Two doors stood in front of Chris, both identical in every way. One, however, belonged to Sarah and one was his.

He just didn't know which one.

He had already tried sensing for her, hoping to avoid any confrontation, but it appeared she was blocking him; so here he stood. Left or right?

Choosing the door to the right, Chris hesitantly pushed the door open and drank in the details of the room. The floor was carpeted wall to wall and it was thick and soft under his feet, handsome emerald curtains were drawn across the window and tied with silver cord. A desk was placed in the corner and a door he presumed was for the bathroom was set off to his left. But what caught his eye was the bed.

The fact that it was a large, black four-poster with emerald drapes was not what caught his eye, nor was it the warm and inviting cover and the overall softness of the bed.

It was the peacefully sleeping figure between the crisp white sheets.

Sarah's long black hair spilled out in contrast to the white sheets though her pale skin nearly matched the colour. The duvet was low around her hips, exposing a shirt he recognized as one of his own.

Chris's heart ached at the scene. Had they been together he would have perhaps sneakily laid beside her and kissed her forehead before waking her but now…

Now things were different.

With a flick of his fingers Chris moved the cover up onto her body and murmured to her.

"Sleep tight, Serenity."

Had Chris looked back as he walked out the door, he may have seen Sarah's eyes open carefully before she closed them and returned to her feigned sleep.

Inside his own room, Chris was busy arranging books along the desk. The walls of his room were plain white, along with the carpet and the bed, it seemed that to make these rooms more homely for the students each was enchanted with magic that allowed them to decorate the room any way they wished.

Chris had been tempted to try out the spell but decided against it and instead settled for unpacking his things. There wasn't much, mostly his clothes and his books, along with the occasional potion. A clock above the door read that it was about lunchtime, and he knew his mother and aunts would likely be waiting for him at home.

With Sarah.

Skipping breakfast wouldn't have raised many eyebrows, however, if she skipped lunch Piper would certainly be demanding to know what was going on. With a heavy sigh, Chris picked up his last pair of jeans and tossed them into the third drawer of the bureau, when something fell out of the crease at the knee.

Lying on the wood of the drawer was a small plastic ring that Chris recognized all too well.

"_We're gonna get married!"_ a memory echoed in his head.

"She gave it back…" he whispered to himself.

"CHRIS!" the call came as a shock and the brunette stumbled back, dropping the ring and watching it roll underneath the chest of drawers.

It only took him seconds to realize that his mother was probably calling him for lunch. Exiting his room, Chris knocked on Sarah's door, preparing himself for what he was going to say to her. When there was no answer, Chris frowned and pushed open the door, his eyes landing on the empty bed.

She'd already gone.

"Oh." He said to himself quietly. He'd gotten used to having Sarah's presence with him at all times; he wasn't used to be without her. Shrugging off the gnawing feeling in his stomach, he orbed himself to the manor, not feeling the eye son his back as Gideon watched him from around the corner.

* * *

As Chris rematerialized, Piper grabbed her son in a warm hug.

"There you are, how is your new room?" she said with a smile.

"Um, its great Mom, is Sarah here?"

Piper smiled warmly, "Yes, she got her a few minutes before you did, she is upstairs with Paige and Phoebe, and they are getting her to wear some of the clothes they bought her."

The witchlighter's stomach settled at the knowledge that Sarah was okay, and turned his attention to his mother, who was carrying a large plate of food to the table while Prue mixed the famous Halliwell punch.

Loud chatter and thudding on the stairs alerted everyone that the three young women were on their way back downstairs, Phoebe and Paige in the front while Sarah shyly came around the corner after them.

"Ta-da!" Phoebe proclaimed, waving her arms at Sarah with a big grin on her face.

"Isn't she gorgeous? We picked the _perfect _clothes for her if I do say so myself!" Paige said proudly.

Chris ran his eyes over Sarah's body, his mouth going dry. Gorgeous…didn't cover it.

Her long legs were encased in form fitting jeans that settled low on her hips, and a red shirt wrapped around her body and tied in a small bow on her left shoulder leaving the other bare. She looked…

"Perfect." Chris said.

The women and Leo all smiled broadly at Chris and Sarah, not knowing that at that very moment, the dream couple were at opposite ends of the playing field and silently begging to run even further.

"My, my, my," Piper's voice broke Chris out of his stupor and he looked in her direction, as did Sarah.

"What?" the black haired girl asked quietly, doing her best to avoiding looking Chris in the eyes.

"Look who is under the mistletoe" sang Phoebe, giving Sarah a light push towards Chris.

Chris felt his heart turn icy as he realized the implications of this. Awkwardly, Sarah stood onto het toes and brushed a kiss to his cheek.

Paige catcalled and Phoebe swatted Chris's arm, "Come on nephew put a little oomph into it!"

Sarah and Chris has both openly kissed in front of his aunts and parents before, and there had been a rather unfortunate incident in the back room of P3 when Phoebe and Paige had orbed in on one of the pair's make-out sessions….

* * *

_Sarah laughed as Chris tugged her down onto his bed, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Her back hit the mattress as Chris flipped her underneath him, kissing her again._

"_What- Happened- To-Working?" Sarah breathed between kisses, her hands playing through her boyfriend's hair. He'd been talking about needing it cut but she honestly liked it this way._

"_We're working," came his quick as a flash reply, catching her hand as it came through his hair again and pressing their palms together._

_Still kissing her, he brought his other hand down to pick up a book, opening it to a random page and casually flicking his eyes to read the page._

"_In 1723," he began, breaking the kiss much to the disappointment of his girlfriend, "witches began to form large groups to help fight against a certain demon wreaking hav-"_

_Sarah giggled and wrapped her leg around Chris's hip, flipping the two of them over so she sat atop his hips. _

"_If I wanted a history lesson I'd have stayed awake during Magic History," she said, her green eyes a darker shade of green than normal. Chris grinned as he closed the book and tossed it to the floor, bringing his hands up to cup her cheek._

"_Got any better suggestions for our time?"_

_With one hand beside his head and the other by Chris's waist, Sarah leant down over Chris, her hair falling over either side of his face._

"_A couple."_

_Half an hour later, the jingling sound of orbs filled the small back room and two feminine figures appeared. As soon as the orbs around them disappeared, the young women took in the sight before them. Chris was on top of Sarah, his shirt unbuttoned and his hair mussed in the perfect statement of "I have just spent time making out with my girlfriend", while Sarah's shirt hung off one shoulder and her hair fell in messy tangles, conveying the same message as her boyfriend's. What aided in Phoebe and Paige's assumptions however was that the two had clearly not heard the orbs and were still attached at the lips. _

* * *

Chris was still yet to live that down. He had no doubts the story had gotten back to his mother and father. But for once, that memory didn't bring on the knot in his stomach of being caught in a position with Sarah and having his parents find out about it…. It was the memory of Sarah.

Chris's train of thought was wandering again, he'd noticed that happening a lot lately, it appeared his lack of sleep was finally catching up with him. The brunette was abruptly jerked out of his thoughts by a pair of lips against his own. It didn't take him long to realize that Sarah had realized they weren't getting out of here without a proper kiss, and decided to get it over with.

The kiss was simple and short, but it did nothing to stop the ache in Chris's chest when Sarah pulled away. The awkwardness of the kiss had gone unnoticed by almost everyone in the room, with the exception of two icy blue eyes in the corner. Phoebe laughed joyfully, patting her nephew on the back and Paige giggled, raising her glass of eggnog. Piper and Leo shyly looked at each other and held hands in the doorway before Piper shepherded everyone into the dining room for lunch.

An hour went by and soon the entire table was laughing hysterically along with Prue as she told Paige a story about a demon vanquish gone horribly wrong when she was turned into a dog.

"Did-Did you ever actually date that guy?" Paige wheezed, clutching at her sides while Piper tried her hardest to hold in her laughter. Phoebe was shuddering with suppressed giggled from behind her glass water.

Prue rolled her eyes, "we went on few dates but I had to cancel our first one because I spent the Entire night de-fleaing my hair!"

The table erupted in laughter again and Chris smiled to himself, he had heard these stories before, in his own future. Chris reached out his hand to grab the applesauce when Sarah made the same movement, their hands brushed and the pair jerked away from each other. Thankfully, everyone at the table was either trying to catch their breath and didn't notice, or had their eyes closed with tears streaming down their face.

"Um, yeah, I should probably get back to Magic School, if that's okay with you, Mom?" Chris stumbled, hastily standing up and pushing his chair in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sarah cast him a glance and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Chris's stomach twisted at the look of hurt and pain in her eyes, and he couldn't help but think his own green eyes held the same.

Piper stood up precariously, one hand on her large stomach, the other pushing down on the table for support. She was still giggling every now and then, wiping the occasional tear out of her eye.

"Of course Peanut, but if you're up to it, Granddad's coming for dinner tonight? I know you spent almost all day here with us but I thought that maybe you would want to see him?"

The idea of seeing his Grandfather made Chris smile brightly, "I'd love to, mom."

She pecked his cheek lightly and patted her stomach, "Okay, good luck. You too Sarah,"

The girl in question looked up from her empty plate at her name. It didn't take long for the pieces to click in both parties heads. When Chris left, which usually meant Sarah left with him, the two were always working in Magic School at the same time. Chris paused, not sure what to do. Sarah stood in her place, brushing her hands on her new jeans and smiling happily.

"Yeah, Chris, you and I have a lot of work to get through. Thanks Piper."

Piper brushed a kiss across her cheek also, pulling the young woman into a warm hug, followed by her son.

"No…thank _you_." The brunette's eyes went straight to her oldest sister and she smiled shakily.

Sarah saw where her eyes were going and smiled a real smile, "No problem, Piper."

After saying their goodbyes, Chris and Sarah both made it up the staircase and watched the heavy wooden door thunk into place. Once inside Magic School, Chris stuffed his hands awkwardly into his pockets and sighed.

"I'm gonna….check out a few leads." He said nervously.

Sarah turned her eyes on him, a blank mask of her emotions, "Sure, I'm gonna go to my room, I left some books in there."

"Oh…" Chris didn't know what to say, so he shrugged awkwardly and nodded, "okay."

Each thud of Sarah's boots on the floor made him sigh as he watched her walk away.

"_you did this to yourself you know." _Hissed a voice in the back of his head, _"YOU broke up with HER… don't go crying over something you did."_

"I know." Chris whispered to nobody in particular. Turning his head, he blocked out any thought not directly related to Wyatt and headed up the long wooden staircase to the small sheltered area above the ground floor. The large table in the centre was piled high with books, and the four surrounding bookcases were bare, but this spot was secluded and quiet.

Grabbing the large, leather-bound tome to his right, the 22 year old, newly single brunette slumped down into his chair and began to read.

* * *

The mid-afternoon sun was casting a yellow glow across Chris's books, spread in no particular order across the large desks in the library. Paper scattered the floor and the tabletop as the brunette rested his head on his hand and stared blankly at the books. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not hear the slow footsteps approaching him, and only acknowledged the other presence when a soft, feminine voice called his name.

"Chris?"

"AH!"

The brunette jerked back, his hand reaching for the jeweled athame concealed under a heavy text. Before he could bring it down, a slim hand had caught his wrist and twisted the shining blade from his grasp.

"It's just me…" Sarah finished.

"…oh."

There was no denying that the silence surrounding them was deafening. And very awkward. The athame blade caught the glow and shone briefly as Sarah nervously tossed it between her hands.

"I…I…um…I wanna tell you something…"

"About Wyatt?"

There was a tinge of hope in Chris's voice as he spoke these words, hoping, praying it had to do with Wyatt. Chris could feel the deadline drawing nearer and nearer.

"Um…no."

"Oh," the disappointment cut Sarah like a knife, but she bit the inside of her cheek and took a shuddering breath.

"It's about you and me."

"…Oh."

This time there was no trace of disappointment, only a small tinge of fear.

"Um…" Chris swallowed nervously, "go on."

Sarah began with obvious confidence, but it wavered as she entered the middle of her words.

"I just want you to know that…I heard you. You said that we needed to end it because we weren't spending enough time on Wyatt and you were right. But I still want my best friend to be there."

"And he will be," Chris promised her, stepping closer and touching her shoulder awkwardly.

For some reason, every word that left Sarah's mouth sent sharp needles of pain into his heart. He had hated himself when he had ended it, he hadn't wanted to; but he had needed to. But still, Sarah accepting it suddenly made it all so very real.

"I have to go." Sarah told him, jerking him from his thoughts. Sarah was now ready to head down the stairs, a book in her hand, the athame placed back on the table.

"Where?" Chris asked, confused.

"I am helping some of the staff re-build the demon blocks. Apparently they are starting to fall, they do every year and it takes forever to put them up again so I figured I would lend a hand this time around. Gideon said it might be good of me to get a feel for some of the staff, just in case their powers come in handy."

"Yeah," Chris said absently, a tinge of sorrow in his voice "sounds good. Have fun."

But Sarah was already halfway down the staircase, her curtain of hair swinging behind her. The heavy doors to the library shut with a creak and Chris only the realized just how alone he was in the room. Any other day, he and Sarah would have used this alone opportunity to spend some time together, whether it be laughing as they researched or 'taking breaks'.

But they wouldn't do that anymore.

With a heavy sigh, Chris pulled a piece of worn paper from his jacket pocket and opened it up. At least fifty names were scrawled across the paper, many with large black lines slashed through them. Green eyes glanced over the list and something weighed heavy on his mind.

What exactly had he walked in on today in Gideon's office with Sigmund?

The thought had bothered him since it had happened, but he was unsure whether or not he was being paranoid or not. He had been going to ask Sarah but…

His thought came to an abrupt halt when Sarah's name entered his mind. Shaking it off, Chris pulled out a pen and tugged the cap off with his teeth.

Two columns were ruled up on the paper, titled, '_Known Threat'_ and '_Potential Threat'_. Underneath Potential threat, Chris printed a new name boldly and in large writing.

**"Gideon."**

* * *

**A/N- … Urgh. Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through this again, but after a few hurtful PMs it is apparent that I do. I love this story, it is "my baby" and I will try my hardest not to abandon it. But for the past few months I have been sick. I do not need to update this story, I do not have to finish it, and this story is a side project in my life. I care a lot about my readers and those who take the time to give loving reviews but unfortunately real life must come first and in my real life I was sick. Sorry to those who patiently waited and gave encouragement but some people cut me very deep with their words. I am trying to get the chapters up quickly. If anyone spots any errors, plot holes or oddly structured sentences please feel free to tell me as I am posting this pretty late –or early- and the words are sort of swimming but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the support and to my readers, reviewers etc. asking for reviews seems kind of bad considering I made you all wait so long for a mediocre (coughreallybadcough) chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading. Victor is in the next chapter! Time for a daddy- daughter reunion. If anyone is confused, Chris and Sarah brought Prue back at midnight on the 25th of December, meaning she disappears midnight on the 26th, and it is still approximately 9 hours until Prue has to be returned. **


	32. Friendly Advice

Victor Bennet would admit that he was not easily shocked. After all, his wife had had magical powers, his mother in law was quite literally a witch, one morning he had awoken to find that his daughters had been playing "freeze the kitty" all over the house, and on a daily basis his children battled demons. Add to that the fact his grandson was back from the future where his eldest grandson was evil overlord, and said youngest grandson's best friend was the offspring of a Source of all Evil and a Goddess…

He felt he'd been doing alright.  
However, as he ascended the steps to the manor, presents piled precariously in his hands, he had no idea what he was about to see. Rapping on the door with his free hand, Victor tried to organize the presents as best he could when the door slowly opened. Without looking up, he held out a few gifts and felt them taken from his grasp.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, shaking his foot, "seems one of your plants got a bit attached to me coming up the walkway." He laughed, pulling off the small green tangles. His eyes rose to the small hand that now held three decoratively wrapped gifts and his heart stopped.

"Prue?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Resurrected?" Victor breathed, his hands shaking around the glass of cold water Chris had pressed into his hand as he staggered over the threshold on the manor. He'd admit, demons and Sources, and Slayers was one thing…

But his daughter?

"Yeah," Piper said with a smile, her eyes locked on her older sister.

"But not like Sarah?" Victor said, looking around for the raven haired girl. When he did not see her his eyes immediately went to his grandson, who was conveniently avoiding his eyes. Knowing he would have to pull young Christopher aside later, Victor let his mind wander back to the matter at hand.

"No," Prue confirmed, "Sarah's resurrection seems to be a permanent thing, I'm only here for the day. Anything longer could possibly throw of the equilibrium and potentially send the world into a mass chaos it's…" she paused, shaking her head and raising her hand, a thoughtful look in her icy blue eyes, "actually quite interesting that my being here hasn't already upset something."

Victor gaped openly, sipping his water and rubbing his brow.

"Resurrected?" he said again, this time with less stammer and more strength.

Phoebe smile and settled down next to him, "Yes Daddy, resurrected. Now, you wanna enjoy the time here with us?"

Victor either did not hear her, or chose not to answer. His eyes were still held on Prue's form. In two strides he cleared the floor and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"My little Prudence. My baby girl. I missed you so much," the tears were slowly streaming down his face but nobody in the room blamed him for that. Leo had buried a sister in law, Phoebe and Piper had buried a sister but Victor…he had buried a _daughter. _

Prue's arms went around her father, heat pricking at the edges of her eyes, "I missed you too, Daddy."

That was all that was said…it was all that needed to be.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"Okay, we got mashed potatoes we got carrots, broccoli, we have assorted meats and drinks, I don't wanna hear complaining people I worked my ass off today!" Piper announced as Leo and Chris carried the food to the table. After the emotional reunion everyone had retired to the kitchen where they now sat around the crowded table. Once everyone was seated, Piper looked around with a frown.

"Chris? I thought you said Sarah was coming?"

The brunette looked up from his plate, his green eyes suddenly glazing over and his face rearranging into a mask, "Um, yeah, she said she was going to make it, I don't know where she would-"

The thud of the Magic School door cut off his sentence abruptly. As it swung open, Chris saw Gideon's long cloak appear, followed by the pale blue of Sarah's jeans. Oh, he remembered those jeans. As she descended the staircase and entered the dining area behind Gideon and she caught sight of the family and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry, I got wrapped up helping the magical protection shields. That's some quality magic right there."

Gideon nodded sagely, "Yes, yes well your contribution should help the school greatly, after all protection against the students once they come back from break is my main priority."

Chris kept his eyes on Gideon the entire time, watching through narrowed lids. He had spent the afternoon researching Elders, and so far he had no solid evidence of any reason an Elder would want to turn Wyatt bad. Gideon's name had never been mentioned in any textbook in the future when discussing Rogue Elder's so perhaps he was wrong in his assumptions? Chris was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't notice Sarah taking a seat beside him and placing her napkin delicately in her lap.

"Well," Gideon said, clapping his hands together, "I best be going. Thank-you, Serenity, your contribution has no doubt done wonders for the school's protection. Happy Christmas."

Once his long black robes had disappeared out the door, Sarah wrinkled her nose and pulled a face.

"I hate being called that."

"Serenity?" Paige asked, handing Phoebe the mashed potatoes.

The raven haired girl gave a shudder and nodded, reaching for a bread roll, "Yes, that awful name."

The women laughed and Sarah smiled, offering the basket of rolls to Chris.

"Want one Chrissie?"

Momentarily taken aback by her chipper behaviour, Chris waved off the basket and took a slice of turkey from his mother.

"I happen to think it's a lovely name," Victor interjected, not having missed the exchange between the two. Sarah rolled her eyes, sipping from her glass of sparkling cider.

"That would be because it's not _yours, _Victor. Something about it just seems so…" she paused, obviously searching for the right word to describe it. Meanwhile Chris watched her from the corner of his eye. She seemed so happy, so different from how she had been when he last saw her. Perhaps her time with the other staff did her some good.

"Serene?" Phoebe supplied with a laugh, Prue fought back a laugh but everyone else at the table began to giggle. Sarah smiled and playfully threw a carrot stick at the short haired woman.

"It's not me, if that makes any sense. My mother thought Serenity was too hard for a poor baby to learn and follow, so she always called me Sarah. Unless I was in trouble," she added as an afterthought, "but I was always Sarah."

Victor leaned over and filled her glass up again, smiling at her. She smiled again and he noticed that her eyes never shined the way he had seen them, and her smile was so flawless, it had to be faked. If you added to the problem that Chris was sneaking glances in her direction and awkward moments were becoming increasingly obvious between them, something was definitely wrong.

"Sarah is nice also." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

From across the table, piper cleared her throat and stood up, hand on her stomach, "I would like to propose a toast."

Everyone fell silent and Piper smiled and looked around.

"I…never thought I would see a scene like this. My three, beautiful sisters; my daddy; my two beautiful baby boys; my gorgeous and loving husband," her eyes landed on Sarah and her smile grew even wider, a tear dropping down her cheek, "and the most amazing daughter I never had. We've all been through our ups and downs but we're here, and we're happy, and no normal life could ever compete with this. To family, past, present, and future."

"To family" everyone chorused, raising their glasses of assorted beverages. Wyatt, who was propped in his high chair clearly seemed to sense something was happening raised his fist and gurgled something before sucking on his fingers and kicking his legs.

Leo wrapped an arm around Piper and kissed her gently, earning catcalls from Paige and Phoebe. Leo coughed and raised his beer again, "To Sarah and Chris…for helping me see the light, and what I really wanted in life, and what I didn't want. Your love for one another is unbreakable, and I admire that."

"To Sarah and Chris"

Across the table, Prue's icy eyes watched Sarah's façade falter for a split second. Pain, anger, sadness and loss washed over her features, and her nephew did the same. The toast was brought to a close and the chatter began, once again stories from the past resurfaced some good, some bad and others downright embarrassing. But amongst the chatter and jubilant noise Two separate people watched as an ex-couple tried their hardest to convince themselves, their ex, and the rest of the world that they were just fine.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Three hours passed and it did not take long for the Halliwell's to end up in the living room, scattered into separate groups. Leo and piper gazed adoringly at each other in the far armchair, Leo's hand on Piper's stomach; Paige and Phoebe sat beside the Christmas tree, giggling over presents like five year old children, Victor and Prue leant against the wall casually observing their chosen prey. Sarah was curled up on the floor, absently toying with her hair while Chris was slumped in a nearby armchair with his nose buried between the aged pages of a tome entitled _"Demon Magicks and their Properties"_

Victor knew his daughter was planning something, and he knew it was eerily similar to what he had planned for his grandson.

"Prudence?" he asked quietly, looking at his eldest daughter, her blue eyes locked with his and he knew he was not the only one seeing what was clearly going on with the two of them.

"Sarah?" he asked her, raising his beer to his lips.

"That was the plan. Chris?"

"That was the plan."

"Same time?" she said, nodding to the two people blissfully unaware what was going on.

"That could work."

"Ready?"

Victor took another drink of his beer and gave another glance at his daughter, only to find her looking back.

"I can't let him lose her like I lost your mother." He said quietly, knowing she already knew it. Prue smiled and shook her hair out, gently touching a necklace at her throat.

"And I can't let her lose him, like I lost Andy."

Without another word, the two headed off, Victor leaning against his grandson's armchair and smiling down at him.

"Hey, wanna come for a walk with me?"

Prue kneeled down next to Sarah and she looked up from out of her daze.

"Hey Prue." She said the greeting so natural to her Prue felt as though she had known her for a long time.

"Hey Sarah I was wondering if maybe you wanted to walk with me?"

Sarah tilted her head then smiled, '"Sure."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Prue and Sarah wandered around the backyard of the Halliwell manor, not talking until Prue broke the sudden silence.

"So, why did you two break up?"

To her credit, Sarah handled the sudden shock very well, had Prue not been looking at her the precise second she asked the question, she would have missed the emotion in Sarah's eyes before she masked it and replied with a casual.

"Sorry? Chris and I are still together."

Prue laughed quietly and looked over at the young woman, "Sarah, it takes more than that to fool me. I've been where you are before; I recognize it in your face. It's all there."

Sarah lowered her head and quietly answered.

"Wyatt needs to be our main priority."

Prue nodded, obviously understanding, and gestured to a small stone bench for them to sit at. Taking Sarah's hand in hers Prue 's blue eyes locked with Sarah's green ones.

"I don't know much about you, but in the future we're close after your death. I know how it feels to lose someone you have known for so long, for things to go up and down so many times and when you think you finally have it right you lose them, and it hurts you so deep it cuts into you. But the person I lost, I couldn't get him back. Chris is still here, and you can get him back."

Sarah shook and sniffed quietly before she opened her mouth and the entire recap of events came spilling out. She couldn't help it really, after she died Prue and her had instantly clicked. They had shared pretty much everything, and Sarah knew exactly who Prue was talking about.

Andy.

When Sarah's story was finished, Prue gently stroked her long black hair and shushed her.

'Sarah, I'm going to tell you this, and I will only say it one time. Chris loves you, and you love him. The bond the two of you share is one of the strongest I have ever seen and nothing could ever sever that. I understand that you're hurting, and you need time. But Sarah, "Prue embraced the young woman warmly and sighed, "don't let him slip through your fingers. It will be the biggest mistake you could ever make."

Sarah looked up and Prue and nodded, "thank you."

Prue's name was called from inside and Sarah gestured for her to go, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Right now, she realized Chris was right. Wyatt needed to be their priority. What she hadn't told anyone yet was the feelings, the floating sensations in her stomach, the distance in her head. She felt…

Like she was dead.

She could feel it in her body; they were running out of time, they were losing. Today in her room she had almost felt the pull of the Spirit Plane before she had been sucked into reality by Sigmund at her door. She wanted to be with Chris, but she needed time to process everything. Not just their relationship, but everything. She needed…

She needed…

She needed Chris….

That was the problem with such a close friendship, she reasoned many minutes later, wiping the tears from her face.

What did you do when the one person you always ran _to_ was now the person you were running _from?_

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris sat across from his grandfather in the attic, his hands clasped together, and knowing what was coming.

"So," Victor began conversationally, spinning a chair around and sitting in front of his grandson, "how long have you two been broken up? Four Hours? Five?"

"Thirteen" Chris answered in a monotone, not even bothering to ask how his Grandfather knew. He knew everything.

"Ah."

"Is it that obvious?"

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully, "Only to someone, who has lost someone they considered to be their soul mate."

"So mom knows, then?" Chris rasped, feeling the tears in his eyes.

The graying man shook his head, "Oh no, see, you're mother at this point has Leo once again, to her she sees sadness, but I doubt she sees what prudence and I see."

"Aunt Prue?" Chris said quickly, his head snapping up.

"Took Sarah away shortly before I asked you to have a little chat with me, Slugger. You couldn't fool her, nobody ever could. She lost Andy, she knows the looks. And I lost your Grandmother."

Chris swallowed and nodded slowly, not knowing what to say or do. Keeping his eyes firmly on a small crack in the floorboards, Chris listened to his grandfather start to speak.

"Let me guess, you broke up with Sarah because you felt the two of you were thinking too much about each other, and not enough about what you are here to do? You ended it, not because you wanted to, but because in your mind it's the only thing you could do."

"Granddad, Wyatt is-"

"A priority," Victor cut off his grandson, who was now running his hands anxiously through his hair, "but that doesn't mean you can't make the most of your time here. I'm not saying you're going to fail, because that would never happen. I am saying it took you and Sarah over twenty years to get where you are now…and she died before that happened."

A small smile was now working across Victor's face, and he reached deep into his jacket pocket to retrieve the gift he had intended on giving Chris, "What I am getting at here, Christopher, is that next time you might not be given a second chance with Sarah. What if when she died in the future it was her time to go? And she dies again even when you fix up all this mess? Will you have realized how much you love her before she goes? You _have _her, Slugger, and you love her with everything you got, don't let that go. Wyatt's a priority, but your happiness, and love is a priority as well."

Victor finished speaking and leant back, watching his words process in Chris's brain. He looked confused, and scared, but Victor knew his message had gotten through to Chris in some way. With a sigh, he lifted himself off the chair and settled beside his grandson, placing a blue velvet box into his hand.

"I want you to have this, for when you're ready."

Green eyes looked at the small object, and he frowned, flipping open the lip. Inside was a small engagement ring, the diamonds glimmered in the attic lights and Chris shivered.

"It was _meant _to be for your Grandmother. However, Penny insisted she use her engagement ring, but Patty always held onto this one. I want you to have it."

"But Sarah and I are-"

"Christopher, you and Sarah are broken up, but I'm giving you this anyway. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for a long time coming but you and Sarah will be together again Chris. Don't make the same mistake I did, and let someone slip out of your fingers…I…" Victor closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, "I always loved your grandmother, even when we separated. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her. Keep this, even if you don't use it while you are here. Something tells me that in the future that you and Sarah fix; I'll be giving you this same ring to give to the same girl."

With trembling hands Chris removed the ring, and he saw something carved into the inside edge, five words written out in perfect cursive.

"_Do you believe in Magic?"_

"Thanks, Granddad," Chris said weakly, tears now streaming down his face.

"No problem, kiddo. Come here."

Victor pulled his grandson into a strong hug and patted his back. Behind him, a white glow of lights circled around the mirror and Patty's face looked back at him. She tilted her lisp up and into a smile and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him, before she disappeared.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Midnight was three minutes away when everyone gathered in the living room together again. Prue stood forward and looked around.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, you are all so perfect, and I'm proud to be your sister. Piper your family is the most amazing thing I have ever seen and you are so strong I know you can handle this. Phoebe," she smiled, "stop searching for your husband, trust me, he will come out of nowhere and find you and you won't even realize it…Paige, you belong here in the manor and you always did my biggest regret is that I never got to spend any time with you."

She turned to Leo, Victor and Chris, "Leo take good care of my sister, I'm watching you always,"

The playful smile on the end showed it was not a serious threat, but Leo felt his eyes drawn to Piper. They were back together, and he was not going to let baby Chris slip through his fingers this time.

"Daddy…I missed you so much, I'm sorry for everything I said when I was alive I guess I was hurt so much that you weren't there. And, Christopher. What you're doing for your brother, and for the world shows courage I can promise you I never had. She kissed his forehead and hugged each person in turn before looking around.

"Sarah…" Prue walked forward and embraced her, "remember what I told you, and don't you give up. I _never _want to see you up with me until it's your time, and your time was not when you left."

After a final round of hugging, Prue stood back into the centre of the circle. Sarah lit the candles on the floor and removed a blue wedge of paper from her jeans.

'_Removed from time_

_Removed from space_

_Taken from her dwelling place_

_Send her back, to whence she came_

_Life no longer life again'_

White orbs encircled Prue's body and she disappeared, her presence removed from the room. Sarah quickly extinguished the candles and looked at Piper.

"So…did you like it?"

Piper wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and hurried forward, embracing Sarah in a tight hug (or as tight a hug a pregnant stomach would allow)

"I loved it, Sarah. You and Chris did an amazing thing just now."

Another round of hugging concluded the night before Piper wiped her eyes once more and shooed Chris and Sarah back to Magic School.

"You have had a long day," she said, walking with them up the stairs, "and I want you to rest. Please, take tomorrow off, no demons no ghoulies no ghosties…just each other."

Sarah looked at Chris and he saw her green eyes flicker with emotion before they shone with a forced happiness.

'Sure, Piper. Brilliant idea, right Chrissie?"

"Agreed, we'll do that mom."

Piper kissed them both on the cheek and watched them disappear through the door.

Once out of sight, Sarah quickly scurried down the corridor leading to their rooms hastily distancing herself from Chris. Knowing he only had a brief window of time, the brunette hurried after her, catching her small arm behind a sheet of her dark hair.

"Wait, Sarah, just hear me out for one second. I know you're hurting, and I am too and I need you to know that I love you."

'Chris, please," she begged, she couldn't hear this. Not now.

"I can't lose you!" he blurted out, " This was never just about Wyatt, and it was never just about the world I knew if I came back here and stopped all this, You could stay…" he slowed down, watching Sarah's eyes fill with tears.

"Chris…I- I can't do this. Not here, not now. Not YET. Give me a day, one day, one week just please…. I need time."

Chris dropped her arm and nodded slowly, "Okay. I can do that. But…if you-" what he was going to offer sounded stupid, even in his head so he knew once it was said it would be even worse.

"If you need your best friend. He's here."

"I know." Sarah replied quietly, slipping behind her door and closing it with a click. Chris stood there for at least five minutes, just staring at the door before him.

"Goodnight, Serenity." He whispered finally, before heading for his own door.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah slipped between the cold sheets of her large bed and sighed. Behind the drapes a storm was starting to rage. She didn't quite know how Magic School weather worked, as far as she knew each day a teacher randomly picked a place in the world and mimicked the weather there outside the windows. Apparently it made for students from all around the magical globe to feel "more at home". The bedspread rustled as the young woman reached over and flicked the bedside lamp off. Darkness engulfed the entire room and Sarah lid back underneath the dark emerald covers. Oddly enough, the only sounds she could hear were the rumbles of distant thunder outside her window, not even the clock beside her head was ticking. It had been a long time since she had slept in a room alone.

Her fingers absently worked on the two marks on her shoulder, tracing them over and over again, almost willing them away. She knew they were a sign of pure magic, yet they unnerved her.

It was 3am, and she would need to be awake at 6am for a full day's research with-

She was NOT going to think about him.

Impatiently, Sarah flipped on her light and swung her legs out of bed. The drawer to her desk was roughly seized and yanked open and the green eyed girl removed something from around her neck. The necklace from Chris.

She understood that she had asked to remain friends, but somehow, she just wasn't ready for it. She needed a day, or a week…just for it all to come together. Until then...

Sarah placed the star necklace into the drawer and closed it with a snap before tucking herself back into the warm bed, and closed her eyes, the silence made her chest ache and she sniffed quietly. It was going to be a long road from here on out.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris slipped between the cold sheets of his large bed and groaned. Today…had been painful.

He loved her, he still loved her and, if you asked pretty much anyone in the Halliwell household they would tell you that Christopher Perry Halliwell had _always…_loved her.

The storm raging outside his window fit his mood perfectly, and he knew that from now on it was going to be awkward tension. He was sure their friendship would hold, he was sure of it… but he loved her. But Wyatt came first. Even after everything his grandfather had said, Wyatt had to come first, at least for now.

Chris knew Wyatt needed to come first, Wyatt always _had _come first. The First born son of a Charmed One, the Twice Blessed Witch, and the most powerful being to ever walk the Earth (at least until Sarah's birth anyway) and as much as it killed Chris to admit it, he still nursed a sore spot inside him for how often others put Wyatt ahead of him. This was different, this was the sake of the world in his hands, and he loved Wyatt more than anything…but deep inside he couldn't help but wish half the magical community had recognized him growing up.

Wyatt comes first; he had grown to know that. _Family _comes first. Even if it meant breaking up with Sarah.

The warm blankets were taking their toll on his tired body, and Chris really didn't recall the last time he had slept in a bed that hadn't been the result of a demon attack. He shifted and saw the small plastic ring lying innocently on his bedside table, glowing in the lamplight. Buried inside the drawer underneath it, Chris had placed the small velvet box containing his Grandmother's ring. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to do with it. He wasn't with Sarah anymore, and even if he was the idea of asking her to marry him seemed…

Terrifying, didn't really seem to cover it.

Lightning lit up the window behind the drapes and Chris's eyes began to lower, the warmth and the darkness finally engulfing him…

* * *

**A/N- Another one down! Not sure I like it, highly likely this one will be re-done. In response to a reviewers question about the current timeline, after the episode "Crimes and Witch Demeanors" I felt the two episodes after "Wrong Day's Journey into Right" and "Witch Wars" were fairly weak and not my favourites. It is unlikely that I will be including Paige's love affair with Mr. Right however there is a flashback about Sarah's experience with one in a coming chapter. As for Witch Wars I had no real intentions of doing so, but if anyone would really like to see it written into a chapter let me know and maybe I can arrange some kick butt action from the characters. Any suggestions for what you would like to read? Any specific fight scenes? As for the rest of it, I am now taking artistic liberties with the series and messing with the timeline. =) Thanks for the kind reviews and Alerts and favourites., drop me a review on your way out, let me know what you think of the Daddy/Daughter reunion…**


	33. Repair

It took one week before Chris even caught a glimpse of Sarah. Between dodging among bookcases and chasing after demons, the pair seemed to be following separate leads at any given time. With separate rooms and constant research it didn't really shock him, but he wished he had at least seen her for a brief second. It seemed she was up early and down late, just as he was.

Both of them seemed to be keeping Piper and his aunts out the picture, letting them have run of their own lives for a bit. They focused mostly on Wyatt but went after other demons as well; mostly any they felt posed any sort of threat to the birth of their nephew. During his last visit Chris had caught snatches of conversation about his Aunt Paige conjuring up "the perfect man", he really hadn't pried any further than that, his last two experiences with those particular magical spells had been exciting enough.

But when it came time for the New Year to be celebrated in, Piper had insisted on bringing the family together, and it wasn't until that night that Chris saw Sarah.

"Everybody move!" Piper directed, her large stomach entering the room before she did, everyone sat comfortably on the couches as Piper brought out a few trays of snacks. The current topic was the Wyatt situation and the current status of it. Leo was consulting with the Elders and they still awaited Sarah's arrival.

"Slugger demons?" Leo questioned, reading off a list of potential new suspects.

"They steal the essence of magical children bit by bit over the years until the child turns evil…or dies." Chris said offhand, leafing through another demon tome.

"Cre-sha-lump-hanaya?" Phoebe said, squinting at the word on the page, she screwed up her nose and turned the paper to the side, hoping that it would help decipher the pronunciation. Paige pulled a face at her sister while Chris leaned over and glanced at the name.

"Cresh-alum-fa-nya" he corrected, "it's a demon clan, specializes in making a brew out of the bones of children."

"How would that turn him evil?" Phoebe asked, placing down the list.

'It wouldn't, "the brunette explained, marking a page in the tome he was reading and setting it down on the table, reaching for a small cupcake, "but they are high on the demon lists, they would know people. Sarah and I can interrogate them and maybe find out some leads that aren't in these books here."

"Right, you're amazing girlfriend that hasn't been around to see us in a whole week, is she doing okay?" Piper asked, lowering herself into a chair, eyeing her son suspiciously.

Chris had been hiding things from his mother since he could talk. Secret demons hunts with Sarah, Cross Continental orbing with Wyatt, secret sneaky looks in the Book of Shadows before the age of 12 (that was the age that it was deemed appropriate for Book reading without parental supervision), so really, hiding his relationship with Sarah (or lack thereof) was easier than he thought.

"She's gotten pretty crazy about the whole Wyatt thing," he explained to her, "she wants it to be fixed, and soon. "

Piper nodded slowly and jumped when flamed erupted behind her, Sarah emerging in a pair of black jeans and a blue wrap-around top.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I fell asleep on my books."

"That's no problem honey; we saved you a seat next to Chris. I do think the two of you should be getting more sleep though, it's not healthy to be running around like this and not be getting a proper night's sleep, or balanced diet for that matter, are they feeding you properly there?"

"Piper-" Leo cut in, touching her arm gently.

"What?" she said indignantly, "I'm just checking!"

Chris chuckled at his mother, standing up and walking over to her, wrapping his arm around Sarah, barely touching her shoulders, "Uh, you can check my notes for more details, but I was just wondering if I could borrow Sarah for a moment?"

Piper nodded, and Paige and Phoebe catcalled from the sofa, both making kissing noises as Chris lead his friend out the back door.

Whirling her around, Chris spoke very quickly, "Look, I know you said you needed time and I really do respect that but I think I found us a lead that could really benefit Wyatt and tomorrow I need you to come with me to interview these guys because you're better at it than I am and I can't go without a backup and it needs to look like word is spreading from demons to demons about Wyatt so please, Sarah just come with me and then when it's over we can-"

Sarah covered his mouth with her palm and laughed quietly, the noise made Chris's inside flip over and he stopped talking. When Sarah was satisfied that she would be able to speak, she removed her hand.

'Chrissie, yes, I will come with you tomorrow. And I came here tonight to say that I've had my time, and I'm okay with what we did, and we're friends. Wyatt's our priority. I just needed some time to work it all out was all."

Chris nodded, a smile forced onto his face. In his pocket, the engagement ring felt like a lead weight. He had taken to carrying it around with him wherever he went, his granddad's words in his head.

_Don't make the same mistake I did, and let someone slip out of your fingers_

_Something tells me that in the future that you and Sarah fix; I'll be giving you this same ring to give to the same girl."_

Sarah opened her arms, silently offering Chris a hug, the brunette male stepped forward and accepted it, loving the feel of Sarah wrapped in his arms again.

"So, we're good?"

"We're good." Sarah agreed, hugging Chris warmly.

"Guys! It's time for the countdown!" Phoebe shouted from inside the manor.

The pair hurried inside, just in time for Leo to hand them both a glass full of champagne (apple juice for Sarah, she had explained her no-alcohol policy to everyone at Christmas time)

"**Three, Two, One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **everyone cheered, Piper and Leo kissed, Phoebe and Paige hugged and Sarah looked over at Chris, gently kissing his cheek.

"You ready for the New Year?"

"Not at all." He replied, smiling down at her.

After mandatory celebrations, toasts, cheers and chats Piper shooed Chris and Sarah off to bed. Once again, the ex-couple found themselves standing outside their doors, looking at one another.

"So…interrogation tomorrow. Midday? The clan only surfaces in the underworld at around that time."

Sarah nodded, "What exactly are we looking for with them? I mean, I'm all for an interrogation but Chris are we killing these demons? They kill babies!"

Chris shook his head, "Not yet, what we're looking for is ripples in the Underworld, demons talking big saying they're ready to take down the Charmed Ones. We go in in disguise, say some key things and see if any demons challenge us…if we kill this particular clan we probably lose the only foolproof informants we have. Since Merl was….disposed of…" Chris said, choosing his words carefully, the way Sarah had described the scene hadn't been pleasant, "word seems to have gotten around that Underworld informants are being massacred, everyone is too scared. These demons aren't informants, they're gossips. They know everything that is going on, and they have pull on the demonic hierarchy. Don't get me wrong, "he added darkly, "Once we find out exactly who is after Wyatt, I say we take the clan out, but until then we need them alive."

The raven haired girl nodded, her arms folded over her chest. A silence fell between them, but this time it was not awkward. Sarah was the first to break it, pushing open her door and stepping one foot inside.

"I think I'm headed to bed, if we're interrogating some demons tomorrow I need my powers in check I don't wanna think about what could happen if I accidently use the wrong one."

Chris smiled, "Good idea. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Chris."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Gideon sat in his office, his dark eyes watching the happy Halliwell New year on a large portal suspended in midair. Sigmund trembled where he stood beside Gideon, sweat beading on his forehead.

"G-Gideon, what will we do once we take Wy-Wyatt away? He won't turn evil, b-but we can't just hide a child forever."

'We kill him, Sigmund." Gideon sharp voice sliced through the air. Sigmund paled considerably, the sweat beading more profusely.

"He-he is just a CHILD, Gideon."

Gideon's dark eyes glittered as they turned on Sigmund, his fingers touched at a delicate peak in front of him.

"I allowed this mistake to happen, Sigmund, I fought hard for the union of Leo and Piper and I will not let this mistake ruin the future of our world. You have heard how they speak of the future; Wyatt's ruling and command. I will not let this happen; once the child is dead the world can be a safe place."

"But Sarah, and Chris; they are working on a way to-"

"I do not trust the fate of my future in the hands of an incompetent second son, and a half demon. We do this my way, Sigmund. We begin action soon. If all goes to plan they will never trace it back to us."

Sigmund swallowed hard, his head shaking and his fists clenching, "I…cannot let you do that Gideon. Removing the child from his family was one thing, but killing him? I cannot do this any longer, I'm telling the sisters."

He made for the exit but a strong grip came around his throat, Gideon stepped forward and bent down to whisper in his ear, "You, will do no such thing Sigmund or else I can remove you from the plan altogether in a _very _permanent" he tightened the grip and Sigmund's face turned the colour of a beet, "manner. Do you understand me?"

Sigmund nodded, gasped for air, Gideon dropped him down and reached into his robs, removing a small bag of white dust. Blowing it into Sigmund's face, he looked him in the now dazed eyes and said very clearly.

"You are not going to tell the sister's anything, you will forget this argument we just had and head off to Sarah's room tomorrow morning at 9:30am, and say that you require an update on Wyatt's current situation. Gather all the information you can, and report back to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Gideon." He replied mechanically, his eyes sliding backwards into his head before h stumbled back, holding his temple.

"What- what happened?" he muttered, looking around.

"You came stumbling in here muttering something about bats in the dormitories, "Gideon replied, bending over his desk to sign some papers.

"I did?" Sigmund questioned, clearly not understanding.

"Yes, yes then you babbled on for a while and I asked you what was wrong, you seemed adamant that you were fine…have you been drinking, old chap?"

"Not that I recall?"

Gideon smiled, sweeping his hand over the desk and watching it clear off, "How about you get some rest then? It's apparent you need it."

"Yes, yes…right. Happy New year Gideon." Sigmund said, stumbling out the door and running into the doorframe."

Gideon watched him disappear and re-formed the viewing portal. Sarah and Chris were no longer in the living room, which meant they had once again returned to Magic School.

"Excellent." Gideon murmured.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Several loud thuds echoed in Sarah's room, prompting the sleeping woman to raise her head and grope around blindly for her clock. 9:30am.

She groaned and rolled over, staggering across the room in her dark blue pajamas and bare feet, her hair falling in tangles around her. She opened her door and raised an eyebrow at the man standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Sigmund." She yawned, shaking her head and stretching. Sigmund turned a light shade of pink and coughed awkwardly.

"I, I am…I am sorry to intrude this morning but Gideon has requested some form of an update on the current Wyatt status, if that was at all possible?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Up close, Sarah didn't look very intimidating; it seemed her reputation made people nervous.

The black haired young woman smiled and waved her hand, "That's possible, if you get him to come to the library I'm sure Chris and I could give him an update. Not much to tell at the moment though, which is unfortunate."

"A-Actually, Gideon is at a meeting with the Elders at present, he requested I gather information from both you and Master Halliwell then relay it to him once he gets back, he said he didn't wish to bother you with having to wait for him."

Sarah arched an eyebrow but motioned for Sigmund to wait as she entered her room, Sigmund peered in over the threshold, curious to know what sort of interior she had selected. The colour scheme of emerald and black decorated the room, her bathroom located off to the side. Sarah reappeared, s stack of notes in one hand, and a small leather bound book in the other. She tapped her black painted nails against the leather journal as she opened it.

"Does Gideon want the actual physical notes, or just a recap?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"A recap," Sigmund said hurriedly, seeing that the young woman was clearly tired. The dark rims under her eyes showed that her sleep patterns must be far out of line.

"Well, we have removed at least a dozen more demonic groupings that could have been a threat, narrowed down a list of about 100 demons we feel could _really _do some damage, we're still working on that," she flipped a page in the little black book and switched to her notes, "Treller demons, Hawking clans, Jackars and Miyeps have all been killed, but right now our strongest lead is being followed up later today, Chris and I are interrogating a demon clan that has ears everywhere in the Underworld, nothing happens without them finding out about it so if there has been any sort of activity, we'll work it out."

She looked up and Sigmund squirmed under her piercing green gaze. He understood that in the future he was a professor of hers, and he was dying to know what he taught.

Unable to help himself, Sigmund smiled, and thanked her for the information, "Uh, Sarah, I couldn't help but notice that when we first met, you called me "Professor?"

Sarah smiled warmly, "I did, and you were the Potions Making teacher for the Underyears. One of the best teachers we had, really."

Sigmund blushed and smiled awkwardly, "I-well- I best be going, thank-you, Sarah."

"No problem," she replied, waving at him before closing her door. As Sigmund walked away Sarah leaned heavily against the heavy door. She had several options. Option One- get dressed and go find Chris; Option Two- get dressed and head to the library; Option Three- Get dressed and go and find the school assistants to see if they had returned her clothing yet.

(Sarah and Chris had been informed by Gideon that the school's washing/drying/food preparation was done by a series of Nanny Elves, when Sarah had commented about Hogwarts Gideon had replied that Joanne _still_ hadn't credited the nannies for their part in the House Elf idea, and they were getting very annoyed with her. Phoebe, of course had been ecstatic upon finding out that the writer was a witch, and then proceeded to bother Sarah for a whole hour on what happened in the next Harry Potter books)

Her last option was to _not _get dressed, stay in her room…and catch up on sleep. Considering she and Chris were going to be interrogating at noon, she felt some rest was well deserved.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

At five to twelve Chris leaned against the library wall, his attire for the day was a pair of black jeans, a ragged black shirt and a pair of heavy boots. A silver dagger was concealed at his leg, and a vanquishing potion (purely for a last resort self defense) was in his pocket. Using a glamour, the usually 6 foot 1, and shaggy brunette was now standing at 6 foot 4 inches, his hair a dark shade of blonde, his eyes a bright icy blue. Sarah rounded the corner, clad in dark jeans and a form fitting shirt, her long hair loose around her shoulders and combat boots on her feet. Chris saw an athame at her waist and smiled.

'You'll need to glamour." He said from where he stood, feeling a small tinge of pride when Sarah whirled around, cocking an eyebrow at him before realizing who was addressing her.

"Ah, got it." She said, taking in his appearance, she closed her eyes and Chris watched as her long dark hair suddenly turned a flaming red, her green eyes becoming a dark chocolately brown and her pale skin a supple creamy. While Sarah normally stood at a respectable 5 foot 9 inches tall, she shrank about five inches before running her fingers through her hair.

"How's this?"

"Perfect," Chris replied, "alright, I came up with a plan that should at least get us through the door. The clan is in the Underworld its likely they're in a demonic meeting place so we show up, spread some words and see what comes up. Got it?"

"And if this plan fails? " Sarah couldn't help but asking, a knowing smile working across her face."

Chris laughed, "We make it up as we go along."

"Good times."

Standing in front of Chris, Sarah held out her hand. Clasping them together Sarah closed her eyes and shimmered out of Magic School.

When they rematerialized, Sarah felt something slam into her from behind, and an irritable voice suddenly come out of nowhere.

"Watch where you're going!" the demon demanded, his face curving up into a snarl.

Sarah tossed her red hair, "Or maybe you should just get the hell out of my way," she said darkly.

That got the demons attention, as well as the attention of many around them. Chris cast a blue eye around, taking note of their surroundings. There had to be at least fifty demons here, all buying up on magical items. Across the room he saw what he assumed was the leader of the Creshalumphanaya clan, watching them carefully. Chris reached out, pulling Sarah by the waist towards him.

"Sorry about that, gotta keep an eye on my girl she gets a bit feisty when she's in a good mood."

The demon snarled again, baring his yellowing teeth, 'Well you'd do well to teach her some manners, or I just might." He raised his talons threateningly and Sarah gave a pitying laugh.

"You think you could kill me? I could gut you right here and now before you even realized it." The edge in her voice showed that she meant business, and the demon clearly saw that. A few demons around them murmured eager to watch a fight. In one swift move, the demon brought down his claws, only to stop midway, a gasping shudder coming from his lips. Sarah twisted the athame and ripped it out, watching the demon burst into flame before her eyes. The crowd, clearly surprised by the events, murmured again and Chris knew they'd gotten the attention they needed to start the plan.

"Anybody else have a problem with me?' Sarah asked, raising her hands and showing the dark blood dripping on the end of the blade. When no reply was forthcoming she gave a maddening grin, "that's what I thought. C'mon baby." She took Chris's hand and headed through the crowd, towards the clan leader.

"So, "Chris began conversationally to the demon before him. Its eyes were black and orange slatted its skin the colour of butter, "word around the Underworld is that some demons are making a play for the Charmed One's baby."

At those words, the entire market went quiet, each demon listening intently to what came next. The demon rose what Sarah assumed was an eyebrow and opened the lopsided mouth.

"There have been rumors."

Sarah stepped forward, raising her arm and watching several lackey demons flinch back, "and there are also rumors, that _you _are the one to ask about them."

"Perhaps, I know things. However in times like this demons tend to band together, and when demons band together, it is almost certain lies and rumors spread much faster."

"Times like these?" Chris enquired, looking at Sarah carefully.

A demon from in the crowd spoke up, "There's two crazy witches killing demons all over the Underworld nobody knows why."

"Really, now?" Sarah said levelly, stepping down a few stirs to the scaly-skinned demon, "and what do these people look like?"

Chris watched as the demons eyes widened a bit in fear, and he smirked to himself. Sarah was doing something she had learned to do shortly before her thirteenth birthday. Every specific demon or witch had an essence, or an aura. It was what drew some people to witches to seek comfort, knowing they can trust them by sending out small threads of their aura to the person and helping the confide in them. It was what also repelled people from demons the dirty aura that seeped into the skin of a witch. Sarah often tapped into her Source side when interrogating, making the person she was speaking too feel as though they should do nothing but fear her.

"Uh- one's a boy, he's tall with brown hair he was here a while before this chick showed up. Long dark hair, green eyes- they're killing demons all over the place I mean yeah demons die but this is crazy…"

Sarah tilted her head, looking away from the demon and over to the clan leader, "the Charmed One's child, the Twice Blessed…what are the rumors about him? I hear someone's getting their panties in a twist trying to take him away, turn him into one of us."

"What makes you curious Miss….?"

"Charlotte. And that's Perry." She nodded at Chris and he lent casually next to the demon leader.

"Yeah, we heard whispers that some demon was actually getting the balls to go after the baby, and we figured we'd hitch them for a ride."

"well," the demon began, his eyes tracing from Chris to Sarah slowly and deliberately, "If rumors are to be believed it seems that someone in the Underworld is paying demons to attack randomly, to throw these…hunters" he spat, raising his head high and Sarah felt like punching him, "off the trail. Nobody really knows which demon it is but yes, there have been whispers. Hitch all you would like but-" he paused again, gesturing for the demon at his right side to hand him a cup of a broth that smelled vile, "it seems this person only wishes for distractions. He talks big, but it is unlikely there will be follow-through."

"Well now," Sarah said with a smirk, "I wouldn't count on that."

Satisfied with the information they had gathered, and noticing that many demons were beginning to eye Sarah off suspiciously, Chris motioned for her to come back to him. She wrapped an arm around his body, leaning against his chest with a flirtatious mile.

"See ya round" she said, shimmering out.

Once they had rematerialized in Magic School, Sarah shook of her glamour and Chris did the same.

"So, these demons hot spots have been fake. Brilliant. So now we're not looking for hot spots, we're looking for cold ones. Oh joy."

Chris patted her back, "Look, let's do some more searching; if the rumors spread it will get around to the demon that some people are looking to join his side. And you worked your aura thing so they know you've got power, which is even better. This could work in our favour."

"God, I hope so." Sarah sighed, slumping down in a chair. "Wanna grab me a book?" she asked Chris.

The brunette smiled, grabbing a heavy volume off the shelf beside his head and throwing it down onto the table.

"Go for it."

And for the first time in a week, Chris and Sarah hit the books together.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris and Sarah had spent all afternoon writing, and re-writing the demonic suspect list. His Gideon theory hadn't quite panned out yet, and he wasn't sure he should weight it up with Sarah just yet, he needed more hard evidence. But, as the day wore on it was becoming increasingly obvious that the demon after Wyatt was clever. Far too clever for their liking.

Skipping dinner and bidding Sarah goodnight, an exhausted Chris sunk back into his pillows, his hand on his throbbing temple. Slowly, he felt the waves of softness wash over him, and his eyes fell shut.

Hours later, in his bed, Chris tossed and turned, his hands twisting in the sheets; sweat soaking his chest as a scream tore at his throat. His scars burned and his head throbbed, behind his lids his eyes darted back and forth, his mind flashing with image after image. Bodies hitting the floor, empty eyes and blood staining across the wood. His hands dripping with Sarah's blood, her body in the casket before him. The image of Wyatt's lips against hers when they were twelve, their screams and shouts from the argument barely more than one week ago. The Source's scabbed and rotting flesh appearing from beneath a hood, the sick smell of rotted and burning flesh assaulting his sense-

"_I can't heal the dead"_

"SARAH!" Chris shouted, his eyes snapping open as he breathed erratically. His heart thudded in his chest, his body trembling in the moonlight. Putting his hands to his head, Chris leaned forward onto his knees and closed his eyes. He needed Sarah…

The door in front of him seemed so tempting, just like it had for weeks now. Sarah was only just next door- Yeah, they were friends now but still...

Did he dare go in there?

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The floorboards in Sarah's room creaked as a barefoot pressed down on it, the drapes were partially open, allowing a sliver of moonlight to cast across the bedspread and illuminate the body beneath the sheets. The light's eerie glow shadowed across Sarah's face, making her looks serenely delicate, almost as though she were a porcelain figure. The feet continued toward the bed, one hand resting on one of the four posters and the other gently touching a bare shoulder.

"Sarah?" Chris whispered quietly, not wanting to startle her. The last time Wyatt had woke her up he had shaken her and loudly said her name, causing the green eyed girl to jump up and blast him through her bedroom wall. Needless to say it quickly became Chris's job to wake her up in the mornings.

The girl stirred, her eyes flickering open and squinting at the large figure.

"Chris?" she rasped, clearly not understanding why her friend was beside her bed at- he looked at the clock beside her bed- 12:17 in the morning.

"I…had a nightmare." Christopher whispered, awkwardly standing by her bedside, crossing his arms and nervously shaking his hair over his eyes.

The raven haired girl's head tilted to the side for a moment and she smiled softly. Shifting over in her large bed she lifted the covers back enough for Chris to slide in beside her.

"Hop in," she offered to him, letting Chris settle in next to her. She moved closer to him and rested her head on the pillow beside his.

'What happened?"

Feeling her next to him made Chris's heart warm and he turned so he was facing her. Their eyes and he gently pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"We were in the cave, and your father was attacking us. Only…you were protecting me, not yourself. Then he threw an energy ball, and I didn't have time to warn you, you went flying back and you- you landed-"

Chris stopped his recount of the nightmare, a REAL memory springing in his mind. Sarah's body sprawled out on the ground, blood dripping from her fingertips, her side, oozing from the corner of her lips as her eyes dimmed and she breathed out and didn't take another breath.

"Hey, Shh," Sarah hushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking his hair. She felt Chris's hot tears dripping to her shoulder but she didn't care, it wasn't hard to work out what he was remembering. She didn't know how to tell him about the feelings of death pulling her back, but she knew it would have to wait. She was never going back; she was never leaving him like that again.

"I'm here," she promised him, her hands rubbing along his back, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Chris felt like a fool, breaking down in Sarah's arms like this. It wasn't as though he hadn't done it before, in all truth Sarah had seen him in this position more times than anyone else he knew, besides Wyatt.

"I keep seeing them die, Spazzy." He whispered, "Phoenix, Melinda, Paddy…Wyatt killed every single one of them. I came home and found everyone on the floor, blood all over the carpet and Wyatt…he said he wasn't going to kill me that I needed to suffer. I keep seeing _you _die over and over again."

Chris remembered every detail of that day. He remembered watching the energy wave headed towards him, knowing that when it hit he would be flung through the wall behind him and he would die, he heard Sarah scream his name. Then…he was moving, his body was being shoved through space and moved away from where he was, out of harm's way. Once he rematerialized and for a split second he was relieved, then he had the loud crash, and Sarah's unmistakable cry. After that it all seemed to go slowly, she recited the spell and Shax disappeared, but he remembered the blood. It had been everywhere.

The brunette screwed up his green eyes, wishing the images away as more hot tears slid from his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Chrissie." Sarah promised her hands on either side of his face now, their foreheads pressed together sweetly.

Chris wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. In that small space of time everything from the past week stopped being important.

Sarah smiled and ran her hands through Chris's long hair, "you can stay here tonight if you want, Chris."

"I do."

Chris and Sarah settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by Chris when he stroked his finger down Sarah's arm to get her attention and whispered her name.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry, about our fight."

Sarah shook her head, "No need to be, I'm sorry too. But-" she paused, turning her whole body towards him so they were both laying on their sides, their foreheads touching again.

"But what?"

"When I was seventeen, I wasn't sneaking out at night to meet Drew." She explained, remembering what Chris had said to her during their fight, "I was going to see my mum. I don't know why but that year not having her around seemed so hard, I was growing up into this big full time witch and I missed my mommy. But, I knew if I said where I was going they would make a deal out of it, and I didn't want that. So I just started sneaking out, I didn't realize you knew, if I had I would have told you."

Chris touched her face and smiled, "That's okay…"

Sarah grabbed his hand from her cheek and ran her fingers over the scars on his arms. His arms and legs had come out relatively unscarred, but his chest was covered in them. He knew that every time Sarah saw them it hurt her inside, it showed all over her face that she blamed herself for the marks across his skin.

"They weren't your fault," he assured her, "you _saved_ me,"

The girl smiled and sighed, "If you say so Chrissie."

She moved down underneath the blankets and shuffled closer to him, "Goodnight Halliwell."

"Goodnight Spazzy."

The two were asleep in minutes, not noticing the sudden ripple in the air in the corner of the room. A transparent shape formed, watching the couple asleep in the bed together, curled up in the others presence. Unseen and silent, Gideon stood over them, his dark eyes calculating.

"Tomorrow, young ones, I begin my moves. I will not let the biggest mistake in magical history happen again because the future was entrusted to two young and frivolous fools."

Gideon moved away from the bed, making as little noise as possible. He clicked open the door and exited the room, leaving the pair to sleep in peace, blissfully unaware of the comings of the new day.

* * *

**A/N-Two chapters to make up for my really long breaks, its only edited by me :/ so any mistakes just let me know I hope the ending isn't too evil. Big thanks to my reviewers, and alert-ers, and favourite-ers…and of course readers you all mean so much to me. Next chapter, **_**hopefully **_**soon, we are getting**

closer to the downward slope of this story. Now I know I am going to be asked this question, so here is the answer.

**WILL SARAH AND CHRIS GET BACK TOGETHER/ARE SARAH AND CHRIS BACK TOGETHER?**

**Sarah and Chris ARE NOT back together, however, future chapters may show some progress in their current relationship.**

**And, finally one reader PM'ed me and asked me about the Gideon reveal and this is the way I see it. In my story, there IS a demon after Wyatt, an ACTUAL demon who is plotting to turn Wyatt evil and in the future Chris and Sarah came from-succeeded. GIDEON saw Chris come back and say that Wyatt was evil, and therefore decided he would dispose of Wyatt because he did not believe that Chris could stop the demon. Gideon wants to kill Wyatt, but there is a separate demon that wants to turn him evil. This will all be explained in a later chapter in better detail but however it seemed some readers were getting confused.**


	34. Surprise Meetings

Sarah was comfortable. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so comfortable but she wasn't going to complain. From the bird sounds outside, it was morning but for some reason she couldn't summon the strength to open her eyes. She felt the mattress shift and she sighed, cracking open one starling green eye to see what had caused the disturbance.

Chris's handsome face was just centimeters from hers, his green eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Sarah couldn't help the grin working across her face and she snuggled in closer to him, drawing from his warmth, and closing her eyes.

Waking up was overrated.

An hour passed before the handsome brunette rolled over, peeking open an eye to check the time on the clock beside the bed. Beside him he felt Sarah move and mutter something and he smiled to himself as he remembered the previous night. The clock told him that it was at least three hours later than he would normally have woken Sarah up. Rolling onto his side, Chris looked over at his best friend. Sarah was tucked up in the bed beside him her knees bent towards her chest and her arms curled in front of her; the position was not unlike a small kitten curling up to sleep. The twenty two year old smiled and moved in closer to her, gently touching her bare shoulder.

"Rise and shine Spazzy."

A noncommittal groan came from her lips and she screwed up her eyes, rolling over so her back was to him. Undeterred, Chris got up on his knees and leant over Sarah, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Up and at 'em Serenity, time to fight those demons."

"Shh, sleepy time." Sarah responded, placing her hand over Chris's mouth to muffle his voice.

The brunette muttered, Sarah's mouth preventing him from saying anything more. Sarah rolled over, cocking an eyebrow at Chris.

"Now, will you be a good boy if I move my hand or do I have to gag you?"

Chris's green eyes clearly conveyed amusement and the raven haired girl removed her hand with a smile.

"Much better." She smiled, "Now, do I have to get up?"

Chris tilted his head, then smiled widely, "yes, you do."

Sarah rolled her eyes and rolled over, squeaking as she almost rolled off the bed. During the night it seemed she had rolled close to the edge of the bed. Hitting the floor with a soft thump, she groaned loudly.

"Okay…I'm up."

Chris laughed and sat up from the bed, stretching his arms high above his head and yawning, "Get dressed and meet me in the library?"

Sarah's hand reached up from beside the bed, where she was now lying with her back on the floor, "Aye, aye Captain."

Chris smiled to himself and stood up, heading out the door of Sarah's room. From her (remarkably comfortable) position on the floor Sarah yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I need clothes." She mumbled to herself, pushing on one hand to sit up. Her black hair fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it away irritably. Heading to her dresser she removed a spaghetti strapped pink shirt and a faded mini-skirt, both purchased as part of her Christmas gift from Paige and Phoebe. Normally she didn't include skirts as part of her attire, due to it being near impossible to kick demonic ass in a figure hugging mini but the random heat waves sweeping Magic School were fraying her temper.

Three small taps on her wall made her cock an eyebrow curiously, her eyebrows climbing further when a solid oak door suddenly materialized in the once blank expanse of wall.

"Hello?"

Chris's head poked through the door, and he smiled, 'Hey, it worked!"

Sarah giggled, 'yeah, hi. What ya doin' there?"

The brunette laughed, "Just seeing if I could connect the rooms, don't worry I'll remove the door its just something Sigmund told me I could try."

"It can stay." Sarah smiled, closing it and letting Chris back into her room. His jeans were patched and frayed; she recognized them as one of his favourite pairs. He wore a dark green tee that hung loosely around his body.

"You look nice."

Thanks, Mom wants to see me, something about baby me or…I don't really know. Do you think you can start the research without me?"

"I can," Sarah smiled, 'Don't worry. Now, shoo, don't keep pregnant Piper waiting trust me I have felt the hormones and son or not she will tear you to pieces."

Chris laughed, "Thanks Spazzy."

"No problems, Halliwell."

Chris's orbs dazzled her eyes that still had failed to properly adjust to the morning. Pulling on her clothing, Sarah slipped quietly out her door, padding barefoot down the magic School hallways.

A sudden ripple in her body made her freeze.

Demonic ripples.

She had them sometimes, usually when something big was going down on the demon side of life. Apparently all demons were affected by it; but as she was technically not a _"demon"_ the occurrences were very rare.

"Well," she said to herself, "maybe we caused a bigger rippled then I thought we did?"

It couldn't hurt just to pop in and check, could it? She didn't think so; after all it wasn't like she was going to kill anyone.

Closing her eyes, Sarah glamoured her body, careful not to use the same disguise as she had when attending the demonic market with Chris; if they saw her again it could spell trouble.

Scrutinizing her reflection in a mirrored hall, Sarah observed her 5 foot 1; short blonde haired and muddy brown eyed reflection.

"Perfect."

Rippled curved around her body as she shimmered out of Magic School, not noticing Gideon's dark brown eyes watching her from around the corner.

"Be careful, Miss Serenity…sometimes we search, and find things we don't wish to find.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah would be the first to admit that, on the odd occasion, her temper got the better of her. But she was good at controlling it, deep breathing, stretching exercises, scented candles…either way she usually always managed to calm herself down.

The heavy, leather bound tome hit the wall with a resounding thud, while several inappropriate expletives followed shortly after it. A passing student looked up frightfully as another book came sailing over the guard rail from the second landing of the library, then another.

Ducking for cover, the adolescent male took off out the doors, hearing a collection of choice words as the door swung closed behind him.

It wasn't like Sarah had a limited vocabulary, in fact she often found herself using words that nobody actually understood. However, she felt that at some particular moments in your life a loud collection of cusses really got out all that anger.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Another book went flying, this time a tall brunette caught it as the projectile went sailing towards his face. The next one barely missed his face and he whistled loudly. He had orbed in just in time to see a paperback copy of "Demon's Today" take a swan dive over the banister.

"What is going on?" Chris asked, totally bewildered at Sarah's behaviour. He had seen her angry, but this was insane, from the look of things any book that hadn't been used to kill invisible nonexistent flying ghost-demons was now tossed haphazardly across the floor.

"They're dead." Sarah said shortly, picking up a book and throwing it at the wall with a scream.

"Who?" Chris asked, his stomach churning.

"The Creshalumphanaya clan. All dead. Every single last ONE!"

She had been back at Magic School for ten minutes, and Sarah had already managed to completely clear out the entire upper level of Magic School's library, and scatter it over the floor.

Now Chris felt like tossing a desk, and he understood why Sarah was tossing a fit. They had been their strongest link, everything they needed to know would have been connected to them, they'd sent the ripples and it was doubtful anyone in that market would have kept it a secret. But it was no secret of the clan's ranking status…losing Merl had been unfortunate, but then again demon snitches were a dime a dozen…the clan was essentially gossip central.

This new turn of events ripped a hole in their plan, a huge gaping wound. Not a single demon would be willing to converse with anyone. If gossip central was massacred, it wouldn't be long before word got out…after that…it would be every demon for themselves.

"When? How?"

The raven haired girl sunk down onto her chair and kicked her legs up as she dragged a hand through the long tangles of hair.

"Last night I'm guessing, totally annihilated." She tipped back onto two legs and groaned, rubbing her temples, "I went in glamour to the markets " she caught Chris's gaze and held up a hand, "just to check out how much of a ripple we caused, I felt a Demonic ripple so I figured I'd just check it out. I followed it and it lead me to the market, where I had been planning to go anyway. Turns out we made a damn big one, much bigger than we anticipated we would, everyone was scrounging for gossip on us then when I checked out the clan's cave I stepped right into a puddle of liquefied demon body parts."

Chris rubbed his temples and groaned, leaning against the (now empty) bookcase.

"Let me guess, once every demon found out about the murder they all clammed up, and suddenly had nothing to say?"

"Got it in one Halliwell. We lost our biggest contact, and most of our little ones. This is so fuc-"

"Sarah? Chris?"

Sarah was cut off mid word by Piper's voice echoing up the long staircase.

"Yeah, mom?" Chris called back, hurrying down the stairs. Piper raised an eyebrow at the books littered over the floor.

"I just came around to see how things were going when some young boy came tearing down the hallway screaming "ghost! Ghost in the library! I figured I should check it out…I'm guessing this _wasn't _a ghost's doing?"

Chris smirked, guiding his heavily pregnant mother to a chair, "No, Sarah got a bit…upset. One of our contacts was killed."

"Oh, no," Piper said walking forward and sitting down in one of the chairs, Chris and Sarah following suit.

Sarah quickly cast her eye around and noticed the array of books all over the floor, "Oops," she mumbled to herself. Gideon would be pissed when he saw this mess.

Throwing herself into one of the cushy armchairs, Sarah rubbed her forehead, "Our biggest contact…poof." She clapped her hands on the last word and slammed her head down to connect with the table.

Chris stroked her hair, "Everything's going to be okay Spazzy I promise."

Piper smiled, and Sarah looked up at her through long strands of wild black hair, "He is right, Sweetie. You always find a way to make these things-"

"DEMON!" Sarah screamed, cutting piper off and vaulting herself over the table, her legs smashing into the jaw of the menacing demon across from her. Chris took Piper's arm quickly moving her behind a bookcase and out of harm's way. Seeing his movement, the demon gave a roar and slammed his fist into Chris;s body, sending him sprawling in pain.

Sarah quickly ran over to him, her hands going straight to his rib cage, "you right?"

"Bruised," Chris winced./Sarah stood up over him, looking around for the demon. Suddenly it leapt out a few feet in front of her. The demon gave a screech and ran towards them, Sarah throwing up her hands in defense. To her surprise, a long jet of flames flew from her open palm, incinerating the demon in its tracks. In an explosion of ashes, it melted away and Sarah gaped, open mouthed at her palm.

"New power!" she announced, whirling around and running to Chris on the floor again

"I noticed," he muttered dryly as he sat up, wincing as his chest protested painfully.

Sarah looked him over and frowned, "We need Leo."

"No,"

He caught her by her upper arm and shook his head, his other hand touching his ribs painfully, "don't bother him."

"Christopher, you're wounded."

Chris raised an eyebrow and forced a grin onto his face, even through the pain on his face Sarah felt her defenses weaken…she knew that look. She'd never been able to resist that look.

"Okay…I'll let it slide this time."

The library doors swept open, Gideon striding through, his long black robes sweeping dramatically behind him.

'What happened here?" he demanded, his eyes casting around the scattered books and debris.

Sarah followed his gaze and smiled to herself, 'Demon attacked…books…went everywhere."

Chris stifled a laugh at Sarah's doe-eyed look of innocence and Gideon's brow furrowed.

"Demons can't enter Magic School without the aid of a witch on the inside."

Piper's hand went again to her stomach and she shook her head, "Then HOW did it get in?" she demanded to know, her pregnancy hormones sparking.

Gideon lowered his voice, gesturing for the three to come closer, 'Perhaps…we have somebody who is not on our side lurking in these walls."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the jingling of orbs. Leo materialized, and before he could ask, Chris filled him in on the current state of the library.

"I see… Piper, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean someone in Magic School could be helping turn our son evil but yeah, I'm hunky-dory."

Leo pulled her into a comforting embrace and looked over at Gideon, "You called for me?"

"You did? Chris said, surprised.

"Yes, actually, I did. I believe we may have found a lead on Wyatt. And I would like to know if you would accompany me."

"A lead? What is it?"

Gideon eyed the group cautiously, "There are tales, of an Oracle. She alone knows the fate of every person that ever has been, is, and ever will be. While she is difficult to locate, she is not impossible to find. The near impossible task is getting her to answer the question you want answered. I have found her likely location, and I wish for us to go there. Perhaps she can tell us something of interest."

Sarah shrugged, "Then, let's go."

"Serenity," Gideon said quietly, ignoring Sarah's death stare at the use of her full name, "she does not take kindly to the presence of women; centuries ago, possibly more than that she was capture and imprisoned by women who used her to predict their lives, their every move. When she escaped she massacred them, and since that day no woman has ever passed the threshold of her residing place. "

The green eyed girl sighed, "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Leo," Gideon began, "I asked you to come today for the reason of asking you to join me on my journey. Along with Christopher of course…Wyatt is your son. And I assume you would desperately wish to be a part of this."

"I would." Leo agreed solemnly.

Piper waved her hands, "Okay, this sounds great."

Gideon shook his head, "Piper, this is no guarantee."

"It is worth a shot, isn't it? Look, Wyatt is my _son. _I will do anything to make sure he grows up happy, healthy…and _good._"

Gideon nodded, "I understand, Piper."

The pregnant woman nodded with an air of finality that made it clear the conversation was over.

"Leo?" she said, suddenly breaking the silence," before you go, I have a checkup appointment for baby Chris…I was wondering if you could orb me there? I don't want to bother Phoebe and Paige."

"Of course, piper."

"We have to leave immediately," Gideon cut in between them. Piper eyed him with what Sarah knew was irritation but she smiled.

"Leo doesn't have to come, do you Leo?"

He chuckled, "No, I do not. I can orb you from here."

"Thank you."

Leo waved his hand at her and Piper disappeared in a shower of orbs, and Sarah looked over at the three men.

"When will you be back?" she asked quietly, her eyes flitting from one man to the next.

"By this afternoon at the latest," Gideon assured her. Nodding to the other two men, he orbed away, Leo following closely behind. Chris lingered for a moment, catching eyes with Sarah for a split second, before he too orbed off.

Left alone in the library, Sarah took in all the damage she had caused.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this seen to be unseen."

As soon as the mess cleared, Sarah gazed around again.

"God…it's going to be a boring day."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Phoebe dropped her purse onto the table and sighed, rubbing her temples and slumping into a chair. The serial dating thing was not working; she hadn't found a man she would even consider marrying at this point. Heading into the kitchen, she shrieked loudly when she collided with someone's turned back, her reflexes kicking in as she pulled her body into a defensive pose.

"Relax, Phoebe. It's me."

Sarah's voice cut the air and Phoebe relaxed, "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

The girl in question dropped a small green sprig into the bubbling pot before her and waved the resulting white cloud with her hand.

"Potion for a demon, Magic School's potion labs are nowhere near as equipped as they are in the future."

Phoebe 'ahed' and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, cracking it open and placing herself on the stool beside her practically adopted niece. Sarah was busying herself with ingredients and Phoebe took the time to study her as she worked. Since the revelation, many months ago that Sarah was a Prophesized being, something in the back of Phoebe's mind had nagged and nagged; and since Piper's pregnancy and the constant chatter of babies, it seemed Phoebe's mind had taken on a life of it's own.

"Are you okay?"

The brown eyed woman looked up to find Sarah eyeing her quizzically.

"Yeah, I'm great."

"I can see your wisdom teeth."

Sarah pulled up a stool and with gracefully perched herself on it, "What is bothering you?"

Phoebe sighed, propping her chin up onto her hand, "Sarah…I…Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"In the future, did I ever tell you about the time I was pregnant with Cole's baby- or- _half _pregnant I suppose considering it wasn't mine?"

Sarah nodded, tending to the potion from where she sat, casually adding a mustard seed to the pot which began exuding a deep purple haze.

"Yeah, you told me that once or twice. Why?"

The younger woman turned her full attention to Phoebe and she shook her head, "Its just that, when I was pregnant, the Seer said the baby had always been hers, evil and everything but it was mine and Cole's still. So technically, the baby was half Charmed One…half _Source." _

Sarah's green eyes widened as it became evident where Phoebe was taking this conversation.

"You think the Seer was trying got make…well, me?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I don't even know but it's just something that has been there, you know. I had this evil thing inside me, I could feel it…but at the same time part of me felt so loving towards it. Then you showed up and told us about the prophecy, I know you were conceived by a God and the Source but is there maybe any chance, do you think that the Seer was trying to create something like you?"

Sarah pondered this for a moment, her fingers tapping idly on the bench, "it's possible that is what she attempted. She wanted rule of the Underworld, didn't she? When I was evil I had demons kneel at my feet the second I stepped foot in the room if she created a baby like that she would have rule of it all. It's highly possible she took the two most powerful beings currently in the magical world and created a child in the hopes of it being born somewhat like me but…it was a far off hope."

Phoebe fell silent at this, and Sarah shifted her chair closer, "Phoebe? Don't let on to Chrissie I'm telling you this, I will never hear the end of it, but you need to stop forcing yourself to try and find your future husband cause I can promise you that's not how it is going to work."

The brunette woman nodded, and Sarah wrapped her arms around her, "Your children are so perfect, they are wonderful. Trust me on that."

Phoebe reciprocated the hug and smiled, "Sarah? You are an excellent non-niece. The best I ever had."

"No problem Phoebe."

Sarah smiled and returned to working on her potion, letting Phoebe speak.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like for you growing up, demons must have been everywhere I see them with Wyatt."

Sarah shrugged, "My mom was a potion maker, she could whip up some of the strongest things I have ever seen in minutes. I learned a lot from her. Demon attacks when I was younger are fuzzy, but the first one I remember was when I was four. I'd come out of my room and I heard something smash, I saw a big red demon in a cloak heading for my mom and I panicked, screamed and threw up my hands. I blew up a lampshade, a curtain, three cushions and seven demons."

Phoebe smiled widely, "So, you can blow things up?"

Sarah nodded, adding a few drops of a small vial to the potion, "My powers are…complex to say the least. Sometimes I just throw up my hand and it happens. If I want a specific power I can usually generate it, but these days I just throw out whatever my body feels like tossing."

Phoebe watched as Sarah worked her way around the potion, and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Sarah pulled a small satchel of black beetle legs from her bag.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Um, Sarah those are pretty powerful things, I don't even use them in potions, they're very tricky to use one too many and your whole potion explodes, half a leg too little and it doesn't even work."

Sarah careless grabbed a small pinch and dropped it into the pot, Phoebe pulled up her legs, bracing herself for the explosion. Instead, the bubbling pot turned a clear blue and began to exude tangerine smoke.

"Perfect," Sarah said with a smile, slowly turning off the heat and allowing it to cool on the stove.

Phoebe gaped at her, "How did you know that? I have been doing this for-"

Phoebe stopped. She's been doing it for six years. Sarah had at least ten years potion making experience over her. Not to mention her power and demon fighting experience. At this thought, Phoebe was struck with the realization that while she and her sister's had once believed that Chris was nothing more than a young witch, green to the craft he had years of experience over them.

Sarah seemed to sense Phoebe's train of thought, "I've been at this a while, like I said my mom made potions, I've been watching since I was old enough to flame into my high chair"

"I never think of it like that." Phoebe said, shrugging in disbelief.

Sarah smiled, tilting her head, "Could you hand me those vials?"

The pixie-haired brunette reached around and removed four shimmering vials from a rack on the window ledge.

"Why are they doing that?" she asked, referring to the effervescent glow about the normally plain vials.

"Oh, they're not normal vials; they're some I made specifically for this potion. Because it's so potent if you put it in a normal container it will shatter it."

"I see…wait, what are you making this for?"

Sensing Phoebe's growing urgency in her voice, Sarah quickly rushed out an explanation before Phoebe could panic even further, "Oh, it is just precaution. We think someone in Magic School is, or is assisting whoever is trying to turn Wyatt, so having a potion this strong around makes it easy for us to capture- not kill them no matter how powerful they might be. A few good drops of this and we can tap them of their powers, and block any magic whatsoever from reaching them or leaving them."

"WHAT! Someone in Magic School is helping turn Wyatt?"

"Well we think so after the demon attack today-"

"Demon attack?"

"Yeah a demon attacked Chris, Piper and I when we were-"

"Piper was involved?"

"Yes, but she's"

Phoebe stood up from her chair, storming up the staircase, "PIPER!"

"She's not here." Sarah shouted, close at Phoebe's heels.

Paige emerged at the top of the steps, a potion in one hand, the Book of Shadows in the other.

"What's with all the noise?"

Phoebe crossed her arms and stood before her youngest sister, "Did YOU know Piper, Chris and Sarah were attacked by a demon at Magic School today?"

Paige dropped the potion she was holding, 'What? Demons can't get _IN _to Magic School without help!" she turned to Sarah, her eyes wide with concern, "When were you going to tell me about this? Is Piper okay?"

Sarah sighed, raising her hands I n defense against the two angry women in front of her, she had dealt with them before in the future but right now they looked ready to hold her down and interrogate her like she was their prime suspect.

"Piper is _fine. _I vanquished the demon, and we are working under a new assumption now that is going to all be properly explained when Chris is done searching with Gideon and Leo for some prophecy oracle lady and when Piper gets back from her baby check-up appointment…okay?"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged sisterly glances and sighed, "We accept your explanation _for now._" Paige said finally, uncrossing her arms and putting her lips, adding extra emphasis on the last two words.

"But-" Phoebe cut in, making Sarah flinch. Oh…she'd been so close to getting off the hook…

"You are not going anywhere until everyone gets back young lady. Now," Phoebe pointed to the attic door, "march."

With a heavy sigh, Sarah began to walk towards the attic, knowing the second the door closed behind the three of them she was going to end up interrogated.

Damn them.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Piper sighed and held her stomach as she entered the hospital through the elevator. If she heard the ever popular "Oh how adorable, when are you due? Boy or girl? Does he kick?" again, she was going to freeze someone. And if _one more person _touched her stomach….

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

Piper whirled around and came face to face with a young woman. She looked no older than twenty five, her long blonde hair tied back in a stylish bun; and hazel eyes regarding Piper curiously. She didn't appear to be a doctor, and the badge pinned to her chest confirmed Piper's assumption.

"HOSPITAL AIDE" it read in bold red letters. Basically this woman handed out flyers, stacked magazines and delivered meals.

"Oh, I'm just here for an appointment, but thank you."

The woman smiled warmly and laughed, 'Sorry, just we have had a lot of women in here for the Baby and Me session, I was wondering if you were part of it."

"Baby and Me?"

She pointed a finger at the poster behind Piper's head.

_Baby and Me_

_An open session for first time mothers or new mothers to learn helpful tricks tips and hints for their new bundles of joy. _

"Oh," Piper said, her mouth forming an "o" shape, "no, no, I'm just here to see my doctor."

The blonde laughed and nodded, "Alright then…when are you due, if you don't mind my asking?"

Despite her hatred of that question, Piper tilted her head and placed a hand on her stomach. For some reason she didn't feel like freezing this woman or blowing her up…that was definitely a start.

"The doctor's say early to mid February, but my gut instinct tells me late January."

Baby Chris nudged her stomach and Piper smiled. She had it on quite good authority that Chris was going to be born late January.

A sudden feeling of nausea swept her and she groaned, instantly the young blonde woman gently took her arm and led her to a chair in the waiting room.

"Are you alright, would you like some water?"

Piper shook her head, breathing deeply, "No, just seems like little Chris here likes to make his mommy crazy." The nudging began again, this time kicking a rather catchy drum beat onto her inner organs.

"Chris? It's a boy?"

"Yes, my second little boy." Piper smiled, rubbing her stomach, the young woman's hand reached out, but retracted quickly.

"Sorry, I've just worked in Maternity for so long. Force of habit with mothers." she said sheepishly.

Piper smiled widely, "No, it's okay. Little Chris here loves to kick. You're welcome to."

Placing a gentle hand onto Piper's large stomach, the blonde laughed as small feet kicked right up to her palm.

"My little show-off," Piper whispered affectionately, stroking her stomach.

"Do you have children?" Piper asked, turning her large chocolate brown eyes to the woman's hazel.

"Oh, no…I can't have children."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Piper said, her smile slipping and she comfortingly squeezed the woman's hand.

.The blonde woman's smile faltered a moment before it was in place again.

"Sorry, here I am, a total stranger coming up to you randomly… I should probably be going-"

Piper touched her arm with a welcoming smile, "No, you are welcome to stay, I'm always happy to have someone to talk to."

When the young woman sat down, Piper extended her hand, "I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell."

The woman's eyes widened, "As in… _the _Halliwells?" she whispered.

Piper's senses immediately went on red alert, her hand on her stomach with one half raised beside her, ready to freeze and call for someone in a heartbeat.

"Uh-"

"I'm not a demon, " the woman said hurriedly, almost sensing Piper's rising tension, "I'm a witch…you are very well known witches, Mrs. Halliwell."

She extended her hand, "I'm Amanda. Amanda Sparrow."

Piper's hand dropped from her side, and she was fairly sure her jaw hit the ground with it.

* * *

**A/N- …the next chapter starts off with a continuation, so nobody panic. Thanks to all my readers, alert-ers and favourite-ers, and a HUGE thanks to my reviewers you guys make me smile so much. Next chapter also has the Gideon, Leo and Chris Oracle encounter.**


	35. Sparrow and Oracle

Piper held out her trembling hand. Amanda took it and shook politely; she took this as a sign of acceptance and began to speak again. Piper's mouth still fell open slightly in disbelief. This was Amanda Sparrow.

_The _Amanda Sparrow.

The woman that adopted Sarah raised her. Piper had heard a fair bit about Amanda, from what she could gather Amanda and Sarah had been close as could be until the day she passed away.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, it's just I've heard so much about you and your sisters."

"That's okay," Piper managed to get out, her head still a whirl of emotions.

"I'm a Potion-Maker, I don't have any offensive powers, but I can make a kick ass vanquishing potion. Not that the need arises very often." She chuckled, gently touching a small chain around her neck, with a dangling charm that Piper recognized as something Sarah had attached to her moon and star pendant she never removed.

Amanda continued to talk, Piper listening to her every word. Out of courtesy to Sarah, Amanda was a subject never breached in the Halliwell household, or anywhere she was around. All Piper really knew about Sarah's mother was that in a tragic accident at a grocery store involving a teenage drug addict and a gun, Amanda was torn out of Sarah's life. As it turned out, Amanda was deeply involved in her Wiccan roots, despite rarely having to use them.

"….you and your family are often spoken about in our Wiccan group. You've saved so many of them. You, your sisters… and the two young ones with you. Your friends? The brunet and the dark haired girl. Apparently they're very helpful."

Piper smiled warmly, her heart stammering out a beat at the mention of Sarah. If only Amanda knew.

"They're working hard. There's… there's a lot going on at the moment," Piper admitted quietly. Amanda nodded in understanding, her voice hushed as she leaned over to speak.

"There's been a lot of demon activity lately. I can sense it. I make potions for friends with offensive powers and they say it's getting out of hand around here, like something is coming."

In that moment, Piper wanted to tell her everything. Every detail, every word she had been told. She knew it would tear a hole in the future and it silence her, though the desire bubbled under the surface.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Piper offered. "I'm early for my appointment and I'd love some company."

Amanda looked to the clock and nodded. Her eyes were alight in awe of meeting one of her idols. She helped Piper from her seat and they headed for the doors, Piper holding her stomach protectively.

"So, Amanda. Tell me more about yourself."

Unnoticed in the distance, another pregnant woman leaned against the wall, her hand stroking down across her large stomach. A soft, golden shimmer sparkled out onto her fingertips as little kicks tapped inside her.

"Hush, Serenity. I promise…. It's all going to be okay."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Gideon, Leo and Chris reformed on the edge of a long path, winding up to a large selection of blank rocks. The dense forest around them and the chirping of crickets in the background. The sky was blacked out by clouds, the eerie aura of the scene chilling into their bones. They all advanced to the opening between the rocks, but an aching roar made them pause.

"One."

The word came out as a hiss, startling the three men at the entrance to the cobwebbed cave.

Hesitantly they all crept forward, only to be thrown backwards by an unseen force.

"Only one." The voice hissed again, a throaty roar following the words.

Chris and Leo shared a glance, but Gideon held his head high. "I'll go," he said firmly, "I can ask what we need to know and gather information on-"

"Wyatt is my son." Leo interrupted, his brow creased and shoulders squared, "I'll ask her."

Chris coughed and opened his mouth, but Gideon began again, "Leo, as an Elder I really believe that I should go and make sure that Wyatt will be safe."

"MY SON, is my responsibility and-"

The rocks groaned and shook breaking the bickering pair a part in time to see Chris disappearing between the slowly closing cavern. They both cried out and lunged for him, but the cave closed over, leaving them in silence.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper and Amanda had wandered the ward in circles, discussing everything about their lives. Piper was not normally such an open and honest person, but something about Amanda made her feel as though they had known one another for years. Maybe it was the bias of knowing they WOULD know each other for many years and become close, so close that Sarah lived with them until her death, but Piper had never felt so connected to someone not related to the Halliwell line. The subject of living arrangements had popped up somewhere along the line, just as they rounded the corner of the maternity ward.

Amanda pressed her hand lightly against the maternity wing glass, and she smiled over at Piper, who mimicked the blonde's movements.

"I don't really know why I came to San Francisco, I left New York when I was eighteen, I wanted to branch out my magical horizons and something about this place just…called to me. No matter where I went I would see something about San Francisco. Even when I was younger I admired pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge. I still haven't worked out why I was so drawn to here."

Piper stroked her stomach lightly, "Maybe it was your destiny?"

She had a feeling she knew what had called Amanda here, but she knew she could never voice her reasoning. Everything about Sarah's birth had been set in motion for years, decades…centuries…Piper would put Wyatt's future college fund that centuries of work and planning and weaving of destinies had gone into making sure everything turned out correctly. In Sarah's life…Piper was willing to bet nothing had been mere coincidence.

Amanda sighed, "But I think my time here is up, I got offered a position at a small newspaper firm in this little town across the country. If I accept it I need to be there by next week…and I'm thinking about taking it."

Piper's eyes widened, and she clutched her stomach, "Next week?"

Amanda nodded sagely, "it's an excellent job, wonderful pay and they'd even provide an apartment. Something about her calls to me but…I don't know I think I've burned out my heart for San Francisco."

"Don't go."

The words were out of Piper's mouth before she even had a chance to think about it, silently cursing to herself when a look of total confusion crossed Amanda's face.

"Sorry?"

Piper stumbled over her words before sighing, "Don't go. Something tells me that you're meant to be here. Maybe…maybe you're destiny in San Francisco isn't over just yet. Just give it," she did a brief calculation in her head and smiled, "Give it one more month. I have a feeling that what you're looking for will come along, and you will be thankful you stayed."

Amanda frowned slightly and shook her head a little, a wistful gaze in her eyes as she watched the rows of newborns kick their feet and wave their fists happily in their cots. Piper knew that gaze. The same look that had filled her eyes when she had found out that children- bar a miracle- would not be part of her future.

"I just feel like-"

"Please."

Piper didn't care that she was begging with a stranger. All she needed was for Amanda to stay, for her to adopt Sarah and fill her life with love. After everything that had happened, everything that would happen, she wanted that.

Amanda was silent for a long time before she nodded slowly, her eyes locking with Piper's.

"One more month. If you say it might work… I guess there's no harm in giving it one more month."

Piper sighed in relief and gasped when she caught sight of the clock. Her appointment started five minutes ago. Amanda seemed to sense her issues and smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll excuse it. I need to get back to my shift but it was nice meeting you, Piper Halliwell."

Piper smiled and held out her hand, "It was a pleasure, Amanda Sparrow. I hope I meet you again one day."

_I really. really hope._

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris wandered aimlessly in the darkness, groping the side of the cave to find his way. There was no sound around him, no trickle of water or clatter of rocks. Just the never ending silence. A rock caught his foot and he plunged forward with a cry of shock, palm scraping across the ground and his head bumping the cave floor. Almost immediately, a shuffling sound broke the silence and Chris froze.

'Hello?"

More shuffling and rummaging. A cackle and low groan before a dim light appeared in Chris's place. In the shadow around him, Chris could hear someone- or something- scrabbling around.

"Oracle?"

"…Christopher Perry Halliwell."

The shadow moved from the darkness, achingly slow. Chris's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the Oracle. Gaping, dark mouth and leathered skin; batlike wings stretched out from the back of the skeletal body.

"I'm here to-"

"I know why you're here."

The oracle slowly crawled towards Chris, its wings shedding cobwebs with every jerky hand movement.

"You do not belong here."

There was a scurrying sound, and the oracle reappeared on a ledge high above Chris's head. He looked up, and opened his mouth to say something, but another skittering noise met his ears and suddenly a cold, lifeless hand covered his mouth and a scratchy voice began to whisper in his ear. His heart thudded loudly as he tried to ignore the cobwebs brushing his face and the terror running through him.

"Brought from the future to help fix the past, I know what it is you seek.."

The hand was removed and Chris shook his head, looking around to see that the oracle had disappeared again.

"Then tell me, what turns Wyatt evil?" he called helplessly, desperately searching for where the voice was beginning.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows behind Chris, and he whirled around.

"Not _what._"

A spine chilling scraping noise came from the opposite side of the room, and Chris's breath caught in his throat when he looked over to find the Oracle standing, hunched over in the small sliver of light. Long, spindly arms and legs looked as if they were only skin stretched taught over bone. Lifeless, empty eyes, mottled grey skin and an open, gaping mouth with four sharp teeth. Ribs protruded from the flimsy skin, and each word made a choked rattling noise in the echoing cavern.

"What do you mean?" Chris managed to choke out, stepping back and stumbling over what appeared to be a human skeleton.

"Not _what," _The Oracle repeated again, moving slowly towards him, "_who."_

"You're- you're saying…someone turns Wyatt? Not a demon?"

"Yes," the Oracle rasped, "and…no."

There was a clicking noise, and Chris let out a choked scream when he suddenly saw the oracle barely centimeters from his face, breathing down on him.

"She is…beautiful, such a pity to waste such a young life."

"S-Sarah?"

"She does not belong here, Christopher. And nor do you."

"We wouldn't be here if we knew wha- _who _was going to turn Wyatt!"

Another low chuckle issued from its cracked lips, "What you should seek is not what turns him, but what will attempt to steal the life from the Twice Blessed Son."

"Someone's…going to kill Wyatt?"

"They will try," rasped the Oracle, slinking backwards, allowing Chris to scramble to his feet where he had fallen on the dirty ground, "and they shall fail. The evil inside the Twice Blessed has always been there, it is in us all. Timelines have been crossed, and two worlds have bled into one. Your original destiny has been tainted by the selfish needs of another…you do not need to find what you came here to look for. You need to find what you cannot see. Demons are not your only concern for the Twice Blessed witch. Taken to the Underworld, blood dripping from his fingertips, sparking the evil to begin to rise. Demons…have…help."

It spat the last three words before scuttling back up to the high alcoves above, Chris's heart thudded in his ears and he screamed out when all noise stopped.

"HEY! I'm going to need more than that! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

There was no reply, just a chilling ghostly breath on the back of his neck before he felt himself thrown out of the cave, back into his father and Gideon. He looked up just in time to see cave walls groan and close once more.

Leo hauled Chris to his feet, brushing away cobwebs and inspecting the bruises and scrapes. Gideon, however, loomed over the pair, long hands pushing them apart to be able to face Chris.

'What did she say?" he demanded, "Did she tell you which demon was after Wyatt?"

The Oracle had been his best hope to throw Chris and Sarah off his scent. If Chris had asked which demon was after Wyatt, it would point them in the right direction and away from himself. He had no desire to turn Wyatt evil, he wanted the threat eliminated. Chris pulled away from Gideon's grasp softly, not trusting him in the slightest. Demons had help. Someone they knew. Now his theory about Gideon was beginning to have more ground in reality than fiction.

"She said…. She just said we're looking in the wrong spot." He half lied. If Gideon was up to something, Chris didn't want him knowing that he might have clues. Gideon could be dangerous.

Leo looked crestfallen, but shoved Gideon away to heal Chris's hands. "Don't worry, son. We'll catch this demon. I promise."

Chris cast a shady glance at Gideon and then looked to his father, "Yeah. I know we will."

Unnoticing the glance from Chris, Gideon touched the tips of his fingers together and smiled. Things were slowly falling into place.

Perfectly.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah's shoulder's shook with laughter as she listened to Phoebe and Paige talk about their futures. Obviously, she knew everything that was going to happen, and quite honestly she was trying her damndest not to tell them they were _very _off-track.

"I just want a magical guy I can practice magic in front of without him freaking out, you know? Someone who can accept my position as a Charmed One. " Paige said, gesturing her hand and lounging back next to her sister.

'_One and a half out of three for Uncle Henry then' _Sarah mused with a smile as she turned a page in her book. He certainly accepted her position as a Charmed One; but he was by no means magical, and last she had seen him he still freaked out when he came home to find his wife cooking up potions with still flapping bat wings.

Phoebe sighed, 'Well, I swear there must be _no _guys in San Francisco anymore that want kids anytime soon. I just can't find any, and speed dating isn't going well. I just want a nice, _normal _guy you know? But maybe I should start speed dating with male-witches?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"I mean, I dated a demon for god's sake, I was hoping for some…_normality. _A guy I don't need to worry about going off his nut and demonically terrorizing people. Mortal's are the way to go-" she paused, "Even if Grams will kill me for it."

Sarah's suppressed giggles were making her shoulder's shake uncontrollably at this point, his eyes watering with tears from laughing so hard.

'_Well, Aunt Phoebe you're married to a Cupid, and he meddles in people's love lives more often than you do. He even helps you write a book about finding love…. Mortals are the way to go? God, how long is Uncle Coop going to work before you finally fall for him?'_

Phoebe frowned when she heard small giggles from behind her and turned to find Sarah forcing down a smile from her position on the couch. Once again, it clicked in Phoebe's head that Sarah was an all-knowing source of future information. Paige seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same moment and the two lunged towards Sarah. The dark haired girl saw them coming and vaulted over the couch to cower under her book.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" she cried cheekily, skidding around behind a closet. Paige orbed out behind her and grasped her upper arm, Phoebe close behind and catching her other ar.

"Oh, no, missy. Tell us everything," Phoebe demanded, dragging the eye rolling futurette to the couch and tossing her down. Paige and Phoebe took seats on either side of Sarah and trapped her. Sarah giggled and shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Like I said, Phoebe. Future consequences after almost anything I say. But I can tell the both of you this…."

Chris was going to have her head for this, but she wanted them to know it.

"Phoebe, you're looking in the wrong places. Stop looking. Don't ask me why…. Just do it, okay?"

Phoebe looked as though she was about to protest, but Sarah gently covered her mouth before turning to Paige, eyes soft.

"And you…. I think you're looking in the wrong spots too. When you meet who you marry, I can promise you now that you'll have no idea. And maybe you should open up your mind… mortals aren't all bad. And you- you _both _make great moms in the future. You give homes to beautiful, brilliant and sweet children. I never felt lonely in that house, and it wasn't just because I had Chris and Wyatt."

The two had fallen silent in Sarah's spiel and she licked her lips nervously, unsure if she had said too much. Without warning, two pairs of hands wrapped around her tightly, sandwiching her in a smother of love from the two sisters.

"God, Sarah… you're going to be a great little niece." Phoebe said softly, holding on to the girl tightly. Paige squeezed softly and gave a dopey smile.

"Speaking of romances, tell us more about you and Chris, huh?"

The girls leaned in and made smooch faces, fluttering their eyelashes while Sarah ducked her head and coughed awkwardly, "Not much to tell, really." She said casually, hoping they would drop the subject.

A barrage of cushions hit her and she squeaked, finding herself the target of a sudden pillow fight. Unable to help the giggling spilling from her lips, Sarah grabbed a cushion and fought back, letting the walls around her drop and genuinely enjoy herself with her pseudo getting here, everything had been so weighted down by Wyatt and demons and something going wrong. It was nice to have a moment. Just one moment.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris rubbed his aching neck and sighed heavily. Being thrown from that cavern really had sucked. The back room to P3 came open easily with the key in his hand and he crossed the now empty room. Since moving in at Magic School, he and Sarah had no real reason to be back here. It was strange, looking back at the rumpled couch beds where he and Sarah had slept, studied and… he shook his head, not wanting to remember their many make out sessions. He lifted up the couch and rummaged for the loose floorboard. He had stored some of his more potent texts down there for safekeeping in case the rooms at Magic School were ever… mysteriously ransacked. A small rustle from behind made him frown and stand up easily, one hand ready to throw any offenders off into the wall. The room was still and silent, no trace of any kind of intruder.

Chris's brow furrowed, turning on his heel he scanned the room.

"Hello?"

Someone was watching him, he could feel their eyes burning into him.

The only warning Chris got was a crash, a clatter and a small swish of air before something tackled him from behind.

* * *

**XxX**

Sarah frowned as she scanned the room, looking for the familiar mop of brown hair. She'd been dying to know how everything had gone down with the Oracle. When Leo had arrived back at the manor (and set her free); Piper had returned shortly after, her eyes glazed over slightly, but a small smile on her face. Phoebe and Paige had been quick to question her, the oldest sister dragging them out of the room. Leo turned to Sarah, his green eyes looking deep into hers.

"Is Chris back?"

"Um, no? Should he be?"

Leo frowned, "Probably? Maybe he's in P3? He said he thought he left some books there."

So, here Sarah was, cutting her way through the back room of P3. In the small amount of time she and Chris had been living in Magic School, the back room had once again become filled with storage boxes, dust and random knickknacks.

Rounding a corner, Sarah felt a tug at her navel, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. With a frown, Sarah took half a step back, the pull at her stomach tugging again. Curiosity getting the better of her, the raven haired girl raised her hands, fingers sliding through the air and watching blue shimmers spark from her fingertips.

"What?"

She muttered to herself. This was a magical blocking shield. Magic could go in, no magic got out. At least until the shield was lifted.

What the hell was a magic shield doing in the back of P3?

"Chrissie?" she called, pulling her fingers back. She wasn't going to step over the line unless she knew there was a chance of her getting out sometime soon. People died in Magic Shields; she didn't really want to be one. It was pure magic spun into a web much like a fishing hook. Go in with no troubles.. try to get out and have your innards basically ripped out.

"Sarah." It was barely more than a whisper, but Sarah heard it. She took off in the direction she had heard it coming from. The shield glimmered eerily and she paused, unsure what to do. Her eyes fell to the floor and her heart leapt to her throat. Blood oozed across the hardwood and Sarah choked softly, running through the field without a second thought and dropping to her knees beside Chris. An athame was plunged into his upper abdominals, blood oozing out on the floor and his eyes wide and glassy.

"Sa..rah. Help me…."

* * *

**A/N- (slowly creeps under a rock and holds up a shield) So I started university last year and my writing desire went peeeeeew SPLAT! And then my interest in Charmed took a swan dive. But now I think it's back. So I have a question for you all**

**Shorter chapters (3000-5000) word chapters which come out every few weeks OR long (5000-10000 words) ones that come out e very few months.**


	36. The Theory

Sarah caught Chris's wrist in her hand, feeling for the pulse under her fingers. It was slow. Far too slow. Her hand touched the hilt of the athame gently, looking for any demonic symbols, but finding nothing, Her eyes fell to the shield before her and she choked softly. She'd been careless, she'd run in here without even thinking and now she had no way out, no way to help Chris. She couldn't heal. Orb, blink, shimmer, blow shit up; hell, one morning Wyatt had woken up to find a black Labrador licking his face because Sarah had transformed overnight and couldn't for the life of her work out how to change back.

Sarah stumbled back and sobbed as her hand slipped in a puddle of Chris's blood. His eyes opened a fraction, gargling slightly before his hand touched hers.

"Please….."

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, stroking his hair softly and sniffling helplessly. Chris was going to die. No magic could get out of a shield like this without dying. Leo would never hear her. She looked down at Chris and saw his eyes roll back. The image made her heart race and she shook her head frantically. This wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't let it.

The shield shimmered as Sarah moved forward, her fingers outstretched to find the exact moment where it began. Heat burs at her fingertips and she hissed, yanking her hand away from the agony. She just needed one moment, enough power to send a magical flare for someone to feel. Sarah let out a shuddering breath and plunged her hand through the shield, screaming in agony as the smell of sizzling flesh filled the small room. The concentrated magic in her palm burst open and she ripped her hand back, falling to the ground beside Chris and choking back her screeches of agony. Scorched and twisted, her arm bled uselessly at her side, Chris's blood clumping in her hair as her green eyes rolled back into her head, the pain and shock taking over as her whole world went black.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The sisters and Leo sat around the dining table, intently listening as Piper detailed

her earlier meeting with Amanda. They all knew the same Piper did, Amanda was going to become a vital part of their lives very soon. Daily playdates, family dinners… adopting Sarah when Amanda passed on. The future knowledge they had loomed over them, knowing that they would welcome this woman wholly into their family to have her ripped out far before her time.

"What's she like?" Phoebe asked in a hushed tone. Sarah had let slip that her mother and Phoebe had been workers together on the paper, as well writing a book collaboration very shortly before Amanda's death.

Piper sighed and stroked her stomach, eyes distant.

"….so much like Sarah." She answered honestly, "So full of life and love and… something _magnetic."_

Everyone nodded silently in understanding. Something about Sarah was undeniably captivating. Paige twirled her hair absently around one fnger.

"..are you gonna tell Sarah?" she said quietly, her eyes darting to Piper as the entire table fell into an awkward silence. Piper looked up and slowly shook her head. She couldn't do that to her. She didn't know enough about Sarah's relationship with her mother to try and bring it up.

"Speaking of Sarah, where'd she run off to?" Phoebe frowned as she straightened over the table. Leo looked around and shrugged.

"She was looking for Chris, he said he was going back to P3 for a book but-"

Leo cried out and gripped his chest, ripples and aches spreading up his chest and tightening around his heart. The sisters jumped up, Piper's hands ready to blow up anything that stepped inside. Leo shook his head frantically and groped for the table to steady himself.

"No… no… someone's in trouble. Chris…Sarah."

Orbs surrounded his body immediately, not knowing how much longer he had. Paige wasted no time in grabbing a startled Phoebe and Piper, following after Leo without hesitation.

Piper screamed. The sound ripped the air and brought everyone's attention to the two bodies on the floor. Nobody was sure what was worse; the athame wedged inside Chris's chest, or Sarah's mutilated arm and the scent of melted human skin. Piper raced forward but Leo cried out and caught her by the arm, hauling her back and holding her tight.

'What the hell are you doing, Leo. HEAL THEM!" she cried, tears streaking her face and her heart pounding an erratic rhythm.

Leo shook his head, eyes roving desperately for some kind of escape, "It's a magical shield. I can't go through. None of us can."

"Why the hell not!"

Leo wiped his face and ignored the tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his son and his girlfriend on the floor. The mixed scent of blood and burning made his stomach churn.

'It's a weave of pure magic. Magic can go through it, but once you're inside, you're trapped. If you try, it's like…."

His eyes went to Sarah's hand and the three girls followed his lead. It all slowly fell into place and Piper shook her head.

"No. No this is not going to happen, god dammit. We're breaking this down."

"Piper you can't-"

"Watch me."

Piper threw up her hands, the explosive power rattling the formations of the shield but not bringing it down. Chris's hand twitched beyond the barrier and Piper grit her teeth, another shocking blast knocking against the shield and shaking the entire back room.

'Piper you need to stop before-"

A large explosion rocked P3 in its roots, the magic shield collapsing into an array of electrical sparks. Piper rushed forward and collapsed beside Chris, feeling for a pulse, searching for a flicker of his eyelids. Her other hand met Sarah's neck, feeling a pulse but her stomach churned at the damage to her arm. Leo fell beside her, hands clasping around the athame and slowly pulling it out, immediately covering the wound in a slew of blue sparkles. The wound healed, Chris's eyes darting under closed lids before they opened lazily, staring directly at Sarah's wounds. Chris lunged up without thinking, sending his mother into a frenzy as se tried to calm him and push him back down. He called her name and Leo silenced him softly.

Piper gripped Chris's hand and stroked his head, murmuring soothing words as Paige and Phoebe held Sarah close, Leo's hands working hard to try and save her mutilated appendage. The skin cleared inch by inch, becoming supple and soft again. Le paused and gasped for breath, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Keep going, what the hell are you doing?" Chris demanded, "HEAL HER!"

Leo looked up, still drawing breath short and sharp, "I'm trying. The field sucked away so much from her… it's going to take a while. She'll survive though, Chris, I promise. She's just in shock. We need to get her home and you need to tell us everything."

Chris looked as though he wanted to protest, but he nodded, clasping Sarah's uninjured hand and murmuring softly to her.

'It's okay, Spazzy. I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah opened one bleary eye and groaned, rolling over and burying herself under the blankets. There was movement from beside her and she sat up, suddenly engulfed in warmth. She clung back, burying her face into the crook of Chris's neck and clinging to his shirt helplessly.

"I thought you were dead." She said softly, her voice muffled by the fabric against her lips.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid again, Sarah." Chris said firmly, not wanting to let her go for any reason. The image of her hand was burned into his mind, flashing every time he closed his eyes. She could have died in that shield if she hadn't succeeded in calling Leo. His father had explained that Sarah's wound was slowly killing the flesh around it, making it much harder to heal. It had taken him hours of on and off healing before he had been satisfied that Sarah would be okay. Sarah reluctantly pulled back and looked around. She was tucked in her bed at Magic School, the drapes drawn and books strewn across the bottom of her bed.

'How long was I-"

"A day. Nearly two. It's…" Chris looked over at the clock, "Three in the morning."

Sarah nodded and flexed her fingers experimentally. Her limb felt stiff, almost as though she had been resting it against something for too long. She stretched it out, flexing the muscles and rolling her shoulder to try and work all of the knots from the appendage. A warm, firm hand came down to her shoulder, pressing into the skin and working in small circles. Sarah sighed and tipped her head forward, letting Chris massage away the pain.

"…someone tried to kill us."

The words made the air thick and heavy, Chris's finger tightened on the muscles in Sarah's back. He had been grilled relentlessly about his attack, but he had no memory of the event. He never saw the demon's face and everything was black until the moment he had been healed. He did remember that he had been attacked on the opposite side of the room, and that the magical shield had been created long after he had been attacked. Leo had gone to consult with Gideon while the sisters had begun another search. Demons had come after them before, many times. But this had been so perfectly planned, so calculated that it was scaring them even more than they cared to admit.

Chris wet his lips and gently tugged Sarah back against him so she was nestled between his legs.

"Sarah…. I have a theory."

The girl in question craned her neck and cocked an eyebrow, a silent request for him to continue. Worried, Chris rubbed his forehead a little and then sighed. It was now or never. Too many things just weren't making sense and his visit to the Oracle and the events of the last few days gave him reason to believe there was more to everything than they had assumed.

"What if… we've already killed the demon that turns Wyatt evil?"

Sarah tilted her head to the side, clearly not understanding. As soon as they killed the demon, the future would change and they would be erased. Chris sensed her confusion and continued on, "BUT… there's something else. Something else that influences Wyatt's future."

He explained everything, pouring out what had happened with the Oracle, his theory about Gideon, the way nothing seemed to add up.

"We don't live at P3 anymore. I decided to go there on a whim, I only told Gideon and Dad. We had no reason to be there so how did a demon- or something else- know where I would be so they could attack me?"

Sarah, who had been silent throughout all of Chris's speech, wet her lips slowly. She couldn't deny that Chris had a point. From the very beginning, they had known the demon who turned Wyatt was strong, brainy.. calculated. They knew they had to let the evil build over time, slowly adapt to everything before striking at the right moment. They had poured over every text they could get their hands on; vanquished so many demons in the process of finding the right one. At this point, a theory like Chris's was become more and more likely.

"So.. you think Gideon is, what? Trying to kill Wyatt? Turn him evil?"

Chris shrugged, recalling all of the information the Oracle had given him before he was expelled from the cave, "I think…. He tries to kill him. But he fails, but Wyatt sees something bad or something lingers in him and still turns him evil. In the original future, _our _future, a demon turned Wyatt. In this future, Gideon found out that Wyatt would go evil and didn't trust us to stop it, so he's going to try and kill him. But he'll fail, and Wyatt will go evil anyway, which is why we're still here. The future was altered, but not enough for our timeline to change."

He paused and knit his brows together, replaying his words slowly, "Did that… did that make sense?"

Sarah turned her whole body, curling up in Chris's lap. His words made sense, and at this point she was open to all kinds of suggestions. She would never admit it to Chris, but little by little, she was feeling death grip at her body again. It meant they were running out of time.

"Should we tell Piper? Leo? Someone?"

Chris shook his head, reaching for her hand absently and tangling their fingers, "I don't want to worry them. If we tell them, they'll go straight after Gideon and we might never catch him or find out if it's really him. We just need some solid evidence. We need to catch him in the act at something."

Sarah agreed and squeezed his hand before leaning in. The movement surprised Chris, heart skipping as she slid her hand under his shirt to rest where the athame had plunged through. Though it didn't hurt, he could still remember the feeling of the blade slicing through his skin and flesh. Sarah's long hair draped over his chest as she rested her head above her hand, eyes closing in pleasure at the thrumming heartbeat in her ears.

"…I was so scared, Chris."

Chris's long fingers caught under her chin and tilted her head up to his. Their noses brushed softly and he smiled weakly, "I was too."

Sarah angled her head a little, wanting to just brush their lips together. Wyatt was priority, Wyatt was important, they had no time to be screwing around with one another when there was a major future in the palms of their hands and-

"Excuse me?"

Sarah jerked her head away and looked down sheepishly, her hands parting the drapes and looking to the closed door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, Sigmund's head peering around the door curiously before he opened the door fully, a tea tray in his hands. Two steaming cups rattled as he walked forward, awkwardly placing them on the bed and shoving his glasses up his face.

"Sarah, good to see you awake and healthy. I brought you both some tea." He gestured to the cups, "My own special recipe. When you're both ready, the Charmed Ones would like to see you in the library. They have a theory."

Sarah took her teacup gratefully, smiling at Sigmund while Chris assured him they would be down as soon as possible. Chris drained his cup in one gulp while Sarah sipped contentedly at her beverage, the warm liquid filling her insides. She cradled the delicate china cup in her pale hands, looking over to Chris with curiosity.

"What do you suppose the new theory is? More demons? I really think we've tapped the demon angle dry. The more I think about your theory, the more I think we've been looking in the wrong spots."

Chris nodded and held out his hand when Sarah's cup ran empty. She frowned a little in confusion but slid her hand into his, smiling at the way her small hands were dwarfed in his. The familiar tug of orbing pulled at her navel before the pieces amalgamated in the library. Piper was slumped in a chair, her large stomach a prop for her book. Phoebe and Paige were bent over to tomes a piece as Gideon and Leo mumbled in low voices off in the corner. Nobody appeared to be fazed by their arrival, so Chris cleared his throat.

"We had a theory?"

Piper looked up from her book and flailed her arms a little as she tried to stand. Finally getting out of her seat, she waddled over and pulled Sarah into the warmest hug her stomach would allow.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You had us so worried, I just…."

She tightened the hug and sniffed as she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. After meeting Amanda, seeing who influenced Sarah so much as she grew up, something about seeing Sarah in that condition made it even worse than she could ever imagine.

Everyone took their seats, Chris pulling Sarah into his lap protectively as Gideon stood at the top of the table. Sarah squeezed Chris's hand softly, the two sharing a look. From this moment on, Gideon was a suspect. Everything he did was under strict observation.

"Chris has told us that the Oracle is under the impression that we're looking in the wrong place. I think she was right. What if…. It isn't a demon that turns Wyatt evil? We assumed that a demon planted the seed of evil inside Wyatt and let it grow, but what if instead, he was influenced by something? By an _event_? Now, I doubt this event has already occurred, but this opens up an entirely new section for us to explore."

"Yeah," Paige chimed in, pushing a heavy book forward, "Here it says that magical children are easily influenced, which means that if Wyatt sees something- even this young- it could be something that triggers a slow moving build of evil. Like, if he saw a vanquish or a death or something."

"Which is why," Phoebe interjected, turning to Chris and Sarah, "we need to know if you guys ever remember us telling you about a specific vanquish we did around this time. The time before you were born. I know, future consequences, but this could really be a chance for us."

Sarah and Chris sat in silence, hands entwined and minds racing. Sarah knew that Chris had been selective about the information the Seer had given him, and now she understood why. Gideon was working an event angle, but Chris knew for a fact it was a human planting the seed by trying to kill him. One the one hand, telling them something would be sending them off on a wild chase at nothing, but it could also send Gideon the wrong idea that they suspected him, buying them time to work out if he was a threat to Wyatt.

"I remember you mentioning a vanquish," Sarah lied, clearly picking up on Chris's train of thought. "Around about this time, I guess. You said that some demons just came out of nowhere one day at the house… in Wyatt's room and you vanquished them."

Chris rubbed Sarah's back softly, letting her know that she was doing the right thing. He hated keeping his parents out of the loop, but he knew for a fact this angle was wrong and he needed to know if Gideon was pushing it for a reason.

"Can you tell us more?" Piper asked, sitting up a little in her chair.

"I don't remember much," Sarah said with an offhanded shrug, "I mean, Wyatt's seen a lot of vanquishes in his time but I guess this one could have been different. There's so many ripples in the demonic world now, everyone's too afraid to breathe. I guess anyone with the guts to attack you must have some serious juice."

Phoebe and Paige nodded, immediately hitting the books while Leo stood tall, "I'll check with the Elders, see if they know about anything floating around up there. Gideon, would you like to join me?"

The Elder looked up as though broken from a trance, "Oh, no, Leo. Unfortunately I need to attend a meeting about the return to Magic School for the children, lots of planning. And Sigmund seems to be out a lot these days, I think all of this Wyatt business is starting to worry him. Wyatt is the Twice Blessed after all. Most of the magical world is rippling, not just the demonic side. Knowing that the Twice Blessed is in serious danger is causing some…. Disturbances."

Leo nodded in understanding, kissing Piper gently before orbing away. Gideon bid the remaining witches farewell, his clock billowing as he pushed open both doors to the library in his exit. Piper stood up, waddling over to the cuddled pair in the large chair and sighing.

"You guys have been through the mill the past few weeks. Take a day off, okay? And don't fight me on this unless you want to be grounded before you're even out of the placenta."

"Ew, gross." Chris scrunched his nose and screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about the image. Sarah giggled while Piper rolled her eyes.

"Christopher, you are old enough to start behaving maturely when someone says placenta. This is little you I'm carrying, don't forget that. Inside me right now, kicking a catchy drum beat onto my bladder is you. Oh, and I got another ultrasound photo," she produced the black and white image with a flourish, smiling as she handed it over.

"You can see it a little better now, it's right there-"

"MOM!"

Chris snatched away the picture, ears red and head ducked as the four women in the room dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Sarah caught his hand and pressed a light kiss against his cheek, nuzzling his neck as she climbed off his lap and took his hand.

"Now, I mean it. Go and have a relaxing day, go on a date, watch a movie…. Anything. Just don't let me catch you in here or hitting any books or so help me I will ground you both, effective as soon as little Sarah sets foot in my house."

Chris and Sarah nodded, lacing fingers as they orbed away, leaving a very satisfied Piper in their wake.

They reemerged in Chris's room, the space now decorated in a handsome red and gold colour scheme. Sarah nodded in approval before throwing herself down onto his bed, the colour immediately shifting from red to green. Chris rolled his eyes and climbed on next to her.

"So you're with me on the Gideon theory?" he said quietly. When Sarah nodded, he took her hand and smoothed his thumb over the back of the palm and across her knuckles. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chris's hand, peering shyly up at him through her long lashes, "Don't thank me. I'm with you. Always."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Gideon swept into his office, door slamming shut behind him and plunging the room into darkness. The small desk lamp flicked on and Barbas turned his head to stare Gideon down.

"You're late."

"I was busy."

Barbas leaned back in his chair, propping his long legs onto Gideon's desk and placing his fingertips together, surveying the Elder over the desk.

"You're going to lose," he said simply, a wry grin on his face. "You underestimate the Charmed Ones, the Slayer and the boy. You're going to end up just like the rest of them."

Gideon forced a smile onto his face and leaned over the desk, palms flat, "You're going to help me," he said bluntly, "And I'm going to give you what you want."

Barbas chuckled and threw his hands into the air, "What I want? Tell me, Gideon.. what is it I want?"

The Elder leaned back and waved his fingers in the air absently, "Freedom. Don't think I don't know how you keep breaking your confinement rules. Selling your powers piece by piece. There's a reason you're growing weaker, Barbas. And I can help you with that. Help me and I'll help you. Understood?"

Barbas, who had been frowning as Gideon spoke, cocked his head o the side and bared his teeth, "Well…tell me what you think I can do for you. All I can do is make them suffer their worst nightmares, but they've dealt with me before. They'll know what I'm doing and I can't promise I won't.. let slip… who I'm working for."

Gideon chuckled, "I am counting on them knowing it is you. They are on my trail, I can feel it. I need a distraction. What you are going to do is make them think that I had nothing to do with this. Instead…"

Gideon snapped his fingers and Sigmund appeared on his desk, dazed and unseeing, "Make them think he did it. Make them suffer.. and when they come to you, point them to him. Do all off this, and I'll restore you to full power and let you roam free wherever you please."

Barbas smirked and held out a hand over the table, grasping Gideon's palm and squeezing hard.

"We have a deal."

Gideon smirked and snapped Sigmund away, knowing he would have no recollection of anything. Gideon had him under his full control and had for some time. Gideon had been making sure Sigmund slipped herbs into the tea he had been passing around the school. This had to look realistic. The plan was foolproof. Once they were off his scent and chasing Sigmund, Gideon could make his move. Barbas kept his feet propped on the desk and Gideon swept them off as he began to glide forward, cloak billowing behind him as he loomed over Barbas.

"The sisters and Leo, they can wait. Do them last. Start with the boy. And make it good."

Barbas chuckled and waved his palm in the air, watching the wavering image appear in his palm. A sly grin etched onto his face and he licked his lips. So simple, so easy.

"Done."

* * *

**A/N- This was a flesh out chapter, just so I could introduce all of my concepts for the next chapter without making it too long. Enjoy.**

**Weird question- does anyone have a face they see as Sarah? **


	37. Fear and Loathing in San Fran

Chris splashed the cool sink water onto his face and sighed as he leaned over, both hands gripping the cool porcelain on either side of him. He and Sarah had immediately hit the drawing board on ways to try and get evidence about Gideon. So far they were looking for Underworld sources, but nobody would come forward, not since the incident in the marketplace. What was getting distracting was the way Saran's shirt climbed up her midriff and every small wriggle of her hips had his eyes dropping to the curve of her waist. When they had been "just friends" it had been so easy to ignore those things and shove them from his head, but now he knew how it felt to kiss her, hold her, run his hands over that smooth skin and-

More water splashed up onto his face and Chris buried his face into a soft towel. He wasn't going there. They had broken up for a reason. This was about Wyatt. Not them and their feelings. They couldn't afford to be distracted by these things.

Unnoticed by Chris, a rippling figure appeared behind him, lounging against the wall and chuckling silently. Barbas surveyed his prey and waved one palm into the air curiously, conjuring the image of Chris's worst fear in his palm. Gideon had provided him with a power boost; just enough to make sure Chris and Sarah had the time of their lives wallowing in fear.

"Your worst fear," he whispered to himself, "Is your worst memory."

The palm clenched into a fist just as Chris pulled his face from the towel and reached for the doorhandle.

"Okay, Spaz, now that we have a plan we can-"

Sarah was sprawled on the bed, hand limp over the edge and eyes wide open. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, crusting in the dark hair that fanned beneath her. Chris forced a nervous chuckle, whole body shaking as he stepped forward. She had to be screwing with him. He'd been in the bathroom not two minutes and there had been silence from this room. She couldn't be… not again.

"Very funny, Spazzy. Now stop."

Sarah didn't move.

"Spaz. Spaz!"

Chris voice trembled as he tried to remain calm despite the feeling a fist had been plunged into his stomach. He stopped dead in the middle of the room.

"….Sarah?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah lounged out on Chris's bed, burying her face in the pillow and sighing heavily. It was getting very hard to stay focused when all she wanted to do was grab Chris by the back of his neck and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He had disappeared into the bathroom, giving her time to stretch out like a cat and ponder exactly how they were going to catch enough evidence to incriminate Gideon.

Chris's scream sent her flying up from the bed, eyes darting to the close door of the bathroom.

"NO! Sarah! Sarah wake up, please!"

Sarah frowned and ran to the door, bashing on it hard and calling back through the thick wood.

"Chris? Chris I'm right here.. what's happening?"

Chris's voice was getting desperate and drawn, clear terror in every word. Sarah blasted the door to no avail, screwing her eyes shut and willing for another door to the bathroom. The one good thing about these rooms was that they could be whatever you wanted them to be and right now she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Behind her, Barbas cocked his head lazily. He didn't even need to read her to know what her worst fear was. This girl oozed her fears from very pore of her body. Losing Chris… but that was too easy. Losing her family, being alone, not saving Wyatt. Returning to her grave. All of these fear rippled from her aura, but Barbas had bigger land for her. He waved his hand at the door, letting the dark haired girl step through with a smirk on his face before he fell back onto the cushy bed.

Sarah stumbled through the door and froze in place. The bathroom was empty. She could still hear Chris's terrified shouts, but he was nowhere to be found. She whirled around, ready to open the door but saw nothing. The room was sealed.

"Hello? Chris?"

This wasn't right. Someone was playing with them, messing with their heads to try and weaken them just like they had done with the magic shield. Sarah ran to the mirror, hoping to find some kind of clue as to what was happening. Mirrors were the best way to tell if you were caught in a loop of some kind, forcing whatever was controlling you to show its true colours. She gazed up into her reflection and choked, immediately looking down at her body and shaking her head as she staggered back. Red and black vines crept down her arm, red streaks bleeding into her hair and her pure black eyes staring back.

Sarah's palm slammed into the mirror, glass splintering under her palm and drawing copious amounts of blood. The reflection did not change. Her heart rate picked up, bloodied hands pressing to the mirror desperately trying to find a way out. She tried the walls, throwing power after power at the confines of the room in an attempt to escape.

"You're not getting out." A sly voice said from behind her. Sarah turned and shook her head, pressing her back to the wall and closing her eyes.

'You're not real"

The reflection pressed against the inside of the glass, hands bloodied in the exact pattern. Black eyes flickered green before bleeding out into darkness.

"Of course I am, Princess. I'm you. The real you. The side of you that you try so hard to suppress every. Single. Day."

Sarah slid down the wall, knees hunching to her chest. "No, no you're not. I'm god and I will never be like you."

The reflection rolled its eyes and kicked the mirror, glass raining down on Sarah as her evil double strolled over leisurely, squatting down in front of her. The reflection gripped Sarah's wrist and pushed their palms together, red and black veined arms meeting together.

"See this? This is our blood. You _are _me. You kill people. There's so much blood on your hands."

Sarah yanked her hand away and watched as it trembled, blood oozing at first before it began to flow out across the floor. The reflection smirked and pushed Sarah back against the wall, bringing her lips against Sarah's ear, glass crunching under her feet.

"You know it. This is who you need to be…"

Sarah opened her eyes and screamed, feeling something hot and sharp oozing through her veins, the world around her bleeding away into the Halliwell manor, Chris on his knees before her. His face was bloodied and bruised, hands bound behind his back and body battered beyond repair.

"Sarah…" he rasped, choking on his blood and spitting it across the floor. Sarah's hands trembled, looking down at the athame in her hand. Chris looked up, eyes sad and broken before Sarah brought her hand down into Chris's skull.

From outside the bathroom, Barbas hummed to himself, tracing the patterns of the quilt as he listened to the terrified screams coming from the bathroom. The two were mere inches from one another but had no idea. While Chris sobbed over the body of Sarah sprawled on this very bed being stuffed into a body bag; Sarah was staring into the mirror at her Evil self, Chris's bloodied body at her feet.

Barbas rose from his position, casually slipping out the door and spinning in the middle of the hallway, dancing to his own tune while the terrified screams became fainter and fainter.

"Now," he grinned as Gideon emerged from the hall, "Who's next?"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

A flurry of blue sparkles drew the three sisters from the texts, Leo forming in the centre of the room, a stern look on his face.

"Piper, we have a problem."

"You're telling me," she grouched, "_Your son _has decided that my bladder is the perfect resting spot. I'd like to not have to be getting up every ten minutes to pee."

Leo shook his head, taking a seat and making sure he had the attention of all three women, "No, a serious problem."

'Are you saying me problem isn't-"

"The Elders want to send Sarah and Chris back."

The three women gaped, completely astounded by the news. Piper frowned, immediately heading straight for anger.

"Who the hell do they think they are, huh? Send them back where? To the future? Where Chris says people are being slaughtered on sight and Sarah is dead? They want us to just send them _back?"_

"They've decided that Chris and Sarah have been here long enough and it's tipping things too far. They say they can take it from here."

"Like hell they can," Phoebe pushed in, closing the Book with a snap, "What the hell good have the Elders done for us lately, huh? They're down a Charmed One and they think _they _can handle this? Do they even understand what's in that future for them? Wyatt _slaughters _them!"

"Apparently the Elders expressed some concerns about Chris and-"

"_Excuse me?" _Piper sputtered, hands raised, "Take me up there. Now."

"Piper, you're not allowed to-"

"My _son _and his _girlfriend _came back from the future and the _afterlife _to try and save this world and they're doing a damn good job considering everything that has been thrown at them and if the Elders have a problem with that, they can take it up with me."

Piper gripped Leo's waist, very pointedly glaring at him. Leo began to protest when the doors swung open, Gideon blowing in with his hands raised.

"The alarm has been sounded. There's a demon on the grounds."

Piper forgot her anger and let Leo go, the two sisters at the table rising from their seats immediately. Leo shook his head, stepping forward to his mentor's position.

"How? Demons can't get into Magic School, not without help."

"I know, Leo. Just like the last demon that was in here… it seems that there is either a tear in our magical force fields.. or someone on the inside is letting demons in on the side. Either way, we need to find this demon. Maybe even capture him, interrogate him. He must know something about how he got in here."

Gideon's eyes fell on the tea tray rested on the desk and the three empty cups. He frowned, striding over and picking one up.

"Tea?"

'Yeah, Sigmund brought it to us. Said it would help us out." Paige said offhandedly, not really understanding what the big deal was.

"Yes, he's been giving it out all over the campus since things became… worse." Gideon admitted, "Pushing it on everyone."

Phoebe shrugged, "I didn't feel like he was pushing." She knew there had to be more to Gideon's words, but right now there was a demon on their hands. "Do you know what demon it is? Or where it is?"

Gideon shook his head, teeth clenched, "No, I don't. But I think this is another direct attack on Chris and Sarah, especially after the last one failed."

Piper paled and held her stomach, whirling around to grasp Leo's arm, "Leo, I sent them to their rooms to have the day off, if this demon is coming they might not realise. Go. GO!"

Orbs encircled everyone, the forms amalgamating in Sarah's room. Phoebe and Paige had their eyes clenched, much to the confusion of Piper. She slapped their arms and they opened one eye.

"Well, you send two adults to their rooms to relax, you never know what you're barging in on." They defended. The room was empty, but Piper barged through the connecting door, not noticing the shimmering figure of Barbas now slouching around after them.

The bathroom door was ajar; the figures of Chris and Sarah slumped together on the floor. Chris was slumped on the floor, sobbing over the ground in front of him while Sarah was curled in the corner, her hand bloodied and her eyes vacant.

"Chris? Sarah?"

Leo stumbled forward, immediately grabbing Sarah's hand and healing it.

"Sarah can you hear me?"

"…I killed Chris," she said weakly, her whole voice shaking, "I- I killed him."

All eyes went to Chris, his body hunched as he gripped the fabric of his shirt, "Mom, mom she's dead. Not again."

The girls stared around the two of them, confused as to what was going on. Clearly they couldn't see each other, but something here was wrong. Familiar.

"Chris. Chris, Sarah is alive, okay? She's okay, she's right here."

Chris shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he gently pushed the hair from Sarah's eyes. Her skin was icy cold, eyes still wide open and staring. Paige crouched down beside him, calling over her shoulder to Gideon.

'What is it? What could have done this to them? They're terrified!"

As soon as the word left her mouth, everyone pulled back, the pieces falling into place.

"It has to be Barbas," Leo said firmly, sitting beside Chris and gripping his son's shoulder tightly.

"Chris, listen to me. Nothing you're seeing is real. Sarah is alive. She's… she's _fine."_

Chris shook his head, slowly rocking back and forth, "She's dead. She died again…"

Leo lapsed into silence, unsure of what to do. It wasn't as simple as telling Chris that his fear wasn't real. He had seen it with his own eyes. Sarah dying right before his eyes. Leo turned back to Sarah, seeing the glazed look in her eyes.

"Phoebe, help her. Piper, come here, maybe we can… do something. Paige, Gideon, Barbas is here. We need some kind of potion or spell to hold him at bay."

Paige nodded, taking off into the other room to the potion stash she knew Sarah and Chris kept. Gidon followed after, his eyes grazing over the space where Barbas was, a slow nod all he gave to show Barbas he could allow himself to be caught at any time.

Phoebe crouched down beside Sarah, taking both her hands, trying to get the girl to look her in the eyes.

'Sarah, sweetie." She began softly, "Chris is alive. He's okay. It's just your fear. A demon is doing all this to you. Everything is fine. You need to not be afraid."

"I'm evil," Sarah croaked, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm… I'm evil."

Phoebe shook her head firmly and held Sarah tight, "No, sweetie. Sweetie you will listen to me. Nothing about you is evil. You had a choice and you made it all on your own. You chose to be good. Nothing about you is evil. There is evil inside all of us, but what we do with it is what makes it important. Now, don't be afraid okay? I need you to conquer this fear. Can you do that?"

Sarah shook her head and leaned against the wall, tightening up further. Phoebe stroked her fingers through Sarah's long hair and ripped her shoulders.

'Sarah… you're saving the world. Nobody has more good in them than you, okay?"

Sarah's eyes flickered a little, her hand trembling as the black and red lines began to recede. Phoebe saw the flicker and smiled, "Good, sweetie, you're doing great. Keep going. You're good. Chris loves you. You're going to make the future so much brighter for everyone in the world."

The black and red bled away, Sarah's eyes returning to their green hue. She looked across the room to Chris, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"What's he seeing? What's happening?"

Leo explained about Barbas as Sarah crawled forward, Piper and Leo splitting apart to give her room. Knowing what Chris was seeing made her heart break and she curled up beside him, taking his and and cupping his cheek.

'Chris… baby. I'm right here. I'm not dead."

Chris sobbed and clutched at the ground, clearly not seeing Sarah. She bit her lip and brought his face to hers, moving their entwined hands to press against her chest, over her heartbeat.

"Chris. Listen to me. I am _here. _I am not going anywhere ever again. Barbas did this to us, his making you see things. Come back, Chris. Please."

Sarah touched her forehead to his, wiping the tears away from his cheeks before tilting her head slightly and pressing their lips together. The kiss was tender and innocent, a desperate plea for Chris to snap out of his fear and come back to reality so they could find Barbas. This could be their key for finding evidence against Gideon. Sarah prayed as she pulled away, feeling no response from Chris. The hand on her chest clenched suddenly, pulling her back to him by the fabric of her shirt. Sarah kissed back eagerly, still tender and soft. The kiss broke and Chris held Sarah tight, loving the feeling of her heartbeat under his fingertips.

"Barbas," he said finally, "He must have hit us at the same time almost. I didn't even realise… he isn't meant to be that powerful."

Piper, Leo and Phoebe all stood up and gathered around, leading the pair out of the bathroom to where Paige and Gideon awaited. Paige held up a bottle with lime green liquid inside, shaking the bottle slightly.

"Power trapper. I don't know if it will work on its own, but if we use this," she held up a red bottle, "at the same time, we might be able to at least trap him in the crystals and find out how he got into Magic School and who has been helping him."

"He's got power," Chris said as he rubbed his neck, "Way too much. He has to be sharing power, or tapping power from somewhere. I've been under the control of Barbas before and it was nothing like this."

Chris gazed suspiciously up at Gideon, not bothering to hide his expression. Nobody just got that kind of power out of nowhere, it had to be shared, and who better to share powers with a demon than an almighty Elder?

"Summoning spell?"

"If he's powerful like you're saying he is, a summoning spell might not be enough. We might need some serious juice this time, like we did with Cole."

Sarah darted around the group, crouching down by Chris's dresser and rummaging through the bottom drawer. A small, leatherbound book was in her hands when she stood up and began flipping pages.

"I wrote a spell in here to call a demon we were hoping to interrogate, but something got there first. I could adapt it a little?"

When everyone agreed, Sarah set out the crystals and stepped back, pulling the spell from the book.

"_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Feeds on fears and memories grim_

_Come to us, we summon him."_

A swirl of white orbs formed in the crystals, Barbas' body trapping inside the ring. He chuckled eagerly at his audience, innocently bringing up his hands as he strolled in the small room given to him.

"You didn't like my show?"

"Who do you work for?" Sarah demanded, in no mood to deal with his stupid games. Barbus tutted and purse his lips, "Oh, Slayer. So hasty to cut to the chase. Where's the build-up, the foreplay?"

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and waved her hand carelessly at the circle, an electric shock sweeping through the cage and making Barbas contort in agony.

"I do believe I asked a question, bitch."

Barbas laughed from his position on the floor, looking up and around him to find Chris.

"She's feisty. I see why you like her."

Chris stared coolly, not bothering to give Barbas the time of day. Instead he nodded at Sarah, who sent another electric blast through the crystal cave.

"You're juiced up and you got into Magic School. Tell me how and I might just let you leave with all your body parts."

"Removing my arms and legs?" Barbas snorted, "So original."

Sarah smirked innocently, "Arms and legs if you're lucky. I have big plans to cut something else off first."

Barbas laughed and sprawled flat to his back, one hand dancing lazily in the air above his head.

"You know… I'm so…. _Thirsty."_

Chris frowned and Sarah shrugged at him, but neither dropped their guard. When nothing was said, Barbas rolled his eyes.

"I'm no idiot. I know what happens when demons make deals with the Charmed Ones."

"I'm not a Charmed One. So consider this your lucky day," Sarah retorted humorlessly.

Barbas stood up and brushed his coat down, stepping right to the edge of the crackling energy and tilting his head at Sarah, "Be careful what you put into your body… some stuff might be.. _special"_

Sarah frowned and darted her eyes to the empty teacups on the bed. Sigmund had come by again with more tea earlier. She looked back and narrowed her eyes.

"And by that you mean?"

Barbas chuckled and swirled on one heel, gesturing to everyone in the room, "You are all sitting around, losing your power piece…by…piece. And you don't even notice it. But I feel it. I feel everything coursing through my veins. You, especially." He looked to Sarah, 'So much energy pulsing inside me. It's… magical."

"You have our powers?" Gideon interjected, "Impossible."

Barbas hissed air through his teeth, "Not powers. Power. Energy. There's more to all of you than witch powers and you know it. It's all about the juice. And now I've got yours."

Chris looked to the teacups as well, but it was Piper who spoke up.

"Sigmund?"

Barbas waved one finger in a swirl above his head, "Dingdingdingding!"

Gideon stood firm, jaw clenched, "No, Sigmund would never-"

"Ever wonder why he was so busy pouring that tea down your throats? How exactly was he supposed to kill the Twice Blessed, hmm?"

"Kill him?" Piper demanded, hand protectively over her pregnant belly, "_Kill _my son! Like hell!"

Her hands flew up, blasting the cage and rattling Barbas around. Leo caught her wrists and held them down, not wanting her to cause too much damage before they got the information they needed. If Barbas was trying to incriminate Sigmund, they needed to know.

Sarah dropped down to her knees, oozing her aura out to rattle Barbas' bones. She didn't like this. Sigmund in the future was kind, wise, sweet. She could never picture him doing such a thing.

"And why would he use you, hmm? Spike our tea with this energy juice, try and kill Chris and I? Why would Sigmund want to kill Wyatt?"

"Don't know." Barbas sighed, casually shrugging off her questions, "All I know is, he wanted you and the boy wallowing in fear, and I got juice out of it. It was win-win."

"Sigmund wouldn't do that." Chris grit out as he paced around the crystals. Gideon had to be behind this. He had to be. Sigmund wouldn't, he couldn't.

Barbas sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say. Although, you might want to notice that he's not here…. And where exactly is the precious Twice Blessed?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a look of terror, Leo immediately orbing out, the sisters following after him. Chris and Sarah lingered behind, slightly panicking but knowing the sisters could handle anything that happened. Sarah kicked one crystal out from the circle, breaking the cage. Barbas gave her a look of surprise and she raised her chin to him.

"Gideon."

She said nothing more, but waited to see how Barbas reacted. He chuckled and swaggered forward, prompting Chris to pull Sarah slightly behind him. The fear demon smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Like I said. I got the juice and that's all I care about. Everything else is just gravy."

Sarah smirked in return and pushed past Chris.

"I have your power, you know. Sensing fears. It's not prominent, but it's buried in there somewhere. And you… you're oozing terror. Something's scaring you."

Barbas scoffed and wriggled his fingers, "I am the very essence of fear. I don't fear anything."

Sarah's eyebrow cocked, "Really? Not even this?"

Her hand lunged forward suddenly, plunging into Barbas' chest. His hands groped uselessly for hers as energy funnelled out of his chest and into Sarah's palms. She pulled back, glowing white seeping into her skin as she cradled a glowing ball of light in her palm. Barbas gasped and staggered back against the chest of drawers, hair mattered and eyes wide.

"Your worst fear… is being powerless." Sarah mocked in the same airy tone Barbas used, "and now, I have most of your power. I'll be taking all of this back, if you don't mind."

Barbas growled but Chris tutted and raised the potion in his hand, "After a zap like that, I don't think you should be too ready to take a potion this heavy. Now get out, and if we see you again, I swear to god we'll stop you."

The demon seemed to contemplate lunging forward or holding back, finally deciding it wasn't worth the risk. As he disappeared, Sarah held out the glowing ball to Chris.

'Touch it. Any of your energy will come back to you, the rest will stay."

Chris's fingers grazed the effervescent light, feeling the warmth slip into his veins. When he was finished, Sarah closed her hand over the ball and let it disappear into her palm, saving the rest of the energy to return to the sisters.

"Do you really think Sigmund-"

"No."

Nothing else needed to be said. Nevertheless, Sarah grabbed the teacups on the bed and scrutinized the remaining trickles of tea. She set them on the bedside table to use later in determining what had been used to sap the energy from everyone. A flurry of orbs filled the room and everyone returned, Wyatt bouncing on Leo's hip.

"Where's Barbas?"

"Power drained and struggling around in the Underworld. Sigmund?"

"Attacked us when we went to check on Wyatt at the nursery. But he just disappeared. I can't believe it was him this whole time."

Gideon shook his head and sighed heavily, face filled with regret, "I should have noticed, I'm so sorry. Sigmund was always with me and I never noticed his changes. I should have been more cautious. And to think, I'm supposed to run a safe environment for magical children. We will find him, and make sure he comes to judgement for his crimes."

Leo patted Gideon on the shoulder, not wanting his mentor and fellow Elder to feel such guilt. "No, Gideon. This isn't your fault. There's no reason for an apology, none of us noticed."

Chris and Sarah shared a glance but remained silent, waiting for everyone to speak their minds and feelings before coughing to get some attention.

"I'm going to analyse the tea." Sarah broke in, "Find out what was being used and for how long. I have everyone's energy here," the ball of light resumed hovering in her palm, "I stole it back from Barbas. I'll find out as much as I can while you guys go do what you've gotta do."

Chris waited for everyone to take back their power before he nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now that we know about.. Sigmund… I can go check out the Underworld. Look for some more leads with some higher level people. If I can get anyone to talk, I can bet it will be the truth."

His eyes turned to Gideon on the last few words, but the Elder didn't notice or acknowledge his gaze.

It took a long time to convince Piper that they would be okay, but eventually Chris and Sarah found themselves alone in the room together again. Sarah rubbed the back of her neck and stretched out, the hem of her shirt creeping up over her stomach to show the curve of her back. Chris averted his eyes and wet his lips.

"What can you find out from the tea?"

Sarah looked doubtfully into the cup, "What was used, how it was made, how long we've been drinking the laced stuff."

"Could you prove Gideon did it?"

"I don't think so."

Silence lapsed over them and Chris slumped onto the bed, head in his hands as he groaned helplessly. The bed dipped beside him and he felt two cool hands touch his thigh.

"We're going to do this. We know Sigmund in the future, we know he loves Wyatt more than anything and that he isn't afraid of him. We know he didn't do this. If making Gideon believe that we think he did can buy us more time, it's what we can do. At least now we have some idea of how to protect Wyatt. Make sure he's never alone with Gideon until we prove that he did it. We can do this. Trust me."

Chris looked up and smiled weakly, "I do trust you. Always."

Sarah smiled back and looked down at Chris's lips, wanting to apologise for the earlier kiss. Almost sensing her thoughts, Chris placed one finger on her lips and shook his head.

"No. Don't say you're sorry. You have no reason to be."

Sarah's cheeks tinted pink and she looked down, long eyelashes kissing her cheeks before soft lips pressed firmly to her forehead.

"….I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chris."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Gideon sank into his chair, fingertips touching as he surveyed the bound, gagged Sigmund behind the magical veil. He wriggled helplessly, eyes wide in terror before Gideon waved a careless hand and the gag fell free.

"Gideon you can't do this. As soon as I get out of here, I'm telling the sisters-"

"Telling them what, Sigmund? You conspired with me. You brought the spiked tea to them, you were there, attacking their son when they walked into the nursery and you are trying to kill the Twice Blessed. Nothing you say will make them believe you."

Sigmund cried out but was silence by the gag as Gideon replaced it, closing the veil and sliding back into his handsome leather chair, spinning around to the photo of Chris and Sarah on the back of his door. Gideon twirled an athame in the air before telekinetically throwing it forward, landing directly between Sarah's eyes.

"You, my dear," he said softly, "are going to be a problem."

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a review if you have any comments about it. It's been a really long time since I wrote this story (obviously) and I'm hoping for some feedback if you have any.**


	38. Gideon and Sigmund

Sarah sat alone on her bed, eyes closed as she flipped the tarot cards in her hands with practised ease. She had already done her reading, but after refusing to agree with it, she had begun again. The cards spread out in front of her, her long fingers plucking one from the pile and flipping it over. She frowned, cursing under her breath before palming the card again. Four readings- the same cards each time. The same message. Your time is running out.

She sighed and flopped back onto the bed with her arms spread wide. A beautiful spring day twittered outside her window and she clicked her tongue. This whole "magical weather" was really quite annoying sometimes. The dark haired girl rolled over and slid off the bed, needing to shower and find clothes for the day. A student's potion had gone awry and frozen all of the water on campus, forcing her to have to shower at the manor, which was not something she minded. Collecting her clothes, Sarah flamed out and into the manor, squeaking when Paige collided with her. Noting that the brunette was still clad in pajamas, Sarah frowned.

"Um, morning?"

"Overslept. Phoebe used all the hot water, Piper's in the downstairs bathroom with morning sickness. How badly do you need to shower?" she rushed out, using the hall mirror to try and make her hair semi presentable while simultaneously holding three shirts over her chest.

"Not that badly… why the rush? Temp job?"

"Job _interview." _Paige corrected, "I've been on four non magical temp jobs so I think my temp days are over and I got a call this morning from someone who knows my previous social work stuff and wants me to come into his office in," she glanced at the clock and dropped one of the shirts, bustling past Sarah and into the bathroom, "Now. Bye Sarah!"

Sarah waved slightly and shrugged, flaming out and into P3's bathroom. She was no stranger to the slightly cramped room, she just wanted a shower. Her body stepped out of the flames and she stopped, feeling the heat and steam surrounding her immediately. Her eyes went to the shower and she screwed her eyes shut.

"Sorry! Sorry…"

Chris looked up from under the spray and stepped back, thankful for the thick steam and frosted glass. His hands, just in case, flew down to his hips, covering anything from Sarah's sight.

"Manor bathrooms were all busy, thought you were sleeping." Sarah apologised quickly, her head still down with one hand shielding her face. The shower stopped and a soft rustling noise met her ears. When she finally plucked the courage to peek, her lips parted in surprise. Chris stepped from the steamy shower; a towel wrapped low –very low- on his hips, water dripping from his hair. He offered her a smile as he collected his clothes.

"No problem, Sarah. I came here to clear out our potions and grab more supplies, figured I'd take a quick shower. It's all yours,"

He slid past her and into the other room, clothes clutched in his hand and completely oblivious or uncaring of the green eyes following his every move. When the door swung closed, Sarah let out a long, slow breath and caught them hem of her pajama shirt, the flimsy fabric falling to the floor. Sarah turned her back as she peered over her shoulder, scrutinising the small bruises from being thrown around a little the day before. Demons were afraid in the Underworld, so afraid that they either attacked or ran at any attempts to gain information. Their skittishness had resulted in a lot of face to face encounters with stone walls and dirt floors.

The door behind her opened slightly. Chris stepping through in his towel, "Sorry, Spaz, I left my-" his eyes flicked up and he stopped, cheeks tingeing red. Sarah's hands flew up to cover her bare chest, cheeks flushing as well.

"God, Halliwell. Knock, maybe?"

Chris snorted and tilted his head, eyes cast down at the floor, "Yeah, same for you, Sparrow. Sure you didn't just flame in to see me naked?" he teased.

Sarah seized a folded towel and threw it at his head, followed by the shirt abandoned on the floor that he had clearly come back for.

"Don't flatter yourself, " she chuckled, tossing her hair and stepped towards the shower. She ducked behind the frosted glass and slid off her pants, tossing the clothing onto the bathroom floor and peeking out around the side, her bare shoulder visible, "Coming?" she teased, sticking out her tongue as she turned the hot water on, sighing as the spray showered down on her.

She peered over her shoulder when the sound of the door didn't meet her ears. A blurred hand pressed against the glass and Sarah cocked her head, pulling back to meet Chris's gaze. His eyes stayed firmly fixed on her face, not once straying down her body. Instead, he stepped closer and tilted her chin bringing their lips close, barely brushing. When he made no other moves, Sarah took the initiative and brought her wet hand up to his cheek and kissed him gently. Much like their kiss after Barbas' attack, it was soft, tender and full of promise. Chris's warm hand slid perfectly into the curve of Sarah's waist, pulling her forward to deepen in the kiss. Sarah's hair was dripping and she was standing half in and out of the shower but she didn't care. She hummed happily against Chris's mouth and pulled him around the glass of the shower, bringing them both back under the spray of warm water.

Sarah caught Chris's other hand and placed it on her waist before winding her arms around his neck to draw him closer. The towel around Chris's hips was soaked through, clinging and growing heavier. Chris broke the kiss and breathed heavily, water pouring down his face as he touched his forehead to Sarah's.

"Um…."

The shower was deafening, forcing Sarah to reach back and slowly twist the tap off and plunging the room into a silence broken only by the steady dripping of Sarah's hair.

"…I'm naked," Sarah stated softly, suddenly very aware of her state of undress. Chris wet his lips but kept his eyes on her face and hands wrapped around her.

"I'm only in a towel,"

They lapsed into a confused silence, both unsure what to make of their current situation. Chris looked up suddenly as his name echoed around in his head. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose to Sarah's, wanting so badly to just hold her in his arms and kiss her again and again.

"I'm being called," he mumbled apologetically, stroking his thumb over the curve of her jaw. Sarah licked her lips and smiled weakly.

"You should go. I'll, uh… I'll be in the attic. Spells. Potions. Stuff."

Chris nodded and stepped out of the shower, pulling on his clothes quickly. Sarah remained motionless in the shower, trying to process everything that had just happened. She turned her back to grab the shower handle, ready to blast herself with cold water to try and ebb away the pooling desire in her body. Without warning, a soft hand caught her arm and whirled her around, a kiss firm on her lips before dazzling orbs sparkled behind her closed lids and she was standing alone.

It took her a long time to process everything that had happened as she stood under the hot water. She and Chris had kissed. Both of them had been pretty much naked at the time. And she had really wanted a lot more. Eventually Sarah pulled back from the heat, stepping into the steam filled room and grabbing the nearest towel.

"Calm down. It was a kiss. You guys have kissed before and this is not a big deal. People kiss."

She dried off and pulled on her clothes; a mini skirt and a fitted black tee before flaming into the manor. She called out, hoping nobody was home. Much as she loved the sisters, she was hoping for some quiet time to process all of her clashing thoughts. The Book of Shadows was perched on the pedestal and Sarah headed over, flicking the pages absently until she found what she was looking for.

"Potion replication." She mumbled, pulling out various bowls as getting down into work. Potion making had always been a nervous habit of hers. She had spent many years watching her mother throw together kick ass potions in the blink of an eye, but it had never been a power she had been able to pick up. Her forte was active powers, it always had been. Passive powers took a lot longer to master. The pages of the Book were familiar under her hands and she smiled, feeling the warm, comforting feeling wash over her as she began to sort her potion ingredients.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

An hour later, Sarah was grinding dill and newt eyes in the mortar and pestle, adding it to the small brown bowl with rosemary and dragon hide. Athame in hand, Sarah sliced across her finger, allowing blood to drip into the pot as orbs dazzled her vision. She looked up just as Chris materialized She didn't know where they stood concerning this morning's events, and given her current status on discovering what was in the spiked tea, she felt it could be pushed to the back burner.

"I'm almost done," she began casually, watching the pot bubble and smoke, "once I mix this with the tea from our cups, it should melt down and show me what ingredients were in it, then we can work it out from there. Just in case there was a little something extra in it."

The potion ceased pouring smoke over the table and Sarah braved a peek up, finding Chris leaning in the door frame Sarah pulled back and stood to her height, curious as to why Chris was watching. His eyes flickered down and he coughed awkwardly, nodding at her words and stepping forward to supposedly inspect a book.

Sarah looked down and her lips parted in understanding. The mini skirt was creeping up her thighs, a hazard of being bent over a potion.

"What did the sisters want?" she questioned as she carefully poured a small drop of tea into the potion. It began to bubble and hiss immediately; prompting Sarah to take several steps back. She had been on the receiving end of many potions gone time bombs.

"Sigmund. They're having a lot of trouble finding him and they're starting to worry. They've pulled out every magical stop in the Book."

Sarah's teeth sank into her bottom lip as her arms folded over her chest. Chris had known her long enough to know that was a nervous habit and set down his book, giving her 'the look'. Knowing she was busted, Sarah shrugged as she expressed her feelings.

"What if he's…. not here anymore? What if Gideon killed him?"

Chris nodded slowly and braced his arms on the back of a chair, "I thought that too, but he's still in my memories, which means he can't be dead. Not yet."

He tacked the last two words on with a somber hang of his head before he looked up at the potion, now exuding a lavender shimmer. Sarah stepped up and looked into the bowl, transferring the ingredients into a clear glass container.

"Eels bane; poppy seeds; thistles and…" she frowned, pushing the ingredients aside to grasp the unidentified object at the bottom of the container. "…..red varga root?" she murmured. Chris stepped forward and took the container, not believing her. Red varga root was the rarest and most potent magical ingredient possibly in existence. Adding it to any potion or spell boosted the power by more than any other. This explained how their powers had been sapped. The other ingredients were simple, common ingredients in a potion, but this…

"There is no way Sigmund could get his hands on this," Chris said in disbelief, "Not even in Magic School. This stuff is… My _mom _never even got her hands on this stuff. It's suicide. Even if you did find it, it's expensive- and not money. You'd have to almost sell your soul for it. Unless… you were an Elder, of course."

The implications hung in the air like a thick fog.

"Is it enough proof though?" Sarah asked softly, tidying off the desk and placing the bowl down. The potion only lasted so long and she didn't really know what that time span included, which meant getting as much work done as possible in the very short amount of time.

"No. We'd need something more concrete. I'm going to go into Gideon's office today; I just need to make a distraction."

Sarah looked up from pouring vinegar into the bowl, hair falling like a sheet, "I could be your distraction? Say I think I have a way of locating Sigmund, keep him busy?"

"Too dangerous." Chris disagreed as he added a few touches to the potion. Hopefully this could tell them how long the ingredients had been stewed into the tea. For potions like this, you didn't just make a new batch, the ingredients soaked for days in their own juices, becoming more potent by the minute.

"No more dangerous than you going into his room and snooping around. I'll be inconspicuous. Ask a few questions, get a few answers, be my charming self."

A flame leapt from the bowl and the two leaned back with a practiced ease.

"I…. I guess," Chris relented. Sarah was shocked by his sudden break, but decided not to question her luck this time around. The ingredients shrivelled to nothingness and Sarah cursed loudly.

"Best I can guess from what I saw is that we were being spiked for at least three weeks. Little by little so we didn't notice, but still a long time. I've got no tea left, but I think that's all the information we needed."

With the potion and discussion out of the way, the ex-couple were left in a strange silence, the air between them filled with the things they wanted to say. Sarah wet her lips and piped up first, effectively breaking the silence.

'So… this morning."

'Yes?"

"…I liked it." She replied honestly, not bothering to beat around the bush and keep anymore secrets. She knew they had to focus on Wyatt, she knew their relationship was not priority. That didn't mean she couldn't be honest, right?

"I liked it too," Chris agreed, swinging his arms a little and smiling shyly, "I… I'd like to do it again."

Sarah peered up at him through her long lashes and her cheeks tinged pink, unsure what she should say. Not wanting to say any more, and with his eye on the time, Chris pecked her cheek. He touched their foreheads together and took hold of the front of her shirt to pull her close.

"I'll go to Gideon's room in ten minutes. If you haven't distracted him by then, call me. Okay?"

"Okay…. Good luck."

Chris orbed out, Sarah breathing heavily and smiling stupidly. Orbs appeared before her eyes and she frowned in confusion, unsure as to why Chris would be back. A pair of soft, warm lips pressed to her, two strong hands cradling her face tenderly before the sensations were gone and jingling orbs raced away again.

Sarah blinked slowly as she processed what had just happened. Another stupid grin spread across her face and she sighed, flaming out and into Magic School. Making sure nobody was around, she skipped down the hall and twirled on one foot, not caring how childlike she must appear. In the distance, she caught sight of a black cape disappearing around a corner and she sobered up, calling out loudly.

"GIDEON!"

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris rummaged through Gideon's drawers, rifling papers and tossing folders. He didn't even care if he got caught at this point, he needed answers and he needed them now. The next drawer slid open easily under his palm, filled only with more papers and documents that had no purpose. Chris knew that Gideon was smart and was unlikely to leave anything just to chance and out in the open. Anything in this room would be well concealed and almost impossible to find. He rose to his full height and rubbed his forehead. There couldn't be any personal gain in a little spell, could there? This was for Wyatt. This was to save the world.

"_Power of the witches rise, find what's hidden from my eyes, I seek an answer to my call, show it at once.. show it all"_

A white mist swept the room and Chris's heart sank when nothing happened. Maybe he had been wrong all along? As the thought crossed his mind, the large cabinet behind him melted away and replaced with a potion storage, freshly used. The tapestry draping the wall fell to the ground, though nothing was behind it.

Chris stepped to the potion storage, running his fingers over all of the ingredients. Everything he and Sarah had discovered from the tea was neatly laid out in order. Chris nodded and closed his eyes, knowing that this would certainly make a whole new level of proof, but still not enough somehow. He moved to the fallen tapestry, letting it slip between his fingers. It was an ordinary tapestry, and the wall was blank. Chris frowned and flattened his palm to the bare space of concrete and frowned, feeling the low buzz ripple under his palm. There was definitely something behind this wall.

He slid his hand through, shocked at how easily it worked. The wall melted away and Chris sucked in a breath as a bruised and beaten, bound and gagged Sigmund appeared before him. The witchlighter tore off the bindings and removed the gag, helping Sigmund to a chair as he came to from his groggy state.

"Sigmund. Sigmund, do you hear me?"

"Gideon." He murmured, eyes unfocused and blood trickling down his temple, "It was Gideon."

"I know it was," Chris whispered soothingly, trying to undo all of the tight bindings. "SARAH!"

The knots came free and Chris breathed out a sigh of relief. They had Sigmund; he was safe; clearly in a position to be telling the truth. This was the evidence they needed. Gideon was targeting Wyatt. Roaring flames burst from the air beside him and Sarah dropped to her knees beside Chris, who began explaining as quickly as possible.

"Sigmund, we're going to move you, and get Leo to heal you. LE-AGH!"

Chris was thrown back and into the wall with an almighty crash, the potions labs crunching under his weight. Sarah looked up in time to be thrown off as well, this time towards the crackling fire in the corner of the room. Her hand flew out in time, icing the flames before she landed. Ice crystals crunched under her as she landed, but ice agony was far better than being set alight. Gideon materialised in the center of the room, athame in hand and a wicked grin plastered on his features.

"The two of you have been a thorn in my side since the very beginning," he whispered as he seized Sigmund by the back of the neck and waved his hand at the room. The walls bled away, leaving only the rough stone of the Underworld. Sigmund was pitched across the room as Sarah and Chris rose to their feet. Gideon dropped something to the ground as Chris flung out a hand. Gideon remained standing, hands calmly folded in front of his body.

"Magical blocking amulets. Very rare. Very hard to come by. Controlled by me and only me. No magic gets in… no magic gets out. Far simpler than the magic shields, but still as effective."

Sigmund shifted on the floor, his broken body making a fruitless attempt to get away. Gideon chuckled and pursed his lips, one hand reaching out from beneath his dark robes and casting carelessly at Sigmund. The man began to scream and convulse, electricity raging through him until his body dissolved into a pile of ash.

Chris looked to Sarah, suddenly very aware how defenseless they were. Spells and powers wouldn't work inside this cave, not unless they were Gideon's. They were sitting ducks. Gideon seemed to realise this and laughed outright, the sound echoing off the blank walls and empty corridors.

"The two of you have been problems since the very moment I met you. Saving Wyatt, chasing down demons, tipping the scales of good and evil and twisting rules for your own means. You, stupid girl," Gideon turned on Sarah, "You in particular…."

He lunged towards her, throwing up a clenched fist when Chris tried to intervene. The brunette choked helplessly as an invisible force crushed his throat. Sarah called his name desperately before her cries became an agonized scream of pain, a spurt of blood scattering in the dirt. Sarah dropped to her knees, blood staining her clothes rapidly. Chris felt his body thrown back against a wall over and over, the rough stone marring his face with scrapes and cuts. He and Sarah had been trained to fight without magic, but Gideon had Elder powers and simple fighting would be no match for him.

"Oh, your mother will cry when she finds out." Gideon hissed, sending Chris into the wall a final time before letting his body drop. The Elder advanced on Sarah, clutching her side and breathing heavily. "I'll have to tell her everything. How you both fought Sigmund, killing him and changing the future, but you both died heroically."

Gideon's fist connected with Sarah's face, the sickening sound making Chris's stomach churn and rage bubble under the surface of his skin. He stood shakily, gripping one of the blood smeared walls for support. Gideon turned his head, clearly not assuming Chris as a threat. Sarah slumped to all fours, spitting blood from her torn lip. Gideon's hands swept out casually and Sarah slammed into the wall of the Underworld, hitting the dirt like a raggedy doll. Chris stumbled out in front of Gideon, shaking his head and clenching his jaw.

"We're going to destroy you," he spat, "You fail, you know that? Sarah and I have found every demon out there and nothing has changed the future, so your plan to kill Wyatt? You'll fail, you'll turn him evil. You can't win this, Gideon."

The Elder chuckled and tightened his fist, sending Chris down in agony, "In that case, I'll be sure to put my all into the death of the Twice Blessed. Power like that is unnatural, Christopher. The scales should not be tipped in allowance for the Charmed Ones. So many exceptions made, just for them. Wyatt should never have been created and I will handle the consequences of the Elders' mistakes. And after Wyatt has been handled, I will make sure the Slayer gets what is coming. No power that great should exist, the world needs balance. People like you… send the world into chaos. Remember that."

Chris slumped back and his eyes found Sarah, her blood stained hands sending his heart racing. They were going to make it out of here; they were going to be okay. Sarah looked up at him with wide green eyes, a slow nod of her head the only indication to Chris that she had a plan. Gideon failed to notice, his palm upturned as a ball of blue light began to crackle in his palm. Chris dropped down to her level and caught her hand, feeling a small vial pushed between his fingers. A potion. He could have kissed her at that moment. Always carry a potion; Paige had drilled into their heads as children. Chris had always been rusty on that rule.

Gideon's palm closed around the ball and he smirked down at the crippled pair, "Goodbye."

Chris threw the potion with as much force as he could muster just as Gideon let loose the electric ball of light. The two clashed in mid-air ad Gideon cried out in agony, feeling the potion rip through his body. It wouldn't kill him, not by a long shot, but it was enough to hold him back and give Sarah and Chris a chance. Chris ducked the ball of light but was thrown back by the ripple of energy. Gideon's roar of anger echoed around the cavern, a clear sign of his disapproval. He had no chance now; the potion had drained part of his powers. He cast one last look at the pair before orbing away, knowing that as of this moment, the Charmed Ones were aware of his plans.

Sarah clutched her bloodied side, lip split open and hands scraped from battle. She staggered out and fell beside Chris, rousing him from his stupor. He was worse for wear; shirt ripped open, knees bloody and worn, scrapes covering one side of his face. Sarah's hands were stained red as she pressed on the wound, offering Chris a solemn smile.

"Enough proof?" she said weakly, her legs buckling from beneath her. She plunged down, only to be caught by Chris, who smoothed back her hair and pressed into her side to stop the flow of blood. He needed to get her to Leo, he needed to tell his parents everything. Finally.

"Enough proof," he agreed, eyes turning to the pile of ash that used to be Sigmund. He and Sarah both fell into a respectful silence, feeling the memories of Professor Sigmund ripple and dim in the very back of their mind. Sarah shook her head and screwed her eyes shut. She and Chris had altered the past in slight ways plenty of times, often never enough to prompt a dramatic shift. Normally, the universe just compensated for the change and their memories stayed put, but this…

"It feels weird," Sarah breathed shakily, "The memory. I can remember Sigmund but my new set is… there."

"Mine too." Chris whispered, beginning to walk forward slowly to where the magical amulets were buried. They needed to orb. "It's the spell, I guess. I made sure I'd remember everything."

They reached the amulet line and Chris held Sarah up, worrying at the way her face drained of colour.

"We're going to catch Gideon. I promise."

"I know." Sarah forced a smile on her face and rested her head into the crook of Chris's neck, feeling the orbs surround her and take her away.

They were closing in.

* * *

A/N- Thank you to all my reviewers, I really needed some feedback on this story considering how long it has been. I want to address a question sent to me via review, but I've also had it through a few PMs. This story is rated T and will most likely stay at that rating. Scenes with Chris and Sarah, like the one in this chapter are very often not detailed and only shown rarely. When I began writing this, I had no thoughts of sex on my mind and it will most likely stay that way. If you want to weigh in on the sex/no sex thing, feel free to PM or review.


	39. Time Marches On

One dark green eye peeked open curiously before snapping shut as harsh sunshine filtered through the open curtains. Chris Halliwell groaned and buried his face into the pillows, yanking the blankets up and around his body. It took him a moment to process his surroundings, immediately frowning and sitting up. He didn't remember coming to bed last night, the last place he had been was in the library with-

He looked over and smiled, sinking back into the pillows and rolling onto one side. Sarah was curled beside him, blankets kicked off sometime during the night. Her dark hair fanned across the white pillows, a tangled heap that covered most of the bed. It had been two weeks since the incident in the Underworld, the two of them staggering into the manor to a shocked group of people. It had taken a long time to drop the Gideon bombshell; nobody had wanted to believe them, but in the end it had been undeniable. Gideon was the one after Wyatt- but not to turn hi evil- to kill him. And he would fail, they knew that for sure. But the failure would be the trigger that turned Wyatt. The Charmed Ones had placed a protection on Magic School, semi hoping it would keep Gideon out. Protection was tricky, especially in the case of an Elder. Knowing they needed something stronger, Sarah was tapping into her older powers to try and create a fool proof barrier. The use of ancient magicks and above level powers was taking a toll on her body.

Chris tucked the blankets around her, noting her attire. A pair of fuzzy blue socks, one of his shirts and a pair of small boy legged underwear. He cocked an eyebrow but pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. When she didn't respond, he chuckled and gently took hold of her arm.

'Saaaarah."

He kissed her wrist, slowly touching his lips all the way along her forearm and up her shoulder. Sarah mumbled a little and opened one eye, smiling when she felt Chris's lips at her cheek.

"Good morning," she mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Afternoon," he corrected, "I think we might have overdone it last night. What time did you flame us in here?"

"Seven," Sarah yawned, rubbing at her heavily circled eyes, "You were out at five though, I just didn't realise."

Chris frowned in concern and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for this protective spell?"

Sarah pulled her cheek away and kissed his nose, "Yes, I am. It's just not a power I use very often and I need to get this spell right. I'm almost finished with it. Now, showers? And then straight into some more research?"

Chris agreed and they both slid from the warm bed reluctantly, disappearing into their respective bathrooms. Under the hot water, Chris mentally listed off the things he had to get done today. Summoning spells, potions, ways to destroy an Elder. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, letting the hot water ripple over him and soothe the aching muscles. His green eyes went to the door and he was unable to stop the smirk that crossed his face when the memory of Sarah and himself came to mind. In the two weeks since Gideon's attack, they had repaired their relationship and Chris could honestly say it was the best decision for them. He had missed curling up beside her, pulling her away behind a bookcase and kissing her hard; the way her hands curled in his hair when he did something she liked. He knew they were here for Wyatt, but his grandfather's advice had been circling in his mind for a long time now. This was his second chance with Sarah. He couldn't waste it.

He missed the hot water as soon as he turned off the tap and stepped out into the steamy air. He reached for his customary shirt and jeans before running a careless hand through his damp hair. Sarah was in front of her drawers; towel around her body and hair clipped up, mostly dry but dampened by stray droplets of water. Chris curled his hands around her from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. Sarah purred and smiled, holding up a green shirt and a pair of black jeans and stepping away from the drawers. Chris spun her around and brought their mouths together, pushing Sarah back against the furniture. She sighed happily as the kiss broke and nudged their noses.

"I need to get dressed," she said with a pout of her lips that melted into a smile, "I'll meet you in the library, okay?"

Chris mocked a heavy sigh but smiled, "Yeah, I'll be where we were yesterday."

He gave her a final kiss and disappeared in a shower of orbs, leaving Sarah to lean back and sigh happily.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris rematerialized in the library, sliding a book from the table without a second thought and slumping down in a chair.

"Young man!" his head jerked up, not liking the tone in his mother's voice as she came waddling over. Thanks to Chris, she knew her exact due date and had been relaxed about her pregnancy despite the due date closing in. Piper tapped her foot as Phoebe and Paige wandered in behind her, seemingly confused as to why they were there.

'We're worried about you and Sarah," Piper stated, turning to her sister's for backup. The two brunettes nodded and Chris sighed.

"Mom, I just-"

"No, you will not 'mom' me, Christopher Perry Halliwell."

The witchlighter flinched at his full name and hung his head, letting his mother continue.

"You and Sarah have been working non-stop. Don't think I don't know that you're getting four hours of sleep some nights, even less on others. We're going to find a way to vanquish Gideon and what we _need _is you and Sarah to be on your game. So, I know you won't go and rest, but at least eat. I've made reservations for you and Sarah tonight at Haven. Do you understand?"

Chris shook his head and stood up, gently taking his mother's hand, "Mom, we have work to do. Gideon is-"

"Gideon can wait, Christopher. You and Sarah have been working so hard for so long and when you… when you work this out… I don't know what's going to happen. Now, you are my son and she is your girlfriend and the two of you are going to go out and have a nice time and be a normal couple in love."

Chris wanted to protest, but the look in his mother's eye made it clear that it would get him nowhere. A crackle of flames ruptured from the floor and Sarah blinked, shocked by the Charmed presence before her.

"Oh. Hi, guys. Is something wrong?"

Piper smiled and rubbed her stomach, "No, sweetie, everything's fine. Chris will fill you in, have a good day."

She pecked Sarah on the cheek before kissing Chris's forehead and ruffling his hair affectionately, much to his distaste. Paige and Phoebe smiled apologetically before sweeping away to continue their research. Chris filled Sarah in on the details and she shrugged as she slid into the high backed chair and opened her notes. Chris did the same, but cast a sneaky glance up at Sarah, smiling at the way she brushed the hair from her eyes. It was hard to believe he'd waited so long- hard to believe they had _both _waited so long. Sarah looked up and frowned a little.

'What? Do I have something on my face?"

Chris chuckled and looked down, "No. No, you're perfect."

Sarah stuck out her tongue playfully, a gesture that Chris was more than happy to return. They fell into a comfortable silence, only the rustling of old texts and the murmuring of downstairs to filter through their minds.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Sarah squinted at the blank paper, a migraine thudding behind her eyes as she tried desperately to recall the words skirting away at the back of her mind. She had managed to recall six of eight symbols for the protective shield, but it was taking a toll on her body. She was tapping into ancient magicks, the kind she tried to avoid. Every power in her body was stored somewhere, though she only ever accessed the ones that came readily. Simpler powers. This was touching on powers her mother- her real mother- would have been given.

The words and symbols tore through her brain, the world shaking in a sickening rhythm before she scrawled a symbol onto the paper and gasped, queasiness washing over her. Chris had risen from his chair and was cradling her gently, rubbing her back in slow, smooth strokes and whispering softly to her.

One more symbol. Just one more and then they would be protected from any surprise attacks. There would be no way Gideon could get through, and that would give them time to be ready and not be on edge. Sarah paled suddenly and covered her mouth, Chris's arms falling away as she flamed out without a word. Concerned, Chris orbed away, finding her bent over the toilet in her bathroom, coughing and spluttering. He pulled her hair back and hushed her softly as he rubbed her back, waiting for her sickness to subside. She pulled back and rested her head on the cool marble of the bathroom tiles.

"I can't wait for this to be over," she breathed.

Chris kissed her forehead and pulled her tight. His stomach twisted seeing her like this but he knew she would be strong through it all. Sarah always was the strongest witch he knew.

When Sarah could finally stand again and had cleaned up, they returned to the library, this time curled around the table with his parents and aunts. Sarah looked up suddenly and gazed around the room, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling ominously.

"Spaz?"

'Do you feel that?"

Chris paused and shook his head, taking Sarah's hand and squeezing lightly, "What did it feel like?"

"Ripples." She said quietly, "Someone's making moves in the Underworld."

"Gideon?"

Sarah cocked one shoulder and rubbed her aching head, "Your guess is as good as mine, Chrissie."

She reached for his hand and gasped, her mind throwing into the future as a blurred image raced before her eyes. She snapped back and looked to Piper, wide eyed and breathless.

"DUCK!"

'What?"

Piper didn't have a chance to comprehend Sarah's words before she was thrown to the ground, a crossbolt landing squarely in front of her previous position.

"Darklighters!" Sarah called from the floor, herding Piper under the table and out of harms way.

'As in more than one?" Paige questioned, whirling around in an attempt to source the crossbolt. Phoebe, being the only one without any whitelighter powers coursing through her veins at the present time, pulled Paige and Chris down by the scruff of their necks.

'I had a premonition," Sarah explained, cutting off Phoebe as she went to exclaimed in surprise, "There were darklighters. At least seven. They're coming for Piper. Now."

"But the protection shields-"

"Protection shields are the hardest thing to get right," Sarah explained, "There's no fool proof way to protect you from something unless you're like Wyatt, and even then it's not going to work for everything. Even what I'm working on… there's only so much it will do, and it's a spell of the Ancient Gods."

Everything around them was still, not a breath of movement from the world above. The poison tipped arrow embedded in the wall begged to differ about their safety, but Sarah peered her head up from the table as three darklighters appeared in quick succession.

Her hand flew up, blowing one of the men to scattering pieces before she lunged back down, an arrow missing her head. Paige cast her hand out and gestured for the tallest, a raggedy man with tattoos across his arms and chest.

'Crossbow!"

The offending object materialised in a swirl of orbs, a bolt flying to connect with the demons chest. Just as they had killed two, however, four more orbed in, surrounding the room and letting crossbolts fly.

"I thought these things worked alone!" Phoebe cried, ducking out of the way.

"They do," Chris replied, telekinetically throwing several at a time over the balcony, 'Gideon must be recruiting them all at once, probably hoping to take some of us out, at least."

Darklighters were closing in from every corner and Sarah ducked even further under the table, "Guys! Power of Three would be helpful here!"

The sisters crawled around together, the small, cramped space under the table not ideal for their current situation, but as a rain of arrows thudded down, the five occupants shuddered.

"Uh, Phoebe, spell?"

"Why me?" the pixie haired brunette exclaimed, forcing down onto the ground as Paige ducked an arrow attack. Seeing a spot free above a bookcase, Chris caught his mother and Sarah's hands and orbe out, motioning for the women to follow him. From their new vantage point, they had a little more room to assess the damage. Twelve darklighters surrounded the room, firing arrows at will. Phoebe fumbled with a sheet of paper pressed to Paige's back as she scribbled hastily, accidentally tearing the paper in half.

"Okay, okay, got it. Ladies."

Passing the jagged edges to Sarah, the three women clasped hands and began to chant, a ripple of magic racing down Sarah's spine.

"_Darkest orbs as black as night, destroy these evils from our sight, draw upon the power of three, return this to a sanctuary."_

The darklighters dropped to their knees and screech in agony, a flame twisting up and into their bodies, exploding in a shower of black orbs. Sarah looked down at the spell and nodded in approval.

"Not bad, Pheebs."

Phoebe beamed at the nickname and braved a peek out at the library. Being the only one with no whitelighter blood, she stepped out and assessed the damage. When she was sure everything was safe, she waved the group down, sighing heavily.

"So, Gideon's not happy, huh?"

"I'll say," Piper murmured, voice dropping with sarcasm. Hands on her belly, she flopped down into a chair and tipped back her head.

"LEO!"  
The swirl of orbs appeared immediately, Leo rushing out and catching Piper by the hand.

"We have to go, Gideon's forming a darklighter army and-"

"Yeah, we got that memo," Piper replied, "Courtesy of our new resident Seer." She grinned at Sarah, who waved awkwardly.

"Not really a new power, just an… underdeveloped one. I never worked out how to really control my passive powers."

Leo frowned and looked around the room, seeing the hails of arrows and holding Piper protectively, rubbing along her stomach.

"Nobody was hurt?"

"We're fine," Paige shrugged off his worry, "I mean, Gideon's clearly not happy with us, but he's not running in here, so-"

"That's why I'm here. The Elders have information."

Everyone looked up in surprise, Sarah's derisive snort breaking the shocked silence, "You mean they've _actually _done their job and _finally notice_ that one of their own was trying to _murder _a baby. About damn time they pulled those massive sticks out of their asses. That's if they even are _sticks, _they're shoving up-"

Chris's hands around her waist silenced her; the small circles he traced on her bare stomach were soft and soothing. Sarah had a very long history of reasons she hated the Elders and their latest retort of "Gideon was your own responsibility as he is a grounded Elder" didn't please her or any of the members of her family.

Leo nodded, willing accepting the bash at the Elders. In light of recent events, he had come to truly understand just how little they cared in many circumstances. He was rethinking his Elder position quite seriously.

"They don't think Gideon will attack anytime soon."

The dubious silence rained down upon them, the ominous protruding darklighter arrows telling a different story. Piper cocked her eyebrow, sarcastic remark loaded and ready when Leo continued talking.

"A personal attack. Sending demons is probably his way of telling you that you haven't won. But, in ten days, there's going to be a Wiccan festival falling exactly as the planets align perfectly. And then a week afterwards is the day of Gracing. It's an Elder holiday, where our powers almost triple in size. That will be the time when his power is at its highest, and if he's going up against us, Wyatt, Chris and Sarah, he'll need all he can get.

"Ten days?" Chris frowned, "but that's.."

"My birthday." Sarah finished, "I was born on a sabbat and a magical planetary alignment. Can't tell me that was coincidence."

"In any case, we at least know when Gideon will make his attack. He'll wait for the power boost from the alignment and then keep boosting his power until the Gracing."

"So we've got two weeks before we fight a supercharged Elder with a deathwish for my son and in the meantime we're going to have demons crashing through every door while I give birth? Yeah, sounds about right?" Piper muttered, pressing one hand to her head while the other rubbed her stomach. She flinched and shot Chris a dirty look.

"Okay, future consequences or not, you will tell me right now if I am a soccer mom because I'm going to make a lot of money at the betting booths on you, Christopher."

Sarah giggled while Chris suppressed a smirk. In reality, his mother had spent most of their childhood on the sideline of soccer games, basketball games, and baseball tournaments. You name it, the Halliwell-Matthews-Halliwell clan was there.

Leo looked around and waved a hand at the crossbolts, "You'll need to get rid of these. They can't be safe."

Paige cocked her head and smiled. She always loved using this spell.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen."_

Ripples of light spread out through the room like a rock into a pool of water. The arrows melted away and Paige mocked a curtsey, 'Why thank you."

Piper rolled her eyes and slowly stood up, Chris immediately moving to help her. She groaned and looked down at her feet.

"God, tell me I snap back." She laughed, leaning into Leo's embrace.

"Hottest mum around," Sarah teased, "Pretty sure Chris and Wyatt's friends liked a little bit more than the fresh baked cookies- gah!"

Sarah slapped away the elbow to her rib from Chris, giggling as he pulled her in. Snickers came from across the table and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I have to get back to this protection spell. One more symbol and I'll have it ready for throwing up around Magic School, the manor and Victor's house."

"Wait, what?" Piper interjected, her face a mask of worry, 'Dad? Is he in trouble? Should we warn him, I mean…"

Sarah held up a hand and smiled reassuringly, "Just as a precaution. I already called him and gave him a heads up."

Piper breathed a heavy sigh of relief and nodded, 'Right, you're right. We've got this. No problems."

Everyone agreed and Phoebe stood up, stifling a yawn against her palm and fixing the heavy black glasses she wore, "I need to get to work and, so does Paige." She said proudly.

The two dazzled away in a swirl of orbs, leaving Piper and Leo in the middle of the room, whispering and nuzzling noses. Chris pulled a face as his father pulled Piper in for a loving kiss, but secretly he was leaping for joy.

"Um, I'm gonna go," he said, waving his hand at Piper and Leo, effectively breaking their smooch. "_We're _going to go, right Sarah? Stuff to do?"

"Oh. Yes. Heaps. Bye Piper. Leo."

The two disappeared in a blue swirl and a crackling flame, leaving behind two bemused magical beings. Piper chuckled and nuzzled Leo's neck, placing their entwined hands over her stomach.

"It's comforting to know he grows up with Sarah. That he and Wyatt do. I couldn't think of a better daughter to have."

Leo smiled fondly and kissed Piper's head.

"…neither could I."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant mixture of orange, purple and blue. A cool breeze teased through the hallways as though a window lay open somewhere, carrying in the soft scents of freshly cut grass and lavender. Sarah breathed deeply as she wandered the halls, almost dragging her feet and catching herself in memories. She reached a staircase and caressed the banister thoughtfully.

-_Chrissie, bet you can't slide down it faster than me!—_

That had very quickly ended in a trip to Paige's office. Apparently sliding down a 500 year old banister was frowned upon. Who knew?

The classroom doors were ajar but empty, Sarah leaning casually in the doorframe and surveying the room that would one day be her Magical History class. The two seats in the back were hers and Chris's. Always.

She, Chris and Wyatt had spent years running these halls, getting into mischief and growing up together. Wyatt had met his first girlfriend here, while Chris and Sarah had both tried –and failed- the mortal dating route.

This entire building held so many memories, it wa strange to think that she and Chris hadn't made them yet.

The Magic School nursery was bustling when Sarah pushed open the door, the wave of innocent magic rushing over her. Parents wandered in and out, trying to chase down their mischievous children as they tried to avoid going home. Sarah headed for the playdough table, smiling down at Wyatt and the little girl at the table. She smiled back and snatched the dough away, much to Sarah's surprise. Wyatt seemed unfazed, however, looking up to see her above him.

"SAH!" he gurgled happily, raising one tiny fist before stuffing it into his mouth, drool coating the outside of his hand. Sarah giggled as she scooped him into her arms, cooing to him and toying with the soft golden locks. It had taken him a long time, but Wyatt had eventually moved on from Mama and Dada and into other names. Age, Ee-bee, Iss and Sah had all slowly come out, much to the pleasure of his aunts. Sarah plopped Wyatt down onto her hip and bounced him a little, delighting in the giggles he made.

"So, my little pumpkin belly," she teased, kissing his forehead and heading down the corridor, "How was your day?"

Wyatt cooed and babbled, Sarah understanding nothing but smiling all the same. She had finished the Ancient decipher code, she had a date with her boyfriend, everything was finally falling into place and things were completely-

"Sarah?"

She groaned, knowing that the tone in Leo's voice could not be good. She turned, holding onto Wyatt tightly as he almost fell from her grip in an attempt to reach his father. The little gurgling noises he made brought a smile to Leo's face as he cooed at his eldest son, holding out his hands questioningly to Sarah. The witch handed Wyatt over with a little kiss to his cheek, enjoying how excited the Twice Blessed became in the arms of his father.

"What did you need, is everything okay?" Sarah asked, dragging her fingers through her hair. Leo wet his lips and sighed, shifting Wyatt from one hip to the other and patting his back smoothly, offering his son a small dummy to suck on.

"I just… had a question."

The hesitance in his voice made Sarah frown. She didn't like that tone. Not one bit. She leaned against the wall, cooing at Wyatt softly.

"Go ahead. Is there a problem?"

Leo went silent, the expression on his face clearly conveying his reluctance to speak. Sarah cocked her head and stepped forward, arms folded. She had warmed up to Leo since his reconnection with Chris, almost seeing him as another father figure. Leo heaved a sigh and scratched his head awkwardly, finally mustering the courage to speak.

"Chris mentioned a while ago that your memories change… based on events."

Sarah nodded, unsure where he was going with this. Wyatt burbled and waved a hand, Sarah's earring orbing into his palm. Leo looked down in surprise while Sarah chuckled, taking it back and sliding it into the hole.

"I know that there's future consequences and there might not be much you can tell me, but I- I want to be a good father to Chris. And I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the future. If what I'm doing now, with Piper and the baby, and stuff I am planning to do-"

"You want to know if you're there for Chris in my new memories." Sarah concluded. To be honest, she hadn't paid any attention to her shifting memories. In the beginning it had been strange to feel her memories bleed together and morph, but now she didn't sit around and consider it. Sarah knew there would be consequences if she told him too much, but the internal war raging inside her was nagging at her mind. Surely a peek into her memories wouldn't hurt?

Sarah reached back, feeling the struggle through old and new memories. At first only the old bled through, birthdays without Leo; Leo's disapproval; Chris curled up alone, crying as Wyatt and Leo went out for his birthday. Surely Leo changed the future; he had to. He was such a good father now, how could he-

The memories morphed, Leo's face appearing in flickering images. Leo clapping her shoulder proudly as she blew out the candles of her twelfth birthday cake; Leo holding her and Chris' hands as they wandered the zoo; Leo watching Sarah closely as she hovered above the floor, orbs supporting her in the air.

"Sarah?"

The girl in question pulled back into reality, a small smile curling at the corner of her lips. That seemed to be all the answer Leo needed, a grin spreading onto his features before he pulled Sarah in for a one armed hug that she gladly returned. Wyatt, completely out of the loop, gurgled and waved his hands.

"SAH!"

Sarah pressed a kiss to Wyatt's nose and looked up at Leo warmly, "I like this future better, just for the record."

Leo smiled proudly and hung his head. He didn't know what he would do yet… but he had just needed to know something. He bounced Wyatt curiously and looked to Sarah.

"Did Piper send you for him?"

"Oh, yeah. She's at the manor… I was going there to get ready."

"Ready?"

"I have a date with Chris. Piper wants us to be normal, so she made us dinner reservations. Paige and Phoebe want to help me get pretty."

The whitelighter chuckled warmly and snapped his fingers, a door hammering into the ground right in front of them. It swung open to reveal a bustling Halliwell kitchen, much to the delight of Wyatt.

"AGE! EEBEE!"

The two women looked up and all serious Charmed One masks fell, immediately turning them to gushing and cooing Aunties. When the loving of Mr. Twice Blessed had ended, they turned to Sarah, who shrank back.

"Alright, missy. We have two hours to knock our nephews socks off and be damned if we're going to waste it. March."

* * *

A/N- I had an insane amount of PMs about the Sarah/Chris stuff and wanting more of their building relationship/past relationship so I threw that in here. The next few chapters are going to be somewhat slower in terms of action mainly because I realised how much build up I need to make all of my action ideas work, so there'll be hints of plot in them, like here. Thank you to all my awesome reviewers.


	40. Family ties

It had taken an hour for Sarah to be deemed "perfect" by the sisters. They had insisted that nothing was too good for "their little nephew's girlfriend". Sarah fidgeted awkwardly in front of the mirror, not used to being anywhere near this dressed up. Piper appeared behind her, smiling warmly at Sarah. The red dress Paige had bought hugged her waist and chest, tying in a small bow on her right shoulder, but flared out subtly at her hips before sopping mid-calf. Phoebe had done a flawless job of the makeup, Sarah's features subtly defined. An elaborate knot, held in place by a pearled clip, completed the look and framed her face in soft curls. The only thing wrong with the picture was the look of mild terror in Sarah's features.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong?"

Sarah looked up and turned, Piper suddenly struck by how young she looked. "No, no, I'm…. just a little confused."

Piper settled on the bed and patted the space beside her, beckoning the Slayer closer. Sarah rested lightly on the edge of the bed, but couldn't meet Piper's eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me the truth? I might not be able to help, but I can listen."

Sarah turned her head to the side a little before cocking one shoulder slightly, "I…. uhm…. Remember that talk you, Phoebe and Paige had with me?"

Piper frowned, trying to remember which one Sarah could be specifically thinking of. They'd had so many talks since Sarah's arrival. Demons, witches, Slayer, future

"You know, _the _talk?"

Piper's mouth formed an 'o', her eyes widening a little. She seemed to notice the look on her face and immediately fixed a calmer expression, not wanting Sarah to think they couldn't talk about things. They were close in the future, clearly.

"Nothing's happened," Sarah amended quickly, "But I just, uhm… I've been thinking. And I don't know if Chris has been thinking. So I'm thinking I _shouldn't _be thinking… this is stupid, I'm sorry."

Piper caught Sarah's arm and held her in place, "No, it's not stupid. I mean, you're twenty two, in a relationship with someone you've known your entire life. Sex isn't a bad thing. Have you and Chris talked about it?"

"Once. But that was a while ago and lots has happened since then."

Piper nodded and smiled softly at Sarah. "Well, maybe talk about it again. Talking is the most important part of a relationship. It would be nice," she said, her mind slipping of track a little, "If Chris could come to me about stuff, but he seems to have strayed from that path again. Do you… know why?" she asked quietly.

Sarah looked to her hands and closed her eyes, feeling tears well up behind them, "Our memories. They've been changing. And the other day, I just thought I might check… you still…. You still died."

Piper's heart clenched and her voice wavered, a few tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "Oh. Um, is- is that why?"

"I think he thought that maybe changing all of this stuff would change the future. But apparently your death had nothing to do with Wyatt. So… nothing changed. And I think it is hurting him more than he wants to admit."

Piper nodded in understanding, the hand on her stomach resting firmly over the little tapping feet inside her. She had had a lot of time to process the idea of her death, and though it was not something she looked forward to, she had always hoped there was something she could change.

"Piper," Sarah spoke suddenly, "Your death isn't set in time. I know that. It's not like Prue, or your mother. Your death doesn't have to happen. When you passed, the Elders said that it was an accident, pure and simple. That we could have you back… if one of us sacrificed our powers and became a pure mortal. Chris was ready and willing, but Wyatt stopped him. We could have brought you back, just like you have been before."

Piper frowned, not understanding where Sarah was taking this. The girl tilted her head and smiled sadly, "But that doesn't mean I'm allowed to tell you anything. So I can't tell you that you should go up to the Book and write a vanquishing spell for Goblins. I can't tell you that the left side of the house has a small door on the outside as part of an old speakeasy that could be used in case something bad tried to get in. And I really, _really _can't tell you that on June 3rd, 2018… as soon as you see the mirror. Duck."

Piper's eyes were wide as Sarah smiled a little, "So, as you can see, I wish I could help. But I can't."

Piper gaped before she pulled Sarah close to her, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. She knew if Chris found out what Sarah had done, he might not be as excited. Mother or not, a future consequence was a future consequence and he had made a vow to only change his ultimate goal. Sarah, on the other hand, had made no such promise.

"I'm going to be so lucky to have you," Piper sniffed, "I _am _so lucky to have you. You and Chris and Wyatt…. I'm the luckiest witch out there."

Sarah laughed, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "Thank you for the advice, Piper." She said softly, her voice scratched and rough. Piper beamed and shook her head.

"No, Sarah. Thank _you."_

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris fidgeted with his tie, growling to himself as he looped it around. He'd only ever had to wear a tie four times in his life and he had not appreciated getting it on. Of all the things he could master, a tie was not one of them. But if his mother had made dinner reservations, he wanted to look good.

For himself.

Not to impress Sarah.

And he was not influenced by her open attraction to well-dressed men.

Not at all.

Orb jingles filled the air and Chris looked up, one hand still holding his tie in the air. Leo emerged and looked around, frowning at Chris's current position in confusion. Chris smile tightly and let the tie fall down around him as he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I can't tie a tie," he admitted, smoothing out his black shirt. He had chosen his best looking shirt and the nicest pair of pants he could find, the tie was borrowed from the old box at P3. Leo couldn't help the teasing smile on his face as he headed over, taking both sides of the tie and beginning with flawless ease.

"When was the last time you even wore a tie, huh?" he teased, "Never seen you look so dressed up. Sarah will be impressed."

Chris was quiet, his eyes a little glazed. Leo, confused by his son's reaction, gently gripped Chris's shoulders, the tie now immaculately done.

"Funeral. Sarah's funeral was the last time I wore a tie," Chris tightened the article of clothing, tugging at it a little before finally being satisfied, "I got Aunt Phoebe to do it… she was busy fixing everyone's clothes. Said we should all look nice so Sarah could have something to laugh about Up There."

Chris's voice was soft and reminiscent and Leo felt immediate guilt about his offhanded joke. Chris seemed to sense Leo's unease and he smiled, clapping his father on the shoulder as he returned to the bed and slid a drawer open, gathering a few potions in case of emergency.

"Don't sweat it, dad. Sarah's here now… and that's all that matters to me."

Leo nodded, realising how calmly Chris had spoken of Sarah's death. Even after her arrival and the revelation of who they were, everyone had all been careful to avoid the subject out of respect for Sarah and Chris. The sisters knew how sensitive the subject of death could be. Especially when it was permanent.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Leo asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans awkwardly. He knew where he stood with Chris now, but the closing in on Gideon and the sudden realisations all coming to light were making him see everything from a different perspective. Chris looked up from stuffing clothing into the nearest drawer and shrugged.

"Dinner. Maybe come back here and start research."

Leo coughed awkwardly and sat on the bed before he stood up again, unsure if Chris would mind his placing. His son frowned and stepped forward, motioning for his father to sit before resting beside him, eyes wide and worried.

"Is everything okay, dad? I mean… did you come here for a reason?"

Leo sucked air in through his teeth and waved a hand casually, "I just… maybe you and Sarah should go to dinner, take a walk… maybe just hang out and be a couple tonight?"

Chris frowned and raised his eyebrow, knowing that this was coming from somewhere. Leo sighed and let his hands drop down between his legs, "Chris. You and Sarah have been working since you got here. And then everything with Gideon happened and now we're on the slope towards being done. It's really making everyone—your aunts, your mother and I—really see some things. And I'm hoping you see them too."

Chris stayed quiet, knowing exactly where his father was going with this. The thought had crossed his mind more than once, admittedly. Once Gideon was vanquished, he and Sarah disappeared. They didn't get to continue on from where they were, their whole timeline would shift. He would have never been with Sarah for all he knew. A hand fell onto his shoulder and Chris looked up, green eyes shining.

"My advice is just… be with her. For one night, don't let it be about Gideon or demons or anything magical. Take a moment for yourself. I… am so proud of you."

Chris tensed and Leo's eyes widened, not sure what he had done. Chris broke into a smile, his eyes faraway and glazed.

"In my first future. My old future. You never said that to me… I'd never heard you say that before."

Leo leaned forward and gripped his son in a tight hug, feeling it returned almost instantly.

"I am, son. I am so proud of you."

Chris pulled back and smiled, his head down for a long moment before he finally looked back up into his father's eyes. Leo smiled in return and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Go get Sarah. Have the night you both deserve."

Chris laughed and nodded before he orbed away, his father following shortly after.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris reformed in the manor conservatory, two squeals welcoming him in. Paige and Phoebe were slouched against the doors with identical grins that Chris had seen one too many times.

"Guys, really-"

"You will not rain on our parade." They cut him off, slinking back into the kitchen where Leo soon orbed in. Piper came down the stairs one at a time, her stomach a stair ahead of her at all times. She caught sight of Chris and flashed him a smile.

'She's on her way down. You both look wonderful"

Her lips pressed to his cheek before she disappeared, Chris's eyes following her every move. Something was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something here was-

"Chrissie? Ready to go?"

Chris turned his head to the stairs, words dying on his lips as he caught sight of Sarah at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth opened in surprise, taking in the entire ensemble. Sarah shuffled nervously and plucked at the waist of the dress.

"Do I look okay?"

"You're beautiful."

Sarah blushed as she came forward, fixing his tie a little and touching their foreheads together, "You don't scrub up to badly yourself, Halliwell," she teased. Sarah heard a muffled aww that was abruptly cut off and she laughed breathily, "we're being watched."

"I know," was the soft reply she received.

Sarah pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Chris's lips before moving his hands to settle on her hips.

"Orb me away, lover boy," she teased, their bodies melting away into a shower of orbs.

From behind the kitchen door, four squished bodies tumbled out, a mixture of grunts and yelps. Phoebe clapped her hands and sighed.

"They're all grown up and saving the future," she whispered, her heart aching. Piper smiled, though the sadness didn't leave her eyes.

"I'm not worried," she said quietly. "My baby grows up perfect."

She looked to Leo. "_Our son_ grows up perfect."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The restaurant was warm and comforting, fairy lights and tea candles flickering around each table and out into the patio area. Sarah's hand slipped into Chris's, tangling their fingers loosely as the waiter led them to a table by the open patio. Menus landed in front of them and Chris gazed around, taking in the restaurant. His mother had picked a great one, he had no doubts. She would never send them somewhere she wasn't sure the food and atmosphere was amazing. In the future, Halliwell's was one of the hottest spots in San Francisco. He had never mentioned it to his mother, the decision to open a restaurant was something she had to make herself.

A soft hand rested atop his own and Chris looked down in surprise before looking up into the curious gaze of his girlfriend. He caught the hand and brought it to his lips softly, pressing a kiss to each individual knuckle.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Pink tinted Sarah's cheeks and her head ducked down, smile playing at the corner of her red lips. When she finally looked up her smile made Chris's heart leap, "Yeah, you did. But thank you. Again."

Chris smiled shyly and cast his gaze to the menu as a bottle of champagne was placed on the table. The confused look on Chris' face seemed to be obvious and the waiter smiled, "Newly engaged couple sprang free champagne for each table. Enjoy. Do you need a few more moments?"

They each placed a drink order, though Sarah's gaze seemed preoccupied. Chris squeezed her hand and she smiled, pointing over to the table where a couple was cozing together, the woman gazing adoringly at her left hand.

"It's cute," Sarah shrugged, gently swirling the straw in her glass of Coke. "She looks happy."

Chris nodded; his eyes still locked on Sarah. She was beautiful to him all the time, but tonight something seemed… special. She caught his gaze and giggled nervously, thumbing through the menu.

"What?"

"…I love you."

Sarah smiled shyly and wet her bottom lip, "I love you too, Chris."

"No," he said, reaching out to take her other hand from across the table, "I _really _love you."

He wasn't sure how this 'I love you' was different, but he needed to say it. Sarah, confused by his words, squeeze his hands and smiled, "I really love you too."

They each made an order, the waiter flashing his dazzling smile before departing the table. They sat in silence, almost unsure what to say. Their conversation topic for the past several months had been nothing but the demon about to turn Wyatt, but Chris didn't want to talk about Gideon just now. His father's advice was playing over in his mind, combining with his Grandfather's words from their last discussion. The witchlighter turned his gaze to the patio and rose from his chair, bringing Sarah with him. He steered them out and into the serene garden. Fairylights twinkled above their heads; flowers bursting with colour were placed strategically around the area and the sparkling lights of San Francisco spread out before them. Sarah headed immediately for the balcony, Chris right behind her. Her hands curled around the iron railing as Chris pushed against her back, his hands right beside hers and his mouth at her ear.

"I know what you did,"

Sarah peeked innocently over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes, "Did what?" she questioned, her voice the picture of innocence. Chris knew better, his arms looping around her small waist to hold her tight.

"You saved her."

"I told her how unfortunate it was that there were things I just could not tell her about," Sarah corrected, "If that influenced the future in any way, it was unintentional. Scout's honour."

She crossed one finger over her heart and leaned back into him, the warm embrace intoxicating. Their mouths met in a tender kiss, broken when Sarah turned her head to stare back at the scenery.

"We're almost done," she breathed, taking in the view. In her timeline, the skyline of San Francisco would change so much; more lights, more buildings, more of everything, really. "I mean, we've been here so long. Killed so many demons. It seems so strange to nearly be there."

The hands around her waist fell away and a hot kiss found its way into the crook of Sarah's neck. Sarah purred softly and turned, her hands slipping down the front of Chris's shirt as her eyes found their way to his. The emerald green eyes staring into his own made his heart pick up, wanting nothing more than to lean down and kiss her right there.

"What are you not telling me, Chrissie?"

Sarah's small hands tangled with his own as she pulled him back into the dining area to resume their seats. Chris stayed silent, wondering how long he could avoid the question before it came up again. The subtle cock of Sarah's eyebrow told him it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"I'm afraid," Chris admitted quietly, fingers circling the lip of his lemonade glass. Sarah tilted her head, the gesture sending a small tendril of dark hair into her eyes. Chris elaborated, knowing she would force it out of him if she had to.

"I've been thinking lately. A lot. And I think everyone has. I'm afraid of what the new future is going to be like. What if we don't work it out in the new future? I mean you died, Wyatt went evil, I went back in time and you were resurrected and it still took us nearly a year to work it out. I.. I love you. And I want to stay like this with you."

Sarah reached out across the table and entwined their fingers. She knew exactly what he was trying to say and she would be lying if she told him that the same thought had weighed on her mind for a long time.

"I love you too and I want to stay this way too. But I'm sure, in the future, we get it together. Eventually. At some point." Sarah scrunched her nose in an adorable way, "I mean, apparently everyone knows we liked one another… I'm sure someone will whack sense into us. Wyatt, probably. He was always telling me I should just tell you my feelings."

Chris chuckled, "He knew I liked you. I never actually came out and said it but I know he knew."

Sarah smiled and laughed as he waiter came over, setting down their plates. Sarah's eyes brightened at the plate of lasagne before her and Chris smiled behind his glass of lemonade. It warmed his heart to see her so much like she had been growing up. So… alive.

"Do you know why everyone is being so strange lately?"

Sarah looked up from her lasagne, licking the fork clean and smiling to herself. Phoebe and Paige had told her a lot while she was getting ready, enough to make her start seeing things from a new perspective.

"They're realising the same thing we are. You and I are going to leave soon when they're just getting to know us. I mean, you're going to be born, but they won't know _you _for twenty two years. Hell, they won't even meet me for another five."

Chris, somewhat still confused, nodded but kept his head down.

"Chris… every parent wants to know how their kid is going to turn out. They put so much time and effort into making you who you are, but they have to wait to find out how it pans out in the end. And then you came, telling them that their son was evil. They watched all that hard work they hadn't even done yet spiral down the drain. But then they find out that you, Chris Perry, are actually their other son. They see you, a smart, magical, handsome—somewhat neurotic and smartmouthed—and so… together. They're just getting to know you and you're being ripped away."

The words sank in and Chris finally nodded. Now everything made sense. Leo, his mom, his aunts and the way they were behaving. The witchlighter tossed the pasta in his bowl around before smiling up at Sarah, an honest smile.

"No more sad talk, okay? I want this night to be about us. No demons, no warlocks, no Gideon. Just us."

Sarah nodded and raised her glass, clinking it gently against Chris'. The glasses settled back onto the table and Sarah propped her chin into the palm of her hand, fluttering her eyes at Chris and making a kissing face. Chris couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his chest and Sarah grinned.

"So, what should we do when we go back? I could kick your ass at poker. It'd be just like old times."

Chris snorted and pointed his fork at her accusingly, "Excuse me, I do believe your current standing is 342 for me and 341 for you, so as of this very moment I am the one kicking ass here."

Sarah scoffed and shook her head as she brought her glass to her lips, "Oh yeah? As soon as we get out of here; you and me. You're going down, Halliwell."

Chris snickered and ran a hand through his hair, head cocked as he lounged back, challenging her.

"You're on, Sparrow. Poker game. As soon as we're back."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chris's shirt was unbuttoned, hanging precariously from his shoulder as he worked at the crook of Sarah's neck with long, slow kisses. Her hair had come out from the elaborate knot and was now in messy curls over her shoulders, a picture that made Chris's heart race. They had come back with the sole and pure intention of poker. They really had. The cards and chips scattered the floor, thrown from the bed as the pair had fallen back onto it.

Sarah pushed the shirt away and tossed it aside; a hand smoothing over Chris's back and nails scraping when his mouth found the sensitive slope of skin at the curve of her neck into shoulder. The soft gasp of pleasure ghosted down his neck and Chris trembled, gooseflesh appearing on his back and arms, something Sarah did not fail to notice. His mouth pulled away from her neck and she tried her best to hide her disappointment, though it was short lived as Chris brought their mouths together again; a deeper, hotter kiss than before. Tingles of excitement rushed through Sarah's body as the kiss broke, becoming acutely aware of the firm hand smoothing along the curve of her waist. Her ribcage. Higher. Sarah sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling a soft 'oh' of surprise at the feeling of Chris's hands on her again. She had missed this so much. Her surprise was met with a low chuckle that rippled through her neck from where Chris was now trailing his lips, feather light and teasing.

Sarah shifted into the pillows and pulled Chris down on top of her, the hem of her dress skimming up her thighs, heels long ago discarded. Their mouths met again and again, Sarah's hands curling in Chris's hair while his slid under her back to pull her up against him. Eager for the new leverage, Sarah flipped them over so she sat atop his hips. She reached up to her shoulder with hesitation, fingers grazing the careful knot of fabric holding the bodice of her dress up. Chris's eyes followed her hands and he felt his cheeks flush. Sarah wet her lips and tugged at the knot, feeling the fabric unravel and fall loose. The fitted body hugged her figure, but she slowly tugged it down. When she had picked her outfit earlier, this had been the last thing on her mind. Her bra was simple, strapless and white. Nothing fancy or teasing, chosen more out of comfort than anything else. She ducked her head and felt her hair fall over her chest like a curtain.

"Too much?" she asked softly, unsure how they should proceed.

Chris rubbed the skin of her waist gently, his eyes flickering down her body before back up to her eyes. He had seen her in a bikini before, but something about this was profoundly different.

"I don't know," he said honestly, swallowing hard at the way Sarah's chest rose and fell heavily. God, she had a way of making him feel like a hormonal teenage boy. "Is it?"

Sarah curled her fingers around Chris's wrist and brought it to her lower stomach, slowly letting his fingers trail over the bare skin. She wet her lips nervously and shrugged, "I… I don't mind. Do you?"

Chris splayed his palm on her stomach and leaned up, planting a soft kiss to her stomach, then another. A hand curled in his hair, prompting the ministrations. The kisses moved to her upper chest; the dip in her ribcage before kisses fluttered along her collarbones. Sarah felt a hand on her back, the only warning before she was flipped over and back underneath her boyfriend. Without the support up the bodice, the rest of her dress shimmied down her legs without prompting, immediately being kicked away by Sarah.

"How come I'm the one getting naked, huh?"

Chris laughed softly and rested his forehead to hers, "Should we, I mean…. Are we going to….?"

He left the question hanging in the air, not wanting to bring the actual idea up so she didn't feel pressured. He knew they'd briefly talked about advancing their relationship, but so many things had changed. Sarah's cheeks were flushed and her heart thudded eagerly against her ribs, but the nagging voice in the back of her mind whispered in protest. Not yet. Not just yet. Not tonight.

"I… I would like to cuddle." She decided finally. Chris smiled and pulled away, reaching over the bed to offer her his shirt. Sarah refused, instead curling up in the blankets in just her bra and panties. She let her eyes drop to Chris's pants and she smirked.

"No pants allowed."

The witchlighter clicked his tongue and stood up, undoing the belt and slowly tugging off his pants, very aware of the eyes on him as he did so. The blanket lifted as Chris clambered into the warmth of the bed, soft skin immediately wrapping up against him as Sarah nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Are you disappointed?" she whispered.

Chris turned his head and kissed her nose, "No. I mean… I want to. But I don't want it if you don't want it."

"I want it," Sarah protested, "I just… I don't know how to explain it. But when I'm ready…" she brushed their lips together, "You'll be the first to know. The first… everything. Really."

Chris smiled and waved his hand at the light, plunging the room into darkness, "Same here."

A silence descended upon the room as the couple cuddled together in bed, hand over the other's heart and the pending destruction of their entire past the furthest thought from their minds.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Victor hurried up the steps of the manor, arms laden with bags. He shuffled some around awkwardly before giving up, hitting the door with his elbow several times. It swung open without delay, much to his delight.

"Oh, hi Mr. Bennet, come on in," Paige stepped back and took a few of the bags from him, staring into them curiously.

"Paige, call me Victor. Is Piper around? Chris? Sarah?"

"In the living room, we're having a meeting."

Victor blinked and looked around curiously, hearing footsteps coming forward. Sarah's head peeked around the corner and she broke into a grin. Chris, who had been following close behind, did the same.

"Granddad! What are you doing here?"

A warm, strong hug wrapped Victor up and he nearly dropped the bags in an attempt to return it. As his grandson pulled away, Victor looked over the top of his head to catch a glimpse of his daughter.

"Piper, sweetie. I bought some things for Chris, if that's okay."

"For me?" Chris interjected, a little confused. Victor chuckled and rubbed his hand on Piper's stomach and let all of the bags drop to the floor.

"Little you. I was out shopping and I just…" he trailed off and shrugged, "Wanted to give you and Wyatt a little something."

Piper raised an eyebrow at the sea of bags across the ground and smiled, "A little, huh? Well, I see no problem with that. You are the most awesome grandfather, apparently."

Chris and Sarah shared a look and smiled, averting their eyes. They had so many stories to tell, but knew they couldn't. Nights when Victor was their babysitter were always the best kind. Late nights, board games, orbing out to see movies. Piper knew, of course. Mothers always knew.

Victor noticed the interaction and smiled to himself, not just for his future as a far better grandfather than father, but for the way the two were once again gazing into the other's eyes. He'd have to pull his grandson aside for a talk later. Piper was rifling through the bags, smiling as she removed onesies and clothing that Chris would go into. As a small, red and orange blanket emerged from the shopping back, Sarah's hand smacked against Chris's shoulder. He didn't need her reminder, he knew exactly what that blanket was. He'd carried it everywhere with him since he could remember. It had been tucked into his backpack on the first day of Magic School; draped over the bed at every sleepover. More than once had it been the final touch on any blanket fort built for several years. He, Wyatt and Sarah had all kept small mementos from their childhoods; Sarah keeping Avalon, Wyatt (under pain of death would deny) making sure "Mr. Wuggles" the stuffed giraffe was never removed and for Chris, it had been that blanket.

Piper hadn't failed to notice the way they reacted to the article and smiled, placing it down gently and raising onto the tip of her toes to kiss her father's cheek, "Thank you, dad. It's very thoughtful. With all the work we've been doing I've had no time to go out and buy anything for Chris. Except diapers. Lots of diapers."

Everyone laughed while Chris rubbed his neck and let his eyes fall closed, a happy smile flitting on his features when he thought nobody was looking. Piper herded everyone into the kitchen and began to pull out various treats, throwing them onto plates and passing them around. Victor cradled a mug of hot tea in his palms and broached the topic he had been dying to ask since he had ascended the manor stairs.

"Any news about Wyatt?"

Clearly hearing his name, Wyatt orbed away and into Victor's arms, the mug of tea slipping from his grasp as he gripped Wyatt instead. Piper's hands flew up, cup stopping mid-air with its contents headed for the floor. Normally she would have been disappointed for her flor, but her eyes were on Wyatt, hands on hips. The large, pregnant stomach made her somewhat less threatening, though Wyatt immediately gurgled innocently.

"Ma-ma"

"Don't you mama me, young man. We do not just go orbing into people's arms!"

Wyatt stuffed his fist into his mouth and kicked his legs, clearly content in his grandfather's hold. Victor chuckled, though his heart was still pounding in his chest. Sudden baby attack. He'd have to get used to that, he supposed.

Sarah was staring at the tea curiously but Piper shrugged, moving to unfreeze the cup. Sarah waved her hand before Piper had a chance, the mug flipping around to under the potential spill disaster. Her hand cupped the mug and she smiled at Piper, who unfroze the offending object with surprise. The tea fell into the mug and Sarah smiled.

"Always did like that power."

She offered the mug back to Victor with a cocked eyebrow, the older man taking it and staring into the cup questioningly. "It's safe, right?" he felt stupid asking, but he had no idea what knd of germ theory worked on magically frozen food items.

Sarah giggled softly and nodded, "Perfectly safe. I promise. You get used to magically interacted with food in the future, don't worry."

Chris jabbed her in the ribs and she sighed, eyes rolling heavenward, "Calm down, how is that a future consequence?"

Sarah slouched back against Chris's chest and tensed suddenly as a vision exploded behind her eyes.

_Moonlight was pouring in through the open window of the attic, illuminating the circle of candles and ceremonial bowls aligned in a perfect row. Sarah had her back turned, bent over to light the final candle, flame flickering off her pale skin. A sudden ripple in the air behind her as Gideon appeared from nowhere, athame in hand. Chris cried out from across the room and orbed into Gideon's path, athame embedding into his heart; a shocked, blank look crossing Chris's face as the blade twisted and ripped out, Gideon disappearing as fast as he appeared. Sarah cried out, catching Chris's body as he wilted to the ground, blood oozing from the corner of his lips and spreading across his shirt._

Sarah ripped from the premonition, screaming in terror and fighting desperately against the arms holding her. The image of Chris bloodied and lifeless in her arms was replaying in her head, a gory image of his brutal, pending death. Arms surrounded her and she calmed, tears tracking her face as she looked up into the fearful eyes of her boyfriend. Her boyfriend with a death sentence.

"God… no."

* * *

**A/N- IMPORTANT NEWS PLEASE READ**

**As of tomorrow, I will be on a plane to Canada, which means I won't be writing at all tonight, tomorrow or the day after. Depending how my jetlag goes, I might be able to churn out a chapter in a few days, but it's more plot centric so I don't want it to be a rushed job. I am not leaving the story again, I'll just be flying/sleeping.**

**I know this chapter didn't have any action but I really missed building up the family and relationship dynamics of Sarah and Chris with everyone so I pulled it back a little and went into mushy mode.**


	41. The Plan

Piper paced the room, plants drowning in her wake. Sarah was hunched on the couch, stubbornly refusing to look anyone in the eyes. When she had dropped the premonition bombshell, everyone had suddenly gone into overdrive. Asking her things all at once, voices overlapping as each person pulled for attention but she couldn't tell them any more than she already had. Chris was going to be stabbed by Gideon in an effort to protect her.

Now she understood why Chris had seemed so angry after her death. The knowledge that someone had died- or was going to die protecting you weighed heavily on your soul, lingered in the very forefront of your mind almost mockingly. She shifted on the couch, tucking her legs tighter to her body.

"Maybe Gideon sent you that premonition to scare you?" Victor offered up to the tense room. All eyes turned to Leo, who started at the sudden attention.

"Well… I guess it's possible. Premonitions can be sent, but it takes a lot of power. I don't know if Gideon would be willing to waste so much just to scare us."

"Felt real," Sarah mumbled for the first time since her bombshell.

Chris sat down and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. Sarah's head nestled into the crook of Chris's neck, eyes falling closed. Passive powers drained more from her than any active power she possessed.

Piper poured a liberal amount of water onto a sad potted plant, sniffing quietly before continuing on. She hadn't spoken at all, her only reaction to Sarah's announcement being to seize the nearest watering can and take off around the house.

Paige, who had been flipping through the Book of Shadows, frowned and turned back a page, slowly turning the same page back and forth.

"Guys? Was this always here?"

Phoebe climbed over the chars and plunked beside Paige, taking the Book from her hands and reading the page aloud.

"A Spell to transfer Power," she began, "An extremely dangerous transfer of witch power and energy into a different Host body. Though temporary, this spell can cause extreme side effects to both the Host and the power of the original body. To be used in extreme circumstances only. Wait, you can do that? Just _give _your power to someone for a little while?"

Leo shook his head, clearly never having heard of such a spell. Paige flipped the page of the Book back and pursed her lips.

"This spell is new. I have read this Book cover to cover and nothing like this has ever- oh, woah. Guys, writing."

A golden glow shimmered over the surface of the Book delicate cursive printing at the base of the spell

"_To kill the Elder- G"_

Paige looked up and frowned, "But how?"

Leo stalked towards the Book, scrutinizing the spell and the message. "Well, it must be your Grams' spell. Maybe we should summon her? I mean, we need to explain about Chris and Sarah anyway, so.."

"She knows," Chris admitted, "She knew as soon as we met her."

Leo blinked, clearly dumbstruck at how oblivious everyone had been. If even Penny had noticed, wow. He gave the spell one final glance, a few pieces clicking together in his head.

"…no."

Paige and Phoebe looked up, clearly waiting for him to explain. Chris leaned forward, holding Sarah close, the girl opening one eye to assess the new development. Victor, confused by what was going on, sat a little a straighter.

"Elders can't be killed by anything but one another. The Titans were an exception just based on their pure power as Gods. _But, _if we combined the Power of Three and more power.. we might be able to take on Gideon."

"Wait, if Elders can kill one another, why don't you just… you know.." Paige wiggled her fingers, a little irked that Leo had not shared this information with the earlier. Leo sighed and hung his head.

"Because killing another Elder is the highest punishable offence. I would be… killed. If I destroyed Gideon. And not only that, you girls would come under fire. I don't want to put you at that kind of risk."

Paige nodded, supposing that made enough sense. Victor coughed and shifted a little in his chair. Magic had never been his forte by any means, but he thought- he hoped- he had an idea what Leo was getting at.

"So, you're saying we put the Power of Three… into Sarah?"

The girl in question looked up in confusion, surely that hadn't been Leo's idea? Chris, who clearly had an issue with the plan, sat up and shook his head.

"No, how is that okay? You heard the warning label on that thing. We can't just shove the power of three into her body. It could destroy her!"

"Didn't you kill the Elders, Sarah?" Piper asked quietly, the flower in front of her overflowing, "That night with the Tribunal, we saw it. You killed them. How?"

Sarah shrugged a little, recalling her nightmares, "I was magically juiced. Right now, I'm a hybrid. I chose the path of good, but I've come to terms with my demonic powers and I use them. I'm neutral, sort of. In that future, I picked the other side and refused to use my good powers. Over time, they melted away and my evil powers were given a chance to grow and mature to be as powerful as the Pure Source. And he's even more Ancient than the Titans."

Piper pursed her lips and set down the watering can, a sign that everyone in the room knew had to be good.

"Well, what if we put your powers into us instead? If Chris is so worried about the Power of Three tearing you apart, we spread your power out between us."

"You'd die."

Everyone looked to Sarah, startled by how blunt her reply had been, "Witch to witch power transfers would be dangerous enough because powers are built to suit the body they are in. Over time, demons adapted to the harsh impact of witch powers and that's the only reason they're able to steal them at will. My powers are adapted to my body. I was designed to contain this much power; none of you were. I'm _not _a witch. I mean, I basically am, but if you want to get down and technical about it, I'm really not. The God power you were infused with? Look how much it went to your heads. How drained were you? If I gave you every power and energy I possess, you wouldn't last an hour. None of you."

The implications hung over their heads like a thick cloud, but Sarah had more to say.

"But I have another idea…."

All eyes turned to her and she scooted forward, dragging the Book into her lap and eyeing the spell.

"Power of Three plus my power should be enough, but I don't know if I could take your energies and be okay. So, what if we spread it out? Made it even more powerful? I hate to say it, but… what if we took on Gideon with the Power of Three, Slayer power and a half Elder?"

Her eyes went to Chris and he frowned, leaning over to look at the spell. He hated the idea of putting power like that into Sarah's body, but if they were going to spread it out…

"I see where you're going," he nodded, "And I think it'll work."

Victor raised his hand awkwardly, "I don't really see," he admitted, hoping someone could explain.

The blank faces around the room made it clear that Victor was not the only one out of the loop, a fact confirmed when Phoebe leaned forward and forced a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, run it by us again."

Sarah sighed and reached for a sheet of paper, drawing three circles on one end, a big circle in the middle and then another off to the side.

"You three," the first circle, "Me," the second, "Chris." The final circle.

"Chris is the product of A Charmed One and an Elder, so he has the capabilities of being very powerful. He _is _very powerful. By being part Elder, in theory he could possess the qualities to kill an Elder. He is also part Charmed, so if Charmed power was to go into him, there would be side effects, but- theoretically- nothing bad. Chris also has my blood. We made a blood bond when we were younger and I'm pretty sure it stuck. He has, hypothetically, the capability to handle some Slayer power. The same goes for me. Charmed and Elder blood is in my blood. If we transfer some of the Power of Three into Chris and then some into me, then we both exchange power with one another, the combination of the two of us.. might be able to kill Gideon."

Everyone was silent, each trying to process the idea. Piper was the first to speak, her voice quit but firm.

"You used an awful lot of theoretical and hypothetical in there Sarah and I'm not sure I'm okay with that. I'm not putting any energy or power into the two of you unless I know you're going to come out of it alive."

Phoebe and Paige nodded out of the corner of Sarah's eyes and she shook her head, "Nothing here is foolproof, Piper. And right now, this is the best we've got. But what we also have is time, and now, a plan. We can work this spell, retouch it to make it as tight as possible but there will never be a guarantee."

Piper shook her head, clearly ready to protest when Victor's voice cut through the room.

"Piper… I think we should let them do it. They came here to save Wyatt. If they don't do this, it could all be for nothing. We should trust them…. You clearly did something right when you raised them."

Chris felt a rush of gratitude for his grandfather, but his mother still appeared sceptical. Sarah raised her head, eyes red from the tears she had been forcing back since her premonition.

"Piper…. Trust us."

The eldest daughter was silent for a long time before she sniffed and nodded her head, "Okay. But we are summoning Grams and finding out how she did this and as much as we can. The two of you are not going into this thing blind, do you hear me?"

The couple nodded and Sarah began to copy down the spell from the Book onto a sheet of paper that would serve as their new drawing board. With a few tweaks, they could make it as solid as possible. The two shared a glance, both knowing what the other was thinking. They had been so blown away by how close they were to finding a way out of here, and now they had just taken a giant leap in the right direction.

Phoebe and Paige stood up, the half whitelighter heading for the trunk by the window to begin removing candles while Leo orbed away to consult with the Elders. Victor slid an arm around his daughter and kissed her hair softly.

"I'm sorry, Piper. But I just think they should-"

"I know. I know why you backed them up and it was the right choice. I just don't know if I can face the idea of losing them because they died…"

Victor nodded and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, catching Phoebe's arm as she bustled past, arms laden with candles.

'Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked hopefully.

Phoebe smiled and gestured to the trunk, "Grab the lighters from there and the small green bundles with the red ribbons. We're going to summon Grams and Mom to ask them about the spell, you can help us with the set-up."

"Patty" he coughed, wetting his lips, "You're summoning your mother."

Phoebe smiled mischievously, "Yep. And since we're short a Leo, we'll need you on hand to get us some ingredients, if that's okay?"

Victor nodded, coughing and straightening his shirt and smoothing his hair a little, "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow while Piper couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Good.. we'll be in the attic."

The two bustled away, followed by Victor. Piper held her stomach and headed over to Chris and Sarah, the two pouring over edit to the spell. The paper had already been scribbled on in several places.

"You two will be safe, do you understand me?" she said, her voice trembling.

The couple nodded, Chris reaching out to hold his mother's hand.

"Always, mom. I promise."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The flickering candles on the attic floor cast strange shapes onto the walls as Phoebe chanted the summoning spell, the white orbs in the circle forming Patty and Penny. Penny was the first to step out, arms folded.

"Well, it's about time. Honestly, having a few peeks in on you all now and then just isn't doing it. I assume you found the spell?"

"We found it," Paige said, "we were just hoping you could tell us more about it."

"Why am I here? Not that I mind, of course," Patty interjected as she stepped out of the candles and embraced her daughter warmly.

From the corner of the room, Victor coughed, gaining attention from both new arrivals, "I assume they want your input in this too. It is a very dangerous spell, Chris and Sarah can't rewrite it on their own."

"Victor?"

"What do you mean rewrite it?"

The two clashing responses made Victor smirk, offering his ex mother in law a wave that she brushed off, moving past her dumbstruck daughter to challenge Victor face to face.

"Why would they rewrite it, it's a perfect spell."

"It's dangerous." Victor said bluntly, smiling over Penny's shoulder at his ex-wife.

"Oh, what would you know? You're mortal."

"Actually, Grams," Phoebe broke in hesitantly, "The spell is really dangerous. We don't want Chris and Sarah using it if they could get hurt, so we're just going to tweak it a little.

Grams looked very put out, though Patty had come to from her stupor, smiling at Victor before coughing and placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, let's just go downstairs and see what they're doing. They probably haven't even changed a thing."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"What in God's name have you done to my spell?!" Grams cried as she saw the many changes on the sheet of paper. Sarah looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hello to you too, Grams,"

The name rolled off her tongue so lightly that Penny forgot momentarily that she was scandalised. At least now everyone knew who Chris and Sarah were so she could speak freely. Patty emerged from behind her and paused to take in Sarah and Chris. She had heard so much about them from her mother and she had been so willing to them for a long time. Sarah looked up again and waved, pen in hand.

"Grandma Patty."

Chris looked up and grinned, waving casually before adding a small detail to the spell.

"Hey, Grandma, they called you too?"

Patty was awestruck by the title they had bestowed on her and she relaxed into a warm smile her heart bursting with emotions. Piper, who had heard the interaction, couldn't help but smile herself. So her mom was around in the future. That was a thought she enjoyed.

Grams stalked forward and wedged herself between the couple, mumbling the new additions to the spell under her breath. Patty, who was being brought up to date on every detail by Phoebe, turned to her mother and clapped to get her attention.

"What if they added burdock root in the spell? It strengthen things up, maybe made it less unstable?"

Chris nodded and pointed to a scrawled mess of notes, "We were thinking that, but then the burdock root overpowers the thistles and toadflax, which we need."

Patty nodded, understanding the complication. She sat beside Chris and looked over his notes, amazing at how detailed and analytical they were. So much like her own.

"You could balance all that out if you added another ingredient as potent as burdock, but anything that potent would be rare. I don't know where we would find it."

The red varga root was looking real good right about now. Chris should have grabbed some when he had the chance.

"Demonic potion market," Sarah spoke up from beside Grams, "We glamour, go in and look around. Demons use rare items for all kinds of payment. If Gideon has been up and down the marketplace there's bound to be some rare items he's traded."

Chris nodded and brought his pen to the third line of the spell, "We need to alter this. If we're swapping everyone's powers it'll need to be a lot bigger. Maybe make it Power of Three?"

Sarah hummed and made the note, everyone in the room watching in mild fascination at the group huddled around the papers.

Victor crossed his arms and scratched his head, "Why don't you just go after Gideon now? I mean, he's weak, so…"

Penny scoffed and rolled her eyes, but Paige half shrugged, "He has a point…."

"Gideon's too far Underground," Chris explained, "Or at least I assume he would be. And I doubt he's spending his time alone. When he makes his move on Wyatt, he'll be alone. Anyone else could kill him in an instant and ruin the plan. Right now he's probably swimming in demons. Either we go for him before we're ready and get our asses handed to us-"

"Language, young man." Grams scolded.

"Butts handed to us." Chris corrected, "Or we wait until there's no more work we can possibly do and then take him on. Besides, Gideon wants Wyatt, which means he will come to us. On our turf. We'll have the upper hand if we hold back."

Victor saw the logic in his grandson's speech and nodded, falling back into silence. Grams sat up straight and coughed importantly.

"Well, we've got work to do. Victor, go boil some water. I need a cup of tea. Patty and I will work on the spell with these two. Piper, go put your feet up, you look like you're about to give birth any moment. Phoebe, Paige I'll need you to go and grab as much as you can from your potion storage. This is going to take a lot of trial and error."

She clapped her hands and folded her arms, 'Alright everybody, move out!" she commanded.

Sarah snorted softly and smiled, tangling her hand into Chris's. Piper and Victor shared identical eyerolls but did as instructed, the Charmed One sinking into a chair and propping up her feet with a satisfied groan.

Sarah and Chris shared a look and a soft kiss as Patty and her mother rose from the couch and moved into the kitchen, deep in discussion about how they could manipulate the spell for a desired result. Sarah nudged her nose to Chris's and gripped his hand.

"You're not going to die," she said firmly, "Not for me. Not anytime soon."

Chris smiled and cupped her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm not dying, Sarah. I promise.

* * *

"

**XxX**

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, Gideon stood over a rippling pool of water, athame in his hand. The blade sliced through his palm and he hissed in pain. Until he was ready, until he was powerful enough, he would need to send whatever he could at the Charmed Ones and their family. Killing them was not a priority, but keeping them busy and rattling their senses was enough. Just enough so he could get to Wyatt.

If that meant bribing minor demons to attack the manor; offering a bounty for the head of a Charmed One; sneaking around in this filthy, rat infested hovel for weeks on end… then so be it.

The blood dripped into the pool of water and he began to chant, squeezing his fist until the blood flowed freely. From the pool, a figure emerged and Gideon smirked.

"I have a job for you."

The shapeshifter smiled and morphed into Gideon, who rolled his eyes. The shapeshifter mimicked the gesture and smirked. Gideon handed over a small crystal ball of glowing light, stolen witch powers he had obtained in a demonic deal, the shifter immediately making a grab for the ball of light. Gideon ripped it away, instead reaching into his coat pocket for a small, ragged piece of paper he had ripped from the pages of a Magic School text many weeks ago.

"Complete this job for me, and there will be more where this came from," he threw the ball in the air, lip curling in distaste as the shifter lunged for it desperately.

"I need you to look like this." He said firmly, offering over the paper. It took the shape shifter a long moment, but the body morphed away, leaving the desired outcome. Gideon's lips curled into a smirk and he slunk back.

"Go to the Haliwell manor. Find the Charmed Ones. Do whatever you see fit…. But make sure to hurt the girl."

He waved his hand in the air and a ripple image of Sarah appeared. The shifter nodded to show he understood and vanished, letting the paper float to the ground as Gideon walked away.

_Shax._

* * *

**A/N- Surprise seven hour layover -.- Sitting here drinking overpriced hot chocolate and watching Charmed on my laptop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm just laying a base for the upcoming ones. Also, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. (hearts)**


	42. Shax

Chris and Sarah wandered the demonic market with practiced ease, each several glamours away from their natural appearance. Sarah stood a mere five foot two, her hair a collection of tight, brown curls. Chris towered over her, his six foot six height levelling him with several of the demons. His hair was a shock of messy black spikes that strayed into his hazel eyes. They had both opted for unassuming black attire, not wanting to gain attention. Right now the last thing they wanted was too much demonic interference, especially considering how much chaos had been rippling the Underworld. Since their arrival, Chris and Sarah had killed enough demons that now nobody was sure who to trust. Now that they knew Gideon had been killing demons on the side, who knows how many demons were now ready and willing to kill on sight.

"Are you sure we're going to find anything here?" Sarah asked quietly, parting her way through the crowd. They had visited multiple stores, each run by a more unsavoury character than the last, only to come up empty handed. Nobody was willing to deal anything much these days. Apparently they had instilled more fear than they were hoping.

"It's our best shot," Chris shrugged, tugging on his leather jacket and surveying the marketplace. He was slowly running out of hope that they would find anything that could balance out their potion. He and his grandmother had narrowed it down to two rare ingredients, the only things that could possible make the potion somewhat safer. Sarah's elbow gently nudged into Chris's side and he looked down, still unaccustomed to the extreme height difference.

"Over there. The guy with the moustache."

Chris looked around to find the man slouched over a wooden plank, his stall shrouded in dark fabric. Jars filled with strange items glimmered in the flaming torch light and Chris nodded. They had checked each stall thoroughly, if it wasn't here, they weren't going to find it. Sarah went first, the sway of her hips attracting the vendor's attention almost immediately. He grinned, displaying one gold tooth before his eyes not so subtly lingered on Sarah's (rather ample in her glamour) chest. Not one to waste an opportunity, Sarah bent over the desk and batted her eyelids.

"I'm looking for rare items. Got any?"

The vendor licked his lips and gestured to the jars, "Well I have the heart of a Ginger dragon; eyeballs from Seers, I even have…" he slid his finger down Sarah's arm, "The skin of an empath. Very rare indeed. And for a pretty one like you… I'd be willing to make a fair deal."

Sarah had a very clear idea of what he considered a 'fair deal', but smiled nonetheless, "Not quite what I'm looking for. I need ingredients, not charms."

The vendor raised an eyebrow and crouched down, a heavy brown crate thudding onto the desk in front of her. Dusty jars and boxes rattled loudly as he ran his hands over the labels.

"Scrapings of a seasnake? Mermaid scales? Juice from the pancreas of a mature familiar?"

"Thorned willow root." Sarah stated matter of factly, knowing the man would go on forever if she didn't give him a direct answer, "Or willows bane. That's all I need."

The vendor visibly wilted, but his sleazy smile was in place moments later. "Well, if you come on inside, I'm sure we could work this out." His hand reached out to touch hers and Sarah snorted, turning away from the booth.

"You can't help me, forget it."

The vendor reached out and gripped Sarah's wrist, yanking her back. Chris, who had been watching from a distance, moved towards the stall and helped Sarah shove the man back into the darkness. They had worked hard on being quick and efficient with their capture methods, as little attention as possible and in and out before anyone noticed them. The vendor choked in fear as Sarah caught his wrist in the same tight grip he had tried on her.

"I don't appreciate that kind of behaviour," she said softly, her smile twisting into a sarcastic grin, "So instead of making you suffer for it, how about we help each other out? I won't kill you if you can tell me where to get my potion ingredients, okay?"

The vendor grunted and Chris held him back, uncorking a potion with his teeth and dangling it in front of the man's face. As Chris removed his hand, the vendor spat on the floor at Sarah's feet.

"Witches."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stepped forward, athame to the neck of the vendor, "Look, we don't have a lot of time and honestly I'm getting a little testy and I just want to have this over with so either you tell me what I need to know or this knife goes through your forehead. Got it?"

Sarah touched the tip of the knife to his forehead and he trembled obviously. Chris frowned over the vendor's shoulder at Sarah, who shrugged innocently. The man swallowed hard and whirled his head to the side, wanting the knife blade as far away from him as possible.

"Look, I have the stuff, okay! But if I sell it, I'm going to get killed!"

Chris frowned and jerked the vendor back a little, "Who? Why?"

"I can't-"

Sarah slid the athame slowly down his cheek and smiled evilly, "Start talking."

The words spilled out of his mouth rapidly, "There's some big shot making a move for the Charmed kid. He's been killing demons all over the Underworld but hiring some of them as well. He said if we sell anything powerful to anyone he'll massacre us. Look, I'm just a vendor, I don't hurt people. I sell stuff, that's all. This guy is a nutcase; he thinks he can kill the Charmed Ones baby and those two witches in the Underworld. If I sell you this stuff I-"

"We get it," Chris cut him off, making eye contact with Sarah. She nodded and removed the athame, tucking it back into her belt before smiling and gripping the demon's face.

"Well then you won't sell it. If anyone asks, we trashed your stall and took what we wanted and this big shot doesn't need to know anything happened okay?"

The vendor darted his eyes across Sarah's face before he nodded slowly, his eyes flicking in the direction of the rare potion ingredients. Chris held him tight as Sarah rummaged, finally holding up a jar of each ingredient. Chris spilled the potion across the vendor's chest, effectively sending him to the ground, dead to the world in slumber. Sarah shook both the jars and nodded.

"There's enough for us to test them a few times, we're done here."

She caught Chris's hand and flamed out, both blissfully unaware of what they would find when they returned to the manor.

XxX

"How would she know any better? You're a _mortal _for goodness' sake!"

"Mother is that really necessary?"

"Penny you can say whatever you like but Penny and I have come to terms with-"

"Oh nonsense, you never could have _raised _these girls!"

"Did you ever give an opinion on Samuel, Penny? What kind of grandparent recommends giving up a daughter?"

"That's really not-"

"HEY!"

A sharp whistle pierced the air and everyone fell silent, Sarah lowering her fingers and cocking an eyebrow at the scene. Grams and Victor were toe to toe, Patty trying to separate them. Grams turned to Sarah, who offered a tight smile as she walked forward.

"We have an Elder coming after Wyatt to kill him in an event that instead turns him evil and he then destroys all good magic and massacres everyone and the two of you are fight over one TINY. LITTLE. ISSUE?!"

A vase cracked open as Sarah finished her sentence, hands clenching by her side. Chris's hand slid into the slope of her waist as she tried to calm herself down. Grams and Victor stepped apart awkwardly while Patty offered the two a hesitant smile.

"Did you find the ingredients?"

Chris held up the jars and Patty smiled, breathing a sigh of relief and pushing away from her ex-husband and mother. Chris frowned and surveyed the room.

'Where's mom? And Phoebe and Paige?"

"Phoebe and Paige went to work," Victor supplied, "And your mother is up in her room, she wasn't feeling well."

Chris immediately jerked his head up, "Is she okay?"

Victor nodded, but pointed up the stairs, "I was going to bring her some tea, but here," he offered the tray to Chris, "you go. Penny and I can fill Sarah in on the changes to the spell."

Grams tutted as she disappeared into the kitchen, but Chris ignored her in favour of taking the stairs two at a time. Sarah smiled at Victor softly, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry about the yelling, I just-"

"I understand. There's a lot on the line here. We could have been more considerate. But I helped with the spell," he said proudly, "And I've cleared out the nursery for Chris."

The pair ventured into the kitchen and Victor began filling Sarah in, "Leo dropped by, the Elders don't know anything else. He's gone to Magic School to get the, uh, papers you wrote?"

"My protection spell," Sarah assumed, peering over the potion curiously, "How is this coming?"

"We've had a few setbacks, but we're getting there." Grams said, taking a sliver of willow bane and dropping it into the potion. The explosion rocked the manor and sent everyone flying back, coughing as white smoke billowed from the now innocent looking potion.

"…well that certainly did it." Sarah murmured, staggering to her feet. A small buzzing sound met her ears and she frowned immediately.

"Does anyone else hear that ringing or did I cop the wrong end of the explosion?"

Victor held up his cell and smiled apologetically, "I have to go, I need to get into work. I'll be back tomorrow though… I want to help us much as I can,"

Sarah shrugged off his apology with a smile, "No, it's okay. Go to work."

"But be sure to tell your boyfriend that I need a word with him, okay?"

Sarah nodded and smiled as Victor pressed a kiss into her hair before bidding everyone goodbyes. Grams muttered something under her breath that made Patty slap her arm. Sarah giggled and leaned over the potion. She clutched the spell in her hand and clicked her tongue.

"I think this might possibly work."

'Might possibly?" Grams questioned, her eyebrow cocked. Sarah smiled sadly and gave the potion a few slow stirs.

"Might possibly is honestly all I can offer you. Grams." She shrugged, hating to admit it. Patty reached over and smoothed a hand down Sarah's back, coughing softly and offering the woman a warm smile.

"Sarah… I know that right now I'm not who you know in the future, but I want you to know that I am so proud of you and Chris. I'm looking forward to being in your lives. I really am."

Sarah smiled and took Patty's hand, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again. In a future that isn't overrun by demons."

No sooner had the word 'demon' left her mouth than a loud crash echoed from the conservatory. Sarah's head whipped around and her eyes widened.

"…please, no."

**XxX**

Chris was perched on the end of his mother's bed, Piper busy trying to convince him that she was perfectly fine.

"Christopher, I am nine months pregnant, needing to lie down is perfectly normal. I'm not sure if you noticed but my stomach is a little out of proportion to everything else."

Chris laughed and helped his mother out of bed, pushing the teacup into her hands with a smile. She rolled her eyes but he did not relent, making sure she finished the cup before setting it down.

"Mom, really, you should rest. Nothing bad is going to-"

The sound of smashing glass echoed in the manor, followed by Gram's voice ripping through the air.

"CHRISTOPHER! PIPER!"

Chris gripped his mother's hand and orbed into the kitchen to find Grams and Patty at the doorway, grams brandishing her hand into the conservatory.

"Sarah, what are you doing? Attack the demon!"

Chris rushed forward but Grams held him back, "We don't know what it is, Sarah is just-"

The demon came into view and Chris tensed, his heart aching. Piper caught sight of the demon and her heart leapt into her throat.

"God, no…"

Shax strode towards Sarah, a low growl building in his throat that seemed to bring her back to reality. She staggered back and threw out an arm, sending him flying backwards. Sarah turned her head to Chris, eyes wide in complete terror. Patty sensed the tense situation and ran out, dragging Sarah back into the kitchen. Sarah's whole body was trembling, her skin drained of all colour. Chris was by her side in a moment, cradling her face.

"He's not going to hurt you; I'm not going to let that happen."

Sarah nodded weakly while Chris shook himself from his fear to take charge, "Grams, grandma, hide everything in here, we can't risk losing any of it. Mom, I'm going to orb you to Paige, tell her what's going on and then go get Aunt Phoebe and come back here, we need the power of three to vanquish him."

"Chris, how is he-"

"I don't know, but right now we need to handle this as best we can. Gideon clearly has it out for us. Go." He cast a hand at his mother, sending her into a shower of orbs.

Sarah trembled as Shax round the corner, smirk still firmly in place. He waved his arms, an energy ball forming in the palm of his hand. He faked a throw towards Chris, changing angles at the last moment and sending Sarah flying back and into the glass table. Chris's heart clenched, all air leaving his lungs as memories of Sarah sprawled on the floor replaying in his mind.

Something about this was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. How? Why? What was he missing?

Sarah staggered as she stood, hand clutched to her profusely bleeding head wound. Her vision swayed, but she caught the mantle to steady herself. That power wasn't Shax's. That power was nothing like what he was supposed to do. She tried to stem the flow of blood.

'Chris," she breathed, her head feeling light, "It's not him… it's not…"

Orbs showered beside her as Chris pulled her away from the next energy ball. Her eyes slid out of focus while Chris called for his father. Sarah murmured and gripped Chris's hand, blood smearing everywhere.

"It's not him." She muttered, "it can't be. Where's.. crystals…"

Leo materialised beside Chris, seeing the copious amounts of blood and putting his glowing hands right to Chris, who shook his head. Leo's eyes found Shax and he staggered back, though Chris seized his shirt.

"No, Leo, we're handling this. Heal her. CRYSTALS!"

If it was Shax, there was no telling if crystals would help or not. Most likely he would step through them with ease, but Chris had the same nagging urge as Sarah. Something here was wrong. And with everything Gideon was throwing at them, who was to say that he wouldn't stoop to using Shax as a way to rattle them?

The crystals landed in a perfect circle around Shax, electricity flowing up and around his body. Orbs circled beside Chris and Sarah, the Charmed Ones materialising, potions in hand. Piper saw the blood across the floor and looked around, frowning at the entrapped demon.

"But…"

The demon in the cage flickered, taking several forms before reverting to Shax. He grinned, waving his hands in the air casually.

"Surprise."

Chris growled and threw one of the potions, feeling no sympathy as the demon dropped to the ground and writhed. Piper, thoroughly confused, held her stomach protectively.

"What the hell is going on?"

The lights above them flickered and exploded, Phoebe reached out to take Piper's arm, "Gideon. It has to be. He knows how Shax would affect us, Chris and Sarah. What is it? A spell?"

"A shifter." Sarah supplied quietly. "Rare demon. Can take the form of almost any demon but not their powers."

Piper shook her head, a look of disgust curling on her face at the captured demon, "We've dealt with shapeshifters before, this isn't like them."

"In the future, there's new breed of them," Sarah explained, "I'm guessing he's one of the first to start coming out. The time period fits."

Paige crossed her arms while Patty and Penny both emerged from the kitchen, several bottles in hand. They explained that the potion had been divided and the ingredients stored in case of an attack, Grams had hidden extras. They were filled in on the current goings on and stood quietly with the group, trying to decide their next move.

"What happens to the original shifter demons?" Paige asked, finally unable to hold back her curiosity.

Sarah looked up casually, a smile forced onto her face.

"They ate them."

The image made everyone shudder, though the demon in the cage merely laughed. Sarah turned around and headed to the cage, standing as close as possible.

"Gideon sent you, we're not idiots."

"Beg to differ," the demon chuckled.

Chris stepped forward, his hand smoothed down her arm as he threw out his hand and orbed the crystals, demon included upstairs to the attic. Phoebe paced back and forth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I mean, I knew Gideon was evil but this is…."

"Sick." Piper filled in.

Sarah nudged her nose against Chris' and crossed her arms over her chest, "What are we going to do?"

"Send a message." He said quietly, looking up to the attic before kissing Sarah softly. "Stay here. Paige, Phoebe, you can go back to work. Mom, go to Magic School. Grams, Grandma Patty, thanks for being here, but I think for now we've got it. And we'll need blood for the potion," he added as an afterthought, "Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, tonight I need you to collect your blood. I'll leave instructions in the attic."

Chris's tone made it clear that he wasn't in the mood to be questioned, the women all nodding and following orders. Sarah caught Chris's arm as everyone disappeared and she pressed her forehead to his.

"Chrissie… whatever you're about to do… be safe."

He kissed her cheek and slid one finger under her chin, "trust me."

**XxX**

The crystal cage rippled as Chris's hand flattened against the crystal under his palm. The shapeshifter screamed in agony, Shax's body sizzling and burning. Sarah had stayed away from the attic, instead busying herself with trying to record the exact levels for the potion. She could hear screams from upstairs, but she said nothing. She didn't know what Chris was going to do, but she trusted him. And the less time she had to spend in the room with the face of her killer, the better she would be.

Electrical impulses rippled through the cage, the shifter screeching and writhing. Chris paced the floor calmly, arms folded and fiddling with a small punch of dust.

"Gideon sent you, I know that already. But you're going to tell me everything you know."

The demon gasped and spluttered, morphing into a different form. Chris threw down the dust, forcing flames to lick along the edges of the crystal cage and scorching the shifter's flesh.

"No. Stay like that." He demanded, "Gideon did this to you. He knew how we'd react if he sent you looking like that, so stay that way."

Chris had no plans of killing the demon, as much as he wanted to. If he could set him back in the Underworld, he would be sure to send a clear message of warning to the other demons. Siding with Gideon to hurt the Charmed Ones would result in pain. Lots of it. The shifter relented and morphed into Shax once more, the image seizing Chris's stomach painfully. He would never be okay seeing that demon. No matter what happened.

"I'm going to let you go back to the Underworld," he said very calmly, "but you are going to send a message for me."

The demon looked up from his sprawled heap on the floor, skin bubbled and scorched. Chris began to rummage in the drawers as he spoke, being as clear and firm as possible.

"You're going to tell any demon you come across that if I even so much as assume they're working for, with or in any kind of connection to Gideon… I will hunt them down, find them and I won't kill them."

He found the jar he was looking for and slowly untwisted the cap, making sure the captive couldn't see what he was holding.

"I will make them suffer. Over and over again. Potions. Spells. Weapons."

Chris poured a small amount of pebble shaped objects into his palm, slowly rolling a few between his fingertips.

"I will cause them pain they will not even be able to comprehend. Little… by…. Little."

Chris dropped on of the small berries into the cage and the demon screamed in sheer terror, a fiery wedge ploughing through every vein of his body. Chris stood firm, jaw clenched. In the future, Wyatt would use this technique on him. Only the once. Before a mysterious women in leather swooped in and saved him. Now, he saw, that it had been a ploy designed by Wyatt to introduce him to Bianca, but at time she had been a heaven sent angel. The agony was immense and the aftereffects of the torment were even worse.

Chris leaned against a wall with a seemingly casual mask, "What do you say?"

"YES!" the demon cried, nails scraping uselessly on the attic floor, "YES I WILL. PLEASE. PLEASE."

There was something morbidly fulfilling about torturing Sarah's killer, even though he knew in his heart it wasn't really Shax. Chris kicked away one crystal, breaking the circle and letting the demon drop to the floor, soaked in his own sweat.

"Get out."

The demon didn't need telling twice, the air rippling around him as he disappeared, not even trying to fight back.

Chris took the stairs one at a time, leaning in the doorway to observe his girlfriend working on the potion. She had a large piece of paper in front of her, many numbers crossed out. She looked up when he coughed and cocked her head to the side, silently asking him everything. Chris just smiled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her back.

"…can we get out of here?" he breathed, his voice soft and vulnerable.

Sarah put down her potion ingredients and slid her hands atop his, a sad smile on her face.

"…anywhere you want."

**XxX**

It was the late hours of the evening when the sisters gathered in the Halliwell attic, all crowded around the potion table. They had tried calling for Chris and Sarah to no avail. After the tenth time, they'd figured maybe the pair were looking for some time alone to process and they had respected it. Paige was detailing the plan they had come up with so far while they waited for the right moment to approach so they could pool their blood and allow the magic to sit over a period of several days.

"So we know the exact date Gideon is going to attack. Sarah and Chris will take our powers, then their own. After that, we lower the shields and let Gideon come to us. He has to know we'll be prepared, but no matter what, we don't go after him. Chris and Sarah will use their magic and the spell to destroy Gideon."

Paige cleared her throat when she finished, rubbing the back of her neck and offering a tight smile to Phoebe. The pixie haired woman nodded slowly, but wrapped her arms around herself.

"Then what?"

Paige shrugged and crossed her arms, "Then Chris and Sarah… go."

The words hung in the air, not something any of the women wanted to think about. They had spent so much time with the two future dwellers, how were they supposed to let them go so easily?

Piper headed for the ceremonial bowl, picking up the athame with her eyes on the clock. Midnight would be the best time to collect the blood and they had to get it right.

'So, we're just going to wait for this one day?" Phoebe asked.

Paige smiled a little, though albeit awkwardly, "Well, I mean at least I can take the day off work?" she joked in a desperate attempt to alleviate the tension in the room. Piper smiled weakly and clasped her hands under her stomach. So much had happened to them in the past six years, she had always assumed that everything would eventually work itself out. Never in her life had she yearned for something… _normal. _A world where demons weren't out to kill her, her sisters and her family. Phoebe stood up and brought her arms around Piper, almost sensing her train of thought.

'We're going to get out of this. Look at your son, Piper. What kind of person risks their life to come back in time to save their older brother? The kind of kid who had a great family. Everything's going to be okay."

Piper nodded and ignored the tears burning behind her eyes. She had been keeping it all together so well for as long as possible, but some nights were so much harder than others.

"Over my dead body is Gideon getting away with this," she said firmly, blinking away the tears, "No matter what it takes, I am making him pay for this."

Her sisters nodded and leaned over the ceremonial bowl, slicing their fingers one by one and watching the blood pool in the bottom of the bowl. Slowly, Phoebe poured it into a vial and set it on the window sill, making sure it was in clear view of the moon. She shrugged a little and walked forward, stuffing her hands into her pockets casually.

'What now?"

"…we wait.."

**XxX**

Chris sighed as he dragged his fingers absently through Sarah's long hair. She was wrapped around him, dressed only in one of his shirts and a pair of panties. They hadn't done anything tonight, both too tired and full of thoughts to even consider it. But as soon as Sarah had crawled into his bed, Chris hadn't been able to send her away, nor had he wanted to. He had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. Now, her hair was spread over his chest, her head over his heart. One leg crooked up around his hips while her long arms tangle around him. How she was comfortable, he would never know.

The moon illuminated the room and the witchlighter sighed, stretching one arm carefully up behind his head. Mind too full of thoughts to sleep, he slowly tangled himself from the peacefully sleeping woman's embrace and headed for the bathroom. He kept the water warm, hoping it would relieve the coiled tension in his back. His hand pressed firmly to the cool tiles, forehead following suit. The door creaked and he looked up curiously.

"Hey," came Sarah's sleep laden voice, "Is everything okay?"

Chris stood silent for a long moment, unsure how to reply. After a moment, he simply pushed open the door, a silent invitation. There was a moment of hesitation before he heard the rustle of fabric and the soft padding of bare feet on tiles. Sarah's long leg caught his peripheral vision before her arms wound around his waist and soft lips touched his bare, wet back. He hadn't invited her into the shower with any ulterior motives, and she knew that. They stood in a peaceful silence, wrapped in one another's embrace under the water. Chris looked up finally and turned his head.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"….I have no idea."

The reply was honest, but in that very moment… Chris half hoped she had lied to him instead.

**A/N- jetlag punched me in the face. Hard. As of next chapter, things are on the downward slope with a lot more happening. This was the last "build up" chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'm not too happy with this chapter, so I might come back and tweak it, it just needed to be done and get all the boring technical stuff out of the way.**


	43. Chris

The days flew by in a blur of potions, spells and sleepless nights. The potion had finally been worked out after many explosions, curses and injuries (mostly to Sarah as she had taken over the potion work, most of her knowledge from her mother still in her mind). Chris still had work to do on the spell; however, he wasn't sure he was okay with how it was working so far. They couldn't test drive the spell due to the preparation necessities, so like hell he was going to let them go in blind.

The clock beside his bed beeped midnight and went unnoticed by the witchlighter on the bed, nose buried deep in a heavy tome. The bed dipped as Sarah climbed onto the soft mattress, crawling along the duvet until she clambered on top of him.

"Happy Birthday," Sarah whispered, her mouth finding the sensitive skin behind Chris' ear. He smiled, though his eyes fell closed as her kisses moved down his neck, hot and open mouthed. The book in his hands was gently closed and tossed to the end of the bed and Sarah climbed into his lap and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Sarah-"

The kisses peppered his upper chest.

"Sarah…."

The shirt was tugged off his body, cool hands smoothing over his back and chest before he was pushed down onto the bed in one slow movement. Chris sighed and tangled his fingers in Sarah's hair, opening one eye as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes?" she said innocently as her fingers stroked patterns over his body.

"We have work-"

"Not good enough answer," she interrupted, sitting up and leaning over him, hair falling around them in a dark sheet, "We've been working nonstop for the past week. The spell is fine."

"The spell is what's going to potentially kill us. You think I can take your power, Sarah? You think the combined power of three and my power isn't going to kill you?"

"_Diluted _power." She corrected, "And I am almost positive we're going to be fine because I think I have a way to at least prepare for the transfer."

Chris tilted his head as Sarah sat up, straddling his hips. "What if we did a mini power transfer? I think I've found a way to do it. It's like… stretching before you go for a run. We sit down and filter our powers through one another, enough to get a feel of it, but not enough to cause any damage. If there are any side effects, we know it's a bad idea. But this should at least give our bodies a little leeway with the potion and the spell, right?"

Chris frowned, not being able to see any serious problems with the plan. But a power transfer?

"How exactly do you plan on doing it though?"

Sarah climbed off Chris's body, much to his disappointment. She sat crosslegged on the bed and held out her hands, waiting for him to take them. When he was in position, Sarah clasped his hand.

"Okay, now close your eyes and feel the magic bubbling inside you. But don't think of it as anything but a mist. Imagine all your energy flowing out of your fingers tips and into mine, and then relax. I don't know what my energy is going to feel like, so be prepared."

Chris did as instructed, eyes falling closed as he shook of all the tense feelings in his muscles. Sarah's soft breath could be heard, matching his own. It was a strange feeling to have your magic rushing inside you. He pictured a soft mist running from his fingers tips and into Sarah's, hoping it would work.

Sarah's soft gasp almost broke him from his stupor, but the sudden, intense ripples through his body brought him back to the trance. A new feeling was flowing through his veins, tingling and powerful. He had never felt so much strength and magic before. The feeling worked through his body, blazing a trail. Sarah's hands were trembling in his own, the magic running through her feeling like millions of orbs flowing through her veins. Neither of them knew how long they sat there; letting another magic source channel through their body before they broke apart, feeling the new power recede, body filling with the familiar power source again.

Sarah opened her eyes, the green far brighter than Chris had ever seen.

"…Wow."

"You're telling me," he responded, absolutely thrown by the power that he had felt. It was not news to him that Sarah possessed power, but the sheer feeling of it in his veins had been so strange. He fell back onto the bed and brought Sarah in beside him. Her hands smoothed over his bare chest to the waistband of his pants where they stopped abruptly. He said nothing, only turning his head to smile at her.

"So… mom goes in to labour today. Weird."

"Little bit," Sarah nodded, "But on the other hand, it is also _your _birthday and I was an awful friend and didn't get you a proper present."

Chris had made his stance on birthday presents clear. He and Sarah were leaving in literally a few days, so his aunts and mother spending ridiculous amounts of money on him seemed pointless. It had taken a lot of arguing, but Chris had finally talked them around. The witchlighter rolled over and slung an arm around her waist casually, "But I don't want anything so you're not an awful friend."

Sarah screwed up her nose comically and nudged him, "But you are _twenty three."_

Chris groaned at the way she emphasised the age with a sly smirk.

"You're old." She continued with a soft giggle. Chris shoved her playfully.

"Excuse me, we're the same age."

"But as of this very second, you're _old._" She teased, sticking out her tongue.

Chris chuckled and cuddled up against her, the warmth of the bed trying to shove him to sleep that he was honestly welcoming. Sarah sighed and wriggled back into him, lacing their fingers and turning the bedside lamp off to plunge the room into darkness. It was raining outside again, but a soft pitter patter against the windows was a calming lullaby.

"It's all downward slope from here." Chris whispered.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Rain was still pattering on the window when Chris opened his eyes sleepily, the warm bed and cool touch on his skin a strange contrast. Sarah had her arm draped around his middle, face buried in the crook of his neck. The grey sky cast the room in a dim glow that Chris found strangely peaceful. Beside him, Sarah shuffled and mumbled in her sleep before rolling over and taking most of the blankets with her. Chris smiled fondly and rolled over with her, trying to extract the blankets from her tight grip. She grumbled, peeking one eye open before closing it and loosening her grip.

"S'the time?" she mumbled, a yawn cracking at her jaw as she arched off the bed.

"Nine." Chris replied, though his eyes wandered curiously over her body, noting the seductive curve of her back; the bare skin creeping out from the pajama shirt and the supple curve of her breast as it fell forward when she flopped back into the mattress. "We should get up."

Sarah whimpered, a little pout forming on her face that made Chris tut and roll his eyes. "That's cheating."

Sarah pulled Chris in for a long, slow kiss; her hands catching the blanket and throwing it over their heads. Chris's firm hands slipped beneath the flimsy fabric of Sarah's nightshirt, pushing it up over her stomach to bunch below her breasts. His lips peppered the bare skin with teasing brushes, Sarah squirming suddenly when he found the sensitive patch by her hips.

The witchlighter pulled his lips away and nuzzled to Sarah's stomach, the sensation of her hands in his hair making all kind of ideas spring to mind. He shoved them away and slid up to kiss his girlfriend innocently, throwing the blankets off their heads.

"Okay. Up. Shower, dress, manor."

Sarah whined and rolled on top of Chris, flopping out over him. He chuckled and bopped their heads gently.

"That won't work. It's my birthday. What I say goes."

Sarah let slip a mock suffering sigh, the grin on her face giving her away. Chris climbed off the bed and scooped her up into his arms and heading to the bathroom, a seductive cock of his eyebrow as he dropped her down by the door and leaned in.

"So… may I request your presence with me?" he whispered against the shell of her ear. Sarah blushed prettily, a mixture of innocence that was marred only by a dark sparkle in her eyes as she peered up at him through her lashes.

"…Well, it is your birthday." She said softly, offering out her hand to him.

It was an hour before they were both dressed and ready to be heading out to the manor. Chris had donned his usual blue jeans and black button up, shrugging on his leather jacket before tying his sneakers. Sara emerged from her room in a tight pair of black jeans and a white, ribbed top that clung to her figure and scooped at her neck. Her combat boots thudded on the hardwood as she wandered into the room and fastening her necklaces; Chris smiling and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are we ready to go?"

Sarah nodded, a sneaky smile flickering over her face. She had intentionally kept Chris in the shower a little longer than necessary so everyone at the manor would have time to prepare. Piper had expressed a desire to have a little something for Chris (and her) for their birthdays. Sarah had helped Piper with a few pieces of information before promising to keep Chris out of the manor until at least ten. Hearing their voices ring in her ears, Sarah caught Chris' hands and flamed away, not giving him a chance to question her.

The sparkles melded together in the Halliwell kitchen, a few streamers scattering down onto Chris and Sarah's hair as the family began a chorus of Happy Birthday. Chris hung his head, red spreading across his neck and up his ears, eyes only flicking out to give Sarah a "you will pay for this" glance.

Phoebe snapped a photo before reaching out and grabbing Chris in a tight hug.

"Oh, sweetie, we know you said not to do anything but Piper's going into labour today so it seemed right to do something for you."

"Piper made cake." Paige chimed in, bouncing Wyatt on her hip.

Chris perked up visibly, the thought of his mother's cake too good to pass up.

"Double chocolate with vanilla icing. Your favourite."

"How did you-"

"Sarah." They chorused, silly grins plastered on their faces. Piper handed the knife over and Chris sighed, seeing his Aunt preparing her camera. He slid the knife into the gooey icing and through the cake. The smell made his mouth water; the knife hit the bottom of the cake as the camera light flashed in his eyes. Phoebe squealed and motioned for everyone to come in, shoving Sarah into Chris's chest. The camera went again and Sarah snorted, bouncing a little on her heels as she eyed the cake.

"I want a big piece!' she announced, grabbing a napkin and making wide eyes at Chris. He smiled and passed the cake around, even Wyatt mashing the gooeyness between his little fingers, much to Piper's chagrin. The pregnant woman shuffled awkwardly in her chair before throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay, can someone at least give me a hint about when I go into labour because this paranoia is killing me."

Licking the chocolate cake from the form, Sarah stifled a chuckle. The bags were already in the hall, packed and prepared for the moment Piper was ready. She had a rough idea in the back of her mind of when it would happen, but she didn't think it would be important for Piper to know. Chris uttered something along the lines of "Future Consequences" only to find a piece of cake lunged at his head from an overly exuberant Paige. Just as Piper began to protest, a small chunk of cake disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Paige!" Piper scolded with a shake of her head. The brunette raised her hands to display her innocence, all eyes turning to Chris, who did the same. Leo seemed affronted when Victor nudged him with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Okay, then who-"

A happy gurgle met their ears and all the occupant turned to find Wyatt puddling with the stolen piece. Piper's eyes widened and she turned to Chris, jaw dropped and finger raised accusingly in the air.

"Tell me that is not something I should get used to."

The guilty look in Chris' eyes was all the answer Piper needed, though Sarah chimed in innocently from the corner.

"If it helps, you at least learn to booby-trap them in the future."

Chris rolled his eyes but did not even bother to warn her about the future consequences of the situation. He would never admit it, but having his family here for his birthday meant more than he could ever convey. He had an idea that Sarah was partly behind it and the thought warmed his heart.

The cake soon disappeared, everyone breaking off into their own little groups for a brief period of time. Sarah looked around with a slight frown, shuffling a few boxes around before calling out through the kitchen.

"Piper? Where's the paper?"

"I didn't get it this morning, sweetie. It should be in the yard."

Piper had her feet up on a pouf stool, hands on her stomach and glaring at her baby bump, occasionally shifting her gaze to Chris and Victor seated across the room. Chris had spent most of his time explaining the current status of his relationship with Sarah to his grandfather. He had been interested to know about how the two had reconciled and reformed their relationship. When he subject of intimacy had arisen (rather awkwardly) Chris had jumped ship and headed to the foyer to find Sarah. She was nose deep in a book and not paying attention to her surroundings before she let the book drop to the foyer table as she turned to Chris. "I'm going to check the paper, see if any demonic activity has been surfacing."

The witchlighter nodded and ducked back into the living room to pry his sonogram photo out of Paige's hands, still squinting at the black and white picture.

Sarah touched the handle of the door, crying out in surprise as she was thrown back by an unseen force, crashing into the living room table. Chris skidded into the room, ready to attack any demon. Sarah cussed darkly, clambering to her feet and nursing her now thudding back.

"What the hell just happened?" she grouched as she headed for the door again. Her hand reached out curiously, trying to determine what exactly had thrown her backwards. Her hand connected with something and she was pitched backwards again, this time landing in Chris's arms. He frowned at the door before pulling Sarah to her feet and heading for the conservatory doors. His hand reached out and he yanked it back as an electric zap shot through him.

"That is really not good," he murmured.

Sarah looked around before running into the kitchen, climbing on top of the counter to reach for the window, the same force field keeping her from going out. She slid down, a feeling of uneasiness sweeping over her. There was no good that could come of this. Not at all. The commotion had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, now all filing into the kitchen. Chris came in from the conservatory and shook his head.

"None of the doors open out there either."

'Wait, what do you mean?"

Chris paced nervously, "We can't get out. There's some kind of force field around the manor. Anything we touch, we're thrown back."

Victor frowned and wrapped an arm around Piper protectively, "Gideon?"

"Maybe… but why? We're in the house, with magic and our Book. It's not exactly a plan. We're going to get out eventually. A spell or potion would have to break it."

Sarah tugged on Chris's sleeve and brought him down so she could breathe into his ear, "Yeah but if my calculations are right, something else is going to be breaking pretty damn soon."

Phoebe, clearly able to hear a whisper in a windstorm after years with secretive sisters, squeaked. Piper caught on quickly and held her stomach as though her touch would keep the potential contractions at bay.

"Well, what're we going to do?"

"We delivered Wyatt here," Paige reasoned, "I don't see why we were going to have Chris born in a hospital anyhow."

"I had Wyatt here because there was no magic in the world and we were under attack by dad's demonic ex-wife- no offense," she added as an afterthought to her father. Victor shrugged off the comment, more concerned about the current situation. Chris was pacing on the floor, top teeth catching his upper lip.

"That's fine. But right now we need to work out how to get out of here. If Gideon is up to something, we need to-"

"Oh no."

All eyes turned to Piper, who was now standing in an awkward position, eyes wide and hand firmly on her stomach.

"There we go," Sarah mumbled before raising her voice with a tinge of hope, "That wouldn't have been your water breaking, would it?"

Piper nodded and began to take deep, slow breaths. Paige moved forward to catch her sister's arm while Phoebe took charge.

"Okay, Paige you can orb Piper up to her bed. We might have a lot of time for all we know. Victor, Leo and Chris; head to the attic. I want you finding the most potent things we've got to throw at this shield and look through the Book. Sarah, you're with me. We're going to get towels, all the equipment from the home birth of Wyatt, we got way too prepared so we'll magically sterilise and work from there. Okay, Break!"

The group dispersed, but not before Phoebe caught Piper's arm and rubbed it soothingly, "Everything's going to be okay, Piper. Trust me. Paige will take care of you."

The pixie haired woman caught Sarah's arm and led her to the basement where the baby box of things had been kept. She and Paige had prepared excessively, so there had to be enough stuff around for another home birth. They'd magically enhance it a little and everything would be god. Everything would be fine.

"Sarah why do you look like everything isn't fine?" Phoebe asked seriously, tossing aside various boxes in search of the right one. She leapt over a dilapidated box with "Grandfather clock parts" scribbled in Sharpie and bent down to examine several others.

"This feels wrong. Something here… there's something nagging in my mind that keeps slipping away but it's _important."_

Phoebe pushed aside more boxes and sent Sarah a worried glance, "Well think hard, because right now we need to know if we're about to be ambushed mid push."

She gaze went to the ceiling hopefully, "I just hope Chris, Dad and Leo can find anything."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"What should I be looking for?" Victor asked, clueless as he flipped through the yellowed pages of the Book of Shadows. He had been assigned the duty by Leo and Chris; the father/son team now scouring the attic for things they could potentially throw at the shield to break it down. Chris, arms laden with a variety of objects Victor did not want to contemplate, stopped by the Book.

"Energy shields. Force fields. Breaking out spells. Anything you think _might _be relevant."

The items fell unceremoniously into a large black box at the foot of the pedestal. Leo called Chris's name and the witchlighter caught several objects mid-air and deposited them in the box as well. Victor continued paging through the Book, still unclear about his intentions. Many minutes passed him by before the last aged page slipped out from his fingers. The box at his feet was now stacked high and swaying precariously.

"There's nothing here," he spoke up, the feeling of defeat sinking in little by little. Chris swiped the box from the floor and headed down the stairs at rapid pace. A heavy hand landed on Victor's shoulder and he turned to stare into Leo's green eyes.

"It's okay; we're going to do this."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

"I can't. I can't. Ican'tican'ti_can't." _Piper wailed as she gripped to Paige's hand for dear life. Paige winced and rubbed her free hand on Piper's back.

"Piper, you did this before, it'll be okay and-"

"No, no it wasn't like this. Paige it hurts so bad I can't- ARGGH!"

Piper borderline screamed in agony, but that was not what caught Paige's attention. Small flecks of blood were staining the white sheet below Piper's body. The image sent Paige's blood running cold.

"I'll be right back," she assured her sister before orbs swirled around her body and sent her into the kitchen. Chris and Leo were hurriedly unpacking the box while Phoebe prepared for the delivery. Ashen faced, Paige coughed to get attention.

"Piper says she's in pain," she said shakily, air coming in shorter, sharper gasps.

"She's in labour, Aunt Paige, of course she's in pain."

Chris wasn't able to hide the sarcasm dripping from his words, but the overhanging idea that Gideon was behind this kept creeping into his head. Paige shook her head and stepped forward.

"There's blood. I saw it on the sheets. Not much, but there's some blood. And she says the contractions are a lot worse than before."

The words hung in the air and thickened it menacingly. Chris paled, though he was not the only one. Leo orbed away, presumably to be with Piper. Phoebe turned to Chris, her tone serious but trembling.

"Chris, I need to know everything you know about your birth."

"I don't know anything. I was born in a hospital that's it." He replied, frustration quickly building in the wake of the news.

"That's it? Piper never told you anything else?"

"I was born in a hospital," Chris said as he waved one hand in the air, "I don't know why, I just was!"

Sarah, who had been musing in the basement, chose that moment to burst through the door, frazzled and fearful.

"Complications," she said breathlessly, "There were complications with Chris when he was born. I don't know what, but I remember my mom and Piper _talking _about it one day while I was in the kitchen, they didn't see me. Piper said something went wrong and she had to have an emergency C-section."

"C-section?"

They were good, but they weren't that good. There was no way they could deliver Chris by C-section in the house.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, trying to stay calm. Sarah nodded; the fear on her face obvious. Phoebe and Paige shared a look before Phoebe shook her head. Victor had headed up the stairs long before Sarah had finished speaking, wanting to be near his daughter.

"Sarah and Chris, start working on this stuff. I don't care what you do, just break down this shield. Paige, I don't know how long we have. Piper could be ready to give birth at any time now. Put everything together like we did with Wyatt."

Her gaze turned to the two witches, her eyebrows raised, "What time were you born, Chris?"

"Six thirty four pm." He said firmly. Right now, potential future consequences could be damned. Phoebe looked over at the clock; her stomach churning uncomfortably when she realised that gave them barely over two hours. If Piper lasted that long.

"Go. Now."

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

The bottle exploded as it came in contact with the shield, though it did not drop. Sarah wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and sighed, going back to the smoking potion to start again. The vapours had frizzed her long hair and the intense scents and smoke had turned her eyes bloodshot, giving her a deranged psychopathic look. Chris held a similar look as he bent down over his own potion bowl, throwing ingredients in at random. Logically, the stronger the potion, the more likelihood it would knock down the shield. Unfortunately, too many ingredients with high potency could also send the entire manor into a fiery pit of explosion.

Sarah threw several ingredients into the brown bowl, fumbling with the athame as it bit into her skin; sending blood into the vessel. Her hands reached in, not caring about the mess now covering her fingers. She balled the ingredients together and threw it at the shield, rocking the house but once again proving futile. Chris cursed loudly, a collection of words he had learned from Sarah in her fits of rage. The tickle of pride inside Sarah's chest was pushed away when her boyfriend flung his hand out and sent all the ingredients to the floor.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" he growled, "Nothing here is working!"

Sarah made a cupping gesture with her hands to bring everything back to the table calmly, taking in all of the ingredients.

"Think logically. Maybe it's not about throwing as much power at it as we can, but throwing the right _combination _of power. How do you think the shield was made and then we counteract it?"

Chris looked up, jaw clenched and hair sticking at odd ends. His headed to the shield, reaching out to graze his hands on it; swearing as he was flung across the room to land heavily on the plush couch.

"Electric." He gasped, staggering to his feet, "Full cover… it's powerful, I guess. What balances out those kinds of things?"

Sarah eyed all of the ingredients before reaching for dried basil leaves, crushing them in her palms before tossing them into a new bowl. Chris stood beside her, scrutinizing several jars before emptying pickled sea slugs and dried nettles into the concoction. The attic door swung open; a flustered Victor famed in the doorway.

"Piper can't wait any longer, she needs to push. Phoebe and Paige are ready downstairs so this might be it, we need a way out."

Chris seemed prepared to snap, so Sarah interjected softly, "We've got a theory. Go be with Piper and we'll try and work this out as fast as possible."

Victor nodded before hurrying back down the staircase, the thud of his feet echoing in the manor, now joined by Piper's gasps of pain. Sarah began to observe the ingredients before her even more frantically, her efforts to find the right ingredient sending several jars smashing to the ground, sparkling shards scattering across the floor. Chris seemed to have the same idea, tossing through dried and packaged potion ingredients before mashing together two thistles in a mortar and pestle.

"This has to work," he gasped to Sarah, the cries from his mother and Phoebe's loud encouragements beginning to quicken his heartbeat. Sarah, not looking up from pouring blessing oil into the bowl, nodded in agreement before stepping back.

"I think we've got it. We'll put it in a jar and toss and it…"

"And what?"

"Pray to the only Goddess on earth right now?" Sarah suggested before she rummaged for the syphon and vials. Chris slumped against the desk, knuckles white from the tight grip he had against the wood. He could hear Phoebe downstairs, the faint words such as 'feet' and 'shoulder' meeting his ears. Sarah held up the jar filled with a lavender liquid and corked it before clutching it to her chest.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Sarah threw the jaw towards the rippling shield.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper gripped the table and clenched her jaw, the feeling so much more painful than she could ever remember. Leo held her shoulder soothingly, leaning down to whisper in Piper's ear.

"Piper, you can do this. We're going to get you out of here. It's going to be okay."

"The baby," she whimpered, more concerned for Chris' safety than her own. The word 'complications' was ringing in her head. Paige had let everything spill out as she had led Piper down the stairs to the table. Phoebe had figured if this was where it had been for Wyatt, directly above the Nexus, maybe some magic could be on their side. Hopefully. Piper had known something was wrong the moment she had felt the contractions but now it all seemed so much worse.

A soft hand smoothing down over her own; Leo coming in close to his wife.

"Piper, Chris is fine. Look at me. Everything's going to be okay."

Phoebe smiled, her eyes wet with tears before she choked out a happy gasp, "I see something…. I see his feet."

Piper shook her head, panic setting in, "No, no his head. We need his head."

"Piper this is happening. We need to just do it. Chris and Sarah will get us out of here. I need you to push."

"I can't," Piper wheezed, the pain shooting up through her spine. Paige lingered in the corner, chewing her nails down to the quick out of nervousness. Her eyes were darting all over the house, waiting for the shield to drop.

"Big pushes, sweetie," Phoebe coached, "Deep breaths and really big pushes. I see his body."

Piper cried out and sobbed helplessly, crushing Leo's hand in hers as she pushed with all her might.

"I see his shoulder!" Phoebe cried, torn between happiness and terror. "One more really big push, sweetie."

The chandelier lit up with blue light, trembling and shaking as a shower of orbs filled the room and Phoebe bundled up baby Chris into a blanket, organising as best as she could while Leo stroked Piper's hair. There was blood on the table. He could see it clearly. Phoebe looked up, her eyes wide.

"We need a hospital, now. I don't know what kind of problems there might be."

Piper moaned and dropped her head back, a sheen of sweat on her forehead as she gasped for breath. "I… I need help."

Someone seemed to hear her plea as the whole manor shook blue light running down the walls as the barrier keeping them inside was sent crashing down. Leo wasted no time in grabbing his wife and reaching for Phoebe who still cradled Baby Chris, orbing them away to the hospital. From the attic, Sarah and Chris thundered down the stairs to find Paige against the wall, ashen faced with Victor's arm around her comfortingly. Chris saw the blood on the table but held out his hand, showing the two concerned women that he was not fading away.

"I'm fine… everything's going to be fine."

There was no shift in his memories yet. Piper was still prominent in his mind. She was going to make it through this. It would all be okay. The clock struck 9pm and Sarah slumped against the wall, thoroughly drained from the magic she had used to lower the wall. Whatever kind of spell or demon Gideon had plans with, it had been strong. Paige crossed her arms and paced nervously, wanting to go to the hospital but eyeing off the mess. Chris seemed as though he was going to be sick and Sarah didn't blame him. She touched his arm and looked over at Paige and Victor.

"You three go to the hospital. I'll clean everything up."

Chris made to protest, but Sarah's finger pressed to his lips, "Chrissie. Go."

Paige didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Wyatt and disappearing into an explosion of orbs. Chris hesitated, not sure how he felt about leaving Sarah alone. She sensed his feelings and nuzzled her nose to his.

"Go to your mom. I'll tidy up and come right over. I promise."

Chris seemed to accept her idea, following after his Aunt. Sarah looked to the table and sighed, not willing to admit that she had been more than terrified for a moment there. Gideon had to have had a reason for trapping them in the house. He could not have known about Piper and the complications, so there had to be an underlying cause. There had been no demon attacks since Chris' message had made a clear ring in the Underworld, but maybe he had found something else. He couldn't get in to Magic School; they had thickened the protection shield to maximum strength.

As she cleaned the manor, a million thoughts mingled in her head. Gideon, Chris… her. She was going to be born soon and that would be one hell of a ride. And then the future. The thought had weighed on her mind since her dinner date with Chris. What was their future going to be like? Would they know about everything the two had done in the past? Would Piper tell them?

She sighed, finally getting everything clean and respectable. Knowing she had promised Chris, she knew she should head to the hospital; but something about Gideon stuck in her mind. If she could just get into his head…

She paused. Maybe she _could _just get into his head. She hurried up into the attic, rummaging in boxes until she finally came across the athame they had recovered in Gideon's office. She clutched the handle, focusing on Gideon's face in her mind. She hadn't used this power in a long time. Not since she had died. Mental Projection. Putting herself briefly into the mind of someone else, on the condition that she was in direct contact with something they once possessed. It took a long moment before she felt her body slip away and she saw the Underworld through Gideon's eyes. At least three dozen demons were crowded around him, gazing up as he spoke. It took her a long time to make out the words, but she finally snapped her eyes open, returning to the manor.

Gideon had trapped them in the house to stop them feeling any ripples. He had gathered demons in the Underworld, promising them safety because they were stuck and unable to fight and would never know. The incident with Chris and Piper had been a fluke.

The words Gideon had been speaking began to sink in, his plan becoming clearer.

"_I kill the Twice Blessed… and then you kill the witches in their moment of grieving."_

That was his plan. Kill Wyatt and then palm off the 'kill the Charmed Ones' onto the rest of the Underworld. She flamed out to the hospital, knowing Chris would be worried about her after the three hours she had spent in the manor and eager to share her news.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Piper and Baby Chris were fine, much to everyone's relief. The doctors wanted to keep the pair of them for at least a week to be sure of any potential problems, but both had been given a passable health. Baby Chris was in his father's when Sarah appeared at the door. Leo looked up and smiled, so ecstatic about his little baby boy. Sarah smiled in return and stepped inside, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist.

"I have news," she whispered in his ear, though did not ask him to follow her immediately. Right now, she wanted them to be together. As a family. Baby Chris waved a little fist and Leo smiled again, cooing down at him. He looked up at Sarah and stepped towards her.

"You and Chris are the only ones who haven't held him. Even Wyatt got to have a little play. He's a little confused."

Sarah stepped back a little, but Chris encouraged her forward. She slowly took the little bundle from Leo's arms and her breath caught in her throat at the two sleepy eyes peering up at her. A soft gurgling noise met her ears and she giggled. One tiny hand curled around her index finger and Sarah's heart leapt.

"…wow…."

Chris chuckled beside her and Sarah smiled, "You want to hold?"

"Nope. Too weird."

"Come on, Chrissie. Just a little one?"

A little flash flickered in the corner of Sarah's eyes and she looked over to find Phoebe lowering her camera, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sorry, you three were so cute. Carry on."

Chris relented finally, taking the blue blanket from Sarah's arms. He stared down at his little self and frowned.

"Yep. Pretty weird."

He passed himself back to his mother and ran a hand down Sarah's arm. A nurse appeared in the doorway with a soft smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take the little tyke out of here for now. He'll be in the maternity ward bay just for the night. As for you all, you've got another half hour with Piper before you'll need to leave. Except you," she said to Leo, "Spouses are welcome to stay the night. I can bring in a roll bed for you."

The nurse wheeled Baby Chris away, the older version catching Sarah's hand and smiling to the room.

"We'll be back. I'll come see you tomorrow, Mom."

He kissed Piper's forehead before leaving, Chris and Sarah heading down the empty hospital halls. The maternity bay was close enough for them to talk, pausing in front of the clear glass. Sarah wasted no time explaining everything she had learned; cutting Chris off as he made to scold her for her attempting something was Gideon. When she was done. Chris was silent for a long time, trying to think of a plan. Gideon had rounded up the demons that preferred to work alone and set them up to come after Piper, Phoebe and Paige once they were finished with his job.

"So…."

"So we prepare them with enough potions to kick ass and take names of the demons we _don't _ already kill. I remember a few of them; we can start taking them out early."

Chris's brow creased as he went over everything in his head before nodding, finding no faults in her idea. His arms tightened around her small waist. Satisfied that they had come to a conclusion, Sarah pressed her hand to the glass, eyes trained on the blue and pink blankets before her.

"They're perfect," she breathed, a small smile twitching at her lips, "Especially you. Look how squishy you are."

Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, staring into the room. It was strange to see himself in there like that. Baby pictures were weird enough, but that little roley poley thing in there was _him. _

"Is this weird or is it just me?"

"No, it's weird," Sarah agreed, "Kind of really weird."

Baby Chris raised his little fist, wiggling around in his cot. Sarah giggled and turned around to face her boyfriend, cupping his cheek and kissing him innocently.

"So… three days and we can see little baby me."

"Are you going to be okay?" Chris asked softly, his hands drawing circles against her waist. Sarah tilted her head in confusion, but Chris jumped in to clarify his words.

"I mean, after you're born. It's going to be in the newspapers and stuff, you know… when your mom has to go."

Sarah smiled sadly as she understood his intentions before shrugging, "I know she has to do it for a reason. I'll be okay."

Chris smiled and pressed a kiss to her head, holding her close to him.

"Happy Birthday."

"….thanks."

"I got you something."

Chris cocked an eyebrow, but Sarah offered him a dazzling smile.

"Yeah… how about we go back to our room and I can give it?" she teased.

Chris chuckled and kissed her softly, "Well…. I suppose maybe we could do that."

* * *

**A/N- BB CHRIS! He is here. Yes, I know that Chris disappeared in the series, but I figured time period wise, meh. I didn't realise it would string out this long. I do have a notice/question:**

**I have planned since the beginning to do a sequel to this story. I never decided if it would be a multi chapter or short "episodes" focusing on Chris/Wyatt/Sarah in the new future, kind of like a spinoff. I have no idea if anyone would be interested in this, so any kind of help would be appreciated. **


	44. Sarah

Chris and Sarah stood in the centre of his room, nose to nose and nervously holding hands. Sarah had clearly explained her intentions, much to Chris' surprise, and now he was trying to make sure she had said what he thought she said.

"We don't have to do this," he said softly as his fingers threaded into her hair. Sarah smiled nervously and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Her voice was soft when she spoke though she knew nobody could hear them.

"I know. I _want _to… if you want to, that is."

Chris wet his lips and let his hands slide under the soft fabric of Sarah's shirt to caress the smooth skin. "I want it." He admitted, "But are you just doing this because-"

Sarah touched a finger to his lips, peering up at him through her long lashes innocently, "I'm doing this because it's what I want. Not because it's your birthday, or pending doom or any other reason other than I love you."

Chris's heart swelled and he drew her in for a passionate kiss, murmuring his own profession of love before he drew her to the bed. His hands trembled with nerves and anticipation, the almost unnoticeable shake of Sarah's palms making him feel more at ease. His shirt pulled easily over his head, Sarah's joining it on the floor moments later. Her hands slid along his back, feeling the muscles under her hands. Chris's lips pressed to her neck eagerly before they pulled away, touching their foreheads and breathing heavily. Sarah's cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved, eyes bright and sparkling. Chris smiled softly and pushed a strand of hair from her green eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell back onto the pillows, still tangled in each other's arms.

**XxX**

The room was bleached monochrome in the wash of rainy moonlight spilling through the window. The trail of their discarded clothing was tossed off the bed to rumple on the floor, though the couple in the bed didn't care. Sarah curled up against Chris, hugging the white sheets to her bare body.

"….wow."

Chris smiled and stretched one arm behind his head, the sheets on his own body slipping down as Sarah pulled them up against her again. It had been….unbelievable. Far better than anyone had ever described it. He rolled onto his side, unable to tear his eyes away from Sarah's face. Her hair was mussed and the rumpled sheets on her body were sexier than he thought possible. Sarah noticed his intense gaze and blushed, averting her eyes.

"You're beautiful," Chris whispered. "And yeah… wow."

Sarah giggled nervously as she cuddled up into the pillows, one long leg parting the sheets as it stretched out. Her hair fanned behind her as she ran a hand through Chris's messy bedhead.

"That was…"

"Perfect." Chris finished for her. Sarah nodded and tangled their fingers, the pink hue still dusting her cheeks. Chris cupper her cheek and pulled her in for a tender kiss filled with promise and love. The couple cuddled together in the bed, sleepiness slowly ebbing into Sarah's eyes. She curled into him, nestling her head against his chest to hear the now slow pump of his heart.

"Can we just stay like this?" Chris asked as he gazed up at the canopy of his bed, fingers absently stroking through Sarah's hair and down her bare back, connecting her freckles. Sarah's giggle reverberated in his chest and brought a strange grin to his face.

"We can for tonight," she whispered, "Let's just… forget there's a tomorrow for a little while."

Chris laughed, taking in the image of Sarah, his best friend of eighteen years, curled against his body. Tonight had been surreal. The whole experience in the past was something he couldn't fathom.

"I like that idea," he murmured, drawing Sarah in tight and letting his eyes fall closed.

**XxX**

Flames burst alive in the Halliwell kitchen, Phoebe squeaking as her toast flew into the air and she collided with Sarah. Paige grunted from beside the coffee maker, hair messy and in her face, eyes lined with dark circles. Sarah beamed and reached for a juicy green apple in the bowl, biting into it as she seemed to float over to the potions cabinet.

"Morning," she sighed as she began dropping all of the upper level demon vanquishing potion ingredients onto the bench. Phoebe frowned as she buttered her toast, cocking an eyebrow to Paige, who finally perked up as the coffee pot filled.

"What's got you so chipper?" she grumped, pouring herself a large cup and draining it. "Did you not spend last night cleaning out the nursery? Oh right, you and one of my two favourite nephews bailed last night. Where'd you two go anyway?"

Sarah looked up and shrugged, "Oh, just to discuss tactics. I found out about the shield thing,"

She relayed all of her information to the two sisters before gesturing to the ingredients, "Chris and I are getting in early. Killing Gideon's henchmen and hopefully rattling his ropes a little."

"You're way too perky."

Sarah shrugged and reached for the athame at her waist, "Looking forward to some good old fashioned demon hunting, I guess," she brushed off casually, not wanting to give the real reason why she was so happy. She had woken to breakfast in bed and a lily by her pillow, a very sheepish Chris curled beside. And then after breakfast, they had indulged in a fabulous recollection of last night.

Paige stifled a yawn with her fist and poured another large cup of coffee, "Well, Pheebs and I are going to spend the day with Piper and baby Chris, she's really not happy to be stuck there for a week. Drop by whenever you're done fighting these demons."

Sarah nodded, humming softly to herself as she flipped through the Book of Shadows. Paige and Phoebe shared a glance, both shrugging and each going their separate ways to get dressed.

"Hey, Sarah? Wyatt is spending the day with Leo in Magic School; they went and saw Piper earlier this morning. If they find anything, Leo'll call for you."

"Okay," Sarah called back as she slumped to the counter, one hand holding up her chin as orbs circled beside her. She smiled softly at Chris, who returned the gesture and kissed her cheek.

"What have we got?"

"There were a lot of demons, but the top contenders were these three," Sarah showed Chris a list of three names she had found flipping through the Book, "High class assassins. Like Belthazor. Usually work alone but it looks like Gideon rope them all in together. The rest are low level demons. Power thieves, mischief makers, that sort of thing. A little spell and bam, all gone. These guys we need flesh from. I have containers," she held up three plastic boxes with scrawled labels, 'So we don't get confused. Hopefully this will rattle Gideon's cage a little and give us an edge."

Chris smiled and took the boxes. Sarah pulled a second athame from her combat boot, flipping it in her palm ad handing it hilt-end to Chris.

"I say we just go in and go for it. First chunk wins. We've got today and tomorrow before Gideon gets his power boost from the planet alignment and then a week before he makes his move. And I was thinking… if Gideon can store his magic from the festival, why can't we? Bump up our power and stuff. If the sisters _avoid _using their powers for a week…"

"They'll be stronger when they transfer into us," Chris finished.

Sarah smiled and turned pink under Chris's gaze, "Uhm… yeah. So did you want to go?"

Chris tucked the athame into his belt and caught her hand, orbing them away into the Underworld.

**XxX**

"LEFT!"

Chris ducked and felt the energy ball barely graze his shoulder, a collection of vile cusses issuing from the rock Sarah was crouched behind.

"NOT MY LEFT, YOUR LEFT!"

"YEAH, I GOT THAT NOW!"

The orange and black skinned demon roared, his display of sharp, white teeth fairly impressive if it hadn't been trying to rip the flesh from Chris and Sarah's bones. Chris rolled in the dust to end up behind the rock with Sarah, athame in hand.

"Can you freeze?" he asked.

"Not on demand,"

An energy ball rocked the wall above their heads and Chris stood up suddenly, throwing the athame like a ninja star. Sarah, seeing his stupidity, stood with him and flung up her hands. The demon froze instantly, athame imbedded deep in his body. Sarah looked down at her hands while Chris gave her a hard kiss.

"That's my girl,"

He head for the demon and slowly pulled the weapon from his torso and cut a large chunk of flesh away. Sarah held out the box for Chris to deposit it, her eyes fixed on the frozen demon.

"I don't know how long this will last, so let's move. Next is the Shintar demon. Green flesh, grey stripes, strips human flesh in small pieces."

Chris screwed up his nose and pocketed the demon flesh, "Sounds appetizing. Where do we find him?"

Sarah consulted her notes, pulling Chris by the leather jacket into a small alcove where they stood hip to hip.

"Waterpools of the Underworld. They bathe in the blood of their victims."

Chris nodded and cocked his head, hearing a loud roar of pain that made him seize Sarah's hand, "Okay, let's go."

Orbs surrounded them and deposited their bodies on the ground with a thud. Sarah grunted and played in the dirt, her eyes on Chris.

"Thought you were good at orb placement? What happened?"

Chris dusted himself off as he stood up and frowned, "I don't know. My orbs were knocked out of the air, I guess-"

"_Witches…." _ Came the low, angry growl from the corner of the room. Sarah stepped back and felt herself sink into an ankle deep puddle of blood, her eyes wide.

"…oops."

**XxX**

Sarah lifted her hand triumphantly, the piece of grey-green flesh between her thumb and forefinger a trophy. The scratches down her face, grazed arm and dirtied face were all side effects of kicking ass, Chris held a similar appearance, hands braced in his knees as he bent over and breathed heavily.

"Next?"

"Uhhh…. Jelzor. Upper level demon dwells in swamp pits."

Sarah dropped the flesh into the box and wrinkled her nose at the squelching plop it made. Chris stood to full height and placed the box in with the other, eyeing his girlfriend.

"Swamp pits. Okay. We can do this…"

**XxX**

Sarah and Chris staggered into the Halliwell kitchen several hours later, muddied and tousled beyond belief. Their last demon had been harder to locate than intended, resulting in the pair wading through several swampy marshes to reach their destination. Chris dumped the three boxes on the counter and cracked his neck.

"Okay, I'm thankful that these are the three worst ones because that was brutal."

"At least you didn't end up upside down and dangling from your ankles," Sarah offered as she looked down at her attire. Piper would have their heads if they tracked mud through the manor.

"Okay. We can hit shower and change here, whip up these vanquishing potions and tomorrow kick ass, yes?"

Chris looked own at his soiled attire and offered a thin smile before orbing up the stairs, Sarah following after him. They both emerged a half hour later, Sarah drying her hair with each slow stroke of her fingers. Chris was now looking from the Book to the ingredients and he frowned.

"Cockles."

"What?"

"Where are the cockles? I don't ever remember seeing any in here."

Sarah frowned but shrugged, "I'll drop by the hospital and ask, unless you want to?"

Chris waved his hand in the air casually; seeing his baby self was a little weird, he'd rather avoid it for the moment. Sarah flamed out and Chris bent over the potion, figuring they could at least get some of it started.

Sarah appeared outside the hospital, weaving her way around easily before peering into Piper's room. Baby Chris was being shuffled from Aunty to Aunty, seemingly enjoying the soft coos and excited squeals. Phoebe, naturally, had her camera out and was pointing it down at Baby Chris.

"Okay one more for aunty Phoebe and her friends at work. Be cute oh god you're so cute okay ready-"

The flash clicked and Phoebe pulled back with an excited squeal, "This one is perfect,"

"Yes, and so were the last eight." Piper chuckled as she cradled the little baby in her arms, the experience surreal; she already knew how he would look and act when he grew up. It was so strange to know. Piper was the first to see Sarah, beckoning her inside eagerly.

"Sweetie, how was your day?"

"Collected demon flesh for the potion. But we can't seem to find the cockle shells, do you guys know where they'd be?"

"Oh, right. When I reorganized the cabinets last year I kind of put them in a cabinet behind the regular cabinets."

Piper frowned and tilted her head at Paige, "Why?"

"Well I just figured that the cockles are the most important part of the vanquishing potion along with pig feet and flesh, so they should go in the important cabinet," she grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "I guess I forgot everything was in there…"

Sarah giggled and closed the door behind her as she stepped inside, "No problem. We're just going to make the potion and take on the demons tomorrow so we can get it done before the alignment."

'Right that's a few days away," Piper sighed, jiggling Chris a little, "Your birthday, right?"

Sarah nodded and crossed her arms as she sank into the other available chair, "Gideon will be at his strongest. He'll harness that power, we assume, until his Elder day and then attack. That's when he'll be strongest."

Paige scratched her head and held up a hand, curious about the next move.

"Just a stupid question, I guess, but… how exactly is this all working out again? How did Wyatt go evil?"

Sarah coughed and began to explain, having had to sort it out in her own head a long time ago.

"Well this is just our theory, but right now it looks like the timeline Chris and I came from is different to the reason we're here now. In the very first timeline, a demon got to Wyatt when he was young and planted a seed of evil. When we met Gideon, he knew Chris and I were trying to find _one _demon and failing miserably. Or so we thought. Chris and I quadruple checked every magical tome we could find and no demons currently alive could turn Wyatt. What we think happened is that, when Gideon saw how much power Wyatt would have, he decided to kill him. But that caused a ripple into the future where he _failed _to kill Wyatt and that planted a seed of evil into his mind that grew and turned him evil. There _was _a demon, but Chris and I probably killed it; but since Gideon was planning to try and kill Wyatt and is going to fail… Wyatt goes evil"

"But- as much as I hate to say this- Wyatt has been attacked plenty of times before. What about this would make him evil?"

"We're assuming that Wyatt, though he's nearly two, is a lot smarter than a lot of people think. He knows Gideon is like his daddy. Gideon is meant to be the epitome of good magic, but Gideon tried to kill him. That plants a seed of doubt into his mind and then you add on top whatever it was that stopped Gideon in the beginning. Wyatt went through a lot. Which is why, when Gideon attacks, we can't let him get anywhere near Wyatt."

Everyone in the room lapsed into silence, unable to deny the logic of the theory. Piper cradled Chris in her arms and nodded, "You two can do this. We believe in you."

Paige and Phoebe nodded and the tension of the room eased considerably. Sarah fidgeted a little before catching sight of the time and jumping up, "Crap, I need to get back to the manor, thanks for the help."

Paige nodded but then quirked an eyebrow, suddenly remembering something she had wanted to ask.

"Oh, hey. What had you so chipper this morning? I swear, you were glowing like a ten thousand watt light bulb, share your secret."

Phoebe nodded the grin on her face stretching wide as she leaned back and make kissy faces at baby Chris, "Yeah, did you and Chris have a break through?"

Sarah coughed and nervously pushed her hair back behind her ears, "Uh, no. Just had a good night. Got some rest and all."

Paige snorted and propped her legs onto Piper's bed, "I dunno, you were so perky it frightened me," she teased, "I haven't been that chipper since I-"

Her eyes perked and she turned her head to stare directly at Sarah, who stopped mid stride.

"_Oh,"_ Paige said, her eyebrow cocking in the perfect symbol of understanding. Sarah turned pink and made for the door, but Phoebe, who seemed to have caught Paige's train of thought, made a face of excitement and understanding, uttering her own 'oh' of surprise. Suitably mortified, Sarah gripped the door but Piper's voice made her stop.

"Okay, I'm outta the loop and it's not nice to keep newly not pregnant women outta the loop. Sarah why are you turning pink, what is 'oh' I don't," she cut herself off, the suddenly realisation hitting her and her lips formed an o shape.

"…._oh."_

"Yep, I'm leaving. Bye."

Sarah took off down the hall, his cheeks dark red as she ducked into a secluded corner and flamed away. She was thankful she got out before the Spanish Inquisition. The kitchen appeared around her and she plastered a smile onto her face, something that Chris noticed almost instantly.

"What? What happened?"

"They know."

"Know what- oh. How?"

Sarah shrugged and pushed open the secret panelling of the kitchen cabinet, "Apparently I'm _glowing like a ten thousand watt light bulb,_" she quoted.

Chris smirked a little; his ego properly stoked now as he took the shells from Sarah's hands and added them to the potion. Now that they had all of the ingredients, they could keep this going. He separated the potion into three pots, grabbing the flesh from the freezer ad offering one out to Sarah. Both stepped as far back as possible, neither willing to fall for the same mistake they had the first time they made his potion. Sure enough, each pan exploded with more force than the last to fill the room with thick white smoke. Sarah coughed and waved a hand across her face, wasting no time in grabbing the vials and labels.

"The demons will be expecting us to come back tonight, so I say we wait until tomorrow morning before striking. As for the rest of Gideon's lackeys…" Sarah glanced at the clock, "We've got time."

Chris slid his arms around Sarah's waist, "How much time?"

Sarah couldn't help the slight giggle rising in her throat, "….enough."

**XxX**

The next day passed uneventfully, filled only with the death of three upper level demons and Wyatt's first proper encounter with his new baby brother. Piper had held him out and taken Wyatt's hand in her own.

"Sweetie, this is Chris."

Wyatt had shook his head and frowned, pointing at Chris and Sarah in the corner. He still hadn't grasped the concept of Big Chris being the same as Little Chris, but for a two year old, he was doing pretty well. The day had also been spent trying to avoid meting the gaze of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo (who had apparently been informed of everything through one of the sisters). Sarah spent most of the day pink in the cheeks while Chris continue averting his eyes and hoping nobody noticed the red creeping up his neck.

Sarah and Chris were tangled together in bed when the clock chimed midnight, Chris's teeth catching Sarah's earlobe.

"Happy Birthday."

Sarah giggled and curled back into him, drawing from his warmth in the cold room. The rain slamming on the window pane was now a comfortable feeling. It hadn't stopped raining since the revelation about Gideon and if it did, by some miracle, somewhat cease, the overcast sky loomed overhead. There was a way to change it, they assumed, but it seemed to fit with the tone of their lives. Chris dropped a few kisses to Sarah's bare shoulder and propped his chin up, slowly easing the conversation forward.

"So… what are you thinking about?"

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and clicked her tongue, "Should we jump straight to the point you want to make?"

Knowing he was busted, Chris nudged his nose to the back of her shoulder, "Are you going to be okay today? And for the next few days?"

Sarah shifted around in the bed until she was eye to eye with Chris, her shoulder rising and falling noncommittally, "I think so I mean… I'm going to be born. Which is weird. I just… my mother is here. I've met her once my entire life, twice if you count that meeting with her here and I just… I'm going to be here when she walks away from me. I just almost want to go in to wherever she is and ask her what she's feeling, you know?"

Chris held tight and rubbed his palm down her bare back soothingly. Sarah had never broached the topic of her mother and Chris had known enough to never ask. It was one of the things Sarah had never fully come to terms with as far as he knew and he wasn't sure she ever really would.

"So, you do realise that you're old now, right?" he teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Sarah snorted and gripped the pillow under her head and flipping it onto Chris in one calculated swipe.

"You're weird," she chuckled before lifting the pillow to kiss his nose, "but I like you."

Chris sighed and pulled her in, "Let's sleep. Tomorrow's a big day. Power potions to make and cake to eat."

Sarah chuckled and reached over the side of the bed to tug a shirt over her head, much to Chris's disappointment. She slid beneath the sheets and propped her head up with her palm.

"We can do this, right?"

Their nightly affirmations had become almost tradition. It seemed as though after each long day, one of them needed the smallest shred of hope to cling to Chris buried his face in the soft pillow and breathed in deep.

"Of course we can."

**XxX**

Sarah groaned and rolled in place, one eye trying to discern the glowing red numbers of the clock. One pm… she'd slept in. She had _really_ slept in. She sat up suddenly, jolting the peacefully sleeping Chris beside her.

"It's the afternoon," she mumbled, 'We have stuff to do."

Chris pulled her down by her waist and offered her a half smile, "No. I got up early and orbed to the manor. I showed Paige and Phoebe how to make the power boost potion I made and they said they would make it and take it and leave some for us. Leo and Wyatt are at the fair, I dropped by mom at the hospital and she asked if we would mind bringing her some real dinner. Our day is planned out; I figured we could use a sleep in."

Sarah let his words register and flopped back into the pillows with a happy sigh, the cushy feeling supporting her aching back was eagerly welcomed. Chris laughed and leaned over to the nightstand, rummaging around for a moment. The small blue box containing his Grandmother's engagement ring caught his eye but he pushed it under a large stack of papers before pulling out a packet of Oreo and dropping it down beside Sarah's head. The girl's eyes opened wide and she sat up with a dumb grin, tearing the blue packaging open with a content noise of happiness. Chris reached for one of the cookies and smiled as Sarah proceeded to devour three in a matter of minutes. He knew they said no gifts, but he had seen this packet in the hospital shop the day before and he couldn't help but get them for her. When she was younger she had taken to dunking them in apple juice, something Chris had never quite understood the appeal of.

When the packet had disappeared, Sarah flopped back onto the bed and smiled, arching her back and stretching out the knots.

"Should we get up?" she asked softly. They had to check out the power potion and bring some to Piper, as well as take some themselves. It was already half past one and the day was slipping out of their fingertips.

Chris heaved a mocking sigh, only to find himself with a face full of pillow, courtesy of Sarah. She stuck out her tongue and bounded out of bed to the chest of drawers, selecting an outfit for the day before heading into the bathroom, leaving the door open as an invitation.

Chris discarded of the rubbish into the garbage, stretching his arms high over his head and following after his girlfriend.

They were back in the manor kitchen within an hour, hands tangled and smiles on their faces. Paige and Phoebe were standing by the potion set, chatting casually before they both grinned at the new arrivals.

"Sarah, sweetie happy birthday!" Phoebe cried happily, seizing the girl in a tight embrace that Paige joined in on eagerly. Chris smiled and reached into the fridge, retrieving the cupcakes he had asked the pair to pick up earlier in the day. While Sarah was preoccupied in the group hug, he nestled a candle into the cake and flicked a lighter to the wick. Sarah pulled back and giggled at the sight of the cake. She scrunched her nose and leaned down, effectively extinguishing the candle. Paige and Phoebe smiled warmly before they caught Chris' arm and pulled him to where the potion simmered in a large bowl.

"Okay, we made the potion. What exactly is it going to do?"

"It will contain your power a little. With the alignment tonight, we want to keep as much of your power boost as possible. You two, mom and Sarah and I will take it and our powers will contain a little, long enough for them to be strong next week when Gideon attacks. Sarah, could you come look this over? It looks fine to me."

Sarah finished her cupcake and bounced over, peering over it and slowly stirring the concoction.

"Hey, did either of you guys have trouble using magic today? I tried to orb upstairs for the Book and I missed my mark by a lot."

"Planetary alignment. Major power boost. There's a few more power boosting festivals in the future so we know how to compensate. Believe me; I understand what you mean though. My first power boost, I accidentally made it snow." Sarah summed up as she, too, bent over the bubbling pot. The potion seemed perfect, much to her pleasure. Upon Sarah's approval the pair drained the vials and gagged a little at the taste.

Sarah apologised sheepishly before taking her own vial and tipping her head back, fully understanding the displeasure on her quasi-Aunts faces as the rancid taste burned down her throat. Chris was the next victim, though he tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Piper is not gonna like that," Phoebe stated, smacking her lips to try and wash away the taste.

Sarah filled a vial for Piper and pressed a cork in tight, "I'll bring it to her when Chris and I take her dinner. What are you two doing for the rest of the day?"

"Work," they chorused, both looking to the clock at the same time, eyes suddenly becoming wide.

"Oh, my deadline!"

"The delivery!"

Both witches breezed out of the kitchen, hastily throwing goodbyes over their shoulders. Sarah waved half-heartedly and hoisted herself onto the kitchen bench, propping one leg over the other.

"So, what have we got today? Ghoulies? Ghosties?"

Chris held up two paperback books and smiled, "I was thinking maybe we head out to our tree? Relax? I mean we've done the potion; got the blood; killed the demons. We could just relax until mom calls for us to come in?"

Sarah saw the books, two of her favourites, and smiled. She knew Chris was doing his best to keep her preoccupied and she loved him for that. Her long fingers snagged the book on her left and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Then let's go."

**XxX**

Several hours later, the two were now curled in the hard, plastic chairs of San Francisco memorial. They had spent the rest of their day entwined on the hanging chair below the old tree they loved so much until piper's voice had rung in their ears. Apparently the hospital had served up "meatloaf" for dinner that she suspected could use a vanquishing potion.

Chris cleared away the takeout plates from Georgio's, his mother now happily relaxed in bed. She had called him begging for some real food and he had been happy to comply. The dinner had gone over well, his baby self sleeping peacefully in the crib beside his mother's bed. Piper must have made it clear that she wanted some time alone with the two of them, as nobody came in to see her while they were there. Early in the evening, Sarah had stopped eating and blinked for several moments before resuming with a somewhat blank look on her face. Chris had asked her softly what had happened and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Give it a second."

He had been about to question her when the ripple of magic hit him, a shudder rippling down his spine in a familiar tingle. Contrary to popular believe, the spine shiver wasn't anything overly creepy, just the body detecting an extreme level of magic in the air. Piper, who had clearly felt it, sat up a little straighter.

"Was that you?"

"Little me." She supplied, returning to her meal, "Looks like I'm born."

"Wait… here? You were born in _this _hospital?"

"Apparently."

Sarah's answers were clipped, but not overly rude. It was clear she was unsure about how she felt about the whole thing. Now, she was leaned against the wall, eyes distant. Chris couldn't tell what she was doing or thinking, but he didn't ask.

Piper looked over, braving to ask a question.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah turned her head, surprised that she had been spoken to. "I'm fine. I'm _born_. It's just… a little weird."

Chris chuckled as he disposed of the plates with a wave of his hand. "I know that feeling."

Sarah smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. She could feel her mother in the hospital. Some kind of… pull inside her. It made her want to be sick. She smiled at Piper and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I'm going to go, if that's okay. Excuse me."

Piper watched Sarah disappear and looked over at Chris, "Maybe you should go after her."

Chris's eyes followed the retreating figure of his girlfriend and he nodded, "I just think she needs a moment. I mean…" he scratched his head and looked at the baby in his mother's arms, "It was weird for me knowing I was going to be born, I think knowing her mom is maybe a few doors away is tripping her out a little; especially since she's going to be here for, y'know."

He didn't want to think about it, he had been hoping that he and Sarah fulfilled their intentions before the day came. He didn't want Sarah to have to watch herself get left behind, no matter how much good came from it.

Baby Chris began to cry, prompting the Future version of himself to raise his hands, "I didn't do it,"

Piper snorted and shuffled the blanket a little, "No, you're just hungry. I just changed your diaper and wow it's like Wyatt all over again."

Chris blinked and waved a hand, "Yeah… yeah I gotta get out of here. I'll-uhm- go find Sarah. Bye."

"Goodbye." Piper said with a chuckle, cooing down at her newborn, "Lookit you my little pumpkin belly. Are you gonna grow up to be a clueless little neurotic whitelighter? I hope so."

Baby Chris gurgled and Piper smiled down at him.

"My little boy grows up to save the world."

**XxX**

Chris found Sarah with her hands pressed to the maternity wing glass. He didn't need to ask what she was doing there, he already knew. Sure enough, the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket was peacefully sleeping off to the left, the smiley faced name plate reading 'Serenity Elizabeth White.'

"White?" Chris asked in confusion. Sarah inclined her head and smiled weakly.

"My mother's cover name, I guess. I mean, she had to be on earth for nine months. I wonder who she listed as the father," she mused humourlessly. The mother's name was at the bottom of the name plate, Chris squinting to try and make it out.

"Melody." Sarah supplied, "she went by Melody White. Room 378. Down the hall, to the left."

Chris reached out to slide his arms around Sarah, "Have you been in to see her?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

Chris let the subject drop, knowing that pushing it wasn't his place and this was probably hard enough for Sarah to experience as it was. His eyes found her in her crib, eyes closed and fist clenched. A few hospital volunteers, girls in their late teens, had gathered on the other end of the glass.

"Is that her?" "Yeah it is." "The one with the marks." "Yeah, isn't it weird?"

Sarah frowned but stayed silent, allowing the teens to gawk openly at the small baby form of herself. Her birthmarks were nothing if not a source of intrigue. Her hand landed atop Chris' as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Can we go?" she asked tiredly, "I… I can't be here right now."

Chris nodded and kissed her forehead before pulling her to a secluded spot in the hospital and orbing away. Unnoticed by the pair, a tall woman was propped against the wall with her arms folded. She walked to the glass where the two had previously stood and touched a kiss to her fingers before pressing them to the glass.

"Serenity… I'm so sorry."

"Miss White?"

Melody looked up, the woman who had called her name starting slightly at the sheer beauty and… radiance of the patient. When she had been admitted, she had looked so normal. Now there was something almost… ethereal about her. The blonde coughed softly and smiled at the patient.

"I'm afraid you should be in bed, Miss White. In your condition especially. I'll help you back to your room."

Melody took in the woman before her, knowing immediately who she was. She radiated importance and destiny, bringing a warm, motherly smile to her face.

"What was your name again, dear?" she asked, though she knew perfectly well who the woman was. She just wanted to hear it, just once. The woman obviously found nothing strange about the question as she took Melody's arm.

"I'm Amanda Sparrow."

"Well then, Amanda Sparrow, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"…do you believe in destiny?"

**XxX**

Deep in the Underworld, Gideon overturned a table with a roar of anger. His robes swept the floor and he grit his teeth angrily. Was it so hard to have something not screwed up by those bratty little witches? He needed to pull out his ace in the hole, the one thing up his sleeve that could not be ruined, how could it?

Gideon staggered forward and drew as much power as he could afford to use. The planetary alignment had boosted his power beyond belief, but this would suck much more energy than anything else. These magicks were forbidden to the Elders, though they possessed the power with ease. All he had to do was convince someone powerful to come to his side, to fight in his battle. He would have to lie, but if you had a resource… why not use it? Gideon stepped through the portal, finding himself thrown forward in time. Athames were at his neck instantly but he stayed calm, looking up into the cold, hard eyes of the world ruler.

"Master Halliwell, I presume. I'm Gideon, an Elder from the past. I do believe…. We have a common enemy. And from what I understand… you owe me a favour."

**A/N- BB Sarah has arrived also. I know I crammed three days into one chapter but I hope it wasn't too jolting. In other news- **_** I passed 400 reviews oh my god. **_**I love you all so much. I'm having emotions.**


	45. Halliwell

Three days slugged by, inch by inch. Sarah's mood, which had been considerably stable on her birthday, began growing darker and darker. She had snapped at a group of teenagers in the Magic School hallway a day ago and two of them had burst into tears. Chris didn't question her reasoning, especially considering the circumstances. Instead, he tried his best to be a good boyfriend while keeping well out of her way while she raged internally. By the time the third day – the day she had been dreading- dawned, Sarah had worked herself into a fairly content state of bitter anger and potential rage.

"SON OF A BITCH! God damn, stupid piece of crap. Uuugh why is everything in this attic a mother fuc-"

"Sarah?"

The dark haired girl looked up, the hand clutching her shoulder now moving to show the vivid crimson seeping through the white fabric of her shirt. Chris, who had been somewhat amused by her outburst, now stepped forward with concern.

"What happened?"

"Box." She muttered darkly, kicking the offending item.

Chris cocked an eyebrow, trying to get a proper look at the wound, "The _cardboard _box did this?"

"No, reaching for the cardboard box triggered six things to fall from it including a very heavy god knows what."

Sarah gestured a bloodied hand out into the pile of crap littering the attic floor, "Something caught my shoulder. How many years do we have to wait before Leo goes on that cleaning spree?"

"Two."

Chris finally caught Sarah's shoulder and managed to roll the sleeve up over the cut. It wasn't deep, but something had managed to slice through her skin fairly well. Sarah breezed her hand over it, focusing hard in an attempt to draw her healing magic into the palm of her hand. She had tried for years to be an adept healer, but it had never happened. Whitelighter powers were the almighty in healing "technology" and she hadn't come into those yet. Right now she had to settle for being able to heal herself in tiny increments.

She was still mumbling darkly when Chris bent down to see what she had been doing with the box anyway. Seeing it empty, he frowned and passed her a glance to explain.

"It's for our stuff. We're leaving and I assume it's a "no prizes along for the ride" kind of deal; and I don't want to leave them at Magic School. Paige and Phoebe can have all of my clothes, but the rest of it needs to go somewhere. We'll get Piper to store it… give it to our new future selves when we're ready."

Chris smiled softly at how soft Sarah's voice had become. He understood where her anger had come from the past few days and he would never hold it against her. Now she was crouched on the ground, long hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"Spazzy?"

Sarah's eyes flicked up, wide and innocent in a way that took Chris' breath away. For a moment, they were both eighteen and cuddled in his room, slipped between the sheets and feeding from the other's warmth. Sarah had looked up at him with that same look and he had realized that he was truly, fully in the deep end this time and he was in love with his best friend.

"Chrissie?"

Chris broke from his memories before dropping to his knees beside her, one hand slowly cupping her cheek before he pressed their foreheads together.

"I thought… you were okay with it?"

He wasn't accusing. He had no idea what it was like for her to be going through this on such a brutal level. Her mother was going to abandon her today. By tomorrow, her name would be splashed across every newspaper in the city. The state.

"I am. It just.. _bothers _me. I'm going to have to _be _here for it. I thought I had it under control. I do." She corrected, "I just… I'm having emotions."

Chris quirked a half smile, though the emotions behind it were as mixed as Sarah's. "Emotions are fine. Emotions are allowed. Do you know when it's going to happen?"

Sarah shook her head and began to gather several things together to place back on the shelves. She'd need to change her shirt; the blood had seeped through most of the flimsy fabric of the gauzy top she had received for Christmas. Chris sensed her desire to leave the topic alone and caught her hand to pull her into a standing position.

"Well, Mom gets out today. The doctors have given Baby me and her a clean bill of health and they're free to go. I just came to make sure the nursery is all set up."

"Do you need help?"

Chris shook his head, "Everything's already set up, mom just called for me. I guess she wants some help leaving since Phoebe and Paige are headed out to work. Want to come?"

Sarah shrugged, not seeing the harm in heading to the hospital one more time. The couple laced hands and disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles.

**XxX**

Chris hadn't slept properly in three days. Too many thoughts, too many emotions. Too many feelings all mingling inside his head. Everything had been a melting pot of emotions lately, but the last three days had something springing to his mind again and again. It had started with a dream, an innocent dream. But as soon as he had awoken, it was lie the whole world had altered.

The object in his hands flipped between his fingertips, velvety soft on the skin. He had taken to carrying it around with him since the dream, almost as though he thought it might come in handy. Right now, all it brought to mind was a large pro/con list that he kept adding to. Chris could hear Sarah crashing around in the attic and he smiled sadly. She was going through so much… was it even right to do something like this to her? Was it fair?

He sighed heavily and stuffed the item into his pocket, forcing it down as deep as he could. With one last glance over the nursery he headed up the stairs to find Sarah.

**XxX**

"Alright people, get me outta here. I need some real food, a decent shower and I want to put on a pair of jeans."

Piper's eager voice filled the air as they materialised, though she was still confined to her bed with a strawberry jello cup in hand. She beamed at the new arrivals and waved a hand at the hard plastic chairs surrounding her.

"Do not get comfortable though, I will be out of here in minutes."

Phoebe snorted and jiggled the little blue blanket in her arms, making cooing noises and baby talking.

"Okay, number one; nobody can get comfortable in these chairs and number two; you are not going anywhere until the doctor comes back like he said he would. Isn't that right little Chrissie Wissie, huh? Mommy's not gunna go anywhere, oh no she's not."

"Wow, this is a little too weird." Chris remarked, words oozing sarcasm. "What do you think, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes were past Chris' head, wide with shock. He turned around, expecting to see a demon; but he froze in place as well. Piper, who had noticed the shocked looks, sat up, ready to freeze if necessary.

"..Piper?"

Sarah broke from her shock and frowned, green eyes fixing on Piper, who now looked obviously guilty. She smoothed the crinkled blanket out and offered the newcomer and warm smile.

"Amanda, hi."

Amanda Sparrow wheeled in the stuffed animal trolley, the left wheel squeaking as it trundled towards the bed. Phoebe and Paige were grinning stupidly, excited to meet Sarah's mother like Piper had. Amanda either did not notice the attention or chose to ignore it, instead reaching down to remove a pale blue and orange bear from the stack.

"I'm doing my rounds; every newborn in the hospital gets an animal. How have you been since I saw you last?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, though Piper offered her a weak smile before answering Amanda's question, "I've been good. A few problems but little Chris here is healthy and that's all I could have wanted. Uh, these are my sisters. Paige, Phoebe…. This is Amanda."

Phoebe headed forward to grip Amanda's hand tightly, her eyes shining. Paige offered a wave, eyes darting between the still dumbstruck Sarah and Amanda. "And Leo, my husband."

Leo clasped Amanda's hand tightly, placing his over her own and sensing the sheer weight of fate in her palms. Elders could feel when a person was destined for great things; it was how they knew who the next generations of whitelighters would be.

Amanda smiled and turned to Chris and Sarah, her head cocked in a way that was uncannily similar to Sarah. Chris coughed awkwardly when Sarah made no move to introduce herself; instead offering his hand out.

"Chris Perry."

Amanda blinked and looked to the baby in Phoebe's arms and then back to Chris, but Leo jumped in to fill the blank, "Christopher was my father's name. Piper and I really wanted to bring him into our lives a little more. Family name, you know."

Amanda nodded in understanding, but was now staring at Sarah with a strange look in her eyes. She laughed nervously before pushing away the strands of hair in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…. Have we met?"

Sarah was frozen in place; unable to speak as her mother, the woman she hadn't seen since she was twelve years old, regarded her with those same large eyes.

"This is my girlfriend, Sarah." Chris supplied, "we've been in San Francisco for a while now, we might have stumbled across one another before."

It was a blatant lie. He would have known if they had run across her before. To be perfectly honest, Amanda had to be drawn to Sarah for their bond above anything else. Whatever energy had brought Amanda to Sarah as an infant was working its magic even now.

Amanda smiled warmly and offered out her hand, "Sarah. I always like that name."

Sarah nodded mutely, clasping her mother's hand with a weak smile before letting out a shaky breath as Amanda turned away to smile at Piper.

"I don't want to intrude on your family time, but I just wanted to say… well… it's silly, but." Amanda wet her lips and gently nestled the small bear into the crib with Chris, "I'm glad you convinced me to say in San Francisco. Something about today feels… right. I was worried for a while but when I woke up this morning, I knew I needed to stay. I'm excited to see how the rest of the day pans out.. maybe something special will happen. Does that sound a little too weird?" she laughed embarrassedly.

"No, no it doesn't." Piper smiled warmly. "Uhm… so… are we keeping you from your rounds? I don't want you getting in trouble."

She could see that Amanda's presence was impacting Sarah. It was obvious in the wide eyed stare being shot her way by the raven hair woman of the future.

"I only have one more to deliver. The maternity ward has been strangely empty lately, just have to see…"

Amanda scanned the list and tapped her manicured nail on the lined paper, "Melody White. Had a baby girl three days ago, last baby we delivered at the hospital."

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand, the entire spectrum of emotions she was feeling sucking her deeper and deeper into a pit. Phoebe and Paige were clearly dying to ask more questions to the young woman, but they refrain for Sarah's sake. Amanda was once again oblivious to the attention, instead picking up the last toy in her trolley, a crème coloured rabbit with large, floppy grey ears. This time Sarah was unable to hold back the soft noise in the back of her throat as she recognised the animal. Admittedly, she remembered it much well-loved, faded and patched many a time, but there was no denying what it was.

"This one doesn't have a name on the tag…" Amanda mused. "I was sure I gave them all names. Any suggestions?"

"Avalon."

Amanda looked up to see Sarah fixing her eyes on the doll before raising them to meet hers. "You should name him Avalon."

The blonde woman smiled and uncapped the pen with her teeth, scrawling the name onto the blank cardboard oval wrapped around the rabbit's neck. She propped the bunny onto the cart and smiled warmly to the room.

"Well, I think I should go. It was lovely to meet all of you, but I need to go give little…" she consulted her chart, "Serenity her gift."

As everyone bid goodbye, the silence in the room was deafening. Sarah's hand twitched slightly before she began packing Piper's things silently, internally processing the events that had transpired.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

"….Yeah." she said finally, the smallest of smiles barely beginning at the corner of her lips, "Yeah I am okay."

The conversation resumed, mainly Piper's desperate pleas to be allowed to leave the hospital bed. Sarah chuckled and began to gather Piper's things, only half listening to the conversation around her. She stuffed a woollen pajama top into the bag and stopped, becoming acutely aware of the silence surround her. Assuming she had been spoke to, Sarah looked up.

Only to be met with an entirely frozen room.

Panic rose in her gut immediately, a million thought racing in her mind. Witches didn't freeze. Why was she the only one not frozen? Had the Angel of Destiny come for her already?

"Serenity."

The girl in question froze in place. She didn't need to turn to know who was behind her. A warm hand touched her shoulder to gently turn her around, Sarah's eyes meeting with her biological mother's.

"…you're so beautiful." Melody breathed, a hand gently running through Sarah's hair.

Sarah swallowed hard, barely managing to croak out a weak thank you. She knew what was happening. Melody was leaving. This was how she had snuck out undetected; frozen the hospital and gone back to where she came from.

Melody was now eyeing Chris up and down, suppressing the soft smile as she turned back to her daughter.

"He's very cute. You've done well."

"What are you doing here?"

Melody's smile slipped a little and she sighed heavily, "Can't a mother just talk to her daughter? Opportunities like this don't come around very often… or so I imagine. The way you looked at me that day you came after the demon attack… I assume you don't see me very often."

"Once. I saw you once."

Sarah was trying to be polite, she really was. But seeing Amanda had stirred up enough emotions without opening this can of worms. She crossed her arms over her chest and hardened her jaw.

"My birthday. I chose good and then stayed on Earth. You never came back."

"There are… rules," admitted Melody, but she was cut off by a sudden outburst from Sarah, the final straw snapping inside her. Years of repressed anger and emotion spilled out, not just concerning being left behind but all of the questions that had been unanswered.

"Well why didn't you tell me? Was it so hard to come down and tell me what I was? Why you had to leave? I had… I had _questions. _I was so _confused. _I wanted more than anything to just _once _see you on a day when I wasn't supposed to be making some huge life decision!"

Melody remained silent, her eyes cast down guiltily and taking the assault in her stride. "Do you think I didn't care about you?" she whispered, "I carried you, nurtured your powers. I am leaving now because it was written. I was chosen… and it is a blessing and a curse. All I could do now was find someone to leave you with, someone I knew would love you and care for you more than I could. And now, I see you. I see how you grow up, what a woman you become… and I do not regret what I have to do."

Sarah grit her teeth and turned her back on her mother, breathing heavily. She had been waiting years to say those things to her mother, but now that they had been said, the result was bittersweet.

"You chose Amanda?" she said finally.

"I did. From the very moment she was born, I had selected her. I saw who she would become, brought her to San Francisco. Piper convinced her to stay, however, you have her to thank for that. Amanda will be the first person to find you once I go. She will be drawn to you."

"I'm so proud of you," Melody said softly, pausing in the doorway, "…whatever that is worth. I don't know what it is you do in the future, but I know what you did here. And I am proud of you. Maybe in the future, our lives can change."

Sarah sniffed and raised her head, eyes rimmed pink, and a small smile beginning on her face.

"Maybe they can."

Melody's eyes warmed, though she kept the settled silence between the two of them. A soft humming filled the air and Sarah frowned, looking around in confusion. A white light spilled through the doors and windows, wrapping Melody tight in its embrace.

"Goodbye, Sarah."

"…goodbye, mom."

The white glow shimmered away as the world unfroze, the conversation resuming as it had ended, though Paige jumped at the sudden presence beside her.

"Wow, geez. When did you get there?"

Sarah wiped her eyes to rid them of the wetness that had gathered and dropped Piper's bag to the end of her bed, "I'm ninja," she murmured, though it lacked the regular emotion. "Your bags are packed for whenever Doctor Harris gets here-"

"I'm here."

The doctor wandered in, effectively giving Sarah an out from the interrogation she had been about to receive. Piper, who clearly just wanted to be out of bed, sat up eagerly.

"Tell me we can go," she pleaded, "Please."

Doctor Harris flipped aimlessly through Piper's chart before giving her a dazzling smile, "Yes, Mrs. Halliwell, you and Christopher are free to go."

Piper threw her hands into the air dramatically, making Leo laugh. The moment was dampened, however, when a nurse popped her head into the room, clearly worried.

"Doctor Harris. We… have a situation."

Sarah knew what the nurse meant, and it was clear Chris did too. Now he was dying to ask Sarah about what had gone down and she was not getting away with not telling him. Doctor Harris offered Piper a smile before gently taking Baby Chris' hand.

"We'd like to see you and Christopher back here in a month, just to see how everything is going."

Piper agreed, already half out of bed with her bag slung over her shoulder. The nurse tapped her foot and cleared her throat, prompting Doctor Harris to follow her out of the room.

"Hey, mom? Sarah and I are going to spend the rest of the day at Magic School, but the nursery is all set up for me."

Piper smiled and kissed his forehead, "Go, the two of you need some time to be normal. Paige, Phoebe, get to work already, I'm going to be out of here. Leo will orb me home and I can have some good food and Wyatt and I can maybe curl up with little Chris here and have some family time. Whatddya say, buddy?" she cooed to Wyatt, who had been stuffing his fingers in his mouth in the corner. Chris suppressed his snort at seeing the almighty Mr. Twice Blessed at such a young age, but caught Sarah's hand. He could see in her eyes that she knew what was coming as the orbs surrounded them and took them away.

**XxX**

Many hours later, Chris and Sarah were cuddled together in bed; both staring up at the canopy above them that had magically been altered to replicate the night sky. Sarah had explained everything that happened, her face buried in Chris's shirt as she had done so. He had, much to his credit, known enough to leave the subject alone. Phoebe had called a few hours earlier and told them that there had been nurses crawling the hospital as they left, holding up photos of "Melody White" for people to see. Sarah had made it clear that she didn't want to talk about what went down, and that was fine with Chris. He had something else on his mind.

Sarah was squinting up at constellations, lazily pointing to them and mumbling to herself. Chris, however, was deeply immersed in his thoughts. One in particular had been circulating for days now and he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chris turned his head to meet Sarah's eyes, the final pieces of the puzzle fitting into place and solving all of his questions.

"…come with me."

His hand flew to the bedside drawer, rooting around before clutching Sarah's hand and pulling her away.

Sarah giggled as Chris tugged her through the halls of Magic School, familiar hallways filled with memories racing before her eyes. He stopped suddenly, Sarah careening into his back with a soft oomph of surprise. Chris turned to face her, his face serious.

"Okay, Chrissie. What's so important?"

"Do you recognise where we are?"

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and looked around, the sweeping staircase to her right and marble floor under her feet somehow familiar. She peered her head around the handsome redwood poles and frowned.

"Beside the Magic School potions lab?" she guessed.

Chris half smiled and gestured to the floor-to-ceiling windows framed in marble, a burgundy loveseat nestled in the corner. Sarah blinked and whirled around, the long hall to her left now familiar.

"This is where we met," she realised with a grin. The long hall stretched out before her and she wandered over the marbled floors, unable to resist a quick peek into the room. The stained glass windows made her chuckle softly; knowing that a few years from now she would (unintentionally) shatter them into oblivion and, also unintentionally, begin her friendship with Chris.

"So why are we…. Here?"

She turned mid-sentence, her entire train of thought derailing as her eyes fell to Chris, who was now on the floor. On one knee.

"Sarah."

"…yes?"

Chris fished in his pocket and removed the small blue box, the velvety covering under his hands making them tremble slightly. Sarah's eyes were wide and her head pumped erratically.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And we're going to _save _this world together… and when we do… I don't want us to leave it without you knowing how much I care about you. You're my best friend… and…"

He flicked open the box and Sarah sucked in a breath, "And I want you to be my wife." He finished.

The moments after he had spoken were the longest of his life. Sarah seemed dumbstruck by the offer before she held out her left hand with a small smile.

"…yeah.. I will be."

**XxX**

Chris and Sarah rematerialized in the Halliwell manor on the upper floor, Chris immediately tearing down the hallway.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!"

The door flung open and Piper stumbled out, Leo in tow. "What? What's happening? Is Gideon attacking?"

"We're getting married."

Piper blinked, squinting at the clock on the wall reading 2am before looking Sarah up and down, eyes falling onto the engagement ring. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Chris, as though needing confirmation.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. When? Now?"

"Well, yeah… we were kind of hoping so…."

Leo was dumbstruck, the glinting ring on Sarah's finger a strange distraction. Paige stumbled out of her room, mumbling darkly.

"Okay, Chris is sleeping through the night already which is a miracle so why the hell are we up at-"

"Hush, Paige, we have a wedding to prepare!" Piper dismissed, waving her arms and fixing her dressing down.

''Wedding?"

Phoebe had stumbled out of her room, awkwardly trying to shove her free arm into her silk gown. "Who's getting married and why did they call at 2am because I am not getting them a good wedding present."

"We are." Sarah announced proudly, sticking the ring under Phoebe's nose, "And no presents needed… just need you guys. And Victor."

"And Grams," Chris supplied, "For the ceremony."

"Okay, Phoebe go to the attic and summon Grams. Paige, flower conjuring spell; decorations. We need to make the conservatory look good. Leo, call dad and tell him everything. We have a wedding to start."

Piper clapped her hands, the clear sign that everyone needed to move.

"Sarah, you come with me. Hair, makeup, wedding dress."

The group scattered, but not before Phoebe seized Sarah's cheeks and squealed loudly, thundering up the stairs to the attic.

**XxX**

"To the left, Paige," Grams directed from the corner of the room, waving one hand into the air. "The flowers are a little lopsided."

Paige obediently shifted the bouquet of white, purple and blue flowers to the left, nearly pitching off the ladder. She had strategically placed the conjured flowers throughout the room after coordinating a colour scheme with Piper and Phoebe. White rose petals littered the aisle floor while lavender springs were tied in bunches at the makeshift altar. Grams had been giving orders since she had been summon, demanding that Patty be brought for the ceremony as well. Victor had stumbled in the door barely an hour after receiving the phone call, face bright and clad in a pair of black dress pants and a pressed purple shirt. Now, the group was trying to make the conservatory respectable enough for a wedding. Paige conjured a large selection of bluebells and violets, casting a hand at them and letting them disappear in a shower of orbs.

"Where did you send them?" Victor asked, a frown creased on his face.

Paige chuckled and climbed down from the ladder, a wistful smile on her face.

"To the bride."

**XxX**

"Oh god. Oh my god. Oh god."

"Remember to breathe, Sarah," Piper commented with a soft smile, her eyes looking over to find a neatly tied bouquet on the bed. Piper had whisked Sarah into her room to get ready, pushing her into a hot shower while the curling iron warmed up. It had been almost an hour and a half since the couple had orbed into the manor with their exciting news.

Sarah smoothed her hands down the soft material of the pure white gown in an attempt to remove the non-existent wrinkles. Her hair had been warmed into loose curls that spilled down her back before being swept up into a jewelled clip; a pair of silver high heels giving her a few extra inches. Piper had pulled out her best makeup for the occasion, Sarah's features now flawlessly accented by the job well done. Her beautiful green eyes were framed with thick, long lashes and a shimmering silver eyeshadow; cheekbones defined and lips luscious and soft.

The dress, however, was the highlight of the entire reflection. The soft fabric hugged Sarah's chest and waist before subtly flaring out at her hips, the snow white gown tumbling down her legs to reveal a peek of her heels as she walked. A spiralling pattern covered the bodice, accented by a few modest beads. Nothing crazy, but certainly not plain, the perfect image of Sarah.

Piper picked a few stray flowers from the bouquet and weaved them into Sarah's dark hair, holding the woman tight in her arms before looking into the reflection with her.

"You're beautiful," she said, her voice breaking slightly as she tried to suppress the urge to cry. Sarah seemed to be doing the same, her voice betraying a slight tremor as she spoke.

"…I'm getting married."

Piper chuckled and handed Sarah the bouquet, taking her hands and squeezing them tight.

"Okay. I'm going downstairs to wait with everyone. When you hear Grams introduce you, come down…"

Sarah nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath.

She was about to become Mrs. Halliwell.

**XxX**

"Told you it would fit,"

Leo smiled proudly and clapped Chris on the shoulder, admiring the way the tux made him look. Leo had rooted around in his closet to find it, but Chris had been sure it would not fit. Victor popped his head into the basement, coughing and rapping the door softly.

"May I come down?"

Chris looked up and grinned, taking the stairs two at a time before embracing his grandfather tightly. It had been because of him that he was here right now. With Sarah. Getting married. Victor chuckled and ruffled Chris' hair a little, peering down past his shoulder before coughing importantly.

"The conservatory is ready. You might want to get in here before your Grams decides she can hold the wedding with you."

He wiggled his eyebrows in a "you know your Grams" gesture before taking his grandson by the shoulders, almost tearing up at the sight.

"…I'm so proud of you."

Leo's hand landed on Chris' shoulder, strong and firm.

"I'm proud of you too, son."

Chris smiled and straightened his tie, letting out a long, slow breath that shook with nerves. Running a nervous hand through his hair, Chris straightened his jacket and coughed importantly.

"Let's go."

**XxX**

The Charmed Ones, Leo, Victor and Patty were gathered together in the conservatory, Baby Chris and Wyatt being bounced in the arms of their aunts. Phoebe was snapping photos of the two children, cooing at them softly. Baby Chris had been swaddled in his cutest onesie, while Wyatt kicked his legs eagerly in the pair of soft black pajama bottoms and white shirt with printed bow tie.

"Lookit the two of you, so cute and smushy," Phoebe squealed, focusing in on their faces and snapping another picture. "And you, Mr. GQ handsome," she smiled, sticking the camera into Baby Chris's face, "How does it feel to be getting married huh?"

Baby Chris burbled and the future Chris snorted, clasping his hands behind his back at the altar beside Grams.

"Aunt Phoebe… can we start?"

Phoebe giggled and took a picture of her old nephew, smiling widely.

"Yes. Yes we can."

Grams coughed importantly and waved her hand in the air, the sounds of soft windchimes and bells filling the small room. From the hall, slow footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. All heads turned in excitement, wanting to see Sarah as she came through the conservatory door. Chris's breath caught in his throat when he saw his girlfriend- fiancée framed in the doorway. She looked nervous, there was no denying it. But she glowed.

Sarah reached the end of the aisle, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide. There was no way she would be able to wipe this smile off her face. Grams raised her hands and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the union of these two souls. Serenity Elizabeth Sparrow and Christopher Perry Halliwell. Two witches untied by love."

Piper and Leo entangled their hands, not needing to look at one another to know what the other was thinking. Victor smiled and leaned down to Patty's ear, whispering just under his breath.

"Do you recognise the ring?" he asked softly.

Patty frowned and then squinted at Sarah's finger, her eyes suddenly widening, looking up to fix her eyes on Victor. The man only smiled warmly and looked back to the ceremony.

"The two of you may now exchange your vows… if you have them."

Sarah and Chris blinked before shrugging nervously. Neither of them had even considered vows. Chris was the first to speak, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

"Sarah… you are everything I ever wanted, I don't know why it took me so long to see it. All those years we spent together… losing you was like losing part of myself. When I came here, it wasn't just for Wyatt… I wanted you back as well. I wanted my _world _back. You're my best friend… and we're going to save the world. And I can't wait to do that with you as my wife… finally."

The Charmed Ones were a wreck of emotions, tears streaming down their faces as Leo handed tissues down the row of hysterical females. His own eyes were watery, but his heart ached with pride. That was his son up there. Sarah swallowed hard, clearly filled with emotions before she finally summoned the courage to speak.

"You were my first best friend. My first 'I love you'… my first moment of feeling like there was a good side to magic. You were there for me no matter what I was throwing at you. Boy troubles, magic troubles.. mood swings and paper balls, you name it. When I… when I died, I didn't think anything was going to be okay ever again. But I watched you grow up so fast in a world where you had nobody and you inspired so many people, brought a light into lives of darkness. You gave people the same hope you give me. You, Chris Halliwell, are everything I ever wanted, ever needed and everything I dreamt about. I love you… and I can't wait to call you my husband. Finally."

Piper was sobbing in her chair; face alight with the pure joy of a mother watching her son marry the love of his life. She had heard many people say giving their son away was the most heartbreaking experience of their life, but she disagreed. She wasn't losing Chris; she was gaining Sarah as a daughter… finally.

Wyatt waved his hands into the air, clearly sensing something in the air. Chris burbled from his blankets and Leo cradled the blanket, eyes brimmed with unshed tears of pride. Victor leaned in and braced a firm hand on Leo's shoulder.

"…you did well, Leo. You're _going _to do well."

Leo smiled and turned to Chris and Sarah, "…you do too, Victor. You do too."

Grams waved her hand in the air and a white ribbon flew into the air and slither around the entwined hands of Chris and Sarah, forming a soft bow.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, do you take this woman to be your life partner? Bonded together in this magical union by the power vested in me by the Warren line, to have and hold until the end of time?"

Chris beamed and squeezed Sarah's hand, "I do."

"Serenity Elizabeth Sparrow, do you take this man to be your life partner? Bonded together by the power vested in me by the Warren line, to have and hold until the end of time?"

"…I do."

The bow around their hands disappeared into a shower of white orbs.

"May I present to you; friends and family…. Christopher Perry Halliwell and Serenity Elizabeth Halliwell…" a smile quirked at Grams' lips, "_Finally. _You may now kiss your bride._"_

**A/N- Uugh, this one took a while to get out and has not much in it mainly because I have caught **_**pneumonia **_**(wild cheers) I spent this week in bed watching Charmed. As of this chapter, there are approximately 2-4 chapters left including the epilogue. My baby is nearly over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have already started a loose outline of the sequel. **


	46. It Begins

_Sarah's hair spread out into the air, her body dancing to the blaring music echoing around P3. Chris pushed his way through the dance floor, searching frantically for her among the masses of bodies pressing against him. He called out in pure desperation, trying in vain to shove away the people now pulling him back. Gideon appeared behind Sarah, athame in hand. The girl did not notice, too lost in the pounding music and her own world. The wedding ring on her finger caught the light and flashed in Chris' eyes as her head turned, finally catching sight of him. Her reddened lips curled into a dazzling smile as she noticed his presence. Chris opened his mouth in a warning scream as hands dragged him away. Gideon seized the moment and lunged, Chris screaming as he watched the smile fall from Sarah's face and her boy drop to the ground. Gideon wiped the blade on his robes, very deliberately stepping on Sarah's broken and bleeding wound as he moved to Chris._

Chris jerked awake in bed, gasping desperately for air and groping at the empty space beside him. After the wedding, Chris and Sarah had received Piper's blessing to "honeymoon" for two days. The two had been reluctant, but finally agreed. It had taken a little magic and some manipulation spells, but the pair had spent time orbing around the world. Kissing atop the Eifel Tower, lazily strolling down streets in Venice; sheltering in cozy coffee shops somewhere in London as rain drizzled around them, the pair had spent the better part of their two days jumping from place to place without care. Now they were spending the night in a small room in Santorini, the gorgeous scenery spreading out before them. Chris, Wyatt and Sarah had spent time cross continental orbing before, but it had never been anything like this. Panic was still constricting Chris' chest as he sat up and reached for his boxers, calling out Sarah's name.

"Out here."

The panic ceased almost immediately as Sarah's voice issued from the balcony. He found her leaning against the balcony wall; crisp, white sheets clutched to her bare body. Her long hair tossed lazily in the soft breeze as she turned her head to look at him. Chris couldn't help but smile as he fixed his eyes on the ring circling her finger. After the ceremony, his grandfather had pulled him aside and produced a small golden band and offered it to Chris. The ring now rested on his ring finger, a perfect match to Sarah's.

"Is everything okay?"

Chris broke from his stupor and headed over to tighten his arms around Sarah's waist, the sheets soft under his fingers. He rested his chin into the crook of her neck and stared out of the dark water.

"Bad dream. But it's okay now. What are you doing out here?"

Sarah gestured out across the water, the once crystalline blue now a dark shade of navy under the inked sky. A few stars still sparkled in the distance, but the horizon was bleeding pink and purple as the sun began to peak.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Chris caught Sarah's hands and brushed his lips over her knuckles one by one, allowing his thumb to circle the cool band of metal.

"_You're _beautiful." He replied.

Sarah chuckled softly and slid her hand over Chris' cheek before bringing him in for a long, slow kiss. When they pulled back, she curled into his embrace and stared out over the ocean.

"I hate to be cliché, but you know this might be out last night together, right? I mean, when we get back Gideon will almost be on top of us…"

Chris held her tight to his body, desperately trying to ignore the blatant fact. His hand slid into the sheet and danced across her bare stomach before his lips found the curve of her neck. The idea that this was it, everything he had been waiting for, built up inside him. So much had happened since he had orbed in under the pretence of saving the Charmed Ones from the Titans. His parents hating him, sending Leo to Valhalla, keeping his huge secret…. Getting Sarah back. Losing Bianca. Chris stole a glance down at Sarah's ring and smiled.

"So, if it's our last night, what should we do?"

Chris tilted his head down and kissed his wife gently, slowly pushing her back against the balcony and lifting her effortlessly onto the wide surface. His hands braced on her back as she curled her legs around his waist.

"Trust me." He whispered against her clavicle as peppered kisses over the pale skin. Sarah sucked in a sharp breath and brought her hands down to cradle his face, fixing her eyes on him.

"…Always."

Chris smiled and brought her closer, pouring everything he wanted- everything he _needed _to say into a kiss.

**XxX**

The grandfather clock in the manor struck midnight, the echoing chimes bouncing off the silent walls of the house. Piper Halliwell was curled in an armchair with a mug of hot tea, slowly organising things into boxes. Phoebe had developed all of her photos, but Piper knew many of them would have to be hidden away from the soon-to-be prying eyes of her sons. The cardboard box in front of her was now full of evidence that Chris and Sarah had been in the past. Piper sighed and cast a glance to the calendar. Today was the day. Gideon was coming. They didn't know when, where or even if he was going to show up. But today, if anything, was the day.

The Halliwell matriarch folded the box closed and uncapped a Sharpie with her teeth, scrawling along the box with the letters "S" and "C". Satisfied, she set the box down and struck a match, gently burning a piece of paper over the flame before dropping it into a crystal bowl.

_From the future, change the past_

_Seal these memories, let them last_

_The days will come, the days will go_

_Until they're ready, they'll never know_

The box glowed around the edges before sealing shut; Piper now content with her handiwork. She had not discussed with the two future dwellers what she should tell their soon to be future selves. She had no desire to keep a secret from Chris or Sarah, but she also wanted things to be different for them. She sighed heavily and looked to the twin baby monitors on the table. Both were remarkably silent, but at this time the silence worried her more than anything. Was Wyatt okay? Was _Chris _okay? She had heard stories of babies who slept through the night almost instantly but she had never believed them. Chris' theory was that his baby self and current self were draining power from one another. Similar to how Chris had been in possession of his Baby self's powers, he was also draining the energy from his younger self. The consequences of that were unknown, but waking up to feed and soothe Chris was something she would never take for granted.

Footsteps treaded lightly on the stairs, bringing Piper's gaze up to meet her husband's. He cradled baby Chris in his arms, swaddled in a warm blanket. Panic burst in Piper's chest and she stood up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just went in to hold him," Leo whispered, "And he fell asleep in my arms. I… he's perfect."

Piper relaxed and looked down at her son, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked away, "God, Leo, you're making me all emotional."

Leo smiled and hustled her into one of the armchairs, sitting down with her and gently rocking Chris back and forth. Piper held out her hands, silently asking to hold him. When the bundle was once again cradled in her arms, she smiled.

"You are safe. You are wise. And you are so loved, my little Peanut."

Leo smiled and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Piper's forehead. "Our little Peanut."

He wasn't worried about Chris' future. Not really. His son would grow up happy and healthy with his parents and brother and aunts who loved him more than anything. He would have a best friend to hold and share all of his secrets with, and one day, when he was ready, he would know how brave, wise and strong he had been. He would know how he had saved the world.

"He'll need to go with Wyatt," Piper whispered.

The sisters had devised a plan to keep Wyatt safe, knowing the manor would not be a suitable place for him. The boys would be taken and kept safe with Victor somewhere far away from Gideon. Leo had explained it to Wyatt as best he could, firmly informing his son that it was his job to protect his Gramps and baby brother. Wyatt had burbled and stuffed his fingers into his mouth, which Leo took to mean he had understood.

Leo waved a hand at the box on the table and Piper smiled, pressing an innocent kiss to Chris' nose.

"My Peanut. We love you."

**XxX**

"Clothes?"

Chris held up a bundle of shirts from Sarah's drawers, the girl looking up and pointing to the box to Chris' left.

"Paige and Phoebe."

The pair had returned from their honeymoon late- or early in the morning. Magic School had welcomed them with the familiar warmth, but the pair knew they had things to do before they left. Both had cleared out their rooms, depositing clothing into several boxes, leftover potion into another. Their impressive collections of magical tomes had been deposited outside the library and the pair was now busy writing a letter for the Halliwells. If they didn't get to say everything they wanted to say before their end, they wanted them to know about it.

Sarah signed her name at the bottom of the page and offered the pen to Chris. He stepped forward and touched his pen to the paper, a pang of emotion settling in his stomach. This was it. It hadn't really hit him yet, it only came in waves. Sarah's hand curled around his wrist and she pressed a kiss to his upturned palm. Chris smiled sadly and clasped their hands together, not caring how clichéd his words would seem once they were spoken.

"Don't forget me, okay? Whatever happens to us… I love you."

Sarah smiled and squeezed his hand, "I love you too."

They lapsed into silence and Sarah sat on the bed, surveying the multitude of boxes scattered around her feet. She cast her gaze up to Chris and patted the mattress beside her.

"Will you hold me?"

Chris smiled as he folded the paper and slid it into a pale blue envelope. His weight dipped the bed and he sat beside Sarah and pulled her down beside him.

**XxX**

"What if it isn't today?" Phoebe asked hesitantly, the coffee cup in her hands warming through her body. It was early. Too early. Wyatt and Chris had been passed over to Victor and Leo had orbed them away, returning several minutes later. They had decided that it was better if the Charmed Ones didn't know what was happening or where they were, just in case.

"It's most logical," Leo explained. "Today he will be more powerful than any other point in his life."

"Yeah, speaking of, where are Chris and Sarah? Weren't they meant to be here, like," Paige checked her watch, "Now?"

"I'm afraid they're indisposed at the moment."

Everyone jumped and whirled to the back door where Gideon was resting in the frame, athame in hand and a smirk plastered on his face.

"How did you-"

Piper threw up her hands, Gideon dissolving in a flurry of orbs before reappearing immediately, only to be blown apart again. This time, he stayed gone for slightly longer. Piper's eyes widened and Leo jumped to explain, "His power. He'll heal faster than anything."

'Well if this is Elder day where the hell are _your _special powers?" Phoebe asked as they all tensed in preparation for Gideon's return. Leo looked around, trying to sense for his higher level Elder.

"I have been neglecting my duties. They said… facing Gideon without extra power could be considered my punishment."

Piper growled and kept her hands raised, ready to attack when necessary, "Well as soon as this is over, you can orb me up there and I will _show _them power."

"What did he mean though? That Chris and Sarah are indisposed?"

"Trapped."

Piper threw her hands up at the newly formed Gideon, who dodged the attack and smirked as the toaster exploded beside his head. "In Magic School."

"They'll find a way out." Phoebe challenged, her hand curling around a kitchen knife. Gideon chuckled and smirked.

"Oh. I'm counting on it."

"Give up the boy," Gideon commanded, the athame in his hand glinting in the light. Piper scoffed and only offered a smirk.

"Like hell I will."

Gideon sighed and surveyed the Charmed Ones quietly, "I was ever so disappointed that the three of you turned out this way. So much good could come of you, yet you all overlook like truth and succumb to your pathetic human lives. Give up the boy, or I will make you"

Paige snorted and cocked an eyebrow. Maybe this would be easier than they thought. Sure, Chris and Sarah hadn't had a chance to do the power transfer, but that wouldn't be so hard. "You and what army?"

A smirk crossed Gideon's face and Paige's smirk fell slightly. Phoebe grabbed Paige's upper arm as Gideon raised his hands and began a rhythmic chant. A swirling portal of blue energy appeared in the wall and the heavy pounds of marching feet met the Charmed One's ears. Demons appeared from the portal in the dozens and the Charmed Ones scattered back.

"This one."

**XxX**

Sarah fumbled around in Gideon's old office, swearing and throwing objects aside. She and Chris had awoken to discover themselves trapped inside the large building. At first, the two had assumed it was another shield, but this was different. It appeared that Magic School's own shield against evil had turned on them, keeping them locked in the building. It was no doubt Gideon's doing to keep them occupied while he searched for Wyatt. How could they have been so stupid?

When she had rebuilt the Protection Shield with the other teachers, this is where they had gone. Sarah's only hope now was that they could reverse whatever Gideon had done and fre themselves. Chris pushed books aside on the shelf and began rummaging around, calling over his shoulder.

"What are we looking for?"

Sarah shoved several items unceremoniously from the desk and ran her fingers along the edges, "The protective shield around Magic School keeps bad magic out, but I think Gideon might have reversed it to keep us _in. _So now we need to find the safe where the crystals are."

'Why?"

He was confused and he was man enough to admit it. How could they be so stupid as to let their guard down like this?

"When you put up a protection shield, you infuse a bunch of crystals with good magic and it keeps out the demons. When Gideon left Magic School, we made sure he couldn't get back in by blocking everything and I thought that would work but Gideon has been in control of Magic School for a long time. I didn't know the shields could be reversed like this but right now it's the only thing that makes any kind of sense. Now, somewhere in here is a hidden safe where there's a crystal with everything inside it. We break the crystal and we can get out."

"..right."

Chris tossed more books from the shelf and cursed darkly. One book landed squarely on his foot and he jumped back, knocking down a set of heavy magic scales. Immediately, a panel in the desk appeared, a glowing crystal nestled inside. Sarah moved forward and picked it up, unable to stop herself from planting a solid kiss to Chris's cheek.

"You're amazing."

She studied the crystal for a moment before setting it down and flicking her wrist; the crystal shattering into thousands of small pieces. The walls of Magic School rippled before closing in and Sarah gripped Chris's hand to flame them away.

**XxX**

The two materialised inside the manor, Chris's eyes widening at the large collection of demons now gathered in the living room. His aunts and parents were surrounded, athames to their necks while Gideon paced leisurely in front of them. Catching sight of Chris and Sarah, he smirked and touched the tips of his fingers together.

"Perfect."

Chris lunged forward, fully aware of who these demons were. Gideon disappeared from his position and sent Chris crashing to the floor. Gideon laughed and walked towards Piper, his eyes dark.

"Do you know who these _lovely _fellows are? These… are the product of your own son."

Piper's eyes widened but she didn't speak, so Gideon continued.

"Genetically modified demons, enhanced in every way. These demons line the streets in droves. Do you see.. what your son is capable of?"

"Go to hell."

Gideon sighed and snapped his fingers, the door to Magic School plummeting down into the ground before him. He opened it with ease and smiled tightly.

"Thanks to your other son… I do believe Magic School is a free for all."

Sarah's eyes widened, now understanding why Gideon had trapped her and Chris inside. He knew they would disable the Protective Shield, allowing demons to enter. Gideon swung the door open and cast his hand, sending the demons, the sisters and Leo spilling through the opening. Chris cried out in protest, but the door slammed shut and sealed with a stroke of Gideon's hand.

"…take me to the boy… and I might let them live."

Sarah caught Chris' hand, a panic seizing her chest before she threw out an arm mid stride. Gideon was thrown back and plastered to the wall. Sarah knew it wouldn't hold for long, but they needed to get to the attic. She felt Chris get to his feet and race forward, dragging her along as they thundered up the stairs.

**XxX**

The attic door slammed closed behind Chris and Sarah, the two immediately hurrying for the potion kit. They need something, anything to hold Gideon off if their powers weren't going to be enough. There was no way to kill him, but they could certainly try and wound him, at least. Sarah placed several varying colour bottles on the desk and paced the room, knowing Gideon could emerge at any minute.

"He's an Elder. We need… we need…"

"Darklighters."

Sarah stopped pacing and held up her hands, "Where do you suppose we get that without dying?"

Loud rumbling echoed up the stairs and Chris turned to Sarah, eyes wide.

"Where are mom and my aunts?" Chris began speaking immediately, knowing they wouldn't have much time.

"Trapped in Magic School. Gideon wanted us to take down the shield so he could get inside and then trap them in with all of Wyatt's army. Fuck, Chris, if those demons kill them…"

"They won't. Wyatt knows he needs to grow up with them. He must know it. I hope. My memories right now… I can't make out anything."

Sarah nodded, her own mind a jumble of blurs and half formed ideas being thrown around inside her brain. Too much was happening. The whole timeline was folding in on itself, crossing streams where they should never be crossed.

"We can't do the spell. If they're trapped inside Magic School with everything, sucking their power is the stupidest thing we could do. The demons might follow Wyatt and not kill them but they'd still wound and torture them if need be."

Chris clutched his head, searching desperately for a moment that was even the slightest bit coherent. All of his dabbling had caused enough trouble, but it had been easy trouble. The timelines were able to fix themselves if something fell out of place, but what was happening now made it almost impossible to even try and determine how this would end.

"Darklighters," he repeated, "if we want to wound him, it's the only way. I don't think it would even kill him, to be honest, after his power boosts…"

The door slammed open and Chris pulled Sarah back. Gideon strode into the room, cape billowing out behind him.

"Where is the boy?"

Sarah telekinetically threw a potion forward so she and Chris could duck behind several boxes and out of sight. Gideon chuckled and blew the smoke away with a simple wave of his hand.

"I am doing this world a favour. The Twice Blessed cannot be turned by a simple demon and ruin the fate of humanity. He must be destroyed."

"There is no demon, Gideon," Sarah tried to reason, her hand groping behind her to find the potion. "No matter what you think, you're wrong. You're going to fail and you're going to turn Wyatt evil."

"Does nobody in the future teach you to shut up? I understand that you and Christopher were too incompetent to find the demon but, regardless, this is a matter of principle. Something as powerful as Wyatt should never have been welcomed into this world. And when I have removed him… I will remove you. You were an extreme oversight of the magical world, Serenity. Your death will restore balance, and the world need not worry about pending doom and abominations like you and the Twice Blessed."

Sarah scoffed and slowly began moving, ducking behind more boxes so her voice came from a different area. "So bringing Wyatt's demons back. What was that about?"

"Assistance. You and Christopher were making it difficult to attain some assistance. I don't care about the Charmed Ones, but I do need them occupied. Wyatt was more than happy to assist me with my endeavours. Foolish child."

Chris crawled out from behind the box, still keeping out of Gideon's way. "And Wyatt?"

Gideon chuckled darkly and leaned against the wall, one finger caressing the sharp edge of the athame, "He lapped up my excuses. How I am destined to turn him evil, yet you and your pathetic girlfriend stand in my way. He had the gall to issue _me _orders, but followed me nonetheless. I have seen the future, Christopher. I must right this wrong."

Sarah stood up to her full height, staring Gideon down fearlessly. They would work through this. They always did. Surprisingly, Gideon made no move to attack her, merely inclined his head.

"I am not afraid of you, Serenity. You child self will be more than easy to handle."

Chris rose as well, now placing himself behind Gideon, potion in hand. Hopefully it would blind him long enough for the two to get out and form some sort of plan.

"And what about her now? We're not going to let you get away with this. You'll never find Wyatt and I swear to God, we'll stop you."

Gideon laughed again and stepped to the side so he could see both witches, a soft and twisted smile on his face.

"Oh, I very much doubt that. You see… your precious girlfriend won't be around much longer, unfortunately."

"That's my _wife," _The word rolled off his tongue effortlessly; "You're threatening."

Gideon cocked an eyebrow, "Threatening? Oh, dear boy, it is merely a state of fact, you see…"

"Her time is up," Gideon breathed as he pointed to Sarah. The girl in question looked down at her hands, horrified to see them becoming translucent before her own eyes. Chris's eyes widened and Sarah called out to him as her body melted away piece by piece. Sarah disappeared completely from his view. She was gone.

"NO!"

He lunged, ready to attack Gideon with his bare hands if need be. Chris felt the knife plunge into his stomach, a cry of pain bursting from his lips as he immediately tried to grab the wound. An unseen force propelled him backwards and he landed hard, the pain exploding behind his eyelids. Gideon had lunged, throwing the invisibility shield over himself and ducking around Chris as he headed for him. He chuckled, tossing the bloodied knife between either hand.

"Did you think I would fall for your little trick? You know, it was easy enough to convince your brother than I planted the seed of evil in him, but I wasn't aware stupidity ran so boldly through your bloodline."

Gideon shoved his heel into Chris' wound, earning another agonised cry.

"Don't worry though. Wyatt gave his demons strict orders not to kill your family. He ordered me not to kill you, but the fool thinks I'm out spending my precious time trying to turn him evil… I will right this wrong, Christopher. And I'm almost disappointed you're not worthy enough to see my work underway…"

"Sarah…" Chris choked, hoping she would come for him. Gideon's dark laughter made Chris' stomach pull.

"Oh, yes.. about her. Wyatt was very specific about the little brat. He had big plans for her… I was almost tempted to let him carry them out before I killed him."

Panic built in Chris' chest, the witchlighter immediately scrabbling his nails on the floor to try and get away, but Gideon had seized him by the collar of his shirt in one fast swoop.

"Remember this, Christopher Halliwell," he hissed, "I am going to win, and when I do… everyone will be grateful."

All Chris could manage was a pain whimper before the entire world around him was thrown into darkness.

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers. I went through and read the previous chapters of this story and I've decided that, once I have completed it, I will go back and re-edit the whole thing. I feel like I have drastically grown as a writer since my first edit and would like to redo a lot of things. So I will edit while starting the sequel. **

**For people still confused about the Gideon/Wyatt situation, I'll try and explain as best I can. It all makes sense in my head but I realise it's probably a little confusing.**

**-There WAS a demon that turned Wyatt evil.**

**-Gideon assumed Chris and Sarah would fail and made plans to kill Wyatt. These plans had a ripple effect through and into the future where Wyatt was turned, not by a demon, but by watching Gideon try and kill him. **

**-Chris and Sarah killed the demon that turned Wyatt, but due to the ripple, the future did not change. They were, however, unaware of this until recently. **

**-Gideon refuses to even consider the fact that he is the reason Wyatt turns. As far as he is concerned, Chris and Sarah just don't have the ability to locate the "demon" in time. **

**-He convinced Wyatt that he will turn him evil because Gideon knows he can't even breathe right now without someone in his back. **


End file.
